Falling For the First Time
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: The War Games are over, but Team MAR can't let their guard down let. There is another away to conquer MAR Heaven and it revolves around a tragedy 500 years ago that has to do with a heir that has a connection with Alviss... Ginta/Alviss
1. The Night Before the War Games

**The Night Before the War Games**

**Author's Note: **This is not my first story, but I am placing this one first because I want to see how many Marchen Awaken Romance fans I can get to read this. Obviously, I do not own the anime or manga of Marchen Awakens Romance. Review and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed.

**Summary: **The battle against the Chess Pieces begins, and it's time to get serious, but Alviss is slowly falling in love with Ginta as the game goes on. Will Alviss be the man for Ginta or will a certain witch or princess claim his heart instead? (I know I suck at summaries.)

**Rated: **T (Teen)

**Categories: **Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor

**Warnings: **Bad language, blood, nudity, and yaoi

Chapter 1: The Night Before the War Games

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss' POV**

I stared out his window with a thoughtful expression. I was in deep thought for what have happened today. Seeing the blond boy haired boy Ginta coming to the castle and pass the test to participate in the war games didn't surprise me one bit, but something told me that I was relived that Ginta passed with no injuries.

_It was outside the castle the afternoon that when Pozun "the judge" declared that there were only six fighters participating in the War Games and they were Ginta, Jack, Dorothy, Snow, Nanashi, and me. Pozun then said that the war games start tomorrow, and told everyone to go inside the castle where the princess of the castle told them why she was serving the Chess Pieces. That was when I asked Ginta if I could trust him. Ginta gave the usual thumbs up as I turned away from him blushing a little for his cheerfulness. Luckily no one noticed my cheeks turning red. Eventually we all went to our rooms to get some rest for the big day tomorrow._

I sighed as I turned toward my bed to go to sleep. Bell was already asleep on the pillow, so I had to try my best not to wake her up, but stopped when I thought I heard something outside my door. I slowly walked over to the door and opened the door gently to see who had the nerve to be up this late besides me. I peeped outside only to see Ginta in front of my face.

"What do you want Ginta?" I whispered to him.

Ginta smirked, "There's something I have to give you…"

Ginta lost me as I thought _what could he possibly give me at a time like this?_

I stepped outside my door slowly, yet softly so I wouldn't have to wake up Bell. When the door was completely closed I turned around and asked Ginta, "What did you want to give me?"

Ginta frowned which confused me, "You're so rude Alviss." He took my hands which made me blush again, but Ginta didn't notice as he put something in my hands. When he let go of me, I opened my palms to see what he gave me and…

"You dropped this when you went to you're room. Babbo found it on the ground and told me that it was either Snow's or Dorothy's, but being around the two for some time I could just tell it wasn't theirs so what is that thing anyway? An ÄRM?"

"It's a pendant," I said quickly, "Nothing out of the usual." I quickly shoved the pendant into my pocket before Ginta could ask anymore questions. "If that's it then you should go back to your room now because there is a big day tomorrow."

Ginta sighed, "Why don't you ever tell me anything?" he asked before walking away to his room, but not before whispering "Good-night."

"Good-night…" I mumbled back to him as I quickly got into my room, and locked the door. My heart was beating faster than normal for some reason.

"It's probably nothing," I said out loud, but not loud another to wake up the little cute fairy.

Slowly I crawled into my bed and turned off the lights. _The big day was tomorrow, so I won't embarrass myself in front of Ginta_, I thought to myself before I drifted to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: How was the first chapter? Did you like it, if so please review. Sorry if Alviss' personality is a bit off…**

**If you have any questions about anything please e-mail me.**

**Aussa: Who would want to e-mail you?**

**Me: SHUT UP SAIYUKI LOVER! You're just jealous that you can't make a story like this!**

**Aussa: I can do! I was the one who made up of the Saiyuki Urasai idea!**

**Me: You're nothing without me!**

**Aussa: At least I'm not short!**

**Me: DON'T CALL ME SHORT! MIGET! TINY! PUNY! PLANKTON! BEAN!**

**Yohko: She didn't say that stuff. Readers please review before Momo kills someone.**


	2. The First Round

**The First Round**

**Disclaimer: **From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed.

Chapter 2: The First Round

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss' POV**

It was the day of the first round of the War Games. I woke up and quickly changed into my usual clothes not caring if I woke up Bell or not. When I was finished getting dressed, Bell woke up, and the both of us headed to the arena.

At the arena Ginta and the rest of the team were already there waiting for Pozun to appear. As we waited for Pozun I continued to stare at Ginta. As I stared at him my heart began to beat faster. Why was that happening. I snapped out of my trance when Pozun came out of the castle. He began to explain the rules of the War Game. Ginta was so clueless, so we all had to explain it to him piece by piece (it was annoying.)

Eventually Pozun said that we had to choose a captain from the six of us and to choose wisely.

"Based on Pozun's explanation, the captain is the key." said the monkey Jack.

"I think Alviss would be good." Ginta began, "He experienced the previous battle, and understands the rules clearly. Right?"

I was flattered that Ginta wanted me to be the captain, but sadly I turned it down as I glanced at the blonde. Everyone else was doing the same thing. Ginta was confused at first but soon got the answer to who was going to be the captain. "M-Me?"

"I'd liked to make either Alan-san or myself captain, but Alan-san is inside the dog right now. And you have a common trait with Danna-san: you both come from a parallel world." I said. Half of what I said though was a lie as I really didn't want to be the captain.

"Are you sure I'm the right choice?" the blonde asked in a serious tone.

When he said that the witch Dorothy pushed Jack out the way and told him, "That means everyone has high expectations for of you Gin-tan."

With that she bent over and kissed Ginta on the cheek. Ginta blushed as the princess Snow got angry at her. (You could tell because there were flames behind her back.) I shouldn't really care about this stuff, but why was my heart hurt just seeing Dorothy kiss Ginta? It's not like I like Ginta or anything…

I didn't want Dorothy's kiss sink into him, so I quickly said, "I'm filled with anxiety, but I guess it's just superstition."

What I said worked as Ginta popped up in my face and started yelling at me. "Then why don't _you_ do it?! Baka!"

"How you dare say that to Alviss! Baka Ginta!" Bell yelled.

Ginta's talking ÄRM Babbo began to say something about Ginta being chosen as the captain. The two began to argue over something stupid again as I thought to myself, _Can I really trust this guy?_

Within a few minutes our captain was decided as Pozun declared that the War Games have begun. The princess of the castle Princess Reginrave appeared before us and threw two dice in the air that landed on the ground. The dice showed a 3.

"The first three means the battle will be 3 vs. 3. The second means that the location is here, Reginrave Field!"

A battle field then came out of nowhere as well as the opponents. They called themselves the Rodokin Family. (What kind of name is that?)

Pozun then asked us who was going to be participating in the match. Since all of us wanted to fight Ginta decided that the three people to fight would be decided by janken. We played the game and the three people participating would be Ginta, Jack and me. Unknown to myself I turned my head toward Dorothy and Snow and smirked evilly. Why I did that…I may never know? As long as the two girls and Ginta didn't noticed I could care less.

The teenage male of the Rodokin family complained about not being able to fight a girl. He was warned by the big muscular guy to not underestimate us, but the boy didn't listen. He stepped up to the field as he was going to be the first opponent.

"Good luck, Ginta," Snow cheered from the side lines.

"Leave it to me!"

My heart was beating faster again. What was it this time? Was it because Ginta agreed with Snow? If it was then I won't let Snow have her way.

"Wait."

Ginta stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to me. "I'll go first."

I jumped into the arena as I face my opponent. _This is the perfect chance for me to impress Ginta! _I thought to myself.

"Alviss…" the blonde haired boy mumbled.

"Ginta, I'll show you what a real battle is."

Pozun then started the refereeing, "Rodokin Family, Leno. Cross Guard, Alviss…"

There was a long pause before Ginta shouted, "Alviss, take it easy! I'm still on the bench!"

"Shut up."

The crowd began to judge me about my appearance and how I was just a kid. That was annoying too.

"Ginta, watch closely. I'll show you what a real battle is about." I told Ginta.

"Take it easy…" Ginta mumbled.

"Round one, begin!" Pozun declared.

The battle didn't begin yet, as Leno taunted, "Wasn't that a speech slut?"

A red vein appeared on my head. _If these Chess Pieces are going to insult me, then say something that isn't so embarrassing in front of Ginta!_

"Weapon ÄRM, Stone Jamadhar!" Two blades then appeared on his left and right arm.

"13 Totem Poles. Rod Version." I got out my trusty bow.

There was a pause before Leno charged at me. We clashed at each other as I continued to block all of his attacks.

**Normal POV**

"What's wrong with Alviss?" Ginta asked. "Is he having trouble against a guy like him?"

"He's just staying composed." Babbo answered.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Well, I guess the second servant wouldn't understand yet." Babbo said with a sigh.

"I'm not your servant!"

**Alviss' POV**

Leno grew tired of me running away from his attacks. "Damn you, running around like that."

I grinned evilly again. My plan of making my enemy angry was working.

"But this one won't let you. Nature ÄRM, Flame Ball!" Fire balls appeared behind him as they were launched at me. "Try dodging these things!"

I did that, but the fire balls were aiming toward Ginta and Jack. They ran out of the way just as the fire balls exploded.

"BAKA-YARO! Don't make them come this way!" Ginta screamed.

"Protect yourself on your own, moron." I told him.

Ginta began cursing at me, but was stopped by Bell who told him that I would be ending the fight soon.

My bow disappeared as I asked Leno, "Would you like me to give you a choice?"

"Huh? A choice?"

"A painful loss, or a painless one. Which do you choose?"

"Huh? Where's the opinion of where you die?"

"I won't kill you. I don't want to become like you guys, and I'm only after one person."

I think I upset the Rodokin Family, but that didn't matter to me until I heard Leno say, "So who is the guy you're after?"

A red vein appeared behind my head, but I maintained my posture, "The Chess Pieces should already know."

Leno was obviously confused at what I just said so he points his hand toward Ginta and ask, "Do you mean that guy?"

I snapped. How dare he say that I was after Ginta. A totem pole appeared underneath him and rose him up in the air. "You chose the painful loss…"

The totem pole disappeared and Leno fell on the ground (head first.) The audience gasped as Pozun declared me the winner.

The crowd cheered as I turned toward Ginta and Jack who stared at me in amazement with cat ears and tails.

**Normal POV**

"One hit?!" Ginta and Jack asked at the same time.

"That's my Alviss." Bell said with relief.

Alviss did a little pose as Ginta quickly said, "That's nothing, right, Jack?"

Jack quickly backed him up, "Right!"

"I dodged all 13 totem poles that came out, right?"

"Right!"

Alviss glared at the two boys and yelled, "I wasn't being serious on that day!"

**Alviss' POV**

I got down from the battle field as everyone congratulated me for my win. I could only blush when Ginta commented me of my skills.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually the second match started with Jack vs. the girl Pano. Jack seemed to be losing, but turned it around when he caught her in his beanstalk attack. He was about to finish her off when she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The crowd was shocked (even Jack) as she screamed PERVERT.

"She just said pervert," Ginta began, "Did he do something to her?"

"I couldn't see anything from here," Babbo told his owner.

"Did he really touch her?" the inu Ed asked.

"I don't think Jack is that kind of person," said Snow.

Dorothy glared at Jack and said, "He was peeping in the shower when we were in the Gate of Training."

"SO HE _DID_ TOUCH HER!" Snow yelled.

"I think he did," Nanashi mumbled.

"Although the one that he ended up seeing was Bumoru-san."

"I see," Bell began, "Must be what Babbo taught him."

_It's clearly amazing how everyone turned on you Jack, _I thought to myself.

"You're no longer my second servant!" Babbo declared.

Pano continued to scream pervert as Jack climbed the beanstalk and shouted, "I didn't touch her!"

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!"

The audience and Team MAR started calling Jack a pervert…even Ginta was calling him a pervert. I was the only who wasn't calling him a pervert because I was the only one who saw that he _didn't_ touch her. I didn't tell everyone to stop calling Jack a pervert because I didn't want people thinking of me the wrong way…(if you know what I mean.)

Jack couldn't take it anymore and exploded, "I'm not a pervert! I said I didn't touch her and I mean it!"

I couldn't agree with you more Jack.

"PERVERT! PERVERT!" With that the ball that Pano was using as a weapon came off of her staff and went straight toward Jack hitting him in the…umm…sensitive part…

Ginta, Babbo, Nanashi and I were shocked as the men in the audience were holding their groan. _That really got to hurt._ I thought to myself.

Jack fell down face first as the beanstalk disappeared that was holding Pano, and Pozun declared Pano the winner.

The medical team took Jack away as Snow looked at him with a worried expression.

"Jack…"

"It's better if you leave it to the medical team," Nanashi told the princess.

Snow glanced at Nanashi, then at Jack before asking, "Nanashi-san, does that attack really hurt that much? Is it that painful?"

"Yeah. It hurts..."

I glanced at Jack and thought to myself, _This is why I hate women. People always take their side…wait did I just say I hate women?_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The match was now 1 to 1 so everything was up to Ginta…

Ginta jumped to the arena and so did the big muscular guy.

"For the captain's match, from the Chess Pieces, Gallon! For the Cross Guards Ginta!"

"I'm with MAR! Don't you forget it!" Ginta shouted.

"R-Right…For MAR Ginta!"

The audience began talking about how Ginta wouldn't be able to win and that their fate is sealed. Snow and I were hearing this and started to get rather irritated on how these people lose there trust in Ginta that easily.

"We should all cheer him on!" Snow shouted.

"That's right!" I shouted after her.

Snow gave the audience her smile as the two men in the crowd who were talking about Ginta the most looked at her with a worried look and agreed. That was enough to encourage them to cheer for Ginta. I looked at Ginta to see his evil grin. He must really like the audience cheering for him…

"Ginta! Good luck!" Snow cheered. _God she's so annoying!_

Dorothy gave Ginta a thumbs up as Jack and Nanashi cheered for Ginta too. I didn't want to the only one left out so I shouted, "Ginta, if you lose, I'll regret having you as a captain!"

Ginta glared at me as I ruined the moment.

"First battle, final round, begin!" Pozun shouted.

Ginta attacked first by transforming Babbo into a hammer like object and hitting Gallon on the head. It had no affect as Gallon punched Ginta in the stomach pushing him back. The bishop then showed him the five nature ÄRM on his left hand that gives him physical hardening and the nature ÄRM on his right hand that gives him strength enhancement.

"Putting on that many…It's cheating!" Jack yelled.

"No it's not," I told him. _That guy is on the higher end of the bishop class. His body is like metal and has enormous strength. What will you do Ginta? Show me a battle to win my trust._

Ginta then turned the hammer into a gun like object and began firing bubbles out of it. The bubble bombs didn't work either as Gallon attacked Ginta again and again. I was starting to get worried if Ginta really was going to lose or not.

Ginta was down and it seemed that Gallon won. Just when Pozun was about to declare the winner Ginta gets up with a huge aura coming out of him.

Dorothy, Nanashi and I noticed the Chess Pieces gathering around to watch the fight with Ginta.

"Let's go old man. Version 3 Gargoyle!"

Suddenly a Guardian appeared in shape of a gargoyle. (It was huge!) You could say that we were all stunned by the enormous power the gargoyle was giving off.

"Go get him Gargoyle!"

The guardian then charged at Gallon as he attempted to block Gargoyle's fist.

As Gallon and Gargoyle were clashing at each other Ginta mumbled, "I won't forgive you. You kill people just for entertainment. How could I forgive that?!"

When Ginta said that the ten ÄRM shattered as Gargoyle picked him up and threw him to the ground. Ginta was exhausted as Gallon got up from the attack breathing heavily. Gargoyle was going to have the finishing blows when that girl Pano got in the way.

"Stop! We forfeit the match so please spare him! To us…he's our precious pops!"

Ginta being the softy that he is, let the Gargoyle disappear. Pano told Pozun to declare the winner.

"Y-Yes. The first stage is over. Ginta wins, so the winner is MAR.

The crowd cheered for Ginta's victory.

"Yeah!" cheered Jack.

"You're amazing Ginta!" cheered Snow.

_Good job Ginta. The power of the new ÄRM that you've created is really amazing, but…_

"Gin-tan!" Dorothy ran over to Ginta and was about to pounce on him when the other members of Team MAR got in the way.

_Might as well join in too! _I thought to myself as I ran toward Ginta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yohko: Hey girls! We got a new visitor from this anime!**

**Me and Aussa: Who is it? It better not be Phantom!**

**Me: Or Snow!**

**Aussa: Or the pervert!**

**Yohko: Come on in the one and only…Alviss!**

**Alviss walks in cautiously: Hello.**

**Me: Squeals like a fan girl Oh my god, it's the real Alviss, can I have your autograph?**

**Alviss: Umm…**

**Me: Oh my god! I am like your biggest fan!**

**Aussa: That means you lost Goku's loyalty.**

**Me: Shut up Aussa! No one's talking to you!**

**Aussa: Shut up shorty!**

**Me: DON'T CALL ME SHORT! MIGET! TINY! PUNY! PLANKTON! BEAN!**

**Yohko pulls Alviss away from the squabbling girls: This is going to be awhile so readers, please review before this gets worse.**

**Alviss: I think it already has…**

**Aussa: SHORTY!**

**Me: SLUT!**

**Yohko and Alviss: sweatdrop**


	3. Kuno

**Kuno**

**Disclaimer: **From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only character I own is Kuno and Yukito who I created. I also own Kuno's ÄRM.

**Aussa: I wonder what you mean by remove characters! You better not remove Nanashi!**

**Me: Since when did you start liking Nanashi?**

**Aussa: Since when did YOU start supporting Ginta and Alviss?**

**Me: They were meant for each other! Can't you see?**

**Yohko glances at Alviss to see him blushing a crimson red.**

**Aussa: Can't you see that I'm head over heels with Nanashi?**

**Me: No not really…**

**Yohko: They're going to start arguing now, so we're get to the story while they're arguing. Don't worry they won't disturb you if you have earplugs. Hope you like this chapter…too bad the perverted stalker of the Chess Pieces is appearing in this chapter…have fun! Listen to the song Pervert by Nerf Herders when you read this chapter.**

**Alviss:…**

Chapter 3: Kuno

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss' POV**

"Yeah Ginta! We won! We won!" Jack cheered.

"Isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Babbo Version 3 is amazing!"

"Yeah!"

Babbo glared at the two boys then asked, "What about me?"

"You were amazing too Babbo-san!" Snow told the talking ÄRM.

"Being complimented by Snow-chan is so embarrassing."

"What about me?" Ginta asked innocently.

"Yup, you too Ginta!"

All of a sudden Dorothy came of nowhere and started kissing and hugging Ginta as she continued to flirt with him.

My heart was starting to hurt all over again and it seemed that I couldn't breathe for some strange reason. (Snow was upset too as flames were behind her again.)

Ginta kept telling Dorothy to stop, but she just didn't. All I could do is glare at her, and hoping she would get the picture and stop all the smooching with my Ginta. WAIT! Did I just say my Ginta?!

"Congratulations for winning the first battle," Pozun told Ginta (who still had kiss marks on his face.) "Now let's decide tomorrow's battle style. Princess Reginrave."

The princess of the castle appeared again and threw the two dice onto the ground again.

"The next round will be 3 on 3. The location will be the desert field."

There was a long pause before Pozun mumbled, "Sweet dreams."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked around the castle grounds lost in thought (without Bell by my side.)

_What was that feeling every time I saw Dorothy kissing Ginta…was it jealousy? _I thought to myself. _NO It can't be! I can't feel that way toward Ginta…_What is this feeling?!" I asked out loud hoping no one was listening.

I kept walking until I heard someone else's footsteps. I stopped walking and the footsteps noise disappeared. I continued walking and the footsteps were heard again. I was certain this time that someone was following me. I began to walk much faster as the footsteps got closer and closer. _Damn it! Stop stalking me! _I thought to myself as my walking turned into running. The stalker was running too!

"I had enough of this!" I shouted as I turned around and got out my 13 Totem Pole Rod Version ÄRM out, but when I turned around, no one was there. "? Where did that stalker go?"

"Right behind you."

I suddenly felt a hand rubbing up and down on my butt.

"PERVERT!" I screamed as I recklessly swung my bow behind me hitting the perverted stalker's head.

"OW! That hurt you jerk!"

I jumped backed and turned toward the stalker to see who had the nerve to grope me like that! It was none other than a Chess Piece, but this Chess Piece had a knight earring on his ear.

_Damn it! I'm in trouble! _I thought to myself as I took a few steps back when he recovered from the attack.

"A nice little boy like you should not attack their elders like that," the perverted stalker said as he took of his mask revealing a young man. He had long brown hair with serpent like eyes. "You should apologize little boy." His voice sounded so familiar, but I couldn't think about it at the time.

He started walking toward me as I continued to take steps backward until I was backed into the wall. "Stay away from me!" I screamed.

"Sorry if I startled you little boy…I didn't mean to…"

I didn't want to listen anymore as I swung my rod at him, but this time he caught the tip of the bow with his hand. He took it out of my hand and flew it to the side where I couldn't reach it.

"I hadn't even introduced myself properly. I am Kuno of the Chess Pieces. You must be the beautiful boy Alviss."

"H-How did you know my name?"

"Phantom told me."

"P-Phantom? What does he want…"

"You of course. He ordered me to take you to him for **_some time alone_**."

I froze. _What did mean by "some time alone"? Don't tell me that Phantom wants to…NO!_

"Come along my Alviss, don't be shy," Kuno said playfully as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as I struggled to get away from him.

Kuno frowned then mumbled. "I didn't want to use this ÄRM but…Darkness ÄRM Mesmeric Control!"

**Normal POV**

Kuno brought out his Darkness ÄRM and used it on Alviss. Alviss' eyes became blank, aqua blue eyes as the struggling subsided.

"Now come with me my beautiful," Kuno said evilly as Kuno raised a hand out to Alviss. Without hesitation Alviss slowly began to accept the offer.

_No, I don't want to go with him…Ginta…help…_

Alviss put his hand in Kuno's as Kuno smirked evilly. "I guess we can go now."

Suddenly, "Nature ÄRM Electric Eye!"

Lighting bolts came toward the perverted stalker and almost hit him if he didn't dodge them. The lighting bolts almost hit Alviss…

"Sorry I'm wait Al-chan."

A figure then appeared from the smoke that the lighting bolts made.

"Oh, so you're another member of Team MAR I presume," Kuno asked innocently.

"And what if I am?"

"A member of Team MAR wouldn't let their friend be taken by a Chess Piece. Am I right Nanashi-kun?"

Nanashi smirked as he fired another lighting bolt at Kuno. Kuno successfully dodged it, but avoiding the attack meant being farther away from his prey. Nanashi took this time to grab Alviss who fainted from the Darkness ÄRM. (Kuno lost concentration of using the Darkness ÄRM because of Nanashi's attack.)

"Damn…I failed my mission…" Kuno whined as Nanashi placed Alviss gently against the wall and turned around to glare at him.

"I will only give you one warning, get out of my sight and leave Al-chan alone. If you don't then I will have to kill you right here, right now!" Nanashi threatened.

Kuno sighed, "If the Leader of Luberia says so, then I must, but be warned that I will be back for Phantom's and my Alviss."

With that Kuno teleported away from the two boys as the thief stood there making sure that Kuno didn't come back.

Nanashi then went over to the asleep spiked hair boy. He then picked him up and threw him on his shoulder. _And I thought he was going to be heavy. _Nanashi thought to himself, as he began walking toward the direction to where Team MAR was going to meet up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss' POV**

"_Hey Yukito! That was an amazing match!" a little boy cheered at a spiky brown haired man._

"_That was nothing Alviss-chan," Yukito told him._

"_That's not true Yukito! You defeated that bishop without using an ÄRM!" the little boy protested._

"_Well…that's…"_

"_He's just being a showoff, that's it!" a blonde haired man said with an evil grin._

"_Shut up Danna! No one was talking to you!"_

"_Hey, I was trying to make a point here! My point always works!"_

"_Why are you guys acting like idiots in front of Alviss?" a black man asked as he walked toward them._

"_He started it!" Yukito whined as he pointed toward Danna._

"_Damn you…" Danna mumbled under his breathe._

"_Adult men shouldn't be arguing like kids. Right Alviss?" asked an old man with a beard._

"_Right Gaira-san!"_

_Danna and Yukito turned away embarrassed by the fact that they were told off by a little boy._

"_Yukito," the black man began, "You have to start getting serious, after today because tomorrow we'll start fighting the knights of the Chess Pieces."_

"_I know, I know, oji-san. Can't I show off against my biggest little fan?" Yukito asked as he turned toward the little boy and patted him on the head, "Right?"_

"_Right!"_

"_Thanks to you Yukito, Alviss lost his "looking up to" me!" Danna pouted as everyone laughed._

"_Don't worry Danna-san! I still see you as a brother!" the little boy whispered to the blonde haired man._

"_Yeah…but you still think Yukito is the best…"_

"_And?"_

"_You…"_

I woke up suddenly to find myself on somebody's shoulder. _Could it possibly be that perverted stalker? NO!_

"Let go of me, you perverted stalker!" I screamed as I began punching the guy in the head.

"Ah! Stop it Al-chan! It hurts!"

I stopped punching the guy when I realized that it was Nanashi. "G-Gomen! Nanashi!" I blushed a crimson red.

"Don't worry about it Al-chan. Anyone would have punched the perverted stalker for defense," the thief said calmly.

My blush faded as the perverted stalker was mentioned. "Oh…are you the one who saved me?"

"Sure did Al-chan!"

"Thank you…"

"Don't mention it! I won't have him hurting you again," Nanashi said in a low serious tone. It scared me a little.

"Nanashi…I can walk on my own…"

"Gomen Al-chan!"

Nanashi put me down as he helped me as I tried to stand. "This is a stupid question Al-chan, but who was that guy? He seemed to know you very well."

"I don't know…" I told him. That dream I had…it was trying to tell me something. "Come on! Let's go where Team MAR is! Ginta-chan is probably waiting for us!"

Nanashi froze at what I just said. It took me a while to figure out what I just said. I called Ginta "chan"! "Nanashi that's not what I meant! I meant Ginta without the chan!"

My cheeks began heating up again as my heart was beating faster at the mention of Ginta's name. How embarrassing! Nanashi just grinned as we continued walking until we got to the meeting room where Team MAR was. When we got inside the room however, only Dorothy, Snow, Edward the inu, and were in the room. Where was Jack and Ginta-chan? Crap I added the "chan" again!

"Sorry we're late!" Nanashi said with a smile, but was ignored as they glanced toward me, "What happened to you?" they asked.

"Nothing happened."

"That's not true Alviss," Snow began, "You're aura is much weaker than before."

"That's…"

"He was training and used all his powers up before collapsing. I had to piggy-back him here," Nanashi said quickly with an evil grin.

Dorothy and Snow looked at Nanashi and then back at me then snickered. _Thanks a lot Nanashi! Now they think that you did something dirty to me! _I thought to myself as I glared at the thief before I rested myself in the corner of the room with Bell fluttering around me before sitting herself on my shoulder.

A few minutes past and Ginta and Jack hadn't appeared yet. For once I was starting to get impatient and just when I was about to move myself away from the corner to look for Ginta when Gaira came in.

"I have something to tell everyone," Gaira began, "Ginta and Jack won't be participating in the next match."

"Why not?" Snow asked him.

"They're in the Training Gate to learn the importance of battle. You know what I'm talking about Alviss."

I nodded in agreement. Even though I was paying attention more to Ginta than his fighting, I did notice at the end of the fight when Ginta let the Gallon off the hook when Pano told him that Gallon was "their precious pops". Ginta was too nice and Jack was too weak so they had to go to the Gate of Training to learn the ways of war.

"Then whose fighting tomorrow?" I asked.

"It's obvious Al-chan. Snow-chan, Dorothy-chan, and I will be fighting. You already had your time in the spotlight."

I frowned, I really wanted to fight tomorrow, but what was the point if Ginta-chan isn't going to participate. Damn it! I added "chan" again. Still this could be the chance to watch Dorothy and Snow fight to see what I'm "up against." Additionally I want to see what type of ÄRM did Nanashi use to save me from the perverted stalker.

"Whatever…"

"What you don't believe in us?" Nanashi and Dorothy asked at the same time.

"I never said that!"

"He's jealous…" Edward mumbled.

"Shut up!"

"He is!"

The night went on as Nanashi, Dorothy, and Edward continued to tease me as I continued yelling at them to stop. _Please come back as soon as possible Ginta-chan!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Normal POV**

"So how was our Alviss-kun," a voice asked Kuno.

"Cute and innocent as always, but he doesn't remember an old friend!" Kuno complained to the dismay of some of the other knights.

"Maybe its best if he didn't," one of the knights said.

"I heard that Peta!"

"And what if you did?"

"I'm telling on you! Phantom!"

"Why are you so immature?" asked another knight with a skull mask on his face.

"Why do you wear a skeleton mask? It gets old!"

"It never gets old when the children like it. You should wear one yourself. At least if you wear it, little boys won't be scared of you," the skeleton man told Kuno.

"Why would I want to hide my beautiful face? Kids can't resist it."

"Is that why I heard a scream in the castle?"

"SHUT UP PETA! NO ONE IS TALKING TO YOU!"

"Why can't we all just get along?" a long dirty blonde haired knight asked Phantom as he sighed.

"Kuno please be quiet and listen to what I have to say."

"Okay Phantom-sama!"

"…"

"…What?"

_What an idiot… _one of the knights thought.

"This is your first mission at the start of the War Games, and it is a failure. Fail two more times and I will demote you," Phantom threatened.

"Yes Phantom-sama…I won't disappoint you again…"

"Good…" Phantom said in a devil like tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yohko: Yo Momo, Aussa! We got another visitor! He's look thrilled to see us!**

**Aussa and Me: Who is it this time?**

**Alviss:…**

**Yohko: Come out my boyfriend Son Goku!**

**Goku: Yo girls! Where's the food!**

**Me: Goku-kun!**

**Aussa: Don't talk to her! She betrayed you!**

**Me: Like you should talk! You betrayed him too along with Sanzo and Hakkai. That means you can't be his boyfriend you three-timer!**

**Aussa: You can't either!**

**Yohko: That's why Goku and I are going out.**

**Aussa and Me: Since who asked you?! **

**Aussa: Kuriko, you're such a bitch!**

**Yohko: Are you picking a fight Yuuna?**

**Aussa: Yes!**

**Me: Please stop this now. There are people watching us.**

**Yohko and Aussa: SHUT UP RIN!**

**Me: What the hell did you just call me?**

**The three girls start there cat fight as Goku walks over to Alviss who is still blushing from the fact that I said that Ginta and him belong with each other.**

**Goku: What is wrong with those girls?**

**Alviss: N-Nothing much. It's normal…**

**Goku: Oh…Readers please review this chapter. People who are a fan to me, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo don't threat! Momo doesn't hate us. Whatever she says she doesn't mean, so don't take it seriously. Please review and asks questions about the story if you need to like Momo's friend Toko-chan. By the way, Yuuna, Kuriko and Rin are names from the Maburaho anime. I'm hungry…**

**Me: You're always hungry.**

**Alviss: Are you done yet?**

**Me: No! Goes back to beat up Aussa and Yohko.**

**Alviss: sweatdrop Oh well…Women these days…**

**Goku: _? What does that mean?_**


	4. Observations

**Observations**

**Disclaimer: **From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only character I own is Kuno and Yukito who I created.

**Me: I'm getting tired of these disclaimers…**

**Yohko: I am too!**

**Aussa:…**

**Goku: Hey girls, the Guardians are coming after the readers read this chapter.**

**Me: Hell YEAH!**

**Alviss:…Please tell Eiji not to come.**

**Goku: He wants to see you and read this story…**

**Alviss: Then…he'll know about my…blush**

**Me: It's cute when you blush my little Alviss-kun. (I sound like a perverted old man when saying this.)**

**Aussa: PERVERT!**

**Me: DON'T START THAT CRAP AGAIN!**

**Yohko: Goku…turn on that song.**

**Goku: Okay!**

**Song Pervert: When you met me at the party, you thought I was a nice guy, but you didn't have a clue and what was going on inside…**

**Me: Not again.**

**Goku: But all I really wanted was to smell your underpants.**

**Alviss: Stupid song, people do not listen to this stupid song when reading this chapter…it gets OLD!**

**Aussa: A pervert a pervert, don't want to shake my hand. **

Chapter 4: Observations

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss' POV**

The next day was going to be a very important day for me. I was going to have to sit out of the second round, but this is a perfect chance to see what I'm up against. Additionally when Ginta comes back from his training, I'll have a chance to talk to him to see if I really have feelings for him or not.

"I still think that I should be the fighting…" I complained to Nanashi.

"Come on Al-chan! You already had your time in the spotlight."

"…"

The crowd began to question about Ginta's and Jack's disappearance as Dorothy and Snow reassured them to leave everything to them and Nanashi.

"We will now send you to today's battlefield. Are you ready? Andarta, to the desert field!" Pozun used his magic to teleport the trio to the desert field as the audience can examine the fight by glancing at the moon. Some men in the audience began complimenting how creative the Chess Pieces were.

"HEY! Don't praise the enemy!" I shouted at them, but was ignored as they continued to stare at the moon.

At the battlefield Dorothy commented on how huge the desert was and said evilly "With this much room, we can go all out."

"Come on out Chess Pieces!" Pozun ordered as the Chess Pieces appeared in a blue light. There were three of them. One of them was the little girl I saw at the castle where Ginta rescued Snow. Behind her was a guy with blue hair and behind him was a guy wearing a black cloak that almost look like a mirage.

Snow decided to go first. The blue haired guy stepped forward. Nanashi and Dorothy were talking about Snow's burden and the reason she fights in the War Game until Dorothy blurted out, "I still won't let her or anyone have my Gintan! Bwahahahaha!"

Nanashi just looked at her like an idiot, but I was ticked off at what Dorothy said. _What does she mean that she won't let everyone have __**my**__ Ginta-chan! God damnit! I added the "chan" again. _

"MAR Snow, Chess Piece Fugi, second battle, first match, begin!" Pozun declared as he ran off to a safe distance where he wouldn't get hit.

Fugi made the first move and used his Nature ÄRM Vindalva to create wind cutters in the air and fired them toward the princess. Snow easily dodged them as Dorothy and Nanashi commented on her performance. Bell also said that she was doing good. Edward was being dramatic as he made movements of him being hit by the attacks. "You're not the one being hit by the attacks…" Bell told him.

Fugi congratulated her on her dodging skills as Snow prepared for a counterattack with her Nature ÄRM Ice Earth which he blocked with a tornado. Snow continued to attack him and eventually got in close to him and punched him. GO SNOW!

Snow went on the fist to fist combat as Fugi had to dodge them.

_I guess the training in Alan-san's Gate of Training really paid off. _I thought to myself.

Fugi eventually have had enough and caused a wall of sand to block Snow's view. Fugi took the time to attack her as he appeared from behind the sand wall and punched her in the stomach hoping that was enough to knock her out. She took a direct hit, so everyone was worried that this might be it.

_Snow…_

Just when Snow was about to hit the ground, she summoned her Guardian ÄRM Yuki-chan to soften the landing. Fugi was surprised.

"I won't sleep yet Fugi. I won't give up!"

Yuki-chan gently put her on the ground as Snow thanked it before the Guardian disappeared.

Fugi summoned a lot of tornados.

"If those tornados hit her then…" Nanashi's voice trailed off.

"She won't be left in one piece…" the tall guy Maira finished, "Fugi is ready to finish this."

Bell and Edward began to panic as the two kept yelling at Snow to give up. Despite the fact that I don't appreciate her being around Ginta I thought it was time to stand up for her.

"No, she's not finished yet," I told Snow's servant and my fairy, "Look closely at Snow. Her eyes. It's not the eyes of defeat."

Fugi finally unleashed his attack on Snow. She seemed to be caught in the tornado attack and all seemed that Fugi won. When the tornados disappeared though the only thing where Snow was standing was four Yuki-chans huddling close to each other to protect their master.

"Thank you Yuki-chans!" the Snowmen then disappear again.

"It's time for my finishing move, ready Fugi?" Snow zoomed toward where Fugi was and summoned another Yuki-chan that landed on top of him. He forfeited the match and Snow was declared the winner.

The crowd cheered for her victory as Edward was no longer crying for Snow's safety.

"Good job, you did really well today," whispered to her Guardian ÄRM.

_Let's see. Snow's chance of getting Ginta is 33.3 percent with that talent, _I thought to myself. _I might have a chance with Ginta if Dorothy does horrible. Now let's see what moves Nanashi used to save me from Kuno._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Snow's win the girl Loco decided to go next. I haven't seen her use her techniques in battle. I wonder who was going to fight her and if they were going to be okay.

The girl stepped up to the field as Dorothy threatened to beat her up to a pulp, but Nanashi said he would fight her.

"What's your reason for going?" she asked him.

"The reason…Because I love girls!" Nanashi declared as he started to giggle in the girly tone. Stupid idiot!

"DAMN "TEHE"!"

He continued making "tehe" noises as Snow walked toward the two.

"I'll be off now!" he began to walk toward the battle field, but continued to giggle to annoy the shit out of Dorothy.

"Let's start the second match. Luberia Nanashi, Chess Piece Loco, second battle, second match begin!" Pozun declared.

The two just stood there as Nanashi grinned evilly. God do I hate that face!

"All right. Bring it on whenever you like, missy," he said in a cunning voice.

Everyone began to wonder what Nanashi was thinking. I told Bell that Nanashi should be alright, but there are never absolutes in battle. Why does Nanashi have to be so stupid?

Nanashi continued to tell her to attack first as he taunted her until she got out her Darkness ÄRM to paralyze him. She then got out a cursed voodoo doll along with a spike and hammer and began pounding on the doll. The first attack had to hurt.

Loco then told them about the side effect of her Darkness ÄRM. When she uses it she gets younger and younger. "I am originally 32 years old. Do not forget that."

Dorothy got really upset about the fact Loco was older yet cuter than her. I sighed, _You're an idiot Dorothy if that's the only reason you hate her._

She pinned another nail on the voodoo doll which seem to make Nanashi flinch. She picked up the third spike and pinned it to the voodoo doll which he started to groan from the pain.

"Nanashi-san! Give up!" Snow yelled.

"We already have one victory! Just leave the rest to me!" Dorothy added.

_For once I think they're right Nanashi. _I thought to myself.

"Yeah, maybe I will give up…" Nanashi began, "if Dorothy gets butt naked."

The two girls blushed at Nanashi's request and Dorothy shouted, "Like hell I would!"

"Then I'll stand here a little longer."

_Idiot! Don't request such stupid demands! _I screamed in my mind.

Nanashi then broke free from the Darkness ÄRM using willpower alone. Loco was shocked that he didn't use a Holy ÄRM and pinned the fourth spike on the voodoo doll. It seemed to have no effect on him as Nanashi prepared his attack. Loco was really scared now and pinned the final spike on the voodoo doll. Nanashi just smirked as thunder bolts appeared from his ring that he was wearing.

"Electric Eye!"

The lighting attack was shot toward the sky and came crashing down on Loco's voodoo doll burning it.

The crowd was amazed at Nanashi's power as Bell and Edward praised him.

_So…this the technique that he used against Kuno. _I thought to myself.

Nanashi was panting heavily as he was almost out of energy. "You're not the one I want to strike with this thunder. I've saved it for a stupid head called Peta. So for today, I'll end it…here…"

Nanashi collapsed and Loco was declared the winner.

The crowd was disappointed at Nanashi's lost. I just stared at the ground and mumbled, "Nanashi, I hope that kindness doesn't kill you one day…idiot…"

Snow and Dorothy rushed to Nanashi's aid as Snow healed him with her Holy ÄRM.

Loco was still shocked about almost getting hit by the lighting attack. Maira then walked up to the battlefield declaring that Dorothy would be the first corpse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maira and Dorothy stepped up to the battlefield as Dorothy asks him if he knew who she was.

"I wouldn't know who you are, nor am I interested…in someone who will be dying soon anyway," was his answer.

Dorothy just looked at him like he was on crack or something because she just laughed at him like an idiot. (She did choke on her laugh though which would have been enough to kill her. "It's not even funny to be a joke."

"You were laughing quite loudly," Snow muttered.

_Don't laugh if it's not funny! _I shouted in my mind.

"The winner of the second battle is up to you, Dorothy-chan," Nanashi told the witch.

"A guy like him is not even good enough for me."

"Dorothy, he's trying to kill you. Be careful!" Snow warned.

"Second battle, final match, MAR Dorothy, Chess Piece Maira match begin!" Pozun declared.

Before the battle begins though Edward make fun of her by calling her a Doro-doro (First Doro from Dorothy's name and the second Doro from Dorobou meaning burglar.) Dorothy gets mad at him and scares the shit out of him.

"She's scary!"

"True, I'm looking forward to seeing how she fights. _Depending on how well she does will allow me to calculate the percentage of her getting my Ginta-chan. Shoot! I added "chan" again!_"

Really? She might just lose in one second," Bell said with a sigh, "You shouldn't get your hopes up so high, Al."

I smiled at what Bell said. Half of me wants to support Dorothy and hope she wins. The other half of me though really wanted her to lose in one second. The smaller the percentage, the more likely I will be with Ginta.

The battle began as Dorothy summoned her Guardian ÄRM Ring Armor. A suit of armor appeared and rushed at Maira. She really was underestimating the Chess Piece with that weak Guardian ÄRM.

Maira countered by summoning a slimy watery Guardian ÄRM Vacua. The watery ÄRM enclosed Dorothy's ÄRM and broke it. Dorothy seemed more exited though…

"Hey, you got a rare ÄRM. I want that."

"Sure, I'll give it to you…if you defeat me," Maira told the witch.

Snow and Nanashi commented on how gross Vacua looked and how strong it was.

"Dorothy-chan said it was only a test, but…"

"Now, I'll have you become the first corpse of the War Game," the Bishop threatened, "Go, Vacua!"

Vacua was about to attack Dorothy when she called out another Guardian ÄRM Bliki to defend her. (She then said out loud that she just named it just now.)

Bliki was even bigger than Ginta's Gargoyle. When Bliki punched Vacua, the watery ÄRM changed its shape to absorb the attack. Dorothy stayed composed as her Guardian kept attacking Maira's Guardian that kept regenerating itself.

Maira then explained to Dorothy on how he got his Guardian ÄRM Vacua and how he used it to rise from the Pawn class to the Bishop class.

"I will kill you, then ascend another rank."

"So if you lose, will you be demoted back to a Pawn?" Dorothy asked, "Or, if you become a Pawn again, would you rather die?"

Dorothy gave him a death glare. _Those eyes…they look like hers!_ I screamed in my head.

"Let's cut the chitchat, and put an end to this match," Maira told her.

"You're right." Dorothy raised her hand to the left (I think) and called back Bliki.

"Given up already? Vacua will eat you and you will be the first MAR corpse."

Dorothy got out another ÄRM that was called Dimension ÄRM Zipper. A zipped appeared out of nowhere next to Dorothy as she put her hand in it searching for another ÄRM to use to take his ÄRM.

"Forget it, Vacua. Go ahead and trap her!" Maira commanded as his Guardian ÄRM rushed at Dorothy.

By the time that happened though, Dorothy already got out the ÄRM she wanted to use. The ÄRM was a chain with an inu at the end of it. Flames were glowing as she held it.

"What ÄRM would that be? A weapon? Or is it a Guardian?" he asked.

"My favorite." was her answer.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't interest me since it'll be trapped in Vacua soon. Trap her Vacua!"

"Guardian ÄRM, Rain Dog!"

The witch's ÄRM activated revealing a portal where Vacua was sucked into. No one moved as there were big chomp sounds coming from the portal.

_The sorceress Dorothy!_

Eventually something from that portal coughed out Maira's broken ÄRM as Maira ran over to his ÄRM to pick it up to see what happened.

"Come out, Toto," the witch commanded as a huge ferocious god cam put of the portal. "Was it tasty Toto?" she asked the dog.

"It was a little slimy and wasn't too good," the Guardian answered.

"red vein But Toto, you broke the ÄRM!" she yelled.

The dog looked scared as Dorothy kept hitting him calling it a baka inu. "Baka inu! Baka inu! Baka inu! Baka inu! Baka inu!"

"Ow ow, ow. I'm sorry Master!" "-You gluttonous, baka inu!" "I was so hungry!"

Dorothy stopped hitting the dog and told it, "Well, I really didn't want it anyway…one with such a bad taste."

_Then don't make a big fuss over it! _I said to myself mentally.

"Ate it? You ate Vacua?!" Maira asked in an angry yet horrified voice.

"Guardian ÄRM, Rain Dog. His name is Toto. My favorite boy. Although he's a little gluttonous."

Dorothy's inu began to walk toward Maira as Maira took huge steps back.

"I GIVE UP! I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE ÄRMS ON ME!" The Chess Piece screamed.

"Winner-"

"Hold it!"

Pozun stopped the judging as Dorothy told him, "I won't let this end yet."

Toto kept walking toward the Bishop as he just stood their trembling in fear.

"It ate a lot of lives, right?" she asked in a nasty tone, "Maybe it's goof for you to experience being eaten at least once."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Gomen, I'm not as kind as everyone else."

The dog was already in biting range of the Chess Piece.

"Wait, please spare my life!" the Chess Piece pleaded.

"You'd better remember this. In the sorceress, Dorothy. Toto, go ahead."

With that Toto went for the kill and bit Maira's head off. He gulped it down and then ate the body. Nothing was left but the blood that came from Toto ripping his head off.

Everyone (even the Chess Pieces) were trembling in fear of Dorothy's Guardian.

"Th-That's too cruel." Snow complained as she turned away from the gruesome image, "She could have forgiven him."

"That's incorrect, Snow-chan."

"Why? He didn't have any more ÄRMs or anything."

"This is a war."

"Still!"

"Tomorrow, you might be the dead one. This isn't a plain old game. I think that's what Dorothy-chan wanted to say."

Toto returned to his master as she petted him gently before he disappeared and turned back into an ÄRM/

"Oh boy, _he_ became the first death in the Chess. You can announce the winner now."

"S-Second game over! Winner MAR!"

The crowd cheered for Team MAR's victory but I still felt a little uneasy with Dorothy. _For now I'll say she has 33.3 percent of being with Ginta-chan. Which means I have 33.3 percent too…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pozun sent the members back from the battlefield to the castle grounds where everyone was. Where they praised the girls for winning. (Some guy made fun of Nanashi because he lost to a girl.)

_Dorothy…I'm glad she's on our side despite the fact you try to win Ginta's attention._

Suddenly Dorothy and I felt a strong magic power approaching. Two people were teleported back to the battleground and were none other than Jack, Babbo, and my Ginta-chan!

"I'm beat…" Ginta-chan complained.

"That geezer's a Spartan."

"Oh, so you've returned," Ed asked them.

"Gaira-san's training is over," the two boys said. There auras were much stronger than the last time, but I wasn't really paying attention to that as Dorothy jumped on Ginta again.

"Really, isn't it great that both Ginta and Jack have returned, Ed?" Snow asked in a sour tone as she was jealous of Dorothy all over Ginta again.

I don't blame her for being mad though as just watching the scene made me sick to my stomach. Not to mention that my heart was hurting again. _Why is this always happening? _I questioned myself as Dorothy finally stopped hugging and kissing Ginta.

"Gin-tan, we won the battle," she told my Ginta-chan, "Aren't we great?" She had to add that line.

"I trust you, so I'm not surprised," Ginta-chan said proudly.

"He trusts me."

_LIKE HELL YOU BITCH!_

I had to let go of my anger when Gaira came told me to watch something. He threw two rocks at the two boys as Ginta successfully dodged one, and Jack caught the other one in his hand.

"What's the matter, geezer?!" Ginta asked in an angry tone as Jack was rolling on the ground with a big red hand screaming how it hurts.

"Well something like that…"

"_They sensed the presence of a rock that doesn't even have any magical power…in such a short amount of time. _Even though Jack's still stupid…"

Babbo mentioned that he powered up and bragged about getting a Version 4. This resulted in Ginta and Babbo getting into a another argument.

"Umm…Congratulations on winning the second battle," Pozun began, "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'd like to pick tomorrow's battlefield."

"That's it?" Nanashi asked.

"Yes, let's do it!" Ginta-chan cheered.

"Princess Reginrave."

The princess of the castle appeared again and threw the same blue and red dice to the ground. The blue dice had a four on it while the red one had five.

"Here it is. 5 vs. 5 and the location is the volcanic field."

"Volcano?"

"Forget that, just give me food! I'm so tired and hungry," Babbo complained.

"I'm starving too!" Jack complained.

"All right, to celebrate MAR's victory and the return of Ginta and Jack, let's party!" Nanashi stated.

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!"

Just when I thought things couldn't get worst. _We don't need a party when there is another match tomorrow. _

"Let's get ready Gin-tan!" Dorothy told Ginta as she kissed him again. Snow was angry again. My hurt kept pounding. _Why does this always happen?!_

Without realizing it I stomped off back into the castle not caring if I shocked the team or not.

**Normal POV**

Team MAR just looked at Alviss as he stomped off into the castle.

"What's with him?" Ginta asked.

"He's stressed out over two things. One he didn't get to fight, and two he hates celebrations," Nanashi told Ginta.

"Oh…"

"Who cares about him now Gin-tan let's get ready!" Dorothy cheered.

Ginta was lost in thought to what Alviss did just now. _Why has he been weird ever since I gave him that pendant…I'll ask him when Dorothy finally gets off me. _Ginta told himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: TURN OFF THE DAMN SONG! I'M NOT A PERVERT!**

**Aussa: I thought you ask me over, to watch Hollywood squares. You left me in your room and I left a stain on your teddy bear!**

**Goku: It just goes on and on. On and on.**

**Yohko: Turn the music down, the Guardians are here!**

**Aussa: When you catch me with my Polaroid outside the bathroom door!**

**Alviss turns off the music as Aussa and Goku are upset.**

**Judai: Konichiwa mina-san!**

**Me: Runs over to Judai Judai!**

**Judai: Runs toward me Momo!**

**The two embrace in those comedy scenes.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, that was really great.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Eiji: Hey, Alviss. Where's the chapter where you and Ginta are having sex?**

**Alviss: The.. Story… Even gotten…F-Far…Gin-Ginta and I aren't even… blushes madly and runs off pushing all the Guardians that were in the way.**

**Jun: That was rude.**

**Satoshi: I know what you mean.**

**Shigeru: Toshi…he can't help it if he's embarrassed. **

**Me: HEY! Who said that Ginta and Alviss were already having a sex scene? Huh?**

**The Guardians all stare at Kosuke.**

**Kosuke: What? I thought they already had sex.**

**Toshiro kicks Kosuke in the head BAKA! Don't make up stiff that isn't true!**

**Me: Now that you mention it Kosuke…that would be a great idea much later in the story like episode 76 or something.**

**Judai: Don't make us wait that long!**

**Me: If no one posts the episodes on Youtube then you might have to wait. Don't worry though! I'll be able to write up to episode 36 with no problems…episodes beyond that must be posted on Youtube with subtitles if readers want me to continue. **

**Guardians: Oh…**

**Yohko: Readers please review and don't mind Alviss saying _my Ginta-chan _all the time. He's saying _my_ without him realizing it.**

**Eiji: Turn on the music again.**

**Aussa: Okay Turns on the music Short People by Little Criminals.**

**Me: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M NOT SHORT!**

**Aussa, Eiji, Kosuke, and Satoshi: SHORTY. SHORTY. SHORTY.**

**Me: DAMN YOU ALL. Flips the bird.**

**Everyone else excluding Alviss: Sweatdrop**


	5. Kuno Strikes Again

**Kuno Strikes Again**

**Disclaimer: **From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, and Mary who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina. I also own Kuno's ÄRM.

**Me: Girls guess what? You wouldn't believe what happened to me on the bus.**

**Aussa and Yohko: What?**

**Me: The bisexual pervert that appears on the bus who annoys the shit out of me, my friends, and my "friend" isn't appearing on the bus until Track is finished.**

**Yohko: That's great! You don't smell the dog shit in the air when the bisexual pervert raises his armpit.**

**Aussa: Does he even take a shower?**

**Me: No. He doesn't wash his clothes either.**

**Aussa and Yohko: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Me: Anyways please enjoy this chapter. The perverted guy (who's not bisexual) will be returning to finish what he started in chapter 3.**

**Alviss:…**

**Me: Don't worry Alviss-kun. Your boyfriend will be protecting you from him this time.**

**Alviss:…blush**

**Aussa:…I'm going to look for the Guardians now. Leaves the room**

**Yohko: It's amazing.**

**Me: What?**

**Yohko: This is like the first time that you girls didn't argue!**

**Me: Expect for it to happen when I finish typing this.**

**Yohko:…**

Chapter 5: Phantom's Hobby and Kuno Strikes Again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss' POV**

I stormed off inside into my room where I went inside and slammed the door locking it. My heart was hurting so much. Why did it have to hurt so much?!

I flopped onto my bed and sunk my head into my pillow. _I really hate women these days…_

I didn't lay on my pillow for long as I leaned over to my desk (where my alarm clock (if it even existed in MAR) was) and grabbed my pendant (that Ginta returned to me two days ago). I slowly opened the pendant to see a picture of me and my "family" 6 years ago.

"Yukito…Naru…Mary…I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you guys…"

There was a sudden knock on the door as I quickly closed my pendant hiding the picture within it. I got off my bed and went toward the door.

On the other side of the door was none other than Ginta-chan. He looked at me with those sapphire (I think they are) eyes and all I could do was turn away from them and blush. "W-What do you want Ginta…"

"Why were you so mad today? Is it because you didn't get a chance to fight in the 2nd round?" he asked me.

"It's not that Ginta! It's just that Dorothy…made me really…"

"Made you really what?"

"…Angry…"

Ginta was lost and what I said, "What do you mean? Did she do something in her match that made you upset?"

I sighed. I couldn't tell Ginta that I was mad at Dorothy because a kiss that she always gives to him. So I just told him, "It's nothing, so stop asking me!"

A red vein appeared on Ginta's head, "You don't have to be so rude! I was actually trying to cheer you up!"

I turned away from Ginta. _God damnit! When Ginta finally pays attention to me, I push him away from me…damnit!_

"Alviss!"

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that Ginta was still standing there. "W-Why are you still…here?"

Ginta sighed, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the celebration tonight. I know your not the person who likes stuff like this, but I don't want a friend of mine locked up in their room all night doing absolutely nothing."

"What makes you think I do absolutely nothing?"

"Because the way you act in general you…just come to the celebration!"

I stood there not knowing not to do. I just nodded in agreement. Ginta's frown turned into a smile as he told me to meet him downstairs when the sun sets and the moon comes up. As he ran down the hallway to meet to get the celebration ready my heart started to beat faster again. My face turned red as I saw Ginta disappear from sight.

"Ginta…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Normal POV**

"Phantom! Did you watch the match today? I heard Team MAR won 2 to 1, and the hot chicks were the one who won! Are you sure the members of Chess are-"

Kuno was cut off as he glanced at Peta who gave him a death glare which told him to shut the hell up.

"What the hell Peta!"

Kuno silenced himself when Phantom finally turned around to the two Knights. (He was trying to preclude Kuno's voice as he didn't want to hear his babbling about the any of the other members of Team MAR except the leader Ginta and his Alviss-kun.)

"So, are the preparations ready Peta?" the leader of the Chess of asked his loyal knight.

"Yes, the preparations are ready…"

"Good."

"QUESTION!" Kuno yelled as he raised his hand like a grade school kid, "WHAT IS THE PLAN?"

Phantom sighed at his stupid knight as he explained the plan, "The plan is simple while those disgusting people party, I'll lure Ginta into the woods to protect me as he only knows me as a young boy name "Tom." Peta will attack me as Ginta will try to fend off him and other Chess Pawns off. While that's happening Alviss-kun will probably go and look for Ginta on his own when he feels his strong aura. When he's alone I want you Kuno to finish what you started the night before. You must capture him and bring him back to me unharmed. Understand?"

For once, Kuno seemed to be listening to the plan, "Yes Phantom-sama."

"Do not fail me."

"Yes…Phantom-sama…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss' POV**

When the sun set and the moon came out I met Ginta at the entrance of the castle as we both headed to the celebration.

_Finally, I get some time with Ginta-chan! _I thought to myself, but my thoughts were broken when Dorothy came out of nowhere and pounced on Ginta. _Damn witch! You don't have to be on our side now!_

By the time the three of us got to the celebration, it was just a hell for me. Most of the people their were drunk, so they acted like total retards. Team MAR wasn't any better. Nanashi was getting drunk with four girls clinging on him who were drunk too. Snow was acting the annoying little princess she was with one drink of the beer. Edward was complaining to the adults for letting Snow drink. Jack was stuffing his face silly with food. Babbo was sitting next to Ginta drinking as much sake as he can get. As for that annoying which, she just cringed to Ginta like a baby gorilla and wouldn't let go because she was wasted too. Ginta did try to pull her away, but gave up. Gaira-san was just standing near a pole admiring the party, and Bell was perched on my shoulder.

"So," Ginta began, "Snow and Dorothy won their matches? That's great!"

"And it's all because of me!" Dorothy added.

"And you lost," Babbo said to Nanashi who was still flirting with the ladies, "Are you in any position to be flirting with the ladies?"

"Shut up, ball brain!" Nanashi hissed.

_I can only agree with you Babbo. _I thought to myself.

Some of the men in the crowd started to protect Nanashi by saying that the match was still close because if he hit the mark…

**Normal POV**

"Our leader is truly remarkable, isn't he, Chappu?!"

"Oh yes, Mokku!!"

"Amazing boss!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey! **You** guys!"

**(Me: If you hadn't noticed the four guys talking are the guys who tried to steal Babbo from Ginta. Ginta is just shocked seeing them.)**

"Now now, Ginta! Let the past be like a river…and flow away!" the fat bandit Mokku told the blonde.

"Like hell!"

"But…we are as shocked as you Ginta! To think that this ÄRM we tried to steal was powerful enough to go head to head against the Chess Pieces!"

"Don't mean to be impudent Ginta, but we're counting on you!" the long haired bandit Stanley told Ginta, "For all of in Luberia and everybody who was killed…you've got to get revenge!"

"Don't go by appearances. The boss really cares about his friends. Don't let him get killed."

**Alviss' POV**

Gaira-san walked over to me and asked if I remembered.

"Of course I do," I told him, "How could I forget those four?"

My faced almost saddened when Jack asked, "What memories Gaira?"

"During the War Games 6 years ago it was just like this. On days we were victorious, we shared drinks and laughed."

Some other people who watched the war games 6 years ago remembered it too.

"Back then…" I began, "Danna-san regaled us. "I've come from a different world," he said. And he told us stories from that world! Stories of his wife who wrote books…and his only son."

I stopped explaining about Ginta when I saw him frown.

"He was great, fun, and very kind," one of the men said.

"Yeah. He was our great hope."

"He's say things like, "Tell me one time the bad guys won!!" And "We will **win**, I know it!" He was always cheering us up."

"If only Boss was here now. We really lost someone in him…"

Jack and I noticed that Ginta was really upset now at the mention of Danna-san. "Babbo…"

"Uh?" Babbo was totally wasted when Ginta snatched Babbo's cup of sake and began choking it down.

"WHOA GINTA!!!"

"YEAH! THAT'S THE WAY TO DRINK!"

I was really started to worry if Ginta lost it or not. _If he keeps drinking that, then he's going to start acting like the rest of the bakas!_

Ginta finally put the cup down (after drinking it all) and announced, "WE'RE GONNA SAVE THIS WORLD! YOU HEAR ME! WE WILL WIN! I KNOW IT! So says the **son** of Boss. YOU BETTER BELIVE IT!"

The people froze when Ginta declared that he was Danna-san's son. I wouldn't be too surprised because…

After the announcement Ginta collapsed from having low tolerance for alcohol.

"That's why they don't let kids drink alcohol!" Babbo scolded.

"Not a kid…a baby…HIC!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WHO GAVE THE PRINCESS A DRINK?!"

"Gaira-sama…what he said just now…"

"Yes…I can see it in his face. There's no doubt-he is Boss's son!! Our new hope!"

I smiled at Ginta as I walked over to Ginta who passed out from drinking. I scanned the area to check of the witch. She was nowhere to be found as Snow was drunk, so he had Ginta all to himself for the rest of the night. The only problem was that Bell was still perched on his shoulder and would get irritated at him if he tried something that she didn't like.

"Hey…" someone said, "Beside Boss, weren't there two other people who came from different worlds that were like Boss's?"

"I think so, what were there names again?"

The remaining members of Team MAR who weren't drunk (Jack, Nanashi, and Dorothy was somewhere nearby waiting for some juicy information) stopped what they were doing to listen to what the men had to say.

"There names…oh I remember! There names were Yukito and Naru!"

At that time, everything seemed to move slowly as the memories of the two finally came back to me. _Yukito…Naru…_

"There was also another kid that hung around this area too! What was the little girls name?"

"Her name is Mary."

"Oh yeah! The obnoxious little girl that clung to Boss all the time?"

When the people began talking about my "family" I felt lost… Those memories of those people… Those people will never come back and I know it!

I asked Bell to stay next to Ginta as I stood up and headed away from the castle.

**Normal POV**

Team MAR noticed that Alviss was leaving the castle, but decided not to do anything. Instead Nanashi stopped his flirting with the ladies (for a second) and asked Gaira, "What was that about?"

"…Just memories of his past…"

"?"

Unknown to Team MAR no one noticed that Ginta slipped away into the woods because he felt a familiar aura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss POV**

Damn it! It's so annoying when people start talking about dead people from the past! Especially the people I thought of as a family. Sigh If they mention those names one more time, I swear I'm going to…

"Alviss!"

Damn it! The witch was watching me!

Dorothy came down from her hiding placed and asked me why I left the party.

"I left the party because they started talking about some people I don't want to remember-"

"From the last War Game?"

"…Yeah…"

There was a moment of silence before Dorothy asked, "Do you know their names?…What I mean to say is…did any of them looked like me?"

I glanced at Dorothy then turned away. _She looks exactly like Mary…_ I thought to myself. _Maybe the long lost sister that Mary was talking about back then was…_

All of a sudden I felt an evil gigantic aura in the direction north of the castle. There was no mistaking its aura, that's…

"What's wrong Alviss?" she asked.

"? Don't you sense the aura?"

"What aura beside Team MAR's which is outside the castle."

I was confused. How could a sorceress not sense this aura? Maybe…

"Sorry…Dorothy…I'll be right back…"

With that said I ran into the direction of the evil aura leaving Dorothy as confused as ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I continued to head toward the negative aura I was lost in thought about what just said about how she couldn't sense the evil aura. How could she not notice an aura this strong? The only thing I could think of was that someone used a Darkness ÄRM to prevent people from sensing strong magic, but if I can sense then does that mean…

I stopped sprinting when I realized that someone was spying on me again. _Oh, crap. _I thought to myself, _The scene is repeating itself again! I should just turn back before…_

"TOO LATE, MY ALVISS!"

My heart stopped. On one of the tree trunks stood that perverted stalker Kuno.

"K-Kuno…"

"WE MEET AGAIN MY ALVISS!"

He was about to jump off the tree branch when his foot slipped off. He ended up falling down the tree hitting his head from the crash. "WAHHHHHHHH!! THAT HURT!!!!"

"Sweatdrop _This is my chance to run toward the negative aura!_"

While he was still recovering from the attack I zoomed right past him as I continued toward the negative aura, but…he…WAS STILL STALKING ME!

"Get back here my Alviss! Don't make it harder than it has to be!"

_Just shut up, and leave me alone! _I complained to myself.

Kuno was getting desperate as he got out another Darkness ÄRM and shouted, "Darkness ÄRM Stun Beam (**Me: From Stun Spore! Get it?**)!"

When Kuno called out the Darkness ÄRM my body froze completely.

_What…the…hell?_

I turned my head only to see the perverted stalker eyeing me. I was like a defenseless rat being trapped by its predator.

"Darkness ÄRM Stun Beam. It paralyzes the enemy on the spot. You won't be able to move until I use another ÄRM that requires a lot of concentration."

My heart was throbbing as he walked closer and closer to me.

"Get away from me…or…I'll…"

"Or you'll do what?" Kuno asked in an evil tone, "Scream for help? No one will hear your scream because of the barrier I put up."

"That barrier…is that the reason why…"

"The reason why that witch couldn't feel a thing? Yep. With this barrier no one will come and help you."

He continued to walk closer to me until he was finally at face length of me.

"And now, I'm going to take you back to Phantom whether you like it or not."

I thought my heart stopped beating when he said that. I tried to maintain my cool posture, but I couldn't when I looked into those serpent like eyes.

He got out another Darkness ÄRM and I could nave sworn that it was the same one that he used the night before. _Oh god know! If he uses that ÄRM then I'll be…_

I stared at him with nothing but fear in my eyes. He seemed to enjoy that face as it provoked him to grab my chin and lifted it up.

"There's no need to be scared my beautiful Alviss. The Chess Pieces aren't as bad as everyone thinks. They'll make you feel right at home."

I struggled to get away from him, but he was just too strong, and the Darkness ÄRM wasn't helping either.

"…Now…Darkness ÄRM Mesmeric Control!"

**Normal POV**

The Darkness ÄRM Mesmeric Control was used on Alviss as his eyes became lifeless. Kuno smiled at his success of having his Alviss.

"Why not have some fun?" he asked out loud as he put his other Darkness ÄRM away and focused on the one he was using now to control Alviss. He moved his free hand onto Alviss' ass and started to grope it shamelessly.

"Are you sure that you're a guy?" the pervert asked his victim who did not respond due to the Darkness ÄRM. "Guess it doesn't matter!" he continued to grope for another minute or so, but it seemed like forever.

_Stop it…it hurts…_

When he finally stopped his perverted act. He got out a Dimension ÄRM, and said, "Now that I'm done with toying with you, I think it's time to take you back to Phantom."

_Please! Someone…anyone…help…Ginta…_

"Dimension ÄRM Tele-"

He didn't get to finish as someone attacked him from behind with a blade. Stunned he turned around and frowned. "I thought Peta finished you off."

The mysterious figure was none other than…

_GINTA!_

"Get away from Alviss you Chess Piece! Babbo Version 2 Bubble Launcher!"

Babbo turned into the gun form as Ginta fired bubbles at Kuno.

"Damnit!" Deciding not to get hit, he threw Alviss aside (causing the Darkness ÄRM to lose its control over him knocking him out) and dodged the bubbles before they exploded. Ginta took this chance to rush over and grab Alviss before the perverted stalker could seize him again.

"Alviss wake up!" Ginta yelled at his friend, but he didn't wake up. Ginta faced Kuno and glared at him asking, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Now hand him over or face the wrath of Kuno!" Kuno threatened as he stared angrily at the blond with his snake like eyes.

Ginta just snarled at him and held Alviss closer to him, "There is no way in hell that I'm letting you take Alviss away from us."

"Why are you trying to protect someone like him when you couldn't even defend a villager from Vestry!"

Ginta froze when he heard a "villager from Vestry." "That means you know…Tom?"

Kuno smiled evilly and said, "Of course. Peta told me all about a person from Vestry who could hear and see spirits. No matter how many times we tried to capture him, he always gets away, so if we can't bring a boy with that kind of power to out side, we would simply kill him, and Peta did just that."

"Wait…if the guy who killed Tom was Peta…and not Phantom…then Phantom…?"

Kuno realizing what he just said just cursed under his breath. "Are you going to give me the boy or not?"

Ginta got out his Bubble Launcher ready again and was about to fire it when he warned, "Get out of my sight Chess Piece. I failed to protect Tom, but I won't fail in protecting Alviss from you basterds!"

Kuno sighed as he told him, "I give up. You win for tonight, but the next time Phantom's Alviss will be his. So his Alviss better enjoy his freedom while he can."

The perverted stalker laughed evilly before using his Dimension ÄRM to teleport back to the Chess Piece layer.

When Ginta thought for sure that he was gone, he turned Babbo back into his original form and carried Alviss on his back. He then walk toward the direction of the castle.

**Alviss's POV**

"_We will win against the Chess Pieces, believe it!" declared Danna._

"_You can say it all you want, Danna-san, but if you don't walk the walk, then we simply can't believe what you say," scolded a girl with long brown hair. She appeared to be in her late thirties._

"_That's just you Naru!" the blonde complained to the girl._

"_Forget about it Danntan. Naru's always like that," said a little girl around Alviss' age with long pink hair that were in buns. The girl clinged to Danna as he tried to preclude the scolding from Naru._

"_Hey Nana, why won't you shut up for once!" Yukito yelled._

"_Shut up Yukito! It's not my fault that you couldn't hit on a hot guy today!"_

"_What's wrong with being gay?"_

"_I never said that there was nothing wrong with being gay!"_

"_Umm…guys…"_

"_Then don't ruin my perfect moments on hitting on a guy!"_

"_Guys…"_

"_YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME FOR THINGS THAT I DIDN'T DO!"_

"_GUYS!"_

_Yukito and Naru stopped their bickering to look at Danna who was getting ticker off at their squabbling. "If you're going to argue, then do it when the kids aren't around."_

"_It's okay Danna-san," Alviss began, "Mary and I are already used to this adult talk."_

"_Except that it's not really something that adults talk about," Mary added to tick the adults off._

"_Smart ass," was all that Yukito mumbled before he stomped off in one direction as Naru stormed in the other direction pushing Alan and Gaira (that were blocking the door) out of the way._

"_What's with her?" Alan asked the other old man._

"_Women these days."_

"_HEY!"_

"_Mary, you're not technically not even a teenager, never less a women let," Alviss told his childhood friend who he saw as a sister._

_Mary fumed as she shut her mouth and didn't say anything else. All was quiet until Alviss asked Mary, "What is it like to be gay?"_

_Mary was shocked by this question, "Why in the devils are you asking me? I'm not a guy! Ask the experts!"_

"_Okay!"_

_Alviss went over to Danna and asked him the same question that he asked Mary. Danna spit out the beer he was drinking and just stared at him wondering if he was on crack or something._

"_Why are you asking a guy who already has a wife back at home. Ask Yukito. He's the gay guy not me."_

_When Danna said that Yukito popped out of nowhere (like a ninja) and asked "Did you need me for something?"_

"_Actually…" Alviss mumbled, "What is it like to like another guy?"_

_Yukito smiled at him evilly as he explained, "There is nothing wrong with liking another guy as there is nothing wrong for a girl to like another girl and a person to like both genders."_

"_Where are you getting at?" Danna asked suspiciously._

"_To like another guy is the same as liking the opposite gender actually." Yukito stopped explaining because he couldn't think about how to explain it. Alviss was staring at him listening to everything that he was saying. "It's hard to explain, but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_I'll explain it to you later. Naru is returning, but-"_

"_But what?"_

_Yukito leaned over to the boy's ear and whispered, "If you ever fall in love with a guy, I would like to meet him. Then I can test if the man truly loves you or not…"_

"_THERE'S NO PROOF THAT HE'LL BE GAY WHEN HE'S OLDER!" Danna shouted at the spiky haired brunette._

"_Gomen…Mada mada dane…"_

"_? Mary, will I love a man when I'm older?"_

"_Probably."_

"_What's his name going to be?"_

_Mary got out her crystal ball, and said, "The boy will be a 14 year old blonde named…"_

I opened my eyes To find myself on someone's back. _Who is it this time? It better not be Kuno…_

"Alviss!"

My mind finally worked as the person who carried me was none other than my Ginta-chan. "Gin…ta?"

"That basterd almost took you back to Phantom, but you're safe now."

I blushed madly as my heart raced. Ginta-chan saved me? I'm relived, but how embarrassing for him to see me in this state. I stared at my hand to see no bruises from Kuno. _That's weird. _I thought to myself.

"About your wounds on your hand and…umm…the part of your body where that basterd groped you, I healed it with my Babbo Version 4," he told me.

"Thank you…Ginta…" Ginta really is a kind person…

"The only reason he was able to play the part of the hero was because of me, so you better thank me too!"

Ginta frowned when he realized that Babbo was still with him, "Don't be rude Babbo!"

"…Thank you too Babbo…"

Babbo looked at me and smirked.

"I can walk Ginta…"

Ginta looked at me, but he didn't put me down. "I'm not letting you walk after what happened."

"I'm fine Ginta…now please…"

"Nope! Just sit back and enjoy the ride!"

I blushed a crimson red again as my heart was beating faster again. I tried covering my face so her wouldn't see my face, but it was futile. Babbo noticed it and just snickered, but Ginta was totally oblivious as usual.

Ginta continued walking for a few minutes until he finally asked me, "Who was that basterd and what did he want?"

I was silent as I didn't want to tell him why he was after me. "I…don't know…"

"You're lying again Alviss."

"What makes you think that I'm lying?" I asked him innocently.

"Your eyes don't match your words."

He caught me. I guess that's what you would except from the leader of Team MAR.

"Kuno…wants me because…Phantom ordered him to capture me. Phantom wants to finish up what he started six years ago…"

I didn't want to say anymore as Ginta didn't really take the information well, "What did he do to you six years ago?"

"…I can't tell you…I can't…"

I started to shake uncontrollably as Ginta noticed this and decided not to ask anymore questions what Phantom did. He continued to carry me until we got to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GINTAN!" Dorothy screamed as she appeared out of nowhere and was about to pounce on Ginta when Nanashi stopped her.

"What was that for?" she asked the thief.

Nanashi pointed to the two of us as Dorothy understood the situation, but that didn't stop her from running up to the two of us and asked, "What happened to you two?"

"Training!" was Ginta's answer.

Nanashi frowned because he knew exactly what happened, "Al-chan, I think you need to go to sleep."

"Yeah…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginta carried me back into my room (everybody was knocked out from partying) and placed me on my bed. It was nice of him to do that, but it was so embarrassing! I could have sworn that Nanashi was snickering at me when he saw red all over my face.

They left my room and seemed to be heading to the meeting room. If my theory is correct, the rest of Team MAR and Gaira-san would be there discussing something…about me…

When I felt that no one was around, I snuck out of my room and headed toward the meeting room where everybody was. (It was difficult though because my body was still numb from that paralyzing ÄRM.)

When I got to the door, I hid behind it, so no one would see me listening to the conversation.

"Nanashi! Who was that basterd with the long hair? And what does he want with Alviss?" I heard Ginta shout.

"His name," Nanashi began, "Is Kuno according to Alviss. His motivation, I don't know except that he and Phantom are interested in him. Gaira, do you know why?"

Gaira-san shook his head, "I'm sorry if I'm of no help. This Kuno you mentioned wasn't in the War Games last year. My guess that he is a new comer."

"Then how could a new comer rise to the knight class so fast?"

"That's what I'm wondering…"

The room was silent before Nanashi stated, "This isn't the first time that he was attack by that knight."

Everyone stared at Nanashi for what he just told them.

"So, that time," Snow began, "Was he?"

"Yes."

The room was silent again because there wasn't much to say about him. Gaira-san broke the silence, "The only one who really knows who Kuno is are Phantom and Alviss…"

"But Alviss didn't want to say anything about that basterd…" Ginta mumbled.

"He won't talk about it…"

The room was silent yet again as Ginta asked Gaira, "What happened to Alviss six years ago?"

When Ginta asked that question, I my heart stopped. _Gaira-san, please don't tell him…PLEASE!_

"I can't tell you…"

Ginta and the rest of the members were baffled by Gaira-san's answer, "What do you mean you can't answer?"

"You're not ready yet to know what happened. Plus if you knew about it, Alviss will probably feel…"

I felt Gaira-san's anger when he said that. He really wanted to tell them what happened six years ago to let them know what Phantom was really like, but he couldn't. It would mean remembering the horrible past.

"Anyway," Gaira-san began, "We should not leave Alviss alone under any circumstance. If I'm correct, Kuno will probably attack tomorrow unless one of us is with him."

Everyone agreed. I felt relived that I was going to be protected from him, but then it hit me. If they're going to keep watching me…then…does that mean that I'm…weak? No…I don't think that's the right term…

"Understood."

I noticed that Ginta was clenching his fist. He looked upset about something, but I didn't really care as I headed back to my room, but not before hearing Ginta announce, "I'll protect Alviss no matter what!" I blushed madly as I quickly raced to my room to finally go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Normal POV**

"Kuno…"

"Sorry Phantom-sama that I failed the mission!"

"…"

Peta glared at the serpent like man and said in a bitter tone, "That's your second failure. One more and you'll die."

Kuno snarled at the second rank knight and spat, "If you could have held off Ginta for two more minutes, Alviss would be ours."

"No offense, but he's right," said the top rank bishop (the one with the pointy ears).

"You might want to be quiet Bishop," Peta threatened.

Phantom was waiting for his comrades to settle down before he could speak to Kuno. They eventually stopped their bickering and waited for Phantom to speak.

"Kuno," the first ranked knight began, "This is your second failure. Fail again and you know what happens right?"

"Death…"

"That's correct. Don't fail me again."

"I won't Phantom-sama."

Phantom smiled evilly, "Good. Failure is not an opinion."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Is it just me, or are the chapters getting longer and longer?**

**Yohko: They are getting longer.**

**Alviss:…**

**Me: What's wrong Alviss-kun…**

**Alviss: Are you…going to tell them what happened to me…six years ago?**

**Me: Later.**

**Alviss: Sighs**

**Yohko: Here come Aussa and the Guardians again!**

**Aussa and the Guardians barge in.**

**Eiji: HEY GUESS WHAT, NYA! YOU WOULDN'T GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TO ME AND OISHI.**

**Everyone: What?**

**Eiji: He was getting all friendly with me, and-**

**Jun: Did he confess?**

**Eiji:…No…**

**Satoshi: Then we're not interested. **

**Shigeru: Toshi! Don't be rude!**

**Me: By the way, if you have any questions about the characters like Kuno, Yukito, Naru, Mary, or what happened to Alviss in the past, please private e-mail me, and I will tell you, (and spoil the story.) _By the way the age of Naru at six years ago is 39 because she marries Keitaro at the age of 24 (the rest is fictional after this), and is pregnant one month later and gives birth to triplets (two girls and one boy) at some time in the fall. The two raise them for five years before Naru fines the door to MAR and disappears. There she finds a baby girl in a forest and decides to name her Mary. (Mary is not her real name. Her real name will be found out much later.) Naru starts to raise Mary on her own when she came across a village attacked by the Chess Pieces. There she saw two parents begging the Chess Pieces to spare their life by giving them their only son. Infuriated Naru defends the boy and the two parents are in the end killed by them. Naru escapes with Mary and the baby boy in hands and decides to call him Alviss because whatever name his parents used was probably a bad name used by unloving parents. _More to come later…Profiles of the characters will be in the next chapter. **

**Toshiro: Don't spoil it for us!**

**Eiji: We want to know by just reading!**

**Me: True.**

**Alviss:…**

**Kosuke: Don't feel down Alviss if we find out.**

**Alviss:**

**Judai: I know what will cheer you up! (Goes to the radio and turns the radio on. The song is Happy-Happy Joy-Joy by Ren and Stimpy.)**

**Alviss: red vein That's not helping!**

**Everybody excluding Toshiro, Alviss, and Jun: Happy happy joy joy, Happy happy joy joy, Happy happy joy joy, Happy happy joy joy, Happy happy joy joy, Happy happy joy joy Happy happy joy joy joy!**

**Alviss gets really angry and storms off.**

**Toshiro and Jun: sweatdrop**

**Toshiro: That was…weird.**

**Jun: Yeah… Readers please review. If Momo doesn't get 15 reviews within two weeks (WASL) she won't upload this story anymore, and we won't be able to know what happened to Alviss!**

**Toshiro: Yeah. For once, I'm interested.**

**Me: If you ain't the granddaddy of all liars, the little critters of nature, they don't know that they're ugly! **

**Aussa: That's very funny. A fly marrying a bumblebee.**

**Yohko: I chose you to beep, but didn't believe me. WHY DIDN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?**

**Toshiro and Jun: Sighs Alviss wait up! Leaves the room**


	6. The Third Round I

**The Third Round **

**Disclaimer: From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, and Mary who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina. I also own Kuno's ÄRM. I also do not own the song Sleepless Beauty that is sung by Ryuichi Sakuma. **

**Me: The profile list is going to be SO long!**

**Yohko: You said in the last chapter that you would type the profiles down.**

**Me: Yeah…but…**

**Judai and Jun: _Tooku de me wo hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
Yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni_**

**Me: JUDAI! JUN! I'm trying to talk!**

_**(Deguchi no nai) Shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(Kuzureru hodo) Itsuwari wo misete**_

**Yohko: They're good!**

_Umare kawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru_

**Me: I know but…**

_**(Sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)**_

Muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira wo chirasu hana no you ni  
Migaku houseki te no naka no hibi ni sae kizukihajimeteru

**Guardians are cheering on the sidelines at Judai's and Jun's new song.__**

(Tsumetai te ga) Nuke ochita toge qo hirou kara  
(Madoromu hi ga) Kusuburitsuzukeru

**Aussa: What's the song called?__**

Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide

**Me: The song those two made (I know that Ryuichi made the song) is called Sleepless Beauty._  
(Deguchi mo naku) (Kuzure ochiru)_**

**Aussa: Amazing.**

_**Umare kawaru no anaa yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki wa mada megurikuru**_

**Yohko: Those two are so serious when they sings. So intense…so focused.**

_**Todokanu hikari no kanata azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide**_

**Me: No one can beat Judai and Jun with those amazing voices.**

_**(Sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)**_

**Everyone claps at his performance.**

**Judai and Jun: Thanks Mina-san!**

**Alviss: That was awesome Judai!**

**Kosuke: GO JUN!**

**Me: Yep!**

**Yohko: People listen to this song when reading this story. Rolan will be making an appearance in this chapter, and the profiles will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Everyone: Encore Judai! Encore Jun!**

**Judai and Jun: OK!**

Chapter 6: The Third Round (Part 1)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss POV**

"_Alviss? What's wrong?" asked Naru._

"_Mary's being mean to me again!" the little boy complained._

"_What did she do this time?"_

"_She…sniff made fun of homosexuals again…sniff"_

"_sighs I thought I told her to stop that talk. MARY! GET OVER HERE!"_

_Mary heard her mom calling her, so she stopped hanging onto Danna and walked over to her mother who looked rather annoyed at her._

"_Mary, you know you're not suppose to make fun of gay people right?"_

"_Mom…"_

"_When you make criticize them, I take the blame, so…"_

"_MOM!"_

"_What?"_

"_You hate gay people, so why can't I hate them?"_

_There was a long silence before Naru told Mary, "I don't hate gay people. Just because I don't get along with Yukito doesn't mean…"_

"_Here comes Yukito now!" Danna warned as the spiky haired brunette appeared out of nowhere with a red vein on his head. _

"_Which one of you sluts hates gay people?" he asked in an angry tone._

"_I did!" Mary declared._

"_You bit-"_

"_Yukito stop it! She's only 10 years old."_

_Yukito turned to Danna then back to Mary and stomped off._

"_sweatdrop That guy needs anger management," Danna told Naru._

"_You said it. Anyway, don't make of gays again Mary."_

"_Yeah Mary!" Alviss shouted at his sister._

"_Be quiet you cry baby. I was even directing the statement toward you!"_

"_But it still hurts when you say stuff like that!" Alviss protested._

"_Fine…I won't make fun of homos anymore for my crybaby brother."_

"_HEY!"_

_Mary left Naru's and Alviss' side to be with Danna again. Danna complained about her being heavy, but she didn't care. Naru sighed as she turned to her son and told him, "Alviss you'll going to have to stop defending people like Yukito."_

"_How come? Is it wrong for someone to be gay."_

"_No…it just doesn't feel right…in my POV."_

"_So…if I was gay, then would you treat me like Yukito?"_

"_HELL NO! You and Yukito are two different people. The only difference is that he's a baka and you're a smart charming little boy."_

_Alviss blushed at that comment and tried to hide it, but it was futile and Naru just smiled at her son. _

"_If you met a guy that you like, please introduce him to me, and if he's someone I can rely on, then you can be with him forever."_

"_Forever…"_

I woke up from my dream…or was it a vision of my past? It was another bright and sunny morning. Bell wasn't on my pillow like she usually was. Chances are was that she was taking a stroll around the castle. Didn't see know how dangerous the castle was with the Chess Pieces roaming around in it. Chess Pieces…

I sighed as I recalled the events of what happened yesterday. What Team MAR discussed in the meeting room, and what Ginta said…just thinking about what he said made my heart beat faster.

I tried not to let those words get to me as I got ready for the next match, and went out the door only to see Bell with a shocked face.

"What's wrong Bell?" I asked my fairy.

"The old man is back!" she told me.

I looked behind her to see Alan-san. "Took you long enough to show up Alan-san."

"Sorry, that stupid inu had insomnia."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ginta's POV**

The sunlight shines brightly on us. Oh do I love mornings! To bad the morning wasn't perfect because Alviss was late again. It's kind of odd though because I thought people like Alviss were always on time, but in this case maybe I was wrong.

But maybe I'm not wrong and its just Alviss. Now that I think about it Alviss has been acting strange ever since I gave him that pendant. I wonder what was inside the pendant? Why did I get the reaction that I got when I gave it the yellow pendant with a rainbow jewel embedded in it? Why is Alviss being targeted by the Chess Pieces and of course, WHY AM I ASKING MYSELF SO MANY QUESTITIONS? (**Me: Because you're being you Ginta!**)

I snapped back to reality when I saw Alviss approaching.

"What took you so long Al-chan?" Nanashi asked him.

"It's none of your business…"

"Just admit it that you overslept."

"…"

Eventually the referee Pozun came out of the castle asking who would fight today.

**Alviss POV**

It was annoying to be hassled by Nanashi, but when Pozun came I was able to get him to stop.

"Now," Pozun began, "Who will be the five members of MAR to battle?"

Ginta-chan being as energetic as ever stepped up. Jack stepped up next and then Snow. I didn't want to be left out (or feel like I needed protection because of the discussion last night) so I stepped up too. The crowd was wondering why there were only four members.

"Hey what's wrong, Dorothy, Nanashi?" Ginta asked them.

"Today's match needs five people," Jack added.

Dorothy being the witch that she is said in a innocent (not to me) voice, "I'm not in a mood to fight today."

Ginta and Jack fall over.

"Today's the day to flirt with these girls." was Nanashi's excuse as he had to ladies clinging on him.

"Nanashi you baka!" I yelled, but what I really thought was _FUCK YOU NANASHI!_

"W-Why?"

"Is MAR getting disbanded already?" Babbo asked in a sarcastic tone, "I knew I should have been the captain since you got no respect from others."

"Nani?" Ginta punches Babbo and declares, "Then I'll fight as two people!"

_Ginta you baka._

"No I'll fight!" Babbo put himself on Ginta's head as the two start to get into a very violent disagreement yet again.

Not wanting to hear them fighting any longer, I ordered Bell to go over to them and proclaim about Alan's return.

"QUIT IT!!!!!!!!!!"

The fighting stopped. Bell's good…

"Ehm. Don't worry, there is one more person."

"One more person?"

"Come on out the fifth one!"

With that said the doors opened by itself (**Aussa: Scary!**) and out came Alan who made a dramatic entrance. He's better…

The crowd was astonished that Alan had returned and started cheering his name.

"Old man!"

"You sleepy head."

"If you've got complaints, you'd better complain to the inu for taking so long to go to sleep."

Pozun told Alan-san that he couldn't participate because he didn't take the test at the beginning. When Pozun said that, Alan called out Tomato and Halloween appeared on one of the higher floors of the castle.

"We stalemated six years ago, didn't we? How about it? Don't you want to settle the score?"

We were all waiting for an answer, but he didn't respond. I could tell however that he was waiting for Phantom's approval. I could tell that he got the approval when the pumpkin started glowing red.

"Pozun!"

"Y-Yes Halloween-sama?"

"I just got a message from Phantom. Coincidentally, we have the same answer. We will accept Alan's participation in the War Game as a special case."

The crowd cheered for Alan being able to participate, but then asked about Gaira-san. Halloween just said that they don't need an old man to participate and then left.

Pozun was about to send us to the volcano field when Bell tried to hitchhike on my shoulder however that didn't work as only the five members of Team MAR could go. When we disappeared Bell was really disappointed.

At the battlefield Ginta-chan was checking his surroundings, "There really are volcanoes here…"

"So basically if we fall into the lava does that mean we-"

"Die? Yes."

"You don't have to be so blunt…"

Ginta then asked Pozun, "Where are the Chess Pieces?"

Pozun looked away from Ginta and mumbled, "Umm…one of the Chess Pieces…overslept…"

Ginta, Babbo, and Jack fell on the ground and laughed. "Our greatest enemy…overslept?!"

"Yes…"

They continued to laugh as Snow joined in too. I sighed. I wished they would realize that Alan-san overslept too. _Yukito was like this too…_

Eventually the Chess Pieces appeared. The problem was that there was only four of them.

"HEY! THERE'S ONLY FOUR OF YOU! WHERE'S THE LAST ONE?" Ginta-chan asked in a rather loud tone.

The Rook Pano (the girl that Jack lost to in the first round) pointed to something behind a rock and said "He tripped."

The Chess Piece that tripped was none other than a Knight from the last War Games. I'm sure the knight was named Rolan well known for being a pussy, but now that Kuno joined the Chess Pieces I think he is the second sissy.

Alan-san decided to fight first.

"Ha! You're raring to go huh, old man?" Ginta asked.

"Are you kidding? After all that time cooped up in that inu?!" Alan-san faced the Chess Pieces asked, "Where's my opponent? A knight I assume? Not that I care…"

Rolan and three other Chess Pieces stepped back. They didn't want to fight the man of legend. Sadly one stupid Rook decided to fight him declaring that when he kills the man of legend that he would be promoted to a Knight and that Rolan would be demote Rolan back to a Rook.

"Well, if that's how it's meant to be…good luck Alibaba!"

_What a pussy._

"I don't want to go against that guy wither. Be my guest Alibaba!"

_At least she knows what she's dealing with._

"Third battle, first match begin!" Pozun declared.

The ignorant Rook summoned a Guardian Genie (**Me: It looks like Jafar!**) and began explaining how there are Rooks stronger than Bishops (like Loco who defeated Nanashi) and worthless Knights like Rolan. Ginta-chan, Jack Babbo, and Snow laughed at that line because it was true. He then bragged about how his ÄRM would defeat Alan-san. Alan-san however was really bored as he just told him to hurry up and attack.

Snow just had to shout, "D-Don't Ed!!! You can't take this so lightly…THAT'S THE SAME MISTAKE NANASHI MADE!"

(**Me: Outside the battle field you see an angry Nanashi with a red vein on his head. He actually got mad at a girl!**)

"That genie sure looks powerful…" Jack mumbled.

I was getting really tired of Team MAR underestimating Alan-san, so I told them, "You guys don't understand how terrifying that man is."

The provoke worked as he attacked with his Genie. Alan-san took it out in one blow with a single punch like it was nothing. Alan-san wasn't done there as he walked over to the stupid Rook and punched him. He then started dragging him to the volcano.

The man of legend then gave a lecture, "You made three mistakes. First. It takes time for ÄRMs to completely synchronize. Concentration…sixth sense…gets built up during the battle. And if a Guardian is moving on its own volition, synching is even more essential. Showing your trump card from the beginning…was stupid. Second it was just too early for you to take on a fighter like me…"

The Rook realized his mistake and started begging for mercy. He wasn't spared as Alan-san tossed him into the volcano (after the second mistake was explained they were already at the volcano).

"Third. Who did you think you were talking to huh?!" he asked the Rook as he fell into the lava.

"First match, victory to Alan!" Pozun declared.

"Old man that incredible!"

"You smacked that genie down with one punch!

"An ÄRM with no magic coursing through it is no more than a balloon," Alan-san explained to Ginta-chan and Jack.

"You! Don't sleep a wink after today! We need you!" Babbo told him.

"It's not that easy, Globo!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the second match Pano stepped up to fight.

"Huh, I thought we defeated her team…?"

"Ginta, you really are a baka!" I yelled, "You don't understand the rules at all!"

Ginta stared at me with confused eyes as I sighed, "One more time: Even if a team loses…those who won their individual matches…are able to enter to the next game. You should have gotten that part already."

"Well sorry if I'm not a genius like you!"

"Baka…"

Jack decided to fight her again. Everyone was unsure about that decision, but Ginta ensure that Jack is not the same person as he was in the first round. (**Me: Does that mean he's not a pervert?**)

"Second match Jack vs. Pano begin!"

The battle started with Pano throwing that evil ball from her weapon at Jack. Jack surprisingly caught it, but the bad consequences came when Jack started rolling around the ground complaining on how his hand hurts.

"That's what you get for showing off."

When he recovered from the attack. Jack left his Weapon ÄRM stuck in the ground as he turned toward Pano and jumped at her as she turned that evil ball into four smaller balls that were launched at him. Jack was able to dodge only three of them as the fourth one hit him in the stomach as he was so close to getting to her.

"Tsk…so close," she taunted to him.

"Nope close enough."

Suddenly thorns were planted into Pano's skin as they turned into mushrooms when Jack commanded them to.

"Magic Mushroom. Type one."

The Rook then started hallucinating stuff that weren't happening at all like the volcanoes erupting and stuff.

"I've seen that kind of mushroom before. It's a mararai!"

"Is it edible?" Ginta asked.

"Poisonous but survivable. Famous for its hallucinatory effect." Alan-san.

"An "up" personality might think they're meeting kami-sama," I continued, "But a "down" personality…well you can see…"

I was actually surprised that the hallucination was so strong. Jack really did change.

Jack asked her to give up, and surprisingly she gave up as she hugged him. (She probably thought that Jack was handsome in the new hallucination.) Jack basically won the match and everyone cheered for his victory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right Jack! You won!" Ginta cheered.

"I have a whole new opinion of you!" Snow added.

"You won with a trick monkey! Don't get so cocky!"

"HEY! IT WAS MY FIRST WIN! THROW ME A BONE!"

**Warning: RANDOM PARODY**

When Jack said that I threw him a bone as Jack went after the bone.

"Alviss…" Ginta began, "Where did you get the bone?"

"Oh…there was a dead corpse outside my room, so I just took the leg bone from it hoping that I could use it later."

"…Scary…"

**END OF WARNING BACK TO THE BATTLE**

"Okay, my turn next! Let's go for 3 to 0!"

As Snow stepped up to the field Rolan decided that the Bishop with the long hat would fight. Just as the match was about to begin…

"Just a minute!" -Snow.

"What is it Snow?" -Ginta.

"…It's hot here!" -Snow.

**CHANGING!**

Snow took off her first layer of clothes which was her pink jacket and then her red sweater leaving her top nothing but a pink tang top…

"That's good Snow-chan!" -Babbo.

"Right! SEXY SNOW!" -Ginta.

"ONE MORE LAYER! ONE MORE LAYER!" -Jack.

Again my heart started to hurt as Ginta and the other two bakas were going all pervert on her. _DAMN IT SNOW! STRIPPING IN FRONT OF GINTA-CHAN JUST TO GET HIS ATTENTION! I swear that I will get you back! _I screamed in my head. I could have sworn that Snow was snickering at me.

(**Me: NOTE: Snow originally gets mad at Jack for suggesting that one more layer is taken off. However Alviss doesn't know this as he was pissed off that she was getting all the attention.**)

The third match finally started. Mr. Hook already declared that he would beat Snow in 5 minutes. Alan-san agreed to what he said. I couldn't agree more, and I'm not saying this because I'm jealous of her…wait did I just admit that I was jealous of Snow for attracting Ginta-chan.

Mr. Hook attacked first as Snow countered all the attacks. The problem with her attacks was that it wasn't stable as her Weapon ÄRM Sword of Ice began to lose its shape.

"…The main attribute of Snow's ÄRM is ice," I began to explain to Ginta because he noticed that Snow was struggling in the battle. "Since she's forced to be synch with that ÄRM constantly she's physically predisposed to be weak against high temperatures and fire. And in this land of volcanic mountain ranges, she is expanding more physical strength than anyone else. That physical and mental stress detracts her synchronizing with her ÄRM decreasing her magical powers. She has no chance of winning!" I just had to blurt that out…

"So that's what he meant! This is bad, Ginta! We should have her give up…"

"SNOW!"

Snow stopped her movement when Ginta told her, "It's okay! I'll get it done next!"

Snow being the stubborn princess she is informs him that she can keep going.

Snow used all her remaining magic powers to summon her Guardian ÄRM Yuki-chan, but it was easily defeated by Mr. Hooks Anger Anchor. Snow collapsed from her Guardian being destroyed.

"SNOW!"

Ginta was worried about her, but I certainly wasn't. I mean if that Bishop killed her now I would have one less rival for Ginta-chan's affection…wait that's what I call selfish! I won't my selfishness take over!

I stepped into the battlefield and asked him to stop the fight since it was clear who won and who loss. Surprisingly the Bishop agreed. _Why can't some Chess Pieces be this generous? Kuno isn't!_

I frowned as I saw Ginta run over to Snow, "Are you all right, Snow?!"

"Yeah…I'm so sorry…but I didn't give up…I didn't…"

"I'm going to have Snow withdraw from battle for a while. She's at the end of her rope, Alan-san started, "The day's spent running, trying to escape from Lestava with me…the terror of pursuit, the accumulating fatigue…of encasing herself in the ice…the feeling of loneliness and despair…making the decision to fight, and then the long, grueling training. It's all exhausted her spirit…and pounded her body to tatters. After all this time getting to know her, Ginta, I guess you never saw…she's still a 14 year old girl. Let's let her rest…just a little bit."

"…Can you stand Snow?"

"Y-Yes!"

Ginta tried his best to support Snow as Pozun declared the winner.

"…Hey Ginta…Am I holding you guys back?"

Ginta was upset by the question and decided to piggy back her, "NO WAY! You're fighting well! Just…from now on don't give up. Just don't push yourself too hard either. If you die, Ed, Jack, Nanashi, and everyone else will be sad, and so would I…"

"Okay…"

My heart was really hurting this time. Just seeing Ginta and Snow together smiling and giggling at each other…it just really damn hurt. _Ginta…_

(**Me: Note: When I was watching this episode I thought I saw Alviss frowning at Snow because of how Ginta was paying attention to her. It may be just be, but I could of sworn he was frowning…**)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the fourth match the Bishop with the clown face decided to fight (after he fell of the rock he was sitting on. He was asleep the whole time.)

It was me and Ginta-chan left. It's too risky for Ginta to fight the Knight, so I would fight the Knight leaving him with the Bishop.

"I'll take the Knight. You go Ginta."

"Red vein Getting ordered around kind of pisses me off!"

"Jeez…that's true…" Babbo added, "What sort of talk is that towards my number one servant?"

"Right! Right! Right! You think so too Babbo? It pisses you off too right?"

_I guess I'm going to have to persuade him. _I thought to myself, "Don't forget that you're the captain. It's still too dangerous for you who is lacking in battle inexperience, fighting against the night."

Ginta-chan was actually listening to what I had to say.

"No matter what happens, you have to win. The loss of the captain is the loss of the team. You know what that means right?"

Silence. Time to make my move!

"I'm counting on you **captain-sama**."

I notice his ear perked up.

"So your best **captain**!" -Snow.

The ears seem to get bigger.

"We're counting on you **captain**!" -Jack.

That was enough to persuade him as he rushed to the battle field, "Let's go Babbo!"

"He's…"

_I'm glad he's stupid…_

"Chess Piece, Kannochi, MAR, Ginta, Captain! Third round, third match begin!"

_Good luck…Ginta-chan._

Kannochi started the battle by planting a curse on Ginta. He took off the hat he was wearing on his head revealing a candle and warned, "When this candle burns out, you'll also disappear since you become a candle."

"Na-" -Ginta.

"Nani?!" -Jack.

"That ÄRM is!?" -Snow.

"In one sense, we gave Ginta the most troublesome guy to fight against." -Alan-san.

"Break his ring Ginta! He's telling the truth! That's the Darkness ÄRM Body Candle!!"

I cautioned him too late. The Bishop ate the ring…

Ginta began pounding on the Bishop with Babbo Version One Hammer Version. Kannochi managed to dodge all the hits except one that sent him backwards.

"I almost coughed it up…this is not a laughing matter…"

He jumped away from Ginta and decided to change his tactics. The staff he was holding sprouted flames from the tip of it. He put the flames on the candle on top of his head as the candle started melting. "Having you burn out as soon as possible isn't bad either. Darkness ÄRM Body Candle. What that means is this thing on top of Kannochi's head…is you right now. You're a candle. You'll drip, melt, and finally disappear."

"Ginta…" -Snow.

"This isn't good! A Darkness ÄRM user of all things!" Alan.

"Darkness has too many unknown tendencies which make them hard to counter. Just like the second battle in which Nanashi lost, the way in which you can directly counter them are limited."

"Is there a way to defeat the skill?" -Jack.

"One of the two ways to defeat it…" Snow began, "Is destroying the ÄRM itself, which isn't possible anymore. There's only one way left."

"What's that?"

"But for Ginta right now…"

"Damn, if it was going to be like this, I should have let Ginta take out that baka in the first round!"

Ginta was going to die if he didn't think of something fast…

Ginta asked Kannochi why he served the Chess Pieces.

"Kannochi doesn't care about killing people. Kannochi just loves thrills and drama. War Games, how dramatic. It's not bad, is it? I like games that put lives on the line. Even if I die…that's not so bad. But beating you in a life and death battle isn't bad either!"

"So you're just a battle freak/ huh? Not really a bad guy?"

"I could just as easily have fought on your side. Fighting the Chess Pieces also wouldn't have been so bad."

There was silence until Ginta-chan told Babbo that they were going to use "that form". Ginta's magical wavelength changed.

"Gargoyle right?"

"That's not good! Even if he defeated Kannochi, that ÄRM he swallowed won't break! Ginta will still melt!"

"That's not it! It's not Gargoyle!" I corrected her.

"Version 4 The Holy Protector Alice!"

Alice used her healing powers to remove the curse.

_He really is the person that Mary said he would be. _I thought, _Unpredictable._

"Okay! Let's start this fight over from square one!" he declared, "From now on it's a simple fight!"

"That's no good…I messed up…" Kannochi began as he started to melt, "I shouldn't have…used the Body Candle…against and baka like you… I should have fought you normally from the start…"

"Kannochi?! Why?! You can put out the flame on the candle now!"

"I can't put out this flame…anymore…"

"Kannochi!"

"What does this mean?" Jack asked me.

"It's the condition."

"Condition?"

"Yeah. All Darkness ÄRM have a condition with the user. The condition of the Body Candle is that, if it fails, the user melts."

"Babbo, we need to help Kannochi with the Holy ÄRM…"

"It's too late for that…" Babbo mumbled.

"For you, starting with the Knight class, is where the real battle begins…That means that the real enemy start from now on!"

"Why?! How can you…Now way…"

"Don't lose…Sending these words to the enemy and disappearing isn't bad either…"

Kannochi completely melted and Ginta was declared the winner.

"With that it's three wins! MAR wins."

"Not yet…The fighting hasn't ended yet…"

"It is MAR's victory, but in order to determine the fighter's eligibility, the battle will continue..." Pozun told Team MAR.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: That is the first part of the third round. The second part will be Alviss' match and his connection to Phantom. Sigh I which I didn't get kicked out of my office…**

**Kosuke: I know…**

**Kosuke and I were kicked out of my office because we were disturbing Judai's and Jun's song.**

**Me: Anyway, I got the profile right here: **

**Naru is 39 because she marries Keitaro at the age of 24 (the rest is fictional after this), and is pregnant one month later and gives birth to triplets (two girls and one boy) at some time in the fall. The two raise them for five years before Naru fines the door to MAR and disappears. There she finds a baby girl in a forest and decides to name her Mary. (Mary is not her real name. Her real name will be found out much later.) Naru starts to raise Mary on her own when she came across a village attacked by the Chess Pieces. There she saw two parents begging the Chess Pieces to spare their life by giving them their only son. Infuriated Naru defends the boy and the two parents are in the end killed by them. Naru escapes with Mary and the baby boy in hands and decides to call him Alviss because whatever name his parents used was probably a bad name used by unloving parents. She doesn't get along with Yukito that well when in front of Alviss and Mary, but she does care for him. She sees Danna as her husband, but more perverted as in later chapters in Alviss' flashback, Danna will start doing perverted things to her which will result in a slapstick. Naru was trying to figure out what was the birthmark that was on Alviss top part of the leg, but never got to figure out what it was and what it meant because of her death.**

**Mary is 10 years old when she dies. Mary is actually Dorothy's and the Queens's younger sister. (As in chapter 4 and 5 Alviss sees Mary in Dorothy.) Mary was separated from the other two when she was still an infant. Naru found her and raised her into the Sarah (Love Hina character) type of girl. Mary's real name is Dory (which will be started when Team MAR goes to Dorothy's home town.) Mary loves sheep (hence Mary had a little lamb) and is always seen wearing wool on her. She has very strong magical powers that if used the wrong way could kill 100's of people. Only Danna, Alan, Gaira, Yukito, Naru, and Alviss (he overheard the conversation when he was playing hide and seek with Mary) are aware of this, but keep it secret. She is aware of her strong powers, but only uses some of it for things like fortune telling and predicting the future. The girl also hates homosexuals because she thinks that Naru hates them because of the way she treats Yukito in front of her and Alviss. Mary did plant a humorous curse on Alviss that will be revealed in the next two chapters. (I really don't want to say what the curse is. It's too funny, and the only way too remove it is to have the person you love confess their feelings for you, or when she is really laid to rest.) When Mary dies trying to protect Alviss she mumbled a curse saying that her soul would not go to rest until the zombie tattoo that is on Alviss is completely gone. She is basically a spirit that follows Alviss around that Alviss does not notice. In fact he doesn't notice until after the semifinals. Danna seems to be her first love. She was aware of Alviss' birthmark and thinks that it's weird to have a birthmark that resembles Suzaku from the Universe of the Four Guards.**

**Yukito is 26 years old meaning that if he was alive (and he is) he would be 32 years old (probably 3 years younger than Alan since I think that Alan is like 35 years old.) He has spiky brown hair and blue eyes. (He kind of looks like Sora from Kingdom Hearts. However he looks more like a character I created on my Yu Gi Oh GX Spirit Caller game for Nintendo DS.) Yukito is very rude, immature, clumsy, reckless, and irresponsible, but his incredible magic power makes up for it. He's also very manipulative in some situation that concerns Naru's and Danna's relationship. Alviss idolized Yukito as he looked up to Danna. Yukito was well known for taken our his opponents in one hit, or without using a single ÄRMYukito is gay (obviously) and will constantly scare the other cross guards by asking them out. Only a stupid or drunk person would go with him. Since he's gay however Alviss took it to heart that if he wanted to be like Yukito he would be asking every cute guy he met out too…that wasn't the case when Phantom did the most terrible thing to Alviss after Alviss finished his training and after Mary and Naru died. Only Alviss, Danna, Alan, Gaira, Phantom, Yukito, and Mary (ghost) knows exactly what happened to Alviss. What is strange though is that Kuno seems to know what happened too, but he never witnessed the scene and Phantom did not seem to tell him what happened. When Mary and Naru died he thought he lost a part of himself which he told Alviss. After Danna was killed (Phantom died too) Yukito felt that he was weak because he lost three of the four important people to him. Yukito decided to train somewhere that he would not state where he was going and would return to fight in the War Games when the Chess Pieces rose in power again. Before he left to train, he gave Alviss a pendant that had a picture of him, Naru, Mary, and Alviss in it. (The original picture was too big, so he had to trim it, so Danna, Alan, Gaira, and some other Cross Guards were cut off.) He swore that they would meet again, and that was the last time Alviss saw him. Everyone assumed that he was dead because no one has heard from him since. Yukito came from the Tokyo Mew Mew world (the pendant really looks like Ichigo's and Corina's (I like her American name better than the Japanese name) pendant when they transform. In other words the pendant has a power when tapped into it can transform the person into the animal that they resemble. Yukito however could not use it. He figured that because he was a guy that it wouldn't work, but when Mary tried to use it, he realized that only a certain person can use it, so he gave it to Alviss hoping that he would bring out it's power. For some strange reason in Alviss' POV, Kuno seems to remind of him of Yukito, but he decides not to tell anyone this until much later. Note that Yukito was very interested in Alviss' birthmark (which is on Alviss' top part of the leg.) that resembles a Phoenix or in other words Suzaku from the Universe of the Four Gods.**

**Me: Gasping for air My throat hurts…Kosuke I need…water…**

**Kosuke is nowhere to be found.**

**Me: WTF?!**

_**Umare kawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru**_

**Me: They're still singing?! No wonder I can't find Kosuke! That song is amazing though, so I'll go back in whether they like it or not! By the way. Readers please review this chapter. Also review my other stories like Dark Memories (I need 7 people to continue) and The Song of Hope (new story that is a Prince of Tennis, Yu Gi Oh GX, Negima, and Chrono Crusade crossover) I really need encouragement for those stories like Purplemonkeycover's Mysteries of the Subconcience story that has 43 reviews. She has a lot of love and encouragement, so I need it too! Please review and I hope you can wait until next week when I post the second part of the third match. **

**I turn toward the door and run in just in time for Judai and Jun planning another encore of Sleepless Beauty with Judai singing the English version and Jun translating it in Japanese.**

**ENGLISH VERION**

_**From far away, let your eyes shine those who have awakened are still waiting.  
Seduce the ramparts of the night in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere.**_

(Without an exit) if you intend to survive the impact  
(To the point where you fall apart) enrapture the deceits

You who have been reborn, color your eyes without smiling alone.  
Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, in some miracle we could still brush into each other.

(Hold me gently in order to break me)

Be exposed in a state of purity like a flower whose petals have fallen.  
You're just beginning to notice the days are shining jewels cupped in your hand.

(A cold hand) gathers up the shed thorns, so  
(A banked flame) continues to smolder

Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now.  
Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away.

(And there's no way out) (I'm falling further down)

To the reincarnation of you, I say color your eyes without smiling alone.  
Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, the miracle could still happen to come again.

To the reincarnation of you, I say color your eyes without smiling alone.  
Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, the miracle could still happen to come again.

(Hold me gently, always catch me, more and more, in order to break my heart)

**Japanese VERSION**

_**Tooku de me wo hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
Yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni**_

(Deguchi no nai) Shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara  
(Kuzureru hodo) Itsuwari wo misete

Umare kawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru

(Sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)

Muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira wo chirasu hana no you ni  
Migaku houseki te no naka no hibi ni sae kizukihajimeteru

(Tsumetai te ga) Nuke ochita toge qo hirou kara  
(Madoromu hi ga) Kusuburitsuzukeru

Ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide

(Deguchi mo naku) (Kuzure ochiru)

Umare kawaru no anaa yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi wo irodoru  
Nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni nattemo kiseki wa mada megurikuru

Todokanu hikari no kanata azayaka ni mau omoi wo egakou  
Michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki wo osorenaide

(Sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)


	7. Tattoo Shipping II

**Tattoo Shipping**

**Disclaimer: From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, and Mary who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina. I also own Kuno's ÄRM. Additionally I do not own Cutey Honey.**

**Me: Sigh**

**Aussa: What's wrong?**

**Me: I feel neglected…**

**Yohko: How come?**

**Me: I'm not getting as much reviews as I want…is it because of the story?**

**Aussa: Doubt it. I think it's because MAR isn't popular on that website.**

**Me: You think?**

**Yohko: Positive. **

**Me: I have another problem.**

**Aussa and Yohko: What?**

**Me: I have to type a LONG fighting scene!**

**Aussa: The fighting scene will probably be better than the sex scene.**

**Me: Jeez, thanks a lot…**

Chapter 7: Tattoo Shipping

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss' POV**

_Ginta-chan won the match! I knew he would, but…_

"I somehow won…peace!"

"Your amazing Ginta! What do you call that cute girl?"

"Umm…Alice."

"A-Alice-san…"

I could tell that Jack was having dirty thoughts…then it hit him, "But…that's Babbo, right?"

"Don't make a face like that!" Babbo yelled slightly embarrassed, "It's not like I enjoyed it either you insolent fool!"

"But, saying you used your imagination…It seems like a Guardian that you imagined while you were delusional…"

"Huh?"

"So that's your type, huh? Ginta you're kind of perverted…"

"That's true…" I added not realizing that I said it out loud.

"I'M NOT PERVERTED YOU TWO! I'M NORMAL!"

_Yeah…whatever._

"Well aside from its shape and form, adding that power was definitely a good thing. If you hadn't imagine Alice, you would have been dead by now."

_So does that mean that it was better to imagine a lady with big breasts than to die?_

"Yeah…but…Kannochi died instead…he wasn't just a bad guy…he just wanted the thrill of battle…it's not like he enjoyed killing…"

"Ginta…"

_Ginta-chan…_

"I just wish I could've had a normal fight with Kannochi…"

"If you didn't do it, he would have killed you. Kannochi is one of the Chess Pieces. You can't forget what the Chess Pieces did to MAR. The people of MAR Heaven, who've been hurt by the Chess Piece's actions, are seeking hope right now. A presence that can take on the fate of this world. To give courage and hope to all of its people. Your father became a hope. Don't lose your way in your fighting, Ginta! And…fight, Ginta!"

"Yeah!"

_It's my turn to fight!_ I walked over to Ginta-chan, and told him not to drown in his reflections.

"Alviss…"

"I'll praise you for surviving. I'm next."

Ginta and I turned toward the Chess Pieces waiting for the Knight to step up to the field.

"Be careful, Alviss, he's…"

"Yeah I know."

I knew that Ginta was worried about me. I mean after what he said last night…I can't let him worry about me! I'll show him that I don't need no protection like Snow does.

When I stepped up to the field Rolan went over to Pozun and asked, "U-Um, do I really have to fight?"

"Hah?"

"B-Because it is 3-1 and it is already apparent that MAR victory has been decided, so…we shouldn't have to fight."

"No. You are required to fight in order to see whether you qualify to fight later on," Pozun told him flatly, "Those are the rules of the War Game. Rolan-san you were a participant of the War Games six years ago, so you need to be more firm. You will fall out of favor for Phantom.

"Th-That would be a problem! I do not want to fall out of favor with Phantom!"

Roan finally tottered over to the battlefield. What a sissy!

**Normal POV (Me: I'm going to have fun with this scene.)**

"Chess Piece, Rolan. MAR, Alviss. Third battle, final match, begin!"

_13 Totem Pole!_

13 totem poles appeared from the ground and were launched (I mean attack from under the ground) at Rolan.

**WARNING! GIRLY BEHAVIOR! (Me: If you have episode 29, watch this in chipmunk speed to get a LOL.**

"Iyaan!" (**Me: Iyaan is a girly way of screaming.)**

"_I-Iyaan_?"

Everybody is shocked.

Rolan continued to dodge the totem poles like a sissy screaming "No!! Iyaan!! Ukyaa!!" (**Me: Ukyaa is yet another girly way of screaming.**)

On the castle grounds…

"Go, Alviss! Defeat the Knight Rolan with your 13 Totem Pole!" (**Me: Bell is so annoying when sped up.**)

"No…Iyaan…Ukyaa?"

"What's with…him?"

Back to the battlefield.

"He just keeps running away."

"Maybe he has no will to fight."

"Iyaaaan!!"

"No…that's"

"Huh?"

"No…"

Team MAR finally started to notice.

On the castle grounds.

"Oh…"

_I see…_

Back to the battle field.

_He's not just lucky._

Rolan dodged the last totem pole.

**WARNING AND HUMOR OVER! BACK TO THE REAL BATTLE.**

_He passed through all my poles!_

"_He saw through them all! _Don't let you guard down! He's coming!"

Rolan smiled as he said, "W-Well this time-" At this point the gets a serious face. "It's my turn. Stone Cube."

Rolan used his Nature ÄRM to summon stone cubes that were fired at Alviss. Alviss dodged them by jumping on one of them, but the cube self-destructed which caused a chain reaction that destroyed all of them as Alviss was caught in the wildfire (**Me: I think that's what it's called.**)

Luckily Alviss survived the explosion (**Aussa: That's our Alviss!**) It was then that Rolan noticed the zombie tattoo on his hand.

"You!! You have received Phantom's baptism!!"

"So what?"

"Then…" Rolan rolls up his sleeves to reveal a marking that was similar to Alviss' tattoo, "You're the same as I am…"

Alviss and Alan were shocked that he had the same markings as the blue haired boy. Ginta, Jack and Snow were confused.

"Why? Why would Phantom do that to one of his own? That's a zombie tattoo! The moment it covers your entire body…you'll turn into a living corpse never to die and never to truly live again!"

"A zombie?" -Snow

"Then Alviss…is under a curse too?!" -Ginta

"Yeah…in the War Game six years ago…" Alan began, "Alviss who was just a ten year old brat, had that put on him by that basterd Phantom in front of my very eyes."

"Why do you become so enraged?" Rolan asked innocently, "This is the mark of the one who has been chosen." (**Me: For what? Getting fucked?!**)

"Nani?"

"I took the baptism (**Me: What does that word mean?**) of my own free will. So I can walk the same road as him!"

Rolan summoned more Stone cubes and launched them at Alviss which he continued to dodge. He got out his 13 Totem Pole Rod Version and began banging them away.

"Why? Why do you seek to be a living corpse out of your own free will? The reason why you seek to be so much like Phantom. Why's that?!"

Alviss was close to Rolan after he hit another Stone Cube with his bow. Rolan then mumbled, "Because I **belong** to him."

**FLASHBACK! (Aussa: Boring!)**

_When I was a child…I lost both my parents. I survived all on my own. People were indifferent…pretending not to see me. Or perhaps they really **didn't** see me. I was a sickly child, and I'm sure I would have died on the streets…._

_But one day…he appeared…_

"_Will you come with me?" That's all he said…_

**END OF FLASHBACK (Aussa: Told ya it was boring.)**

Alviss was still dodging the Stone Cubes as Rolan told him that because of Phantom that he was still alive.

"Phantom…taught me many things. The sixth sense that lay dormant within me…how to fight…how to live…how to make the world my own…"

An aura appeared behind Rolan that sent the sixteen year old backwards.

"How could I not give him my heart and soul. This mark means we've been chosen. Won't you join us?"

"You're being used! How can you not see that?!"

With that said the red aura appeared behind Rolan again, "That's fine with me, as long as I am still needed by him! Stone Cube.

_13 Totem Pole!_

Rolan launched another set of Stone Cubes at Alviss, but his totem pole's stopped the attacks by catching the cube in midair. Before the cubes exploded on top of the totem pole another section from another totem pole pushed it off of the totem pole. The attack was very effective.

"That's great Alviss!" Ginta cheered.

Alviss was breathing heavily from the attack he just did.

"You fight very well," Rolan commented.

"The tables have been turned!" -Ginta

"Yeah, yeah!" -Jack

"No. That Knight's power isn't anything like that." Alan told the two boys.

"Well then…how about this?"

Rolan was using half of his power as he caused a huge earthquake. The volcanoes were erupting as the earth shook. Rolan summoned a snake that emerged firm the magma. "Magma snake. Fly!"

Alviss (tried to) shield himself from the snake that was coming at him. The shielding doesn't work (**Yohko: Of course it's not going to work! It's a fire snake!**) as the magma snake crashes into him which sends him flying. (**Aussa: He can fly really fly high!**)

_This is the power of a Knight?!_

That wasn't enough! The snake did a body slam on him which made him crash into the ground with a big BANG! (**Aussa: That really got to hurt!**) The snake then "eats" him.

"ALVISS!"

Just when you think that the snake swallowed him a the magma snake shattered and a totem pole took its place. Alviss lands gracefully next to the totem pole as the totem pole goes back into the ground. (**Me: Our bishonen is safe!**)

Back on the ground…

"He fed it…" -Nanashi

The crowd looked at him like he was crazy.

"He forced the 13 Totem Pole into the mouth of the snake. A split-second reaction…Al-chan really is strong…"

"But…" -Dorothy

Back to the battlefield.

Alviss was warn out from the attack. He was breathing heavily.

"The rapid firing of ÄRMs shook his concentration. He teetering mentally. Accept your defeat Alviss!" -Alan (Yohko and Aussa: DON'T QUIT! DON'T QUIT!)

"What will you do? Will you give up, Alviss?" Pozun asked him.

Sadly he still wanted to continue. (**Aussa and Yohko: TOLD YA HE'S NOT GIVING UP!**)

"Alviss?" -Snow

"You still pan on continuing?" -Jack

"You baka! Alviss, don't push yourself so much!" Ginta shouted, "You'll die you fool!"

"Didn't you know Ginta? Have you forgotten his pride?

"!"

"Alviss doesn't want to lose to the Chess Pieces or you." (**Me: You're half correct Babbo. Alviss doesn't want to lose to the Chess Pieces or Ginta, but the part that you forgot is that he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of Ginta. That way Ginta won't have to protect him from other Knights like Kuno even though he really needs protection from that guy.**)

"I-If I can, I do not want to kill anyone! Please give up Alviss-san! Otherwise…" Rolan summoned more stone cubes, "You will explode…" (**Aussa and Yohko: DON'T DIE ALVISS!**)

No one wanted Alviss to die, but he mumbled, "High-speed…13 Totem Pole!"

Alviss used his last strength to summon one totem pole that popped up right in front of Rolan's face scratching his left cheek and blowing off some of his feathers that were on his shirt.

"I give up…" he began, "Right now, I'm at about the Knight class. But the only thing I'm missing…stamina. I'll catch up to you soon after I have the power to continuously maintain my magical power."

The totem pole goes back into the ground and into the form of an ÄRM (Rolan's stone cubes also disappeared) as Pozun declared Rolan the winner. (**Aussa and Yohko: NO! HE LOST!**)

_Well, Alviss-san… you have a clear goal for the next battle. Now I understand why Phantom bestowed the tattoo on you. You have great potential… _Rolan thought to himself with a smile.

"Third battle is over! All surviving members to Ragengrave!"

Pozun teleported everyone back to the castle grounds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yay! Dorothy! Nanashi! We're back! It was crazy but we won!" -Ginta

"Welcome back Ginta!" -Dorothy

"Al! Al! Al!" -Bell

"Sorry Bell. Did I worry you?" -Alviss

**Alviss' POV**

How disappointing to lose in front of Ginta-chan! Now he really will be protecting me! It's not that I don't want his protection. It's just that I really don't want to become someone who would drag him down…

Suddenly this huge aura came as the zombie tattoo reacted to it. God did it hurt!

**Normal POV**

"What's wrong Alviss?" Ginta asked him.

Within seconds Babbo was feeling the same pain as Alviss.

"Babbo?"

Soon everyone was facing the direction of the Ragengrave castle. On the highest step of the castle there stood…

"You're…Tom! I'm glad you're still alive!" (**Me: WTF are you talking about?**)

"So this was the feeling I had in the underground lake at Vestry was about."

"What are you saying Babbo? Hey, what's wrong will all of you?" (**Me: Very stupid question Ginta. What do you think?**)

"You fool! (**Me: Yes he is a fool!**) For who are you mistaking him? Ginta! He's the leader of the Chess Pieces, Phantom!"

(**Me, Aussa, and Yohko: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**)

It took awhile for Ginta to realize that Phantom was the person who killed his father! (**Me: No Ginta, I AM YOUR FATHER!**)

"YOU BASTERD! I'M GONNA-" (**Me: He finally figured it out!**)

"Ginta stop!" -Babbo

"What good will that do to anyone?! At your current level, you won't be able to scratch hi!" -Alan

"Burn that image into your memory. He's the one. Te enemy who must be defeated!" -Alviss

Phantom was silent as he called for Rolan.

"You did well. I praise you."

"Th-Thank you! I'm very happy Phantom!"

"The warriors of MAR and Cross Guard have been brave as well. Heh…it seems "The 14" have expressed an interest in the game." (**Me: I know in the original that there are 13 members of the Zodiac instead of 14, but because of Kuno…**)

When Phantom said that the 12 other Zodiac Knights appeared behind Phantom. They were either wearing a mask or cloth to cover their identifies or weren't wearing any mask at all like Phantom, Rolan, and Kuno. Even though the moment was suppose to be serious, Kuno was reading a porn manga when he teleported to Phantom. One of he bishops (the one with the pointy ears) just looked at him.

"What?" he asked her before putting his porn manga away, "It was reading good…"

_That women isn't here. _Dorothy thought to herself.

"Those fourteen have powers on a compleltly new level…" -Nanashi

"These are the fourteen ultimate fighters of the Chess. The Knights of the Zodiac." -Alan (**Me: Note I think Phantom is god of the Chinese Zodiac, and Chaton is the cat, so Kuno will be whatever animal that hasn't been taken which I don't know…**)

"The Knights of the Zodiac…" -Ginta (**Aussa: You make it sound like Saint Seiya Ginta.**)

"Hey Ginta…I HATE THIS WORLD! ITS STENCH SICKENS ME! (**Me: His face is scary in this scene! I fell backwards from my chair.**) The flowers, tees, rocks (**Yohko: Hey! What did the rocks do?**), water, birds, villages, citites, mountains…but none of them stink as badly as…THE HUMANS! (**Aussa: What did we do to you?**) They put themselves at the center of the universe. They hurt others, they're envious, they lie, and all the time, they belive they are in the right. (**Me and Aussa: Now that's pretty harsh…**) Jealousy, hatred, betrayal, arrogance, and deception…these are the true face of humanity. So putrid they make me retch. They're all just living masks. That's why I decided to kill them all. The Chess Pieces are beings that have abandones this world. Or perhaps you'd say we're the trash that the world has thrown out…why we've come together as one. What do you say? We always have room for another like-minded young man-"

"GO TO HELL!" Ginta spat, "You're the one full of hate and arrogance! And I'm going to beat you!" (**Me: You tell him Ginta!**)

"You sound just like Boss. All the more pitiful…"

Phantom threw something on the ground which was another magic stone.

"It's Babbo's stone," the leader of the Chess Pieces began, "Come see me again once you're stronger."

With that the Chess Pieces started to teleport away.

"Now I can continue reading Cutey Honey," Kuno mumbled as he opened the book again before he teleported.

"I'd never have dreamed I'd be fighting against an ÄRM I myself used six years ago. You, Babbo." Phantom finally teleported away, but not before telling the leader of Team MAR, "I hope you both…entertain me."

With the Knights of the Zodiac gone the temperature went up…just a bit… (**Me: By the way, Alviss' pain is gone at this point.**)

_So that was the mane…who used me in the past…!_

_The man I will…destroy!_

**Alviss' POV**

Just great. Kuno had to appear to ruin my the rest of my day. What's worse is that he was reading one of my favorite manga series! Damn him! I may never get to finish Cutey Honey now!

Ginta picked up the magic stone and held it tightly in his hands. His eyes hid behind his hair. He looked really upset, and I couldn't say anything to him to comfort him unless…

"Ginta be strong!" -Snow

"I don't know what happened between you and him, but if your down right now…" -Jack

"Got one of the magic stones!" Ginta said with a smile, "Isn't that good Babbo?"

"Yeah." -Babbo

Snow and Jack fall over.

"He really can't stay serious, that Ginta." -Nanashi

"That's good. One of Ginta's good qualities is the ability to recover quickly." -Dorothy

"Hey, hey! By the way there was something I wanted to test." Ginta told the group.

"Huh?"

"Test?" -Snow

"What are you going to do?" -Jack

"Old man!" -Ginta

"Huh?" -Alan

"Alviss!" -Ginta

"?"

"I'll break your curses now!" -Ginta

"Break their curses…ALICE" -Snow and Jack

"I see. Alice is the Guardian with the power of a Holy ÄRM. Even if it's a normal Holy ÄRM cannot cure. If the power to a Guardian is added to it…" Dorothy began.

"Yeah! If I use Alice's power, then maybe I can fix the dog that's combined with the old man and erase Alviss' zombie tattoo." Ginta-chan finshed.

_Ginta-chan is really thoughtful!_

Ginta turns to Babbo and tells him, "Now it's time for you to shine Babbo-chan!"

"Red vein Are you saying you're going to put me in that embarrassing form again? QUIT JOKING AROUND!"

"Hey whiskers! Don't gentlemen give helping hands to the needy?" Nanashi asked him in a scary tone.

"That's right! In helping people shape and form doesn't matter!" Jack added.

Babbo was hesitating before he finally answered, "Fine."

"It's decided!" Ginta cheered, "Old man, Alviss line up here."

"This is the best seat." -Nanashi

"Yeah!" -Jack

The two bakas began to laugh evilly as Dorothy and Snow glare at the two.

"What _**are**_you guys doing?" Dorothy asked them.

"Jeez…" -Snow

Ginta prepared to summon Alice, "Version 4, The Holy Protector, Alice!"

Babbo transformed into the Guardian angel (that reminds me of Honey Kisaragi).

"THERE SHE IS!" -Nanashi

"SHE IS THE EMBODIMENT OF KINDNESS!" -Jack

The hug each other and Dorothy calls them an baka. I would have called them pervertd though.

**Normal POV**

Alice used her powers to try and break the curses.

_My curse was placed on me six years ago after the War Game by Halloween who used a Darkness ÄRM called Igneel. I was merged with the dog who is Snow's Guardian, Edward. Will that…now…_

In a few minutes Edwards and Alan's body became two separate beings. That curse was lifted off! Everyone cheered for Ginta's success.

"He did it dog!" Alan said with good spirits as he punched Ed in the face.

"I'm happy too!" -Ed

Ginta smiled at the two, but when he turned back to face Alice, she was frowning. She nodded her head (Me: No.) and turned back into Babbo.

"Alviss!" -Ginta

Alice didn't work on Alviss as the zombie tattoo was still there.

"My curse was placed on by Phantom. The only way to erase it is to kill Phantom."

(**Aussa and Yohko: Sobs**)

"But I'll accept your concideration. Thank you Ginta."

"Alviss…" -Ginta

"But Phantom is a zombie who keeps coming back to life even when he dies. How are you going to cure it?" Jack asked him.

"I'll think of something eventually."

"Phantom! I'll beat you someday!" Ginta declares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: I'm stopping the chapter right here because episode thirty ends at this point. Man, am I tired.**

**Aussa: This chapter was so boring!**

**Me: That's why we had to keep interrupting it!**

**Yohko: Yeah…Alviss better not become a zombie…**

**Aussa: If he does, he'll be a like those Resident Evil zombies.**

**Me: That's going too far…**

**Eiji: Then I'll become Eiji of the Dead!**

**Silence.**

**Me: Where did you come Eiji?**

**Eiji: Blame my parents Momo.**

**Me: Ooookay. OO**

**Aussa: At least in the next chapter. You can use your imagination and not rely on the episode.**

**Me: $$**

**Yohko: What was that about.**

**Eiji: OH! You mention Cutey Honey. _Onegai onegai kizutsukenaide._**

**Me: Your tone death Eiji! You can't sing!**

**Eiji: _Watashi no HAATO wa CHUKU CHUKU shichau no _**

**Me: Whatever…Please review this chapter and beware of Lalek. Might want to block him, so he doesn't flag your stories. He tried to flag my Song of Hope story as soon as I updated it yesterday. He just attack some other victim that has bad grammer. (He can't even spell the word "you" and he criticizes me?)**

**Eiji: _IYA yo IYA yo IYA yo mitsumechau IYA _**

**All: _HANII FURASHU! _**


	8. Mary's Curse

**Mary's Curse**

**Disclaimer: From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, and Mary who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina. I also own Kuno's ÄRM. Additionally I do not own Cutey Honey.**

**Me: Is he gone yet?**

**Aussa: Nope…**

**Yohko: Who's not gone?**

**Me: The evil robot from Negima.**

**Yohko?**

**Aussa: The one that shoots lasers and strips your clothes off.**

**Yohko: Oh that one.**

**Me: I'm not losing my underwear today! Miroku and Happosai are bad enough!**

**Aussa: Don't forget the elder.**

**Me: How could I not forget those days where we hung out with Sanzo. If we survive the evil robot, then I'll give Goku all the food he wants.**

**Goku barges in.**

**Goku: FOOD?! WHERE!?**

**All three girls: GOKU SAVE US!**

**Goku: Is there food involved?**

**All three girls: IF YOU SAVE US YES.**

**Goku: Okay! Nyoi-bou!**

**Goku's weapon enlarges and knocks the robot over. The robot seemly was destroyed.**

**Yohko: YAY, HE'S GONE! Runs out of hiding place to hug Goku**

**Goku: Blush**

**Me and Aussa: NO FAIR!**

**Shigeru comes in.**

**Shigeru: Hey Momo, Have you seen Toshi?**

**Me: NO!**

**Suddenly the robot comes back from the dead and fires a laser at Shigeru. The laser blasted his clothes off. Everyone was silent as Shigeru was traumatized by the robot.**

**Shigeru:…NOW TOSHI WILL NEVER MARRY ME NOW!**

**Shigeru runs off crying.**

**Aussa: KILL THE ROBOT!**

**Yohko and Goku: OKAY.**

**Aussa, Yohko, and Goku start pounding on the robot with their weapons as I just stare at them.**

**Me: sweatdrop Poor Shigeru. If he wasn't as cute as all Yohko, Aussa or me, the robot wouldn't of targeted him. Makes me wonder if the robot is gay or not. Anyway in this chapter, you find out about Mary's curse. And something unexpected will happen at the end of the chapter. J **

Chapter 8: Mary's Curse

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss' POV**

Sigh It sucks that the zombie tattoo can't be removed until Phantom is killed. I really don't know what to do if he keeps coming back to life. If the tattoo spreads all over my body…then…

"In the War Games, after the third round, there is always one day of rest. Tomorrow you may do whatever you wish." Pozun told the team which snapped me back to reality.

"LOOK OUT LADIES!!" Nanashi warned.

"This is hardly the time for that!" I yelled at the perverted thief.

"That's right. Ginta. Jack. Alviss. Nanashi. Dorothy. You will all now reenter the gats of training for one full day!" Gaira-san told us.

"What about…me?" Snow asked.

"I thought I told you, Snow. You need to rest a bit," Alan-san told her.

Snow's ribbon dropped a little like an innocent puppy. (She isn't innocent by the way.)

"So "one day" means sixty days inside, right?!" -Ginta

"What's this about sixty days?! -Nanashi

"A-Again?" -Jack

"What?! I have to go in again, too?!" -Dorothy

"Al, can we go together?" -Bell

"No. You stay here Bell."

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" -Bell

Everybody excluding me, Snow, and Alan-san were complaining about going into the training gate.

"But it won't be as easy this time!" Gaira-san began, "This time there's no room for mistakes!"

"Yes, The Knights have struck. I'm afraid we'll be fighting them from her on out," Alan told us.

"Have all five of you prepared yourselves?" Gaira-san asked.

**Normal POV **

Ginta and Alviss were repaired to train. Jack was really scared about going.

_Impossible! _Nanashi thought with a dopey look.

_Why?! Why me?! _Dorothy thought to herself.

A few minutes later.

Everyone was standing next to each other ready to go into the training gate.

"Old man Gaira, are you going to take on everyone yourself?" Ginta asked innocently.

"Who would take on all five of you together?" Gaira responded, "This time you guys will fight against, in a sense, an opponent who is the most difficult for you to defeat."

"What's that? In a sense, an opponent who is the most difficult for me to defeat?" Ginta repeated.

"GO! Dimension ÄRM, Gate of Training!"

Gaira used the Dimension ÄRM to reveal a door underneath everyone. The door opened and everyone fell into it screaming (except Alviss.) (**Me: The faster we're falling!**)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Chess Piece layer, the 14 Knights of the Zodiac gathered in one area trying to decide who should fight next. Kuno however wasn't very interested as he continued to read Cutey Honey.

"I SHOULD GO NEXT!!!" one of the Knights shouted, "EEEHEEHEEHEE! I WANT TO KILL! I WANT TO KILL! IWANT TO KILL! SEND ME, PHANTOM!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!"

_God, her voice is like shit. That princess's voice is better than hers. _Kuno thought to himself as he turned the page.

"Mmm…unfortunately…there are others who want to fight, too…" Phantom mumbled.

"WHY COULD I CARE?!! I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!" the Knight screeched.

"Heh…big words, Rapunzel. What if **I** get in your way?" Halloween questioned her.

"Now, now. Let's not fight among ourselves," the Knight with the skeleton mask told the pumpkin.

_True Ash, true. Now if only that hag shuts up then there won't be a fight for me. _Kuno said to himself as he flipped to another page which had the transformation scene. _I'm in heaven. Now if only Honey was a guy then it would be perfect._

"She won't listen to reason. Why don't we just let her get what she wants…?" the old man with the tree on his head told Halloween.

"VERY SMART!"

The Knight threw off her cover which revealed a hideous women with yellow spear like hair. (**Me: The sight makes you want to throw up.**)

"THE FOURTH BATTLE IS MINE!!! GYAHAHA! AND I GET TO KILL!"

Kuno closed his book and got up, "Just make sure you don't kill the boy with blue hair. He has a big use to us."

Kuno sighed as she continued to laugh like a maniac. He wondered if she was listening to him. The chances of her listening is 1 but surprisingly above that ear-splitting laugh she heard him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Gate of Training everyone was in a separate training gate. However, this Gate of Training is different from the rest as there is a portal in three of the five dimensions that allow that person to go into another dimension and train with the person there. (**Me: Everyone is in a different dimension at the moment, so bare with me until two of the dimensions emerge.**)

"What did the old man mean?" Ginta asked himself.

"A difficult opponent, huh? It must be a girl," Nanashi told himself.

"Dorothy-chan should be able to fight against the Knight class without training," Dorothy pouted.

"He sent the five of us to separate locations. I thought it was a training where we would fight each other…but I guess not…" Alviss said with a sigh. He really wanted to be paired up with Ginta.

Suddenly a shadow appeared underneath everyone. The shadow then turned 3D.

"Wh-What's this?!" -Jack

"Wh-What?!" -Ginta

"Y-You! What are you? State you name!" -Babbo

"My shadow just stood up…" -Dorothy

"That's what it is," Gaira's voice echoed, (**Me: It came from the sky!**) "This time the opponent all of you will fight are yourselves. Nature ÄRM: Shadow Man. (**Me: Shadow Riders? Shadow the Hedgehog? Shadow Game?**) Even if it's a shadow, its magical power is exactly the same as yours. Forget about your body and train your magical power! As your magic power increases, the Shadow Man will fight back with the appropriate power. Your enemy will be yourself. That's the training."

As soon as he finished his speech the Nanashi shadow shoots lighting Nanashi as the real Nanashi runs away from it screaming like a girl.

Alviss and his shadow were already going at it with the 13 Totem Poles.

Dorothy's shadow already summoned Toto ready to attack at anytime.

"Bitch…even Toto…" she cursed as she summoned the real Toto.

In Jack's dimension Jack is also screaming like a girl as he evades the vine attacks that the shadow sent.

"The claim that it's the same strength is a lie! I'M NOT THIS STRONG!" he screams.

"It will attack you with maximum magical power. Stand against them with yours. You must break your limit," Gaira told the team.

_I will get stronger. In order to defeat him, I have to defeat myself. _Ginta told himself, "We're going to use that, Babbo!"

"Yes, It is unavoidable."

"Version 3, Come out Gargoyle!"

Ginta summoned Gargoyle as the shadow also summoned Gargoyle.

"A mind which won't crack no matter which ÄRM I use…That amount of magical power…Otherwise I will not be able to defeat the Knights, let alone him."

The two Gargoyles began to clash at each other.

"Heh, Gargoyle vs. Black Gargoyle, huh? (**Me: DON'T MAKE FUN OF BLACK PEOPLE!**) Here we go my shadow!" (**Aussa: My lovely shadow!**)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the training Snow was left out of the training session.

"Hey, Ed," Snow began.

"I'm not Ed! I'm Alan now!" Alan corrected.

"A-Alan! I have a request. I want to go into the Gate of Training too!"

"I told you **no**! You baka girl!" he yelled. "You're"

"DON'T CALL THE PRINCESS A BAKA!" Ed spat.

Alan picked the inu off of the ground and threw him back down. (Yohko: That was so mean.)

"You need to rest!"

"I can rest for sixty days!" Snow said quickly, "If I'm in the Gate of Training!"

"Will you promise you will rest quietly?" Alan asked her.

"You must not even think of training!" Ed added recovering from the attack.

"Yeah, I promise. I'll spend my time quietly dreaming. _Maybe I should meet the other me in my dreams._"

Alan was deciding whether or not she could go until he finally told Ed to go with her.

"Understood. Let's go, princess!" -Ed

"Yeah!" -Snow

"Dimension ÄRM, Gate of Training!" -Alan

Within seconds a door appeared underneath the two and the two fell into the Gate of Training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Chess Piece castle the ugly Rapunzel was singing horribly as she called for her ugly little brother.

"I'm right here…sis," he mumbled, "Is it time? Is it our turn?!"

"IT'S TIME TO HUNT DOWN THOSE PIGS! I WANT IT SO BAD!! TOMORROW'S FORECAST IS FOR BLODDY RAIN!!! GYAHAHAHAHA!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the training gate, the two gargoyles were still fighting.

"This won't end. We're going to use that!" -Ginta

Ginta's gargoyle prepared its final attack along with the shadow gargoyle doing the same attack. The two gargoyles fire a beam of light (or dark) that collided which resulted in a huge explosion.

_I will get stronger! I will get stronger and definitely defeat him!_

A few minutes later. Ginta was worn out from the final attack and collapsed.

"Getting tired over this means your weak," Babbo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Even if you say so, he's…"

The two turned to Shadow Ginta to see he was warn out too.

"I see, when the real person gets tired, the Shadow Man does too. I'll rest for a bit before…"

Ginta didn't get to finish as the Shadow Man walked up to Ginta and pointed into another direction. The blonde and the talking ÄRM looked in the direction to see another portal to another dimension.

"What's that?" Ginta asked Babbo.

"How should I know? It's probably a portal to another dimension."

Ginta looked at Shadow Ginta as the shadow seem to have wanted Ginta to go into the portal. It took five minutes until Ginta finally knew what the shadow wanted him to do.

"Babbo, we're going in."

"Nani? We should be training instead-"

Ginta wasn't listening as he stepped into the portal which warped him into another dimension. Babbo and Shadow Ginta followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alviss' POV**

GOD DAMNNIT! I never knew I could be this strong…I mean my shadow…I mean…FORGET IT! The point was that I was already tired fighting my shadow. The reason for this I think was because of the fight with Rolan.

I nearly fainted after I dodged another 13 Totem Pole that my shadow sent me. When I fell over to rest, the shadow was worn out too.

_I guess if the shadow's tired. Then I'm free to rest._ I thought to myself. _What am I going to do while I rest._

I thought for a second before I finally figured out what to do. I went over to my exhausted shadow and asked, "Is there I a place where I can take a bath?"

The shadow pointed toward the direction of the waterfall.

"Thanks!"

I quickly ran over to the direction of waterfall. When I got to the waterfall I quickly glanced my surroundings to make sure that no one was watching (not that anyone else, but my shadow was here.) I quickly stripped my clothes off and laid them nicely on a rock. I then slowly slipped into the water…

"Damn it, Mary! Why does your curse have to affect me now?!" I asked out loud hoping no one (especially my shadow) could hear me.

I sighed. I was cursed by my best friend Mary when I was ten. She was testing out her magical powers, but it backfired and placed a curse on me. I really hate her for placing this curse on me! What happens if Ginta sees me in this form?

I made my way under the waterfall. I let the water wash everything that was dirty on my body, but no matter how many times I wash myself, the zombie tattoo will never dissolve…

**Ginta's POV**

I made my way to another dimension where Babbo and my shadow followed me. I was near a waterfall as I saw a figure with a feminine body underneath it. Chances were that she was taking a bath.

"It's Dorothy-chan Ginta," Babbo told me with an evil grin on his face, "Want to get a closer look?"

"Babbo! Don't you dare peek!" I shouted as I blushed a little.

"You know you want to look Ginta."

"It's still wrong to look!"

"…Suit yourself. I'm getting a closer look."

With that Babbo began to move away from me and tried to get closer to the girl that was completely unaware of his presence. Babbo stayed near the shore so he wouldn't fall in the water otherwise the girl would know that there was someone watching her bathe. I couldn't just let him peek at her without her knowing, so I grabbed Babbo by the chain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Babbo asked me. The girl should know that there was someone watching her now.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU PEEK AT HER! YOU BAKA KENDAMA!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MY FIRST SERVANT?!"

Just when we were about to bicker my shadow pushed me into the water. I went down with a huge splash as the girl finally noticed that someone was peeking. Now I was dead! She would think that I was peeking and not the baka kendama.

For some reason I had a sudden feeling that wanted me to look at the magnificent body. _No! Don't give in to these perverted thoughts! _I thought to myself, but it was too late. My eyes peeked at the body, but boy was I shocked at who the person I was peeking at was.

"A-Alviss?!"

**Alviss' POV**

I snapped back to reality when I heard a huge splash behind me. Great! My shadow is a pervert! I turned around to yell at the shadow I froze when I saw that the person who was spying on me wasn't shadow but…

"A-Alviss?!"

"G-Ginta?!"

There we were. Just staring at each other blushing a crimson red. I returned to reality faster as I realized that Ginta eyes were on my…my…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GINTA YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!"

**Please Stand By…5 Minutes Later**

My body was wrapped around a towel (that I happen to find). I glared at Ginta as he turned away from me. That pervert! Having a dirty mind to create Alice is one thing, but peeking at someone…

"I never knew you would go that low Ginta…" I mumbled.

"I-It was an accident! Babbo was the one who wanted to peek, and when I tried to stop him…my shadow pushed me in…"

"Yeah! Blame it on Babbo and your shadow!" I spat.

"I'm disappointed in you my first servant!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID KENDAMA! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT IT WAS DOROTHY!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You-"

"I think you deserve another slap for lying my first servant."

(**Me: By the way. During the PSB phase. Alviss slapped Ginta because he was looking, so there is still a huge red slap mark on his left cheek.**)

There was silence until Ginta mumbled, "It really wasn't my fault…"

"YOU LOOKED AT MY BREAST YOU BAKA! WHAT PROVE DO YOU NEED?!"

"How was I suppose to know that you were a girl?!"

"I'M NOT A GIRL! IT'S A CURSE!"

"What curse?"

More silence. I didn't want to tell him about the curse that Mary put on me, but what the heck!

"…Promise not to tell anyone about the curse…especially Nanashi…"

Ginta nodded his head in agreement.

"This curse…was placed on me by my friend Mary six years ago when Danna-san was still around. She was testing her powers as she was told that she was a witch from a place called Caldia. They say the people there have the best control over there ÄRM and have great magical power. Anyway she was trying out her magic, but it backfired and I was put under a curse…the curse was that if I were to bathe or even get splashed by a watery substance, my body would become a female body…my body will go back to its original form when I get out of the water for five minutes, and stay out of it."

"Isn't there a way for that curse to be removed. I mean Alice wasn't able to remove the zombie tattoo or this curse."

I sighed, "There are two ways to remove it, but she never told me how to cure it…"

"Oh…"

"She was about to tell me this one time…but…she never did because…"

"Because what?"

"…She was killed by Phantom…trying to protect me…"

I hid my eyes under my damp hair hoping he wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes. I did see Ginta clench his fist in anger though.

"That basterd!"

"…Mary wasn't the only person he killed…he also…killed…Naru…"

I was silent…I didn't want to say anything anymore…

**Ginta's POV**

I knew Phantom was a heartless basterd, but after hearing what else he did to hurt Alviss…I hate him! I stared at Alviss who was getting more depressed the more we talked about his past.

"Alviss…"

"It's okay Ginta. Once Phantom's dead, Mary and Naru will be avenged and the zombie tattoo will be gone. I can live with the curse that Mary put on me…"

It hurt hearing Alviss trying to convince me that he was going to be okay. Deep down he wasn't okay. Deep down…he was crying…

My body moved on its own as I went over to Alviss and embraced him. I was just as shocked as him.

"It's okay, Alviss…you don't have to leave those emotions inside…"

**Alviss' POV**

I hate Phantom! He did three major things to me to ruin my life! First he killed Naru, and Mary. (**Me: Don't forget Danna.**) Second he put the zombie tattoo on me. Third he…stole…

I didn't get to finish when Ginta suddenly pulled me into an embrace. I wanted to get out of it, but then he told me, "It's okay, Alviss…you don't have to leave those emotions inside…"

I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry and have him comfort me, but tears show weakness, so I stopped crying ever since Danna-san died.

We were silent until Ginta whispered in my ear, "Those breasts of yours are gone now. You can put your clothes on now."

"…"

**Please stand by as Alviss slaps him again.**

I put my clothes back on as I snarled at Ginta. He was rubbing his other cheek I just slapped. That pervert! I shouldn't let my guard down!

"Gomen…"

"I'm going back to train! You better leave me alone while I do that, or the next slap won't just hurt you…it might kill you!"

Ginta was silence as I walked away from him. I hope that he didn't notice that my face was redder than usual. Chances were that he didn't notice.

_Ginta-chan…_

**BIG SKIP IN THE TRAINING! DAY 59 (Aussa: The scene everyone has been waiting for.)**

It's been 58 days since Ginta peeked at me. He was getting stronger each passing day. I had big hopes for him in the next round, but of course I didn't tell him that. Instead I acted cold to him, but whenever I did he turned away from me. He was probably scared that I was going to slap him again. I wouldn't unless he peeked at me again.

During the next 58 days though, I only went to bathe every fifth day. During every fifth day though Ginta stayed away from me as he did NOT want to get slapped again. He also made sure that Babbo wasn't with me either.

During the 59th day though, since we were going to be out of the Gate of Training I decided to wash my body. The problem was that Ginta (and Babbo) was following me this time…

"Ginta…If you are going to follow me, YOU BETTER NOT PEEK!" I warned.

"I WON'T! JUST HURRY UP!"

I glared at him as he turned away. When we got to the waterfall, Ginta turned away from me as I took off my clothes and put them in a nice pile. I quickly slipped into the water…

"Hey Alviss…what's this?"

I turned around to see that he had my pendant in his hand. NOOOO! "That's…my…pendant…don't open…it…"

Too late. He opened it to see the picture of me, Mary, Yukito, and Naru six years ago.

"Who are these people again?" he asked.

"The girl my size with the pink hair is Mary. The girl with the long hair and big breasts is Naru. The guy with the spiky hair is Yukito…and…"

"The short one with the curves is you?"

"GINTA!"

Ginta was shocked that I shouted at him. He seemed scared until he realized that I was under the water.

"That's not what I meant Alviss…It's just…"

"You can stop now…"

We were silent as I finished washing my body. When I was done, I quickly climbed out as I wrapped my body around with a towel. For a second I could have sworn that he was staring at me. I blushed madly as I waited for the five minutes to expire. I was so preoccupied about him staring at me that I didn't see my shadow cutting a tree down that could have fallen on me when…

"ALVISS WATCH OUT!"

Without warning I felt someone push me out of the way. It took me a minute to realize that Ginta was on me. Crap! I still have the towel wrapped around me!

"G-Ginta…?"

"Are you okay Alviss?"

"Y-Yeah…I think so…"

"I'm glad…"

The two of us just stared at each other for a minute before the blonde realized that he was on me.

"Gomen, Alviss. I'll get off you no-"

**Normal POV**

Ginta didn't get to finish because Alviss' shadow finished cutting the tree. The tree fell on top of the blonde and he fell on top of Alviss and…

"That was great! Hey Ginta are you and Alviss o-"

Babbo didn't to finish his sentence as he was amazed at what he saw.

Ginta's lips accidentally fell on Alviss' as the two were sharing an accidental kiss.

**Alviss' POV**

What's going on? What's going on? What's going on? WHAT'S GOING ON!? What is this feeling?! Ginta…out of all people is KISSING ME! I want him to stop, but something inside of me doesn't want him to stop…

**Ginta's POV**

Oh crap! I let my guard down! And this is the result! I end up kissing the last person that I didn't want to kiss! Now Alviss is going to hate me forever now! Babbo will tell everyone about it and I won't be able to hear the end of it! I have to stop this now, but why don't I want to stop?

**Normal POV**

Babbo seemed to snap out of the trance and used his body to remove the tree that was on Ginta. He was going to regret it later. The two boys stopped the kiss as Ginta got off of Alviss.

"A-Alviss that was…"

The two seem to expect Alviss to slap him again, but he didn't. This time. He ran off in other direction with nothing but the towel covering him.

**Ginta's POV**

Damnit! Now what! Alviss ran off before I can tell him that it was an accident.

"I didn't know that you liked guys Ginta," Babbo said sarcastically while still laughing under his breathe.

"SHUT UP K-KENDAMA!"

When I said that though I realized that my face was redder than usual. Oh crap! What's wrong with me! Why is my heart beating faster than usual?!

"Alviss…"

**Alviss' POV**

Damnit Ginta! You pervert! You scum! You…

What was that feeling that I was getting when he kissed me?

"…I don't know anymore…"

**The next Day out of the Training Gate (Yohko: That was fast!) Normal POV**

"Soon. It will be time fore them to return." Gaira told Alan as the two waited for the team at the Dimension Gate.

"They're coming."

The team finally came back stronger than ever but…

"Alviss, I'm sorry it's was an accident!" Ginta told Alviss who still ignored him after the incident.

"…"

"Alviss!"

"OOOO, GINTAN! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!" Dorothy complained as she jumped on him which annoyed Alviss even more.

"HEY! I deserve a hug too!" Nanashi whined.

"HOW COME **I'M** NOT POPULAR?! JUST BECAUSE I'M A FARMER?!" Jack yelled.

"…"

"Alan," Gaira began.

"Yeah?" -Alan

"It's no fun getting old, is it?" -Gaira

"Speak for yourself geezer!" -Alan

"Frankly…I never thought they'd get to this level…" Gaira mumbled.

"The more you polish…the more they shine, huh? _Seeing all of you…reminds me…of them. I feel…hope…_" -Alan

"Alviss, I really am sorry!" -Ginta told him again and again as he managed to push Dorothy to the side which surprised the team. (**Me: The more Ginta yells, the less likely that Bell is going to be on Alviss as she is staying away from him because he is pissed off or rather embarrassed at Ginta.**)

"…"

"Ginta, you should just ignore Al-chan when he gets like that," Nanashi told him as he walked over to Alviss to cheer him off.

Alviss just gave him a death glare which sent Nanashi and Ginta cowering behind Dorothy.

"What did you do to him in the Training Gate?" Nanashi asked the blonde.

"It probably isn't as bad as what you and the monkey did to me…you peeping toms…" Dorothy muttered.

"Actually," Babbo began, "Ginta was being very disrespectful of me!"

"JUST GET TO THE POINT!"

"And he-"

Babbo was cut off as a very evil aura appeared behind Alviss. Alviss gave the talking ÄRM a death glare as his face read "Tell them and I'll kill you" look. Babbo decided to stay silent as Ginta was cowering behind Jack now.

"I…I really didn't mean to get on his bad side…" Ginta mumbled to himself as everyone else sighed.

_What did Alviss do to my Gintan to make him act like this? I'll make sure he gets what he deservers! _-Dorothy's thoughts.

_Wonder what Ginta did to Alviss to make him that mad… _-Jack's thoughts

_Al-chan is cute when he's mad. I wonder what dirty thing Ginta did to him. _-Nanashi's thought.

_I have to tell everyone about what my first servant did to him, but…with Alviss giving death glares I won't be able to tell anyone anytime soon. _-Babbo's thoughts.

_Al. Why are you so nervous? _-Bell's thoughts.

_Alviss is never going to talk to me again! _-Ginta's thoughts, "Alviss I'm-"

"I heard you before, so shut up!" he yelled which shut Ginta up. The rest of Team MAR and the audience took giant steps backwards as Alviss turned toward Ginta with a look that could kill.

"A-Alviss…"

"Just don't do "that" again, and I'll forgive you," the blue haired boy said calmly.

"R-Right…"

Alviss turned away from Ginta with a faint smile as Ginta sighed in relief that he wasn't going to kill him. Team MAR was even more suspicious about what happened in the Training Gate. They would have to ask them later after the match.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT CHAPTER WAS FUN! Thanks Toko-Taiyou-chan for editing my story! Even though I shortened the time in the Training Gate, there are two more scenes that will be mentioned later that I haven't already mentioned. One will be in the next chapter and the other will be in the chapter after the fifth round.**

**I turn around to see all Aussa, Yohko, and Goku past out and asleep from attacking the perverted robot who was in pieces.**

**Me: That's what you get for being too hyper…hope Shigeru is okay…**

**Goku: snore**

**Yohko: Goku…I have…pie…**

**Goku jumps up: PIE?! WHERE?!**

**Yohko and Aussa wake up and groan at how loud Goku was.**

**Me: At least your up…HEY! WHAT'S THAT?!**

**Yohko and Aussa look in the direction I was pointing and see a whole army of those perverted robots!**

**Yohko and Aussa: OMFG**

**Me: You can't be serious…**

**The robots start firing lasers at us as I guard my story and the other three fight off the robots.**

**Me: NO! NOT MY STORIES! MUST SAVE THEM.**

**The robot almost hits my computer.**

**Me: BASTERD! Okay people, please give me 25 reviews, or these robots will defeat us! I'm not trying to be selfish, but this is a real emergency! I will be focusing on Dark Memories and The Song of Hope, so stay tune in two-three weeks for the next chapter of this story! I need to watch episode 36 of MAR in order to-**

**I was cut off as the robot fired a beam at the computer destroying it.**

**Me: NO!!!!!! MY COMPUTER! NOW WHAT?! Oh well, I saved the stories on my disk drive, so it's safe! DAMN ROBOTS!**

**I join in with my homerun bat as I start swinging it at the robots with Aussa summoning her Guardians as a Jewel Summoner, Goku extending his Nyoi-bou, and Yohko slaying them away. What more action do you need?!**


	9. Do you Love MAR Heaven?

**Do you Love MAR Heaven?**

**Disclaimer: From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, and Mary who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina. I also own Kuno's ÄRM. Additionally I do not own Cutey Honey and the Witch Doctor Song.**

**Me: YAY! WE DEFEATED THE EVIL ROBOTS AND I GOT MORE THAN 25 REVIEWS!**

**Yohko: Remove the head, so the robot can't shoot us anymore!**

**Aussa and Goku: YEAH! **

**The trio remove the head as Chiriko helped me fixed the computer.**

**Me: Thanks Chiriko-chan! You're the best. heart**

**Chiriko: Your welcome. Just don't get it destroyed again. **

**Me: Alright! It's been a week or so since I wrote this chapter. Sorry readers! I have stuff at school to catch up on. The only thing I have to do is get an A in Health class and I can be on all summer. If I don't then I my time on line will be cut by ¾! Damnit! I have a B- in that class because I can't focus! I keep thinking about what's going to happen next, and the result is getting a D on my test and an A on all the homework assignments. On that second just I just needed one more to get a C-…DAMN IT ALL!**

**Chiriko: You have to study today too. The test is on A Healthy Body Image. **

**Me: I know. I think I know everything and then I missed 8 questions and get a D. LIFE SUCKS!**

**Chiriko: Sighs Readers enjoy the chapter and which Momo the best of luck on her Health tests.**

Chapter 9: Do you Love MAR Heaven?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Normal POV**

After Ginta successfully apologized to Alviss, Pozun appeared and asked princess Ragengrave to roll the dice which got a 6 and a 4.

"6 vs. 6! Location Iceberg Field!" Pozun declared.

"Six people, huh?" -Alviss

"That's perfect with Snow not here!" -Jack

"No…This round…I'm out." -Alan

Team MAR was silent.

"NANI?!" -Ginta and Nanashi

"YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU'RE THE BEST ONE HERE!" Ginta yelled.

"So. As soon as you're free of that inu, the rest of us can go to hell…is that it?!" Nanashi added.

"ARRGH! SHUT UP! SHUDDUP! SHUDDUP!" Alan shouted at the two annoying guys, "This time, I'm going to watch just how good you've all gotten. If you can't win without me now…then there's no hope for the rest of the war!"

_He's testing us…Under these conditions…insane! _Ginta's thoughts.

Nanashi grinned, "Let's do it. We don't need that old man!" The thief then grabs onto Dorothy, "No one can beat us while Dorothy and I are here!"

"You're so annoying!" Dorothy shouted as she tried to get away from him.

_He's really a baka…_ Jack thought to himself.

"If your ready," Pozun began, "Then, take these five people to the iceberg field!"

The five members of Team MATR will teleported to the Iceberg field which was a place where only snow and glaciers were.

"COLD!" Jack screamed.

"Don't worry! They say bakas never catch colds!" Dorothy insured him.

Ginta turned toward Pozun and asked, "Six opponents, right? What're we supposed to do?"

"Ah, yes…one of you will have to fight twice. It will have to be someone who won his first battle…" -Pozun

"…Here they come." -Alviss

The six Chess Pieces appeared on the other side of the battlefield.

"IT'S COLD! COLD!!!" one of them screeched, "SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IN A SITULATION LIKE THIS?! YOU EAT SOMETHIN REALLY HOT! THE BEAUTIFUL (Me: NOT!) RAPUNZEL WILL COOK ALL OF YOU!!!"

**Comedy Routine (Me: it's funny though!)**

"MIDGET (Directed to Ginta)! UGLY (Directed to Nanashi)! UGLLIER (Directed to Alviss)! (**Me: By the way, he is NOT ugly!**) APE (Directed to Jack)! BITCH (Directed to Dorothy)! I'LL SMACK YOU ALL INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! GYAAA-HAHAHAHAHA!!!" (**Me: That horrible laugh continues…**)

"Who's the hag with the drill head?" -Ginta

"I'm not really ugly, am I? It's just the hair isn't it?" -Nanashi

"…I'm not even human…" -Jack

_That hag is going to die! _-Alviss' thoughts

"Rapunzel-Knight class. Belligerent, egotistical, and prone to hysterics. But also very powerful," Pozun explained.

"LET'S GO!!!! -Rapunzel

"Waite…please wait, sis!" -Girom

"WHAT GIROM?" -Rapunzel

"You're our leader, right? So you should go last!" Girom told his sister.

"YEAH? WELL…IF MY PRECIOUS LITTLE BROTHER SAYS SO…" -Rapunzel

"He's right," the clown Chess Piece Aqua began, "And if I may say a word, Rapunzel…I don't think those two are ugly! They're cute! "

Rapunzel glared at her as Girom told her to apologize to his sister. Aqua didn't get a chance to as she was slapped by the old hag.

"BUT…WHO DO YOU THINK IS **MORE** BEAUTIFUL…BETWEEN THOSE TWO…AND ME?!!" -Rapunzel

"…Why…you of course, Rapunzel…" -Aqua (**Me: I would have said Alviss any day.**)

"REMEMBER I HAVE DELICATE FEELINGS!! YOU SLUT!" -Rapunzel

"Well…then…I've been designated first up," Mr. Hook mumbled as he stepped up to the battlefield.

**Comedy Over Alviss' POV**

"_The "comedy" is finally over. So he's the opponent, huh? _I want to get revenge for what he did to Snow." -me

"THAT'S MESSED UP!" -Ginta

"Why do you have to fight first?!" -Jack

"I won at Janken you bakas." -me

"How can you win on the first try?!" -Ginta

"Because you're all paper warriors!" -me

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ginta

"Ginta…don't make me more irritated than I already am," I threatened as he silenced immediately as everyone else continued booing. THEY ARE **SO** ANNOYING!

**Normal POV**

Alviss stepped up to the battlefield.

"Fourth battle, first match! Alviss vs. Mr. Hook! BEGIN!" -Pozun announced.

Alviss just stood their and taunted, "Come on. I'll leave myself unguarded to start."

"Yeah?!! Making fun of me?!! Weapon ÄRM Fishing Rod! GET HIM!" -Mr. Hook (**Me: THE POTATOE HEAD IS TELLING THE TOYS TO GET HIM!)**

The pole was only able to graze Alviss' shoulder as he was launched into the air…not really. Mr. Hook attacked him with another Weapon ÄRM called the Harpoon Pierce that Alviss easily broke with his bare hands.

"HE BROKE IT?!!" -Mr. Hook

"That man…" -Avrute

"Is good!" -Kollekio

"I still think he's handsome. Tee-hee!" -Aqua (**Me: Well said Aqua.**)

"That guy is worthless! Sis!" -Girom

"GYAHAHAHA! HOOK! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU LOSE!! YOUR PUNISHMENT IS WAITING!" -Rapunzel

_You've got to be kidding…! That boy…hasn't even used an ÄRM! _Mr. Hook thought to himself.

**Alviss' POV**

"_I'm begging you! Let me us a part of the Cross Guards! I Love MAR Heaven, I want to protect it too!" -Alviss_

"_We'll show you that we can be a big help!" -Mary_

"_Huh? How old are you, children?" a Cross Guard member asked._

"_We're 10!" Alviss answered._

"_Not even worth my breath. Go home to mama." -Cross Guard_

"_HEY PEOPLE! THAT'S NOT A WAY TO TREAT MY CHILDREN!" Naru yelled._

"_G-Gomenesai!" -Cross Guards_

"_So, this is the son and daughter that you were talking about, huh?" Danna asked the longed haired women._

"_Kind of heartless to leave them alone while you help with the War Games," Yukito said in a sarcastic tone._

"_SHUT UP YOU GAY TERD!" -Naru_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY UGLY BITCH?!" -Yukito_

_The two started getting into a fist fight as some of the Cross Guards try to break them up._

"_These kids have a lot of determination for their age. What are your names?" Danna asked._

"_Um… ALV-V-VISS! Danna-san." -Alviss_

"_The names Mary, Danna-san!" -Mary_

_Mary then pulls Alviss close to her and whispers in his ear, "I think I'm in love."_

"…"

"_Do you two love MAR Heaven?" the blonde asked._

"_YES!" _

"_Heh, we got something in common. You wanna defeat the Chess?! THEN COME ON!" -Danna_

"_We can't bring kids into this you fool!" Alan yelled, "Funny though…the War Games sent even adults running and hiding. Not these two."_

"_Don't worry, young Alviss, young Mary. We will end this war by defeating Phantom!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The scene switches to Phantom killing Naru and Mary in front of Alviss as the boy yells at him to stop._

"_I like your eyes. To one so brave, I must present a worthy gift. ZOMBIE TATTOO!" -Phantom_

_The curse was placed on Alviss as he fainted from the power._

"_The moment that tattoo takes over your entire body, you will be just like me. A living corpse. When that happens you will belong to me, so let's be friends." -Phantom_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Another scene shows Danna on the battlefield dead after making the finishing blow on Phantom._

"_BOSS!"_

"_MR. BOSS!_

"_BOSS!"_

"_DANNA!"_

_Peta appears and picks up Phantom's corpse, "So they killed one another. Except…that death is not his end. Phantom, he who cannot die…will rise again once more! And when that happens, the war, too…will live again!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those awful memories came back as I was fighting Mr. Hook. Because I wasn't strong enough, I lost everyone important to me in the last War Game, but now…

"GO WEAPON ÄRM ANGER ANCHOR!!!" -Mr. Hook

You can't be serious. That ÄRM is easy to dodge! I simply stepped out of the way as the anchor came crashing into the ice breaking it.

"The end…" -Rapunzel

I used the huge blast to sneak up behind Mr. Hook and smacked him in the back knocking him out. (**Me: Guess slapping Ginta made it so powerful.**)

"Winner! Team MAR-Alviss!" -Pozun

"AW RIGHT!" -Ginta

"GO ALVISS!" -Jack

_Six years have passed. As foretold, the war had resumed. But now…I'm fighting in the War Games that Mary wanted to fight in so long…_

"You made it look to easy! (_That last attack was probably from his anger…)_" Ginta cheered. (**Me: Alviss does not know what Ginta is thinking at the moment.**)

I blushed a little and tried to hide it beneath my hair as Babbo complimented me. Not like I cared what he had to say. That reminds me…

"Ginta…Do you love MAR Heaven?" I asked.

Ginta was quiet for a second before he responded, "OF COURSE!"

The rest of Team MAR agreed with me.

"What's up, Alviss? What kind of question is that?" Dorothy asked.

"Then…" I began, "We've got something in common. Let's defeat the Chess Pieces together! _This time we are going to end this war for your sake, Mary, Naru, Yukito, Danna-san._"

At the other side of the battlefield Rapunzel played janken with Mr. Hook to determine if he would win or not. He lost and she sliced his head off. How cruel…

"TOUGH LUCK MR. HOOK! GYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" -Rapunzel

"HEY, OLD HAG!" Ginta began, "YOU KILL YOUR OWN TEAMMATES?!! IS THAT HOW THE CHESS DO THINGS?!"

"**WHAT…DID YOU…JUST SAY…?!**" -Rapunzel

"Red vein HE CALLED YOU AN OLD HAG, OLD HAG!" -me

(**Me: Everyone is shocked that Alviss yelled.**)

"Seriously, you are so disgusting. That screeching voice…that ugly face…YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Dorothy added.

"And worst of all…you do not even understand…the most rudimentary etiquette!" -Babbo

"Who would think that someone like you would be beautiful?" -Nanashi

"Yeah, yeah!" -Jack

Rapunzel snapped, "I'VE GOT TO KILL SOMEBODY!! NOW!!! I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!!"

"WAIT SIS! WAIT!" Girom yelled as he held his sister, "You can have the best part, sis. Just be patient for a little longer, okay?"

"GINTA…THE WITCH…AND THE HOMELY ASS…UNTIL THEY'RE DEAD…I WILL NEVER REST!"

_I would like to see you try to kill me! It's not like Phantom and Kuno are going to let you kill me. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kollekio was next to step up to the battlefield as Team MAR decided who should go next.

"ALL RIGHT! IT'S MY TURN!" -Jack

"Good luck Jack," Ginta told him as he gave him a thumbs up.

"Second match! MAR Jack! Chess Piece Kollekio! BEGIN!" -Pozun

The Chess Piece threw a card down and revealed the joker. "This is your fate. DEATH. This is why you absolutely cannot win! Weapon ÄRM Magic Hammer!"

"There's absolutely no "absolutely"! I'll show you how much I've learned…GROW EATH BEANS!" -Jack

Nothing happened…

"What happened?" Ginta asked me.

"…It's ice…plants can't grow." -me

**Normal POV**

After Alviss mentioned that plants didn't grow on ice, Kollekio took the chance and attacked Jack with his hammer however Jack blocked them all. Kollekio thought that he only had to hit him once to win, so he played a stupid trick…

"WHAT'S THAT?!" -Kollekio

Silence.

"Do you really think I would fall for that?" Jack asked him while laughing like a monkey.

The clown realized that he wasn't going to be able to fool him, so he activated a Darkness ÄRM called Slow Poke. (**Me: It's the slow Pokemon!**)

"What the?! My...Bo…dy…feels heavy…" -Jack

"What's wrong with him Alviss?" -Ginta

"It's a Darkness ÄRM." -Alviss

"NANI?!" -Ginta

"I have one too. It's what I used when you were being attacked by the bandits. Freezing an opponent like that causes the user violent pain…_and Mary's curse activates too for some strange reason…_But "slowpoke" merely hindering the foe exacts a different price from the wielder. Temporary blindness." Alviss explained.

Jack thought about what Alviss said about protecting MAR Heaven and defeating the Chess Pieces. For him defending MAR Heaven means fighting for his mom back at home. He became impatient ad let his magic level increase which Kollekio sensed his magic and hit him with his hammer. Jack regained his speed, but Kollekio got bigger and started kicking him around.

"Alviss, what're his chances?!" -Ginta

"It's difficult. If he could destroy the hammer…or get to his opponent…but with the huge size difference…and now that his earth beans aren't usable…" -Alviss

Jack refused to give up because if he died what kind of son he would be? The monkey boy came up with an idea and charged at the clowns leg after he tried to kick him again. He grabbed Kollekio's leg and climbed up it. Once he reached the chest he jumped off and threw something in his mouth. Just when he thought nothing happened he swallowed it.

"W-What did you make Kollekio eat?!" -Kollekio

"Don't worry. It's **good** for you." -Jack

"I get it!" -Dorothy

Ginta was confused.

"GROW! EARTH BEANS!" -Jack

With that said, a beanstalk grew out of his mouth knocking him out do to the lack of oxygen. Pozun declared Jack the winner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TOTAL UPSET!" Ginta cheered.

"Monkey wisdom." Alviss mumbled. (**Me: Quote from Journey to the West.**)

The two fighters returned to their side of the field as Kollekio tried to win the rock paper scissors game. He lost to the evil hag and she cut his head off.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" -Rapunzel

"SHE DID IT AGAIN! (**Me: RexHE DID IT AGAIN!**) TO HER TEAMMATE! I WON'T LET HER GET AWAY WITH-"

Dorothy and Alviss stopped him from saying anymore.

"Don't let the blood rush to your head, Gintan," Dorothy told him.

Alviss had nothing to say as he watched her taunt the old hag, "It's DOROTHY'S TURN! COME ON, YOU OLD HAG!"

"WHO…WHO…WHO…ARE YOU CALLING AN OLFD HAG?! I'M ONLY 29 YEARS OLD!" -Rapunzel

"Liar! You're 40 if you're anything. Now drop dead." -Dorothy (**Me: GO DOROTHY!**)

In rage Rapunzel tried to step onto the battlefield, but her brother stopped her yet again.

"Don't let that twit mess with your mind. You're so much…prettier than she is…?" -Girom (**Me: He really doesn't think his sister is beautiful if he says it as a question.**)

Just like that though, Rapunzel's rage vanished as she asked her "cute" little brother, "DO YOU REALLY THINK SO, GIROM? IF MY CUTE LITTLER BROTHER SAYS SO…"

"Y-Yeah! T-Totally prettier…! Four…left…" -Girom

**Alviss' POV**

"Tsk. The old hag's not biting. What a bore," Dorothy complained.

"You should have said something else," I told her as she sighed.

"Dorothy." -Ginta

"Gintan? What's up?" -Dorothy

"…I know these guys are evil…but don't kill them! I couldn't stand to see you kill someone!" -Ginta

When he said that I saw her cheeks flush pink…my heart was throbbing again…

"Don't be naïve Ginta. This is war!" -Nanashi

"OKAY! I promise!" -Dorothy (**Me: Nanashi falls over.**)

The two made a pinky promise as I sadly watched from a distance.

"That Ginta…he always gets the sweet stuff…" -Jack

"Oho! Jealousy, eh?" -Babbo

"I want some of that stuff too…" -Nanashi (**Me: He recovered fast.**)

Ginta…you basterd…

"Gintan, what's wrong?" -Dorothy

"…Someone is giving me a death glare…" -Ginta

Dorothy and another Chess Piece stepped up to the battlefield.

"Third match! MAR Dorothy, Chess Piece Avrute, BEGIN!" -Pozun

The battle ended in a second as Dorothy sliced at his stomach with a Ring Dagger. Pozun declared Dorothy the winner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHEE! Was that all right Gintan?" she asked innocently.

"Uh…yeah!" Ginta-chan answered.

_Damn you Dorothy! Already at the Knight class and having Ginta's attention! _

The old hag killed the Bishop as soon as he reached his side of the battlefield. The next fighter was the cheerful girl that kind of reminded me Mary a little with that kind smile…

"What an appalling creature! She can't be fighting!" -Babbo

"She's cute!" -Jack (**Me: Moron!**)

"We're the last remaining fighters…Nanashi…" -Ginta

"Just the two of us. Well then, I guess she's mine!" -Nanashi (**Me: --**)

"WHO SAYS?!!" -Jack

"Just as I figured." -me

"PERVERT!" -Dorothy

"PERVERT!" -Jack

"PERVERT!" -me (**Aussa: Note to self that they are all calling him a pervert at the same time.**)

"Who's a pervert?!!" -Nanashi

"It's okay. Because somebody else who wants to fight me. But Nanashi, you lost against that girl Loco in the second battle! You sure you can handle this?" -Ginta

"Red vein QUIT BRINGING THAT UP!" -Nanashi

Nanashi and Aqua walked up to the battlefield.

"I have a technique to ensure victory over the fair sex!" -Nanashi

"Fourth match! MAR Nanashi, Chess Piece Aqua! BEGIN!" -Pozun announced.

And just like that…

"Please…ladies first!" -Nanashi

"That baka! He didn't learn anything from losing last time!" -Dorothy

"Yeah! Keep telling him he's a baka!" -Jack

"BAKA!" -Ginta and Babbo

"BAKA…BAKA!" -me

"Oh, you're so sweet! Thank you so much! And since you insist, I'd love to go first! Come on out Guardian ÄRM Akko-chan!" -Aqua

A giant clam was summoned that started shooting pearls at him. Nanashi countered with his Weapon ÄRM Griffin Lance. He bounced into the air and tried to attack the guardian, but the shell couldn't be penetrated. Akko continued to shoot pearls at him which none of them hit.

"Oh…tee-hee! How about…we change tactics?!" -Aqua

Aqua called her Guardian back and got on her skates which she skated around Nanashi. The circle she drew was actually a target mark as she blew her horn and a giant shark attacked from underneath that seemed to swallow him whole.

"That was Nature ÄRM Supikara! I can call all my undersea friends with this.

Underneath the water suddenly changed to red…

"Na…NANASHI!" -Dorothy

With Dorothy's call the shark came out of the water with a lance embedded in its head. Nanashi then emerged as he stabbed the shark that fell right back into the water.

"You call Dorothy-chan?"

Dorothy didn't respond as she sighed in relief.

"Weapon ÄRM Griffin Lance! It didn't work on the clam, but it's perfect for fish! I really didn't want to become fish food." Nanashi explained.

"Oh, gee…I don't wanna get my head cut off! Akko-chan, come out!" -Aqua

Akko came out of nowhere as Aqua quickly rushed inside the clam and merged as one (sort of).

"It's almost time…to end this." -Nanashi

The clam started spinning and headed toward Nanashi. Inside the clam Aqua was spinning too.

_If I lose…Rapunzel-sama will cut off my head! Please Nanashi-san…let me win! _-Aqua

Nanashi summoned lighting bolts that hit the clam. The clam was sizzled as Aqua came out of the clam all dizzy and finally collapsing on the ground.

"Victory to Na-" -Pozun was cut off as Nanashi told him to wait. He was on the ground too.

"I'm down too. Which means…I guess it's a draw?"

"Y-You were on your feet a second ago…!" -Pozun

"So I ran out of gas, okay?!" -Nanashi (**Me: He won't fart on us? Whooo…**)

Pozun was quiet as he called the match a draw. Nanashi instantly stood up and walked passed Aqua, but she whispered, "Dear Nanashi-san…thank you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You kicked butt, Nanashi!" -Ginta

"You won my respect! And you're a gentlemen too!" -Babbo

"Oh, yeah! Lay it on me! That, boys…is Nanashi's secret technique for fighting girls." Nanashi turns to Alviss and tells him, "I hope you were taking notes, Al-chan!"

"Red vein And why should I? _I don't like women, so why should I treat them nicely…there I go again…_" -Alviss

"Wait…something is not right…!" -Jack

Sure enough when Aqua returned to her side of the field…

"Butt…but…you can't kill Aqua! It was…it was a draw!" -Aqua

"PITIED BY THE ENEMY?! PATHETIC!! THAT'S WORSE THAN A LOSS! TAKE YOU PUNISHMENT, AQUA!" -Rapunzel

"…Okay. But you won't kill me if I win the game, right?" she asked.

"YEAH. SURE, AQUA. SURE. ROCK…PAPER…SCISSORS!" -Rapunzel

Aqua got scissors and Rapunzel got paper.

"I WON! Whew!" -Aqua

All was too good to be true as Girom stabbed her. "Too bad…I had **rock**. HEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!"

"Nanashi…san…" -Aqua

"AQUA!" -Nanashi

Aqua fell onto the ground unmoving.

"You…MURDERER!" -Ginta

"HYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! IT'S SO MUCH FUN! SO MUCH FUN TO KILL WOMEN!!" -Girom

"BASTERD!" -Ginta

Ginta instantly rushed into battle as Pozun quickly announced that the match begun.

"Heh…I've been waiting to fight you, Ginta! Iced earth!" -Girom

Girom sent flying ice rocks toward Ginta which Ginta punched them all except one big one that hit him and knocked him over.

"Damn…DAMN IT! Version 3 Gargoyle!" -Ginta

"Yes! The guardian that hurt me at Vestry! This time I have an answer Guardian ÄRM Egola!" -Girom

The two guardians crashed, but Gargoyle was overpowered by Girom's guardian.

"Gargoyle…overpowered?! Damn it…!" -Ginta

"This is bad. He's still letting his emotions control him! _That stupid baka! After what I told him at the training gate!_" -Alviss

"He hasn't used any magic in his attacks! If he doesn't, not even gargoyle can…" -Dorothy

"Hey, Ginta! You really took care of me at the underground lake, huh? Well, there won't be no replay's today! This is a battlefield of ice! It multiplies the power of an ice wielder like me a hundred times! Here I have the power of a knight! Did I make you mad when I killed little Aqua?! Are you a weakling who cars about his enemy?!" Girom taunted. (**Me: Stop bragging asshole!**)

"GO, LITTLE BROTHER, GO! YOU'RE MAKING ME ALL WARM AND FUZZY!" -Rapunzel

"Ask me to forgive you. I might even think about it! Hee-hee…" -Girom

"You…THINK I'D ASK YOU TO FORGIVE ME?! GARGOYLE! HIT HIM AGAIN!" -Ginta

Babbo was in front of Ginta and just stared at him.

"Babbo? I said Gargoyle…" Ginta was cut off.

"FORGET IT! AND USE YOUR HEAD!" Babbo shouted as he hit him on the head. Ginta stared at him dumbfounded, "I understand your rage! But if you let him provoke you, your fighting will be sloppy! COOL OFF. AND USE ME WISELY!"

Ginta's anger subsided as he took big breathes and then thanked his talking ÄRM.

"Then let's deal with that dreadful brute! Right now!" -Babbo

"Hey Girom! Ask **me** to forgive **you**. Not that I'll do it." -Ginta

"Who do you think you're mouthing off to?! ICE EARTH JUMBO!" -Girom

"Version Two Bubble Launcher!" -Ginta

The bubbles destroyed all the rocks.

**Alviss' POV**

I was worried that Ginta was going to lose if his emotions was battling and not him, but he pulled through thanks to Babbo. That last attack was so amazing!

"Alviss…" -Nanashi

"Nani?" -me

"Are you okay?" -Nanashi

"…! Yeah, I'm okay."

Shoot, I almost showed my fan girl side! Curses! Oh well, Ginta-chan is still hot. (**Me: Dirty mind is working.**)

"You little twit!" -Girom

"Girom. How could you kill your own comrades?" Ginta-chan asked.

"Nani? IT WAS EASY, BAKA! BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT MY COMRADES! THEY'RE JUST TOOLS TO USE! AND WHEN A TOOL IS BROKEN…YOU JUST THROW IT AWAY!" -Girom

"…I figured you'd say that…I fell sorry for you." -Ginta

"You're the one sorry one, Ginta! Nature ÄRM CREVICE!" -Girom

A crack appeared underneath Ginta as he fell through. The crack then closed…OH NO!

"GINTA-CHAN!" -me

Bad move to add chan at the end of his name, but at least I got a response when Ginta came out of the crack surrounded in something…what the hell is that?

"Babbo Version 5 Cushion Jelly! No matter how heavy the attack…the jelly absorbs!"

"Gintan, when did come up with that?" -Dorothy

"Just now." -Ginta

Silence…

"Just now?" -Dorothy

"Baka…scaring us like that…" -me

"Damn you…damn you…DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! EGOLA!" -Girom

"Gargoyle!" -Ginta

"FIGHT AND KILL!" -Girom

Gargoyle and Egola clashed again and this time Ginta was winning.

"Dorothy, do you sense it?" I asked the witch

"Uh-huh. It's completely different than before. The magic is flowing. And the power is unbelievable! It's still growing…greater and greater!" -Dorothy

"And when it peaks…" -Nanashi

"I HAVE NATURE ON MY SIDE! EGOLA! MAXIUM POWER!" -Girom

Gargoyle easily broke off Egola's arm and then fired an energy beam that blasted its head off. Girom's ÄRM broke when Egola was destroyed.

"You're next Girom!" -Ginta

Gargoyle moved closer as Girom apologized and begged him to stop.

"If you feel terrible then take your punishment." -Ginta

Gargoyle then punched Girom into the air as he was sent flying until he became a star.

"FIFTH MATCH! VICTORY GOES TO GINTA!" -Pozun

"PHEW! That felt good!" -Ginta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! IT WAS TOUGH, BUT I MANAGED!" -Ginta

PUNCH! Ginta fell backwards from my punch.

"What the hell was that for Alviss…"

I punched him again as the rest of Team MAR stayed away.

"YOU JERK! You let your emotions take over you, and you could have died out there! KICK I KICK was KICK worried KICK about you! KICK-KICK-KICK-KICK" -me

"GOMENASAI!" -Ginta

I stopped kicking him as I continued, "After I told you in the training gate not to let your emotions get the best of you…KICK"

"Gomen Alviss…" -Ginta

"Just don't let your emotions take over again." -me

I suddenly heard the other members of Team MAR snickering.

"What's so funny?" I asked them.

"You called Ginta "Ginta-chan" when you thought he died." -Nanashi

Oh no! I remember calling Ginta, Ginta-chan. No. My cheeks turned pink as I yelled, "S-Shut up! Nanashi! That was a-"

"He was like "GINTA-CHAN!" It was so uncalled for!" -Jack

"Jack!" -me

"And then all those kicks and the sudden blush. I think that Al-chan is in-" -Nanashi

"STOP IT NANASHI!" -me

**Ginta's POV**

Damn! Alviss knows how to kick hard. Maybe I shouldn't have been that reckless, but still! I now watch as Jack and Nanashi pick on Alviss for referring me as "chan". Why did he refer me like that? I mean it's just not like him to call someone like me "chan". NO! That's not what's bothering me! It's the fact that Dorothy calls me "tan" and now he is referring me as "chan". Why is my heart skipping a beat just thinking about it? It's probably because of fear. YEAH! That's it!

**Normal POV**

"HOW…HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY DEAR LITTLE BROTHER?!! DIE GINTA!" YOU'D BETTER COME OUT FOR THE SIXTH BATTLE, GINTA! I'LL GET MY REVANGE FOR GIROM!" -Rapunzel

"Fine. I've had it up to here with you siblings.

Dorothy stopped him from walking up to the battlefield, "You shouldn't do that Ginta. You used a lot of emotional strength in the last battle. Leave the old hag to me for his battle." she told the blonde.

"Dorothy…" -Ginta

"H**EY**! YOU HEAR THAT, **OLD HAG**?!! YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT DOROTHY NEXT!" the witch shouted as Ginta fell over from her screaming. (**Me: Anime style.**)

"Why does she have to fight first again?" Ginta asked as Alviss after the fall.

"Well…she did finish the third match in one second…" Alviss mumbled.

"She's got strength to spare!" -Nanashi

"Yeah…" -Jack

"**OLD HAG**…**OLD HAG**…YOU REALL WANT ME MAD, DON'T YOU…" WELL. YOU'VE GOT IT WITCH!" -Rapunzel

"But before we fight…" Dorothy began as she switched the ÄRM on her finger.

"Hey! She changed ÄRMs!" -Jack

"Must be a very high level ÄRM. She's not taking Rapunzel lightly. Since she is one of the 14 Knights of the zodiac," Alviss told the farm boy.

"FINAL MATCH OF THE FOURTH BATTLE! MAR DOROTHY, CHESS PIECES RAPUNZEL BEGIN!" -Pozun

Rapunzel begun the battle with something light as she summoned ice spikes that appeared from the ground. Dorothy easily dodged them.

"Now really…old hag. Are you making fun of me? You couldn't even beat Jack with an attack like that!" -Dorothy

"That hurt…" Jack muttered as he turned away and sat on the ground with dark clouds above his head.

"It seems you're not only ugly…but a baka, too. I guess I'll have to explain. Look around. SPIKE SANDWICH!" Rapunzel said as the were surrounding Dorothy and then seemly crushed her, "You see? Ugly and bitchy. While I am brilliant and beautiful!" (**Me: She's not screaming because she is actually calm at the moment, but will start screaming again later.**)

Dorothy separated the spikes from her, "I have to admit…you surprise me old hag!" She then blew the spikes away from her, "BROOM OF ZEPHYRUS!"

"Hey! That's…that's the broom Dorothy flies on through the air on!" Ginta exclaimed.

"Did you really think a witch would just use **any** broom?" Alviss asked.

"Oh-ho…you are a wind wielder! An ugly bitch who wields wind! I wonder which is stronger…WIND OR ICE?!!" -Rapunzel

Dorothy blew the spikes that Rapunzel attacked her with.

"The answer…your ice will never hit me. Pity isn't it?" -Dorothy

Dorothy used her broom to scratch Rapunzel's face from a distance to make it bleed.

"My…My…face YOU'VE INJURED MY FACE…MY BEAUIFUL FACE! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW, BITCH! NOW YOU REALLY BLOWN MY TOP! NATURE ÄRM HAIR MASTER!"

Rapunzel's hair grew until it looked like giant tarantula legs. The hair dug underground…

"You think you're safe behind your, hair? My wind will cut right through it! Broom of Zephyrus!" -Dorothy

Dorothy was preparing for the attack when the hair drilled through the ice and stabbed her in the stomach. The attack was so strong that Dorothy coughed up blood.

"A WIND WIELDER HAS ONE WEAKNESS! SHE IS LIKE THE EYE OF A TORNADO! RIGHT AROUND HER IS SPAPE…OF WIND LESS CALM! AND WITH THAT WOUND, YOU CAN'T CALL ANY MORE WIND CAN YOU UGLY BITCH?!! HAIR MASTER!" -Rapunzel

The drilled hair lashed out at Dorothy scratching and wounding her even more. She was defenseless.

"STOP IT! SHE'S ALREADY LOST!" -Ginta

"SORRY, BUT I'M LIKE MY BROTHER. I LOVE KILLING WOMEN!" Rapunzel told the leader of Team MAR, "ONCE UPON A TIME, THERE LIVED A FAMILY OF FOUR. ONE DAY THE FATHER DIED OF AN ILLNESS. THE MOTHER CHANGED. SHE DENIED HER CHILDREN FOOD. SHE STRUCK THEM EVERY DAY WITH A WHIP. A DEEP WOUND GREW IN THE CHILDREN'S HEARTS…UNTIL ONE DAY THEY KILLED THEIR SLEEPING MOTHER WITH AN AXE. DOESN'T THAT STORY JUST BREAK YOUR HEART?! WELL IT FILLS ME WITH WARM MEMORIES! I'LL KILL THE WITCH AND ADVANCE TO THE NEXT BATTLE. THEN GINTA AND THE HOMELY ASS YOU'RE GET YOURS!"

All was quiet as Dorothy notified the old hag, "Spare me the sob story. You're not the only one with a hard life. Even if you don't want to do it…THERE ARE THOSE WHO MUST BE KILLED!"

_Dorothy…?! _-Ginta

_Just like Mary… _-Alviss

Dorothy continued to cough up blood as she got out another ÄRM and summoned a ragged doll.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU ESCAPE DEATH! THAT WILL BE THE LAST ÄRM YOU EVER WILL USE BITCH!"

"Guardian ÄRM, Crazy Kilt!" -Dorothy

The doll turned on and started blabbering away, "GOOD MORNING DOROTHY! I'VE MISSED YOU! IT'S ME THE SCRAP CRAZY KILT! WOW. HOW MANY DAYS HAS IT BEEN? HOW MANY MONTHS? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY YEARS IT'S BEEN! I'VE BEEN LOCKED INSIDE SOMETHING LIKE AN ARTIST'S TOOLBOX FOR SO LONG!"

"Hurt her! Don't yell so much over here, ok? Today's prey is over there." Dorothy told her Guardian as she pointed to Rapunzel.

The Crazy Kilt just looked at Rapunzel and shrieked, "EEEEEK! IT'S ANOTHER TERRIFYING LOOKING PERSON! HER SKIN IS ALL GLEAMING! YOU COULDN'T EVEN FIND SOMEONE LIKE THAT AMOUNGST A BUNCH OF SHEPARDS!"

"Will you defeat the old hag for me?" Dorothy asked.

"NO WAY! I'M FREE AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME! I DON'T CARE WHAT I DO! BUT I'D RATHER DO THINGS LIKE PICK FLOWERS, SKIP STONES OR PLAY WITH CHILDREN! HMM?!" -Crazy Kilt

The doll examine Dorothy to see the big wound that Rapunzel inflected.

"DOROTHY! THOSE ARE SOME GRAVE WOUNDS AREN'T THEY?! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! THAT'S IT! HER RIGHT! IT WAS HER RIGHT?!" she asked.

"What an annoying ÄRM…" -Ginta

"It doesn't look powerful either." -Jack

_That ÄRM looks like something Yukito used 6 years ago. If I'm right then this ÄRM will defeat her._ -Alviss

"UNFORGIVABLE! YOU WILL PAY FOR DOING THAT TO MY FRIEND! CRAZY KILT IS REALLY MAD NOW!" -Crazy Kilt

"HOW CHEEKY! HAIR MASTER!" -Rapunzel

The old hag sent her hair to the Crazy Kilt which surprisingly the doll evaded it.

"ARE YOU CRAZY TOO? WELL THAT'S TOO BAD. 'CAUSE I'M MUCH CRAZIER!" Crazy Kilt shouted as she created copies of herself and surrounded Rapunzel.

"WHAT'S THIS? WHAT'S THIS DOLL-LIKE GUARDIAN TRYING TO DO?" -Rapunzel

"SING! CRAY KILT!" Dorothy commanded.

**WARNING PARODY SONG!**

"**Ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang" **-Crazy Kilt

"WHAT?! THIS VOICE IS TURNING MY HEAD INTO MUSH!" -Rapunzel complained.

"Strange sound waves. It's a guardian that emits sound waves to disorient people." -Alviss

"EVEN HEARING IT FROM OVER HEAR MAKES YOUR HEAD HURTS! RAPUNZEL ISN'T THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING FROM THIS!" -Nanashi

"NNNNNNN!" -Ginta

"WHY ISN'T IT AFFECTING YOU?" -Jack

"? It's not annoying. In fact I actually like the song." -Alviss

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" -Ginta

Rapunzel tried her best to keep out the song.

"

**ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, ting tang wallawallabingbang  
ooh eeh ooh ahah, tingtang wallawallabingbang"**

Dorothy took the chance and sliced at Rapunzel with her broom as the old hag fell to the ground. The doll disappeared without finishing the song. (**Me: Darn.**)

"WINNER DOROTHY!" -Pozun declared.

"ALL RIGHT Dorothy!" Ginta cheered.

"YAY!" -Nanashi

"Hmm?" -Jack

Dorothy walked up to Rapunzel and questioned, "A member of the Knight Class such as yourself ought to know. Answer me. Do you know a women called Dianna?"

"…Why do you know the queen's name?" -Rapunzel

"…Just as I thought…All the pieces fit. I got to return to my country." -Dorothy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: THE EVIL CLIFFHANGER RETURNS! I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER AFTER 2 FRIKIN' WEEKS! I HATE THAT!**

**Yohko: How was the test. **

**Me: I got a 100 so my grade went up from a C+ to a B+ in Health, but now my Social Studies and Science grade dropped. My Social studies went from an A- B because no one told me there was a journal check. Those basterds! My Science grade went from an A- to a B+ because I got a C on my Science test missing 8 questions. Damn…I only have three weeks to get them back up. I won't upload the next chapter until my Social Studies grade increases.**

**Aussa: That sucks.**

**Me: Additionally, If my grade increase I can only use post on Saturday and Sunday, if it stays the same I can only use it on Sunday, and if it decreases, I can't use the computer at all.**

**Chiriko: THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Me: I know it isn't, so you better which me luck, and vote for either A Week of Love, Hell or Jealousy, Accidentally in Love, or Touch my Heart or prepare for my HunterXHunter story. **

**Yohko: VOTE FOR TOUCH MY HEART!**

**Me: The next chapter is a filler before Team MAR goes to Dorothy's home.**


	10. The Problem With Miniskirts

The Problem With Miniskirts

Disclaimer: From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, and Mary who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina. I also own Kuno's ÄRM.

Me: Bored.

Aussa: Yeah!

Yohko: The days moving slow.

Me: This chapter will be easy to finish.

Goku: I'm hungry!

Silence.

Me: Enjoy the chapter. My dirty thoughts will be attacking me in this chapter.

Chapter 10: The Problem with Miniskirts

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

Dorothy won us the fourth round. Before we exited the battlefield Nanashi picked up Aqua and laid her to rest in the water.

"Take all the survivors to Ragengrave!" -Pozun

Pozun teleported us back to the castle as the people praised our victory. Dorothy was still injured, but someone (**Me: Guess who.**) healed her injuries.

"You healed a deep wound like this instantly, your magic has improved hasn't it?" -Dorothy

"Yeah. I fought a shadow man a little while ago." -Snow

"You kicked Girom's ass! That's our Ginta!" -man 1

"Thanks for the compliment." -Ginta

"You did really well Alviss!" -man 2

"Of course. _I wanted Ginta-chan to say that._ "-me

"NANASHI! YOU WERE SO COOL!" -girl 1

"MARRY ME! "-girl 2

"I'd have affairs, is that all right?" -Nanashi

"Babbo, you took on a really weird form this time." -man 3

"IT'S CUSHION JELLY! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT TALK TO THE BAKA THAT THOUGHT IT UP!" -Babbo

"You guys fought at 100 this time. Especially Dorothy who defeated one of the Knights." -Alan

"Everyone, I have to announcements," Pozun began, "One is that the War Games will be postponed one day. The next is that after the fourth round there will be a celebration in the Ragengrave castle Chess Piece free."

"ALL RIGHT WE CAN TAKE IT EASY TONIGHT!" -Ginta

"ALL RIGHT! I CAN GO ON A DATE!" -Nanashi

"That's all you ever do..." -Jack

"Who's going to be wearing **that thing** this time?" -me

"ALRIGHT DISMISSED!" -Pozun

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," Ginta began, "What's with the celebration tonight Alviss?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This celebration inside the castle. What it's about?" -Ginta

"Well, this party happens after the fourth round. People who watch the War Games dress up in their best clothes to party till the break of dawn." -me

"Go on." -Ginta

"The leader of the Cross Guards dresses up in the most expensive clothing as he searches for a women to dance with...but..."

"But what?" -Ginta

"The women he dances with has to be wearing a mini-s-" -me

"Miniskirt?!" -Ginta

"Yeah. It's suppose to be a joke. As the leader and the women waltz, people end up looking at her underwear, or do a perverted stunt just to see her panties! It's so annoying!"

There was silence between the two of us. I wonder if Ginta got that. Ginta went to Alan who was talking to Dorothy about something and asked, Who wore the miniskirt six years ago?

A gust of wind flew behind Alan as he questioned, "Nani are you talking about?"

"The celebration. Who wore the miniskirt?" -Ginta

"Someone you don't know." -Alan

"Aww! Come on!" -Ginta

"Pervert!" -me and Snow

Ginta continued to question Alan who wore the miniskirt as I watched the other members. Jack was speaking to Nanashi about the celebration. Snow and Dorothy were mumbling about something I couldn't make out. Bell was on top of Babbo making fun of his fifth form. Edward was next to Snow's foot.

"AL-CHAN!" -Nanashi

"What is it?" -me

"What are you going to wear to the party?" he asked.

"...I haven't decided yet." -me

More silenced.

"GINTAN'S GOING TO WEAR THE TUXEDO!" Dorothy exclaimed as Nanashi slumped down in disappointment.

"Alan, do you know where the mini skirt is?" Snow asked.

"No. The women who wore it last year stashed it in a safe place in the castle. It could be gone for all we know," Alan told her.

"Oh!" -Snow

_Trying to win my Ginta-chan? I won't let you! _I thought to myself. 

"Dorothy, Snow. I think it's best to wear a dress. You would look better in it than a mini skirt any day." -Ginta

"Well if that's what you think then we will wear a dress!" -Dorothy and Snow

I checked Ginta's expression and sighed. Ginta couldn't care less about a dress. Once a pervert, always a pervert...

"What are we waiting for? Let's get ready!" -Snow

"YEAH!" -Ginta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone went inside the castle to get ready, I was checking a certain area of the castle for the miniskirt. I knew who wore that skirt 6 years ago, and that was Naru's...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NANI? WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THE MINISKIRT?!" asked an aggravated Naru.

"Because you're the only sexy women in this castle," Danna-san told her.

"I would never dance with you! YOU PERVERT!" -Naru

"That hurt." -Danna-san

"Naru, I think you should dance with Danna-san," a ten year old Alviss told his mom.

"NO WAY!" -Naru

"Then I'll dance with him," Mary said with an evil grin on her face.

You're too short for me Mary. Gomen." -Danna

Mary slumped on the ground in fake tears.

"Danna-samahatesme-Danna-samahatesme-Danna-samahatesme..." -Mary

"No need to go all emo on us Mary," -Alviss

"You know," Yukito began, "If you don't dance with Danna, I'll dance with him!"

Silence.

"Just dance with Danna-san, Naru..." -Alviss

"Do I have a choice?" -Naru

"YAY!" -Danna-san

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally found the room where Naru hid the miniskirt. I opened the door to see all these tuxedos and dresses on hangers as for the tuxedo that Danna wore was in the middle of the room. The miniskirt was nowhere to be found, but if I'm right it might be...

"ALVISS!"

Oh shit!

I turned around to see that the rest of Team MAR was behind me.

"Thanks for finding the room where all the clothes are!" Dorothy and Snow said as they dragged Ginta into the room forcing him to try on the tuxedo.

After a few struggles they got the tuxedo on him and man did he look handsome! (**Me: MY KNIGHT IN SHINY ARMOR!**)

"Gintan is so dreamy!" -Dorothy

"Yeah..." -Snow

I was memorized by Ginta's looks. He was so handsome that I couldn't pull my eyes away from him.

"Al-chan is blushing!" -Nanashi

I snapped back to reality to realize that I was being made fun of by Nanashi.

"S-Shut up!"

A few minutes later Dorothy was in a pink dress and Snow was in a blue dress. Ginta, Jack, Nanashi and Babbo were checking them out as I frowned. Trying to impress Ginta? Some people can do so much better than that.

After they finished showing off the two girls dragged Ginta off somewhere as Bell and Edward followed. I was just about to walk off when I heard Nanashi shout, "I think I found it!

I stared in horror as Nanashi lifted the blue miniskirt in the air. NOOOO!

"Who's going to wear it now? Snow-chan and Dorothy-chan are already wearing their lovely dresses, Nanashi said as he faced me with a smile that I didn't like. Jack and Babbo were making the same face.

"I am not wearing that!" I said quickly as I tried to escape them, but Jack slammed the door locking it, "This isn't funny!"

"Sorry, Al-chan! You're going to wear it!" -Nanashi

10 Minutes Later

"You can open your eyes now, Al-chan." -Nanashi

I slowly opened my eyes to see what those basterds did to me. This was not happening...

"You look really hot in that skirt! You're even cuter than Dorothy-chan!" -Jack

I didn't say anything as I continued to glance at the skirt. The skirt was too short! As for the top part, it was too revealing. Nanashi put fake breasts in to make it worse! He replaced my shoes with high heels. My pendant was around my neck as my-

"I'm so going to kill you Nanashi..." I muttered as I looked at my hair which was drooping more than it should have.

"We have to make it that Ginta won't notice you." -Nanashi

"Ginta's a baka so he wouldn't even notice even without these fake breasts." -me

I heard Babbo mumble something to Jack. Something tells me that that stupid talking ÄRM told him about what happened in the Training Gate. Wonderful!

"Al-chan, why is your body so feminine? Your legs didn't have any hair underneath those pants!" -Nanashi

"You-" -me

"Well, now that you're done getting dressed wait in your room and don't come out until the party starts. You never know what stunts perverts will try to pull." -Babbo

"Like a certain thief?" -me

"HEY!" -Nanashi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nanashi, Jack and Babbo forced me into my room where I waited for the sun to go down completely. I sat on my bed and thought to myself, _This is probably what Naru thought when she was forced to wear this thing..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naru, what's wrong?" Alviss asked his mother.

"...It's nothing...it's just..." -Naru

"It's just what?" -Mary

"...Since you are my children I guess I will have to tell you." Naru took a deep breath before she continued, "I'm already married to someone else in my world. We have three children in that world, so you two are only my adopted children..."

The two kids were quiet as Naru continued, "Ever since I came to this world, I wanted to go back to my world, back to my husband Keitaro, but because of you two...I feel like I have to stay here until you grow up into the successful children that I wanted to see in my other kids, so dancing with someone else who is not my husband makes me feel like I betrayed him."

"But Danna-san is married too right?" -Alviss

"Yeah,but I think..." -Naru

"That's nothing Naru! If Naru and Danna-sama are married then it would be an acquaintance dance, right?" -Mary

Naru was silent until she smiled the best she could and said, "Yeah! I guess your right! Now let's go and party till the break of dawn!"

"YEAH!" -Alviss and Mary

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I guess Mary and I were too young to understand the whole thing, but the more I think about it the more I regret it._

I checked the clock (**Me: If it existed in MAR Heaven.**) to see that it was 7: 55 PM. The party was going to start in five minutes.

"Al-chan, are you in?" -Nanashi

"Yeah, I'm coming out!" -me

I checked my overall appearance to make sure that everything was in place. When I was done I slowly walked outside to see a smirking thief outside my door. He was wearing a red tuxedo which would be the counterfeit of Dorothy's pink dress.

"Pervert..." -me

"Al-chan, that's mean!" -Nanashi

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to the party, it reminded me of what happened six years ago. Bright lights, plenty of food, alcohol, men in tuxedos, women in dresses, and of course the hero in the shiny armor. Ginta-chan...

"Al-chan, Ginta is over there," Nanashi told me as he pointed in the direction where Ginta was. He was with Dorothy and Snow who clung to him like leeches. Jack who was in a green tuxedo was trying to get the girls to notice him as Alan-san who was wearing a black tuxedo was leaning against a pillar talking with Gaira-san who was wearing a gray tuxedo.

Within seconds Nanashi was gone and flirting with the ladies leaving me alone. Annoyed that he abandoned me like that I made why way to Alan-san and Gaira-san. _They better not make fun of me! _I thought to myself.

Normal POV

"Gintan, come on, let's dance!" -Dorothy

"Yeah, Ginta!" -Snow

"If the women with the miniskirt doesn't show up then I dance with both of you." -Ginta

"You have to choose one of us Gintan." -Dorothy

"Who will you choose?" -Snow

"I- "-Ginta

"GINTA! The gu- I mean girl in the miniskirt is over there!" Jack told the blonde as he pointed in the direction where Alviss was.

Ginta's eyes widen as he glanced at the figure. Big breasts, long legs, a very short skirt. This was the women of his dreams! Just like Alice only better!

Dorothy and Snow glared at the women (**Me: They're too dense to figure out that Alviss is the women.**) as a murderous fire appeared behind them both when Ginta walked up to the women.

Excuse me," Ginta began as Alviss turned around quickly to see the blonde, "I know we just met, but would you like this...dance?" (**Me: He's acting like a gentlemen.**)

Alviss was speechless. He glanced at Alan and asked him what to do.

"The girl always accepts the man's request." -Alan

Alviss didn't say anything as he nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"Great, now let's go!" -Ginta

_I wonder if he eve know how to dance... _-Alviss' thoughts. 

The two walked to the middle of the room and began waltzing. Dorothy and Snow began curing under their breaths as the flames continued to burn. Ed and Jack tried to calm them down while glancing at miniskirt Alviss. Babbo went over to Nanashi who was done flirting with the ladies and doing something stupid. What he was doing was increasing the length of his Griffin lance so he can reach Alviss from a distance.

"It's going to happen soon." -Alan

As Ginta and Alviss were waltzing Ginta asked, "Have I met you somewhere before?"

"No, you must be mistaken. _Ginta you baka for not recognizing me!_" -Alviss

Then the thing happened. (**Me: OMG!**) Nanashi's lance was at his greatest length. He stretched it toward Alviss' skirt and flipped it up in front of everyone. All was silent as all the perverts in the crowd has hearts in their eyes from the rainbow (**Me :YES, THE COLORS OF THE RAINBOW!**) colored underwear that he was wearing. Babbo, Ed, and Jack were yelling how beautiful the sight was as Dorothy and Snow gawked at what Nanashi did to "the girl." (**Me: Bell was surprised too.**) Alan and Gaira sighed as Ginta looked underneath the skirt...Alviss slapped him on the right cheek for doing that and ran off.

"Just like six years ago, only Naru almost killed Yukito for doing that." -Alan

"Yeah..."-Gaira

"That slap just now..." Ginta mumbled before running after Alviss.

"NANASHI YOU PERVERT!" Dorothy, Snow, and Bell screamed as they began beating up on Nanashi for pulling the perverted stunt.

_Weren't they just jealous of Alviss a secod ago? _Jack asked himself.

"Yeah! Yeah! AT LEAST I GOT TO SEE THE PANTIES!" Nanashi screamed.

"Yes, a wonderful sight!" -Babbo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

DAMN YOU NANASHI! I knew I couldn't trust you embarrassing me in front of everyone like that! Ginta's a pervert too! Screw them all! I know how Naru feels now!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow isn't Naru beautiful?" Alviss asked.

"Yeah, and Danna-sama looks so dreamy! And they dance well too!" Mary added, "But..."

"But what?" -Alviss

"Something tells me that Yukito is going to ruin everything..." -Mary

"How could he ruin the dance?" -Alviss

"Just watch." -Mary

Within seconds Yukito pulled the most perverted prank ever. He used a ruler as his extension and lifted Naru's skirt up so everyone can see her white underwear. Alviss gawked, Mary snickered, and all the guys were looking at her panties. Naru glared at Yukito and ran up to him to beat him to a pulp.

"AHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP! CRAZY WOMEN WITH WHITE PANTIES IS ATTACKING ME!" -Yukito

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YUKITO!" -Naru

"Now, now you two. There's no need to fight!" -Danna-san

Naru kicked Danna in the balls which made him fall over. She then proceeded to beat up Yukito.

"Sweatdrop Shouldn't we help him?" Alviss asked the pink haired girl in a paniked tone.

"No. He deserved it. It was funny thought...HAHAHAHAH!" -Mary

"This is no laughing matter, Mary!" -Alviss

"This is going to happen six years later. I swear it!" -Mary

"I hope you're wrong..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary's always right! Damn it! I never been so embarrassed in my life!

"WAIT!"

I turned around to see Ginta following me. Damn it! Why won't you ever leave me alone?!

"WAIT!" -Ginta

I tried to outrun him, but with these high heels it was nearly impossible.

"I SAID WAIT UP!" -Ginta

Ginta finally caught up to me when I got to one of the balconies of the castle.

"Alviss, how can you run so fast?" he asked which caught me off guard.

"How did you know?" -I asked.

"The pendant and the slap gave it away." -Ginta

"...Oh...are you going to laugh at me?" -me

"Why?" -Ginta

"I'm cross-dressing for crying out loud!" I shouted.

"Did you want to wear the miniskirt?" -Ginta

"...No! Nanashi, Jack, and Babbo forced me to put it on." -me

"Then it really isn't-" -Ginta

"I didn't want Mary's prediction to come true, but she's always correct, so why bother?" -me

There was more silence as I felt Ginta coming closer to me, "W-What are you doing Ginta?"

"Just checking the tag on the skirt." -Ginta

"D-Don't you dare-" -me

Too late. Ginta checked the tag and was baffled by it.

"It cost $300.00 dollars?!" -Ginta

"It does?" -me

"Who had the money to buy this?!" -Ginta

"I don't know. Yukito brought it from his world, so..."

More silence...

"So Yukito was from another world like my father and me..." -Ginta

"Yeah. He never said anything about his world as much as Danna-san and Naru did, I explained, "However I knew from the start that he was from another world, and the prove came when he gave me this pendant."

"Alviss..." -Ginta

I was silent as I recalled the day after Danna-san died and the War Games were over, he left to train somewhere and never came back...

"I can't do anything about the past now. All I hope is that Yukito is still alive," I told Ginta.

Ginta gazed at me for while which was starting to make me blush. He finally took my hand and told me, "Let's go back to the party. There's still so much to do."

"Gomen Ginta-chan, but I'm not going back to where those people are-" I froze. I just added the "chan" again. Damn it! "Gomen Ginta! I didn't mean to call you-"

"It's alright Alviss. I don't mind you calling me that." -Ginta

I tried to hide my blush as it was deeper than the last, "Ginta-chan, I have to go back to my room now..."

"Party pooper!" -Ginta

I slowly made my way back to my room, but before that I heard Ginta-chan whisper to me, "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi..."

I quicken my paced back to my room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got to my room I closed the door, but forgot to lock it. I changed my clothes back to my regular clothes before I fell on top of my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

_At least something good came out tonight. _I thought to myself. 

I suddenly heard a knock on my door. It better not be Nanashi! I got of my bed and opened the door to yell at him, but on the other side was Dorothy.

"Alviss, can you step outside for a few minutes?" she asked. I gradually made my way outside and closed the door behind me.

"What is it?" I asked her impatiently.

"You were the one wearing that skirt were you?" she asked in a serious tone.

I nodded my head slightly. I really can't hide anything from her. Without warning she was close to my ear. I tried to move back, but with the door closed where could I move?

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen well," she mumbled in a scary tone which sent shivers down my spine, "Gintan is mine, so don't get any ideas of taking him away from me. Try one more thing to take him away from me, and I won't hesitate to kill you."

I froze when she said that. Dorothy pulled away from me and walked back to her the party probably to flirt with Ginta-chan.

Once she was out of my sight I went back into my room and locked the door. I turned off my lights and went under the covers of my blanket crying from the threat, or was it because that threat reminded me of Mary when she threatened me to keep away from Danna? It didn't matter. Dorothy hates me for trying to take Ginta away from her...I shouldn't of had interfered with them!

"Gomenesai Dorothy, I-" I didn't get to finish as I drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: DONE!

Yohko: Why did you make Dorothy so mean?

Me: Because I'm trying to show the resemblance between her and Mary. Since Mary is the younger sister of Dorothy they have the same personality and dont like it when someone tries to interfere when they are trying to get the person they love to notice them. For Mary, Danna, and for Dorothy, Ginta.

Aussa: They're both selfish too!

Me: I wouldn't say selfish. Dorothy's either jealous or drunk.

Yohko: That made no sense.

Me: Anyway readers, please review this chapter. The next chapter will be about Team MAR going to Dorothy's country Caldia. Oh! Please vote for either A Week of Love, Hell and Jealousy, Touch my Heart, or Accidentally in Love after I finish Dark Memories. (On my profile if you can't find it on the Misc. page.)


	11. Magical Land Caldia

Magical Land Caldia

Disclaimer: From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, and Mary who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina. I also own Kuno's ÄRM. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me: This is the first part of Dorothy's home country arc.

Yohko: Good job for getting 10 chapters. I thought you would get kicked off now.

Me: SHUT UP!

Yohko: It's the truth though.

Me: Sigh I just want to get to the next chapter. This chapter will be boring to me…maybe not if Kuno is going to strike again…

Yohko: Stupid pervert!

Satoshi: HI GUYS!

Yohko: You're no longer poisoned from Kosuke's fart?

Satoshi: Don't remind me.

Me: Anyway enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 11: Magical Land Caldia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

The next day, Team MAR decided to pig out again…well Ginta, Babbo, Jack, Snow did anyway. Dorothy continued to act her carefree self as Alviss kept his distance from her. He didn't want to make her mad then she already was deep down. She was ready to let everyone know something very important.

"Everyone! I need to talk to you." -Dorothy

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Tomorrow, I would like all of you to come with me to Caldia," she told them.

"Caldia? Where's Caldia?" -Jack

"The magic country, Caldia. Since it's completely isolated from the other countries, it's one of the most mysterious places of MAR Heaven." -Alan

"They're the suspicious people that don't accept people from other countries! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" -Edward

"It's all right if you don't, inu! (It's not like you fight anyway.) There's something I need to discuss with you that will affect everyone. Believe me. I want you to come." -Dorothy

"Something that affects us?" -Snow

"THAT'S GREAT! A MAIGC COUNTRY SOUNDS EXCITING! LET'S ALL GOOO TO CALDIA!" -Ginta

_Baka... _-Alviss' thoughts. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Ragengrave castle Dorothy teleported everyone to Caldia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorothy teleported them to Caldia where there was nothing but forest with a castle floating in midair in the middle of it.

Alviss thought to himself. 

"Let's go." -Dorothy

"Y-Yeah…" -Babbo

"What's wrong Babbo?" -Ginta

"I know this place. I've been here before…" -Babbo

"Perhaps…" -Dorothy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group reached the castle gates a guard from her home appeared and greeted her.

"I'm home Jim. Would you open the gate for me?" -Dorothy

"Yes…but these people look rather suspicious, and there's Caldia's law regarding outsiders…"

"They're friends. I want them to come in as an exception." -Dorothy

"Yes…right!" -Jim

With Dorothy's order he opened the gate and allowed the team in where Dorothy was greeted by the residence. A women asked her if Toto and Crazy Kilt were okay.

"Yep." -Dorothy

"By the way, who are these people?" she asked.

"They look like kids, don't they?" -Dorothy

"**WHO DOES?!**" -Alviss

"Dorothy nee-sama, tell us stories about the other countries!" -residence

"Gomenesai. Today, I must speak with the grand elder." -Dorothy

"You found her?" -man 1

Dorothy nodded her head slowly.

"In that case, you'd better hurry to the palace," the man said as he pointed toward the castle in the sky. (**Me: Get it?**)

"That's the palace?! It's floating! How are we suppose to get up there?!" -Jack

Dorothy held out her hand and activated another Dimension ÄRM that took them to the outside entrance of the palace.

"SO COOL! I WANT TO TAKE PICTURES!" -Ginta

"We didn't come here for leisure time. Go inside Gintan." -Dorothy

As Team MAR walked inside the hallways Ginta asked the witch, "Are you famous here?"

"Kind of. I guess you could say that I'm a princess of some sorts." -Dorothy

"A princess, eh? You're completely different from Snow…" Alan said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP! WANT ME TO THROW YOU OFF?!" Dorothy threatened.

_This country is filled with magic powers. I can feel it from everyone here. Even the children, Mary had exactly the same aura. _Alviss thought to himself. 

Team MAR finally reached the grand elder in the main chamber.

"It's been a while Dorothy. Does that mean that…" -grand elder

"Yes, grand elder. I found Dianna." -Dorothy

_Dianna?! Did she just say Dianna?! _Snow asked herself. 

"Are you familiar with the Chess Pieces, grand elder?" -Dorothy

"Yes. They're the people who set MAR Heaven ablaze with a torch of war." -grand elder

"Their queen is Dianna," Dorothy began, "My sister left Caldia, and became the queen of Lestava, Snow's mother in law."

Jack was lost, "What's that mean? Ummmmm the queen, that's part of the Chess right? It's one of the two ranks above the Knight!? Does that mean she's one of the two…you couldn't find in the previous War Games and he's connected to all of this?!"

"We had no reason to suspect her! We thought she was an ally! That's why **he** was here!" -Alan

"The queen is Dorothy's sister? What does that mean?" -Ginta

"From the beginning," Dorothy began, "Dianna wanted everything. Food…toys…and suddenly that desire exploded into a huge incident. Dianna stole 798 (**Me: WOW!**) ÄRM that possessed special powers and fled Caldia."

"Yes. That was 8 years ago. Dianna is a rebel who betrayed Caldia and was thrown out. She escaped punishment and the laws couldn't do anything about it. Dorothy…can you kill Dianna?" -grand elder

"Yes. I will kill her." -Dorothy

"_Kill…Dorothy…_YOU CAN'T DOROTHY YOU PROMISED, DIDN'T YOU? And even if she's been one of the Chess for so long she's still your sister isn't she?" -Ginta

"Young man, I don't know what kind of promise you made. But this incident is an **exception**. Dorothy is Dianna's only relative. It **must** be handled by a relative. Furthermore, **it's Caldia's law**!" -grand elder

Ginta was stunned. He turned toward Dorothy who wasn't saying anything, "Dorothy, why aren't you saying anything? Is it true that…" he was cut off.

"GINTA! Let me tell you the rest of the story. About Dianna." -Alan

All attention was on Alan.

"A story of when I was a solider of Lestava 10 years ago." -Alan

"You weren't Cross Guard Number 2?" -Jack

"Back then the Cross Guards didn't exist. The Chess didn't exist either, but there were people killing destroying villages like the Chess would."

_Those people that killed my real parents. _-Alviss' thoughts 

"A terrible thing happened," Alan continued, "The queen passed away. Snow, who was only four at the time, cried a lot. She cried so much that it would've made your heart ache just looking at her. (**Me: I don't like Snow, but I feel bad for her.**) Thinking of Snow, the king searched throughout the people for a new queen. But he could not find one women who was suited for the role of the queen."

_Alan-san...you left something out...you left the part where the king of Lestava asked Naru to becoem the queen because she had qualities of a queen. She turned down it down for Mary's and my sake...but would our lives be more important than everyone elses lives? _Alviss questioned himself. 

"Two years passed and they found the new queen…" -Alan

"That women…was Dianna…" -Alviss

"The queen was charmed by her beauty and the two were married. Soon Dianna was kind to everyone, even earned the affection of Snow. It appeared as if they were mother and daughter. But that happiness didn't last long…when Snow turned eight an army bearing the name Chess Pieces began to lay waste in MAR Heaven. The first war of MAR Heaven had begun. To face that army, soldiers loyal to Lestava gatherered together from around the world. An army to protect MAR Heaven. The Cross Guard was born. Then Dianna said, "Use these ÄRMs. They will surely defeat the Chess Pieces." She gave ÄRMs to the Cross guard. She gave me the Gatekeeper Clown and I used it to summon a person from another world, and that's when I met him. The Cross Guard entered the War Games and fought out of loyalty for Danna. It was the ultimate sacrifice, but we managed to win. They told us that they would be back, and just as they foretold the war has begun again. The Chess Pieces aren't dead. The real top of the Chess Pieces is not Phantom. There are two people higher: the king and the queen." -Alan

"And one of them is the queen of Lestava." -Nanashi (**Me: He finally speaks.**)

"Snow's mother in law." -Jack

"Just a little after the king died of an illness, Dianna's true dark self began to show…it was a self made play. She created the Chess Pieces and gave them ÄRMs. She created the Cross Guard and gave them ÄRMs. It was that time when that the number of questionable people began multiplying in the castle. I (the inu) who felt Snow was in danger, escaped with Snow from the castle." -Alan

"Perhaps the loss you took the first time was to build your confidence, or perhaps there was a mistake in "Dianna-san's" plan to ambush you while you least expected her." -Alviss

"I thought it was odd that the Chess Pieces were in the vicinity of Pazulika's ice castle. So the reason they took action against Lestava's princess Snow was because she knew the queen's identity." -Dorothy

Silence entered the room until the grand elder until Dorothy asked, "Alviss, when were you affected by the zombie tattoo?"

"Six years ago…during the last War Games," he answered.

"The zombie tattoo's power…that's probably what Dianna used on Phantom…Dianna is the only person who know how to break the curse and defeat Phantom." -Dorothy

"It's almost completely cover my entire body. I'm almost out of time…that's why…I called Ginta-c…Ginta…" -Alviss (**Me: He almost added the chan again. J **)

"Gate Keeper Clown, huh? I remember that. It was made here in Caldia as well." -grand elder

"HEY, GRAMPS NO MATTER HOW MANY LAW'S THERE ARE, IT'S STILL CREUL TO MAKE SOMEONE KILL THEIR OWN SISTER! DO YOU HAVE NO BLOOD OR TEARS?!" -Ginta (**Me: Killing is evil, so I agree with Ginta!**)

Dorothy shows a look of amazement (or dumbfounded) that Ginta disrespected the grand elder.

_Ginta-chan...you baka... _-Alviss' thoughts 

"This boy came from another world? Ho-ho-ho. What good spunk." -grand elder

"GINTA! We saw lots of towns and villages, right? You did too! The Chess Pieces killed so many people…and left a lot of people with painful feelings! It's really painful that I gave to fight my mother, but I know that my mother is the source of the wars and everything that happened, I will defeat Dianna as the successor of Lestava." -Snow (**Me: Well said Snow.**)

Ginta was shocked at Snow's speech and hid his eyes under his hair. _Heavy...Completely different from my world. A girl my age can have this burden? _

"The one who threw MAR Heaven's peace into disarray was Dianna a Caldian. We will take responsibility for it. We shall aid you." -grand elder

A man from the shadow's appeared and pointed at everyone (excluding Ginta and Dorothy) telling them that he will give them new ÄRMs and led them away from the two.

"Don't be so depressed, Ginta. She had to be prepared from the moment the War Games began, right?" Nanashi told him.

"This isn't a game. This is war," Alan stated.

"Fight your own battle. And discover just what you battle is yourself." -Alviss

_War...my battle...I was probably too soft... _-Ginta's thoughts 

Babbo tackled Ginta to snap him out of depression.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER DUMB ASS! EVIL MUST BE ELIMINATED SO THAT TRAGEDY WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!" -Babbo

"Well if it isn't Babbo. Brings back memories. You were once here as well." -grand elder

"NANI?!" -Dorothy

"Wha…I was here?" the talking ÄRM asked.

"Babbo was a special ÄRM that Dianna stole. That's because…"

The grand elder was cut off as there was a loud noise outside the castle. Ginta, Dorothy and Babbo ran (Babbo hopped) outside to see that Caldia was under attack by the Chess Pieces.

"Dianna…she finally gone as far as to attack her home country… I WON'T FORGIVE HER! LET'S GO GINTAN!" -Dorothy

"RIGHT!" -Ginta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The outside of the castle was in flames. Houses were burning, people laid dead on the streets as a little boy was calling out for his mother. Dorothy held him close and mumbled on how it was her sister's fault. A villager told Dorothy that they were trying to fight them off, but there were too many of them, and that they went to the west and east tower to steal the ÄRMs.

"Ginta, I'm teleporting you to the west tower's plaza!" -Dorothy

"OK!" -Ginta

With that Ginta was teleported to the west plaza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

Stupid Chess Pieces attacking Mary's home town! After we received our ÄRMs we split up to fight off the Chess Pieces, but sadly I get the job to save any injured citizen with Snow. She was in one section of Caldia while I was in another section, but this area seemed more dark…it didn't look like the Chess Pieces attack this area yet…but something tells me that I'm being stalked again…

"Not again…" I mumbled as I turned in the direction of the familiar aura.

That guy appeared from the shadows again. I sighed, "What do you want now?"

"OH! Hello, my beautiful Alviss! I was just enjoying this chapter of Cutey Honey. It's so sad that Honey had to… kill…"

"DON'T SPOIL IT!" I shouted.

"…But I know so much of this…okay, I won't spoil this manga if you come with me." -Kuno

"…Drop dead." I said flatly.

"That hurt. I guess I'm going to have to force you…" Kuno mumbled as he got out that Darkness ÄRM again.

"That ÄRM is not going to work twice. 13 Totem Pole!" -me

The 13 totem poles came out of the ground. He dodged all of them, but I wouldn't let him get away. I launched another set of totem poles that toppled over him. I think I hit him once…but I'm not sure.

"OWW! You've gotten stronger Alviss!" Kuno taunted as he zoomed over to me with such speed I couldn't see with my eyes, "But not strong enough…"

He punched me in the stomach as I flew backwards. That really hurt…

"You're magic isn't even strong enough to be a Caldian." -Kuno

"What…are you talking about?" -me

"Oh, I guess no one told you. The truth is you're a Caldian just like that witch. However unlike her your magic is too weak. Probably because you lived away from Caldia for all of your life with that foster mother." -Kuno

Something inside me wanted to listen to Kuno's explanation, but something else told me not to listen no matter what. I didn't know what to do.

"No one even told you that your real mother and father were rebels just like Dianna." -Kuno

"Stop it…" -me

"They rebelled because the grand elder threatened to kill your mother who was carrying a demon child inside her." -Kuno

"Shut up…" -me

"Your mother and father learned that if this demon child was such a threat to MAR Heaven that they would flee their home and use it to eradicate Caldia from MAR Heaven…" -Kuno

SHUT UP!" -me

Kuno was silent and then grinned evilly, "If you don't want me to continue talking about how cruel your true parents are then you better come with me."

I don't know what to do. I don't want to hear anymore, but I can't go with him.

"If you're not going to respond to me, then I'm going to have to use this Darkness ÄRM…Darkness ÄRM Sleep Powder!" (**Me: Again an attack from Pokemon.**)

A green powder was released from the ÄRM and that's all I remember before everything went black…

Normal POV

Kuno watched as Alviss fainted from the sleeping gas. He grinned, "I won't fail my mission this time."

Kuno approached the bishonen and lifted the boy off the ground and held him tightly in his arms.

"Demon child or not, he's still beautiful," Kuno said slyly as he was about to make his get a way when he heard, "BROOM OF ZEPERUS!"

A gust of wind blew Kuno away as he accidentally released his grip on Alviss. The wind user caught Alviss in midair and landed on the ground perfectly.

"The other Caldian…just my luck…" -Kuno

Dorothy turned into Kuno's direction with a look that could kill, "What have you done to Alviss?"

Kuno smiled, "He's just asleep. He'll wake up when he wants to. He is just a kid after all."

Dorothy turned her gaze to Alviss who was sleeping peacefully. She turned her back on Kuno and placed him on the ground gently. She whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry I threatened you…"

She faced Kuno readying her broom and a Guardian ÄRM, "Unlike Nanashi, and Ginta, I won't hesitate to kill you right here and right now!"

"Oh. I really don't like fighting girls, but if you insist," Kuno advised her before he got out a Weapon ÄRM, "Weapon ÄRM Butterfly Sword!" The ÄRM turned into a double edge sword. (**Me: Zidane's sword from FF9**) "Ready anytime."

"BROOM OF ZEPERUS!" Dorothy unleashed another gust of wind at Kuno who instantly dodged it. He rushed at Dorothy and attacked with his double edge sword. Dorothy was able to block one slash, but the other cut her cheek. She moved backwards, but not far from Alviss.

"Damn you…you're stronger than Rapunzel I see…" Dorothy murmured.

"Of course I'm the fourth strongest Knight in the Zodiac after Rolan. I may slack off and read porn mangas, but I'll do my job when I have to, especially when I have one more chance at completing this mission." -Kuno

"What is your mission?" -Dorothy

"To bring my beautiful Alviss to Phantom-sama." -Kuno

"What does he want?" -Dorothy

"I don't know. I want to fuck him, but since he'll be delivered to Phantom-sama I won't have my chance. Chances are that Phantom will finish with what he started six years ago, and then he will hand him over to Dianna." -Kuno

"So…she was after him from the beginning…unforgivable!" Dorothy screamed as she summoned her Guardian ÄRM Toto.

"SICK HIM TOTO!" Dorothy ordered as the inu pounced on Kuno. Kuno smiled evilly as he evaded Toto's paw. He fell on top of Toto and impaled the inu with his double edge sword in the head. Toto was instantly destroyed.

"I-Impossible!" -Dorothy

"Gomen. When I'm serious, I'm serious!" -Kuno

Kuno rushed up toward Dorothy and sliced her in the stomach. Blood came gushing out as she fell on her back.

_I can't move... _-Dorothy thoughts 

"What's with the weak members of Team MAR?" Kuno asked her as he fixed the sword in the ground 2 inches from Dorothy's neck, "Any last words?"

Dorothy didn't say anything as she tried to move her body. Kuno took out his Butterfly Sword and was about to stab Dorothy's heart when he heard Phantom's voice in his Knight earring telling him to stop.

"I'm in the middle of my mission of capturing Alviss and killing a witch here!" Kuno complained. He froze when Phantom threatened him to withdraw.

"…I guess I'll let you live for another day. The next time I encounter Alviss, he will be ours!" Kuno threatened.

With that Kuno turned his double edge sword back into an ÄRM and got out his Dimension ÄRM and teleported away.

_Damnit...I let a Chess Piece beat me... _Dorothy thought to herself before she passed out. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorothy woke up in the Caldia castle. Her wounds were perfectly healed. She looked to her right to see an unconscious Ginta next to her. Alviss was to her right.

"Dorothy-chan, are you okay?" -Nanashi

"I think so…I don't know how I manage to survive that guy…" -Dorothy

Ginta woke up after she said that and whined about how he lost to Phantom.

"Look on the bright side. At least you defeated 30 Rooks!" -Jack

"Like that's going to make me feel better…" -Ginta

"What happened back there Ginta?" -Snow

"I fought Phantom and lost. He mentioned something about…I have to talk to the grand elder," Ginta said quickly.

"I'll go get him," Dorothy told him and walked up. Nanashi supported her to her destination.

"Is Alviss going to be alright?" -Ginta

"Yes. He just passed out." -Alan

"While I was fighting Phantom, he told me that his minion had already captured Alviss, but…" -Ginta

"Dorothy saved him, so he didn't get taken away." -Jack

There was silence until Nanashi came back with the okay to come visit the grand elder. Ginta used his remaining power to lift Alviss off the ground and carry him on his back as they went to see the grand elder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginta, what question did you want to ask?" -grand elder

"Phantom told me something…about the War games six years ago, and I got two questions. The first one is…did Dorothy have a younger sister?" -Ginta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: I'm evil with cliffhangers!

Yohko: Boooooo! What's the answer going to be?

Me: Find out in the next chapter. In the next chapter you will learn more about Mary, Alviss' parents, Alviss in general, and the demon or Guardian Suzaku.

Yohko: Momo will be writing random drabbles before she starts the next chapter. So read and review. JA NE!


	12. The Truth Behind the Birthmark

The Truth Behind the Birthmark

Disclaimer: From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, and Mary who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina. I also own Kuno's ÄRM. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me: Alright! Part 2 of Dorothy's country Caldia!

Yohko: We'll finally get the answers of those questions everyone's asking for!

Aussa: YAY!

Me: Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 12: The Truth Behind the Birthmark

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

"Phantom told me something…about the War games six years ago, and I got two questions. The first one is…did Dorothy have a younger sister?" Ginta asked the grand elder.

Everyone was surprised by the question Ginta asked.

"Gintan, what are you talking about? The only sister I have is Dianna." -Dorothy

"It depends. What does she look like? What was her name?"" -grand elder

"From the description I got from Alviss, her name was Mary. From the picture Alviss showed me, she looks exactly like Dorothy only her hair was in buns." -Ginta

"…Is there anything else about her that Alviss told you about?" -grand elder

"…Alviss told me that she was from Caldia because of her magic powers and powerful curses." -Ginta

The grand elder gave him a hard stare before he said, "The answer to your question is yes. I remember there being three girls with pink hair. One was Dianna, the second one was Dorothy, and the last one was Dory."

"So, Dory was her real name." -Ginta

"W-Why didn't you tell me any of this grand elder?" Dorothy asked him in a rather annoyed tone.

"I forgot about her until now." -grand elder

"And even if she is my sister why didn't I ever meet her when I was younger?" -Dorothy

"Dianna didn't want another sister. If memory recalls it she abandoned her when she was still an infant. If she was still alive she would be 16 years old." -grand elder

"Is she alive?" -Dorothy

"No. She was killed six years ago trying to protect Alviss." -Alan

Dorothy turned toward Alan baffled, "You met her?"

"Yeah. She and Alviss were adopted by a women from another world called Naru. I met them when they were trying to join the Cross Guard. We let them in only because Naru requested us to. Alviss at the time wasn't fit to be a Cross Guard, but Mary's magic power was strong enough to become a Cross Guard. Yukito's suggestion was that she was from Caldia, but we wouldn't let her join because she was still a kid and lacked the stamina of an adult…" -Alan

Silence as everyone learned something else about Alviss' personal life.

Alviss' POV

_Where am I?_

_You're in heaven!_

_How did I die…_

_You didn't die. I just transported you to heaven to introduce yourself._

_Who are you?_

_I am the Guardian of the south, Suzaku. I am your Guardian as you are the Guardian of Earth._

_Come again?_

_You'll understand everything in do time Alviss. Now it's time for you to learn about your real parents._

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself on the floor of the grand elder's chamber. I moved my head to the left to see everyone was facing the grand elder with a stun looked. I didn't want them to see me awake, so I turned my head in the other direction. I listened slowly to what the grand elder and Team MAR were talking about.

"That's just another reason to defeat the Chess Pieces…to avenge my younger sister." -Dorothy

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"The second question is…who is Suzaku?" -Ginta

"What?" -grand elder

"Phantom mentioned something about capturing Suzaku when the War Games were over and killed me…he said it was in someone I knew very well but…"

"Suzaku," the grand elder, "Is a demon that destroys everything in its path."

"Suzaku has that power?" -Jack

"Yes. However Suzaku can only appear when a child is close to being born. Before any calamity could ever happen the mother must be killed."

"Then…Alviss' real parents were…" -Ginta

"Yes. Alviss' mother Soi carried the demon child within her. She like her husband Suboshi were Caldian, so if their child was ever born, Suzaku would devour the body immediately, but only if the mother's heart was tainted. His mother's heart was full of evil. She was like Dianna. She wanted everything, but couldn't get it because of her status. This developed into hate which the demon absorbed. The child was going to be born soon, so I ordered my best wizards to assassinate her. Suboshi found out about this and took his wife and fled Caldia."

_What Kuno said was true then…_ I thought to myself. I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice Babbo moving over to me. I glanced at him. He moved into my arms as I held him tight. He knew that I was taking this really hard.

"The child had no name…but if the child is Alviss then we'll going to have to kill him. If that demon takes control of him, MAR Heaven will be destroyed without the Chess Pieces destroying it." -grand elder

I wanted to cry. I didn't want to die because of this demon inside me…

"NO WAY! IT'S BAD ENOUGH FOR DOROTHY TO KILL HER OWN SISTER, BUT FOR CALDIA TO KILL ALVISS IS GOING TO FAR! IS SLAYING SUZAKU A CALDIA LAW TOO?!" -Ginta

"Gintan! Don't talk to the grand elder like that!" -Dorothy

"Sorry Dorothy, but Alviss is our friend! We can't let some rule get him kill!" -Ginta

Ginta…even if I have a demon inside of me…you still stand up for me?

"Beside, how do we even know that Alviss has the demon inside him? His mother for all we know could have gave birth to twins-" Ginta was cut off as the grand elder told him to silence immediately.

"The only to make sure that he doesn't have Suzaku is to search for the birthmark. A child born with Suzaku inside them always has a birth mark in the shape of a phoenix somewhere on their body." -grand elder

"I'll check Ginta," Nanashi told the blonde. I could hear him walking closer and closer to me. He leaned close to me ready to search my body for the birthmark. NO! I can't let anyone touch me!

Normal POV

Nanashi was about to search for the birthmark when Alviss' instincts kicked him. He tried to punch Nanashi for self defense, but Nanashi easily dodged it.

"Al-chan, no need to get all violent. I knew you were awake the whole time." -Nanashi

"…" -Alviss

"Since you heard everything I got to check your body for that birthmark," Nanashi said with an evil grin. (**Me: Pervert.**)

"Don't touch me…" Alviss mumbled under his breathe.

Nanashi didn't hear him as he was checking his face and hands for the birthmark. He didn't find it as he assumed that it was somewhere on his stomach.

"Stop it…" -Alviss

"Hey, Al-chan. How do you remove your shirt?" -Nanashi

"Stop it…" -Alviss

Team MAR noticed that Alviss was starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Nanashi, I think you should stop now and let someone else check for the birthmark." -Snow

Nanashi sighed as he asked Ginta to check Alviss' body. Ginta agreed as they switched places. When Ginta was checking his body, Alviss wasn't shivering at all. Snow and Dorothy turned away when Ginta removed his shirt. No birthmark except the marks of the zombie tattoo.

Where is it? Ginta asked himself.

There was only one place he didn't check and that was his legs. When the blonde tried to unbutton the teens pants he froze instantly.

"Sorry, Alviss, but I have to see if you have that birthmark." -Ginta

Alviss calmed down as Ginta unbuttoned his past. The males of team MAR eyes widen when they saw the birthmark on his left thigh (the part that is closed to the erection).

"Alviss…no…" -Ginta

Alviss didn't say anything as grand elder told him that the birthmark was the prove that he was the demon child.

**_THAT OLD MAN IS SO RUDE! HOW DARE HE CALL ME A DEMON!_**

_What are you then?_

_I told you that I'm a Guardian, believe it!_

_Then why…?_

_Either a demon or Guardian is born within the child. What this old geezer is saying is false! I'm not evil like my evil twin brother! I swear it!_

_Who did your brother possess and where is he now._

_I forgot who my brother possessed. Chances are that he is still alive, but I'm not sure where he is. I know he was sealed away somewhere in an ÄRM that was stolen by that ugly witch Dianna. I wonder how my brother is doing…he never got to see the sunlight…_

_I feel sorry for you…_

_It's not your fault!…Let me just take over your body and flip the geezer off…just for a minute._

_How do I know that you're not evil?_

_JUST TRUST ME ON THIS! If I take control of you, I will kill myself and burn myself in hell forever…WAIT! I'm made out of fire, so that wouldn't be a punishment…_

_Drown yourself._

_…That's not a bad idea!_

"Alviss!"

Team MAR noticed that Alviss wasn't communicating with them. His eyes were lifeless, but soon turned orange as he stood up and shouted at the grand elder, "Don't judge us demons like they're all evil! I'm not evil like my father who almost destroyed MAR Heaven 20 years ago! So you better not kill Alviss just because he has me inside him, otherwise I will haunt you in the afterlife!"

Everyone backed away from Suzaku/Alviss. He was creeping them out. The grand elder and Suzaku glared at each other before Suzaku flipped the bird on him. Team MAR's expression was WTF. The teen's eyes turned back into the their normal color as he collapsed on the ground panting heavily.

Ginta was the first one to recover and ran up to the teen, "Alviss, are you okay?"

"I think so…" -Alviss

"Did that demon hurt you?!" Ginta asked in an angry tone.

"No. He just scared me," Alviss said with a sigh.

_I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU ALVISS! I WAS JUST-_

"Shut up, you stupid bird! No one's talking to you!" -Alviss

Everyone sweat dropped. Just who the hell was Alviss talking to?

"Ho-ho-ho. It seems like this demon isn't as bad I thought he was." -grand elder

Suzaku takes control of Alviss again, "I'M A GUARDIAN DAMMIT! GET IT RIGHT!" Suzaku leaves Alviss' body leaving a very annoyed teen.

"And a fiery personality, ho-ho-ho." -grand elder (**Me: STOP ACTING LIKE SANTA CLAUS!**)

"Yeah…" -Alviss

"If it's a demon with that type of personality then I guess I can't assassinate you because it might take over to defend itself." -grand elder

_I'M A GUARDIAN YOU FUCKING OLD MAN! AND I WOULDN'T DO THAT UNLESS MY MASTER TOLD ME TO!_

_Language…_

Team MAR sighed in relief. That was one less worry to worry about. Babbo bounced up to the grand elder and asked him, "You were saying something about my past, so I want to know what happened back then."

"Aw yes. Babbo you are an ÄRM not only with magic powers, but with a certain person's consciousness…inside this ÄRM…lives the soul of our former elder." -grand elder (**Me: This scene also tells the group that every ÄRM was created in Caldia, but I'll leave that out because it's not important to my story. Everyone will continue to mention about where ÄRMs are made later.**)

"I…was the leader of this land…?" -Babbo

"In a sense." -grand elder.

"Then I'm one of great status!" -Babbo

"Now you're just an ÄRM, you have no status," the grand elder said flatly which caused Babbo to shed fake tears. (**Me: This scene is funny!**)

"But there's more. Ten years ago…there was in this land an orb that held locked within the evil of the entire world, all the hate and malice that ought never to be released. Diana unsealed the lock on that orb, poured those thoughts into Babbo and abandoned our lands!" -grand elder

"Makes sense…that's why six years ago, Babbo was…" -Alan

"Yes, but it doesn't seem as though that evil is in you anymore. There seems to be a different consciousness in you now. You've lost half your personality, haven't you?" -grand elder

"Half a personality?" -Babbo

"Let's see here…I will cast a spell so that the half that has disappeared will return." -grand elder

The grand elder cast a spell on Babbo. Babbo seemed unfazed until he asked Ginta, "Are you Ginta?!"

DUH! WHAT ARE YOU BLABBERING ABOUT?!" -Ginta

"Ah…of course…what was that sensation just now? It felt strange." -Babbo

Dorothy walked up to the grand elder and told him that they had a battle tomorrow and that they don't have enough time to restore Caldia.

"Yes. Leave the restoration to me…just stop her…stop Dianna," the grand elder told her as he used his magic to teleport Team MAR back to Ragengrave Castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man ran over to Ginta looking very exasperated.

"GINTA! IT'S TERRIBLE!" -man

"What is?" -Ginta

"Well…you see…This guy who says he's with the Chess Pieces is over there…playing with the kids!" -man

Ginta falls over before he gets up and asks, "HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Huh?" The Chess Piece turned around to greet Ginta. If you hadn't already noticed the guy was wearing a skeleton mask over his face, "Oh! You're finally back! I was getting tired of waiting! At least I had fun playing with these kids." He gives the ball back to the boy he was playing with before he continued, "I have a message. Who's Nanashi?"

"That's me. What's the message?" -Nanashi

"There's a man who wants to meet you. He specifically requests that you make an appearance in the fifth battle! And I **Ash **of the zodiac have a request as well! Ginta…I want to fight you in the next round!" Ash told the two members of Team MAR before he teleported away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night…

"ACHOO! ACHOO!" Ginta sneezed.

"You got a cold Ginta?" -Jack

"Somebody's talking about me! And two sneezes means it's something bad!" -Ginta

Ginta, Jack, and Babbo were on the balcony where Alviss and Ginta were the other night.

"They say bakas never get sick…so I'm sure you're fine!" Babbo said while laughing out loud.

"SHUT UP KENDAMA!" Ginta yelled as Babbo continued to laugh at him. Ginta frowned at it wasn't from the laughing.

"What's really the matter? You seem pretty down." -Jack

Silence until Ginta took a breath before he began, "It's just…I was powerless. Now I'm wondering if I can ever beat Phantom…"

"OH, C'MON! DIDN'T YOU FLATTEN ABOUT 30 ROOKS RIGHT BEFORE THAT?! YOU HAD TO BE EXHAUSTED! HOW COULD YOU EXPECT TO WIN?!" -Jack

"He's right. Look back at all your previous battles. They were all against Rooks and Bishops. You're showing steady improvement." -Babbo

"Hey, on a different note…Snow was saying how she'd battle her own stepmother. I don't think I'd ever have the courage to do that," Jack told the blonde as there was more silence before he questioned, "Is the country you're from at war?"

"No. Not for a long time." -Ginta

"Same here. I can't even begin to imagine killing another person…" -Jack

"I've never thought about it either. But you know…we're at war now…and we really are in the middle of it aren't we?" -Ginta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In another part of the castle…

"Dorothy…you know, I…still remember my stepmother…Dianna…like she was at first. Kind and sweet. I'm putting up a tough front, but It'll be so hard to fight her." -Snow

Silence.

"It must be the same for you, Dorothy! Right? Dorothy? Dorothy?!" -Snow

"AAARGH! YOU'RE THE NOISIEST DARN PRINCESS!" -Dorothy

"…Diana's my stepmother…and you older sister. What a weird twist of fate." -Snow

"Does this mean I'm your auntie?" -Dorothy

"NO WAY! HA!" -Snow

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Snow's bathroom…

_WHY ARE YOU USING SNOW'S BATHTUB TO TAKE A BATH?!_

"Shut up Suzaku! I don't have one, and I don't want use the hot spring or Dorothy's tub. Snow was so generous to let me use her tub." -Alviss

_I_ _still didn't know that you're a girl. Just look at those boobs._

Alviss blushed slightly, "Be quiet! It's Mary's curse! You should already know that if you've been in my body all my life."

_True._

"So…if you were in my body…why didn't you take control of me during the last War Games?" Alviss asked his Guardian.

_Two reasons. One I already told you that I'm not the type of Guardian to take control of my master, and two I was really lazy._

"Typical." -Alviss

The two were silent as their was nothing left to say. Alviss took the chance to sink his body into the water where only his head was on top of the water.

"You know…If it weren't for you…" Alviss began, "I wouldn't be alive, and I'm very grateful for that. Thank you."

_DON'T MENTION IT ALVISS-SAMA._

"It's just Alviss." -Alviss

OKAY! ALVISS!

Alviss smiled. Perhaps Suzaku wasn't as evil as he thought he would be. That's a relief!

_So…when are you going to confess your feelings to that blonde guy Ginta?_

"W-What are you talking about? G-Ginta and I…aren't…" Alviss's voice drifted off as his face was red all over from blushing.

_This is going to be a while…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Chess Piece castle…

"Really?! You're going to be in the War Game tomorrow?" -Ash

"That's right. I can't let that punk Ginta get away with this!" -Knight

"You shouldn't get mad at a kid. Kids are adorable!" -Ash

"I DON'T CARE IF HER'S A KID! HURTING **PHANTOM-SAMA **IS UNFORGIVABLE!" -Knight

"Nope. I'm the one fighting Ginta. I won't give that up!" -Ginta

"THEN YOU BETTER KILL HIM!"-Knight

"Hmm…I don't know if I can kill a child…" -Ash

Kuno pops out of nowhere with his porn manga.

"Too bad Candice. I don't think Phantom thinks of you like that," Kuno told the Knight as he flipped though another page of Cutey Honey the last volume.

"SHUT UP KUNO!" -Candice

"The truth hurts." -Kuno

"How come you didn't get killed by Phantom? You failed your mission three times!" -Candice

"I got Alviss to awaken that demon (**Me: He called Suzaku a demon!**) inside of him. All I have to do now is beat him in the semi-finals and take him as my prize and I complete my mission." -Kuno

"But what happens if he doesn't fight in the semi-finals?" -Knight

"Don't make me lose my confidence Galian!" Kuno whined.

"You won't have to. If you would have captured him before." -Galian

"You suck! I hope Nanashi beats you in the next match!" -Kuno

"That would be impossible. Especially if he remembers me." -Galian

"Really. I think he be angry at you if he remembers **you**. On the other hand if Alviss remembers me then I will have no problem capturing him for **my Phantom-sama**!" -Kuno

"I swear after you're mission, I'm going to kill you." -Candice

"Go ahead! _I won't be living long anyway…"_ Kuno yelled as he continued to read Cutey Honey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Another chapter finished…

Yohko and Aussa: What now?

Me: School ends on June 15...and its June 9 Saturday now.

Yohko: What you're trying to tell us is that if you don't get all A's then you won't be able to upgrade the story as much as you want to.

Aussa:…

Me: I was planning to upload until chapter 21 for all of the summer and then when school started I would be so distracted with school that I wouldn't have time to upload until the weekend, but with all the test and advance classes for 8th grade, it will be so hard to upload.

Yohko: Yeah.

Me: Especially when all the words in Italics are deleted! That makes me so mad to go back and put all the thoughts back!

Aussa: Now that sucks!

Me: Oh yeah! When schools over, I will finish Dark Memories.

Yohko: YAY! AND THEN YOU CAN START ON TOUCH MY HEART!

Me: Sorry. A Week of Love, Hell and Jealousy is winning, so I might have to type that story.

Yohko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Aussa: Sweatdrop Ooooooookaaayyy…

Me: Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the Fifth Round. (A boring chapter in my POV.) But after that chapter just two more chapters before I introduce Naru's daughter from her world (and it's quite unexpected.) Also, try guessing who Kuno really is. If you guess right either I told you by internet chat or if you are very observant, or if you just guest and you happen to get it right. SEE YOU!


	13. Suzaku's Ember

Suzaku's Ember

Disclaimer: From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, and Mary who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi. I also own Kuno's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me: GOD DAMMIT! I CAN'T MEMORIZE THIS SHAKESPEAR POEM!

Yohko: How come?

Me: I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE PHOENIX AND THE TURTLE!

Aussa: It's called memorizing until you get it right. Do it just like you memorized the Schadenfruede song.

Me: THAT'S DIFFERENT!

Yohko: This is MORE important!

Me:…

Aussa: There's something else your upset about?

Me: I'm 2 away from getting an A- in Social Studies, Health, and Science.

Aussa: And…

Me: Health will be easy to get up. Just keep studying for the last easy test about Tobacco. (I'm really good about the drug topic.) But then there's Social Studies and Science. If I fail this Synthesis project then I'll never get my grade back up!

Aussa: But your stories good!

Me: It is, but it's confusing to the teachers. Only people on fan fiction net will understand it.

Yohko: Then there's that self evaluation.

Me: That's an automatic A for me. But the Synthesis project is the most important part of the six part project.

Yohko: True.

Me: And then the hard Science class. Fail the next test and there is no hope in that class.

Yohko:…JUST STUDY!

Me:…FINE! IN THIS CHAPTER SUZAKU WILL USE 5 OF HIS POWERS!

Aussa and Yohko: Listen to us for once!

Chapter 13: Suzaku's Ember

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

_RISE AND SHINE ALVISS!_

I woke up to see Suzaku hovering above my head. Just my luck for him to disturb my dream. At least he didn't wake up Bell.

__

GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! THERE'S A MATCH TODAY, AND I WANT TO FIGHT!

"Who said you're going to fight?" I asked him.

__

I NEED TO LET LOSE TODAY!

"And I have to take my anger out on someone for what happened yesterday afternoon in Caldia." -me

__

JUST GET UP AND GET DRESS BEFORE I POSSESS YOU AND TELL GINTA WHAT YOU THINK OF HIM!

"Alright you stupid bird! I'll get up!" -me

I jumped out of bed waking up Bell from the impact. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. I wasn't paying any attention as I quickly changed my clothes into my original clothes. I took my pendant and wore it around my neck. It might come in handy today…or not! I then rushed out of the room with a very drowsy Bell following me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GOOD MORNING! DID YOU ALL GET A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP?!" Pozun asked so early in the morning.

"Not exactly…" Snow mumbled as she was still half asleep.

"Not a wink! Got a problem with that?" Ginta asked him. He was really grouchy, so I don't want to mess with him.

"All those girls…and only one night!" Nanashi mumbled. What a pervert!

"Such "Warriors"…From this point onward I'll be throwing the dice myself! Good luck to you all!" -Pozun

"If you try to cheat, I'll kill you," Alan threatened.

"OH, N-NO! I WOULD NEVER! (**Me: He was going to cheat.**) LET'S GO!" Pozun shouted as he rolled the dice and got a 1 on one dice and a five on another.

"5 vs. 5! Desert stage! COME OUT CHESS PIECES!" -Pozun

The Chess Pieces were summoned, but only two appeared…

"WHAT THE HELL!? THERE'S ONLY TWO OF THEM!" Ginta shouted as he started beating up on Pozun.

"I don't understand!" -Pozun

"NOT AGAIN! GINTA!" -man 1 from yesterday

"NANI?!" -Ginta

"That freaks playing with the kids again!" -man 1

Ginta falls down again.

Suzaku's POV

I'm bored, I'm bored, I'M BORED! I want to fight now!

"I'm the third…and…Candice is the fourth." -Ash

"The fifth will appear later. Has some history with Nanashi apparently." -Candice

Alviss' POV

"Now then, who steps forward from your side?" -Pozun.

Dorothy was going to fight, but Snow asked her if she could fight instead. Dorothy gave up and decided to let her participate. Ginta, Jack, Nanashi, and also decided to fight leaving Alan out of the fun again.

Pozun was about to teleport us to the battlefield when the people gasped and pointed at the top of the castle where Phantom stood.

_Phantom…_

__

IT'S THAT BASTERD! LET ME TAKE CONTROL OF YOU AND KILL HIM TO END THE WAR GAMES FASTER!

_NO! You're crazy!_

__

Then can I flip the bird?

_NO!_

Phantom spoke, "I command you all for getting this far. However from now on, I won't be sending any mere Rooks or weaker Bishops. Take a good look. Of the three strongest of all the Bishops…these are two of them. Both of them are nearly Knights. And I'm also sending…three full Knights each stronger than Rapunzel. Good luck!"

The Knight Candice took of her mask and asked him to watch her win the fight.

"Okay. Just come through for me, Candice." -Phantom

"WHEEEE! I WILL! I WILL!" -Candice

On Team MAR's side…

"They just never run out of weirdos…" -Jack

"Nope. But be careful!" -Ginta

Pozun finally transported us to the battlefield.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fat girl of the Chess Pieces decided to fight first. She got out a sword ÄRM and asked, "Magic sword Dandarshia. Who's the fairest of them all?" (**Me: Snow White quote.**)

"Why you are. My lady." it answered.

"Cool. So compare me to that ugly sow over there." -fat Bishop

"Of course, my lady." That girl is a **slut**!!" -Dandarshia

__

I couldn't agree with it more.

Snow twitched her eyebrows and asked, "I'm going first. Any objections?"

"NO A ONE!" -Team MAR males excluding me

__

I DO!

_Shut up!_

"MAR SNOW! CHESS PIECE EMOKIS! BATTLE BEGIN!" Pozun announced.

Emokis got another ÄRM and said, "I'm going to tell your fortune."

She then began pulling the petals off of the sunflower. "Ugly. Pretty."

For some strange reason Snow's hair was falling out for each pluck, "OUCH! MY HAIR!"

"Ugly. Pretty Ugly. Ugly. Oops. I said it twice. Pretty. Ugly." -Emokis

"OWWWW! IT HURTS!" -Snow

"She's suppose to be one of the three top Bishops, right?" -Jack

"I guess…" -Babbo

__

LOL! SNOW'S UGLY!

"And the last petal is…**UGLY**!" -Emokis

The flower blew up with Snow caught in the explosion with very little scratches, but she was coughing a lot.

"Huh? Survived my "Flower Pluck Attack"? You're pretty tough. Even if you're not pretty," Emokis taunted.

Snow was burning in rage now, but she quickly got it together as she smiled evilly.

"Sh-She's smiling…? S-SCARY!" -Nanashi

"Sticks and stones will never break my bones!" she began, "Names will never hurt me! BUT EVEN **MY** PATENCE HAS A BREAKING POINT!"

With that said, Snow fired icicles at the fat Chess Piece. Emokis dodged it gracefully.

"SHR'S DODGING THEM ALL!: -Jack

"Look at those, uh…moves." -Ginta

"Hmm. More graceful then you'd expect from a fat person…" -me

Emokis counterattacked with Dandarshia. Snow evaded the sword and summoned Yuki-chan that fell on top of her. Yuki-chan was cut in half. Emokis taunted Snow about how weak she was and then summoned a special ÄRM which was a candy house. (**Me: I'll take you to the candy shop!**) She munched on the candy and got stronger, bigger, and wider. The fat Chess Piece then used her newly gained strength to lift a boulder out and she was about to throw the boulder when Snow summoned a new Guardian ÄRM Undine (**Me: A water ÄRM.**)

"Very nice to meet you, Snow. I am Undine." -Undine

"Nice to meet you too!" -Snow

"So, the one I must defeat…would it be the young lady over there?" Undine asked.

Undine glanced at the Bishop and then back at Snow.

"Tee-hee! Not especially pretty, is she?" -Undine

"I'M NOT PRETTY?!! DANDARSHIA! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT?!" -Emokis

"Pretty…? Well…there are more important things than…" Dandarshia didn't get to finish because she punched it breaking the ÄRM.

"WHO NEEDS **YOU**?! I STILL HAVE MY CANDY HOUSE!!!" -Emokis

Undine got into position to attack, "Well, I suppose I must do what I am commanded. Snow? Your orders?"

"BRING HER DOWN!" Snow ordered.

"Very well." -Undine

Undine destroyed the candy house with her aqua needle. Emokis became furious and charged at the two. Undine then sent a ball of water which was planted on the Bishops face.

"I get it! It doesn't matter how big they are if they're human, they have to breathe!" -Snow

"And even that creature, I must confess, is human. Shall we give her a chance to live?" -Undine

Ginta-chan gave her the signal if it was alright to spare her life or not. Ginta is too nice.

"Emokis, if you want to give up…clap your hands!" -Snow

Emokis refused to surrender, so she ended up fainting. Undine withdrew the water that was preventing her from breathing. Pozun declared Snow the winner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SNOW, THAT WAS AMAZING!" -Ginta

"THAT WAS GREAT SNOW!" -Jack

As Snow called back her Guardian ÄRM Pozun asked who was going to step up next. The other Bishop stepped up.

"Who's going next? Since Ginta and Nanashi have already decided who their opponents are…" -Snow

"ME! ME!" -Jack

__

Jack's being a coward! It's our turn!

"_You mean my turn. _I'll go," I told the team.

"Huh?! Why?!" -Jack

"Jack, be a an and fight a knight once in this round of battles. Then everyone but Snow will fight one," I told him to piss Snow off. It didn't work…damn!

"By a Knight…D-Do you mean that lady?!" -Jack

Jack took one glance and agreed to fight her…he's judging her too quickly.

"MAR ALVISS, CHESS PIECE HAMERUN! MATCH COMMENCE!" -Pozun

Hamerun started to mumble something that I couldn't here but Suzaku could surprisingly hear him.

__

Stay away from him Alviss! He's trying to suck up your magic powers!

_Thanks for telling me!_

I kept my distance as I summoned my 13 Totem Poles to attack him. He was only able to dodge them by flying higher where the totem poles couldn't reach him…DAMNIT!

He created a sandstorm to distract me…

__

MY EYES! I'M BLIND!

_Shut up! I'm the one who's getting hit by the sand!_

When the sandstorm was finally gone he seemed to create clones. (**Me: The Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**)

"Can you figure out which is the **real** me?" -Hamerun

They all charged at me with full speed. I couldn't predict their movements that well, so I ended up getting stabbed in the right shoulder by one of the knives that he threw at me.

__

AN OPENING!

Everything went black. That's when I realized that Suzaku took over. Damn him taking advantage of the hit!

"Now you've done it. YOU'VE GOT ME MAD!" Suzaku mumbled as he pulled the knife out of my shoulder and burned it with his flames.

Normal POV

"And what happens when you get mad? Will it help you figure out which is the **real** me?" -Hamerun

"Actually, yes!" -Suzaku

Suzaku gathered up his magic power and fired a huge fireball from Alviss' hand which hit all the clones making them all disappear.

"This magic is so strong!" -Nanashi

"With one attack…" -Jack

"This can't be Alviss!" -Snow

"It isn't. It's Suzaku…" -Ginta

"Isn't it a bad thing if Suzaku takes over his body?" Snow asked the blonde.

Ginta didn't respond to the question as he watched Suzaku's fighting style.

Suzaku grinned evilly as he spotted Hamerun in midair, "You're making this **too** easy. EMBER!" Suzaku fired another fireball at Hamerun. When the Chess Piece tried to dodge it in midair, the fireball did a U-turn and hit him sending him crashing him into the ground in flames.

"HOT! SO HOT!" -Hamerun

"It's over." -Suzaku

Hamerun tried to get the fire off of him, but it wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried. He was starting to get burned all over.

"I SURRENDER JUST STOP THE FLAMES!" -Hamerun

"Let me think…how about-NO!" Suzaku said evilly and allowed the flames to continue burning.

_STOP IT SUZAKU! He already forfeited the match!_

__

No way. He's a Chess Piece. The Chess Pieces must be eliminated.

_But…_

__

You're being too nice to the enemy! You're just like Snow! This is war and I'm not letting you become like that sissy!

_I know, but…I DECIDE WHAT I WANT TO DO! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULDN'T TAKE CONTROL OF MY BODY!_

__

…I did…I have to keep my promise, so…

The flames disappeared as Hamerun was nothing but ashes because he was in the flames for too long. Alviss fell to his knees exhausted from Suzaku taking control of him. Pozun slowly walked over to the corpse.

"HAMERUN DEAD! WINNER ALVISS!" -Pozun

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss walked back to Team MAR's side in a really crappy mood. He was definitely not happy for Suzaku taking over his body and killing a Chess Piece. Even if it was war, he didn't want to kill anyone but Phantom and Kuno if he got the chance.

"Alviss…are you alright?" Snow asked him.

"I think so…" -Alviss

"What happened back there? That wasn't your magic powers back there." -Ginta

"…Suzaku took over because of the wound…he only used 5 percent of his powers to kill Hamerun…" -Alviss

"5?!" -everyone

"But that magic power back there was so strong! Even stronger than mines!" -Nanashi

"…" -Alviss

Ginta didn't say anything. It was clear to him that when the Chess Piece was being burned to ashes that Suzaku was debating with Alviss whether or not to kill him.

"I think what Suzaku did was the right thing," Ginta began which shocked everyone, "This is a war, and anyone could die the next day. We have to remember who the enemy is and what we must do."

Silence.

"Acting like the old man now?" -Babbo

"Shut up baka kendama!" -Ginta

"What did you say first servant?!" -Babbo

The two got into another fight as everyone excluding Alviss sighed. The teen smiled. "…Thank you Ginta-chan."

On the Chess Piece side…

"No wonder Phantom and Kuno want him so bad. That demon is stronger than Rapunzel. (**Me: In Suzaku's power Rapunzel would be below 1**.) We better watch this boy," Ash warned.

"I couldn't agree with you more." -Candice

"So, who's going next?" -Ash

"Me! I can't stomach seeing MAR win anymore! And when I win…Phantom-sama's going to praise me…"

Candice walked up to the battlefield as Jack stepped up to the battlefield. Even though Team MAR was cheering Jack on, it sounded more like criticism than anything else.

"MAR JACK! CHESS PIECE CANDICE! MATCH BEGIN!" -Pozun

Jack got out his earth shovel as Candice got out an axe made of stone.

"I really wanted to kill **Ginta** so I'd get lots of praise from Phantom…But I'll make do with you." -Candice

Candice rushed at Jack as she attacked him with her axe which he blocked with his shovel. Jack tried to counterattack the axe, but his shovel wasn't strong enough to break the stone. He decided to keep his distance and attack with his earth beans. She easily slashed at them with her Weapon ÄRM Boulder Claw.

__

Rock Wielder!

_I thought I told you to be quiet._

__

Gomen.

Jack attacked with a earth wave. Candice sent the attack back at Jack with her fake eye. (**Me: The Sharingan!**) Jack was still okay even after the attack.

"The kid's got energy…" -Nanashi

"Too bad high energy doesn't necessary lead to victory." -Alviss

"You two seem awfully calm about it all…" -Babbo

__

Alviss is because he really doesn't care about the match.

_That's not true Suzaku! AND I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!_

__

Fine! I'll shut up!

Candice managed to trap Jack with her Boulder Fang technique and was about to be announced the winner when vines grew out of the boulder with a bean attached to it. The bean hatched and out came Jack.

"That's a trick I thought up for a time just like this! I call it my Bean Shield!" -Jack

Suzaku just had to take over, "Pretty smart for a baka!"

"HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Jack shouted.

Alviss took control of his body, "…_Suzaku…I am going to murder you!_"

__

…I'll shut up! I promise!

Candice was silent before praising Jack. She got out a new ÄRM which took the form of a scale.

"What is that?!" -Nanashi

"No idea. _Suzaku?_" -Alviss

__

…

"Red vein _You basterd…_" -Alviss

Jack attacked Candice with his Earth Wave which she didn't dodge. When she got hit, the scale went to the number two. The Knight then summoned a boulder and hit herself with it which made it go to the number four. What was strange is that she was enjoying the pain that was inflected on her. The scale continued to go to the numbers six, eight, and ten.

"…_Suzaku, you may speak. What is she planning?_" Alviss asked his Guardian.

__

It's simple actually. She takes Jack's attack and injures herself. Each time that happens the scale counts off, and when it reaches the number twelve, Jack is a goner.

"_You can't be serious!_ JACK, STOP ATTACKING!" Alviss warned, but the warning came too late as the scale reached the number twelve.

"The countless wounds, etched onto my body, bring me great pleasure…which I will soon pass on to my opponent…as pure agony! Come forth Guardian ÄRM Gorgon! (**Me: Basically Medusa.**)"

Jack gazed into Medusa's eyes and found himself turning into stone.

"What the hell?!" -Jack

"Jack's legs…they're turning to stone?!" -Ginta

"Guardian ÄRM, Gorgon," The cruel Knight began, "Those who gaze into its eyes find their bodies turning to stone! I am a masochist…**and** a sadist. Before I bring out gorgon, I let my opponent knock me around all he wants…and I feel **so** much delicious pain…until, bit by bit, my inner **sadist** emerges…"

__

The scale of blessing. A medium to double her powers by storing the damage inflicted on her.

_You could have told us sooner!_

__

Well, SOMEONE told me to shut up, and I was obeying HIS orders.

_Damn you._

Candice got her wish as Jack screamed in agony as his body was slowly turning to stone.

"Ohh…that's so good. That agonized face…it gives me the shivers…! It's almost unbearable!" -Candice

"If Jack turns to stone, can Alice turn him back to normal?!" -Ginta

Suzaku took over Alviss' body again, "It would be difficult. That's not Darkness, and more important, the power level is incredibly high! Unless that ÄRM is destroyed…Jack could be a stone statue forever."

"JACK! GIVE UP! YOU WON'T DO ANY GOOD AS A **ROCK**!" -Ginta

Candice snarled sadistically, "I won't let him give up. I want you all to watch…as he turns into a stoney corpse."

"JACK!" -Ginta

Jack allowed himself to calm down as he dropped his shovel to search for an ÄRM in his pocket since his left hand wasn't turned to stone. He found the ÄRM he was looking for since it didn't turn to stone, "I thought I was dead…but then I heard voices. I HEARD THE VOICES OF MY FRIENDS WHO DIDN'T WANT ME TO LOSE YET!"

Jack activated his ÄRM which summoned a Guardian ÄRM called Mephitos. Mephitos was a venus flytrap (**Me: A piranha plant from Mario.**) It lifted Candice into the air and ate the ÄRM that was causing Jack to turn to stone. The Guardian instantly disappeared with its mission accomplished. Candice could no longer move as for Jack, when the stone shattered, Jack fainted.

"BOTH PARTIES DOWN! MATCH DRAW!" Pozun announced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"JACK!" -Ginta

"JACK!" -Snow

Snow allowed Jack to rest on her shoulder.

"What happened…to me?" -Jack

"It's a draw! You didn't lose! Against a Knight!" Ginta told him.

"A draw…damn it! Just a little more…just a little more and I would've…" -Jack

"You fought a good battle. I recognize that. Let's count on the next one. Because after all Ginta-ch…Ginta is up next." -Alviss

On the Chess Piece side of the field.

"I fought so pathetically…do you think Phantom-sama will be angry?" -Candice

"I doubt it. Don't worry about it. But he's bound to see one thing. The fact that **you **girls (**Me: Hamerun is dead remember.**) don't know how to handle kids! I'll show you how it's done." -Ash

Ash stepped up to the battlefield.

Babbo turned his attention to Ginta, "Now Ginta, remember we have two wins and one draw! We're winning! However…you're still the captain! If you lose, we **all** lose automatically!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T ALREADY KNOW THAT ALREADY?!" Ginta shouted as he and Babbo got yet into another argument.

"ITAI! HIT ME WILL YOU! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE FOOL!" -Babbo

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! YOU BAKA KENDAMA!" -Ginta

They stopped fighting when Pozun started to announce the match.

"MAR CAPTAIN GINTA! CHESS PIECE ASH! MATCH COMMENCE!" -Pozun

"Okay, let's do this! Babbo version-" Ginta was cut off when Ash's body spilt in too. (**Me: Everyone's face is priceless at his scene.**)

**_OMG! OMG! OMG! THIS GUY'S A SERIAL KILLER!_ **(**Me: I know it's random!**)

"HERE I COME!" -Ash

Ash top part of the body started floating toward Ginta as started running in the opposite direction of him.

"OMG!" -Ginta

"HEY! DON'T LEVE ME BEHIND NOW!" -Babbo

The left hand of Ash's top body came off and caught a grip of Ginta's head. The hand patted Ginta on the head confusing him and then punched him in the face. (**Me: IT'S A SIKE!**) Ginta landed on his butt next to Babbo.

"Wha…Wha… What… What's up with this guy?!" Ginta asked as he tried to catch his breathe.

The hand held up an ÄRM, "This is the Dimension ÄRM Split Parts! I can divide my body into parts and make them move around! JUST LIKE THIS!" Ash explained as his upper body part floated toward the blonde.

Ginta tried to punch the Knight, but every time he tried, Ash would either combine or separate his body.

"Damnit! Quit playing around! Version 2, Bubble Launcher!" -Ginta

Ash summoned a 3D Shadow that absorbed the attack and punched Ginta in the process. Ginta was sent backwards by the force.

"To tell you the truth, this really isn't my thing. You're about my kid's age, Ginta. And I love kids!" Ash confessed.

"Th-then why…WHY'RE YOU WITH THE **CHESS PIECES**?!" Ginta questioned.

Ash hid his skeleton mask under his hood before speaking, "Because the Chess Pieces are **powerful**. If I don't ally with them, the life of my child will be in danger. When the Chess Pieces rule the world, war and strife will end. Then no child will ever have to die again."

"YOU'RE WRONG! THE CHESS PIECES HAVE ALREADY KILLED KIDS! THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE YOUR CHILD IS TO BEAT THE CHESS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" -Ginta

"Absolutely. This man's logic is absurd." -Babbo

"You're a child yourself, so you don't understand. No one can defeat Phantom. Our only hope for peace is to win the war. Under the rule of the Chess Pieces MAR Heaven will be safe!" Ash said as he got out another ÄRM, "There are children among the spectators. From here, this battle isn't appropriate for them to see. Dimension ÄRM Psycho Space!"

A barrier formed around the two opponents preventing anyone from seeing what was going on inside.

"What is this?!" -Snow

"I can't see what's happening!" -Jack

"It's the Dimension ÄRM Psycho Space. While it's in use, Ginta will be…_Suzaku! Can you take over to see what's going on inside?_" -Alviss

__

Are you okay with that?

_Yes. I have to make sure that Ginta is okay._

__

As you wish.

Suzaku took over Alviss' body as his eyes turned from blue to orange. Since Suzaku has a keen eye, he was able to see what was going on inside meaning that Alviss could also see what was on inside.

Inside Psycho Space…

"Where are we?!" Ginta asked his opponent. He felt dizzy after a few minutes with no response, "What's going on? It feels like my powers are draining…"

"Mine too! It's painful…" -Babbo

"That is the power of the Psycho Space. Anyone within its range, except the caster of the spell, will have his powers greatly reduced. How does it feel? Does it hurt?" Ash asked as he got out another ÄRM. His body separated before it came into use. His left hand flew toward Ginta, "You're it!"

With that said a bomb appeared behind Ginta.

"Babbo?! Is that you?!" -Ginta

"MY FACE ISN'T SUPPOSE TO LOOK **MORONIC** LIKE THIS!" -Babbo

"It kind of looks like a bomb." -Ginta

"Correct! Bright boy! Weapon ÄRM Walking Bomb. When one of us damages the other, this bomb…moves right over the head of the one who sustained damage. As our back-and-forth attacks continue, the bomb gets bigger…and bigger…until finally KABOOM! I call it the "Kaboom Game"! By the way…I've never lost.," Ash explained.

Ginta turned Babbo into Version 1 Hammer Version, "Sounds like fun! So the point is to keep inflicting damage on you, right?"

Ginta charged a Ash and the Kaboom Game started.

The two continued to attack each other back and forth until finally Ash determined the size of the bomb. He summoned another Guardian ÄRM called Death which sliced at Ginta's shoulders. The bomb then moved toward Ginta and exploded.

"GAME OVER GINTA!" -Ash

_S__hit! That was a HUGE explosion!_

_Is Ginta okay?_

__

Don't know he was in the middle of it so…

"GINTA! Are you okay?! I hope you're not dead! GINTA!" Ash called out in worry.

Ginta was fine as he was surrounded by Babbo Version 5 Cushion Jelly.

"I'm alive," Ginta told him.

"AH! The Cushion Jelly! But it looks like you were a bit late bringing it out! You're covered with cuts!" -Ash

"You don't have to worry about me!" Ginta pouted.

"Ginta…please give up! I really couldn't stand to kill a child! I'll speak well of you…to Phantom himself! Please! When the world is peaceful, then…" Ash was cut off by the blonde.

"YOU'RE WRONG! Phantom doesn't want peace for MAR Heaven! All he's after is slaughter and destruction! I'm going to defeat Phantom! I won't lose to you!" -Ginta

"What?" -Ash

"Superb! Quite worthy of being my vassal! Let's go!" -Babbo

Ginta's aura rose as he used it to turn Babbo into Version 3 Gargoyle. Death and Gargoyle lashed out at each other.

"If I can't get you to understand…my only choice is to knock you out!" -Ash

Death removed its arms and cut Ginta's knees.

"How could I ever understand this? Ash…you're wrong! The Chess Pieces will never earn the smiles of children!" Ginta told him in a sincere grin.

_He's amazing! I can't believe he's just a child! _-Ash's thoughts.

"GARGOYLE ATTACK!" Ginta ordered as Gargoyle fired a beam at Death which destroyed it instantly. Gargoyle was also strong enough to destroy Psycho Space.

"The dome…it's cracking!" -Snow

"And Ginta?! What happened to Ginta?!" -Jack

Ginta and Ash were still up and fighting.

_Ginta-chan is okay._

__

You seem really relived.

_Of course I am! Ginta is our captain and if he died in Psycho Space, I wouldn't of had forgave him!_

__

Whatever you say. You panicked in more than one situation when they were playing the Kaboom Game. I could have sworn you would have cried if he died.

_SUZAKU!_

"Your faith…is extraordinary," Ash began, "If you truly believe…that Phantom can be beaten…then **show** me that you can! I entrust the futures of the children to you. I've lost." -Ash

"You're quite the odd one…you still have plenty of fight left in you!" -Babbo

"No more! If my losing brings peace and joy to my child then I'm done," Ash told him. He took off his skeleton mask revealing a handsome (**Me: I think he's handsome!**) young man, "I'm counting on you…Ginta."

Ginta gave him the peace sign.

"One more thing Ginta," Ash began, Beware of Kuno, chances are that he will be fighting in the next round. If you're not careful he'll take something very important from you away, and that will be the end of everything."

Ginta nodded as Pozun declared Ginta the winner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GOOD JOB GINTA!" -Jack

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" -Snow

Suzaku still in Alviss' body decided to play a trick on poor Alviss. He tackled Ginta to the ground and started hugging him calling him Ginta-chan.

"A-Alviss…what's wrong?" Ginta asked while blushing.

"I was really worried about you! I thought you were going to die!" Suzaku said in an innocent voice making fire appear behind Snow as Jack, Nanashi and Babbo were too shocked to say anything.

_SUZAKU! STOP IT! I WANT MY BODY BACK!_

__

No way. Not yet.

Ginta tried to pry him off when he realized that Alviss' eyes were orange instead of blue. Ginta grunted as he punched Suzaku in the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" -Suzaku

"Give Alviss back his body." -Ginta

"How mean…" Suzaku whined as he allowed Alviss to take possession of his own body again. Alviss instantly moved away from Ginta confusing everyone.

"Gomen Ginta! I didn't mean…" Alviss began while stuttering. His face was all red in embarrassment. He didn't finish his sentence because Ginta told him that it was okay, "But…"

"Alviss, you can't help but let Suzaku do what he wants sometimes. It's probably in your nature, but I **am** quite disappointed that you weren't the one worried about me," Ginta said sarcastically.

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID, JERK!" Alviss yelled as he started kicking him in the head.

"Don't wanna." -Ginta

"Damn you!" -Alviss

Jack, Nanashi and Babbo laughed as Snow was still angry at Alviss pouncing on **her **Ginta. (**Me: Dream on Snow! Ginta likes Alviss and you know it!**)

Suddenly…

"…Disgusting…To think that **Ash** of all people would lose his will to fight…" a voice said as a dark portal appeared out of nowhere and out came another handsome (**Me: Some of the Chess Pieces are handsome!**) young man that had the same appearance as Nanashi, but had black hair and a blue (**Me: I think**) bandana that covered his eyes.

"It's been a lone time Nanashi…yes, Nanashi…perhaps too long…" -Galian

Nanashi tried his best to remember the guy, but sadly he had no luck, "Who are you?"

Ginta, Babbo, and Jack fall over as Snow and Alviss stare at him like a baka. (**Me: Yes, Alviss stopped beating Ginta up after Galian spoke.**)

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM?! HE SURE ACTS LIKE HE KNOWS YOU!" Ginta yelled at the thief.

"If I met something like that, I'd remember!" -Nanashi

"I'm sure you would…if I hadn't erased all your memories of me," he began which got Nanashi's attention, "But you'll remember. Gradually. You see…I arranged for your memories to begin returning when we met again. But we can reminisce later. We can even do it while fighting…"

"WAR GAMES, FIFTH BATTLE! LAST MATCH! MAR NANASHI! CHESS PIECE GAILIAN! MATCH COMMENCE!" Pozun announced.

Galian attacked first by summoning a Guardian ÄRM (**Me: Or was it a Weapon ÄRM?**) called Magic Rope. Snakes came out of the pot as Nanashi cut them all with his Griffin Lance. The snakes manage to catch him, but Nanashi destroyed them with his Electric Eye. The thief suddenly saw an image of Galian.

"Now I see…the shadow that appeared every time I used that attack…it was you! I **do** know you!" -Nanashi

"A bit of an understatement. Since I'm the one who saved your life." -Galian

"My…life?!" -Nanashi

"That's right. Which I suppose gives me the right to take it away! ELECTRIC FRISBEE!" -Galian

Galian threw electric Frisbees at Nanashi that started to electrocute him. As Nanashi absorbed the attack he slowly remembered what Galian did for him. The Luberia thief finally countered the Frisbees by destroying them with his lighting attack, but Galian absorbed the lighting with his sword and sent it right back. He finally remembered…

"Nanashi…**you** gave me that name, Galian. And you gave me this life…!" -Nanashi

"NANI?!?!?" -Ginta and Jack

Galian smiled, "Seems like your memory is back."

"Yeah. I remember now. You…are the former leader of Luberia!" -Nanashi (**Me: If it wasn't obvious.**)

That surprised everyone. (**Me: Not me!**)

"Luberia? The thieves guild?! Nanashi's predecessor?!" -Snow

"IS THAT TRUE?!" -Spectators

"He was your leader?" -Alan (**Me: You finally decide to talk!**)

"Oh, yes…That's Galian…but we don't know why he's with the Chess Pieces…" -Mokku

"Chappu was too little to understand!" -Chappu

TIME FOR THE FLASHBACKS

_"Where am I? I seem to be…hurt badly…can't move at all…" -Nanashi (**Me: I think I know who Nanashi really is!**)_

_"You okay? I'll heal you with a Holy ÄRM." -Galian_

_"Who are you…? And what's a Holy ÄRM?" -Nanashi  
_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"You've gotten a lot better. You nearly died there." -Galian_

_"Who are you?" -Nanashi_

_"I'm Galian. Leader of Luberia." -Galian_

_"Luberia?" -Nanashi_

_"The thieves guild." -Galian_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Your memory still hasn't returned? You don't even remember how you got hurt?" -Galian_

_"I can't remember anything…not even my own name…" -Nanashi_

_"Then from today on, your name will be…Nanashi. Nanashi meaning no name!" -Galian_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"We'll stop here for today. But your strength is very impressive. Not many can keep up with me in a fight." -Galian_

_"Hey Nanashi! Why not stay with us?!" -thief one_

_"You're family now!" -thief two_

_"You'll be great at the thieving business!" -thief three_

_"A family, huh…? That doesn't sound bad…" -Nanashi_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Nanashi. I have to talk to you." -Galian_

_The two thieves walked away from the Luberia hideout before Galian handed Nanashi the ÄRMs that resemble Luberia._

_"This is called the Electric Eye. It's the symbol of the Leader of Luberia. I'm giving it to you. From now on, you're the leader of the thieves. And you'll forget about me…until we meet again. Farwell, Nanashi…" -Galian_

_"GALIAN, WAIT!" -Nanashi_

_The ÄRM that Galian was holding flashed and all went black._

_"Wait…Gal…i…an…" -Nanashi_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FLASHBACKS ARE OVER!

"That's right! I remember everything now! Why did you abandon Luberia to join the Chess Pieces?! Don't you know what they did to Luberia?!" -Nanashi

"I know," Galian said calmly.

"Then **why**?! Isn't Luberia the **family** you made?!" Nanashi questioned the former leader.

"Far greater than the bonds of family…" Galian began, "I was taken by the **power** of the Chess Pieces. True, I created Luberia, gathered ÄRMs, and lived happily with my comrades. But six years ago, when the Chess Pieces came onto the scene, I watched the War Games. What fascinated me…more than the Cross Guard's nobility…more than my friends' love…was sheer **power**. And as the War Games came to a close I was offered to join the Chess Pieces. That was about the time that I found you."

"So, you dumped your responsibilities on me…and tossed your own people aside?!" -Nanashi

"YES! AND NOW I'VE FOUGHT MY WAY TO THE LEVEL OF A CHESS KNIGHT! THAT'S HOW POWERFUL I AM!" -Galian

"…And for the sake of that power…you abandoned your friends…you may have saved my life once, but now I have to bring you down!" -Nanashi

"Do you really think…you can?" Galian questioned, "Weapon ÄRM Electric Feather!"

Galian used the feathers to electrocute Nanashi.

"Truth, be told, I'm still amazed. You're even more powerful than I thought you could be when we met. I knew that if the War Games began again, you'd fight against the Chess Pieces. And I knew that when that time came…I would fight you!" -Galian

"SPARE ME THE MELODRAMA!" Nanashi shouted as he stopped the feathers from electrocuting him by using his Griffin Lance.

"No melodrama, Nanashi. For you and I…this is destiny!" Galian told him as he got out his sword.

The two began to clash at each other.

"Galian…I'll make you regret everything!" Nanashi threatened.

After some critical strikes Ginta and the rest of Team MAR started cheering Nanashi on and reminding him of what the Chess Pieces did to Luberia.

"I've got to beat you! To prove that the path I chose was not wrong! Guardian ÄRM Torpedine!" -Galian

Galian summoned a ray Guardian that fired an electric beam toward the ground that hit Nanashi.

"Baka! Why didn't you get out of the way?!" -Babbo

"No…Even in that lighting bolt…Nanashi's focusing his magic to its highest point," Alviss explained.

__

That's one scary guy!

"Here goes. Guardian ÄRM Gymnote!" -Nanashi

Gymnote (**Me: A Guardian that looks like the water Aeon Leviathan from FF8 and FF9**) wrapped around Torpedine and squished it like a bug destroying the ÄRM in the process.

"M-My Torpedine?!" -Galian

Gymnote then fired an electric blast from its mouth. Galian tried to absorb the attack, but Gymnote's attack was too strong ad destroyed the sword, electrocuting him in the process. Galian fell to the ground and could no longer get up.

"H-How can this be…? I…who rose to become a Knight…" -Galian

"True power requires true loyalty. When you threw away your friends, you threw away your power!" -Nanashi

"……Nanashi…you've become a great leader…I think I was jealous of you…from the start…" -Galian

"You gave me this name and this life. I promise you I will remain worthy of them!" Nanashi told the former leader as he gave him the thumbs up.

"VCTOR NANASHI! THE FIFTH BATTLE IS DONE! TEAM MAR WINS! TAKE THESE WARRIORS TO RAGENGRAVE!" -Pozun

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team MAR was teleported back to Ragengrave castle where the audience congratulated them.

"That battle against Ash had me worried. You did good." -Alan

"Yeah." -Ginta

Dorothy comes out of nowhere and hugs Ginta.

"GINTAN! YOU WERE WONDERFUL! YOU DESERVE A KISS!" -Dorothy

Alviss gave Ginta a death glare which made the blonde respond, "Uh…no thanks…_I don't want another beat down from Alviss._"

Ginta suddenly felt the presence of a Chess Piece that he met before that was standing away from the audience, but in a place where Ginta and the rest of Team MAR could see.

"Ian…it's been awhile." -Ginta

"Wait. Something's odd." -Babbo

Ian didn't say his usual greetings. He just threatened Ginta, "Next round, I'll kill you."

He vanishes after that. Ginta realized that he was a different person.

"Wasn't he a Rook class? But now, he's…" -Alan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Lestava castle the Knights of the Zodiac and the top member of the Bishop class gathered together to hear Phantom's announcement. Kuno being the baka that he was still reading Cutey Honey, but seemed upset for a certain reason.

"Phantom-sama…I lost…Gomenesai…" -Candice

"It's all right. Don't torture yourself, Candice." -Phantom

"Phantom-sama!" -Candice

Ash began acting like a little kid, "I lost too. I even gave up the fight. You can punish me."

"I could never hate you, Ash. You're just that sort of person." -Phantom

"A BAKA!" Kuno said out loud.

"Quiet! Phantom's speaking!" -Bishop

"Shut up, Chaton!" -Kuno

"Why don't you both shut up!" -Halloween

Phantom sighed as he continued what he was going to say, "But there is someone else here who is deserving of punishment. Isn't that right…Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel was speechless as Girom stood up for his sister (**Me: Where did he come from?!**), "N-No Phantom! It's not right! Why my sister?!"

Kuno talked for Phantom, "Too many reasons. One you shouldn't kill your own comrades. Aqua-chan had a draw and yet you killed her. Disgusting! Next you gave the queen's enemy Dorothy the information she need about her. Third, you threatened to kill Alviss when you were ordered not to. Finally, you lost miserably to that witch and her Guardian ÄRM Crazy Kilt. That thing is so easy to beat that it isn't even funny, yet you couldn't even touch that rag. Such a disgrace!"

"AQUA-CHAN! YOU ARE ALWAYS IN MY HEART!" Chaton cried.

"I KNOW! SWEET INNOCENT AQUA-CHAN!" Kuno added to the drama.

"Kuno is correct on all of these occasions. But I'll give you one last chance. Come on out." Phantom ordered as Ian appeared out of nowhere, "This is Ian. A Rook."

"A ROOK? IAN? NEVER HEARD OF HIM!" -Rapunzel

"If you fight Ian right here and now, and win…I'll spare you my punishment, Rapunzel." -Phantom

"FIGHT A LOUSY ROOK.! ARE YOU MOCKING ME?! WELL, I'LL SHOW YOU!" -Rapunzel

"She lost her temper, it's over. Right Magical Lou?" -Kuno

"Yeah." -Magical Lou

"W-Wait, sis! That guy's magic powers…they're much greater than a typical Rook's!" Girom warned.

"Death match…BEGIN!" -Peta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a few minutes the match was decided. All the Knights were shocked at Ian's murderous intent as he ripped Rapunzel's head off. Chaton turned away as Kuno turned the page of his book, but was really upset because he couldn't solve the mystery of the Cutey Honey final volume. Ian threw her head to the side as Girom screamed of his older sister's death.

"There's has been a change in the Zodiac," Phantom mumbled as he snatched the Knight earring from Rapunzel's ear and handed it over to Ian, "Ian. As of today…you are one of the Knights!"

"…I'll say one thing. Among the 13 here…is one who stole something important from me. And when I learn who it is, I'll kill you him too. Even if it turns out to be **you**, Phantom," Ian threatened.

Ian walked out of the room before mentioning one more thing, "The War Games in three days. I'm fighting in it."

With that he was gone.

"Sheesh. I guess there will be six people in this match three days later." -Kuno

"…Quite a change, isn't it? Who'd have thought that he'd come back alive?" -Peta

"He has discovered the secrets of personal strength. RAGE AND HATE." Phantom turned toward Kuno and told him, "You'll be fighting in the Semi-Finals too, right?"

"Yeah." -Kuno

"This is your last chance to capture Alviss, if you fail the only thing you'll get is death." -Phantom

"It's a win-lose situation either way. My win against Alviss results in MAR Heaven being taken over. Lose and Alviss will suffer greatly from my death after all, I am a very important person in his lifetimes…" -Kuno

"Very well. Don't fail me." -Phantom

"Yes." -Kuno

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: THE LONG CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE!

Yohko: Yay…Hurry up on Dark Memories.

Me: SHUT UP! Okay people, can you guess who Kuno is? I gave enough information for you to know who it is. I expect my faithful MAR reviewers to know.

Aussa: Another thing. Nanashi is Joker from Flame of Recca. Momo has finally confirmed it when watching the episode and reading the manga.

Me: One mystery solved. Can you also figure out the mystery of the Cutey Honey final manga? Kuno can't advance to the next page because the manga requests the reader to answer a question that he can't figure out. The question is what is your purpose in life? Honey's purpose is to avenge her father, so what is Kuno's purpose? His purpose is much deeper than anyone could have imagine.

Yohko: Please read and review while Momo works on the fifth chapter of Dark Memories. By the way chapters 14-20 will be the three day break for Team MAR. The next chapter will be part 1 of the first day which involves costumes and cooking. See you!


	14. Festival of Costumes and Cooking

Festival of Costumes and Cooking

Disclaimer: From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, and Kisame who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi. I also own Kuno's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me: NO MORE SCHOOL MEANS I CAN SPEND ALL DAY ON THE COMPUTER!

Yohko: HOORAY!

Me:…I need to lose weight though…and stop pissing my sister off.

Yohko: Like yeah! And you need to stop spoiling the story for your faithful reviewers.

Me: Gomen…anyway I will be introducing another Chess Piece and Alviss' Sukka form (like Judai's, Jun's and Eiji's.) This will be FUN! Part 1 of 6 before the Semi-finals begin!

Chapter 14: Festival of Costumes and Cooking

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

Just great! On the first day of break, Dorothy and Snow are already clinging to Ginta like a spoiled child. Jack and Nanashi tried to pull them off him as Alan, Babbo, and Edward stayed out of it. Bell was sitting on my shoulder. Suzaku however was annoying me the most asking me when I was going to confess to Ginta.

I'm not going to confess!

****

**_You're afraid of being rejected?_**

…You might say that.

****

**_Pussy cat._**

HEY!

"HEY ALVISS!" It was Ginta as he manage to get those two girls away, "What happens on the first day of the break?"

"Nothing really. There's just a festival going on just to see who's the best dressed and the best chief to…" -me

"To what?" -Ginta

I blushed before I spoke, "The whole point of this…is to win the person's heart with your appearance and his stomach…"

"REALLY?!!" -Snow and Dorothy

"I'M GOING TO WIN YOUR HEART GINTAN!" -Dorothy

"Not if I could help it!" -Snow

The two girls rushed off. I was so pissed off! How dare they try to win Ginta's heart!

"Umm…Alviss are you okay?" Ginta asked me a little scared. I wonder why he was terrified.

"I'm okay. Why?" -Alviss

"…It's nothing." -Ginta

****

**_Watch the flames man! You're burning with rage!_**

Stay out of this Suzaku!

****

**_…Scary…_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I managed to get away from the group as they went to find something to where for the festival. I decided to stay in my room where no one would bug me, or so I hope because…

****

**_Alviss. I think you should try to win Ginta's heart._**

No way.

****

**_If you move too slow, then Dorothy or Snow will snatch him from you._**

_Doubt it. Ginta's so stupid, he probably doesn't know what the meaning "true love" is._

****

**_True, but I think you should use your Sukka form._**

I paused, "Sukka what?"

****

**_Sukka form. Uses 27 of my full power, and the cutest from ever. You use your pendant and shout out GUARDIAN POSITION EARTH_ **(**Me: As in heaven, earth, and hell.**)**_! The pendant will do the rest. I can't wait to see you in that cute costume._**

_Nani?_

__

OH NOTHIG! Just hurry up before somebody hears you.

_Whatever!_

I opened the pendant that has been around my neck this entire time and said the words Suzaku told me, "GUARDIAN POSITION EARTH!"

**Again I'm skipping the transformation scene until later chapters.**

****

**_I WAS SO RIGHT! YOU ARE SO CUTE!_**

I open my eyes to see what I was wearing and I was like, "WTF?!" What was with the cat ears and cat tail? I was also wearing a blue dress with the pendant worn around my neck like a necklace like it usually is.

****

**_YOU LOOK LIKE ICHIGO FROM TOKYO MEW-MEW!_**

"Damn you! I look like a fool in this!" I cried.

****

**_Really? I think you look really sexy in it!_**

"You…"

****

**_Anyway, I think you're get Ginta's attention easily._**

I didn't say anything as I tried my best to take it off. I heard Suzaku snicker which made me frown, "What's so funny?"

****

**_The Sukka form won't come off unless you complete a mission, and your mission is to impress your lover Ginta._**

_You just sign that mission right now, did you?_

__

HELL YEAH!

_FUCK YOU!_

In the end Suzaku won the argument and I had to get out my room to go "flirt" with Ginta…or something like that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginta's POV

"GINTAN! How do you like my costume?" Dorothy asked me.

"It's alright," I told her. Truth is that she looked exactly the same except that she was wearing a witch hat.

"How about me Ginta?" Snow asked me.

"You look just as cute as Dorothy," I told her. She was wearing a blue dress with snowflakes on it. Nothing new to attract my attention.

"DOROTHY-CHAN LOOKS CUTE!" -Nanashi

"SNOW-CHAN IS BETTER THOUGH!" -Babbo

"Yes! Yes!" -Jack

Dorothy and Snow tried to get them away from here to be alone with me. Jack was wearing a money costume. Nanashi was wearing a knight costume. Babbo wore a pink hat over him. (**Me: WTF?**) Alan was in a clown costume…(I thought I was going to die looking at that.) Ed was in a inu costume which was particularly useless if he is already a inu. As for Bell, she was wearing pink glasses, but where was Alviss? I want to see what he'd dress up as…wait! Why am I picturing him in a cat costume? I'm crazy thinking he would wear something like that.

"Ginta…"

I turned around to see who was speaking to me. I thought I was in heaven when I saw what I saw.

"Ginta…is this costume…too…"

"Alviss, you look…" my voice trailed off because I was amazed on how good he looked.

Alviss' POV

Thank you, Nanashi! You got Dorothy and Snow away from my Ginta-chan…WAIT! I mean Ginta…

I was able to walk behind him without getting detected by anyone (or have any random guy flip my costume up.) When I called out his name, Ginta looked at me shocked. I guess he really didn't like the costume I was wearing.

"Sorry…if you don't like it Ginta," I began, "I'll go change…right now-" I said as I was about to run off when he grabbed hold of my tail. _OW!_

__

I forgot to mention. Your tail and ears are attached to you. If they get pulled on, it really hurts you.

_You could have told me that sooner!_

"Alviss…you look…really…adorable." -Ginta

I tried my best to hide the blush that was forming on my face, but it was nearly impossible. My ears drooped down while my tail curled up.

****

**_Told you he say that you were kawii._**

_S-Suzaku…please!_

Ginta's POV

I told him that he was adorable and I thought that he'd scratch me for calling him adorable. To my surprise he didn't say anything, but I wonder why his face was turning all red. Was it because the costume was too tight? (**Me: No Ginta! He's blushing from your compliment!**)

I suddenly shivered when I felt Dorothy's and Snow's glare toward my back. Great. All I did was compliment Alviss, and they act like that.

Normal POV

Dorothy and Snow heard Ginta compliment of the neko costume that he was wearing. They weren't glaring at Ginta, but Alviss instead.

_How dare he show off something so slutty in front of my Gintan! _Dorothy thought to herself as she continued to show an icy cold glare at the neko boy.

_Damn that Alviss! Getting praised better than me! _Snow thought to herself as flames appeared behind her.

"Umm…princess?" -Edward

Ginta tried to ask Alviss why he was turning red, but Alviss kept turning away from him because he didn't want the blonde to see him blushing.

"Al-chan really does look cute in that costume." -Nanashi

"Yeah. He seems to look cute in anything." -Babbo

"Like that miniskirt?" -Jack

Alviss shot an icy cold stare at the farmer which silenced him immediately.

Dorothy and Snow couldn't stand Alviss getting Ginta's attention, so they went up to the two teens and pulled the blonde away from him asking him to watch them cook, and then try their cooking. (**Me: I'm getting hungry.**)

__

Jealousy is building within those two. Now Alviss, it's time for step two! Winning Ginta's heart through his stomach!

Whatever…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the girl's meeting room…

"NO, KUNO! I WANT TO FIGHT IN THE NEXT ROUND!" complained a little girl the same age as Snow. She was black with blonde hair.

"Gomen, Kaolla-chan, but the match has already been decided for a 6 on 6," Kuno told her.

"Why can't it be 7 on 7?" -Kaolla

"Sweatdrop Because the dice doesn't go up to seven," Loco mumbled.

"But…then I will never get a chance to battle! I wanted to fight that spoiled princess or that homely ass thief! They piss me off!" -Kaolla

"Look on the bright side. At least you won't die from Team MAR's hands," -Loco

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" -Kaolla

"I MISS AQUA-CHAN!" Chaton cried.

"I DO TOO! SUCH AN INNOCENT GIRL!" -Kuno

"Shut up gay pervert! You're annoying," Pano told him.

"Fine. Be that way!" Kuno pouted as he opened his Cutey Honey book and continued reading, but stopped on the same page as last time because he couldn't understand that part.

"What's wrong?" Chaton asked him.

"I can't solve this mystery, and if I can't solve it than I can't proceed to the next and final chapter." -Kuno

"What's the question?" -Pano

"The question is strange. What is your purpose in life?" -Kuno

"Purpose in life…does that include killing, looking at porn, and flirting with guys?" Kaolla asked him.

"I do that, but no. It seems," Kuno began, "That until my match with my Alviss, I can't proceed to the next chapter because for some strange reason, my purpose has to do with him."

"Weren't you guys friends six years ago?" -Chaton

"Yes. Actually he idolized me whenever I pulled an amazing stunt." -Kuno

"Or, perverted stunt." -Loco

"Be quiet Loco-chan!" -Kuno

"Address me as Loco. And act your age!" -Loco

"Sorry if I'm…like 32 years old!" -Kuno

"Really?! You look 28 with that magic surrounding you, and when that magic is gone you look like a handsome 20 year old." -Kaolla

"Thanks. People did say six years ago that I looked younger than I was, especially-" Kuno was cut off when Kaolla asked if she could participate in the semi-finals again, and Loco had to explain why she couldn't.

"No fair…" -Kaolla

"Kaolla," Kuno began as he faced her with a stern look, "We already decided who was going to fight in the semi-finals. That is Chaton, Koga, Pinocchio, Magical Lou, Ian, and I are going to be fighting in the next round, and if my calculation is correct the Chess Pieces will win 3-0 if I successfully capture Alviss in my match."

"How is that?" Pano asked.

"First, Chaton will be up against Alan and easily win the match since Alan has a fear of cats," Kuno began.

"I didn't know that." -Pano

"Well, when it comes to finding out people's weaknesses, I'm the champ. Then Alviss will be fighting after that and I will be fighting him. When the disguise is off and I continue talking crap about Suzaku…the REAL Suzaku, Alviss will break down and I will easily win the match capturing him in the process. I know that the blonde Ginta has been getting rather close to Alviss. His emotions will take control of him, and Ginta will step into the ring which Ian will kill. Ian will kill Ginta and the War Game ends and Magical Lou doesn't have to take off his disguise when he kidnaps Snow." -Kuno

"Two things. One, how do we know that they will fight in this order? Two, what happens if either you or Chaton loses?" Loco questioned.

"To answer your question. One, it's been a while since Alan thought, so he'd be dieing to go first, and I know that he still fears cats. Alviss looks up to Alan as much as he looks up to me, Danna, and Gaira, so when he sees one of the people he idolizes lose, he will bound to step in. Then when he sees me-" -Kuno

"We get it, but what happens if you lose?" -Kaolla

There was silence before Kuno spoke in a serious tone, "If I lose, then Ian will kill me. However it's a win-win situation because Alviss will be traumatized by my death. He already saw Mary, Naru, and Danna die in front of him, so seeing the last person he cared about six years ago die in front of his eyes will leave a big wound in his heart leaving Suzaku unstable until finally Suzaku takes over completely and come to us."

"You can't predict the future, so…" -Pano

"I can, but…" -Kuno

"But what?" -Chaton

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Kuno said with a smile on his face.

All the girls excluding Loco fell over.

"I really hate you Kuno. Just don't fail us again." -Loco

"Yeah. I couldn't bear to see another one of the Chess Piece Manga Group die." -Kaolla

"We already lost Aqua because of that bitch Rapunzel, so don't go dieing on us too." -Pano

"I won't fail you ladies!" -Kuno

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

I let Suzaku took over for this part of the mission. Apparently Suzaku is very good at cooking. I allowed him to cook something that Ginta really liked, but when he was done, I did not know what it was. (Me: Going to keep the costume on until the sun goes completely down.)

"It's called onigiri," he told me.

Oni as in demon?

"NO! Onigiri as in rice ball! This is made in Ginta's world. I'm positive because when I was inside you six years ago, Danna mentioned something about rice balls." -Suzaku

But how did you know what it looked like?

"I knew what it looked like because my former master which she was a big pig, ate onigiri all the time." -Suzaku (**Me: Referring to Miaka Yuki from Fushigi Yugi.**)

Oh. Will he really like it?

"You bet! He'll like anything you give him!" -Suzaku

"Al, stop talking to yourself. You're creeping me out!" that was Bell.

How annoying. She came fluttering in complaining about how Dorothy's cooking smelling terrible. That's when she noticed the onigiri in my or Suzaku's hands.

"What is that?" Bell asked.

"Onigiri," Suzaku answered with his eyes closed. He did not want the pixie to see that my eyes were orange.

"Who is it for?" -Bell

"For a person I like." -Suzaku

SUZAKU!

"Anyway, I got to go to make find that person to make sure that that person doesn't get away!" Suzaku said quickly as he rushed out of the room leaving a very confused fairy fluttering in midair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzaku finally found Ginta outside the castle where Snow and Dorothy were asking him to try out their cooking. My Guardian nearly fell over. Snow's cooking looked like a pump of garbage. It was all green and I could have sworn that there were flies flying over it. (**Me: Eww!**) Dorothy's cooking which was a cake looked practically normal, but in reality it smelled like road kill. (**Me: That's worse!**) Chances are that if it smelled bad, it would taste even more bad!

****

**_You're taking over Alviss! When Ginta runs off from to get a drink of water, nail him on the spot!_**

_BUT!_

__

GOOD LUCK!

With that I regained control of my body again. I was starting to get nervous. What happens if he doesn't accept my onigiri…

I saw him taste Snow's cooking, and he turned green. Poor Ginta. He then tasted Dorothy's and ran off somewhere to find a place where does water. This was my chance! I stalked after him without anybody noticing me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ginta's POV**

I thought I was going to die! They suck at cooking! I am never going to eat anything they cook again!

I ran to a place where there was a water fountain (**Me: If there is one in MAR Heaven.**) and tried to drink as much water as I could to get the taste out of my mouth.

"I am **never** eating something those two make ever again…" I mumbled.

I heard rustles coming from the nearby bush and I thought _Are those two still after me to teat the whole thing? I can't take it anymore!_

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT EATING ANYTHING YOU COOK! IT'S HORRIBLE!" I shouted.

I froze when I noticed the cat tail popping out of the bush. Oh no. Don't tell me that the person I yelled at was…Alviss…

"Alviss is that you?" I asked.

He didn't say anything because he was too stunned. I should have known…

"ALVISS I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SNOW OR DOROTHY!" -me

He got out of the bushes rather annoyed with me. Oh crap! He's not going to slap again is he?

"How do I know if you're telling the truth? I might be a burden like Snow or Dorothy." -Alviss

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just…" I noticed the onigiri that he was hiding behind his back. Looks really good, "What's that behind your back?"

"N-Nothing!" -Alviss

"It's an onigiri, right?" -me

"Suzaku told me it was from your world, so I…" Alviss trailed off. I understood what where he was getting at.

"Don't worry Alviss. I bet the onigiri isn't **as** bad **as **somebody else's cooking," I ensured him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive." -me

Alviss sighed as he slowly made his way toward me, and handed me the onigiri. To tell you the truth I was pretty nervous. The onigiri might be poisonous…but what was there to lose?

I bit the onigiri, and…

**Alviss' POV**

****

**_GOOD JOB ALVISS! He took a bite out of YOUR cooking._**

_But you came up with the ideas, and made did all the cooking, so it is necessary yours._

__

You made it through the heart, so it's yours. GET USED TO IT!

_But…_

Ginta swallowed the onigiri. My heart thumped like crazy as if it were to burst. He looked down, and I thought he hated it.

"Ginta…chan?" -me

Ginta's POV

When I swallowed the onigiri, I thought my tongue was going to melt. It was so…

"Ginta…chan?" -Alviss

"It was so…DELICOUS!" I burst out loud making him fall over on his tail, "How did you make it this good Alviss?"

"It…was nothing really." -Alviss

"You could be a good husband one day with this skill," I told him as I took another bite of the onigiri.

Alviss' POV

What Ginta told me…what was this feeling. My heart kept skipping a beat.

"A good husband…" I mumbled to myself, "But what if…I…"

"It's the thought that counts Alviss," he told me as I felt his warmth when he got all close to me. I felt like fainting.

****

**_DON'T FAINT NOW! KISS HIM!_**

_Nooooooooooooo! I won't do that._

_**…Pussy cat…**_

**Normal POV**

After Ginta got out of Alviss' face he again commented on Alviss' adorable cat costume which in return, Alviss blushed madly. The two were so distracted that they didn't notice the other members of Team MAR (excluding Alan) spying on them.

"Who does he think he is?" -Dorothy

"I wanted Ginta to compliment me." -Snow

"That onigiri looked so good." -Jack

"Al said that it was for a person he loved. Could he mean…" -Bell

"No. That was probably Suzaku talking and not Alviss." -Nanashi

"Still doesn't explain why he's all red." -Dorothy

"What am I lacking?" -Snow

"I want to pull on that tail." -Babbo

"I HATE NEKOS!" Ed screamed as his inu instincts kicked in. He jumped out of the bushes before the rest of the members of Team MAR could react. He bit Alviss' tail, and…

****

**_THAT BAKA FUCKING INU! THAT FUCKING HURTS!_**

Alviss whined like a cat as he fell to his knees.

"Alviss? Are you okay?" Ginta asked him.

"It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt," he chanted, but in reality it fucking hurt.

"EDWARD! GET OFF OF HIM!" Snow shouted as she leaped out of the bushes with the rest of Team MAR following her. Ginta, Alviss and Suzaku sweat dropped.

"And why are they here?" Ginta asked Alviss.

"No clue," Alviss answered.

****

**_EXCEPT TO RUIN THE MOMENT!_**

Everyone was so distracted of getting Edward off of Alviss' tail they didn't notice the evil aura of a Chess Piece lurking in the shadow of the trees. The Chess Piece was a mere Bishop, but had the same aura as the weakest Knights.

"That girl with the cat costume is hot. I think I'll have fun with her," he began as he licked his licks, "Enjoy your freedom while you can cat because you can't run away from the Animal Hunter Kisame!" (**Me: Two things. LOL for thinking that Alviss was a girl and I just came up with a random name.**)

With that he stalked off somewhere in a place that will attract a lot of attention from peers to make Team MAR come toward him and claim the neko girl…or boy. LOOK OUT ALVISS! HERE HE COMES!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: CUT!

Yohko: Oh man! It was just getting interesting!

Me: You think? This chapter was based on episode 46 and 47 in a way.

Aussa: We noticed.

Me: The next chapter Naru's daughter from another world will appear after Ginta kicks Kisame's ass for trying to claim Alviss as his own, so in that chapter LISTEN TO THE SONG PERVERT FROM NERF HERDERS BECAUSE HENTAI MOMENTS WILL HAPPEN!

Yohko and Aussa: YAY!

Me: By the way, here is Kaolla's profile.

Kaolla is a 18 year old girl, but looks the same age as Chaton. In fact she is Chaton's little sister. She is just as hyperactive as Chaton is. She is a Bishop, but won't be able to participate in the War Games because Kuno and Chaton requested it unknown to her. She isn't afraid to talk back to her higher ups when she thinks that their since of justice isn't fair which impresses most of the Knights especially Phantom. She has a crush on Peta, but is afraid to say anything about it. She hates Snow because Snow lived in a kingdom which her and Chaton didn't, and she hates Nanashi because he threatened to kill the person who slaughtered the Luberia thieves which was Peta. She is the leader of the Chess Piece Manga Group arranged by six members of the Chess Pieces which the people are Kaolla, Chaton, Kuno, Aqua, Loco, and Pano. (Loco was forced into the group.) She was very upset and disappointed in Rapunzel when the Knight killed Aqua, and was very pleased when Ian beheaded Aqua's killer. She is really close to the Chess Manga Group and can't afford another member to die because to her, they are family. She likes to compare herself to Alviss a lot because she mentions how she and Alviss are the same in which they were shunned by the world because of a demon living inside them. However Alviss had a real demon inside him as Kaolla only had the heart of a demon which resulted in her being shunned from the world. But because of the Chess Pieces, she opened up and is now like her sister Chaton. She is a Weapon ÄRM user that revolve around using rope like weapons like chains, and whips.

Yohko: Tired of talking?

Me: Yeah. One more thing, if you cannot guess who Kuno is at this point, you are not reading my story carefully or you are just plain dumb. This chapter gave the biggest hint on who Kuno is.

Yohko: She did not mean that in the offensive way!

Me: Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. Review is good, and flagging is for perverts like Kisame. See you later. I need to decide whether to work on chapter 9 of The Song of Hope, chapter 2 of Dirty Little Secret, or the final chapter of Dark Memories. JA NE!


	15. Beware of Perverts!

Beware of Perverts!

Disclaimer: From the author's note I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, and Kisame who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey, Comic Party, and Vampire Knight.

Me: I just realized something.

Yohko and Aussa: What now?

Me: My filler arc is divided into seven parts! (I forgot the third part of Planet Chess Pieces.)

Yohko: Amazing.

Me: Part 2 of 7 begin! Megumi and Kiyomaro is introduced in this chapter! LISTEN TO THE PERVERT SONG BY NERF HERDERS! It matches! Thumbs up

Chapter 15: Beware of Perverts!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

In another world which appears to be Tokyo.

"Megumi, are you sure you want to test this out?" asked a 18 year old boy who had black spiky haired.

"Yes, Kiyomaro. I am positive. I have to know if my mom is alive or not," answered an 18 year old girl with long brown hair.

"But why not try someone else to try it out. I mean we could get rid of Folgore, and…" -Kiyomaro

"It's now or never Kiyomaro." -Megumi

"But what if you don't come back?" Kiyomaro asked.

"I will come back. When I find the truth about my mother." -Megumi

"Fine. Just obey these two rules. One, don't be a pervert and scare the guys in that world, and two, DON'T CHEAT ON ME!" Kiyomaro warned.

"I won't!" Megumi said quickly as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips, "By now!"

With that Megumi used an object that looked like an ÄRM, and within seconds she disappeared.

"Good luck, Megumi." -Kiyomaro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

After Snow successfully got Edward off my tail, Dorothy decided where to go next…an ÄRM shop that recently opened.

"There might be an ÄRM that will help us during the semi-finals." -Dorothy

"If that's the case, then let's go!" -Ginta

"…Don't decide without anyone else's opinion!" -I shouted, but I was ignored when the rest of Team MAR walked off in the direction of the miniature purple castle. For a second I thought somebody was following, but it must have been my imagination if Suzaku didn't since anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finally made it to the castle where a man greeted us.

"Oh, you must be Team MAR," he said.

"Yes, and we would like to look at your rare ÄRMs." -Dorothy

"And steal them!" -Nanashi

"Be quiet Nanashi." -me

"Well, the common ÄRM are in the front, but the rare ÄRMs are at the end of the tunnel," he told us.

"Why are the ÄRMs in the tunnel?" Snow questioned.

"I don't want the Chess Pieces stealing my valuable ÄRMs. In order to get to them, you must go in pairs of two and travel together. A twist is that it must be a one boy and one girl as a pair." -man

"So, basically we go together as a couple, old man?" Jack asked.

"Exactly. And I'm not that old. I'm 25 and the name is Kisame," he told us.

"THEN I'M GOING WITH DOROTHY-CHAN!" Nanashi declared as he instantly snatched her and they went in with Dorothy's protests of wanting to be with Ginta. Bell went with them to watch Nanashi suffer.

"SNOW'S MINE!" Jack shouted as he took Snow by the shoulder and the two walked into the tunnel together. Snow wasn't pleased. Edward went with them to protect "his precious princess".

I was left all alone with Ginta, but since we were both guys, we couldn't possibly go in.

"What are you two waiting for? aren't you going to go in?" -Kisame

"Eh?" -Ginta and me

"What's a handsome young man and a sexy cat girl standing here for? You could easily get the ÄRMs." -Kisame

"But I'm not a-" - I was cut off.

"If that's what he said then let's go Alviss!" Ginta cheered as he pulled me into the tunnel with Babbo following us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tunnel was really dark. I could tell that Ginta and Babbo couldn't see anything, but I could see clearly because of my neko Sukka form.

"Alviss, can you use your flames to light up the room?" he asked me.

"S-Sure…_Suzaku, lend me your power._" -me

****

**_Whatever you say._**

With that Suzaku lent me his powers as I was able to hold a very small flame in my hand that gave us enough light to light up the room.

"Sugou, Alviss!" -Ginta

I blushed, but I doubt he saw it, "It was nothing."

We continued walking through the tunnel until Ginta started another conversation, "Wasn't it funny Babbo when the old man thought that Alviss was a girl?"

"True. Anyone could take one look at him, and think that he was a girl." -Babbo

"Its plain stupidity that a guy like that would think that I'm a girl. It also means that that guy is a pervert," I explained to the two.

"That may be true, but at least he got the part where you were sexy right," Ginta flirted.

I stopped walking because my face was turning all pink. Babbo snickered as Ginta thought I had a fever or something.

"Oi Alviss, what do you think about the part when the old man said that Ginta was handsome?" Babbo asked in a sly tone.

I tried my best not to blush more than I already had, but it was impossible. Especially when the comment is true. Ginta was handsome, yet short…

Suddenly we heard a scream in the tunnels. It was Snow's scream.

"SNOW!" Ginta shouted as he dashed to where the scream was with Babbo following him.

"GINTA! DON'T GO BY YOURSELF!" I yelled, but he was already gone. I was all alone.

****

**_BAKA, JACK! He had her all to herself, but he probably did something perverted to her._**

I hope you're wrong.

There was a breeze and my flame burned out.

What happened Suzaku?

****

**_I…don't know, but…I…am…losing…communication…in…this place…Alviss…it's the work of…Chess…_**

Just like that I was contact with my Guardian.

"S-Suzaku? Where did you do?! It's not funny!" I shouted.

It was no joke. I really lost contact with Suzaku.

"What a pity. A little girl dumped by her boyfriend to go after the princess, and then abandoned by your Guardian that killed Hamerun," a voice called out.

"W-Who are you?" -me

"I'm the Animal Hunter, and you are my prey." -voice

It happened so fast. I felt a hand cover my mouth when I going to scream for help.

"And a prey must be submissive." -voice

That person. I recognize his voice. The person turned me in the direction where he was facing and forced something into my mouth.

"Sleep now, and we'll have fun later, in my favorite chamber." -voice

My eyes were getting heavy. I shouldn't of had been in this form.

Gin…ta…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginta's POV

What the hell just happened? One minute I'm talking to Alviss, the next I hear Snow scream and I rush to her aid leaving Alviss alone. Not a good idea. When Babbo and I found Snow and Jack they were ropes wrapped around their legs and their arms. They were completely tied up. Edward was worst off as the ropes wrapped his mouth like a muzzle. Poor Ed…

"What happened?" I asked them.

"I don't know. I stepped on a panel in the floor and all these ropes came out of nowhere," Snow explained.

"I thought I was going to die." -Jack

I turned Babbo into Version 1B Dagger, and cut the ropes from all three of them.

"Kisame should have warned us about the traps." -Snow

"He probably forgot." -Jack

I turned Babbo back into Version 0 before he spoke, "Doubt it. He was so eager of getting Ginta and Alviss into the tunnel…"

"ALVISS!" it finally kicked in that I left Alviss alone in this dark dank tunnel.

"He referred Alviss as a "sexy girl", so…" -Babbo

"GOD DAMNIT!" -me

I took Babbo and ran in a direction. Where I was going, I don't know, but my goal was to find Alviss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

_"Mary, why are we going in here? It's so dark that I can't see anything!" complained a 10 year old Alviss._

_"It's okay Alviss. Just follow my voice and you we won't get separated," said a 10 year old Mary._

_"Okay…" -Alviss_

_The two continued to walk down the dark, dank dreary, tunnel until they encountered some Chess Pieces who were ranked Pawns searching for rare ÄRM._

_"There they are," Mary began as she stopped walking and turned toward Alviss, "On the count of 3 we'll ambush them and take the ÄRMs they have. Are you ready Alviss?"_

_"But what happens if we get killed?" Alviss asked her a little scared._

_"We won't get killed as long as I'm around. I am from Caldia, so we'll be fine," Mary insisted._

_"Okay…I'm ready," Alviss said less enthusiastic._

_"Okay…on the count of 3...1...2...3!" -Mary_

_The two kids jumped out of their hiding spot and ambushed the Pawns._

_"What the f-" the first pawn didn't get to finish his sentence as Mary blasted him away with her magic powers._

_"I call that the Spiritbomb!" Mary told the Pawn._

_Alviss snuck past the second and third Pawn and successfully stole their ÄRMs._

_"YOU BRAT! GIVE US BACK OUR ÄRMS!" one of the Pawns demanded._

_When the two Pawns had their back turned to Mary, the witch used her Spiritbomb to blow the Pawns away knocking them out._

_"Never turn your back on the enemy!" Mary scolded as Alviss quickly ran toward her carrying their ÄRMs._

_"LET'S BAIL!" -Alviss_

_The two children were about to make a run for it when a Bishop and a Rook appeared behind them._

_"To think that these Pawns were outsmarted by two kids," the Bishop mumbled._

_Mary and Alviss turned around frightened by the two stronger Chess Pieces._

_"Give back our ÄRMs and we'll spare your pathetic lives!" the Rook threatened._

_Alviss took a step back as Mary stepped in front of her brother._

_"Alviss take the ÄRM and flee from this place. I'll hold them off as long as I can." -Mary_

_"But…you're not strong enough!" -Alviss_

_"JUST GO!" -Mary_

_Alviss took her word and was about to flee when the Bishop instantly appeared in front of him. Alviss fell over from the fact that the Bishop was too close to him._

_"You're not going anywhere." -Bishop_

_"Damn, SPIRITBOMB!" Mary shouted as she fired a blast of her magic from the palm of her hands at the Bishop. The Bishop instantly stopped the blast with his fist._

_"That…hurt…" the Bishop mumbled._

_"Impossible! He deflected my Spiritbomb!" -Mary_

_"An attack that doesn't focus their magic in one place is worthless, but I'm surprise a kid can use this technique. To bad we're going to have to erase her and this boy for trying to humiliate us. Rook, will you do the honors?"_

_"Certainly," the Rook said with an evil smile. He raised his fist that had a dagger in it and was about to slash Alviss when Mary pushed Alviss out of the way taking the hit in the right leg._

_"MARY!" -Alviss_

_"GET OUT OF HERE ALVISS! GO GET DANNA-SAMA OR YUKITO!" -Mary_

_"But…" -Alviss_

_The Bishop walked over to Alviss and grinned, "If the girl is trying so hard to save you, then I might as well silence you first."_

_The Bishop raised his fist and was about to hit Alviss. All moved in slow motion when…_

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!"_

_It was Naru as she kicked the Bishop in the face sending him flying toward the Rook which they both fell to the ground where the rest of the Pawns were._

_"NARU!" Alviss and Mary called as Alviss ran over to her as Mary dragged herself over to her mother._

_"You kids are so irresponsible! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" Naru scolded._

_Alviss covered his ears as Mary looked away not really caring that her mother was scolding her._

_The Bishop got up and was furious by the interference, "You bitch! I'm going to kill you now!"_

_The Bishop was about to get out a Guardian ÄRM when a mysterious figure with spiky hair got out his sword that looked like a key and sliced the Bishops head off killing him. _(**Me: Is it Sora?**)

"Sorry I'm late Naru," he said with a smile.

"You went to far Yukito. You shouldn't kill weaklings that brutally," Naru scolded the brunette.

"They could have raped you, ya know." -Yukito

"Highly unlikely. I would have killed him before he had the chance to touch me."

Mary slumped on the ground, "I wanted Danna-sama to rescue me."

"Stop complaining," Alviss told her as he treated the injury.

"Well, Danna-sama happens to be my Knight in Shining Armor!" -Mary

"What's that?" -Alviss

"It's a person you love who comes to save you in the most desperate situation. You'll have a Knight in Shining Armor too, or you might become the Knight in Shining Armor." -Mary

"Which one…" -Alviss

"In my opinion, you'll be the one rescued more often than not." -Mary

"That's mean…Knight in Shining Armor…I wonder who that will be…" -Alviss

I slowly opened my eyes. I was shocked when I realized I was chained to the wall in an unknown room. NOOO! I'm too close to the floor!

"So, you're finally awake cat girl."

That voice, "I should have known this was a trap."

"Right!" the voice that knocked me out was Kisame, "Now I can have fun with my cat girl."

"Question, what did **you** do to Suzaku?!" I asked in a demanding voice.

"Not much. I saw your match with Hamerun…you killed my best friend with that demon! I wanted revenge on the you for that. I realized that Suzaku was a fire element, so I led you and Team MAR to this damp place where Suzaku can't go all out like it could in the desert field. If Suzaku has no sunshine then he is practically useless." -Kisame

I didn't say anything as he walked closer and felt my chest and was very disappointed. I smirked, "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm a guy."

"You tricked me! I will make sure that you won't get away with this!" Kisame screamed as he moved his hand lower and lower to my erection.

_Ginta! Help me! I can't use any ÄRM in this form! _I cried to myself as I tried to break the chains that were holding my hands to the wall, but it was nearly impossible…

I think God was watching over me because my Knight in Shining Armor destroyed the walls. He looked really pissed off.

"GINTA-CHAN!" -me

"ALVISS!" -Ginta

"H-How did you get in here?!" he asked as he took huge steps away from me.

"I just followed my instincts. Pure and simple," Ginta told him.

"Sweatdrop Ginta, you baka…" -me

Ginta noticed that my dress was uneven. He turned to Kisame and glared, "How dare you touch him like that!"

Quicker than the eye, Ginta was in front of Kisame. My hero punched him in the face sending him flying into the sky. Kisame turned into a star, but not before screaming, "I'LL BE BACK TO GET MY REVENGE!"

Ginta calmed himself down as he turned Babbo into Version 1B Dagger Version and cut the chains. I was finally free. My neko instincts kicked in, so I ended up hugging Ginta. NOOO!

"Alviss, were you that scared?" -Ginta

"Maybe a little…if he just splashed cold water on me then…" my voice trailed off.

"Well, the fact is he didn't, so let's get out of here!" Ginta told me with a smile.

"But what about everyone else?" -Me

"They should be at the entrance by now. Dorothy was complaining about demons attacking her and Nanashi and how there were no rare ÄRMs that she wanted. So, you might want to stay away from her," Ginta warned.

With that we went outside, out in the open where Suzaku came back to haunt me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

In the Chess Piece headquarters…

"ALRIGHT! WHO TOOK MY COMIC PARTY MANGA?!" Kaolla screamed throughout the hallways.

All the Chess Pieces stepped back nothing wanting to get in her way because when she was angry LOOK OUT!

"KUNO! I KNOW YOU TOOK IT! YOU PERVERT!" she continued to scream.

She broke down one of the doors which led to the men's restroom. It was not a pretty sight, so she ran off. She continued to break down doors until she found Peta's room. Without thinking of the consequences she rammed the door and found Kuno speaking to a rather annoyed Peta.

"How dare you barge into my room without permission!" Peta shouted but stopped when he saw that it was Kaolla, "Continue your business."

"NANI?! PETA YOU COWARD!" Kuno shrieked as Kaolla went over to Kuno and beat him up. She got her manga back and went out of the room. Peta followed her before telling Kuno to clean up his room for destroying it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why didn't you scold me Peta? I was the one who trashed your room," Kaolla mumbled to herself as she continued walking with Peta walking by her side.

"He was annoying me, and he got what he deserved," Peta answered with the usual emotionless face.

"Oh…" -Kaolla

It was quiet until the two made until Kaolla asked, "Did you request to Phantom that I did not fight in the semi-finals?"

All was silent until Peta responded, "Yes."

"Why?! I'm strong enough to take on that Luberia leader! Stronger than Koga!" -Kaolla

"Chaton didn't want to lose her sister, so she asked me that I ask Phantom for you not to participate in the semi-finals." -Peta

Kaolla was angry at the mention of her sister. God was she so annoying and over protected.

"Besides…" Peta began as he turned to Kaolla which made her blush, "If you died then who would supply me with the Vampire Knight series?"

"THAT'S ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT! YOU JERK!" -Kaolla

This always happens. Whenever Kaolla gets time alone with Peta, he has to say something sarcastic to ruin the moment.

"You didn't even have to ask Phantom for not letting me participate! There must be another reason!" -Kaolla

"The reason…" Peta began. Kaolla was waiting patiently for him to answer, but by the time they reach the Chess Piece Manga Group door, he told her, "I'll tell you later."

With that he walked off. That pissed Kaolla off more than ever.

_That basterd! Leading me on only to get me shut down! Damn him! _she thought to herself as she stormed into the Manga Group to arrange the shojo mangas that were in the club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

The first day of the break was coming to an end. Dorothy and Snow were very unhappy with the whole tunnel thing, but I managed with Ginta and Suzaku by my side. The Knight in Shining Armor really is Ginta-chan.

When we all got to Ragengrave Castle Alan-san told us to be careful because their was this weird aura surrounding the castle that might be a Chess Piece. I didn't think of it at the time, because my cat instincts kicked in…

****

**_Don't act like a neko now._**

_Gomen…_

Nanashi went to flirt with girls. Dorothy went ÄRM hunting. Jack went to eat with Babbo, Snow, Edward and Bell. Ginta wanted to be alone. My neko instincts wanted me to go bath somewhere.

"Alan-san, do you know where the hot springs are?" I asked.

"…They're near the bottom of the castle. Nobody goes there anymore because Chess Pieces might attack them." -Alan

"It's okay. I got Suzaku, so I'll be fine." -me

I took off into the direction of the hot springs before Alan could say anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hot springs! I love these places!

My neko instincts kicked in, so I quickly stripped (by finally removing the Sukka form by pressing the sapphire in the pendant) before I jumped into the water. My curse activated again as Suzaku snickered.

"You're worse than the other guy who tried to attack me," I told him.

****

**_Not my fault._**

"You could have told me that you're weakness was that without sunlight you wouldn't be able to communicate with me." -me

****

**_I plain forgot about that._**

"Stupid ass." -me

I let my body sink further into the water. Hope no one is peeking…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

I woke up in a world beyond imagination. It was night, but the stars were beautiful. I never seen such a wonderful place in my life beside Tokyo.

I look in one direction and I see a huge castle. That was my first stop.

Walking on the dirt path, I noticed a lot of animal's I have never seen before. They were just how I imagine it. Probably because I was used to the whole Mamodo Battle back at home that had already ended with Kiyomaro's Mamodo Gash Bell winning.

I finally reached my destination, but I was so tired that I wanted to take a dip in a hot spring. Just my luck! There was a place where I could bathe!

I didn't want to go through the door, so I jumped over the wooden wall, and took off my clothes. Hopefully no body saw me. I stepped into the water, and oh was it so warm! I could bathe in this forever…

Alviss' POV

****

**_What was that sound?_**

Probably someone else getting in. Hopefully not a pervert.

****

**_I think it's Nanashi._**

You think?

****

**_Go check and ask him about Ginta._**

Whatever…

I waded over to the character relaxing in the water.

"Nanashi, I got a question!" I called out.

Megumi's POV

Nanashi? Who was Nanashi?

I felt a hand on my back, and I slowly turned my head to see a guy…or was it a girl? I couldn't tell with all this smoke. He or she looked to be a teen, I shouldn't be worried, but…

"Nanashi, do you think that Ginta likes me?" the child asked.

Stop calling me Nanashi! Who's Ginta? He's got the wrong person!

I saw him move in front of me and asked the question again. I didn't respond because I DID NOT KNOW WHO GINTA WAS.

The figure eventually noticed something was wrong.

"Nanashi…?" -child

The child moved closer to me and finally noticed something that he should have noticed earlier.

Alviss' POV

Something is wrong here! Nanashi isn't responding! I moved closer to him, and realized that the person had breast…don't tell me…

****

3...2...1...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! A PERVERT!!!!!!" Alviss screamed. **(Me: Who saw that coming? Aussa: I did.**)

Megumi's POV

OH SHIT! I attracted attention! Got to get out of here! I tried to run, but when I tried to get up and say something, my foot slipped, and I accidentally squeezed the child's huge breast because I was trying to balance myself. Shit.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the child screamed as he punched me in the stomach which sent me flying through the doors. Is he a boy or a girl?! I got no time to think about that! I got to get out of here?!

I continued hearing him shout pervert as I ran after I stole the child's towel. I bumped into someone else who was about to get in. It was another guy, but much shorter not to mention uglier.

"What the?" he began.

"JACK! CATCH HIM! HE'S A PERVERT!" the other child shouted.

Jack panicked as I ran off!

It was bad enough that I crashed into another guy with long hair that was flirting with another girl.

"Watch it!" he shouted.

"SORRY!" I yelled as I zoomed passed him. I got to get away from these people!

"HEY GIVE ME BACK MY BANDANA, JERK!" he shouted. I realized that I took the red bandana that he was wearing away when I crashed into him. This sucks!

Ginta's POV

This feels great. Looking out on the balcony with no one else around catching the breeze. All was suppose to be quiet when…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that was Bell screaming.

"CATCH THE PERVERT!" I heard Alviss screamed.

"SCUM!" that was Jack.

"I WANT MY BANDANA BACK!" that was Nanashi.

I looked overhead to see a guy running away with Nanashi's bandana. That must be the pervert. I don't have Babbo with me, but a single punch should be enough to take him out.

I jumped off the balcony and clobbered the guy with one punch that sent him to the ground.

"Chase is over punk," I told him, but then came realization. This wasn't a guy, but a women!

"GINTA!" -it was the rest of the members of Team MAR.

I turned to them and sighed, "Alviss, you over reacted. This "pervert" is a girl."

I felt a chill down my spine.

"But she…" -Alviss

We all noticed that he was in his female form. Alan, Babbo, and I already saw it, but everybody else gawked.

"…DON'T LOOK!" -Alviss

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Few Minutes Later

I sighed. We managed to get the girl inside to where Team MAR held their discussions. Dorothy handed her clothes to wear as Snow was watching the girls clothes. I turned away from Alviss as he put his clothes back on. Nanashi and Jack has a slap mark on their face. I am so lucky that I already saw him in his girl form once.

"Gomen that we attacked you like that. We thought that you were a pervert," I began.

"It's alright. I shouldn't of had ran off like I was a pervert," the girl mumbled.

"DAMN RIGHT! That was the guys hot spring area! The women's was on the other side of the castle!" Alviss hissed.

Alan tried to keep him in check to make sure that he wouldn't attack the girl again.

"What's your name, and where do you come from?" I asked.

"I'm Megumi Oumi. I come from Tokyo in search of my mother who disappeared 6 years ago." -Megumi

"YOU'RE FROM TOKYO TOO?!" I asked her.

"Yeah. Does that mean, you're from Tokyo?!" -Megumi

"Yep. The name is Ginta Toramizu! Age 14, 3rd year student." -me

"Really? I'm 18, and I work as a pop idol." -Megumi

"HONTOU?! What songs do you know?" -me

"Hikari No Prism and-" Megumi was cut off.

"Why do you look so much like Naru?" Alviss questioned.

"Are you talking about Naru Narusegawa?" -Megumi

"Y-Yeah…" -Alviss

"Naru is my mother." -Megumi (**Me: Big shocker…NOT!**)

"NANI?!"

"You're N-Naru's daughter?" -Alan

"Yep." -Megumi

Silence.

"How did you get here…and don't you have a father?" -Alviss

"My father…" Megumi began as her faced saddened, "Committed suicide because he said that mother died in the place she was in. I was moaned for his death, but because of my boyfriend Kiyomaro, everything was okay. We decided we would find a way to get to that world where Naru disappeared too. It took 5...7...I forgot…but we finally created a device that can transport one person to one world that the user wants to go to, but after the first use that person can no longer choose the world she wants to go to. She has to find another way…"

That's just sad because her mother and her father died at the same time…

"I'm sorry…to hear that…" -Alviss

"It's okay…but mother…" -Megumi

"Is gone…the Chess Pieces killed her…when she tried to protect…Mary and me…" -Alviss

"Alviss, don't blame it on yourself. Naru was that type of person to defend the people closest to her." -Alan

"Yeah…but…" -Alviss

"You don't need to apologize." -Megumi

Alviss didn't say anything after that.

"You look a lot like Naru though…but you don't seem to inherit her personality." -Alan

"Yep. I have the looks of my mom and the personality and bad luck of my father." -Megumi

"What bad luck are you talking about?"-Nanashi

"I don't want to talk about-" Megumi began as she was to get out of her chair, but missed a footing, so she ended up flying forward into Alviss touching him in the…umm…that part…

"YOU PERVERT!" Alviss screamed as he punched her into the wall.

"That's the bad luck…" Megumi mumbled.

"Oh boy…" I thought to myself. It's going to be hard to win Alviss' trust with that kind of bad luck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Done with part 2 of 7!

Yohko: Yay…

Me: There's one more thing that I forgot to mention that isn't in the story. When I finally start Touch My Heart, that will begin my very, very, very long story about my success of being a Summoner teacher. I plan to write 5 arcs with the fifth one talking about Megumi and the "priests" (or hot bishonen) which would be in the Tsubasa Chronicles category.

Yohko: Getting to the point, Megumi's been in more than one more that alternates her age. In one world she is 14. In anther she's 22, and in MAR Heaven and in her world she is 18. However in MAR Heaven, she looks 14.

Me: That's it. I need to rest my neck. I have to work on Dirty Little Secret, but now I need to work on chapter 10 of The Song of Hope. Continue to read and review, and I will post my story ASAP. Now that my dad is in Las Vegas from Thursday-Monday, I have access to the internet 24-7, so expect another chapter soon, but then again…the next chapter is the Planet Pieces arc which is based on episode 49-52, but I don't remember what happens in episode 49 or 50. I have episode 51, and I don't have a slight clue what happens in episode 52, so it might be a while. Until then tune into The Song of Hope, Dark Memories, and Dirty Little Secret. Ja ne!


	16. Planet Pieces I

Planet Pieces I

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, and Kisame who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me: Oh boy…

Kosuke: HI GUYS!

Yohko kicks him in the face and sends him out of the working area.

Yohko: What's wrong?

Me: I really can't remember what happened in the Planet Piece arc, so now I have to make stuff that didn't happen in the anime.

Yohko: You're suppose to. It's your story.

Me: Yeah, but I want readers who can't watch the anime because BAKA Youtube is taking down all the MAR episodes down because of copyright infringement! I have to stay really close to the anime or else people will think that I haven't watched or read the series at all.

Aussa: Who would read the series? The manga had such a crappy ending!

Me: Yeah! That's why I'm trying to base it on the anime because the MAR anime is MUCH better than the manga.

Yohko: Yep. Anyway, this chapter is the first part of the Planet Pieces arc, Ginta and Jack vs. Mercury and Mars. Enjoy the chapter and don't mind Megumi! J

Chapter 16: Planet Pieces I

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

I am never going to get used to Megumi even if everyone already counted her as a member of the team because of the fact she is from another world and the fact that she is Naru's daughter. I should be really grateful that I got to meet the daughter of my mother, but she's SO PERVERTED!

It was finally the next day when I woke up, but I didn't feel like getting up and waking up Bell. I then noticed a crack in my floor. It was probably nothing. I get out of bed and get dressed slowly to see how much the zombie tattoo was on me.

****

**_It really has spread, has it?_**

_Yeah…soon it will cover my whole body, and then…_

__

I WON'T ALLOW IT! AS LONG AS I'M IN YOUR BODY, I WILL PREVENT IT FROM SPREADING EVEN FASTER!

_That's so sweet of you Suzaku, but I don't think anyone can save me at this rate…_

__

Don't say such things! Ginta will surely defeat Phantom once and for all, and that tattoo will be gone and Mary will be avenged.

_Thanks for trying to look on the bright side, but when that time comes for the tattoo to completely cover my body, I'll commit suicide…_

__

Alviss…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

OH! A beautiful morning! Not only did Team MAR invite me on the team, but I also get my own room in this huge castle! The room was just as I dreamed off. A pink bed with regal furniture and a huger mirror for me to look at myself. The only problem was that there seemed to be a little crack in the ceiling.

_I wonder what's up there. _I said to myself. _Only one way to find out._

I jumped on top of my bed and used my Saisu spell (**Me: Even if her Mamodo Tio is gone, see can still use the spells from the book that she no longer has**) use the to cut a whole in the ceiling. I jumped through the hole, and I saw something I knew I shouldn't of had saw. God hates me…

Alviss' POV

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that someone was cutting a whole in my floor. I turned around and saw Megumi peeking at me. She is so going to die.

"A-Alviss…this isn't what it seems…" -Megumi

There was no way in hell I was going to listen to her.

__

3...2...1...

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE MEGUMI!" I scream which can be heard throughout the house.

****

Here we go again…

Ginta's POV

"Why can't we all just get along?" I asked Babbo which he responded with the usual "I don't know."

10 Minutes Later

I invade Alviss' room to see what all the racket was about and I knew I should have knocked on his door first. Alviss was full frontal nude kicking Megumi who was peeking at him from the floor to get out. After she fell through the floor he turned toward the door and saw me. I knew he was going to scream again, so I close the door quickly when I stepped into his room and told him to be quiet because he was going to wake up the other members of Team MAR if they weren't already awake.

Alviss' POV

Dealing with Megumi is enough for me, but Ginta too?! This day can't get any worse. I was about to scream when Ginta told me to be quiet when he closed the door.

"It's alright Alviss. You can get dressed. I'll make sure that Megumi won't peek at you when you do that," he told me as he went over to the hole in the floor and checked to make sure that Megumi was okay. I blushed madly as I quickly got dressed and fix my hair the best it can.

"I'm surprise Alviss," he began, "That your hair would look all nice even when it isn't spiky."

I blushed, "I don't like my hair down! It makes me look like a girl!"

"But you already have the qualities of a girl." -Ginta

"Thanks a lot…" I said sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginta's POV

After Alviss finished getting dressed and fixing his hair that he didn't need to fix, we went out of the room with Bell, who just woke up, following us. I told Alviss that the old man wanted to talk to the whole team in the forest.

"Why the forest?" Alviss asked.

"Probably the training gate." -me

"Oh…" -Alviss

We finally made it to the destination where the old man was and sure enough, we were going to train in the training gate. Everyone else including Megumi was there however she still had a big bump on her head from Alviss kicking her.

"We're all hear old man." -me

"So can we get this over with? I still got a girl to date." -Nanashi

"Is that all you ever think about?" -Jack

Alan held out six straws as he began explaining, "These straws have a different color to them. The two people who have the same straw color will be training together until further notice."

"Question! Why isn't there seven straws? Isn't Megumi suppose to come with us?" Snow asked.

"With this wound that **someone** gave me, I don't think I'll be able to go with you." -Megumi

"It was your fault that you peeked at me." -Alviss

"It was an accident." -Megumi

"Right…" Alviss said in a dangerous tone. Better stay away from him.

We all drew straws and I got a red straw, and…

"Ginta, I guess we're together." -Jack

"Sweet! _Someone who isn't Snow, and Dorothy!_" -me

"NO! I WANTED TO BE WITH GINTAN!" -Dorothy

"…Dorothy…go easy on me…" -Snow

"I DIDN'T GET A GIRL!" -Nanashi

"…I have to deal with another pervert…" -Alviss

I could tell he was upset because I sensed that Suzaku was making fun of him inside his mind.

"Now that you know who you're training with, I'm going to send you into the training gate now. Dimension ÄRM Gate of Training!" -Alan

And you know the drill. The gates appear underneath us and open sending us into the training gate. The gate then closes.

Megumi's POV

"That's a cool ÄRM Alan!" I told him.

"It's nothing really," he began, "Now I think you should go and find a guy called Gaira. I need to speak to him for something that is very important. Can you find him?"

"Yes. What does he look like?" -me

"He's the only old man that is the same height with me. You're recognize him. Just in case Bell, and Edward will be going with you." -Alan

"Will do." -Edward

"Then let's go!" I declared as I ran in the direction of the castle with the pixie and inu follow me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

In the Chess Piece headquarters…

"KUNO! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?! THIS IS A BIG EMERGENCY!" Kaolla screamed throughout the hallways again. Most of the Chess Pieces thought it was about Kuno stealing a dirty manga again, but this wasn't the case.

Kaolla found the pervert in Ash's room complaining about how his looks.

"Kuno big trouble!" Kaolla told him as she collapsed to the ground to catch her breath from all the screaming a running.

"What is it now? I didn't steal another manga!" -Kuno

"You're mission of capturing Alviss…is going to be ruined if we don't stop **them**!" Kaolla said as she finally caught her breathe and stood up.

"Who's **them**?" Kuno questioned in a more serious tone.

"The Zonnens! I overheard them talking about how they wanted to end the War Games faster by killing of Team MAR. Chances are that they're in the training gate training. If they kill Alviss, you fail your mission!"

Kuno closed his manga and glared at her with his snake like eyes, "Those Zonnen basterds! They couldn't be any higher than a Rook, so they're going to take their anger out on Team MAR huh. Not if I can't help it!"

Ash put a hand on Kuno's shoulder, "Hold on. Team MAR wouldn't die easily. Especially Ginta, Alviss, and that witch. Ginta is the leader, so he can fend for himself. Alviss has Suzaku, which will take control if he's in a desperate situation, as for the witch, she hasn't lost a match yet. She was able to beat Rapunzel, so she can easily defeat three Zonnens at once."

"But what about the other three? Jack and Snow are so weak that they would get killed instantly. Nanashi would fall for almost all the Zonnens since their females, so he die just like that! If they die, then Lou will fail his mission in capturing Snow, Weasel wouldn't get to fight him, and-" Kuno was cut off.

"PETA AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO KILL NANASHI OURSELVES!" -Kaolla

"Then that makes me want to kill Saturn once and for all to show him who is boss around here! I shall be off!" Kuno said as he disappeared to get his stuff ready.

"I think the Zonnens went too far this time." -Ash

"Yes, and they will pay for their foolishness with their lives," Kaolla said with an evil grin on her face. She left Ash's room to get her ÄRM ready too.

"I guess today's forecast is bloody rain coming from Kuno…" Ash mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the training gate, Alan was standing guard when a Chess Piece activated a Darkness ÄRM to paralyze him.

"What the hell?" -Alan

"Don't even bother moving. You're in my grasp now," said a voice that howled when the wind blew.

"What do you want Chess Piece?" -Alan

"The death of Team MAR! And I'm starting with the members inside the training gate." -voice

"Dammit!" Alan cursed as he saw seven figures infiltrate the gate with lighting speed without opening the gates.

"It's only a matter of time before Team MAR is long gone." -voice

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

God dammit! I can't find the old man anywhere!

"Maybe we should give up…" I told the pixie and the dog.

"NO! It's Alan-dono's request!" -Edward

"I get it. I'll keep searching." -me

It was then I heard a scream coming from Alan in the direction where I just came from.

"What was that?" -me

"The Chess Pieces are attacking them at a time like this?!" -Edward

"We got to go back! Al is in trouble!" -Bell

"Princess Snow is in danger too!" -Edward

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

With that the three of us went back to Alan. I hope he's okay…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginta's POV

"OUCH! SECOND SERVANT! GET OFF OF ME!" that was Babbo.

"I'M NOT YOUR SECOND SERVANT!" -Jack

We landed in this weird building with this boulder swinging back and fourth. When Jack got off of Babbo, he got hit by the boulder and was sent flying into the wall.

"That hurt…" -Jack

"Then don't stand in the way of the boulder!" -Babbo

I sighed. I really am starting to regret having Jack as my partner.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a total loser!"

Who said that?! Jack, Babbo, and I went outside to see a guy with blue hair and glasses, and a girl with red hair standing on the top of two separate pillars. They were looking down on us!

"Who are you and why are you here?" -me

"I'm Mars, and that guy over there is Mercury. We were sent to kill of the members of Team MAR, but to think that kids like you are members make me laugh." -Mars

"Nani?! Did Phantom order this?" -me

"No. We're just acting on our own records," Mercury began, "However I'm quite disappointed with this pairing. I thought that the leader would be with that demon child."

"…What did you just call Alviss…" -me

"A demon child of course. He killed Hamerun mercilessly. I thought that I would get a chance to kill him, but in the end Venus, and Jupiter will have to do the assassination," Mercury told us.

Then it donned on me. If they mentioned Alviss then that means...

"Wait, so you're not the only members sent to kill us?" -Jack

"I don't know why I'm wasting my breathe on a weakling like you, but yes. There are eight members of the Zonnen family in total. All Rook class, but strong enough to become a Knight. We will become Knights once we kill off Team MAR!" -Mars

"I AM NOT A WEAKLING!" -Jack

"Then come over here and prove it monkey boy." -Mars

"Jack, don't. She's trying to provoke you!" -Babbo

Jack wasn't listening as he got out his Battle Shovel and tried to attack her, but Mars sent a rainbow wing to wrap around Jack and electrocuted him.

"JACK!" I called out.

I rushed toward them with Babbo Version 1A Hammer Version, but Mercury sent knives at me. I managed to hit all of them without a scratch.

"I guess we know why we know you're the leader of Team MAR. You have skills compared to that monkey over there," Mercury taunted.

**Normal POV **(**Me: It gets boring when I remain it in Ginta's POV.**)

Jack struggled to get to his feet. Mercury threw a knife at Jack which hit him in the knee.

"JACK!" Ginta called out.

"Pay attention to who you're battling!" Mars told the blonde as she wrapped a rainbow ring around Ginta.

"Dammit!" -Ginta

"Now that we got you, why don't you die in peace?" Mars questioned as Mercury summoned spears to attack the blonde. The blonde barely dodged them.

"It's amazing how you can still move; even caught with Mar's ultimate technique, you can still move. I guess I'm going to have to get more serious." -Mercury

Mercury kept throwing spears at the blonde. Jack couldn't stand watching Ginta being targeted and being labeled weak, so he mustered all of his strength to help remove the rainbow wing that was preventing Ginta from moving as much as he was despite having an injury in his leg.

"HOLD ON GINTA, I'LL SAVE YOU!" -Jack

"Impudent fool! Just stay down!" Mercury ordered as he threw a spear at Jack when the farmer was in front of Ginta. He didn't bother dodging it as he took the hit. Blood squirted out of his back from the hit as he groaned in pain.

"JACK!" Ginta cried as he fell to his knees.

"Don't worry Ginta, this is nothing!" Jack told him as he put his hands on the rainbow ring to try and pull it out. The ring wasn't going to let Jack to simply do that, so it electrocuted him.

"JACK STOP! YOU'RE BE KILLED!" Ginta told him.

"I…am not…a burden…to Team…MAR…I…WILL NOT LET A MEMBER OF TEAM MAR DIE IN FRONT OF ME BECAUSE OF MY WEAKNESS!" Jack cried out as he used the remainder of his strength to pull the ring of him. The consequences were severe as Jack's skin turned dark brown due to the electricity.

"IMPOSSIBLE! MY TECHNIQUE FAILED!" -Mars

Ginta held Jack close to him, "I'm sorry Jack, that this happen to you…I WON'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Ginta cried as tears formed in his eyes.

"In the end, the leader is just as weak as the monkey." -Mercury

Ginta wiped his tears away as he stood facing Mercury and Mars who were still looking down on them. Mercury threw knives and spears at him which Ginta countered with Babbo Version 2 Bubble Launcher.

"IMPOSSIBLE! MY WEAPONS WERE DEFLECTED JUST LIKE THAT?!" -Mercury

Ginta glared at the two Chess Pieces as he called out, "Babbo Version 3 Gargoyle!"

Babbo turned into his Gargoyle form which surprised the two Rooks. Mar's surprised look turned into a grin.

"Don't worry about this one Mercury. I got it covered!" Mars told her partner.

Gargoyle fired a beam at the two Rooks as Mars used her Nature ÄRM, "Nature ÄRM Alcan Shield!"

A rainbow shield appeared in front of the two as it blocked the beam that Gargoyle fired.

"See? No problem." -Mars

Mercury kept telling Ginta to give up, but the more he did the stronger the beam got.

"You called Alviss a demon child…and YOU INSULTED JACK'S SKILL! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR SAYING ALL THOSE THINGS! GARGOYLE, FULL POWER!" -Ginta

Under Ginta's orders, the Gargoyle's beam became stronger until it finally cracked Mar's shield.

"NANI?! MY ULTIMATE DEFENSE SHATTERED!" Mars cried out.

Gargoyle stopped his beam and moved up to the two Chess Pieces and knocked them away out of the training gate with it's claw. They were finally gone.

"Basterds! DON'T COME BACK!" Ginta shouted even though he knew that they were already gone.

Babbo turned back into Version 0 as Ginta went over to Jack to make sure he didn't die on him.

"Thank you, Jack. If it weren't for you, I would have never been able to defeat them. Even if they were Rooks." -Ginta

"Your welcome…Ginta…I finally proved that I wasn't useless after all." -Jack

With that Ginta healed him with Babbo Version 4 until all the wounds were gone.

"…I guess we'll going to have to wait to get out of here if the Chess invaded the training gate," Ginta said as he fell to the ground exhausted. _You better be careful Alviss. They won't hesitate to kill you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Part 1 of 3 is done. This is so exciting! Who will the next victims be and will they survive? Will Megumi, Bell, and Edward make it to Alan on time? Will Kuno and Kaolla be able to stop the Zonnens before they start killing the rest of the members of Team MAR? And finally, WILL I EVER BE ABLE TO FOCUS ON DIRTY LITTLE SECRET?! Find out next time in chapter 17 Planet Pieces II. DON'T MISS IT!

Yohko and Aussa clap.

Me: That was good wasn't it?

Yohko: Like a real narrator.

Me: Thanks. Anyway, please review. I will not be able to post another chapter until Saturday again. My dad and his girlfriend came back from Las Vegas, so now I no longer have freedom to stay on line as long as I want. I will be working on The Song of Hope, If you Were Gay chapter now and enjoy every minute of it despite the fact that my hands are hurting like SHIT from typing for too long. Ja ne!


	17. Planet Pieces II

Planet Pieces II

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, and Kisame who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me: IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE GUYS! I CAN'T WORK ON DIRTY LITTLE SECRET! I GOT DISTRACTED.

Toshiro: So what else is new?

Jun: You broke your promise to Satoshi again.

Me: Shut up you two! GO TO YOUR BOYFRIENDS!

Jun: blush my Judai is not my boyfriend!

Me: YOU SAID "MY"!

Jun: blushes madly SHUT UP!

Toshiro: Sorry to break it to you Momo, but I'm straight.

Silence.

Me: Then what you said about Kosuke being your boyfriend was…

Toshiro: An April Fools joke? Yeah.

Silence.

Me: Enjoy the second part of three parts of the Planet Pieces arc. One warning. There is A LOT OF BLOOD AND FORE IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! The rating will change to M this chapter and next due to the very bloody content.

Chapter 17: Planet Pieces II

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

"Alan, what's wrong?!" -me

Alan was covered in a negative aura. It was so strong that I couldn't get near him.

"Don't come near me!" Alan warned us.

"But…" -Bell

"The Chess Pieces are attacking everyone in the training gate. Go find Gaira, to defeat the guy who is manipulating this aura!" Alan told us.

"But what will happen to you?" I asked him in a concerned voice.

"We got no time for this Megumi-dono! The sooner we find Gaira-dono, the sooner we can rescue Princess Snow!" -Edward

"And Al!" -Bell

"If you put it that way…" I began as I ran in the direction where we just came from, but called out to Alan, "WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

In a flash I was gone looking for Gaira.

Normal POV

When Megumi, Edward, and Bell was gone, the Chess Piece laughed at Alan which echoed throughout the forest.

"You're leaving the fate of Team MAR in that girls hands? I never knew Boss' right hand man, would stoop that low." -voice

Alan grinned, "You can say all you want, but when I escape from your grasp, we'll see who gets the last laugh."

"You don't know who you're messing with." -voice

The Chess Piece increased the pressure of the negative aura which Alan screamed in pain from too much pressure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

"Come on Nanashi! We have to train!" I complained to the perverted thief.

"I don't want to Al-chan!" -Nanashi

"Don't call me "Al-chan" Nanashi! This is why you lost the second battle with Loco!" -me

****

**_That should shake him up._**

Nanashi glared at me. I hardly ever seen him mad, but I now he's pointing that anger in my direction.

I was right. He pushed me to the ground which shocked Suzaku and me. He scared me so much…

"You shouldn't be talking Al-chan," he said in a low dangerous tone, "This attitude is why you lost in the third round with Rolan."

Nanashi was right. This attitude was the reason why I lost to Rolan, but…

"G-Get off of me Nanashi…" -me

****

**_NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NANASHI GET OFF OF HIM! GINTA SHOULD BE THE ONE ON THE TOP OF ALVISS! NOT YOU!_**

"What did you say?" -Nanashi

"I SAID GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted as I used all my strength to push him off of me. It was coming back to me. What Phantom did to me…Nanashi was about to do the same thing. I know he was.

_**He wasn't Alviss, so you can calm down.**_

I refused to listen to Suzaku. I turned away from the thief, so I wouldn't have to look at his face. I really wished that I paired up with Ginta or even Jack now!

"Al-chan…" -Nanashi

Suzaku's POV

Alviss should really listen to me for a change. Nanashi wasn't going to do the same thing that Phantom did to him six years ago. His facial expression and body language weren't the same as that basterds.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a pathetic team! Killing the demon child should be easy!" screeched a horrendous voice.

Alviss, Nanashi, and I looked up at the top of the pillar and saw a fat man wearing some green, but looked like a Greek warrior while the one who laughed at us was a beautiful (**Me: NOT!**) women with long yellow hair and big boobs, but nothing compared to Alviss'. (**Me: He's exaggerated.**)

****

**_Chess Pieces…_**

_I could see that, but how could they get inside?!_

__

Alan isn't doing his job. I knew we couldn't rely on the old man! I would have asked Megumi to guard the gate!

_Whatever!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

In the girl's training gate…

"Why won't you train with me Dorothy?" asked Snow.

Dorothy sighed. She really wanted to be training with Ginta.

"I won't train with you because you won't need to fight in the next round. Only Knights will be fighting now, so we can't afford you to get killed," she explained.

"BUT!" -Snow

"The conversation is over Snow. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to wash my body now." -Dorothy

With that Dorothy left the princess to train and go soak in the nearby lake. Once the witch was gone Snow started to cry.

"Am…I really a burden to Ginta and the others?" Snow questioned herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Chess Piece headquarters…

"HURRY UP KUNO!" Kaolla shouted at the Knight.

Kuno came out with a single ÄRM that would ensure the death of the Zonnens.

"FINALLY, NOW LET'S GO!" -Kaolla

"Sorry to break it to you Kaolla, but do you know where Team MAR is?" Kuno asked her.

Silence.

"No…" -Kaolla

"This is going to be awhile," Kuno said with a sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

"WHAT'S WITH THESE GUYS?!" I questioned Edward and Bell.

"These are the Chess Pieces that Team MAR is trying to defeat!" Edward explained to me as we ran away from them, "Even though they are only Pawns, you're not strong enough to defeat them."

"We'll see about that! Saisu!" -me

I fired a weak beam at the Chess Pieces. It didn't work as the attack was caught in the Pawn's hand.

"God dammit! It didn't work again!" I complained.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" -Edward

We continue to run away from the Chess Pieces when I tripped.

"BAKA BAD LUCK!" I yelled.

Bell and Edward went in front of me when one of the Pawns raised his sword against me.

"Don't take me too lightly! Ma Seshield!" -me

My ultimate shield appeared in front of me to prevent the Pawn from slashing at me. It worked as he was thrown backwards from the shield's power.

"OH YEAH!" -me

"That was a nice one Meg!" -Bell

"LOOK OUT! THERE IS A WHOLE BUNCH OF THEM!" -Edward

I turn around to see like ten Pawns behind the Pawn I knocked out. Just great…

When I thought that things couldn't get any worse, an old man came out of nowhere and punched the Pawns away.

"Gaira-dono!" -Edward

"That old man is Gaira?! I thought he was older than that!" I exclaimed.

The old man turned toward my direction once all the Pawns were defeated, "We should be focusing on finding the Chess Piece that is manipulating that black aura."

"Right. Let's split up! I'll go in that direction, and you go in that direction!" -me

"W-Wait!" -Gaira

I didn't hear for his answer as I turned around and ran in the direction I said I was going. Chances were that I wouldn't find the Chess Piece in that direction. What's worse is that I don't even know what he looks like!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

"DOROTHY! HELP!"

Dorothy (after bathing) faced the direction of the voice of Snow. She was running toward her as she was being chased by a women with short blonde hair (**Me: This person could also be a man, but for the sake of the story, this person will be a she.**) who was firing air balls (**Me: You know the regular fireballs only they're not made out of fire.**) at her. She hid behind the witch's back which got her suspicious.

"Finally, I get a chance to fight the all powerful witch Dorothy," the women told her.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Dorothy questioned as she got her broom out.

"My name is Uranus and I have come to fight and kill you once and for all to prove that I am mightier." -Uranus

Uranus fired another air ball at her which Dorothy countered with her Broom of Zephyrus. That was when Dorothy noticed that Snow was planning to attack her. The witch dodged the attack and kicked the imposter in the back which sent her flying toward Uranus.

"Dammit…I was so close…" the imposter mumbled as she turned to Dorothy, "How did you know?"

Dorothy grinned, "Snow isn't the type of girl who would hide behind someone's back for protection. If she was like that then I wouldn't tolerate her at all."

"Pluto, you're too reckless," Uranus told his younger sister.

"Sorry nee-san." -Pluto

Dorothy smirked, "Oh, it's the sister relationship. How touching. It's a shame that I don't feel touched anymore."

Suddenly a cage appeared underneath Dorothy. She jumped out of the way just in time to not get caught in it. On top of the cage was a girl with pink hair. Inside the cage were Snow and Alan's Guardian ÄRM Meriro. Snow had a green shackle on her neck which was somehow connected to Pluto's attack.

"Nee-san, you took so long, so I had to come out for fresh air!" the girl complained.

"Be quiet Neptune," Uranus told her.

Dorothy turned to the princess as Snow apologized for getting captured so easily.

"What are you going to do now Dorothy?" Uranus questioned her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzaku's POV

"Who are you?" -Alviss

"I don't know why I dare speak to the demon child," the fat man began before his partner cut in.

"I'm Venus, and that's my partner Jupiter. We were sent by our boss to kill you," she explained.

"Phantom?" -Alviss

"Who would listen to that basterd? We work on our own record and we say that we kill the demon child now, before that demon takes over him and slaughters the Chess Pieces." -Jupiter

I take over Alviss for a second, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DEMON! I'M A GUARDIAN! GET IT RIGHT, GOD DAMMIT!"

I leave Alviss' body.

****

**_On the other hand, taking over the body to kill Phantom is not a bad idea._**

Don't you dare.

****

**_Gomen!_**

"Well, enough talk, and let's get this over with! I'm tired of seeing that demon child!" Venus complained as she got out a cupid arrow.

****

**_OH NO! She's playing cupid!_**

_Nani?! I don't want to fall in love with Nanashi!_

__

I don't want you to either! You have Ginta!

_You-_

"Al-chan look out!"

We were so busy complaining about not getting hit by cupid's arrow that we didn't notice her firing the arrow at Alviss. Nanashi pushed him out of the way as he took the shot.

"NANASHI!" Alviss cried out.

There was no response as the thief stood still.

"Oh, I didn't hit my target. Oh well! He'll have to do." -Venus

Alviss glared at the Chess Pieces, "What did you do to him?!"

"You're see right now. Nanashi, attack the demon child," Venus ordered.

Nanashi's eyes turned red as he turned toward Alviss. This is not good!

****

**_Alviss! Move out of the way!_**

Nanashi got out his Griffin Lanced and tried to impale it into Alviss, but the teen's neko instincts allowed him to dodge at the last minute.

"Nanashi, what's wrong?" he asked his teammate, but there was no response.

"With this Darkness ÄRM, I can make him do anything I want until it breaks. He will continue to attack you until one of you dies." -Venus

"No way…"

"Nanashi, kill the demon child," Venus commanded.

"Electric Eye!" -Nanashi

The lighting bolts came at Alviss as he barely dodged them. The Luberia thief then came at him with his Griffin Lance. Alviss got out his 13 Totem Pole Rod Version and blocked all his strikes.

"Nanashi, stop it!" Alviss told the thief, but the thief refused to listen as he managed to wound his shoulder.

****

**_Alviss, quit playing around and attack the real enemy!_**

"…13 Totem Pole Guardian Version!"

13 Totem Poles came out of the ground in front of Venus attempting to knock the cupid bow out of her hands destroying it, but Jupiter pulled her out of the way and punched all the totem poles that came their way.

"You can't be serious!" Alviss complained.

"I am serious. A weak Guardian like that is no problem!" Jupiter taunted.

"Nanashi, you can move onto stage two of the plan. If you can't kill him, take his virginity away." -Venus

Why did she have to say that word. Alviss hates that word so much.

Nanashi grinned as he faced Alviss and attempted to knock him to the ground. Alviss wasn't going to stand their though as he took of running somewhere I don't even know.

****

**_Alviss, where the hell are you going?! You got to knock him out!_**

_NO! I don't want him near me! He's just like Phantom after all!_

__

Alviss, he's being controlled by that Rook. Destroy the cupid bow at least.

_You saw what happened Suzaku! That other guy will defend her! I can't do this anymore!_

__

ALVISS! STOP LOOKING ON THE NEGATIVE SIDE AND FIGHT! YOU'RE BEING A PUSSY NOW!

During our argument I didn't notice Nanashi use his Electric Eye to shoot electricity at the ground to make Alviss trip.

"He's down now! Show us some entertainment, Nanashi!" -Venus

Nanashi pounced on top of Alviss and this time Alviss couldn't push him off. I was in a situation whether or not to help him or not.

"N-Nanashi…stop…please…" Alviss pleaded as he shut his eyes tightly. Nanashi didn't listen to his pleas as he started to unbuttoned his pants.

"Gomen, demon child, but I can't resist," Nanashi said in an evil tone. His eyes still glowed red. It's not Nanashi who's trying to rape him, it's the Chess Piece.

"Stop…" Alviss cried as he tried to push him off of him which resulted in the thief slapping him across the face.

What am I doing not trying to help him?! Nanashi isn't Phantom! When this happened six years ago, I refused to help because…back then…I was scared of Phantom…but now…I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!

****

**_Alviss, I'm taking over!_**

Alviss didn't say anything as I easily took over. With only 5 of my strength I managed to push Nanashi off of him sending him flying to the ground. He managed to recover though.

"Gomen, Nanashi, but I'm going to have to knock you out," I told him. With quick speed I was right in front of the Luberia leader's face. I punched him the stomach so hard that he fell backwards. I K.O. him…at least he isn't dead.

"Nanashi, get up and kill that demon child!" Venus commanded, but there was no response coming from her "servant".

"Give it up lady. Once I'm out, there is no way of stopping me!" I said in an evil tone, "EMBER!"

I fired a fireball at Venus with such speed that Jupiter couldn't put up a barrier to defend her. I burned her hand with the cupid bow which I turned it to ashes. Nanashi should be fine now, but now I feel a weird sensation in my heart if a Guardian bird even has one. It was the sensation to kill someone…NO! I will not become like my father!

"Must…kill…to make sensation…go away…" I mumbled. It seemed to me like I wasn't in control anymore as I fired another fireball at Venus. Jupiter was able to put up a barrier to deflect the fireball.

"Don't worry Venus, I'll protect you from this demon that stands before us," Jupiter consulted.

"Thank you, Jupiter." -Venus

"Enough with the melodrama. That was only 5 of my fire powers. I think I'll kick it up a notch to 10. FIRE SPIN!" I shouted. (**Me: Again another Pokemon move. This will get old soon…**)

Normal POV

Suzaku/Alviss fired a flame that began to surround Jupiter's barrier. Knowing that the barrier wouldn't last long from the flames, he pushed Venus out of the way.

"I'm surprised that you knew what was going to happen next," Suzaku began, "Well that's too bad because you will be the first person to witness my attack, and you won't be able to live through it. Good-bye!"

Nanashi slowly woke up as he saw what was going on. Alviss or rather Suzaku got the two Chess Pieces in a tough situation.

The flames burned from the bottom up surrounding the barrier and melting it.

"Dammit!" -Jupiter

"Today's forecast will be a crispy fat pig." -Suzaku

The flames burned Jupiter as he screamed in pain. His skin started to turn black when Venus shouted, "STOP IT! Don't kill Jupiter! Kill me instead! I was the one who tried to get Nanashi to molest the demon child not him!"

Suzaku turned to her and grinned evilly, "Well that's too bad. I only wanted pork chop. I'll kill you after I roast him."

The flames disappeared and Jupiter fell to the ground. Venus ran to him and started to cry for him. Suzaku made his way to the two Rooks. The Guardian kicked Venus out of the way, so he can see Jupiter.

"…He's not dead after all…oh well…" Suzaku muttered. He kept poking at him with his dangerously sharp claws that suddenly grew from Alviss' fingernails. (**Me: Like a demon.**) "Now which part should I eat first? The legs, intestines, or the head. Such a hard decision."

Nanashi tried to get up, but just couldn't. That punch really hit a number on him. The same for Venus as she tried to help her partner, but it was futile.

Suzaku grinned as he moved toward the right arm, "I guess I'll start with this…now scream in agony!"

WARNING! BLOOD AND GORE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!

Suzaku ripped the arm off of the Chess Piece as Jupiter managed to scream in pain which gave Suzaku a sadistic smile as the blood came gushing out.

"YES! THAT'S IT! SCREAM IN PAIN!" Suzaku told him in a sadistic tone.

Nanashi and Venus were stunned at the violent behavior. It makes you wonder who was the real enemy.

"AL-CHAN, STOP!" Nanashi called out, but Suzaku refused to listen. He went over to the left arm and ripped it off.

Jupiter continued to scream as Suzaku moved onto the legs and pulled them off with the left one first and then the right. The blood kept leaving the Chess Pieces body.

"Now the screaming is getting old…" Suzaku mumbled as he turned the Rook over and placed his claws where his heart was located.

"AL-CHAN DON'T!" Nanashi screamed.

Suzaku smirked and dug his claws where Jupiter's heart was. Jupiter could no longer scream as the Guardian pulled out his heart.

"Oh…this is the heart. Looks delicious, but sadly, I only eat girl's hearts. To bad…" Suzaku told him as he burned the heart which turned to ashes. Jupiter was now and forever dead.

"NOOOO! JUPITER!" Venus cried.

Suzaku turned to Venus, "You're next after I finish with him."

"HE'S ALREADY DEAD! WHAT ELSE DO YOU HAVE TO DO YOU MONSTER!" -Venus

"This…" Suzaku put his tainted hands on Jupiter's neck and with all his powers pulled it off. Venus was beyond shock as well as Nanashi. This couldn't be Alviss! It couldn't!

"YOU…" -Venus

"Here, this is a gift from me," Suzaku told her as he threw Jupiter's head in her direction. It landed in front of her as she screamed.

"There's another thing I got to do…" -Suzaku

"NO STOP IT!" Venus screamed.

Suzaku didn't seem to hear her as he cut open Jupiter's body revealing the insides. He took out everything that was in it. The lungs, the diaphragm, the large intestine, everything inside it until even the inside was hollow. What disgusted them was when he took out the small intestine, he burned it and then ate it like a sausage. He then removed the clothes revealing the Rook's penis.

"Not as good as my hosts, but it'll have to make do." -Suzaku

Suzaku removed the penis, threw it into the air and burned it. However the flames were so strong that any remaining blood in it was squirted out like fireworks.

"YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL! IF TEAM MAR SAW YOU, THEY WOULD KILL YOU ON THE SPOT!" -Venus

Suzaku glared at her as the orange eyes were no longer orange, but bright red. The color of blood.

"I don't think you should be talking. Now that I tore the body into tiny sections, I guess I'll have to the same for you," he threatened as he walked toward the blonde.

"NOOOOOOOOO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER YOU DEMON CHILD!" Venus cried.

Nanashi was to stunned to move. Paralyze by the fact that Alviss could be so cruel.

"AL-CHAN! STOP IT NOW! THEY ALREADY LOST!" Nanashi ordered.

Suzaku stopped in his tracks and faced Nanashi, "This is all your fault Nanashi. If you didn't try to rape him then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't have to see this side of him."

There was nothing else Nanashi could say. He couldn't believe that he tried to rape a member of Team MAR.

Suzaku went back to Venus. She tried to run, but Suzaku's fast speed allowed him to catch up to her.

"LET ME GO YOU DEMON CHILD!" -Venus

"You need to shut up," Suzaku told her as he used his flames to cover her mouth up like duct tape, "Now…the fun starts…"

Suzaku ripped her hair off until her hair was so short that she looked like a bald old man. She tried to scream, but she couldn't with the flame in the way. Suzaku proceeded to work on her stomach now. He pushed her to the ground, so she was in the same position as Alviss was when Nanashi was on top of him.

"Now you're witness the pain that Alviss suffered six years ago, and what true pain feels like for a demon child…" Suzaku whispered in her ear.

She shivered as Suzaku burned her clothes but not so hot that it would kill her. She was full frontal nude in one minute.

"Big boobs I see. I'll have to make sure that they won't be as big as Alviss' by the time I finish." -Suzaku

Venus was waiting for the Guardian to rape her, but surprising he didn't. Instead he moved his hand to her left breast and used the other hand to cut it off. The flame came off of her mouth as she screamed in pain as the blood came gushing out where the Guardian cut it off. He cut off the other breast and sighed, "I should have raped you when you still had them. Oh well."

Suzaku moved to her smooth legs and decided to chop off the left leg first from the bottom to chop in the way you chop vegetables. She began to cry and cough up blood when her left leg got chopped off.

"You're not satisfying me enough! Scream louder!" Suzaku demanded as he ripped off her right leg. Like he said she screamed as loud as she could.

"Your scream unlike that pig is music to my ears," he said sarcastically.

He moved to her head. If you thought that he was going to rip her head off, you're wrong! He used his claws to tear of her ears as blood came out from the side of her head. He moved back to the stomach. He planted his claws into her stomach and shouted, "EMBER!"

The flames came from the claws which was inside of the body. Her bodied burned as she screeched. Her heart turned to ashes from the inside. When the flames were gone her body was empty. There was no life in her.

Suzaku wasn't satisfied as he went to her face and stabbed her eyes and then pulled them out. He plopped them into his mouth.

"Why do eyeballs have to be **so **sour?" Suzaku asked himself.

He then went to the neck and ripped it off. He placed it next to Jupiter's and smiled a victory smile.

"IT FEELS SO GOOD TO KILL! KILL! KILL!" -Suzaku

Nanashi couldn't take it anymore. He used all his powers to run up to Suzaku/Alviss and pulled him into an embrace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Suzaku questioned as he gave Nanashi an intimidating glare.

Tears seem to form in Nanashi's eyes as he begged, "Al-chan…stop. You're not like this. I know you aren't. And I know that Ginta wouldn't like to see what you just did now."

Suzaku looked at Nanashi with a sincere look. He was debating whether or not to let Alviss control his body again or not.

WARNING OF BLOOD AND GORE, DONE! (Aussa: I'm scared…)

"…Nanashi…I'm sorry," Suzaku began as Nanashi perked up a little, "I don't know what came over me…I had a sudden need for blood. That need for blood made me kill them…"

"Then why didn't you stop?! And what happens when Al-chan fines out that his hands are stained with their blood?! He too innocent to-" Nanashi was cut off.

"That's why I'm going to delete his memories of this event. Please wash the blood that's on Alviss away and remove the bodies from his sight. If he recalls me killing them so brutally then…I don't know what's going to happen after that. All I know is that if a Guardian and his Guardian are on bad terms, the Guardian inside of him will lose control of insanity and will start battling for control of the body. If Alviss were to win, he might not be the same as we all know him as. If he loses, he'll lose all sanity. If it's a draw, the body will be destroyed…" Suzaku explained. The Guardian was going to put his hands on his head to calm himself down for what he just did, but he didn't because there was blood on his hands, and he didn't want any red spots on Alviss' hair.

"I can't believe you put this big burden on him." -Nanashi

"…I'm really sorry…I won't try to kill…like this again. I promised myself that I wouldn't become like my father, but I guess us Phoenixes are demons after all. We crave fore blood and destruction so bad that I think…never mind. I'm letting Alviss take over now, but he's asleep, so don't wake him up. I'll be working on the memory deletion now."

With that Suzaku let Alviss in control again. Alviss fell on top of Nanashi sleeping peacefully like nothing happened. Nanashi smiled as he wiped his tears away, "Al-chan really is too innocent. He's not suited for the War Games after all like Snow-chan. I guess that's the reason why I fell in love with him in the first place…"

Nanashi turned to where the two dead Chess Pieces were, "Now how am I suppose to clean this mess us?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Things weren't any better with Dorothy and Snow. When the witch attacked the fake Snow with her Broom of Zephyrus, Pluto didn't take any damage. Instead Snow took the damage instead. Snow still encouraged her to use it one last time, and she did destroying the ÄRM that made Pluto have Snow's disguise. With the disguise gone, a girl with red hair emerged however she looked like a boy…

"Damn you!" -Pluto

Dorothy didn't listen to her as she aimed her Broom of Zephyrus at the cage that Neptune was on. She fell off it. Snow took the chance to summon Yuki-chan that destroyed the cage supposedly killing her.

"SNOW! DON'T DIE ON ME YET!" Dorothy shouted.

"I'm not dead yet…" Snow mumbled as the nig Yuki-chan disappeared and four small Yuki-chan's surrounded the princess. They vanished and Snow ran up to Dorothy with the Guardian ÄRM Meriro in hand, "I still feel sorry for Meriro-san though."

The two then turned to the Zonnens who were combining their powers for one final attack.

"Shall we?" Dorothy asked her sister.

"Certainly! COME OUT YUKI-CHAN!" Snow commanded.

"YOU TOO FLYING LEO!" -Dorothy

Dorothy summoned her Lion Guardian Flying Leo as Snow summoned her snowmen. Leo soared in the air with at least twenty (Me: Rough estimate.) Yuki-chan on it's back. They flew toward the siblings as Leo dropped all the Yuki-chan on them.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" -Pluto

"NOO!" -Neptune

"WE WILL NOT BE DEFEATED THIS WAY!" -Uranus

The Yuki-chan's landed on them which caused an earthquake. The earthquake caused the three Rooks to be sent flying in the air and out of the training gate hopefully to never return.

"We did it Dorothy!" Snow cheered, "Hey, let's get stronger together!"

"Snow you really have become strong," praised the witch, "_Your mental strength is way beyond mine. Only Alviss' mental strength is stronger._"

"It's a promise I made. Right Dorothy?"

"Right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suzaku's POV

I'm bored. Really bored doing nothing but wait for Alviss to wake up. I deleted his memories of me brutally killing those two Chess Pieces, but I couldn't help it, and what's done is done and you can't undo it. Nanashi did his end of the bargain by removing the Chess Pieces from Alviss' sight. He probably through the dead bodies in the river, but heck! That works for me! He also washed the blood stains that was all over Alviss (I removed some of the blood too.) Alviss should be fine now. In fact he's waking up now.

"Ohh…"

****

**_THE PRINCESS FINALLY AWAKENS!_**

"Shut up Suzaku!…What happened to me?!"

****

**_You and Nanashi were training and he knocked you out by accident with his Electric Eye. You've been out for at least an hour._**

"NANI?! Where's Nanashi?" Alviss questioned.

****

**_He went to wash off in the river. He should be coming back shortly._**

"Oh…" Alviss put his hands on his stomach and groaned.

****

**_What's wrong?_**

"My stomach feels like shit!" he complained.

Oh man. There was one thing I couldn't delete, and that's what I ate. To me eyeballs and intestines are delicious, but since it was Alviss' body I was using, his stomach didn't take it too well.

****

**_He did get you in the stomach, so maybe that's why…_**

"NO! My body feels like I ate eyeballs and intestines and other gross stuff…I'm going to barf if this keeps up."

****

**_Don't…_**

I guess he'll remember eventually. At least when he does remember, he won't feel **as** bad as he would right now.

"Al-chan! You're finally awake!" Nanashi called out as he ran toward Alviss.

"Yeah…but now I feel like taking another nap after I-" Alviss was cut off.

****

**_Do it over there man!_**

_…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

I think my life is over! All these Chess Pieces are surrounding me! I can't fight them because I used my defense spell too much. This is the end.

"At least I found out what happened to my mother though…" I told myself as I waited for the final strike. Surprisingly some one decided to save me. The person who saved me had long brown and snake like eyes. He stabbed the Chess Pieces with his sword. He did the same thing with all the other Pawns.

"They shouldn't pick on another girl. Especially when the girl looks like her," the man said.

Suddenly a girl with cheetah ears appeared behind me and asked if I was okay.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm Oumi Megumi. What are your names?" I asked them.

"I'm Kaolla, and that guy over there is Kuno. We're here to kill the Zonnens." -Kaolla

"Who are the Zonnens?" -me

"The Chess Pieces who are attacking Team MAR now. We're looking for the leader to kill him," Kuno explained.

"That's who I was looking for! Why don't we look for him together?" -me

"That's sounds good to me. Just tell us where Team MAR is training. That's where Saturn is." -Kuno

"Team MAR is in that direction. Follow me!" I told them as I ran back in the direction where I came from. Why did I trust them? I really don't know, but it seems like I met the man somewhere before. As for Kaolla, she reminded me of Tio…I can't think about this right now! I have to save Team MAR now!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Part 2 of 3 of the Planet Pieces arc done.

Aussa and Yohko shiver in fear. Toshiro has a shocked look on his face as Jun is smiling wickedly.

Aussa and Yohko: Alviss and Suzaku are SO scary!

Toshiro: I never knew he could be like that…

Jun: AWESOME I THOUGHT HE WAS A PUSSY CAT!

Alviss comes into the workshop.

Alviss: Who called me a pussy cat?!

Everyone points to Jun. Alviss turned to him and glares at him as his eyes turn red.

Alviss: You're going down!

Jun: Sweatdrop I-I'm out of here! See ya!

Jun runs off before Alviss has a chance to strike. Alviss chases him though curing all those words that are meant to be censored.

Toshiro: I hope he's okay.

Me: He will. Alviss wouldn't do that to a Guardian. Anyway I hope you readers weren't scared by Alviss or rather Suzaku. Please continue to review. Let me warn you ahead of time that the next chapter will have as much blood and gore as this chapter due to Kuno's forecast of bloody rain, so because of this the rating will change to M until chapter 19 where the violence is toned down. Next chapter is the final part of the Planet Pieces arc, and part 5 of the arc before the semi-finals and figuring out who Kuno is. Ja ne!


	18. Planet Pieces III

Planet Pieces III

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, and Kisame who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me: I'm not going to mention Dirty Little Secret anymore. I'll update it when I feel like it. I just want to get to my goal of this story of writing up to chapter 21, so that's what I'm going to do. I'll also take request for GintaxAlviss stories.

Yohko: Avenue Q is awesome!

Me: I know! I like the happiness of the misfortunes of others…Schadenfruede!

Yohko: People taking pleasure in you pain!

Aussa: While they continue singing, we will begin the final part of the Planet Piece arc. For all you sadists who enjoyed the last chapter of blood and gore, here is another bloody chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Planet Pieces III

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

In Ginta's training gate, Jack has made several attempts to get out of the training gate. The first was to grow a beanstalk so tall that they would be able to get out, but the beanstalk tumbled over because it was too tall. The second attempt was to dig there way out of the training gate, but after an hour of digging, Jack was still near the top.

"Jack, just give up. You're not getting anywhere," Ginta told him.

Jack groaned as he gave up. The two sat on the step with nothing to talk about.

"Hey Jack," Ginta began which got the farmers attention, "Does it look like Alviss changed to you?"

"Of course he changed. Why are you asking me this?" -Jack

"It's just that…the first time we met him, he was a total jerk. But ever since the War Games started he seems…" Ginta's voice trailed off.

Babbo and Jack smiled. They knew where Ginta was getting at. Because Babbo told Jack about Alviss liking Ginta after the fourth round. There was absolute proof too, but there are too many ways that Alviss showed to get Ginta to noticed that he liked him. Of course Ginta was too oblivious to figure it out though.

"It's simple Ginta. The reason why Alviss is so shy now is because he likes-" Jack was cut off because Babbo threw his body at Jack's head which knocked him over.

"DON'T TELL HIM YET SECOND SERVANT! LET HIM FIND OUT ON HIS OWN!" Babbo scolded the farmer.

Jack understood and decided to keep quiet as did the talking ÄRM. Ginta was confused but didn't ask Jack to finish his sentence.

_They're hiding something about Alviss that I don't know. I'll find out one way or another! _Ginta thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Alviss' training gate, Nanashi and Suzaku tried to convince Alviss that nothing bad happened in the training gate. Alviss wasn't convinced until Nanashi and Suzaku finally decided to tell him a white lie. The lie was that two Chess Pieces came into the training gate to kill them. Alviss was knocked out by one of them, so Nanashi took care of them.

"I'm still not convinced…" Alviss mumbled.

"That's the best I can say Al-chan," Nanashi told him.

"But…"

**_Be happy that you got an explanation._**

_Shut up Suzaku!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the girl's training gate, Dorothy and Snow were bathing since Snow wanted to wash the blood off her body. It was silent until Dorothy asked her, "Have you noticed?"

"Notice what?"

"That we have another rival for Gintan's affection."

"There is?"

Dorothy sighed, "It's Alviss."

Snow frowned, "Oh yeah…yesterday during that festival…he was trying so hard to get my Ginta away from us."

"That wasn't the first time we witnessed him trying to get Gintan's affection. On the night of the dance, he was the one wearing that miniskirt."

"Really?! He looked really good in that! I thought he was some other girl!"

"That was the first time I witnessed him liking Gintan."

"Oh…"

"But I don't think that was the first time though. I think the first time was before the fourth match."

"The one that I didn't fight in."

"Yeah, something happened in the training gate with them. Red vein My women's intuition doesn't like what happened in the training gate one bit."

"Oh…we can't have Alviss doing this anymore. He'll only suffer more when he finds out that he can't be together. Ginta only likes girls. _That's what my other half says in her world anyway_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

Outside the training gate. I lead Kuno and Kaolla to where Alan was, but when we got there, Kuno pulled me back into the bushes.

"If you go out to help Alan, then Saturn will hide himself in a different spot again," Kuno warned.

"Oh. _How does he know Alan's name? I haven't told them his name!_" -me

Anyway we sneaked to another side of the bushes. Finally Kaolla told me to get warn Alan about me to use my powers outside the training gate to communicate with the rest of Team MAR inside the training gate since Kuno has gotten Saturn at an angle he can't miss. Kaolla prepared a barrier for something. It was probably to trap Saturn.

"I hope this works…ALAN!" -me

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

"EVERYONE CAN YOU HEAR ME! Megumi called out which got the team's attention inside the training gate. (**Me: Dorothy and Snow are already done bathing.**)

"We can hear you loud and clear!" Ginta called back.

"COMBINE YOUR SPIRITUAL ENERGY TO BREAK OPEN THE TRAINING GATE!" she ordered.

"Whatever you say!" -Ginta

The six members focused their spiritual powers at full force to break open the training gate. Unknown to them and even to Megumi that the barrier that Kaolla put up was to absorb their magic powers to trap Saturn and the remaining Zonnens that were still alive.

"ALMOST THERE!" -Megumi

They were almost at full power except Alviss who was using Suzaku's energy to break the training gate. Finally the three training gates broke, they were able to get out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the training gate. The MAR members were completely out of the training gate. However outside wasn't looking too good.

"MEGUMI YOU FOOL! HOW COULD YOU HELP THE CHESS PIECES?!" Alan questioned as he was released from the dark aura because of Kuno.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THE CHESS PIECES HAVE MASKS ON THEIR FACE! THOSE PEOPLE DIDN'T HAVE A MASK ON-" she was cut off.

"ALL CHESS PIECES HAVE AN EARRING REPRESENTING THEIR RANKS! HOW COULD YOU MISSED THAT?!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT THE CHESS PIECES LOOK LIKE?! I'M NEW HERE!"

Silence. Alan sighed as he glared at the two Chess Pieces that he was referring to. The two destroyed the trees in their surroundings.

"You-" -Ginta

Kaolla had the leader of the Zonnen's Saturn inside the barrier covered in chains. The rest of the Zonnens Mercury, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were also in chains that wrapped around their stomachs, arms, legs, and necks.

"Thanks Megumi for helping us catch them!" Kaolla began.

"Now we can punish them for disobeying Phantom-sama," Kuno finished.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Chess Pieces?" Megumi asked them in an angry tone.

"Simple. If we told you, then you wouldn't of had helped us find them." -Kuno

"YOU BASTERD!" Megumi cursed, "SAISU!" Megumi hurled the beam at Kuno, but he instantly caught it.

"Now, now Meg-chan. You don't want to make me angry now, do you?" -Kuno

Megumi was silenced as the rest of Team MAR (excluding Alviss of course) glared at the two Chess Pieces. Kuno turned toward the Zonnens and frowned.

"What happened to Jupiter and Venus?" he asked them.

"How the hell do we know? For all we know, the demon child could have killed them!" Mars shouted.

The team turned toward Alviss.

"I-I didn't kill them! Right Nanashi?" Alviss questioned him in a rather scared tone.

Nanashi hid his eyes under his hair and frowned. The teen then knew what that meant.

"…So you and Suzaku were lying to me all this time…" Alviss mumbled.

**_It's not like we did it on purpose! If we told you that you brutally killed them then who knows what would have happened next._**

_SHUT UP SUZAKU! I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU!_

__

…It's the truth…

"How sad," Kuno began, "A member of Team MAR had to lie to the demon child about himself. He's a killer, so it's only natural that he would kill them. Not like I don't care. That helps out a lot."

"SHUT UP! Babbo Version 3 Gargoyle!" Ginta shouted as he tried to turn Babbo into the Gargoyle, but nothing happened.

"It won't work will it? In fact none of you can use your ÄRMs now." -Kuno

"Nani?" -Ginta

"Because you concentrated all of your powers on opening the training gate you lost most of your spiritual energy that was absorbed by this beautiful barrier that Kaolla created to trap the Zonnens. I thank Megumi for telling you to do that."

"You basterd!" -Nanashi

"The only one who can attack us is the demon child, but knowing him, he probably won't attack us. Or would he?" -Kaolla

"I…" Alviss' voice trailed off.

"Alviss…" Ginta mumbled to him. _I know you very well Alviss. You wouldn't kill them unless Suzaku took over you…that's it! It was Suzaku!_

"Kuno, how long do you expect me to keep this up! I HAVE MY LIMITS TOO!" Kaolla complained to the Knight.

"Gomen, gomen. I'll start the forecast now," Kuno said with an evil grin as he turned toward Neptune, "I think that girl will go first.

"W-Wait! Don't attack Neptune!" I'll be first!" Uranus shouted.

"NO ME! I'M HER SISTER TOO!" -Pluto

"Patients ladies. You're be after her." -Kuno

"KAOLLA! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US! Aren't we best friends?" Neptune asked the cheetah girl.

"We were **once** friends until you and the rest of the Zonnens decided to jeopardize Kuno's and Lulu's (**Me: Magical Lou's nickname that Kaolla gave him.**) mission. You know what would have happened if those two (she's pointing to Snow and Alviss as she speaks to her.) were killed?! The queen would be **very** upset that she might have killed us all! Did you ever think of that?!" Kaolla questioned the pink haired girl.

"…No…" -Neptune

"Of course! A bitch like you would never think about the consequences! You would only listen to those pathetic sisters of yours!" -Kaolla

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL NEE-SAN PATHETIC WHEN YOU HAVE A PATHETIC SISTER YOURSELF! THAT'S MUCH WEAKER THAN MINE!" -Neptune

"At least…my sister is a higher rank than you. And AT LEAST SHE'S MORE CONSIDERATE FOR OTHERS! Kuno, you can kill her!" Kaolla ordered.

"I was waiting for you to say the world. Just had me the chain." -Kuno

Kaolla gave the chain to Kuno as he started to pull on it.

"DON'T KUNO!" -Uranus and Pluto

Kuno wasn't listening as he pulled the chain so hard that Neptune's body was cut in half as well as her legs, arms, and her head.

"NEPTUNE!" Uranus and Pluto screamed.

"…That's only a drizzle…" -Kuno mumbled as he blood came down to earth.

Team MAR was shocked that Kuno did that to his own teammate. Snow and Alviss were scared shit. Megumi only saw the look on Snow's face and made her face away from the bloody scene.

"…That wasn't gory enough Kuno!" Kaolla complained as she pulled lightly on Mercury's chain, but the pull was strong enough for his legs to fall off causing the blood to poor to the ground.

"MERCURY!" -Mars

"Now who should be next? If I kill Uranus, then that wouldn't be any fun. I should kill Mars because I hate bitchy women like her." -Kuno

"Don't…you dare…hurt…Mars…" -Mercury

"What?! I can't hear you!" Kaolla called out as she pulled the chain, so his arms fell off like a broken puppet as the blood came out.

"STOP IT YOU BASTERDS!" -Mars

"We'll stop if you're leader tells us to stop." -Kaolla

"Correction, we're a higher rank than you guys, so we wouldn't stop even if you're leader told us to," Kuno corrected as he ordered Kaolla to pull that chain. She did and Mercury's head fell off as well as his body being cut in half.

"MERCURY NO!" Mars screamed for her partner.

"Still a drizzle…" Kuno mumbled, "You know what Kaolla? Move over, so I can make it rain blood."

"…That means I get no fun in this…" she mumbled as she moved out of the way. He came to all the chains and used his secret technique to grab hold of all the chains.

"Now I can make the forecast come true!" Kuno said bitterly, "Any last words?"

None of the Zonnens said anything as Uranus and Pluto were too stunned because of there little sister's death, as well as Mars being taken back by her partners death. However Saturn was the only one who had something to say.

"You're fail your mission Kuno. I knew that long ago. You're death will be the same as ours. I wonder how that committee that that stupid cheetah girl established will feel when they see you murdered in cold blood. My only regret in life now is not seeing you murdered by that demon child Y-" Saturn was cut off as Kuno had already pulled the chains of all the Zonnens. The thing that happened to Mercury and Neptune happened to them as well as it rained blood.

"Pathetic Saturn…" the Knight said in a low evil tone.

Team MAR was too stunned to move after Kuno killed his teammates so cruelly. Snow didn't have to see the bloody rain, but unfortunately Alviss did. The sight was too bloody for him, so he ended up collapsing. Ginta managed to catch him before he fell to the ground.

"How pitiful for there lives to end this way…" Kuno murmured.

Ginta clenched his fists in rage, "You…YOU BASTERDS! HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN TEAMMATES?!"

Kuno glared at him with those snake like eyes, "I killed them for obvious reasons. They were traitors to the Chess and threatened my mission."

"How could you kill them so brutally though?!" -Jack

"They might have disobeyed the Chess, but they were still humans!" -Megumi

"Humans you say?" Kuno asked them, "The Chess has abandoned this world…abandoned there hearts. They were just tools for war."

"Still-" Megumi was cut off by Alan who shook his head that told her not to speak anymore.

"What's even more pitiful though," Kuno began, "Is the demon child fearing a killer's best friend, blood."

"ALVISS ISN'T A KILLER YOU BASTERD!" -Ginta

"Oh really, I suggest you ask that Luberia thief. He's the only one who knows the truth."

With that, Kuno and Kaolla vanished into thin air, but not before Kuno whispering in the wind, "In the semi-finals I will complete my mission by claiming Alviss as ours…you better enjoy the time you spend with him now…"

There was no response from the team. Ginta had his eyes hidden beneath his hair. Jack clenched his fist in anger as well did Nanashi. Dorothy and Alan continued to glare in the direction of where the Chess Pieces vanished. Megumi was mad at herself for trusting the Chess Pieces. Snow was still shaking from the sight of Neptune dieing so brutally. Alviss laid unconscious as Suzaku made no intention of taking over the teen.

**_…Alviss…I know that I told myself that I'm the one who killed them, but in reality…it was the darkness in your heart that allowed me to become evil and kill Venus and Jupiter…it's sickening that the name "demon child" really suits you…I'm sorry for lying to you Alviss if you can hear me…_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Chess Piece headquarters…

"Kuno…" Peta began as he greeted the two Chess Pieces that returned from the assassinations, "Phantom is expecting you."

"Whatever…Petal…" Kuno mumbled as he walked passed him, but not before Kaolla punched him in the back.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF PETA!" she cried out to him.

"…Yes, Kaolla." -Kuno

Soon he was gone from their sight to see Phantom. Kaolla sighed, "I'm sorry Peta that Kuno was being so rude to you."

"Not at all," Peta answered as Peta escorted her back to the Chess Piece Manga Group where her sister, Loco and Pano awaited.

"…Hey Peta…" Kaolla began, "What you said the last time about me not participating for the semi-finals…why?" she was cut of by the Knight.

"Because I want to be the one to kill Nanashi if Galian couldn't," he said quickly.

Kaolla pouted, "You're so selfish! You know that?!"

There was no response. They almost reached their destination when Kaolla asked the question again only she was more serious than the last.

Peta turned away from her, "I can't tell you."

"Why?!"

"Because I would never hear the end of it from the others. Especially Phantom-sama and Kuno."

"…You actually care for Kuno too."

Silence.

"Please tell me! I won't tell anyone else!" Kaolla pleaded.

"No! _It's too embarrassing, and it might ruin my reputation as a Knight to give in to such feelings that I have for you!_" -Peta

"…You're mean. I just hope you tell me before the final battle…if there is a final battle…"

The two finally reached their destination as Peta left her to do the usual, but the cheetah girl could have sworn that Peta smiled at her.

"It's probably nothing," Kaolla told herself as she went inside the Chess Piece Manga group club to arrange the shojo mangas and to get the new volume of Vampire Knights for Peta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuno finally reached his destination, the place where Phantom and all the Knights go to meet with one another. He opened the door to see Phantom sitting in his chair like he usually is.

"What is it now Phantom-sama?" he asked impatiently.

"Have you exterminated the Zonnens?"

"Yes, Phantom-sama. If they killed any of the members of Team MAR then you would be very disappointed."

"Correct, but if my Alviss-kun were to be killed, then you know what will happen, right Kuno?"

"Yes. I would have been killed for letting it happened."

There was silence between the two Knights until Kuno asked him, "Is there any other reason you called me here?"

Phantom smiled an evil smile, "Actually, I was thinking of having some fun with Ginta and Alviss."

"How?" Kuno asked as innocently as he could.

"Simple. We let our presence known to them. Ginta will try to fight me which the other members will try to help him. Alviss will be the only one who won't come out because the witch or the princess will try to prevent him from fighting me."

"What about the new girl Megumi?"

"Who's that?"

"Megumi is the new member of Team MAR. She's easy to trick, but I don't think the same trick will work twice on her. From watching her fight some Pawns that Saturn used, it is apparent that she is no fighter, but is really good on the defense with those shields. I bet her strongest shield would take a Knight to break it."

"Anything else?"

"Actually, she looks exactly like Naru. Her hair, and the way she moves is the same, but her voice and her personality is completely different. If she acted like Naru, then I think she would have been able to beat me up like Naru did."

"You always refer Naru by her name. You seem really close to her."

"I was until **you** killed her, Mary, and Danna!" Kuno shouted, "I really should kill you for killing three of the four family members I had, but since you're immortal, and stronger than me, I can't."

Phantom grinned at Kuno's rough personality.

"…What is your real intention?" Kuno asked.

"Simple. To remind Alviss who he belongs to."

Kuno clenched his fist in anger, "You're planning on breaking him again when I tried so hard to get him close to Ginta."

"That happens Kuno."

Kuno was quiet, "Phantom…you better not…never mind. _I don't want my only family member to be broken by this madman. I have to warn him somehow without Phantom knowing…but how…OH YEAH! I'll use Megumi to warn Team MAR._"

"Anyway, I hope I can have fun tonight. You're dismissed Kuno or rather-" Phantom was cut off.

"Don't call me by that name! I threw that name six years ago when I joined you! Remember that!"

With that Kuno took off. When he was gone Phantom chuckled evilly to himself.

"Oh Kuno, you warning that girl Megumi is exactly what I want you to do. You are so gullible sometimes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Chess Piece Manga Group…

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M PLAYING THAT GAME!" Kaolla shouted at her sister.

"You have to. If you don't then you're regret it later," Chaton said with an evil grin.

"Okay…what's the question for everyone Chaton?" -Kaolla

"Who do you girls like?" Chaton questioned.

"Nani?! Who would answer that question?" they all asked her.

"Kaolla, your first. Who do you like? If you don't say, then we'll keep guessing until we get it right."

Kaolla was quiet as she mumbled, "Peta…"

The girls gasps.

"…You're good Kaolla! Going for an older man!" -Chaton

"SHUT UP!" -Kaolla

"Next is Pano, who do you like? _Not that I already know the answer._" -Chaton

Pano had hearts in her eyes as she announced, "My love is none another than the handsome Jack!"

The girls sighed. Who didn't see that coming?

"Loco, do you like anyone?" Chaton asked the little girl.

"…No…" she mumbled.

"…Let's see…do you like Kuno?" Chaton questioned.

"No."

"Ash? He's around your age."

"No."

"Maira…wait he was killed! How about Rolan?"

"No…"

"Ian? He calls you Loco-chan."

"HELL NO! THAT NAME IS DISRESPECTFUL!" Loco shouted.

Kaolla smiled evilly, "Is it Halloween?"

Loco turned away from the neko and cheetah girls, "W-Who says I like Halloween?"

"SEE?! SHE DOES LIKE HIM!" Chaton and Kaolla cheered.

"Red vein Who said I like him?!" -Loco

Suddenly Kuno barged into the shojo library that the girls were playing in.

"Sorry girls, but I need to borrow a pen and a piece of paper."

The girls gave him a glare before Loco gave him what he needed as he left.

"NEXT TIME, DON'T COME BACK!" Kaolla screamed.

Kuno opened the door and added, "By the way, I'm telling Peta and Halloween about you girl's crushes. I wonder how they will react…ho-ho-ho!"

Kuno leaves as both Kaolla and Loco have a red vein on the back of their heads.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SCUM!" they screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

I am such a baka. I let those Chess Piece scum trick me. If I wasn't so nice, I would have…would have…forget it! I'm not Naru!

It's been at least seven hours (**Me: I'm guessing it's 10:00 PM there.**) since the Zonnens were executed in front of us. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto though. They seemed like the closest things to human beings, but…I guess all the Chess Pieces are heartless as Kuno said.

Alviss was still unconscious from that gory sight. I guess he's hemophobic after all even though he has seen so much blood when he was younger. Of course I'm only assuming. Ginta, Babbo and Bell were still in Alviss' room waiting for him to awaken. The other MAR members and Gaira (who figured out that the Zonnens were defeated after we headed back to the castle) were trying to get Nanashi to tell them what happened inside the training gate. They didn't want me on this. They probably hate me for listening to the Chess Pieces. I decided to bathe in my bathtub in my room to think about what happened to today.

"…Maybe it was a bad idea for me to come here after all…" I mumbled to myself, "Kiyomaro…I really need you now."

I would have cried, but it isn't like me to cry over such trivial things, and I knew it. I don't have the time to sulk! I have to train myself to make sure that I don't let the team down!

I quickly got out of the bathtub and dried myself. I wrapped my body with a towel as I got out of the bathroom. I looked above me to see that there was still a hole in the ceiling. I should go take a look to see Alviss' conditions when I was done getting dressed. I do that, but then I noticed this note on my bed. It wasn't there before, so I opened it to see a weird symbol I haven't seen before. I assume that it's from the Chess Pieces…no I'm positive! I read the message and I was stunned. This is either a warning to us or a threat from them. I got to want Ginta!

"GINTA! TROUBLE!" I called out as I jumped to reach the whole I cut this morning, "NOTE…THREAT…"

Ginta glared at me as he mumbled something to me which probably isn't good. He helped me up as I handed him the note. Ginta read it and his eyes widened.

"This is…" Ginta began.

"This is what?" I asked him.

"This is a warning…Phantom's coming…" he murmured as he turned to me, "Where did you get this?"

"It was on my bed," I told him.

"This is serious Megumi! We have to warn the others!" Ginta told me.

With that he took my hand and we left the room with Bell and Babbo following us. Who was going to watch Alviss though?! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We met at the room where Team MAR have important discussions. This was extremely important to them that they had to stop asking Nanashi what happened in the training gate.

"W-Why is Phantom coming here?" Jack asked in a shaky voice.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants Al-chan." -Nanashi

Team MAR was silent.

"What are we going to do? Ginta's not strong enough to defeat him yet!" -Snow

"I know, but what choice do I have?" -Ginta

"If you rush into things like you did in last time, you're end up like that time in Caldia," Dorothy warned the blonde.

"But…" Ginta was cut off by Alan.

"It's best if we fight together than one on one. Otherwise we will never be able to hold him off for the night." -Alan

"Isn't that fighting dirty though?" Ginta asked him.

"No. If it's against a very strong opponent in my world, then it's okay to team up," I told the blonde.

Ginta frowned as we all listened to what Gaira had to say, "Ginta, Jack, Nanashi, and Alan will team up to fight Phantom and hopefully not get killed by him. Dorothy, Snow, Megumi, Edward, Bell, and I will be guarding Alviss if you he manages to get past you, or if some other Chess Piece tries to take Alviss during the distraction."

Babbo frowned, "You really don't think we can hold him off, do you?"

"Phantom is the most powerful Knight," Gaira answered.

"W-Why can't I defend Alviss?!" Jack questioned.

"Gaira's trusting you in protecting Alviss, Jack," Dorothy told him.

"Speaking of Alviss…" I turned toward the door, and disappeared in a flash. Within seconds I had Alviss in my grasps. He was wide awake and very upset about the conversation we were having, "What do we do now that he heard us?"

"Let go Megumi!" -Alviss

The team was silent. They were really going to go through to this.

"Alviss…I'm sorry, but for your own safety…we're going to have to lock you up in that room."

Alviss froze. He did not hear what he just heard.

"Gin…ta…" his voice trailed off.

"I guess I'll take you to your room now!" I told him as I forced him to go back to his room. It only took me five minutes to get the door locked with him in it from the inside out. (**Me: Basically, you can only open the doors from the outside.**)

"Is this okay Ginta?" Nanashi asked the blonde.

"Yes. If he were to fight with us, then the whole situation would get worse. We can handle Phantom on our own," Ginta explained.

Ginta' POV

It hurts to see Alviss in pain like that. The enemy who killed the people he considered family is coming, and he can't even face him in a one on one combat. I promised myself that I wouldn't let Phantom hurt him. Not now, not ever. And I intend to keep my promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Chapter 18 is done! All the Zonnens are dead!

Yohko: Poor Neptune…

Me: Yeah, well do you know what I think? It makes me all warm and cozy inside to see people suffer! BWHAHAHAHAHA!

Yohko: HAPPINESS OF THE MISFORTUNES OF OTHERS!

Aussa: Sweatdrop That chapter…wasn't that bloody as the last one. I guess she really did tone down the violence for the fun of it. Anyway, Momo is trying something new. A preview of the next chapter. Five important quotes in the next chapter!

The Guardians excluding Alviss and Jun (who is still being chased by Alviss) appear and sit their selves down like my workshop is a move theater.

Me: Sheesh. It's not a movie theater! Well…this better not be crappy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time in Marchen Awakens Romance, Falling for the First Time…Team MAR vs. Phantom begins…

"I don't want to be a burden of the group!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALVISS?! WHY ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE ELSE?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_This is your chance Alviss! Let me take over to kill Phantom once and for all and be riddance to the Zombie Tattoo!_**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**_  
_**

"Alviss-kun, you know why you can't fall in love with him can you? It's because you belong to me and only me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Priest of Light, can you hear me? This is Megumi! Lend me your power to defend everyone! Sacred arrow, PURIFY!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:…That's it…

Kosuke: WHERE'S THE PICTURES?!

Satoshi: How the hell do we know what's going to happen next?!

Me: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO SEE THE PICTURES! IF YOU WERE LISTENING THEN YOU WOULD HAVE HEARD QUOTES THAT WILL BE USED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Guardians: Oh…

Jun comes in all warn out.

Jun: I hate my life…

Yohko: How many times did Alviss burn your ass?

Jun: 1...100...

Guardians and Aussa: Oww…

Me and Yohko: Schadenfruede! Making me feel glad that I'm not you!

Jun: That's not very nice you two!

Me: Tune into the next chapter. The quotes will give you a hint what will happen next. The next chapter will also go back to rated T for teen. There will also finally be some angst. Ja ne!


	19. Protecting Alviss is What we Must Do!

Protecting Alviss is What we Must Do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, and Kisame who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me: Good news! This story will go back to rated T for teen because I toned down the violence.

Yohko: YAY!

Me: Violence comes back in the next two chapters.

Aussa: Damn.

Me: There will finally be some angst in the story, so enjoy the chapter, nya! Also to all of you sadists who love PhantomxAlviss, here's some reference. Sigh

Chapter 19: Protecting Alviss is What we Must Do!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

Ginta…that jerk. Forcing Megumi to lock me up in my own room for "protection". I don't need it! Not when Phantom is here! This is my chance to get rid of the zombie tattoo once and for all and avenge Naru, Mary, and Danna…

**_This is probably for the best Alviss…_**

_No it's not. They're making me feel worse than shit! I don't need to be protected!_

__

…You do Alviss. Kuno almost caught you three times, and then there was the guy Kisame who was able to capture you in your Sukka form. Face it Alviss, you need protection!

_You're making me feel like I'm a burden to everyone!_

_**…Maybe…**_

**Normal POV**

Beside Alviss being locked in his room, everyone else was already in there position. Ready to fight Phantom and protect Alviss. Dorothy was on Alviss' balcony to prevent him from escaping from there. Gaira, and Snow were blocking the entrance of Alviss' door which was locked him the inside out. (**Me: Again, the inside is locked and will only open through the outside.**) Megumi used her magic to quickly repair Alviss' floor (**Me: And her ceiling.**) and stayed in her room with Bell and Edward to prevent Alviss from using the bottom route. That left Ginta, Jack, Nanashi and Alan outside on one of the castle's biggest balcony (**Me: The balcony Ginta fought Phantom on in episode 53.**)

_I hope I'm ready for this… _Ginta thought to himself as he turned Babbo into version 1B ready to fight Phantom as soon as he appeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From a distance Kuno and Kaolla were watching as Phantom appeared in front of Ginta ready to engage battle. They didn't hear what he was telling Ginta, but it wasn't something good because they started doing the one on one combat right away.

"Dude. That was fast," Kaolla mumbled to Kuno.

"…I can't believe that they actually listened to the warning…"

"Well, at least we can have some fun too."

"True. I get to have a re-match with that witch, and you get to go all out with that princess."

"When do we go?"

"Not yet…when Alviss reaches his breaking point, we strike the ladies and destroy the defense system."

"Hurry up and reach you're breaking point!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kaolla said that Alviss was reaching his breaking point. After sitting down on his bed doing nothing he got up and started kicking the door. Gaira was obviously on the other side of the door preventing the door from falling down.

"God dammit! Open the door! I got to help Ginta!" Alviss yelled.

Gaira sighed, "Ginta wants you safe from Phantom, so stay quiet."

Alviss wasn't listening as he got his 13 Totem Pole Rod Version and started beating on the door. It wasn't going down as Gaira became serious and was holding the door now instead of leaning on it.

"Alviss stop this now. You're not getting out and that's final!" he said in a very stern voice. Snow trembled noticing how serious the old man was. Alviss noticed this too and stopped.

"P…Please…open the door…or else…Ginta…" he was losing hope now.

"No."

"…I…" he was silent for a minute before he finished, "I don't want to be a burden to the group!"

Alviss fell to the floor apparently sobbing. Snow and Dorothy (who was listening through the closed balcony.) were shocked hearing something like that from him. Gaira stood there emotionless.

**_Alviss…you already reached your breaking point…_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kuno smirked, "It's time, Kaolla."

"YAY!"

Kaolla in a blink of an eye snapped her fingers which turned off the castle's lights. (If they even have lights in MAR.)

"Without light or heat, Suzaku can't do anything. If he try using his powers, then there will a lot of stress on his body…" Kaolla explained.

"Great. Now let's split up. I fight the witch who's standing outside, and you get in and knock out the old man. Then you're free to fight the princess."

"OKAY!LET'S GO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorothy wanted to comfort Alviss after what he said about being a burden to the group. He wasn't a burden, but being captured on more than one occasion, he needs the protection.

She was lost in thought that she didn't notice Kuno approaching her.

"YOU SHOULDN'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN WITCH!"

Dorothy's eyes widen as she saw Kuno in front of her.

"Dammit!"

"Weapon ÄRM Butterfly Sword!"

Kuno got out a double edged sword and stabbed Dorothy in the shoulder if not the heart as she managed to dodge it at the last minute.

"Damn. I failed to kill her…" Kuno mumbled to himself.

"I knew it. You were the one who left Megumi the note. You knew this would happen."

"Well, I was just following my own record. I didn't want this to happen, but now I don't really care what happens to the demon child anymore."

"Liar! You knew we would try to protect Alviss!"

"Not really."

"Damn you! Broom of Zephyrus!"

Dorothy got her broom out and whipped up a gust of wind. Kuno easily dodged it but not quite as the wind grazed his cheek.

"I see you have gotten stronger since our last time," the man praised.

"I have, and now I will defeat you! I will not lose like I did at Caldia!"

"Fine. Just fine. Bring it on."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaira, Snow, Alviss, and Megumi felt Kuno's magic power. He was already attacking Dorothy. Alviss was in danger since the lights were out and he couldn't use Suzaku.

Just when Gaira was about to open the door to check if Alviss was okay, someone hit him on the head knocking him out.

"Gaira what hap-" Snow didn't get to finish as a claw appeared out of nowhere and slashed at her head. She quickly dodged it, so it only hit her cheek.

"I'm just as bad as Kuno after all…"

Snow turned in the direction of the voice. She frowned, "You…"

"The one and only lighting cheetah ready to kick some princess' ass!"

"I was disgusted by you today. You're pay for killing them!"

"Why do you care about some Zonnens that tried to kill you?"

"They may have tried to kill us, but they were still human!"

"You just don't understand girl. We Chess Pieces have abandoned the world. We have no hearts. We're no longer human…"

"You are-"

"Just like Alviss…I am a demon in some ways…and because of that, I will kill you."

With that said, Kaolla started glowing red. Snow turned her hand into an icicle ready for the cheetah girl to attack her.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Kaolla rushed at Snow with such speed that she barely dodged it.

_I can't let her get to Alviss or hurt Gaira-san. I have to get away from here._ Snow thought to herself. "Over here!"

Snow led the cheetah girl away from the door and the unconscious old man. Kaolla followed her as she continued clawing at Snow with such speed. Snow counted all of the blows with her icicle sword before she fired icicles at the cheetah girl. Kaolla didn't bother dodging them. She took all the hits…

"Why didn't you dodge?" Snow questioned.

"Because the demon inside me loves it when I'm wounded. The more blood that comes out, the happier it is. No more playing around!"

Kaolla rushed at her again only this time she used her tail as a distraction. Snow slashed at her tail which left the princess wide open for an attack. Kaolla clawed at Snow's leg as she fell down.

"Is that all you got?"

"No. _This might take a while…_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss' POV

This is a great chance to escape. Dorothy's fighting with Kuno and Snow is fighting with that cheetah girl I saw today. Gaira-san is knocked out…but I still don't know where Megumi is. She might be taking care of Gaira-san, or she might be below me. I really didn't care how I escaped.

**_We're going down are we?_**

"Yeah."

Suzaku lent me a little bit of his powers as I used it to cut a hole in my floor where Megumi cut it. After that though I felt this strain in my body and boy did it hurt.

**_I forgot to mention Alviss. If there is no light or heat, then my powers will hurt you._**

_I already knew about the whole light thing! And you could have told me about the strain sooner!_

__

Sorry! I thought that Kisame guy told you everything.

_I don't know if I should have believed that guy in the first place. He is a Chess after all-_

__

COME ON! Let's go!

_…You quickly changed your opinion…_

I jumped into the hole I made. Everything was dark in Megumi's room. Great. She's so stupid that I bet she wouldn't notice me sneaking out of her-

"What are you doing Alviss?"

Guess I was wrong. Megumi was standing in front of her doorway with Bell on her shoulder and Ed by her side.

"I'm going to help Ginta. What else?" I told her. There's no point lying to her, "Are you going to move out of the way or not?!"

"Nope. It's my mission to protect you, and that's what I'm going to do."

"You're not protecting me! You're hurting me more than protecting me!"

"How am I hurting you?!"

"Phantom is here! This is my chance to kill him and get rid of this stupid zombie tattoo. Not to mention that I can avenge Mary along with-"

"I said no, and I mean no! Now go back to your room!"

"…Phantom was the one who killed your mother Naru…"

That got her. She was beyond shocked.

Megumi's POV

Phantom was the one who killed…my mother?! If I would have known that then I wouldn't of had agreed to this. I know why my mother didn't come back to us, but now that I know that this Phantom killed her…

"…I'm going to regret this…"

To Bell's and Edward's shock, I opened the door for Alviss.

"…Thank you Megumi for understanding-" I cut him off.

"Just don't get yourself killed!"

He quickly left us behind as Bell and Edward glared at me.

"Why did you let Al leave?!" Bell questioned me in rage.

"How could you disobey Ginta-dono's orders?" -Edward

"…I don't know. My instincts told me to let him go. He can't be a demon in a cage…"

The two were confused at my answer. Of course they wouldn't understand. Locking up someone whose friend's or family's murderer is nearby, not being able to fight with the killer is a sin, and it drives the person insane until all hell breaks lose. Since this is Alviss we're talking about, Suzaku might take control of him.

"…Just be safe Alviss…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Alviss ran toward the direction of the fighting aura of Ginta's and Phantom's. They were obviously still clashing at each other. Nanashi's, Alan's, and Jack's aura was there too of course since they weren't dead yet.

Ginta-chan, minasan…please be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss finally made it to where Ginta and Phantom were battling. Ginta was losing. A person could easily tell because the blonde was worn out from all the attacks while Phantom showed no sign of being tired. Nanashi and Alan were K.O. by the Knight. Jack on the other hand was hiding behind one of the collapsed statues that was destroyed preparing for another attack.

Ready Suzaku?

Ready!

Ginta and Phantom were clashing in midair making them both vulnerable from an attack from Suzaku.

Ember!

Alviss created a fireball in the palm of his hands and fired it at Phantom. The fireball caught everyone's attention as Phantom barely dodged it. However the fireball did a U-turn that managed to hit the Knights arm.

**_Booya!_**

Alviss wasn't listening as he asked Ginta if he was okay. Ginta turned to him and glared at him.

"ALVISS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!" the blonde asked in rage. Alviss was stunned by the sudden outburst as he turned away from him, "WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE ELSE?!"

Suzaku wanted to take over Alviss' body to explain what happened, but he didn't want to put more strain on his body, so he didn't say anything. Alviss didn't either.

Phantom who was clutching his burned arm laughed bitterly, "They're probably fighting Kuno and Kaolla now."

"Nani?! Alviss is this true?"

"…Yes…but Megumi…"

"Megumi what?"

Alviss didn't say anything anymore. He didn't want her to get in trouble for letting him out.

Before Ginta could speak again Phantom used his unique ÄRM Phantom Cannon that was used to knock out Nanashi and Alan but not kill them. The Knight fired it at Alviss, but Ginta noticed this and pushed him out of the way taking the hit. The blast only grazed his back though.

"Ginta!"

"I'm okay…Alviss. What's important is if you're safe."

"Ginta…"

Ginta got off of Alviss (who he fell on top on because he took the hit) and turned toward Jack who was still hiding behind the statue.

"Jack," Ginta began, "Get Alviss out of here."

"What's going to happen to you?!"

"I'm staying to fight," he said in a serious tone as he turned toward Phantom who was smirking evilly at him, "HURRY UP!"

Jack obeyed his captains orders and ran over to Alviss, "Let's go."

The farmer had to force Alviss to move because the teen was still worried about Ginta.

"Ginta will be all right. He is our captain after all," Jack insured him.

Alviss didn't say anything as he followed Jack.

When the two were gone, Phantom continued to laugh bitterly at the blonde.

"What's so funny?"

"Kuno was right. You are getting overprotective of my Alviss-kun."

Hearing Phantom say "my Alviss-kun" made Ginta attack the Knight without even thinking of the consequences. Phantom side stepped and elbowed the blonde in the back knocking him down.

"It's a shame that I will have to take my Alviss-kun now."

"Don't you dare…"

Ginta didn't get to finish as Phantom teleported away. Probably to where Alviss and Jack were.

"Dammit…"

Ginta forced himself off the ground.

"Ginta, you need to use that form!" Babbo told him.

"I know…Babbo Version 4, Alice!"

The dagger turned into the Guardian Angel. She healed Ginta's wounds before turning back into Babbo Version 1A.

"Alviss, be safe…" Ginta mumbled to himself as he ran in the direction of Alviss' and Jack's aura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

This is getting nowhere. I was witnessing Dorothy's fight with Kuno outside of my window since they decided to move a floor down. That's what I hate about my luck.

"Bell…Edward…come with me."

"Why?!"

"We're going to help them."

"NANI?!"

"This is only because I let Alviss go. Now hurry up, before Dorothy comes crashing into the windows."

With that we left my room, and sure enough I felt Dorothy crash into my room shattering the windows. Damn Im good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

"Jack, where are we going?" Alviss asked the farmer.

"There's one room, that I know will be safe. If it can protect me from an angry Dorothy-chan then it can protect us from-" Jack was cut off.

"Phantom and Dorothy are to different people! You make it seem like Phantom is at the same level as Dorothy when she's not!"

The two boys were silent as Suzaku sighed.

**_Don't give Jack a hard time. He's actually trying to protect you._**

_…_

"Even if Phantom does find us," Jack began as he got out his shovel, "I'll protect you."

Alviss turned away from the farmer, "That's what the monkey says now, but when he comes, the monkey flees."

"S-Shut up!"

Alviss let out a small chuckle as Suzaku commented the farmer for trying to be brave. Not like Jack could hear him.

The good moment was ruined as Phantom appeared before them. The two were both terrified by his appearance as Suzaku glared at him.

**_This is your chance Alviss! Let me take over so I can kill Phantom and be riddance of the Zombie Tattoo!_**

Alviss didn't seem to hear him as fear took over him.

"Alviss-kun," Phantom began, "It's time to come back to me."

Phantom took a step forward as the two boys took a step backward.

_Why am I taking a step back. I have to protect Alviss! _Jack thought to himself as his fear disappeared. He got his shovel in position ready to attack Phantom, "If you want Alviss, you're going to have to get through me first!"

Alviss was stunned as Phantom smirked, "I don't have time to waste with a weakling like you."

"Jack, don't be stupid! Phantom is much stronger than you!"

"I don't care! Grow Earth Wave!"

Jack caused an Earth Wave with his Shovel. Phantom dodged it without breaking a sweat.

"It's too slow." the Knight told him as he used his unique ÄRM Allu Majuu to fire a huge fireball that kind of looked like Babbo only more fiendish at Jack. Jack summoned another Earth Wave to try to block the fireball, but his attack was futile as the fireball broke through the cracks in the ground and made it's way to Jack. The attack was so strong that it sent him into the wall knocking him out.

"Jack!"

"Pathetic."

Phantom turned to Alviss who ran to his unconscious friend.

"Jack, get it together! Wake up!…Don't die on me…"

Phantom laughed, "That's what he gets for trying to defend you."

Phantom walked closer to Alviss as the teen froze in place. Suzaku tried to take over the teen, but it was nearly impossible with no lights in the castle.

In a mater of seconds Phantom pinned Alviss into a nearby pole. Alviss struggled to break free from the death grip, but Phantom was too strong for him.

"Stop struggling Alviss-kun. You know you can't get away," Phantom whispered to the teen as he licked his cheek. Alviss froze instantly when he did that, "You're still afraid of me…"

"PHANTOM YOU BASTERD! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Phantom frowned as he used a unique ÄRM to tie Alviss up around the pole that he pinned the teen to and faced the blonde who was enraged by Phantom's actions to Alviss.

"Ginta…"

"I thought I already defeated you. You're as persistent as ever," Phantom taunted.

"Shut up! Babbo Version 2 Bubble Launcher!"

Babbo turned into a gun that fired bubbles at the Knight. Again Phantom used another unique ÄRM to block the attack.

"You seem to have weakened after that brawl. Perhaps I was expecting too much from you at this moment."

"Shut up!"

In a flash Phantom was up in Ginta's face. He punched him so hard that the blonde was sent flying into the wall.

"Ginta!"

Phantom, then used the unique ÄRM he used on Alviss to tie Ginta up in midair, so the blonde could witness what the Knight was going to do with the teen.

"Dammit…Babbo Version 1-" Ginta didn't get to finish as the rope electrocuted him and Babbo.

"GINTA!"

Ginta's head drooped down as if he was about to lose his consciousness.

"Try to escape and those ropes will electrocute you," Phantom began, "Now if you excuse me, I have some unfinished business with my Alviss-kun."

"YOU BASTERD! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ginta screamed with all his might. Phantom glared at the blonde as he punched the blonde in the stomach.

"I might as well finish you off…" Phantom told the blonde as he was about to deal the finishing blow when…

"STOP IT!"

The two turned to Alviss.

"…Don't hurt Ginta!" he shouted at the immortal Knight.

"Alviss…"

Phantom grinned as he punched the blonde one last time just for the fun of it before making his way to the teen. He grinned as he lifted Alviss' chin up to his length. The teen groaned as Phantom whispered in his ear, "You seem to taken a liking to Ginta." His tone darkened, "Alviss-kun, you know why you can't fall in love with him can you? It's because you belong to **me** and **only me**."

Alviss started to tremble in fear as the Knight forced the teen to look in his eyes. The pale purple eyes glowed as the teen's eyes became pale and lifeless. His trembling stopped.

"Alviss! Don't submit to him!" Ginta cried out.

The Knight turned his head toward the blonde, "He can't hear you anymore. Not as long as he's under my control."

"You basterd!"

Phantom grinned evilly as he raise Alviss' chin to the length he wanted it again. He leaned over and kissed the teen on the lips.

Ginta's world froze as he witnessed the Knight kiss the teen. Tears formed in Alviss' eyes unconsciously.

_I can't believe…I failed…Alviss… _Ginta thought to himself sadly. He lost the will to move or do anything for the matter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

"Hurry up you two, or I'll leave you behind!" I shouted at the dog and pixie.

The two were moving too slow and this Phantom that they keep mentioning is only a few feet away. I quickly dashed away from the two as they told me to slow down. How could I slow down? Ginta, Alviss, and Jack are in trouble!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finally found them and I was stunned. Jack was K.O. ed, Ginta was held by both the hands and feet on a rope that Phantom must have used. But I was in rage when I saw the Knight kissing Alviss. How dare he! Alviss has Ginta! That basterd! He won't get away with this!

_I don't want to call him for help…he might beat me up when ever he sees me again because I interrupted him on his date with Lettuce _(1)_, but oh well!_

I used the powers of the Priests (2) to contact the Priest of Light and sure enough, he was pissed.

**_Can't you tell that I'm on a date with Lettuce _**(3)**_?! GOD! How could you be so inconsiderate?!_**

_You shut up, boy with no pupils!_

_**I can't help it if I have no pupils! It's in my ninja bloodline. **_(4)

_Yeah, whatever. Just lend me your powers and I'll leave you alone!_

**__****…Next time, call Kenta **(5)******_! His fire powers seem more useful in this situation._**

_Yeah, but light beats darkness. Hurry the hell up_

**__**

…I'm going to kill you when I see you again…

GOD! He's so annoying. He finally lent me his powers. It was enough so I wouldn't be detected by Phantom. I used his powers to create a bow and arrow made of light.

_Only one arrow?_

**__****One shot. That's all I have to offer for ruining my date! She ran off on me to fight with her **(6)

_The girl who looks like Chun Li? _(7)

**__**

YES! Now hurry up, so I can punish her!

FINE!

I aimed the bow at Phantom's arms. That must be his weak point. Also, if I aim for the arms, then I can cut the rope that's binding Alviss, and hanging Ginta in midair.

"The Priest of Light, can you hear me?"

******_Yes._**

"_Shut up!_****This is Megumi! Lend me your powers to defend everyone! Sacred Arrow, PURIFY!"

With the chant done, I fired the arrow at Phantom. It caught him off guard. I could see it in his face. The arrow of light, pierced through his arms as well. The pain was too much for him, so he had to brake the kiss. The arrow also cut the ropes that kept Alviss to the pole, and held Ginta in midair. Alviss slumped to the ground as he was unconscious long ago (since his eyes were lifeless) and Ginta fell to the floor face first.

"Ginta, are you okay?" I asked as I came out of my hiding place.

"Yeah…" he mumbled as he rubbed his head.

We glared at the Knight as I managed to make both of his arms that I pierced bleed.

"It seems that you're stronger than expected," he mumbled as he took a step back, "I'll let you guys hold onto my Alviss-kun a little longer." He disappeared using a Dimension ÄRM, but his voice stilled echoed in the room, "But on the day of the semi-finals, he will be with me forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Snow's fight with Kaolla was going really bad for the princess. Kaolla managed to defeat everything she threw at her. Not even her new Guardian Udine could defeat the cheetah girl. Kaolla managed to knock the princess down.

"What a weak Princess. I would have had more fun fighting the Luberia thief!" Kaolla taunted.

Kaolla suddenly heard a voice coming from her earring.

Kaolla, we're withdrawing. Let's go.

It was Phantom.

"Yes, Phantom-sama." Kaolla turned to the princess, "You got lucky. If Phantom didn't call me, then I would had killed you. I'll let you go, but in the semi-finals, it'll be your last."

With that Kaolla disappeared leaving Snow behind.

Tears started to form in the princess' eyes. "I lost…" she cried out as the tears started to slide down her cheek, "I couldn't do a thing…I…" Snow didn't get to finish as she continued to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dorothy wasn't having an easy time either. Sure Dorothy managed to lay some hits on Kuno, but he was just too fast for her. What surprised her was when she summoned Crazy Kilt, Kuno summoned a Crazy Kilt that was almost identical to hers but it was a male instead of a female. The two Crazy Kilts refused to fight each other to the dismay of the masters. They had to call them back, and went back to attacking each other. Kuno however used his special technique. The special technique happened so fast. Dorothy was cut all over as most of her dress was ripped off with only blood stains on her body. The attack was so powerful that Dorothy fell on her back exhausted and totally defeated.

"That's the move I used six years ago. I won Alviss' respect because of it," Kuno told her.

"Dammit…"

"This is the end…" Kuno raised his butterfly sword ready to stab the witch in the heart until he heard Phantom contact him telling him to withdraw, "…Whenever I try to kill you, I end up having to withdraw. The next you're see me is the semi-finals, but I don't care about you. I just care about fighting Alviss." The Knight disappeared but mumbled before he vanished, "The next time I see you, I'll kill you."

With Kuno gone Dorothy stared at he sky emotionlessly, "If I can't even beat him…then I'll never be able to kill Dianna…" she murmured to herself as she passed out from the blood loss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

Once the Chess Piece's aura were gone, I asked Ginta what happened…

"…We failed to protect Alviss…"

That was all I got from him. Then I realized something very important. Phantom, Kuno, and Kaolla weren't trying to kill us or capture Alviss…I think. They were trying to break Team MAR's spirit, and it worked. The guys couldn't protect Alviss from that madman, and from the low aura coming from the girls, Dorothy was defeated by Kuno as Snow was defeated by Kaolla. I was the only one who wasn't broken…and it's all because they underestimated me.

What am I suppose to do now, Neji?

There was no response from the Guardian of Light as he was gone as soon as I shot the arrow. The jerk. Somehow, I have to heal everyone's spirit before it's too late…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

In the Chess Piece headquarters Knights meaning room…

"Phantom, what happened to you?!" Rolan and Candice questioned the Knight.

"You dumb nuts! Can't you see he's wounded?" Kuno asked them sarcastically.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" -Candice

"Because it's kind of amusing to see the 'Great Phantom' wounded." -Kuno

Most of the Knights sighed as Peta commanded Kaolla to heal him.

"Yes, Peta!"

She took out a Healing ÄRM and healed the wounds that Megumi caused.

"So, what did happen?" Ash questioned Phantom.

"It's a simple miscalculation." -Phantom

"Made by Kuno…" -Kaolla

"How was I suppose to know that Megumi could do that?!" -Kuno

"What did she do?" -Rolan

"She shot a sacred arrow at Phantom judging from these wounds. Who knew she was this good at hurting him." -Kaolla

"This just makes the War Games even more fun." -Phantom

"…But the War Games are almost over, and she won't be able to participate." -Kaolla

"There's more than one way to get her to fight. Right Chaton?"

Chaton who was behind Magical Lou nodded her head in agreement.

"I wonder what Team MAR would do now?" Kuno questioned himself and the other Knights as he got out his porn manga and began reading it on the page he previously left on only to get stuck on that same page.

"Yes, I wonder…" Phantom said with an evil grin that made Kaolla run over to Peta. _Ginta, how will you treat my Alviss-kun now?_

_In two days, Alviss will learn the truth about me. _Kuno thought to himself as he stared at Peta and Kaolla and grinned. They sure make a cute couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Me: Done!

Yohko: Not a lot of angst I see.

Me: I don't think you noticed it…anyway all the numbers I put up…

1. I made a Naruto/Tokyo Mew-Mew crossover story and since I hate the pairing NejixTenten I made it NejixLettuce or LettucexNeji. That story needs A LOT of editing, so don't expect that story in a while.

2. I called my favorite bishonen character last year 'The Priests' for God know reason. Kiyomaro, Neji, and Kenta are two of them as Megumi can access there powers because she is the only female that shares a close bond to all of them despite Neji threatening to kill her.

3. Again, the pairing in my Naruto/Toko Mew-Mew crossover is NejixLettuce or LettucexNeji in some situations.

4. If you hadn't noticed, the priest Megumi is talking to is Neji Hyuga from Naruto. (Why am I explaining this?)

5. Kenta is character from Pokemon Chronicles The Legend of Thunder. Since he uses Typlosion (Bakphoon) his element is fire as Neji says that fire is more effective in the situation Megumi was in because he seems to know about Suzaku and that Suzaku is a fire element.

6. Her is Tenten…my hated anime girl beside Hinamori from Bleach.

7. Chun Li is a character from Street Fighter. She is one of my favorite characters of the Marvel vs. Capcom game as I often use her, Megaman, and Sonson (Son Goku) to defeat my opponents…if only I could defeat Magneto…

Yeah…

Yohko: Anyway…hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Me: The reason it took so long is because my sister was on almost all day Tuesday and most of the day today, so now that I finished. I'm going to eat. Here's the preview for the next chapter.

**"**You guys can't let those Chess Pieces get you down! If they do, then you guys really lost! So take this loss and turn it into strength!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alviss…tonight…for the festival…do you want to go with me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously, Alviss! Ginta is asking you out! So you have to look your best!"

"I hope by best that you don't mean a girl!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This…might be the last night we can spend time together…because the semi-finals…seem really harsh for Team MAR…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginta….let me fight Kuno for tomorrow's match."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Yohko: Please review. Momo will try to get the next chapter of the last part before the semi-finals up before Monday, so enjoy the chapter!

Me: Ja ne! I'M GOING TO EAT!


	20. One More Night

One More Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, Kisame, and Occa who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, Neji is from Naruto, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me: Part 7 of 7 before the semi-finals is finally here!

Yohko: Hope this will be a good chapter.

Me: It will. My dirty mind sees cross-dressing again! grins

Aussa: YAY!

Yohko:…You mean just more bishonen like…

Me: …Enjoy the chapter! There will be GintaxAlviss as slight MegumixAlviss

Chapter 20: One More Night

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi's POV

Things weren't going to well. After the Knights attacked us last night. Team MAR seemed to have fallen into a state of depression. They all lost to someone without those Knights breaking a sweat. Alviss was the one who was hurt the most by this. How dare that Phantom kiss him in front of Ginta! That is one of the most disgusting things I've ever seen in my life beside evil people, and perverts in my world.

No one bothered to talk to me because they were too depressed. Even Jack who I thought wouldn't get depressed over these things refused to talk to me. I didn't know what to do except asked one of my Priest friends about what to do.

"It's worth a try…"

Now the only was which priest was available at the time. For some strange reason, I can't contact Kiyomaro, and Neji would get mad at me again for calling him. It's not like he's on a date today! But then I realized something…almost all the Priests have girlfriends (and boyfriends)! Okay…I'm going to call him!

_Ryu-o _(1)_, can you hear me?_

No response until eventually he responded with a snort.

_Very funny. I need your help._

_**I can see why Neji was pissed off at you. He was angry for the rest of the day. **_(2)

_Shut up! This is important!_

_**Important huh? What is it? I have a date with Rurubell **_(3)**_ ya know!_**

_Okay! The problem is what happened last night when I asked for Neji's help. Team MAR is really discouraged about losing to the three Knights. I need a method to cheer them all up, so we can enjoy ourselves tonight._

_**…You should of have asked Kazuki **_(4)**_ about this one, but all I got to say is encourage them. That's all I can say._**

_You suck._

__

That's what you get for calling an idiot like me. Now if you're excuse me, I have a date with Rurubell!

I lost communication with him. I should have had never called him! He's such a jerk! What does 'encourage' mean?! I been trying to do that for the past three hours here!…Unless he means to do 'that' then it's worth a shot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a lot of effort, but I managed to drag everyone except Alviss to the meeting room. Alviss refused to open his door which pissed me off. He was acting like a brat…but then again…he must have been scared when Phantom kissed him…no…that expression on his face was beyond scared.

After a number of attempts to get Alviss to open the door much less talk to me, I finally gave up and decided that I will cheer up the other members of Team MAR, so many one of them could convince Alviss to get out of his room. When I entered the meeting room, the temperature was below 0 degrees and there were dark clouds over everybody's head. This could take a while.

_Try to lighten the situation. _I thought to myself, "Hey guys, what are we going to do for tonight since there's a festival going on?"

No response.

"We could always win prizes like neko toys."

Still no response.

"Red Vein It will be a lot of fun. We could forget everything for tonight."

It seems like Team MAR was ignoring me on purpose, and I hated it. I turned toward Ginta who I thought would respond to what I had to say, but he refused to say anything. Edward was trying to comfort Snow as Bell kept fluttering in front of Jack's face, so she could get a reaction from him, but there was no reaction. Babbo didn't move from his spot either.

"Saifogeo!"

I got out my healing sword and stabbed Ginta with it. That snapped everyone out of their trance as they thought I was going crazy.

Ginta fell on his butt and glared at me, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Finally. I get a reaction."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Red Vein You know what I was talking about! I been talking for the last five minutes!"

Ginta didn't respond as he turned away from me. I have had enough of this!

I grabbed hold of the blonde's shoulder forcing him to turn toward me. When I turned him around, I slapped him so hard the he fell on his back. The blonde was too shocked to say anything.

"Why are you acting like this Ginta?! When you act like this, the whole team gets depressed because you're depressed. It's the captain's duty to look out for his teammates even if he is suffering too."

"But how could I help someone…when…I failed to protect Alviss…" Ginta's voice trailed off.

"We all failed to protect Alviss! I guess it was my fault for letting Alviss go to help you, but it's partly your fault for not being strong enough! I thought the captain was suppose to be the strongest of all of us, but your acting like you're the weakest!"

Team MAR perked there heads up now fully listening to me.

"You can't let those Chess Pieces get you down! If they do, then you guys really have lost."

I let what I said sink in a little before I finished with a smile, "So take this loss and turn it into strength. That way if this were to happen again, then we'll be ready for it."

**_GOOD JOB MEGUMI!_**

_Ryu-o, where did you come from?_

_**Rurubell went to use the bathroom, so I was going to annoy you, until you gave that speech. It was wonderful. No wonder most of the Priests took a liking to you. **_(5)

You think?

By the time I finished thought speaking to Ryu-o, Team MAR had successfully took what I said to heart. The temperature increased like crazy. Ryu-o complained that it was too hot for him, so we lost communication.

"Your right." -Alan

"I was a fool to think that I couldn't defeat Kuno." -Dorothy

"I'll have to try even harder next time!" -Jack

"I won't lose to her again!" -Snow

"I was careless." -Gaira

"I can't believe I was scolded by a cute girl…" -Nanashi

"Well said Megumi. From now on, you're my third servant." -Babbo

"Thanks, but no thanks." -me

Ginta grinned. He was back to normal now, "ALL RIGHT! I'M GOING TO BEAT PHANTOM THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!" he declared.

"That's my Gintan," Dorothy said as she hugged the blonde. Snow was angry at her as Nanashi and Jack complained about not getting any attention from her.

"Now, that that's done," I began, "Ginta, do you think you get Alviss out of that cramped room?"

That got their attention.

"Alviss isn't here?!"

"Sweatdrop No way. I can't even get him out of that room. I tried to destroy his floor, and I ended up getting burned."

"If that's the case, I'll go talk to him." -Ginta

"I'm counting on you, Ginta-kun!"

Ginta gave me the peace sign as he ran off toward Alviss' room. With him gone, Dorothy and Snow left there glares on my back.

"Nani?!"

"You added 'kun' to Ginta…" -Snow

"That?! Since no one calls him 'kun' I thought I would try it." -me

"Right…" -Dorothy and Snow

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Normal POV

Alviss was lost in thought in his room. He was too stunned to from what happened last night.

**_Hey Alviss, are you done moping?_**

Leave me alone…you stupid bird…

**_…Whatever…_**

Alviss sighed, _Why does Phantom always do this to me?! I hate it!_

**Flashback**

It was another normal day. A ten year old Alviss was with a ten year old Mary and a 39 year old Naru walking through the forest to the nearest town. All was peaceful until Mary asked Naru, "Are you going to date Danna-sama."

Naru fell over as Alviss stared at his friend dumbfounded.

"Are you high or something?! Didn't Naru tell you that she already has a husband?!" Alviss asked her.

"It's all right Alviss." Naru already recovered from that question, "Keitaro might have already forgotten about me, so…"

"BUT DANNA-SAN IS MARRIED TOO!" -Alviss

"Yeah, but…" -Naru

"But nothing! Don't lose faith in the one you love!" -Alviss

"Yeah…" -Naru

"That means Danna-sama is mine!" -Mary

"SHUT UP!" -Alviss

"That was rude…" -Mary

Suddenly smoke could be seen from the sky. The village that they were going to was being attacked by the Chess Pieces.

"Dammit! The Chess Pieces are attacking on our break!" Naru shouted, "You two go get Danna, Alan, Gaira, and Yukito while I hold them off!"

"But what will happen to you?" -Alviss

"I'll be fine! A few Rooks can't kill me!" -Naru

With that Naru ran toward the village. That was probably the last time the two would ever see her.

"We got to go get the Cross Guards!" Alviss told Mary.

"Yeah. We better hurry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss and Mary were able to get the Cross Guards, but most of them were attacked by Bishops of the Chess Pieces. Danna, Alan, Gaira, and Yukito were so busy fighting them off that they lost track of Alviss and Mary who went back to the village to help Naru.

When they got there, the villages was in flames. All the houses were on fire as most of the people in the village were evil burned by the flames or killed by the Chess Pieces. The blood oozed all over the streets as hearts were pinned with a sword in the ground, eyeballs were gorged out, and heads were sliced off.

"How cruel…" Mary mumbled.

Alviss wasn't listening as he ran inside the village.

"ALVISS WAIT! THE CHESS PIECES ARE STILL IN THERE!" Mary shouted as she went after him.

Alviss finally reached a certain part of the village where there was a battle against Naru and the number one Knight Phantom.

"NARU!" Alviss cried out to her.

That was probably one of the biggest mistakes he ever made in his life. Naru turned away from Phantom as she asked him and Mary, "What are you kids doing here?! Get out of here before he kills-"

She didn't get to finish as Phantom turned Dark Babbo into a sword and sliced at her side. She fell to the ground. The two kids were too stunned to move.

"You…run…Alviss…Mary…"

Phantom grinned evilly as he stabbed Naru in the heart killing her.

"NARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the two screamed.

"I admit that she was a challenge, but you kids shouldn't of had come to distract her," Phantom said evilly.

In rage Alviss was about to run over to Naru when Mary grabbed a hold of his arm.

"What are you doing Mary?! Let go! Naru needs us!"

"…I'm sorry Alviss, but she's already dead. We can't do anything for her now," Mary said calmly as she hid her eyes under her pink hair.

"But-"

"We have to get out of here!"

Alviss looked at Mary and then at Naru's dead body and then at the number one Knight before settling down.

"I'm afraid I can't you two leave." -Phantom

"Why not?" Mary asked bitterly.

"This women and I had a duel. If she won, I would leave her two children alone, but if she lost, I would do whatever I want with them."

"Nani?" -Mary

"And I choose to use you two as my play things." -Phantom

"Like hell you won't! SPIRITBOMB!" -Mary

Mary blasted a ray of magic powers from the palm of her hands and fired it at Phantom. Phantom easily cut the blast in half with his Dark Babbo, but because of that there was a huge explosion that caused a smokescreen.

"Come on Alviss!" Mary shouted as she pulled Alviss away from the place.

The two ran, but they didn't get far when Alviss tripped.

"Alviss, are you okay?" Mary asked her brother.

"Yeah…" tears started to form in his eyes, "But Naru…is…she's…"

Alviss began to cry as Mary looked away from him. "I guess it was our fault for letting her go on her own."

Mary suddenly felt Phantom's presence and urged Alviss to get up off the ground. Phantom was too fast though and appeared behind Alviss.

"I guess I'll start with you," Phantom said evilly as he turned Babbo into a sword and was about to slash at Alviss when Mary in a blink of an eye snatched Alviss away from the spot before Phantom could strike.

"You basterd! I won't let you kill Alviss!" Mary yelled as she fired another Spiritbomb at the Knight. Phantom easily caught it in his hands and hurled it back at the two. Mary shielded Alviss from the attack as she took the hit. The blast was so strong that it ripped the back of Mary's shirt, and cut the pigtails that were dangling down Mary's head, "Alviss are you okay?"

Alviss looked at her. He wasn't okay. He was afraid that his sister was going to die too.

In a matter of seconds, Phantom was in front of the two kids. He separated the two, which Mary fell to his right and Alviss to his left. He faced Mary and raised his sword.

"STOP IT!" Alviss cried out which made Phantom turn toward the blue hair child, "DON'T KILL HER!"

"Alviss, stay out of this!" Mary cried out.

Alviss glared at Phantom with much hatred in his eyes. Phantom grinned as he turned Dark Babbo back into it's original form., "I like your eyes. To one so brave, I must present a worthy gift…"

"Don't you dare hurt Alviss, you monster!" Mary shouted, but he wasn't listening.

"ZOMBIE TATTOO!"

Phantom placed the curse on Alviss' body as Alviss fell to the ground almost unconscious.

"ALVISS!"

"The moment the tattoo takes over your body, you will be just like me. A living corpse. When that happens you will belong to me, so let's be friends."

Mary ran over to her brother trying to get him to stay conscious. Phantom turned Dark Babbo back into a sword and pointed it behind Mary.

"I hate you…" Mary mumbled to the Knight, "Alviss doesn't belong to you! He doesn't belong to anyone!"

"Correction, he already belongs to me. I only need one Caldian."

"Alviss…is a Caldian?"

"A very powerful one that has a demon inside of him. When he comes to me, that demon will be mine as well. With it, the Chess Pieces can take over MAR Heaven without the use of the War Games. You're only a nuisance to our goals, so die!"

Phantom stabbed her in the heart. Alviss cried as he saw his sister fall down beside him.

"…I won't die…I will continue to haunt this world…until…I see you…dead…" That was Mary's last words as she closed her eyes never to wake up again.

Naru…Mary…don't leave me… Alviss cried to himself as he lost consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

End of flashbacks

Remembering that day made tears fall. Suzaku couldn't do anything for Alviss. He couldn't help him out then, and he couldn't help in out now.

******_…It might have been best if you had killed yourself instead of Alan, Gaira, and Yukito stopping you…_**

There was a knock on the door. Alviss didn't seem to hear it as he continued to cry. Ginta kept calling for Alviss to open the door.

Suzaku just took over for a split second, "ALVISS DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW! GO AWAY!"

"Shut up Suzaku, and tell Alviss to open the door! I need to talk to him!" Ginta yelled on the other side of the door.

"He's crying right now. Now is not the time."

Ginta sighed, "I'm not leaving until Alviss opens this door."

Suzaku gave up. He unlocked the door, but warned Ginta not to come in yet, "The scene has to be more dramatic!"

Ginta agreed as he waited for Suzaku to release Alviss. When the Guardian did, the blonde heard Alviss sobbing again. Ginta finally entered the room five minutes later.

"Alviss…"

Alviss immediately heard him as he jerked his head toward the blonde, "H-How did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked."

"…I was certain that I locked it…"

"Sweatdrop _Weren't you paying attention when Suzaku took control of you? _That doesn't matter Alviss. We need to talk."

Ginta walked closer to Alviss. The teen pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Alviss cried out as tears formed in his eyes again.

"Alviss…"

Alviss started to cry again as Ginta frowned. He did not want to see Alviss like this. He looked…so defenseless…so vulnerable…so...lost…

Without thinking Ginta embraced the teen. Alviss was shocked as he struggled to get away from the blonde.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Alviss. You have to trust me on this."

It took a while, but Ginta managed to calm Alviss down. The sobbing died down as Ginta rocked the teen a little.

"Thank you…Ginta…" Alviss finally managed to get out between the sobs.

Ginta tightened the embrace as a response, "I'm sorry! I failed to protect you from Phantom! I couldn't do a thing…I…"

"Ginta, it's not your fault. It was my fault for asking Megumi to let me go to you. You might not have gotten hurt as badly if I didn't show up…"

"Alviss…"

"It's my fault, Ginta-chan! Because of me, Naru died by Phantom because I showed up to distract her! It almost happened again! I…"

Tears started to form in the teen's eyes again. Ginta didn't want him to cry again.

"Stop it Alviss! It's not your fault that any of that happened!"

"But-"

Ginta cut him off as he stopped the embrace and pushed him down on the bed.

"Ginta…what are you do-" he didn't finish as the blonde leaned in and kissed the teen. Alviss was surprised at Ginta, but returned the kiss. Suzaku kept mocking Alviss but the bird was ignored.

The kiss ended as the two pulled away. A huge blush appeared on Alviss' face as a slight blush appeared on Ginta's.

"Ginta-chan…"

"You don't belong to Phantom. I'll make sure of it," Ginta told him as he got off the teen.

"Ginta-chan."

Ginta looked at Alviss and blushed. His smile made his world melt. His eyes were filled with love that moment. They sparkled so much that anybody could have called him the most beautiful being in the world. Ginta knew by just looking at the innocent bishonen that he was in love with him. It was really hard to tell when Snow and Dorothy were clinging on him. But when the two were alone, he knew that he loved him. It was now time to pop the question.

"Alviss…" he began, "For the festival…do you want to go with me?" It came out wrong, but Alviss still understood what he meant.

******_Score!_**

"Like…a date?"

"Whatever you want to put it." Wrong thing to say.

To the blonde's surprised, Alviss smiled a real smile and told him, "I'd love to come."

"…Then I'll see you later then."

"Bye…"

"Bye."

Ginta got off the bed and left the room. With him gone Alviss blushed madly.

"He asked me out, Suzaku! What am I suppose to do?!"

******_You're on your own man! I'm just going to watch!_**

_YOU'RE NO HELP!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Chess Piece Headquarters, most of the Knights were preparing for their match with Team MAR tomorrow…except Chaton and Kuno who were in the Chess Piece Manga Group playing truth or dare with Kaolla, Loco, and Pano.

"Kaolla, truth or dare?" Chaton asked her sister.

"Truth. _There is no way I'm doing a stupid dare._" -Kaolla

Chaton grinned as she got out a journal which was apparently Kaolla's and asked her, "Is it true that you would do anything for Peta to fuck you?"

Everybody stared at the angry cheetah girl and shouted at her sister of stealing her journal.

"Is it true or not?" her sister asked again.

"…It's true…SINCE IT'S MY JOURNAL! I NEVER LIE IN MY JOURNAL!"

"Oh…"

All the girl's attention was on Kuno now.

"Kuno, truth or dare?" Kaolla asked him evilly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to try yo capture Alviss during the festival."

"Come on Kaolla! That's not fun! I'm capturing him tomorrow, and I decided not to mess with Team MAR until after my mission tomorrow."

"So your chickening out?" -Pano

"…I guess I'm going to have to do it, but is it alright for the Bishops to do the work for me?"

"Yeah. Not like they're be much of a challenge." -Kaolla

"I'm not going if you're asking me!" -Chaton

"I wouldn't force a cute cat girl like you to do my dirty work." -Kuno

"Rrrrrrrriiiight." -Kaolla

"I think Occa (**Me: Octopus.**) will do the trick with his thugs. Right Occa?" -Kuno

Occa appears behind Kuno with a bag of girl's panties in it.

"THAT MY UNDERWEAR!" -Kaolla

"GET HIM!" -Pano

The girls minus Chaton started pounding on the Bishop.

"…He didn't steal my underwear…is there something wrong with it?" she asked the Knight.

"…I don't think so. He usually steals everyone's except that ugly hag."

"Isn't that a guy's boxers in that bag?"

"Sweatdrop…Occa you baka…stealing his (6) boxers…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team MAR was back to normal. Megumi could tell since they all went back to doing there thing. Megumi noticed that Ginta was all nervous about something as he was deciding what kimono he should wear for the festival. Snow and Dorothy of course decided to help him pick out the best one. Megumi took this chance to fine a kimono for her and Alviss to wear. She found a gold one with butterflies which was perfect for her. She then found a beautiful blue kimono with flowers on it.

_Alviss would look so beautiful in this. _Megumi thought to herself. She turned to Ginta. He was glancing around the room to look for a kimono that he might like as Snow and Dorothy continued to argue over which kimono the blonde should wear. "Hey Snow, choose a kimono for Jack!"

"Why?" Snow asked her.

"You can't leave him out of this festival! That's plain mean!"

"Okay…"

"Dorothy, you should fine one for Nanashi!"

Dorothy's face lit up, "N-Now why would I look for a kimono for that pervert?!"

"The same for Jack, you can't leave him out of the festival. He needs to look good to attract girls like you."

Dorothy turned away in embarrassment as she started searching for a kimono for the thief.

_So, Dorothy likes Nanashi. This should be interesting. _Megumi thought to herself as she went over to Ginta, "Did you find any kimono that would make you look sexy?"

"No…and what do you mean by sexy?"

Megumi leaned closer to Ginta's ear and whispered, "You need to look nice for Alviss' sake."

Ginta's cheeks flushed pink as he looked for a kimono. Megumi smiled, "You should wear that yellow kimono with blue kanji that says protect on it."

Ginta took it out the kimono. Sure enough that kimono seemed to match him without even trying it on.

"Now that that is settled, I think Bell should wear this tiny aqua kimono as Babbo, Edward, Alan, and Gaira should be fine."

"I'm offended by that third servant!" Babbo shouted. He was next to Ginta, but no one seemed to notice him until now.

"I am not your third servant! Now if you'll excuse me I have to deliver this kimono for Bell and this one to Alviss!"

Before Ginta could ask what Alviss was going to wear, Megumi sped off toward Alviss' room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Megumi's POV

This was just perfect. I think tonight is the night where I can finally get Ginta and Alviss together. I went to Alviss' room to see that he was getting ready for the festival.

"Hey Alviss, Bell! I got your kimonos!" I told them as I went in to give them there kimonos when I tripped on my own feet and slid all the way to Alviss. I ended up touching that part of the males body again.

"YOU ARE DEAD MEGUMI!"

********

5 Minutes Later

That slap really hurt.

"I'm sorry Alviss. It was an accident," I told him quickly as I rubbed my left cheek that he slapped.

"Right. So what do you want?"

"I have to give you this."

I handed Alviss the blue kimono as he turned away from me. I was certain that he was blushing. I then gave Bell her kimono as she thanked me in her squeaky voice. I managed to get the fairy out of the room and into mine by cutting a hole into the floor again. That way I can play with Alviss until my satisfaction.

"Alviss, you're not going to go to the festival like that are you?!" I asked him.

"Yeah. Just the kimono."

I sighed, "Ginta isn't going to like that!"

Alviss glared at me, "What in the devils are you talking about?! Ginta and I aren't-" A blush formed on his face. He's so cute.

"Well, I'm going to have to fix you to make you look good on your date."

Alviss was traumatized as I came closer to him. He tried to punch me, but I dodged it this time, "Now play along if you don't want to get hurt." I said evilly.

********

An Hour Later

"DONE! You can look into the mirror now!"

I forced Alviss into my room because I didn't have the essential equipment to fix him, but all the bruises were worth it for the sight I saw. (I also manage to force him to tell me and Bell who was in my room that he was going out with Ginta for the night which made Bell very upset.)

Alviss looked into the mirror and stared at me with a look that could kill, "What have you done to my hair?! I won't forgive you for this!"

Beside forcing the kimono on him, I decided to change his hair style which was the reason I dragged him into my room. With a lot of hair gel, I managed to remove the spiky features of his hair. Without the spikes, he had long hair that touch the tip of his neck. It almost girly, but guys like Ginta like that.

"I think you look lovely," I told him sweetly.

"I will not have my hair like this!" he complained.

I sighed, "Seriously, Alviss! Ginta is asking you out! So you have to look your best!"

"I hope by best that you don't mean a girl!"

"Be grateful that I helped you!"

Alviss sighed as I forced him back into the chair.

"What else do you have to put on me?" he asked impatiently.

"This…"

I knew that Alviss wouldn't look good in makeup, so I took the pendant that I found in his room and tied it around his neck, but not where the string would tie up his hair as well. In other words messing it up. His pendant looked like a necklace now. There was one thing missing though.

"Wait here…"

I went away from Alviss and searched my back of things that I brought from Mochinoki (7) when I was transported here. I searched until I finally found my hair pin which was in shape of a Phoenix. A gift that Tio (8) made for me before she went back to the Mamodo World (9). I miss her deeply…

I went back to Alviss and asked him to hold still. He obeyed as I gently placed the hair pin in his hair. For some strange reason though, when I pinned the clip to his hair, it seemed to have been flashing brightly like the flames of Phoenix or Suzaku.

"Done!"

Alviss examined the Phoenix hair pin in his hair, "Who made this?" he asked me.

"My friend, Tio…not my friend…more like a little sister. We use to hang out together all the time. That bond we shared seem unbreakable even if she was there for a year…"

"What happened?"

My face saddened, "Her book was burned during the final battle. She went back to her world where I would never see her again. But she made that hairpin for me and also gave me her powers before she disappeared for good…"

"Megumi…"

"I thought after I find out what happened to my mother, that I would try to find a way to get to the Mamodo World where I can see her and the rest of her friends again…but it might be impossible because…"

"Because what?"

"Because there world is in Hell. Not Earth. If there was a way to open the Gates of Hell, then I would be able to see them again, but…the Gates of Hell were sealed away three years ago…no one can get in there now except the Guardian of Hell, but I don't know where he is or what he looks like, but even if I did know, he may never open the gate ever because he's a jerk, or he dosen't want that demon to come back and start it's road of bloodshed again…"

"Megumi…"

I turned to Alviss and smiled, "But that's okay! As long as there is a will, there is a way!"

********

Alviss' POV

Listening to Megumi's story hurt a lot. She's been through just as much as we all had, but who is the Guardian of Hell?

_**I**** don't know who the Guardian of Hell is, but I know that it isn't you. You're the Guardian of Earth, and you're duty is bring judgment to the world of the living.**_

_Oh. Does that judgment mean for you to kill Chess Pieces who beg for mercy?_

****

…

I stared at myself one last time to make sure that I looked okay. I still looked like a girl, but at least I'm not cross-dressing.

I just hope Ginta will like what I'm wearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

********

Normal POV

In a few more hours when the moon rose into the sky, it was time for the festival!

Team MAR got out of the castle and into the nearest town where the festival was. Bright lights, fireflies in the air, and of course booths with games to play and prizes to win.

Now checking at Team MAR was wearing, Ginta was wearing the yellow kimono that had blue kanji which read 'protect' on it. Snow wore a kimono with snowflakes on it. Dorothy wore one with pink cherry blossoms. The kimono that Snow picked for Jack was green that had a beanstalk that wrapped the kimono for the design. The kimono that Dorothy chose for Nanashi was a plain red one. Bell was wearing the aqua kimono that Megumi gave her as Edward, Babbo, and Alan were the same. Gaira decided not to come. Megumi was wearing the gold kimono with butterflies on it. Alviss was the only one who wasn't there yet.

"When is Al-chan coming?" Nanashi questioned Megumi.

"He sure takes his sweet time," Jack added.

"Just be patient! He's coming right now!" Megumi scolded.

Sure enough he appeared in front of Team MAR. All the male members of Team MAR had their eyes on the bishonen yet again for what he was wearing. The flowers glimmered in with the bright lights as the Phoenix hairpin seemed to be absorbing the light from the moon making it sparkle. Not only were those things sparkling, but the hair gel that Megumi put in his hair made the teen's hair sparkle too.

"Al-chan looks beautiful as always." -Nanashi

"And here I thought you were another dazzling girl…" -Jack

"Ginta, now is your chance," Megumi whispered to the blonde as she shoved him toward Alviss. Dorothy and Snow glared at both Megumi and Alviss for having Ginta's attention.

"Umm…Alviss…" Ginta began.

"Yeah?"

"…I was wondering if…OH WHAT THE HELL! Let's go and party!"

Ginta took Alviss by the hand as he led him toward the booths ready to play. Everyone excluding Dorothy and Snow smiled for the two.

"Why didn't you stop them?" they asked Megumi.

"It's obvious."

"NO IT ISN'T!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginta and Alviss were having a great time at the festival. Ginta was winning games left and right. It was hard to get to most of the games though because most of the males were eyeing Alviss. One of them had the nerve to ask him out because he was drunk and thought that Alviss was a girl. Ginta beat him to a pulp for even going near him.

"You didn't have to go that far Ginta-chan," Alviss told him in a girly voice.

"If I didn't then he would have taken **my** Alviss away from me," the blonde said with a grin.

The two giggled as they continued walking deeper into the festival. They didn't notice that Dorothy, Snow and the rest of Team MAR were spying on them. Megumi tried to get them to stop stalking the two, but they didn't listen. Eventually the rest of Team MAR caught up to the two boys saying that it would be best if they all stick together for the festival.

"Liars…" Alviss mumbled as he took Ginta's hand and quickly rushed away to another game. Dorothy and Snow continued to curse at the teen for taking advantage of their Ginta.

The game that Alviss wanted to play was Target Practice where you throw darts at a Chess Piece Pawn. You win if you hit the bulls eye. Ginta decided to play. He won easily. In fact he won five times in a row.

"How did you get so good Ginta?" Alviss asked him innocently.

Ginta smirked, "In my world I was one of the best when it came to winning games like this."

"I see."

The man gave the prize to Ginta which was a ball that would be used for another game.

"I don't know what to do with this. You take it Alviss." -Ginta

"…There's no use in it…" Alviss told the blonde as he tossed the ball behind him hitting something. Everyone gasped at what he hit. Alviss raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Ginta pointed in the direction where he threw the ball. Alviss turned in that direction to see that he hit the target exactly. The guy who was sitting on the chair was knocked into the water when the ball hit the target. The gasps turned into laughs at the guy who was knocked down. It was a guy with red hair that kind of looked like an octopus in the since of his hair style.

"Nice shot kid! Here's your prize!"

The man who was responsible for that game gave Alviss a toy gun which Cutey Honey used.

"…This is a Cutey Honey gun…" Alviss mumbled.

"Alviss?" Ginta was getting frightened by the dark aura that was appearing behind the teen.

"ALL RIGHT! I FINALLY GOT THE LIMITED EDITION OF HONEY'S GUN!"

Team MAR sweat dropped as the guy said, "Glad you liked it. Now who else wants to 'Dunk the Dummy'?"

The rest of Team MAR played the game to and only Ginta, Nanashi, Snow, and Alan were able to hit the target and dunk the man. The man continued to curse each time he was knocked down. When Megumi tried to hit the target with the ball, she threw it so hard that it made a gust of wind, missing the target, and only lifting Snow's Dorothy's and Alviss' kimono up a little which resulted in Alviss shooting her with the Cutey Honey gun. (**Me: It has pellet's in it, so it had to hurt.**) Once everyone stopped laughing at her Jack tried seven more times to hit the target, but kept missing.

"You really suck at this game, Jack," Ginta told him.

"SHUT UP!"

For the fun of it, Ginta and Jack took turns throwing balls at the target and Ginta hit all of them as Jack kept missing the target. The man seem to have had enough of this torture and asked some other guy to take his place which he was reluctant to, but agreed only because of a 'mission'.

_What mission are they talking about? _Alviss asked himself.

Ginta and Jack continued to play the game which tickled the teen off because it looked like the blonde was totally ignoring him.

"Umm…Ginta…"

"I BEAT YOU AGAIN JACK!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU HAD MORE EXPERIENCE!"

"Ginta…"

"Just admit you lost, or do you want to play again?"

"Ginta…"

"OF COURSE!"

"Red Vein Ginta…"

"I'm going to beat you again!"

"GINTA!"

Ginta's attention was on Alviss now, "What is it Alviss? Can't you see I'm playing?"

"You…JERK!"

Alviss ran off as Megumi chased after him. All the males glared at Ginta because they thought that Alviss was a girl and how he made a cute girl upset.

"Ginta…I think you should go after him…" Jack told the blonde.

"Yeah…but…he'll be fine with Megumi with him, so Jack, let's play one more game!"

Everybody fell over anime style except the guy with the red hair who seemed to be stalking Alviss and Megumi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alviss was sitting on the grass away from the festival as Megumi caught up to him. She sat down next to him as the teen sighed, "Ginta's such a baka…"

"That's Ginta for you," Megumi told him.

Alviss eyes saddened, "To think that Ginta would really want to go on a date with me…I'm such a fool…"

Megumi frowned, "It's not you fault that Ginta was ignoring you."

"He seems to be enjoying the game more than me…"

"Oh come on Alviss! How was he suppose to know that there was going to be a Dunk the Dummy game here?! He probably thought that it existed only in his world. I was surprised to when I saw the game."

"That's always the excuse…"

Megumi let out a groan, "Alviss, Ginta is that type of guy to be distracted by such trivial things. But that's only because he's still growing unlike some people."

"Megumi…"

"To tell you the truth I feel like he's done more growing than me. Look at me, I have the worst luck ever, and I'm still immature even though I'm like four years older than him. He makes me feel like a kid…"

"Megumi…"

"But that won't stop me from getting what I want! Someday I'll find a way to get rid of my bad luck, and mature into a beautiful where my boyfriend will accept me." Megumi pulled off a flower off of the ground that the fireflies were flying over, "Just like this sunflower."

Alviss smiled, "But Megumi, I don't think your boyfriend cares if your mature or not. As long as you love him and he loves you than that's all that really matters."

Megumi was surprised at what Alviss said. She scoffed, "You're like that flower."

"Hmm?"

"You're more like a rose Alviss. The thorns prevent anyone from touching it, but only the things that the rose loves will allow it to touch it without the thorns hurting it. Just like you."

"Does that mean-"

"Yep. One day, Ginta will pass through the darkness in your heart that will lead to the real you."

Alviss blushed at the compliment, "Thank you, Megumi. You made me feel a lot better now. I think I can talk to Ginta about it."

"If he isn't still playing Dunk the Dummy..."

"What?! Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Don't say anymore…"

Alviss was about to get up and run back to the festival when he crashed into someone. He fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, you jerk!"

Alviss ignored the guy or guys that he crashed into as he dusted dirt off his kimono. He was about to walk away when one of them grabbed his arm.

"What the hell? Let go!"

"A feisty target that refuses to apologize. That's rare these days. Not when they see us."

Alviss turned around and froze. _Shit! Why did I leave my ÄRM at the castle?!_

The guys who grabbed him were all Chess Pieces. Each wearing a Bishop earring. There leader (the one who had Alviss in his grasp) was the guy who was the victim of the Dunk the Dummy game.

"LET HIM GO!"

The Bishops forgot about Megumi who was write behind them. She knocked them away with a really hard kick. All but the leader was knocked down.

"I forgot about you," the Bishop said with a sigh.

Megumi was about to kick him to, but unlike the other Bishops was able to block the kick easily.

"You're making this too easy girl," the leader Occa hissed as he knocked the girl into the ground.

"MEGUMI!"

Occa began stepping on her back continuously as Megumi couldn't get back up.

"You basterd! _Suzaku help me out here!_"

**********_I would if I could, but this guy is a fire user, and…my flames would just make him stronger…_**

_YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_

Occa tightened his grip on Alviss as the teen groaned in pain, "It's a shame that you can't use those flames to defeat me. Now I will take you back to Kuno."

"Kuno ordered you to-"

"He didn't give me all the details. I can't see why he can't just take you tomorrow during the semi-finals. He only told me that the demon child would be no competition for him, and to capture him ASAP. Seriously."

Occa started to drag Alviss off, but the teen held his ground and refused to let the Bishop do as he pleased. Occa was not pleased.

"Move it you demon slut, or I'll have to get rough," Occa threatened.

Alviss reached into his pocket (his kimono had pockets in it.) and got out Honey's gun, "I won't submit to the likes of you!"

Alviss fired the gun. The pellet hit Occa in the nuts as Occa had to hold onto it. He released him as the teen ran over to Megumi.

"Megumi, are you okay?" he asked her.

"No…I think my back's broken. Curse my bad luck…"

"Sigh If that's it then you suck…"

"Shut up…"

Before the two could react, Occa punched the teen in the back as Alviss fell to the ground.

"I didn't want to do this," he mumbled evilly as he picked up Alviss by his hair.

"Alviss!"

"Shut up bitch!" Occa yelled and kicked the girl in the face, "You're coming with me now!"

"GINTA! HELP!"

The Summoner of Heaven seemed to hear his call as a figure came out of nowhere and punched Occa so hard that he would have seen stars. Occa was sent flying dropping the teen as Ginta caught Alviss in his arms.

"Alviss, are you okay?"

There was no response because Alviss was focusing on the pain that Occa caused when he yanked at his hair. He was able to get out a soft 'yes', but that was it. Ginta then went over to Megumi and helped her sit up. The blonde then glared at the Chess Piece.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you touch my Alviss! You're going down!"

When the blonde said that the blonde gave a hard kick in the Bishop's balls to make him vulnerable to the next attack. Ginta punched Occa in the face so hard that it sent him soaring into the sky turning him into a star.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Megumi shouted at the Chess Piece. She looked at the other Chess Pieces and grinned, "YOU GUYS gO TO HELL TOO! CHAZIRU SAIFODON!"

Megumi summoned a sword that was powered up by her anger of the Chess Pieces. The angelic like sword became more demonic as she thought about them trying to capture Alviss on a beautiful night like this. Ginta was trembling in fear as Alviss buried his head in Ginta's kimono (**Me: He's not going into it.**) so he didn't have to se the furious Megumi. Finally the sword was so demonic that she had to let go of it. The sword moved on it's own and stabbed all the Chess Pieces sending them flying and turning them into stars.

"HELL YEAH!"

Megumi turned toward the two boys and sweat dropped. She really scared them.

"Umm, you guys can forget about that move. I won't use it often if I scare you this badly."

"R-Right…" Ginta shook of his fear and looked down at Alviss who was still burying his head into his kimono. "Are you okay Alviss? They didn't hurt you that much?"

Alviss looked up at the blonde, "They did…this is the reason why I hate my hair this long…"

"…Well, they're gone now. There's no need to worry."

"Right…"

******A**lviss got off of the blonde slightly embarrassed at the way he buried his face in the blonde's kimono. He had to admit though that it smelled so good like daffodil fragments. The teen was about to change his hair style back into the original spiky hair style when Ginta stopped him, "For this night, leave it the way it is. You look more beautiful with your hair down then your hair up.

Alviss blushed madly as he stopped himself from fixing his hair. The moment between the two was ruined when the rest of Team MAR appeared and asked them what was with all the screaming.

"It was nothing. Megumi being her perverted self again," Alviss said quickly.

"HEY!"

"If that's the case then why is there some dirt on your kimono? Plus your hair is sticking up." -Dorothy

"Crap…"

_HAHA!_

Alviss quickly dusted his kimono. Nanashi and Jack continued to mock him which got the teen to shoot the glares at the two. The two stopped there mockery immediately.

"Can we go back to the festival now? I want to play Dunk the Dummy again!" Ginta complained.

"I WANT TO EAT!" Jack spat at the blonde.

"…Damn…"

With that Team MAR went back to the festival. Megumi was behind all of them as she smiled at them, _This might be the last night we can spend together…even though I've only been with them for almost two days…because the semi-finals…seem very harsh for Team MAR…_

"MEGUMI! ARE YOU COMING?!" Jack asked her.

"COMING!"

Megumi ran toward them and Team MAR seemed to enjoy the night, but they would have to go back to the castle soon to discuss who was going to fight in the semi-finals.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Chess Piece headquarters…

"You failed to meet the requirements Kuno…" Kaolla mumbled.

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

Because Occa couldn't bring back Alviss, Kuno failed his dare. He was both relieved and disappointed on how the events turned out. He was relieved that Alviss wasn't captured. That way he could enjoy toying with the teen and teach him a very important lesson in tomorrows fight. He was disappointed in Occa forgetting that he ordered him to capture Alviss because he was doing a dare. Additionally, he wanted Honey's gun. Because of this, Kuno decided to sulk in his room and read the last volume of Cutey Honey. He was still on the same page as last time, and it seemed that he would never be able to finish it for two reasons. One Kaolla was annoying the shit out f him preventing him from reading. The second reason is that he might be alive after the match with Alviss.

"As your punishment, I will be with Pozun to declare the matches for the semi-finals tomorrow."

"Not like you were going to do that anyway. You just want to watch your sister win her match."

"Maybe…"

Kuno gave her a serious stare, "Just remember Kaolla, I might not be alive tomorrow. If I die, I want you to continue on with the Chess Piece Manga Group without me. I want that group to continue even after the person who supplies the mangas is gone. I also want you to know-"

"Stop being all sappy. You're going to win tomorrow and complete your mission. End of story."

"…I don't know about that…"

"…Is it because you see Alviss as a son that you might lose the match tomorrow."

"…Yeah…"

"That's bullshit! You know what will happen if you lose tomorrow! Ian will kill you right on the spot for failing to capture Alviss' three times!" Tears started to form in the cheetah girl's eyes, "I don't want to lose another member of the Manga Group. To me, every member is a family member that I never had beside Chaton. I already lost Aqua because she lost to Nanashi (10)…I don't want to lose you Kuno…your like a father I never had…"

Kuno smiled, "Well…I do see the Manga Group as a family I lost in my world, but before you guys were Alviss, Mary, Naru, and the Cross guards." He patted the girl on the head, "Which me luck for tomorrow."

"I will…we all will…" Kaolla whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

********

Megumi's POV

The festival was fun, but it was time for us to go and get some rest for the big match tomorrow. After we arrived at the castle everyone changed into their original clothes before meeting in the meeting room except Alviss. I really am starting to hate it when they exclude Alviss from these discussions. The topic was about who should participate in the battle tomorrow.

"Judging from the information we got on all three days, it is highly likely that it will be a six on six battle tomorrow," Dorothy began, "The only one's confirmed to be in the battle tomorrow are Kuno and Ian. The rest are probably Knight class."

"That means someone's sitting out again…" -me

"Megumi, someone always has to sit out." -Nanashi

"Oh…" -me

"I know I'm fighting tomorrow." -Ginta

"I am too." -Dorothy

"And me." -Snow

"I need to let my anger out on one of those Knights." -Nanashi

"If I stay out of one more round then I'm going to rust." -Alan

"That's a first." -Ginta

"…Count me out…" -Jack

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JACK?!" we all shouted at him.

"Alviss can't participate in the next round, because if he does, he'll be walking into Kuno's hands, and we can't allow that."

"I know…but I'm not strong enough. Last night, I couldn't do a thing against Phantom. I failed to protect Alviss…and because of that, I have to become stronger." Jack turned to Gaira, "Gaira-san will you train me until the semi-finals is over?"

Gaira reluctantly agreed. Ginta frowned, "Then who's the last person to enter?"

"You could always pick Megumi." -Jack

"Me?!" -me

"Yeah. That spiritual arrow that you fired at Phantom was so powerful! You could probably knock out a Knight with one hit."

"About that…I didn't do it." -me

"Huh?" -Ginta

"I called for help telepathically. He'll kill me if I call him again since when I called him last night…he was on a date…and he was pissed off with me interrupting it…"

"Can't you call for another backup-"

I glared at Ginta, "I said no Ginta. I think Alviss should fight in the next round."

"But-"

"You're being overprotective over him. He's not a kid! He's two years older than you. He can take care of himself."

"You don't know what's been happening recently! Ever since the War Game started, he's been targeted by Kuno and other Chess Pieces! If you have a saying to that then-"

"This is why Alviss went to help you guys last night! You tried to protect him, but you only caused more pain for him. You made it seem like he's a child that needs protection. He's stronger now then back then. You have to give him a chance to defeat a Knight!"

"But what happens when Suzaku takes over and he ends up killing him brutally?" -Nanashi

"He won't! Alviss can control that Guardian if he just tried! He's afraid of that bird! That's why it's always taking control of him whenever it wants to!"

I let that sink into Ginta and was about to give an answer when Alviss came barging into the room. The reason why he didn't come on time was because he was fixing his hair. It was spiky again. He changed his kimono back into his original clothes. The pendant was still around his neck. The Phoenix hair pin was pinned on the rope of the pendant so it dangled in front of the pendant making the pin glow sapphire because of the sapphire gem in the pendant.

"Ginta…" he began, "Let me fight Kuno for tomorrow's match."

I smiled. That's the real Alviss right there.

"You can't Alviss! You'll be falling into Kuno's trap!" Ginta protested.

"Ever since I encountered him I've been running away from him not even trying to fight back. I don't know why I acted like that. At first I thought it was fear, but after thinking about it, Kuno might be someone I know…and because of that, I refused to face him, but not anymore/ I have to prove to him that I'm not a coward anymore, and to see if he really is someone from my past…so please Ginta…let me fight in tomorrow's match."

"Alviss…"

The rest of Team MAR was urging him to let the Guardian to participate in the semi-finals. Finally Ginta agreed to let him fight, but on one condition, "No matter what happens, don't lose to him. Even if he turns out to be someone from your past."

"Got it 'captain-chan'!" Alviss said in delight.

I turned away from the touching scene. In reality I wanted to fight in tomorrow's match to teach Kuno a lesson about tricking girls like me, but this fight was between Alviss and Kuno…if that is even his real name. All I can do is sit on the sidelines and cheer for them and praying for their victory. _Good luck everyone…I might just train with Jack…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

********

Me: Chapter 20 done! That was like one of the longest chapters I have ever written!

Yohko: You put a flashback in it. That's why it's long.

Eiji comes out of nowhere.

Eiji: I want Honey's gun too, nya! It's not fair if Alviss gets one!

Me: Peace Eiji. You're get one soon.

Eiji: YAY!

Me: Anyway there were a lot of numbers I put up for explaining. Sigh This is going to be long…

1. Ryu-o is from RG Veda. The first of the six stars killed by Asurha which is the reason why I hate him or her. In my story I revived him because I don't think it was fair that he was killed. He was the youngest member that had nothing to do with the war.

2. Ryu-o was referring to the last chapter where Megumi contacted Neji and he got pissed off of her for ruining his date with Lettuce.

3. Rurubell is a character from Megami Paradise. This anime hasn't been released in English and probably never will as this OVA series spans to two episodes. All the characters are girls. No males are in this anime. The main character is Lilith, but Rurubell is the second main character as she is the youngest of the four angels. You can tell because of her chibi look and pink hair. She's my favorite character.

4. Kazuki (Goku) is a character from Maburaho. The anime where three girls Yuna (Aussa), Kuriko (Yohko), and Rin (Me) are after Kazuki's genes but end up falling in love with him. Kazuki is very generous which was the reason why Ryu-o told Megumi to call him because he has a high probability of helping her without complaints.

5. Ryu-o was referring to the relationship that Megumi had with all the Priests. Megumi's relationship with them is like the Love Hina girl's affection to Keitaro. Kiyomaro which is Megumi's boyfriend is like Naru, but less aggressive. Megumi's relationship with Neji is suppose to be like Kanako's but after three years he changed and is very aggressive with her which means in fighting. Megumi's relationship with Kazuki is like Mitsumi's as he is the only one of all the Priests that is kind to her no matter what even when Megumi accidentally pulls off perverted stunts. He is the reason though why Megumi and Kiyomaro are together. As for Ryu-o he's just there but maybe more like Naru's younger sister Mei.

6. The boxer that Kuno was referring to was Rolan's. Kuno is the prime suspect of male boxers getting stolen, so when Occa stole his he was mentioning not Rolan because Rolan panics easily and might bring all the male Knights to come to him and beat him up.

7. Mochinoki is a fictional city where Konjiki No Gash Bell or Zatch Bell takes place. Kiyomaro and Megumi live here.

8. Tio or Tia is Megumi's Mamodo or Demon. She lent Megumi her powers to remember he by. Gash or Zatch did the same thing to Kiyomaro.

9. Mamodo World or Demon World is where the Mamodos or Demons live in. Gash or Zatch is currently the new king of the Mamodo World.

10. The real reason why Kaolla hates Nanashi. Because he beat Aqua(even though it was a draw) Rapunzel and Girom killed her which meant a lost in the Chess Piece Manga Group as Aqua was a very important member and of course a little sister that Kaolla never had.

Yohko: So long…

Me: And now for the preview…

"Time to take off the disguise!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you of all people join the Chess Pieces?!

"Simple. I wanted the power to crush everything in my way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suzaku won't obey you anymore demon child. Just surrender now, so you won't suffer anymore."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ALVISS! DON'T LET HIM DRAG YOU DOWN! FIGHT THE PAIN AND DEFEAT HIM!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alviss, my purpose for fighting you was for you to accept Suzaku as a part of you instead of a nuisance, and to rely on your Sukka form more than your ÄRM because I predict that you will be using your Guardian powers more than ÄRM in the future. I which you luck…the only regret I have now is not being able to finish that Cutey Honey volume after I realized what that page meant, not being able to see how the Chess Piece Manga Group grows, and of course not being able to see your growth and accomplishments. Pozun, I forfeit the match."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

********

Me: Two things. One the only matches I will be writing about in the next chapter is Alan's match with Chaton (because this episode was funny) and Alviss' important match with Kuno (very heartbreaking.) Everyone else's match will be mention after a flashback, but won't be showed. The second thing is that if you don't guess who Kuno is now before the next chapter, then I'll ask you this… "Have you really been reading my story?! I gave hints through the arc before the semi-finals on who he is!"

Yohko: Only Kyatsu and you know who it is. Aussa and I are left in the dark.

Eiji: Hoi-hoi!

Yohko: And Eiji.

Me: Anyway please review. The next chapter won't be a while because I'm going to perfect the scenes, so I'm working on a new Prince of Tennis/Chobits/Maho Romantic crossover called Project: Mecha Romance. My sister gave me the ideas, so please tune into that story and The Song of Hope. My Prince of Tennis stories will not be neglected! Glares at people who won't read it Please read my Prince of Tennis stories, and the next chapter will be up sometime near the end of the month or sooner if I have time. Ja ne!


	21. Kuno's Last Breath

Kuno's Last Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, Kisame, and Occa who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, Neji is from Naruto, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey, and Golden Boy.

Me: It's the moment you been waiting for! The semi-finals!

Yohko: YAY!

Me: After this chapter, I don't have to put Snow back in for the next 11 chapters!

Aussa: YAY!

Me:…Too bad this is the last chapter that Kuno will appear in. If you guys don't know who he is, you're find out after Alan's match with Chaton. Enjoy the chapter and make sure to cry when it's over. This chapter is very gory, but I will not change the rating…

Chapter 21: Kuno's Last Breath

* * *

** Normal POV**

The next morning Gaira took Jack and Megumi to the training gate to train their mind and body. Well Jack needed the training since Megumi couldn't participate in the War Games. Megumi used her magic powers with the help of Kazuki—who gladly decided to help her—to create a clone, so she could watch the match and stand in the crowd with Bell while she trained.

Team MAR was outside when Pozun teleported the six members to the Mushroom Field.

"Wow! There are so many mushrooms!" -Ginta

"Are they edible?" -Babbo

-Sweatdrop- "I don't think so. Besides, they're too big." -Snow

"Anyway, I rather not eat a mushroom colored like this." -Dorothy

"Right, Dorothy-chan." -Nanashi

"They obviously look poisonous." -Alan

"Even so, what's with this field?" -Ginta

"The big mushroom in the middle is the one we're fighting on." -Alviss

A few minutes the Chess Pieces appeared. Only three of them showed up at first covered in clothes to hide their identity, then Ian showed up. The last two Chess Pieces two appear were Kuno and another Knight who was arguing with him.

"This manga hasn't been released yet, so get your hands off it!" the Knight…or rather Bishop yelled. It was apparent to Team MAR that the Chess Piece was a she.

"BUT I WANT TO READ GOLDEN BOY!"

"YOU CAN READ IT AFTERWARDS!"

The girl kicked him in the leg which made him fall over and drop the manga. The girl caught it.

"Dick. Go listen to your CD player."

"You're mean…" The comedy routine was over when Kuno got up and put on his headsets to listen to some music.

"The magical power of each of them is incredibility high. They're all probably Knight Class." -Alviss

"Knight class…" -Snow

Alan put a hand on Snow's shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

"Alan…"

"I'll be the first to batter up."

On the Chess Pieces side of the field.

"He's one of the hero's of the last war. The second strongest man in the War Games six years, and the strongest man this time around" -Koga

"No duh, fat ass! Only a fool wouldn't know that!" -Kuno

"Don't stat that crap Kuno!" -Chaton

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Chaton, just follow the plan and go!" -Kuno

"You don't have to tell me that." She replied, jumping onto the field.

"That girl's seems pretty fast." -Alviss

"It doesn't matter. Alan's going, so we have an automatic win." -Babbo

Alan jumped on top of the giant mushroom ready to engage a fight. "Why not take off that cloak off already, Knight?"

Kuno snickered as Chaton sighed, "Not all of us are Knights. I'm a Bishop."

"What? That girl is a Bishop?" -Babbo

"She's still no match for Alan, then." -Dorothy

"It'll be an easy win for him." -Ginta

Chaton giggled evilly, "But let me tell you. I'm the strongest of the three remaining bishops! The strongest compared to my sister Kaolla."

Alan smirked, "If Kaolla is that cheetah girl, then this should be interesting... Show me the real power of the strongest Bishop!"

A few minutes later Pozun appeared with Kaolla on his back.

"Please get off of me, Kaolla…" he mumbled to the cheetah girl.

"Fine!"

She got off of Pozun as the purple dwarf stretched his back complaining about getting a cramp.

"GO CHATON! SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!" Kaolla cheered.

"…What an annoying cheetah…" Pozun mumbled before turning his attention to the fighters, "We will now start the first round. MAR—Alan, Chess Piece—Chaton, BATTLE COMMENCE!"

Chaton decided to start things off quite recklessly as she jumped into the air and removed her cloak revealing to Team MAR her cat ears and cat tail.

"Let me introduce myself better. Nya! I'm Chaton-chan, nya!" The cat girl copied the Sailor Moon pose, "I'm gonna play with you, nya!"

Silence.

"What's with that girl?" -Ginta

"Neko ears…?" -Dorothy

"What a pity. If it was an ugly girl then there would be no problem taking her out, but for a cute girl like that to get hurt by Alan…" -Babbo

"But she could be strong for all we know." -Snow

"Regardless, Alan will win no matter what." -Alviss

"True." -Snow

"Look that the old man! He's speechless, and he doesn't know what to do!" -Ginta

Alan turned toward Team MAR and asked, "Hey, can someone switch with me?"

All of Team MAR except Alviss laughed at him.

"Why?" -Ginta

"Don't you get it? Alan can't get the motivation to fight that girl." -Babbo

"Oh, I see! Nice going old man! Great confidence!" -Ginta

"If I must, I'll switch with you." -Dorothy

"That's a negative. Once a match is called you can't switch competitors," Pozun told them, "The match will resume."

Kaolla and Kuno were laughing at Alan too, but not because of the 'great confidence' comment.

" Hey old man, you have no choice!" -Ginta

"I'm sure it will be an easy win, but you will have to do it." -Nanashi

"Good luck!" -Snow

Alan slumped a little more as dark clouds appeared over his head.

"Old man, if you're not coming, I'm going after you." She held out her hand, "Weapon ÄRM Para Claw, nya!" Her hand sparkled gold as she raced over to Alan and started attacking him with her sharp claws which he dodged them all. At first Team MAR thought that he was checking her moves out, but when they noticed that his movements weren't right, so they started to worry.

"Old man, use your Air Hammer!" Ginta called out.

"Shut up! I know!" Alan shouted. The old man went on the offensive and used his Air Hammer. Chaton was able to dodge the first to blasts, but couldn't with the third one as that blast was a direct hit on her stomach. She was sent flying to the ground.

"It's over!" -Ginta

"Nee-san!" Kaolla shouted.

"Oh…look!" -Snow

Chaton struggled to get to her feet, but she couldn't. She fell to the ground again. It was then when she started crying and complaining on how the attack hurt.

"Now, she's crying?" -Ginta

"Poor girl..." -Nanashi

Alan took three huge steps back which was when Team MAR noticed that something was definitely wrong with him.

"What's wrong with the old man?" Ginta asked.

"Could it be an affect of an ÄRM?" -Babbo

"No, that can't be it, she hasn't activated anything but that claw." -Dorothy

"Then why?" -Ginta

"Maybe it's a personal problem with Alan-san? _…Why isn't Suzaku saying anything sarcastic?_" -Alviss

"…I just remembered…" Snow began as Team MAR's attention was to her, "Alan is…Alan is…"

"'Alan is…'?" -Team MAR

"'Alan is…'?" -Megumi and Bell

"Alan is…afraid of cats!" Snow declared. (1)

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"N-Nani? Alan has a fear of cats?" -Alviss

"Yes, unfortunately…" -Snow

"Hmm…was it because he was inside Edward?" Babbo questioned.

"That could be." -Snow

"It's possible." -Dorothy

"Still, that's so lame." -Ginta

They all start laughing at Alan, "Shut up!"

They stop laughing when Ginta brings up, "Wait… something isn't right."

"How so?" -Nanashi

"I mean, the old man has Meriro-san, the Guardian ÄRM." -Ginta

"It's true that she has cat ears…" -Alviss

"I just thought cat-eared girls were his taste." -Dorothy

"Additionally, wasn't Al-chan wearing cat ears, and cat tail three days ago?" -Nanashi

"Yeah… I was…" -Alviss

"He didn't react because Alviss is a guy!" -Dorothy

"That's harsh Dorothy…" -Alviss

They all start laughing again as Alan shouted at them, "She's an ÄRM, so that's alright! And a fake costume doesn't mean anything either!"

"BUT IT WAS REAL!" Alviss shouted, W_hen my tail was being bitten by Edward, it hurt like hell!_

Chaton giggled evilly as she stood up. The whole time everyone was making fun of Alan, she was able to recover from the attack, "I see, I see. I heard a great tip for me, nya." Chaton walked closer to Alan as the old man kept taking steps back. "Hey, hey, old man. It sounds like you can't handle me. _Not like I already knew from Kuno. _Lucky me!"

"Don't come closer to me, brat!"

"Don't be saying that. Some people say that 'no' is another form of 'yes', nya!"

"Cut the crap! I'm going to Air Hammer you!"

"Hmm…in that case…I'll make you come closer to me, nya!" Chaton got out a Nature ÄRM called Setaria which resembled one of those toys that cats use to play with, "Nya…nya!" Chaton started waving it like a normal person would, but waving it made Alan to walk up to her against his will. Once he was in range, Chaton used her Para Claw to scratch at him. The claw had some kind of paralysis serum in it because Alan couldn't move even after the affect of the Nature ÄRM wore off. She then clobbered him with at least eleven Neko Punches. The last punch sent the old man soaring up and down into the ground. Chaton did another Sailor Moon pose.

_Dammit! I shouldn't of had gone first…_ Alan mumbled to himself.

Chaton then walked over to Alan. She leaned closer and closer to him until finally her lips met with his…

__

3...2...1...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

Alan started rolling on the ground after the kiss.

"Don't be so embarrassed, nya. You're so cute, nya!" -Chaton

"Go Chaton!" Kuno shouted who turned off his music because he heard a scream.

"I knew she liked him…" -Kaolla

Alviss had a stunned looked on his face, "I have never seen Alan-san like this…" the teen put his hand over his head and sighed, "And I wish I never had. "-Sweatdrop-

"And…he's suppose to be the strongest among us… Yeah right…" -Ginta

"Alan's strong right?" Bell asked Megumi.

"He is…I think…" Megumi answered.

Alan was mad now, "You've gone a little overboard, cat girl. I'll make you regret making me mad. With this special ÄRM…"

"He's going to use that ÄRM he got from Caldia!" -Snow

"Right, I wonder what type of ÄRM it is. I'm exited!" -Ginta

Alan was searching one of his pockets for the ÄRM, but it wasn't in there. He started searching all of his pockets until his face went dumb.

"Something is wrong…" -Snow

"But, he couldn't have…right?" -Dorothy

Alan turns to Team MAR, "I DON'T HAVE IT!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

-Sweatdrop- "Old Man! You forgot to bring your ÄRM with you?!" Ginta yelled

-Sweatdrop- "Unbelievable…" -Nanashi

"BAKA! ALAN YOU BAKA!" -Snow

"Can't be…Alan of all people. -laughs in disbelief-" -Alviss

"-Red Vein- GO AHEAD AND DROP DEAD!"-Dorothy

"I can't believe Alan actually forgot his ÄRM…" -Kuno

"And he's supposed to exceed you in one…two places?" -Kaolla

"…I think so…" -Kuno

"Alan is an amazing person, right?" Bell asked Megumi.

"Yeah, I believe so," Megumi answered.

Chaton laughed at the old man, "Then let's end this, nya. Guardian ÄRM Bururu!" the cat girl summoned a bull dog that charged at Alan.

"Old man!" -Ginta

"Alan, get away from there!" -Snow

Alan laughed evilly, "You baka! If it's a dog, I can defeat it!" Alan punched the dog in the face which sent it flying making it disappear, "Gone in one hit!"

"Way to go old man!" -Ginta

"Now that's our Alan!" -Snow

"No! wait!" -Alviss

When the smoke was cleared from the Guardian ÄRM vanishing, Chaton was already preparing her final attack, "Bururu was only a decoy. Meow Meow Blast!" Chaton fired a blast of light that was a direct hit on Alan, which caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Alan was down and out. Pozun went over to the field to check. He then declared Chaton the winner. The cat girl did yet another Sailor moon pose. She then went back to her side of the field where she got praised by Kuno and Kaolla.

Ginta and Nanashi carried the old man back to their side of the field.

"Are you okay, Alan-san?" -Alviss

"Who knew that you had such a weakness!" -Ginta

"It's so lame!" -Dorothy

Alan continued to chant 'I hate cats' over and over again until Snow put a bag with an ice cube in it on his forehead.

"Are you all right?" Snow asked him.

"I'm not all right…" Alan answered.

"This is the first time I have seen you lose." -Snow

"You're so lame, old man. Weren't you the strongest of all of us?" -Ginta

"Don't be like Nanashi losing to a little girl after being so cocky before the match." -Babbo

"HEY!" -Nanashi

"Actually, he lost without going easy on her, so he's even **more **stupid and lamer than Nanashi." -Dorothy

"That's harsh Dorothy-chan…" -Nanashi

"She's right." -Ginta

Alan sat up, "Shut up! If I was in top condition, she would have been…" he was cut off as Dorothy started making cat noises. Not wanting to hear the noises of a cat he, covered his ears to block out the sound.

"Look at him Gintan, he's so funny!"

"Yeah?"

Ginta started making cat noises with Dorothy and soon the two were torturing the old man for losing. He yelled at them to stop, but they just laughed it off.

"Don't toy with Alan so much…" -Snow

No one was listening to her as they continued to make fun of him. Nanashi made matters worse by joining in. Alviss was about to yell at them to stop since the situation was serious, but he couldn't because he was worried about Suzaku.

Suzaku…what's wrong?

I don't feel good…I feel uneasy…I feel like I want to fly away in the freedom…

Suzaku…

Don't worry about me and let's focus on the second battle!

Okay...

* * *

Pozun finally announced that the break was over, so all the teasing stopped.

"Who's going to go next?" Pozun asked.

Chaton turned to Kuno who went back to listening to music. She took the headset out of his ears and gave the CD player to Kaolla.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Kuno asked her rather annoyed at the cat girl.

"It's your turn, Kuno! You promised that you would fight after me!" Chaton told him.

"You also have to complete your mission!" Kaolla added.

"I get it! I get it! I wanted to finish the Cutey Honey song though…"

"Stop being a dick and get your ass on the field!" Kaolla shouted.

"Whatever! You're still a bitch."

Kaolla was about to protest when Magical Lou stopped her from attacking him, "Bastard…after what he said last night…"

Kuno jumped to the field.

"So who's going to fight Kuno-" Pozun was cut off.

"The amazing bishonen Kuno!" Kuno shouted at Pozun as he flicker his hair.

"Whatever. Which member of Team MAR is fighting?"

Alviss turned toward Ginta to make sure it was all right to go. Ginta nodded his head in agreement as Alviss jumped down to the field.

"Lucky! I get to fight you!" Kuno said cheerfully.

Alviss gave him the silent treatment to Kuno's disappointment.

"MAR—Alviss! Chess Piece—Kuno! BEGIN BATTLE!" Pozun declared.

Kuno decided to attack first with his Weapon ÄRM Butterfly Sword. Alviss countered with his 13 totem pole. The two were at it as Kuno kept striking twice in a row.

"You noticed didn't you Nanashi?" Dorothy asked the thief.

"Yeah. He's aiming for the pendant that Al-chan is wearing," Nanashi answered.

_The pendant that had a picture of the people he considered family. _Ginta thought to himself.

Alviss seemed to notice this and leaped back. He used Suzaku's powers to fire an Ember attack at Kuno, but Kuno was able to catch the fireball easily.

"No way!" -Alviss

"He caught the attack?!" -Alan

"An attack like this is nothing. Watch, I'll throw it back!"

Kuno threw the fireball back at Alviss with such speed that the teen couldn't dodge it. He didn't have to though because it seemed like an invisible barrier was preventing the fire from hitting him.

"…Stupid bird," Kuno mumbled. He looked at his hands and sure enough they were burned. It seemed like some skin was coming off though, "It's almost time…"

Alviss wasn't listening as he summoned the 13 Totem Pole Guardian Version to attack Kuno from underneath. Kuno was so distracted by his peeled skin that he didn't notice until the last minute. The longed haired brunette was able to move out of the way, but it managed to cut his cheek. Blood was suppose to come out, but instead his skin was peeled away.

"What's going on? His face his peeling away!" -Snow

"Yeah…that's not normal!" -Dorothy

Suzaku, why is his face peeling.

He's like a snake, Alviss. They shed their skin every once in a while, but something isn't right though…it's like he's trying to hid something.

There's only one way to find out.

Alviss turned his Guardian back into the Rod Version, and managed to hit Kuno in the eye. He wasn't injured that much, but he pulled back to late, and it seemed like something broke.

"God dammit! My contacts broke!" Kuno complained.

When he looked at his opponent, everybody noticed. One of his brown eyes was blue when the contacts broke.

"What just happened? One of his eyes is blue." -Ginta

"It's a disguise to hide who he really is…" Alan mumbled.

"A disguise?" Nanashi questioned.

Kuno smiled, "Good job Alan! You caught me. Well it figures. You know me so well that you would notice."

"What are you talking about? I never met you in my entire life!"

Kuno sighed, "You're growing old Alan…you and Gaira. That's why you guys forgot about me…"

"What is he talking about?" Ginta asked Alan.

"I don't know."

Kuno turned to Alviss, "Do you remember me Alviss?"

"What are you talking about?!"

Kuno frowned, "You guys…really forgot about me. I'm the forgotten now…oh well! It's time to take off my disguise! That way you'll remember me."

Kuno threw a smoke bomb on the ground to hide himself in it. When the smoke was gone so was the disguise. The man looked younger. He had spiky brown hair, and blue eyes and he was wearing a red and black jacket. It was not from MAR Heaven, that was for sure. The man was…

**The moment you've been waiting for! Kuno really is… **(2)

"Yukito?!"

"That's me!" 'Kuno announced.

_I was wondering when you would take that disguise off. _Kaolla thought to herself.

The audience and Alan gasped at Yukito's appearance.

"It's Yukito!" they all shouted.

"Who is he?" Ginta asked Alan who was still shocked that it was Yukito.

"Yukito…he's the fourth strongest warrior and the youngest in MAR Heaven after Danna, me, and Gaira. After the War Games when Danna and Phantom killed each other, Yukito told us that he would go on a journey to become stronger and come back when the next War Games appeared," Alan shot a glare at the brunette, "We assumed that he was dead, but now…"

Ginta examined the look on Alviss' face. He was beyond shocked. He was…

"How could you of all people join the Chess Pieces?!"

"Simple. I want the power to crush everything in my way. Plus I wanted to change my name to something cool instead of a sissy name."

"No…that's not what you told me six years! When you left on that journey you told me…that you would help MAR Heaven when the Chess Pieces returned, so WHY ARE YOU WITH THEM?!"

"Alviss, I think you misunderstood what I said six years ago. When I meant help MAR Heaven," Yukito's face became sadistic, "I meant to help MAR Heaven be take over by the Chess Pieces, and the easiest way to do that is to join the War Games and get the 'demon child' and the stupid bird."

Everyone was shocked at what the fourth strongest warrior said. He had betrayed them all.

"…H…HOW COULD YOU!?" Alviss cried out as he shot another Ember attack at Yukito. Yukito took out another double edge sword called the Rune Tooth (3) and cut the fireball in half.

"That's not going to hurt me. In fact none of your fire attacks will hurt me anyway. As long as I have this Rosetta Ring on. (4) Too bad," Yukito taunted.

"Dammit! EMBER!" Alviss fired another fireball as Yukito didn't move from his spot and took the hit. Sure enough the Rosetta Ring absorbed the fireball.

"Why must we keep doing this? I _should_ be reading Cutey Honey now…" Yukito mumbled, "When are you going to give up?"

"Never!" FIRE SPIN!"

**_Alviss! Don't let your emotions take control of you!_**

Alviss fired a ring of flames that surrounded Yukito. The brunette sighed as the Rosetta Ring absorbed the fire.

"That was much stronger, but must your demon suffer from those fire techniques?"

"Nani?"

"That demon bird is wounded every time you use fire moves that are powered by fear, hate, sorrow, or rage. I wonder if that bird ever gets tired with you…"

"What are you talking about?! _Is that true Suzaku?_"

**_…_**

"I think that bird should have some fresh air," Yukito took out an ÄRM like any other. It was different from other ÄRMs because it wasn't silver, but rather a rainbow color, "Come on out Suzaku! No need to be left in the darkness anymore!"

The ÄRM activated. When it activated Alviss fell to the ground completely drained from his powers. He suddenly began to feel a pain in his heart that wouldn't go away. He clutched it in pain and started screaming from the burning sensation.

"Alviss! What's wrong!?" Team MAR asked him.

He couldn't hear him because of what was going on. What stunned everyone and I mean everyone except Yukito was when Alviss started sprouting rainbow colored wings on his back. While that was happening Suzaku was emerging from above Alviss becoming less transparent until finally everyone could see the phoenix. The wings on the back of Alviss were completely opened as Suzaku took off flying in the sky, but circled around the battle field showing off his wings.

"It really wanted to get out of the darkness," Yukito said.

"What did you do to him?!" Ginta asked him in anger.

"Nothing. Just extracted the phoenix within him. Phoenixes like that one hate the darkness, especially the darkness in his heart."

That surprised everyone again.

"I knew it…" Megumi mumbled to herself.

"And that darkness is what causes the bloody murders! So you see it's not the Phoenix that is doing the killing, it's the demon child itself."

Alviss' world seemed to fall apart when he heard the person he admired call him 'demon child'. Yukito took the chance to activate a Dimension ÄRM. It looked more like a Weapon ÄRM as chains came out of the brunettes hands and wrapped around Alviss' neck, arms, legs, stomach, and wings.

"You can no longer move unless Suzaku obeys you and breaks the chains," Yukito mumbled.

Suzaku…please help me…

**_NO WAY! I'm free from that tainted body! I can do whatever I want now! I don't need you now!_**

_Suzaku…don't betray me!_

__

This is what you get for treating me like shit!

Team MAR was shouting at Alviss to fight back the chains and get Suzaku to obey him. However Alviss couldn't hear anything. His mind seemed lost in darkness with Yukito calling him a 'demon child' and Suzaku betraying him.

Yukito grinned, "If you can't get Suzaku to obey you in twelve minutes then this chain will take you and me to Phantom which would result in me winning the match."

That scared Team MAR. If Alviss didn't move from his spot then not only would they lose another match, but a member of Team MAR too.

"Alviss! Get up!" they all shouted. Alviss didn't respond.

Suzaku please…I don't want to be alone again…

Don't want to. Got to keep flying!

Alviss looked like he could cry any minute, _It's useless...Suzaku won't listen to me…Yukito hates me…he always hated me…no one is going to help me…and I'll have to be a tool to Phantom again…I'll be all alone again…just like those six years without Naru, and Mary…_

After five minutes, Yukito sighed, "Suzaku won't obey you anymore demon child. Just surrender now and you won't suffer anymore."

I can't do this anymore…sorry Ginta…I won't be able to keep my promise to you…

Ginta watched as Alviss fell apart in front of him, _I can't let him be hurt again…_

The blonde finally took a stand. He took one big breathe and shouted, "ALVISS! DON'T LET HIM DRAG YOU DOWN! FIGHT THE PAIN AND DEFEAT HIM!"

The shouting was so loud that Team MAR, Chaton, and Kaolla had to cover their ears.

"Stupid boy. He won't hear…you? No way!"

Alviss seemed to have heard the blonde.

**_Just like what Megumi predicted. Ginta is the light in the darkness of Alviss' heart._**

Alviss regained his confidence slowly but surely as he was able to speak to Suzaku clearly with no fear in his voice.

Suzaku, quit circling around and come back to me.

No way! I want to be free!

If you don't obey me in six minutes then we both won't have our freedom. Phantom will control until the end of time. Do you want someone like him to take control of you?

…HELL NO! I RATHER DIE THAN LET SOMEONE ELSE CONTROL ME THAT ISN'T YOU! I'm coming back to break the chains now!

Suzaku stopped circling around the fighters and swooped down. The Phoenix's body was glowing so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. Suzaku was using a Sky Attack (5) the bird crashed into the teen as his body glowed the color of the rainbow. His wings were able to break free of the chains that were binding the wings. Suzaku destroyed the chain on his body as Alviss was able to break the rest of the chains with the powers of the Guardian. He lit the chains that lead straight to Yukito. The brunette pulled away, but the flames were still coming at him. The flame then turned sculpted in a form of a Phoenix and burned Yukito. He cried out in pain, was able to shake the flames off of him.

"You won't defeat me easily Yukito," Alviss said with a grin, "Sacred Fire!" (6)

Alviss fired another flame shaped liked a Phoenix at the brunette.

"I won't fall for it twice!" Yukito told him as he dodged the flames easily, but when he did the 13 totem pole Guardian Version hit him in the back. He was able to get off of the totem pole before it went back into the ground.

"GO ALVISS!" Ginta and Megumi cheered.

Dammit. Even if I use my strongest attack, that still won't take out Yukito. Even if it did…I don't want him to die…

Then try this combo. Use me and the Sukka form.

Nani?!

At the beginning of the match he was trying to destroy the pendant. He knows that if you combine the Sukka form with my powers that he will be defeated.

You have a point, but if it doesn't work?

You have to trust me on this.

I will trust you!

Yukito flinched when he saw Alviss take off the pendant that was around his neck.

"What's he doing Alan?" Ginta asked the old man.

"I don't know. This is the first time I've seen him use the pendant."

"But he had it for six years."

"He had it for six years, but never used it."

"What powers will it have? This is very interesting…" Dorothy murmured.

**_If you forgot how to use the pendant, just open it and call out Guardian Position Earth!_**

Alviss opened the pendant and shouted the words that Suzaku told him to say," GUARDIAN POSITION EARTH!"

The teens body began to grow a rainbow colored as Suzaku swirled around him. When the bird circled around him only did the cat ears popped out in the middle of his spiky hair and the cat tail sprouted out of his butt. (7) His clothes changed drastically. Unlike the dress at the party, it was a rainbow covered costume. Additionally he was wearing gloves with claws on it, and his jeans were removed because of the rainbow gown. His shoes were adjusted a little to match the cat theme shirt. The pendant finally was attached below the neck.

**_It's not complete after all. The blue costume is now a rainbow costume, but you're still missing the final touch._**

_What?_

__

You have to achieve Armor form. Right now, you have activated 40 percent of your Guardian powers…Talk later and let's kick this guy's ass!

_Right…nya…_

Okay, here were everyone's reactions. The spectators were shocked. Megumi said it was cute as Bell was stunned that her Alviss would wear something **that** girly. Now to Team MAR and the Chess Pieces. Chaton and Kaolla complained about his costume being more adorable than theirs. You can't see Ian's, Koga's, Pinocchio's, and Lou's expression. Pozun was mumbling about the fan service for the Chess Piece Manga Group. Alan was scared of the cat costume and looked away. Nanashi and Babbo were checking him out as Dorothy and Snow gawked. Ginta blushed madly. If he was correct, the costume that Alviss wore at the festival three days ago was cute, but this was something else!

"OH! THE WONDERFUL IMAGE! WHERE'S MY CAMERA!" (8)

That was Yukito's reaction.

"Stupid pervert Yukito…the same as always…" Alviss mumbled, "You better be ready for this!"

Alviss got out his 13 Totem Pole Rod version but there was something different about it. The totem pole was glowing a rainbow colored.

The teen attacked the brunette as Yukito blocked the attacks with his Rune Tooth, but it was much harder as the attacks were getting stronger every hit.

Now Suzaku!

Right!

Alviss used his free claw to slash at Yukito's face. The claw was surrounded by a flame that wounded Yukito critically.

"This flame claw is really affected," Alviss commented.

**_It's supposed to be affective. It's close range combat. In two minutes, I will provide you with the strongest Cosplay attack._**

_Okay! I'm just going to have some fun!_

Alviss decided to play with Yukito as he alternated between the flame claw and his 13 Totem Pole Rod Version. Yukito was having a hard time dodging both of them with the damage he sustained.

_Alviss, you really have grown since the last time I saw you. _Yukito thought to himself.

After two minutes of attacking and having everyone except the Chess Pieces cheering for Alviss, it was time for that attack.

Alviss stopped his attacks and prepared his final attack with Suzaku.

"Do you actually think I would let you use that final attack?" Yukito questioned evilly as he got out his Rune Tooth.

Dorothy knew what move Yukito was going to use. It was the same move he used on her two nights ago, "Alviss! Get out of the way before he uses **that **technique!"

"What technique?" Snow asked her.

"The move that cost me to lose to him a second time," Dorothy answered.

The warning was two late as Alviss' costume was cut all over with blood stains where all the parts of the costume were ripped.

"ALVISS!" Team MAR screamed.

Alviss wasn't about to let the pain get to him. He grinned since Yukito was in rage of his attack, "Got you." Alviss used another fire move to bind Yukito's body preventing him from escape. "Shit! I was careless!" Yukito shouted.

"It's over Yukito! Honoo Sogekhei!" (9) A flame sniper appeared in Alviss' hands' He aimed it at the top of the brunettes head. He pulled the trigger and there was a huge explosion. The blast was so strong that both of them could have injured.

"ALVISS!" Ginta called out

The smoke cleared and the two of them were still standing. Yukito however had a very bloody face.

"My beautiful face is ruined! Now no guy will like me!" Yukito whined.

"Get use to it!" Alviss shouted angrily.

Yukito took one look at Alviss and laughed at him. The laugh wasn't out of mockery either, "You really have gotten stronger ever since the day I entrusted you with the pendant."

Alviss was confused, "Yukito?"

"That was one of the best matches I had in my whole life!" Yukito continued to snicker.

**_This guy is crazy…_**

"Tell me about it. He's always been like this…" Alviss mumbled to Suzaku.

"THAT'S NOT NICE ALVISS! You shouldn't keep the conversation with Suzaku to yourself. At least I found my purpose in life!"

"Come again?"

Yukito took in a deep breathe before explaining, "Alviss, my purpose in for fighting you was for you to accept Suzaku as a part of you instead of a nuisance. I also wanted you to rely on your Sukka form more than your ÄRM because I predicted in the future that you will be using your Guardian Powers more than ÄRM in the future." Kuno gave Alviss the thumbs up like the immature guy that he is, "I wish you luck!" He then frowned, "The only regret I have now is not being able to finish the Cutey Honey volume after I realized what that page meant."

"Yukito…"

"I also regret not being able to see how the Chess Piece Manga Group grows, and not being able to see your growth and accomplishments. Give my regards to Marry and Naru for me, okay?" he said in a faint smile.

"Yukito…"

Yukito turned toward Pozun and told him, "Pozun, I forfeit the match."

Everyone was surprised at his decision, Especially Chaton and Kaolla.

"Baka! Don't surrender! You know what will happen if you lose!" Kaolla warned.

"It's no use to get me out of this Kaolla. Fate as already decided my future," Yukito said with a grin.

Pozun frowned, "Acting all cocky before a match…WINNER ALVISS!"

The spectators cheered as well as Team MAR. Chaton and Kaolla were still terrified. Alviss and Alan noticed this too. All was quiet when Ian stepped up to the field, Kaolla stepped on the field too.

"Ian! Don't do it, please!"

Ian didn't listen as he punched the cheetah girl aside, shocking everyone. Ian got out an improved version of his Octopus ÄRM. He wrapped it around Yukito's body.

"I won't let you kill him Ian!" Chaton shouted as she shot out a Meow-Meow blast at him. The Knight easily deflected it back at hurt. Magical Lou caught her.

Yukito! I got to help him!

When Alviss was trying to prepare another Honoo Sogekhei attack his body was aching all over.

The hell?!

The side affect of using the strongest Cosplay attack. The body needs to wait a full day before you can attack again.

What the hell?! Don't be shitting with me! Yukito's going to die if we don't get Ian away from him! I can't let it happen-

Calm down!

It's happening again Suzaku! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER PERSON CLOSE TO ME TO DIE!

"Do you have any last worlds?" Ian asked in a bitter tone.

Yukito grinned as he got out two ÄRMs. He tossed one to Kaolla and the other to Chaton, "You two know what to do with those ÄRMs after the semi-finals!"

"YUKITO!" they shouted as they struggled to help him, but Pozun and Magical Lou prevented them from going any farther into Ian's territory.

"I have nothing left to say Ian. I just hope you open your eyes after the semi-finals," Yukito said with a sincere smile.

"YUKITO!" Alviss shouted.

Yukito turned his head toward Alviss and smiled. The last smile Alviss would see, "I'm sorry that you have to witness this…good bye…Alviss…"

The only Gory scene in this chapter…

Ian didn't say anything as he squeezed the octopus ÄRM so hard that it cut Yukito's body in half. Everyone was stunned as the lifeless body fell on the ground. Chaton and Kaolla were the first to scream out Yukito's name before they wept for their friend's death.

"So… cruel…" Ginta mumbled.

Alan was shocked but quickly recovered when he noticed a very dark aura surrounding Alviss, "Oh god no…"

Alviss was traumatized by Yukito's death. He was about to shoot a power with so much force that it might have destroyed him. Alan told Ginta to hurry up and stop him. The blonde quickly jumped to the field and stopped him from attacking Ian. It took a while for the teen to calm down, but when he did he collapsed to the ground. Ginta caught him before he did though. The blonde looked at Alviss' face, he was crying for Yukito.

"It happened again…Ginta…Yukito…is…" Alviss didn't get to finish as he fainted from the blood loss and the total shock of Yukito's death.

Ginta gave a death glare to Ian, "I won't forgive you!"

"If you want to kill me wait until the final match."

That was all that Ian said before he went back to the Chess Piece side of the field. Chaton and Kaolla took Yukito's remains and teleported away.

Gory scene done!

* * *

**Alviss' POV**

After the War Games, a ten year old Alviss along with Alan, Gaira, and Bell were standing near the end of the road that led into the mountains. Yukito was on the other side of them.

"So this is it," Gaira began.

"Yeah….I have to train to become stronger for the next War Games. I don't want people close to me die again…" Yukito sighed, "I already lost Naru, Mary, and Danna, so I don't want to lose to lose you guys too."

"It's not like we're going to die easily," Alan told him.

"True."

Yukito turned to Alviss who was crying. Bell was trying to comfort him, but nothing worked. He sighed as he patted him on the head, "I will come back Alviss. Don't worry."

"But…"

Alviss was cut off as Yukito reached into his pocket and got out a pendant with a sapphire gem embedded in it. He put it on Alviss' neck.

"This is a pendant that I got from someone important from my world. It's really precious to me. It has powers beyond imagination and only the chosen one of that pendant will it grant the powers. I hope the chosen one is you."

"Yukito…"

"Look inside it Alviss," the brunette whispered in his ear.

Alviss opened the pendant to see a picture of him, Mary, Naru, Danna, and Yukito. Alan, and Gaira were in the picture too, but because the pendant can only fit a picture of certain size, they were cut off.

"My farewell gift," Yukito told him.

"Yukito…I…"

Yukito embraced Alviss one last time like a dotting father before pulling back. He smiled at Gaira and Alan and saluted them before turning his back on them and walking toward the direction of the mountain. Never to return.

Tears started to form in Alviss' eyes, "Yukito…don't leave me!"

"I'll return Alviss! I promise!" was the last time Alviss heard his voice.

* * *

**Megumi's POV**

How could this happen? Sure Team MAR won, but it didn't feel like a win. Snow was captured, Alviss fainted from the shock of someone from his past coming back to me and dieing right in front of his eyes, and Ginta's been wounded so badly that me might not be able to fight in the final round. When Team MAR came back the rest of the Knights of the Zodiacs appeared.

"Phantom!" -Ginta

"Do you want Snow returned Ginta? That's all the Queen's doing. I didn't have anything to do with it. You should go meet with the Queen directly." -Phantom

"BUT YOU WON'T LET ME GO THERE, RIGHT?!" -Ginta

"There's something you have to do first. The final match." -Phantom

"The final match…" -me

I noticed Rolan eyeing Alviss---who Nanashi told me to carry. He's pretty light no offense. Alan and Halloween where glaring at each other as well.

"Are you that asshole Peta? I'll be your opponent," Nanashi told the number two Knight.

"That's me. Fufufufufu." -Peta

Dorothy turned to the old man with a tree on his head then looked at the man with the scary demon mask, "Since that old man compliments Jack, I guess I'll have to fight you."

"Do you think I'll struggle like before?" -Ginta

"That's right. You made it this far. Amazing. The matches will be decided into six parts. On the last part, the Chess will claim victory." -Phantom

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN! WE'RE GOING TO WIN! WE'LL ALSO DEFEAT THE KING AND QUEEN!"" Ginta announced.

The six Knights began to laugh at Team MAR evilly.

"Only laughing, huh?" I questioned them in a bitter tone.

"It's the conclusion after six years!" -Alan

Ginta glared at them, "I'll defeat you. You better get prepared for reality."

The Knights disappeared, but not before Phantom told us, "Relentless reality…I'll let you think you know it."

Pozun then finally appeared, "Tomorrow will be part one of six in the War Games. One Knight will fight once per day until the six day where Phantom appears. The rest of the day, you're free…"

Suddenly Chaton and Kaolla appeared. Team MAR was ready to attack them when Kaolla told us that they didn't want to fight.

"We just need to deliver these ÄRMs to two people."

The two girls turned toward me.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked them.

"A lot."

Kaolla went over to me and gave me an ÄRM that was in the shape of a Mamodo that I fought before.

"No way…did he…"

"Make it? Yes he did. During the six years when he joined the Chess Pieces," Kaolla answered.

Chaton then stepped up and lifted Alviss' hand. She put an ÄRM in it and made sure he wouldn't drop it. The ÄRM was very similar to the one Dorothy's Guardian ÄRM Crazy Kilt.

"What the ÄRMs do. I don't know. All I know is the one in the shape of the human has to be used in the training gate. The other has to be combined with the exactly same ÄRM in order to contact somebody…"

With that the two Bishops disappeared, but not before Chaton told them, "Don't lose to the Knights."

* * *

Gaira wanted us to go into the forest to go into the training gate, but I had to wake up Alviss first. I went to my room. That's when he woke up.

"Alviss," I began, "Are you okay?"

"What happened in the semi-finals?" he asked me.

"…After Yukito was killed. Nanashi won his fight against Knight Koga easily. Dorothy won her match with Knight Pinocchio and made a new friend. His name is Poco. He's with everyone else now…and then there was Snow's fight…she up against someone from her past like you. His name was Magical Lou…a Knight. He captured her…and that's when Ginta exploded in rage…he won his fight against Ian, but almost died doing so…I healed his injuries before Gaira told us to meet at the training gate."

I left out the part where the six strongest Knights greeted us. I didn't want him to think of Phantom at a time like this.

"Yukito's dead…" he mumbled to himself as he started shaking uncontrollably, "It's all my fault! If I lost then Yukito wouldn't of had been killed! Snow wouldn't of had been captured, and Ginta wouldn't of had been wounded that badly! Dammit!"

I tried to comfort him, but he was beyond that point. He could die from depression of Yukito for all we know. I wrapped my arms around him as he cried on my shoulder. It hurt seeing him this hurt. I looked at the ÄRM that Kaolla gave me, I have to activate this ÄRM in the training gate. This ÄRM might be able to heal Alviss' wounded heart...

* * *

After an hour, Alviss stopped crying and put on his stoic look. We went to the training gate where Gaira and the rest of Team MAR was waiting. He opened the Training Gate and we all (even me) were sent into the training gate. I activated the ÄRM and everything went black...

* * *

**Me: That's it for chapter 21.**

Yohko and Aussa are crying. Eiji was too.

Eiji: WHY DID YUKITO HAVE TO DIE?! WHY?!

Me: He had to in this story. But his death wasn't in vain.

Eiji: How not?

Me: You're have to find out in the next chapter which will be my version of the Tokyo arc.

Eiji: Oh…

Me: Here are the notes of the chapter…

1. Alan is not allergic to cats. If he was, he would be sneezing like crazy. As if you watched episode 54, he's just scared of cats.

2. The answer for who Kuno was is Yukito.

3. Rune Tooth is another double edge sword that Zidane uses in FF9.

4. The Rosetta Ring is an equipment item that absorbs fire spells in FF9.

5. Sky Attack is one of the coolest flying moves in the Pokemon games. This move is used by most legendary bird Pokemon like Moltres and Ho-oh. I don't think it's the strongest move though. I think Brave Bird does more damage since it works like Double Edge, but I could be wrong since Sky Attack works like Solar Bean.

6. I think Sacred Fire is the strongest fire technique in Pokemon. I know I'm wrong as Blast Burn or Flame Blitz is the strongest fire move in Pokemon, but Sacred Fire is used by Ho-oh. One of the two fire bird legendary Pokemon that resemble a Phoenix, so it's natural for Suzaku or Alviss to have a move like this.

7. I really don't know where the cat tail is in most anime girls. The tail looks like it's in their butt it might be a little above it. Tell me if you know where the tail sprouts.

8. Since Yukito is from another world, he knows a lot of modern technology like the camera. There will be a later flashback where it shows him bringing a camera and taking a picture of the group before Naru's and Mary's death. Where the camera is…you're have to wait and see!

9. Honoo Sogekhei means Flame Sniper.

Me: If I missed any numbers, let me know.

Yohko: Here's the preview…

"It's impossible! I thought Ian killed you!"

"Like hell! How could someone weaker than me kill me?!"

* * *

"Where was the last time you saw Alviss, Megumi?!"

"I was with him when we got into Tokyo, but he ran off on me. I couldn't find him anywhere…"

* * *

"Is there a reason why we're at a gay bar?!"

"The man told us that Alviss would be here. _That guy Yukito also seemed like the type of guy who would work at a gay bar._"

"Yeah…but this place…seems a little…tacky…"

* * *

"ALVISS, OPEN YOUR EYES! THAT ISN'T YUKITO! HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" 

"He can't be dead! He's right in front of me!"

"It's because of the ÄRM I activated that you think he's still alive!"

* * *

"Why…why did you lie to me again…Yukito…" 

"I had to. You have to accept the fact that I'm dead and that I will never come back. But don't worry. I am always in your heart. You were like a son to me no matter what the situation was. Even during the semi-finals, I thought of you as my son. So…for my sake, accept my death and move on in life."

* * *

**Me: Yeah…please review. Thank Taisaya-chan for editing this chapter for me. Two new questions though.**

1. What is the affect of the ÄRM that Megumi received from Kaolla. The affect should be obvious in the preview. If you can't figure it out…I'm not going to say anymore.

2. What is the affect of the ÄRM that Alviss revived from Chaton. There is some hints in this chapter and chapter 19 of what it might be. The affect of that ÄRM will not be affected until Jack's match in chapter 25.

Until then continue to stay tune. Ja ne!

Taisaya: Your Welcome!!!


	22. Stuck in Tokyo I

Stuck In Tokyo I

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, Kisame, and Occa who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, Neji is from Naruto, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's and Yukito's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Yohko and Aussa are still upset with Yukito's death.

Me: Come on girls! He's returning in this chapter.

Yohko and Aussa: Hontou?!

Me: Yeah…

Yohko and Aussa: YAY!

Me: I utterly loathe them. Anyway since the Tokyo arc isn't subbed yet, I'm changing what happens in the arc, so when Ginta gets everyone back from whatever spell they're on…that will be taken out, but Ginta does save them before he gets Alviss in my story. I got the title name from 'Stuck in America' song. I hope you enjoy the chapter. There's GintaxAlviss, MegumixAlviss and YukitoxAlviss.

Chapter 22: Stuck in Tokyo

* * *

**Megumi's POV**

I wake up after I activated the ÄRM. I don't know what happened, but it disappeared. I wake up in place that is completely dark. There were these weird clumps in the wall and I heard people talking. "No way," I began, "This isn't…it is!" I looked around to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I smiled, "IT'S TOKYO! I'M HOME!"

"Why are you being so loud…"

I turned around. The person who said I was being too loud was Alviss. I forgot he was with me. I need to protect him in this area no matter what. Tokyo can be a dangerous place after all. "Alviss, you're finally awake!"

"Yeah, and…"

"This is great! I don't have to drag you all over the place!"

"What do you mean?" Alviss noticed his surroundings, "What is this place?"

"This is Tokyo. Not my Tokyo, but it seems like this is Ginta's Tokyo." He lost me for a second. He didn't get it at all. "…You don't get it do you?"

"No…"

"Oh…you're learn more about Tokyo! But let's go! There's a ramen shop near by!" I took Alviss by the hand and pulled him out of the darkness into the city. There were lights everywhere, the people seemed so real, the food smelled really good too!

"I wonder where Ginta-chan and everyone else is…" Alviss mumbled to himself.

"You shouldn't worry about them. Ginta will surely find them, and when he does, he'll come looking for us."

"I guess your right."

We finally made it to the ramen shop. It was an outside restaurant. (1) The man welcomed us as we took our seats. "What would you like to order?" the man asked us.

I grinned, "Pork Ramen please!"

"Sure ma'am. And you?"

Alviss didn't respond. I giggled, "He's really shy, but he would like the same thing too please."

The man said, "Coming right up!"

The man went into the kitchen to cook our ramen noodles. I glanced at Alviss. He really doesn't like it here. Makes me wonder if he's claustrophobic. "Hey Alviss, cheer up. It won't do any good if you frown all the time. This is Tokyo. A place where everyone smiles!"

Alviss looked at me and scoffed. That was rude.

The man came back with two pork ramen. He gave me **that** look as he went back into the kitchen. I took my chop sticks and began eating. Alviss refused to eat. I sighed, "You better eat or I'll take your food."

"…I don't know how to use this."

"-Sweatdrop- You open it like this and then put your fingers on them like this. You then take the chopsticks to pick up the food and then plop it into your mouth," I explained as I continued slurping at the soup.

"Like this?" Alviss did the same thing I did, and sucked some of the noodles into his mouth. He looked so cute doing that.

"That's right."

He gulped it down and smiled, "What is this called again? It'd delicious!"

"It's pork ramen! One of the best ramen noodles out there!" I declared. He wasn't listening as he continued to eat. I did too. Soon we were both asking for seconds. The man smiled as he gave us another bowl of ramen. While we were eating, I noticed that Alviss was recovering. This was good for all of us. If I can keep his mind distracted then he won't have to remember Yukito. I realized that he was eating more than me.

A few minutes later

"Alviss, are you done?" I asked him, "This was your 13th bowl of ramen. I only ate five!"

"But it's so good Megumi!" he said with a grin.

I felt my face getting hotter as my heart skipped a beat. What the hell?! I'm not falling for him, am I?

"It seems like you two are done," The man began, "So who's paying?"

Aww shit! I forgot about the whole paying thing!

"You have to pay here?" Alviss asked innocently.

"-Red Vein- Yes. I can't give away my food, or I'll go out of business. Now pay up!" I sighed. I searched in my pocket and found enough money for me to pay both of us. The man frowned, "Isn't the man suppose to be paying?"

Alviss turned to me, "Does a guy have to pay?"

"-Sweatdrop- They don't have to. _Only if you're on a date then you will have to. If a girl pays, it's not a date._" (2)

"Cheapskate…" the man mumbled as he went back into the kitchen. He took all the bowls away and kicked us out of his stand. That was just rude.

"Why was he being so mean to us?" Alviss asked me. He really doesn't know about Tokyo…

"Forget him! Where do we go next?" I asked him. Bad idea.

"I don't know. You know more about 'Tokyo' than I do."

I sighed. Where do we go next? I don't have enough money for a hotel, and I couldn't let him sleep in the dirt making him like a street rat. If only we found Ginta…maybe… I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Alviss walking in front of me. "Wait Alviss! Don't go wondering off on your own!" I cried out.

My bad luck kicked in as I tripped on the sidewalk. I held my hand in front of me so I wouldn't lose my balance, but what's the point when I end of groping Alviss' ass. The usual happened after that. He screamed, punched me in a face, called me a pervert and ran off.

_Dammit, Alviss! Don't go by yourself! _I thought to myself mentally, but I couldn't run toward Alviss because everybody was glaring at me. _It's time to flee and look for Ginta. _I told myself as I zoomed in the opposite direction of Alviss.

* * *

**Alviss' POV**

Megumi is such a pervert! I knew it was a bad idea to let my guard down around her! I kept running away from her. I don't want her touching me again. She knows this place very well, so I might as well hide from her somewhere in a dark area where no one can find me. I found this dark place that Megumi and I were in earlier only this one seemed to be a lot bigger. I hid behind this big thing that held trash in it and waited to make sure she wasn't following me. She wasn't which was good for me. I was about to get out of the dumps when I felt somebody grab me.

"The hell?!" I shouted as I kicked the person in the foot so hard that the person had to release me. I turned around to see I kicked some random guy who wore baggy clothes.

"You bitch! Now you're going to get it."

I was about to run when I crashed into another person. It was some buff guy.

"What do we do with him?" the man asked.

"We take him to out hideout and have some fun with this beautiful boy."

Suzaku! I need your help!

No response.

Suzaku!…Oh shit…

Suzaku wasn't responding. I tried activated an ÄRM, but nothing happened. _You got to be kidding me!_

God must hate me! Three other guys appeared out of nowhere and pounced on me. They were too strong, I couldn't pry them off. They tied my hands behind my back to prevent me from moving them.

"Hurry up and let's go! Before the cops find us!" one of them warned. They forced me up and dragged me to their hideout.

* * *

They led me farther and farther away from society. I was starting to get nervous. What did they want with me? They better not…

"Here's our new victim, boss," the buff man said as he threw me to the ground.

"He looks cute. I think he'll do. You guys are excused," their leader told them. They all backed off, but blocked the door to prevent me from escaping. The man walked over to me and forced me on my knees. I wanted to puke. The leader was ugly! He was wearing all these piercing on his ears and his nose. How sick is that?! He's nothing compared to Ginta. I don't want him touching me!

"Do you have an name slut?" he asked me. I refuse to answer to ugly people like him. He knew I wasn't going to respond. He lifted my chin up, and smiled, "A pretty slut like you should respect your elders."

That's what makes me sick!

The man pushed me to the ground and started undressing me.

STOP IT!

No! It's happening again! Please, someone save me!

I vision became a blur as he put something in my mouth. Sleeping pills I think. I thought I heard the door slam open with a spiky figure in the doorway.

Ginta…?

I don't know who rescued me because I fainted after that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Alviss woke up in somebody's arms. It was a man with brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He was the man who saved him.

"Who are you?" Alviss asked.

The man sighed, "How could you forget me already?"

Alviss completely opened his eyes to see the face of his savior that wasn't Ginta, "Yukito?!"

"Yep!"

Alviss was surprised yet felt happy inside, "Is it really you?"

"Hell yeah! Who do you think I am?!

"…It's impossible! I thought Ian killed you!"

"Like hell! How could someone weaker than me kill me?!"

Alviss had tears in his eyes in his eyes as he hugged Yukito, "I'm glad your not dead!. I thought I lost someone important!"

"You didn't Alviss and that's all that matters. Why don't we go back to the place where I work?"

"Sure!"

With that said Yukito carried Alviss back to his place.

* * *

A week later, Megumi was still running away from the police who was trying to arrest her for 'sexual harassment.' She must have the worst luck in the world.

The brunette continued to run until she crashed into a blonde and his talking ÄRM. He was with a pink haired girl, monkey boy, a thief, a school girl, and a black guy. "Please save me! These people are crazy!" Megumi shouted as she hid behind the blonde.

The blonde smiled as he told the police who was chasing her that she went in the other direction as he pointed to the right. The police believed the blonde and ran in that direction. Team MAR laughed at how stupid the police were.

"Thank you Ginta! You saved me again!" Megumi said quite relived that the police weren't stalking her twenty-four seven.

"What happened?" the school girl asked.

Megumi turned to the schoolgirl. A question mark appeared on her head, "Who's this Ginta?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you in MAR Heaven! This is Koyuki! She's my best friend here in my world," Ginta explained.

"It's nice to meet you," Koyuki took a slight bow, "I'm Koyuki. What's your name?"

Megumi smiled, "Oumi Megumi to you!"

* * *

Megumi was lead to Koyuki's place where all the members of Team MAR were staying. Everyone was there except Alviss.

"Megumi," Ginta began, "Did you see Alviss anywhere?"

Megumi sweat dropped as she recalled the events on the first night. She sighed, "Yeah…but…"

"When was the last time you saw Alviss, Megumi?"

"I was with him when we got into Tokyo, but he ran off on me. I couldn't find him anywhere, and the police chasing me wasn't helping either…"

"What did you do to him?!" Ginta asked her in rage.

Megumi sighed, "I tripped and I ended up being labeled as a sexual predator…"

Dorothy groaned, "That's Megumi for you."

"Do you have any leads?" Jack asked her.

"…No…I can't believe that ÄRM disappeared…"

"What ÄRM?" everyone asked.

Megumi cursed something under her breathe before speaking, "The ÄRM that Kaolla gave me. I activated it and it disappeared when we came into the training gate…if this is the training gate. Everything seems so real…"

"Yeah…" Ginta mumbled, "If it isn't real though then Koyuki is…"

"I'm a what?"

"Nothing... Anyway that might have been a dud or…"

"The ÄRM worked, but it isn't affecting you, but someone else," Dorothy cut in.

"You're right…since none of you seem to be affected by the ÄRM then it must have affected Alviss in a way I don't know…" Megumi murmured.

Ginta got up and headed for the door. He then turned to Megumi, "Then what are you waiting for? We have to find him before something bad happens to him!"

"Okay!"

Ginta told everyone to stay here as he dragged Megumi out the door. Babbo followed him.

* * *

Ginta dragged the brunette and his talking ÄRM all over Tokyo hoping to get a clue for where Alviss might be. All the citizens seem to have forgotten that Megumi was a 'sexual predator'.

"A boy with spiky blue hair, blue eyes, and wears a pendant? I think I seen him before," a man began. He had a long beard that needed shaving.

"You did?" Ginta and Megumi asked at the same time.

"Yeah. I think he's working for the bartender in that building over there."

"Really? Thanks!" the two said at the same time as they both rushed into the direction that the man pointed in, Babbo tailed them.

* * *

**Megumi's POV**

When the two of us got to the destination they were baffled to see a lot of gay people going in the bar. "Is there a reason why we're at a gay bar?!" Ginta questioned.

"The man told us that Alviss would be here. _That guy Yukito also seemed like the type of guy who would work at a gay bar._"

"Yeah…but this place…seems a little tacky…" Babbo murmured.

"You can't judge a book by it's cover! So let's go inside!"

We went inside the bar. It was crowded with gay men, but only four of them were ugly! There was at least seven guys who were cute but the cute guy that caught my eyes though was dressed up as a girl. He noticed us at the entrance and greeted them. He then asked me, "Are you an okama?" (3)

"Eh?"

Ginta laughed at what the guy asked. He was about to say that I was a girl, but quickly realized that girls weren't allowed at gay bars, so he told the guy, "Hell yeah. He's one of the prettiest okamas out there!"

"Ginta!"

"Oh…" the guy turned toward the counter, "I think that guy over there is sexier."

Ginta and I turned toward the counter as their eyes widened.

"Alviss?!"

"Who called my name?"

Sure enough it was Alviss, but his aura was different. It seemed more positive, but much weaker than when he thought of Yukito in the semi-finals. It was like Suzaku wasn't apart of him. What he was wearing was simply adorable though. He was wearing a cat costume to attract the customers, but it was blue instead of rainbow.

"Alviss!" Ginta called again.

Alviss took one long stare at Ginta and me and asked, "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

I was stunned as Ginta looked pissed off. I turned to Ginta and asked, "Were the rest of Team MAR like this?"

"Yeah, but for some strange reason it might be harder for him to remember us," Ginta whispered to me before he turned back to the neko boy, "Don't you remember us Alviss? I'm Ginta and that is Megumi."

Alviss thought for a minute before he said, "Nope. Never heard of you."

Ginta sighed. Babbo bounced in front of Alviss' face and asked, "How can you forget this gentlemen?"

Alviss seemed freaked out by Babbo as he stepped back.

"He's scared of you Babbo…" I told him.

"Shut up! There's nothing scary about me!"

Ginta laughed, "Of course there is!"

"Be quiet first servant!"

"What did you say, baka kendama?!"

The two started to fight as Alviss tried to stop them from fighting which was so not Alviss. I put a hand on his shoulder telling him not to bother them since they always did that.

"Fighting isn't prohibited in this place. I'm going to kick them out if they keep that out!" Alviss warned the two. The two stopped immediately.

Alviss went back to his job as a bartender when some other guy asked for another bottle of beer. He served it to the man as the man became more drunk than he was before. He soon asked for another beer as Alviss frowned.

"You already reached your limit of 0.8. (4) I will not give you anymore beer!" Alviss told him.

"What did you say, brat?"

The man threw the bottle at Alviss as he dodged it easily.

"-Red Vein- Get out you jerk! Or I'll call the owner!" Alviss shouted.

The man didn't seem to be listening as he was about to punch Alviss when Ginta intercepted the punch.

"Nani?"

Ginta glared at the man, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Alviss!" he yelled as he grabbed the man's arm and threw him to a nearby table occupied by three other men who were gambling. The guy Ginta threw landed on top of their game which pissed them off badly.

"What the hell?! You ruined our game, you brat!" one of them yelled.

"I almost won too!" shouted another.

"This means war!" the third declared as he threw his cards in the air.

"Stop it!" Alviss demanded but the men didn't listen as they started to cause trouble of the other men and the okama.

Alviss was about to stop them when someone else yelled them to shut the fuck up. We all turned to who said that and Ginta's and my eyes widened as Alviss grinned.

"You're in trouble now," he hissed as he trotted over to the man with brown spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Yukito?!" Ginta, Babbo and I asked in disbelief.

Yukito flicked his hair like one of those bishonens, "The one and only!" He grinned as he showed his unbelievably shiny teeth that made one of those sparkly sounds. He faced the four men who were causing problems, "You four, get out of my bar! I will not tolerate drunkards or intentions of harming my assistant!" he roared. The men took one look at Yukito and fled despite being drunk. The other men cheered for them being gone as the okama danced around like a sissy.

Alviss smiled; a real smile that we never seen before. "That will teach not to mess with me!" he shouted in a very immature voice.

There were hearts in Alviss' and the okama's eyes, "That's our Yukito for you!"

Ginta, Babbo and I sweat dropped as the men began to make fun of the guys who left as they didn't like him anyway. Ginta then glared at Yukito and asked, "How come your still alive?!"

No body understood what he was talking about. Most of them were drunk, so they probably thought that he was crazy. Yukito smiled though as he said, "I'm still alive because I have risen from the dead! For I am a zombie and you…you are just a shorty, a weird thing, and a okama!"

We all fell over anime style as the men, okama, and Alviss laughed at us. Alviss suddenly realized something, "If you didn't know, that's Yukito. The owner of this bar."

"He's extremely handsome!" the okama added.

"Yeah…Oh yeah! The okama is named Chople (5). He's our most loyal customer," Alviss said with a grin. The other middle aged men got mad at him as Alviss sighed, "Those six guys with the rainbow colored hairstyles (6) over there are also our loyal customers too. They are actually friends with Chople. Their names are Wacan (7), Passho (8), Rindo (9), Yache (10), Payapa (11), and Haban (12). The other four guys Yukito kicked out…I didn't memorize their names. Not that I really care…"

All the guys introduced themselves again except Chople. Yukito leaned over to the blonde and thanked him.

"For what?" Ginta asked.

"For protecting my assistant." Yukito went over to Alviss and scratched the teen's cat ears which made him purr in delight, "I wouldn't want my cute assistant to get injured by drunkards like them."

I noticed that Ginta was glaring at Yukito for making the teen smile. Babbo was observing Alviss' real ear, but was disappointed about something. I wondered what that was about.

"Why are you so attached to that guy, Alviss?" Ginta asked the neko boy. It was a risky move as Alviss could beat the crap out of him for all we know and everyone would just laugh at them.

Everyone sat in a chair as Yukito stopped the scratching of the ear. Alviss then turned to Ginta and smiled, "I owe Yukito my life."

We were confused. The men were listening to Alviss as Chople sighed, "Here we go with that story again."

"Why do you owe his life to him-" Ginta was cut off by Babbo.

"Let him finish."

"A week ago, I was attacked by a gang. I thought I was going to die. But then Yukito came and beat the bad guys away! Not only did he save me, but gave me a job, food, clothes, and a place to stay too. I felt like a wound in my heart was healed since I've been alone all my life after my parents died."

That last part was a lie. He wasn't alone for the rest of his life. He had Ginta, me and the rest of Team MAR. Whatever Yukito did to him was so bad that Alviss forgot about everything we've been through. Ginta was shocked at this too. All the other men were moved to tears hearing the story again. Kaito just rolled his eyes.

"You really love Yukito, do you?" Ginta questioned in a dangerous tone that nobody except me, Babbo, and perhaps Yukito heard it.

"I do. He is the most important person in my life."

That was all Alviss had to say before he left leaving everyone confused. Babbo followed him as I bowed and told apologized for Ginta's rude behavior and that we'll come back later before I chased after the two.

* * *

"Ginta wait!" I called out.

The blonde stopped making me crash into him. I scowled at him, "What's your problem?"

"Megumi…" Ginta began, "You noticed, didn't you?"

"Notice what?" I asked.

"That Alviss didn't have Suzaku with him."

"…Yeah…his aura was much lighter…it wasn't tainted black or rainbow colored."

"He also didn't have an earring on him."

"I don't get it?"

"I forgot you don't know about the earring," Ginta was more serious than ever, "Those earrings make you lose your memory of MAR Heaven and everything about your life. Jack (13), Nanashi, Dorothy, and Alan had that on their ear and took a while for them to remember about MAR Heaven, but when I broke it they remembered everything, but…"

"But what?"

"Alviss didn't have an earring on either of his ears."

"It wasn't on his cat ears either," Babbo added.

"Then…you don't mean that…"

"Alviss might have really forgotten about us when he was 'attacked by a gang', or Yukito did something to him that caused him to lose his memory."

We were silent as I finally had a suggestion, "Maybe it's not Yukito! If this Tokyo was inside the training gate then there is no way that Yukito could be alive or even have a replica of himself in this training gate unless…" Then it donned on me, "The ÄRM I activated caused another Yukito to emerge in this training gate!"

"You're right!" Ginta exclaimed, "That would also explain why you don't have one of those earrings on your ear."

"True!…Then that Yukito is a fake and he truly is dead…"

Silence.

"We have to get Alviss back no matter what," Ginta told me.

"That's absurd Ginta! If we killed Yukito then Alviss will be broken again! He'll lose that smile…"

"It's not absurd if that smile is a fake smile clinging onto the past," Babbo mentioned.

"I guess your right…Ginta…when do we attack?" I asked him.

"Tonight, when every customer is gone we'll reveal to Alviss who Yukito really is."

"Okay…"

"…It hurts me to hurt Alviss, but… we have no choice."

* * *

Seven hours later when all the customers were gone, we watched from a huge building's roof top as Alviss took out the trash and went back into the bar. That was our chance to go into the bar and attack Yukito.

"Ready Megumi?" Ginta asked me.

"Ready!"

"Okay…let's GO!"

We both jumped off the roof top and landed in front of the bar door. I opened the door like a normal customer because I don't want to cause a scene, but once we were inside we were greeted by Yukito.

"You came back!" Yukito said with a smile on his face.

Ginta got Babbo ready and asked in an angry tone, "Where's Alviss?"

"He's getting ready for bed. He's been working hard all day."

"Don't start that crap! We know what your intentions are Yukito!"

When Ginta said that Yukito's mask fell revealing the real him. An evil Yukito that got out that Rune Tooth blade.

"Well, you found me out, so I'm not going to even bother hiding the truth of my real intentions."

"What do you want with him?!" Ginta asked in a dangerous tone.

"I want to break him again. Make him realize that reality is harsh," Yukito told us in a bitter tone.

Angered by his worlds Ginta turned Babbo into Babbo Version 2 and fired bubbles at the brunette. Yukito swung his sword in a circle and blocked all the bubbles.

"Quite feisty are you?" Yukito asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Dammit!"

"Yukito, what's going on?!"

Our hearts sank. That was Alviss heading down the stairs from his room.

"Nothing much Alviss! Just people attacking the gay bar again!" Yukito called without knowing that Alviss would go back into his room and get his things to support him.

"WHAT?! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE IF THAT'S THE CASE!"

We glared at Yukito as he smirked. Alviss came down the stairs with a iron pole that is suppose to resemble the 13 Totem Pole Rod Version. He was wearing his pendant and that's when I realized why Alviss lost his memory.

"Ginta," I began, "The reason why Alviss forgot about us is because of his pendant!"

"Nani?!"

Yukito tried to silence me by attacking me with his double edge sword. He was so fast that I couldn't dodge it. I thought he was going to stab me at my heart when my hands moved on it's own and blocked the sword with a water sword. Yukito pulled back. I looked at the sword and smiled.

_You're a lifesaver Tokiya! _(14)

__

No problem. I'm not busy like the other Priests are with their dates, so I'll help you out in this battle.

_But you have Ayeka. _(15)

_**She's being a bitch at the moment clinging to that Tenchi **_(16)**_ guy! I don't want to talk to her until she gets over him._**

_Whatever._

"Ginta," I began, "You try to get Alviss' memories back while I deal with this guy."

"You're be okay, right?" Ginta questioned me.

"Of course! Tokiya is on my side!"

With that I used Tokiya's sword, Ensui, (17) to attack Yukito. We were in a sword to sword combat for a long time while Ginta was trying to convince Alviss to open his eyes to the truth.

Normal POV

Ginta tried his best to wake up Alviss, but he refused to listen as he continued to attack the blonde. Ginta kept dodging them and refused to fight back because he was afraid of hurting Alviss. The blonde knew he was falling right into Yukito's trap.

"ALVISS, OPEN YOUR EYES! THAT ISN'T YUKITO! HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" Ginta shouted at the teen.

Alviss was in denial. For some strange reason, he wanted to believe the blonde, but he also wanted to believe in Yukito no matter what he said, "He can't be dead! He's right in front of me!"

Megumi blocked another sword strike from Yukito as she turned her head in Alviss' direction, "It's because of the ÄRM I activated that you think he's still alive!"

"No…that can't be-"

"We all saw him die in the semi-finals! He was cut in half by Ian! Can't you remember that death scene?"

Tears started to roll down Alviss' cheek, "That can't be true! Yukito promised he wouldn't die on me no matter what! He's right in front of me and I know it!"

Ginta and Megumi were wounded seeing the teen cry again. He continued to attack Ginta as Yukito kept slashing at Megumi. Megumi sighed, "Ginta…aim for the gem embedded in the pendant."

"Why?"

"When you mentioned the earring I thought you meant a long silver earrings, but now that I look at Alviss' pendant, that gem is a fake! Not only can you not seen through it, but it's purple! Alviss' original gem color is sapphire."

Ginta smiled as he turned Babbo into Babbo Version 1B Dagger Version and knocked the iron pole out of Alviss' hands. He then gently stabbed the fake jewel in the pendant. The fake gem shattered as Alviss regained his memory of all the moments in MAR Heaven…even the scene of Yukito's death and the scene where he was almost gang raped by the gang who attacked him. He almost fell to the ground as Ginta caught him, Yukito stopped the attacks and looked at Alviss who quickly gained consciousness. He had tears in his eyes as he turned to Yukito and asked him, "Why…why did you lie to me again…Yukito…?"

Yukito's face saddened as he walked over to Alviss and Ginta. Megumi didn't bother stopping them as Tokiya understood the situation better than she did. The brunette wiped the tears away from Alviss' eyes with his finger and smiled faintly, "I had to, You have to accept the fact that I'm dead and that I will never come back. But don't worry. I am always in your heart. You were like a son to me no matter what the situation was. Even during the semi-finals, I thought of you as my son. So…for my sake, accept my death and move on in life."

"Yukito…" Alviss cried.

Tears were emerging from Ginta, Megumi and even Yukito.

"You're not a demon child, Alviss. No matter what the Chess Pieces, you will always be the Guardian of Earth, so you must pass judgment to the Chess Pieces no matter what. The Guardian of Earth's job is to punish the sinners and purify the souls who have lost their way (18). Please Alviss, for my sake, and to all who died in the War Games six years ago, avenge them!"

"I will Yukito!" Alviss replied

Yukito started to fade away due to the fact that he already fulfilled his mission and the fact that the effect of the ÄRM was fading., Alviss begged him not to go.

"Please don't go Yukito! I love you!" Alviss cried.

Yukito smiled a true smile that would be his last, "I love you too. I am now free to love, free to hate, but I will also think about you. Ginta…"

"Yes?!"

"Take care of Alviss for me. You too Megumi."

"I will."

"Good-bye world. I will be going to heaven now…"

Yukito completely disappeared leaving a gold feather (19) that floated to the ground gracefully. Alviss picked up the feather and cried into it.

"YUKITO!" he cried out and sobbed for the rest of the night. Ginta and Megumi cried too as Babbo who was turned back into Babbo Version 0 was frowning of Yukito's second death.

* * *

**Me: Another dramatic chapter done.**

Yohko: Will the deaths ever end?!

Me: No…if this is based on the anime version the way I want it then no.

Aussa: Oh Yukito! Why did you have to leave us?!

Me: For the sake of the story…more notes for this chapter…

1. I was trying to make the ramen stand like the one in the Naruto anime, but I don't know what it is called in real life since there really is a ramen stand in Tokyo.

2. If a girl has to pay when she's out with a another guy then it's not a date. Men are expected to pay no matter what, but in this situation since Alviss doesn't know about the whole dating fact Megumi paid for the food even though Alviss would be cursed at.

3. Okama means cross dresser.

4. 0.8 is the limit of alcohol a person can consume in the United States. What the limit is in Japan, I don't know as I never been to Japan before, but I will one day when I get out of college which won't be for another 9 years as I am still in middle school.

5. Chople is a berry name from the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl game. I think the berry is either red or orange, but I'll go with orange which dedicates his hair color. This berry weakens fighting moves as Chople has an attitude of a fighting Pokemon…brave and proud of his power which will play a role in the next chapter.

6. Alviss is referring to each of them separately. They all don't have a rainbow colored hair, but each of them have a color of a rainbow. These guys with the hair colors of the rainbow will be very important in the next chapter.

7. Wacan is berry name from the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Game. This berry is yellow. This berry weakens electric type moves as this guy is the hippie and very cool personality which will be very important in the next chapter.

8. Passho is a berry name from the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Game. This berry is blue. This berry weakens water moves, so this guy's personality is calm and cool will be very important in the next chapter.

9. Rindo is a berry name from the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Game. This berry is green and looks like peas that weakens grass moves. Rindo's personality is go with the flow will be very important in the next chapter.

10. Yache is a berry name from the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Game. This berry is light blue but for the sake of the rainbow let it be indigo. This berry weakens ice moves. Yache is cold and heartless will be very important in the next chapter.

11. Payapa is a berry from the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Game. This berry is purple and weakens psychic moves. Payapa is very quiet and observant which will be very important in the next chapter.

12. Haban is a berry from the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Game. This berry is gold, but for the sake of the story, it's going to be red. This berry weakens dragon type moves. Haban is fierce and aggressive which will be very important in the next chapter.

13. Jack had the strange jewel in his forehead, but for the sake of the story the jewel will be in his ear that was shattered.

14. Tokiya is a character from Flame of Recca. He is the Alviss of the group, but much colder and crueler to the enemy as he has an intention to kill unlike Alviss. He also likes the main female character of Flame of Recca while Alviss doesn't or does he? (He's NOT going to be with Snow people, so we'll leave it at that!) Again in another story I wrote that needs A LOT of editing I paired him up with Ayeka from Tenchi. Other crossover pairings are on my profile. He is the 6th Priest that is used in the story. Can you guess which bishonen will appear next…like in the next chapter? If you can guess right, I'll give you pie. J

15. Ayeka is from Tenchi. She's paired up with Tokiya which I mentioned above, but knowing her personality, she'll cling to Tenchi even though Tenchi has Ryoko.

16. Tenchi is the main character of the Tenchi series. He is very nice and thoughtful, but kind of a coward. He has won the hearts of every girl that stays with him.

17. Ensui is the water sword that Tokiya uses in Flame of Recca. Not only can the sword produce water, but it can also create ice in a way.

18. This is part 1 of 2 roles (the second role won't be revealed until another crossover story…too bad!) of the Guardian of the Earth that I decided on. Each of the eight Guardians (on my profile) have a role in their duties as a Guardians. Eiji's will be revealed much later in The Song of Hope (review that story please). Toshiro's and Kosuke's are the most complicated ones (I'm not revealing them until I feel like it!). Shigeru's and Satoshi's duty will be revealed in Dirty Little Secret (that story will take forever to complete…) Jun's and Judai's will be mentioned in The Song of Hope and in a prequel to that story which takes place in their world.

19. This gold feather plays a big role in the next chapter as well as the rainbow colored dudes.

Yohko: That is one LONG list.

Me: I know. The answer to question one in the last chapter is that the affect of the ÄRM that Kaolla gave Megumi is to temporary resurrect Yukito from the dead to get his duties done as to get Alviss to accept his death and to tell him of his duty as the Guardian of Earth. The ÄRM also makes Megumi illume to the affect of the earring which she would have received when she and Alviss separated.

Yohko:…The new question is…

1. What does the gold feather and the rainbow colored dudes have to do with Alviss in the next chapter. If you don't know this you're really stupid if you hadn't studied about China or if don't know what the colors of the Phoenix are.

Me: PREVIEW!

"For some strange reason…I can't contact Suzaku…"

"Maybe he's on vacation?"

"Very funny…NOT!"

* * *

"What the hell is that?!"

"A demon you dimwit! Can't you tell?!"

"So much for asking the women out…"

* * *

"ALVISS RUN AWAY! THE DEMON IS AFTER YOU! WE'LL HOLD IT OFF FOR AS LONG AS WE CAN!"

"But…the demon chained you!"

"GET OUT NOW!"

* * *

"Hey Alviss! These guys followed me! It's annoying!" 

"Hey Alviss!"

"What the hell Megumi! They are normal people!"

* * *

"Fuck you Suzaku!" 

"What did I do?!"

"First you abandon me when we first get into the training gate, and now your taking a human form to piss me off!"

"This is my real form!"

* * *

**Me: Please read and review. I might only get to write to chapter 24 and then stop because the final matches aren't subbed yet. WAIT! The Tokyo arc isn't even subbed yet…not even Ginta's match with Ian. LAME! I might have to look at the boring manga for more details. I'm working on The Song of Hope (finally!) regardless if I don't have 35 reviews. Thank Taisaya-chan for editing this chapter. She is currently editing the next chapter. Ja ne!**


	23. Stuck in Tokyo II

Stuck in Tokyo II

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, and the rainbow dudes who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, Neji is from Naruto, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's and Yukito's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me: I'm working on this and chapter 16 of The Song of Hope at the same time. I will not lose to my friend, beta-reader, and rival Taisaya-chan!…Even if I am losing by 4 reviews, I WILL CATCH UP!

Yohko: Yeah…

Me: Well…enjoy the chapter! You will find out what happened to Suzaku's in this chapter.

Chapter 23: Stuck in Tokyo II

* * *

**Megumi's POV**

After what happened last night. Ginta carried Alviss to the place where the rest of Team MAR were staying. Alviss insisted at he could walk, but Ginta refused to put him down. Babbo and I just continued to laugh at him all the way home.

It was the next day when the rest of Team MAR were in a serious discussion. Koyuki decided to go out for a bit leaving me to listen to Team MAR. (Alviss already changed back into his original clothes.)

"So that was the affect of the ÄRM, huh…" Dorothy said.

"If that's how you put it, yes," Alviss told her.

"But it still doesn't make sense," Jack began, "How could an ÄRM like that be so powerful to create a spirit of someone?"

"I don't know…" Alviss mumbled.

"I think I know," Alan began. We all stared at him, "Yukito was the fourth strongest warrior of the Cross Guards six years ago. With his other worldly powers like Danna, he could create an ÄRM that suits him the best. To think that the ÄRM was powerful enough to bring someone back to life temporary is simply amazing…"

"That would also explain the fact why the Chess Pieces knew your fear of cats!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up about that! I don't want to be reminded!"

We all laughed before we got back on topic.

"Anyway…something is still bothering me…" Alviss murmured.

"Beside the fact that the police is on our tails because we're labeled as freaks in weird costumes?" Jack questioned him sarcastically.

"No…For some strange reason…I can't contact Suzaku…"

"Maybe he's on vacation ?" Nanashi suggested.

"Very funny…NOT!"

There was silence before I had a suggestion, "Maybe the ÄRM I activated has something to do with Suzaku's disappearance too."

"You're right, but if that's the case where do you think Suzaku might be?"

"He could be taking the form of a human…"

"That's impossible…"

"He could. If Yukito could take a human form to fulfill his purpose then Suzaku can do."

"Maybe you're right…"

"That reminds me!" Ginta began, "When Yukito turned into ashes, what did he leave behind?"

Alviss searched his pocket and pulled out the gold feather that Yukito left behind, "This."

"I think that happens to be connected to Suzaku," Dorothy commented, "The feather is gold like Suzaku's wings." (1)

"Yeah…but where are the rainbow colored wings?" Alviss questioned.

"…They must be in other human forms too," Ginta suggested, "After all everyone in Tokyo isn't real. They're only a mirage to help with our training…"

We didn't have anything to say to that. The training gate might have the graphics of Tokyo, but no matter how you put it, this Tokyo is only a replica of the original.

"Then…if we find all the feathers, then…"

"Suzaku should appear and tell us what's going on," Alviss told the farmer.

There was silence until we heard this gunfire outside. We all sweat dropped as Ginta looked out the window and told us it's the police.

"Wasn't Koyuki suppose to hold them off?" Dorothy asked in a rather irritated tone.

"She went for a walk. She couldn't help it if they found us already!" Ginta reminded.

The police were already ramming the door trying to get in. Since we don't want to fight the police we all looked at Dorothy.

"Why are you looking at me?" Dorothy asked.

We all grinned as we asked her if she could fly us on her broom away from the police. "We'll be labeled as freaks, but at least we can get away from those annoying policemen," I told her.

"If it's for Gintan then of course I'll get us out of here…but I can't carry all of you…"

"That will be easy! Can you hear me Negi?!" (2) When I called out for Negi Springfield, he appeared in front of us not in spirit form. He's the only Priest that will actually show himself like this.

"What is it Megumi-san?"

"Canyou help me carry those two?" I asked him as I pointed to Ginta and Alviss. Another chance to get them together.

"Sure thing. The others will be carried by that powerful sorcerer."

Dorothy gawked, "Why do I have to carry these three?! I want to carry Gintan!"

"Don't you like that guy over there?"

Negi pointed to Nanashi as Jack and Alan gave the awww. Ginta and Alviss were still embarrassed that they would be on the same ride together. Dorothy blushed madly as she denied the fact that she liked the thief.

"You don't have to hide it Dorothy-chan!" Nanashi said with a perverted smirk on his face which resulted in the witch kicking him in the shin.

The police men were almost in. Dorothy used her broom of Zephyrus to float in midair. She didn't want Jack or Alan sitting behind her on the broom, so she told Nanashi to get behind her and for Alan and Jack to hold onto the broom to their dismay. Nanashi smirked as he was surprised that she trusted him of not doing something perverted to her like grope her bum.

"If you do that, I'll let you off that instant!" Dorothy threatened as the four left out the window.

It was Negi's chance to shine as I told him to use **that**. Negi knew what that was so he told the two remaining boys to stand together. They did. Negi then started to chant something. In a few minutes a carriage appeared out of nowhere. It was made out of wind of course. The horses that were suppose to guide us, they were unicorns instead as there was a seat one person to control them. Then there was a sun like carriage that was behind the seat. It was made for two people. Perfect expect…

"It's too Cinderella like…" I mumbled to Negi.

"Gomen, Megumi-san! That was the quickest thing that came to mind!"

"Whatever, now you two get in the back! The police are coming!"

"Right!"

Ginta dragged Alviss into the sun like carriage. I jumped onto the seat and held onto the leash that controlled the unicorns. Negi sat next to me with Babbo in his lap as I shook the leash to get the unicorns (3) flying out the window and away from the police as soon as they barged into the room.

* * *

I don't know what Ginta's and Alviss' expression were when they saw that they were off the ground, but I suspect that Ginta would have the reaction of a child. Sure enough…it was…

"WOW! WE'RE SO HIGH UP!" Ginta shouted. I turned my head to see that he was leaning out the window. He almost fell out of the carriage if Alviss didn't catch him.

"GINTA! YOU BAKA! DON'T FALL OUT!" Alviss yelled as he pulled him back into the carriage.

I didn't know what they were doing, so I asked Negi to use some of his magic to create an image of what the two were doing in front of me while I steered the unicorns.

"It's rude to spy on people Megumi-san."

"Come on Negi! Where's that daredevil side when you're with Kenta?" I asked him a provoking tone.

The thirteen (4) year old teacher sighed as he did what I told him to do. A picture of what the two boys were doing appeared right in front of us, but not in front of the unicorns. We were able to hear their conversation…

"Hey, Ginta…" Alviss began.

"What?"

"Do you think-"

"That the view is good and this carriage smells like lemons? Yes."

Alviss didn't say anything as he looked at the blonde with a concern look, "Do you think that I am a demon child?"

Ginta was shocked at this question, "What do you mean?"

"…I never told anyone this, but I killed many people in the past with these hands…" Alviss began, "It was like I wasn't myself…"

"Alviss…"

Alviss started to shake uncontrollably, "I'm afraid…of these hands hurting you, Megumi, or anyone else on Team MAR…"

"Alviss…I…"

Alviss unrolled his sleeve revealing the Zombie Tattoo. The tattoo almost covered his body completely. I say like 70 percent of his body, "When this tattoo spreads completely, I won't have a free will of my own anymore…I will be doing Phantom's bidding and kill people that gets in our way…"

Ginta frowned as Alviss' face darkened. It was then when he asked the question that hurt both of us dearly, "When the time comes for the tattoo to take over my body…will you…kill me before I end up slaughtering many innocent people?"

Ginta's face turned pale hearing the question. As for me, my heart was hurting so much that it hurt. The blonde embraced the teen and sighed, "I don't think I can kill a member of Team MAR…no matter what the situation was…"

"But-"

"Instead of thinking that that tattoo will cover you completely, try thinking of me defeating Phantom once and for all and removing it from your body for good."

"Ginta…"

"I promise I won't fail you."

Alviss smiled faintly as he closed his eyes. The two stopped the embrace as Alviss decided to lean on Ginta. The blonde blushed slightly as he pulled Alviss closer to him. My heart was still hurting…why am I having a feeling like this when I see those two together? I want them together, so why…

"THIRD SERVANT, LOOK OUT!"

I wasn't paying attention to the unicorns, so they ended up crashing into someone in midair. The impact shocked everyone even ruining the moment between Ginta and Alviss. I looked to see that the unicorns hit Dorothy's broom. Not the broom, but Alan and Jack who were below the broom.

"GOD DAMMIT MEGUMI! CAN'T YOU DRIVE?!" Team MAR shouted.

"…Gomen…"

"…That's why I didn't want to make that image…"

And if my bad luck couldn't get any worse, people were firing at us with their guns. Dorothy was having a terrible time dodging them with Alan and Jack at the bottom of the broom. I wasn't doing any better as I was losing control of the unicorns and Negi was at his limit of staying in his ghost like form so the carriage was disappearing too.

"Negi, can you please stay in that form until we get away from those guys down there?" I asked.

"I'll try! I'm not like Neji who can stay in ghost form for a day."

Negi guided the unicorns to a cloudy mountain which was of course Mt. Fuji. I told Dorothy to follow me as we both headed toward the mountain.

* * *

We finally got to the mountain as Negi was at his limit. He disappeared instantly which means that the carriage and the unicorn disappeared as well.

"Whatever you guys do, don't look down," I warned them.

"Why?" they both asked me at the same time as they look down.

"That's why…"

We all fell to the ground. I used my Saisu attack to soften my fall. Ginta was used to soften Alviss' fall. It still hurt when I hit the dirt. Ginta's fall was worse though as Alviss landed on his back. He probably cracked it. Babbo wasn't injured at all.

"…That hurt!" Alviss complained.

"You wound me more Alviss! Now get off me! You're heavy!" Ginta yelled. In reality, Alviss was very light. HE only said that to piss off Alviss which it worked.

"You're such a jerk, Ginta!"

"Well, sorry if you are heavy! What did Yukito feed you?!"

"-Red Vein- JERK!"

Alviss punched him the face sending him into the ground. I decided to play possum. I did NOT want to get hit. It was a bad move though as Alviss ran off toward the mountain with Ginta following him. I tried to get up, but I really hurt myself in the fall. Damn!

* * *

**Normal POV******************************

When Alviss got to the mountain the rest of Team MAR was there confronted by a women with a straw hat. She had a very dark aura behind her, so everyone got their ÄRMs ready just in case she tried to attack them.

"The demon child is finally here…" the women mumbled, "Now I can show my real form!"

When Ginta and Babbo arrived on the scene the women began to transform. Her skin turned red as her hair turned pink. Her hat became a chain that wrapped around her neck. As the rest of the body turned into a beast like body that was bigger than any member of Team MAR. Judging from the looks of it, the women was a demon.

"What the hell _is _that?!" Ginta asked.

"A demon you dimwit! Can't you tell!" Alviss answered in an annoyed tone.

"So much for asking the women asking the women out…" Nanashi mumbled.

"Is that all you ever think about?!" Dorothy asked him in an angry tone.

The demon didn't give Nanashi the time to answer as the demon fired blasts at light at Team MAR. Everyone dodged them successfully except Alviss who Ginta was protecting.

"Give me the demon child!" it screeched as it aimed all of it's attacks at Ginta. Ginta kept dodging them even with Alviss on his back.

"-Red Vein- Alviss is not a demon child! You hear!" Ginta shouted as he turned Babbo into Babbo Version 2 and shot bubbles at the demon. The demon easily dodged them.

Alviss sighed when Ginta tried again and again to hit the demon, "It's a demon Ginta…it's not going to fall for the same tricks…"

"Be quiet Alviss!"

"I was just telling the truth."

Dorothy and Nanashi attacked in a combo. Dorothy with her broom and Nanashi with his Griffin Lance. The demon seem to have taken some damage, but shook the attacks off. When that happened Alan used his Air Hammer at it. It was a direct hit, but the demon counter attacked. Alan dodged the claw that it swiped as Jack used his Earth Beans to trap the demon. It seemed to work.

"Ginta, now!" Jack signaled.

"Right! Babbo Version 3 Gargoyle!"

Ginta turned Babbo into a Gargoyle as it fired a blast at the demon. It hit the demon head on seemly destroying it.

"Is it dead?" Ginta questioned Jack.

When the smoke cleared and the demon was supposedly dead.

"…It's dead," Jack answered.

"Now that that's settle I say we-"

Ginta get to finish because the demon rose from the dead causing the ground to shake. The shock caused Jack and Ginta to fall down and made everyone else's reaction to slowed. The demon was alive, but it turned back into it's human form. However it wasn't the form of the girl with the straw hat, but a red demon with a female body.

"So much for the demon being dead…" Jack mumbled.

The demon grinned evilly as it got six chains out. She threw them all at such speed that Team MAR couldn't see it but Ginta. The blonde noticed one of the chains moving toward him and Alviss. He pushed Alviss in the nick of time when the chains attached themselves to everyone's neck. Ginta had one on the hand he pushed Alviss away with and neck. The demon pulled all the chains forcing everyone who was caught onto the ground.

"Ginta!" Alviss cried out as he ran over to the blonde.

"ALVISS RUN AWAY! THE DEMON IS AFTER YOU! WE'LL HOLD IT OFF FOR AS LONG AS WE CAN!"

"But…the demon chained you!"

"GET OUT NOW!"

Alviss didn't want to leave Team MAR behind no matter what.

"…Go get Megumi if you want to save us that badly…" Ginta murmured.

Alviss took off running in the direction of where Megumi was last seen.

"I won't let you get away that easily!" the female demon cried out as she threw another chain with the hand that wasn't holding the rest of Team MAR to the ground at him. Ginta used his remaining strength to shield Alviss from that chain. The chain attached to Ginta's stomach. With another tug Ginta fell to the ground again.

Alviss turned around to see the blonde on the ground, "Ginta!"

"Keep running!" Ginta ordered. Alviss obeyed as he continued to run. The demon was in rage when she realized that her prey got away.

"I guess you're the one to die first!" the demon screeched as she went over to Ginta and attacked him with her claws.

"GINTA!" Team MAR shouted as they tried to get the chain off their neck. It was too strong though as it was a demon that put the chain on them. Plus, the chain wasn't an ÄRM.

"If I can't get the demon child, then I'm going to have to send another! Come on out!" the demon summoned a minion of hers. She ordered the demon which looked like a snake to get the demon child for her. The snake demon obeyed as the snake slithered in the direction where Alviss went.

_Alviss…be safe… _Ginta thought to himself.

* * *

Alviss continued to run in the direction of where Megumi was. He was getting closer to her by the second because it seemed that she was heading his direction. Alviss stopped running when he felt a sensation in the air. It was coming behind him.

"Shit! Another demon?!" Alviss asked out loud as he ran faster to where Megumi was, "What the hell is Gaira-san thinking letting demons into the training gate?!"

Alviss tripped on something. He fell to the ground. He looked at what he tripped on. His wide eyes widened. The thing had a long tail. It was the aura he felt before. It already caught up to him.

Shit!

The snake demon emerged underneath the ground where Alviss was lying on. The teen barely dodged it. The snake wasn't done though as it's tail wrapped around Alviss before he could react.

"Demon child captured…" the snake demon hissed.

Alviss struggled to get away, but nothing happened. The snake demon looked at him and said, "Why should I give you to my boss when I can devour you here and get the powers that she wanted?"

The snake demon was about to sink his fangs into Alviss when a powerful Air Slash (5) broke off the snakes fangs. After that, Alviss disappeared from the snake's grip. The snake demon hissed, "Who took my prey away?!"

" I did!" Megumi saves the day again. Holding Alviss like the damsel in distress.

"Megumi!"

"Alviss!" Megumi's smile turned into a frown as she pointed to the guys behind her, "These guys followed me! It's annoying!"

The guys who followed Megumi were the rainbow dudes (and okama) that Alviss use to waiter.

"Hey Alviss!" they greeted at the same time.

"What the hell Megumi! They are normal people who followed you!"

"THAT HURT ALVISS! WE'RE NOT NORMAL!"

Alviss sweat dropped, "You're not?"

"Of course not!" Haban began.

"We are…" Chople mumbled.

"The Rainbow Dudes!" Wacan announced as he got hit in the head by Chople, "Sorry! We're actually a part of you!"

"How?" Alviss questioned.

Rindo sighed, "You already forgot about us after a week!"

"Stupid boy," Passho and Yache said at the same time.

"We can't blame him…the ÄRM that Megumi activated caused us to separate…" Payapa whispered.

"AT LEASE WE GOT A BODY!" Wacan declared.

"And we got to do what the hell we wanted to for a change!" Chople added.

"You guys lost me…" Alviss mumbled. Megumi was already fighting the snake demon again before it can interrupt their conversation.

"Where's the rainbow feather?" Haban questioned.

Alviss shuffled in his pocket and pulled out the gold feather, "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Yes!" they all shouted at the same time, "We need that feather to merge into one!"

Alviss was confused, but gave them the feather even if it meant not being able to get Suzaku. The rainbow dudes merged into one, and sure enough they formed one human. The human had red hair and rainbow colored clothes. He also had rainbow colored wings. Sparks of gold were surrounding it all over. That made the guy look like a hot bishonen.

A red vein popped up behind Alviss' head as he pointed at the guy, "Fuck you Suzaku!"

The man pouted, "What did I do?!"

Alviss smacked Suzaku in the cheek, "First you abandon me when we first get into the training gate, and now you're taking a human form to piss me off!"

Alviss was about to hit Suzaku again when Suzaku grabbed the hand that Alviss was going to use. He had a serious look on his face that scared Alviss, but then it turned back into a chibi face, "This is my real form!"

"It is?!" Alviss asked, a bit stunned.

"Yes! All Guardians have a real form! Well…Guardians that aren't human."

"Oh…why didn't you help me when I was at the bar?!

"Two reasons. One, I was having fun with my many personalities!"

"Whatever…"

"Two…you looked like you were actually enjoying yourself."

Alviss was quiet. The last one was unexpected.

"So…I'll go back into your body when-"

"Why are their demons in this training gate?! There were never any demons before," Alviss interrupted.

"…That's because you excepted your duty as a Guardian," Suzaku explained.

"What?"

"Because you use the pendant, and the fact you accepted being the Guardian of Earth that demons are attacking. They probably snuck into the training gate…pretty sneaky little things are they?"

"Little?"

"…You know what I meant!"

The two turned toward Megumi who already finished slaying the demon.

"She's a pro at demon slaying!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"No kidding! We have to get back to Ginta-chan!" Alviss told his Guardian.

"No problem. I'll take you two over where the other demons in two minutes flat!" Suzaku bragged.

"Let's go!"

Suzaku opened his wings completely as he allowed Alviss on his back. Megumi sprinted to the two as Alviss let out his hand to her. She grabbed it and they were gone.

* * *

All wasn't doing too well with Team MAR as they still couldn't break free from the chain. Ginta suffered the torture that the female demon was bringing upon him. Babbo tried to knock her out with his entire body since he was the only one who wasn't in chains, but her anger was much stronger than Babbo, so his attacks were useless.

"What is taking my servant so long to bring the demon child?" the demon questioned.

Ginta laughed bitterly, "Alviss probably got away from snaky!"

"What did you say?" she asked bitterly as she stepped on Ginta's back. He coughed up blood.

"GINTA!" Team MAR shouted again.

"They're getting annoying, so I might as well end it. I'll start with you!"

The female demon pulled on the chain that was connected to the blonde's neck. She was cutting of his breathing pattern. She was about the neck so tight that he would no longer be able to breath when…

"Honoo Sogekhei!"

A trigger was pulled which released a fireball from the gun. The fireball cut all the chains freeing Team MAR, and caused the other part of the chain connected to the demon to burn. The flames reached the demon as the demon screeched in pain as she tried to put the fire out. It was when a fire bird tackled the demon away from Team MAR. Two people jumped off the bird.

"Ginta!" they both cried as they went over to him. Alviss used his flames to remove all the chains on Ginta's body as Megumi healed his wounds with the Saifogeo spell. Team MAR didn't need their help taking off their chains. Megumi healed them with her Saifogeo spell too.

"Ginta, are you okay?" Alviss questioned the blonde.

"Yeah, but are you okay?" Ginta asked him.

**************************A**lviss frowned, "You're critically injured and all you can think about is my safety?!" He looked like he was about to slap the blonde, but instead hugged him tightly, "You don't have to worry about me all the time Ginta…"

The blonde smiled as he returned the hug. The rest of Team MAR scoffed. Megumi seemed to be upset for some strange reason. She turned to Dorothy who was frowning.

"Megumi…" Dorothy began, "I think I lost…" (6)

"…You did. I should know."

"Alviss, how did you use that fire technique when you're not even in Sukka form?" Jack asked him.

Alviss sweat dropped, "That move was originally for my Cosplay form…in order to get to my Cosplay form I had to use my Sukka form to get to my Cosplay form. My clothes are normal in that form, so-"

"That's why you don't look that sexy as you did in the semi-finals…" Ginta mumbled.

Alviss slapped him in the face ending the embrace, "Pervert!" Ginta rubbed his cheek from the slap. Everyone then turned to where the demon was. She was battling Suzaku's real form.

"W-What's that?!" Jack asked.

"Suzaku's true form. Isn't he beautiful?" Alviss questioned.

Suzaku's wings shimmered in the fog. The wings were slashing away at the demon as the demon tried to fight back with her chains, but even with the effort nothing worked.

"He is beautiful," Dorothy commented.

"And who said that Suzaku was a demon?" Nanashi asked.

"Everyone who hasn't seen the bird up close," Alan answered.

"Beautiful!" Jack said. This was his first time seeing Suzaku.

"Yes, he's gorgeous!" Megumi said with stars in her eyes.

Ginta turned to Alviss, "But not as beautiful as you."

Alviss blushed madly. He tried to hide it from the blonde, but he just couldn't.

"I'm going to end this now Alviss!" Suzaku shouted.

"Go ahead!"

Suzaku used his wings to throw the demon in the air. He then soared after her and crashed into her with his flaming hot body. The demon was burned to ashes, but Suzaku wasn't done there. He used the ashes and a little bit of his fire powers to create fireworks in the shape of a heart.

"EVERYONE CLAP FOR ME!" Suzaku shouted as Team MAR clapped for the amazing fireworks, "OKAY! I WILL NOW TELEPORT YOU OUT OF THE TRAINING GATE!"

"Why?" Nanashi asked.

"The demons will keep coming if we stay here. Plus the police is on our tails. If they catch us, it's the same as Gaira moving from his spot and never able to return to the real world, and I want to kick that old guy's ass for allowing the demons into the training gate!"

"That makes since," Megumi said.

"But…what about Koyuki?" Ginta asked.

"What about her?"

"She'll wonder what happened to us, and…"

"I'll give her this letter signed by you. That will tell her that you're be back soon…" Suzaku's voice trailed off when he said soon.

Alviss also frowned when he heard the word 'soon'. _I forgot…Ginta's not from MAR Heaven. He'll have to go home after we save MAR Heaven from the Chess Pieces… _(7)

"Okay, I'm done, and I sent it to her. It's at her place. We got to go now!" Suzaku demanded.

"Okay! Bossy bird!"

"I heard that Ginta!"

With that Suzaku used his powers to teleport everyone out of the training gate to the real world.

* * *

**Me: There's a reason why this chapter is shorter than the first part!******************************

Yohko: We need to come up with a new theme song.

Me: Like what?

Yohko: Winnie the Pooh?

Me: No.

Yohko: Sponge Bob Square Pants?

Me: HELL NO!

Yohko: The Batman Signal?

Me: Your closer…

Kosuke comes out of nowhere in the nude. His penis is censored.

Kosuke: I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TODAY! NO I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TODAY! NOT LIKE YOU PROBABLY CARE MUCH ABOUT MY UNDERWEAR…STILL NONE THE LESS I'M GOING TO SAY---THAT I'M NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR TODAYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Silence. All the Guardians except Alviss comes in and claps for him.

Yohko: -Red Vein- GET A JOB!

Kosuke: Thank you, honey!

Yohko slaps him in the face and runs off embarrassed.

Me: THAT THEME SONG IS PERFECT!

Kosuke: -Gets up- You think?

Me: YEAH! Just put your underwear back on. I rather see Alviss' penis than yours.

A crow is cawing in the room.

Me: NOTES!

1. Just a reminder in chapter 21 every member of Team MAR except Jack saw Suzaku's bird form.

2. To all who guessed Negi Springfield from Negima, you are correct. The 7th Priest to be introduce! He refers everyone older than him as 'san'. The next Priest will have to do something with fate. The only hint I'll say is that he plays a big role in the Tsubasa and XXXholic animes.

3. What do you expect? Flying horses or unicorns?!

4. Negi is 13 for a reason. The reason is that all the 'Summoners' and 'Priests' that I mention throughout all my stories are three years older than their original age. That means Tokiya is 20, Kiyomaro is 18, Kazuki is 21 etc.

5. Air Slash is one of those Pokemon moves. It has a 30 percent of the opponent flinching. Very annoying especially when Crobat uses it.

6. Dorothy finally admits in this chapter that Alviss has won Ginta's heart. Well the tree words didn't come out yet, but it come out MUCH later. Right now Dorothy will just cheer from the side lines, but that won't stop her from flirting with Ginta.

7. What Alviss thinks here will play a big role near the end of the story and the squeal that I chose.

Me:…KOSUKE PUT YOUR UNDERWEAR ON!

Toshiro drags Kosuke off so he can put his underwear on.

Me: Now the preview!

"Umm…Ginta…there's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it?"

"I-I…I lo-"

"GINTA! PRINCESS RAGENGRAVE IS MISSING!"

"You serious?!"

"-Red Vein- Screw you Jack!"

* * *

"So basically…the Rooks and the Bishops are going on strike?"

"If you put it that way, yes."

"…LET'S GO SAVE PRINCESS RAGENGRAVE!**"************************  
**

* * *

"Ginta…you don't have any traits of a rabbit…"

"Shut up! Change me back, or I'll nibble on your ear!"

"-Sweatdrop- That was lame…" **************************  
**

* * *

"Today will be Judgment Day! If you don't answer these questions truthfully, I kill you brutally!"

"What the f-"

"First question: Were you planning to kill Princess Ragengrave?"

"NO!"

-Scales goes in the evil direction-

"You're lying…"

* * *

"Ginta…I have to tell you that I lo-"

"GINTA! WISH ME LUCK TOMORROW!"

"I WILL JACK!"

"-Red Vein- GOD DAMMIT JACK! RUINING THE MOMENT AGAIN!" -Beats him up-

"SORRY!"**************************  
**

* * *

**Me: The next chapter will be humorous and of course gory…because I will reveal the terror of the Guardian of Earth. I also got new question…******************************

1. How do you think Alviss will murder the Chess Pieces? Any gory suggestions? -evil grin-

Next chapter won't be for a while because I need to think on how the Chess Pieces will die…JA NE!


	24. The Shape of the Guardian's Heart

The Shape of the Guardian's Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, and the rainbow dudes who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, Neji is from Naruto, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's and Yukito's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me:…People…please bare with me. The words may seem long, but they aren't in clumps. So don't give up on me if you feel like the story is boring to you. I try my best to make this story the best I can.

Yohko: Don't bail out on Momo just because you don't like the pairing, or if you can't stand yaoi.

Me: This chapter will be a rated M chapter…maybe not…it's just gory deaths. Nothing wrong with that, right? Enjoy the chapter. The running gag throughout the rest of the story is Alviss trying to confess to Ginta and someone is always interrupting him. One more important note: I DO NOT KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN EPISODE 66 AND 67 SO BARE WITH ME! This chapter also seems long because the behind the scenes has just gotten longer again.

Chapter 24: The Shape of the Guardian's Heart

* * *

**Normal POV**

With Suzaku's power, Team MAR was out of the training gate to see that Gaira was on the ground knocked out with Edward and Bell trying to wake him up.

"Gaira! What happened?" Alan asked him as he shook the old man awake.

"D-Dammit. It was an ambush…" Gaira mumbled.

"What happened?" Alan asked again.

"Some Chess Pieces attacked me when I was guarding the gate. I couldn't do anything, so they took advantage of me and knocked me out thinking that you guys would be stuck in the training gate forever."

"And we would have it weren't for Suzaku…" Alviss murmured.

"What did the Chess Pieces look like?" Ginta questioned.

"…They were both males. One was a Rook and one was a Bishop. The Rook had orange hair and the Bishop had short black hair," Gaira explained.

"…Don't remember anybody with those hair colors…" Ginta mumbled.

"I didn't either, but they seem to want revenge on you Ginta."

"Why me?" Ginta asked

"I don't know, but you should be careful. They might not have been Knights, but they were powerful. I expect you to be with someone else."

Team MAR decided to listen to Gaira's advice. Otherwise it could end up like what happened with the Zonnens underestimating the enemy. So Jack went with Megumi by Megumi's request, Nanashi went with Dorothy to her dismay, Alan stayed with Gaira, Edward and Bell, and Ginta being overprotective again, went with Alviss which was fine with him. Too bad Babbo was following them.

* * *

**Alviss' POV**

I was alone, with Ginta…again. I'm positive about my feelings now ever since I accepted Yukito's death which was a day ago in the training gate. I am in love with Ginta. The only thing I have to do now is say those words to him, and pray that he accepts my feelings towards him…if he doesn't like Snow…

We were alone in the middle of the forest. You couldn't see the castle from here. Ginta was already arguing with Babbo about him coming along with us. When the two were done, I was going to confess my feelings to Ginta-chan. I sat on a rock and waited until Babbo gave us some time together.

"Be gone!" Ginta shouted.

"Whatever! I'll let you two do get all lovey-dovey!" Babbo shouted as he bounced away into the bushes.

I was truly alone with Ginta now. My heart was beating so fast and my face was turning red. How embarrassing.

**_Confess! Confess! Confess!_**

_Shut up, Suzaku!_

"Alviss, is something wrong?" Ginta asked me.

"I-It's n-nothing." Great, now I'm stuttering. Come on Alviss! Pull yourself together! "Umm…Ginta…there's something I have to tell you…"

"What is it?" the blonde asked me leaning closer to me than he intended to.

"I-I…I lo-" I didn't get to finish because…

"GINTA! PRINCESS RAGENGRAVE IS MISSING!" Jack and Megumi shouted at the same time. They just had to ruin the moment.

"You serious?!" Ginta asked. He already forgotten about me as he jumped off the rock we were sitting on and went over to the two.

"-Red Vein- Screw you Jack!"

"What did I do?!"

Alviss sighed "…Nothing…_I lost the mood to confess…_"

**_Dammit you two! Don't ruin the moment!_**

* * *

Jack and Megumi told us what happened. Basically the two Chess Pieces that attacked Gaira kidnapped Princess Ragengrave, so she couldn't host the match…not like she did since that purple demon is doing the judging now. Judging from the information they got from one of the Knights of Ragengrave castle Carl that she was kidnapped so she could show them this ÄRM that they could use to take revenge on Team MAR. 

"So basically…the Rooks and the Bishops are going on strike?" Ginta asked.

"If you put it that way, yes," Megumi answered.

"…LET'S GO SAVE PRINCESS RAGENGRAVE!" Ginta declared.

I giggled a little. That's Ginta-chan for you.

With that we all rushed toward the castle.

* * *

At the castle that guy, Carl, was already waiting at a secret entrance that led underground which would take us back to the top of the tower. 

"There are many traps in here, so be careful…"

We went inside and Megumi didn't take the warning at all. She stepped on a trap and spears came out of the wall almost hitting us.

"You are so stupid Megumi…" I mumbled to myself.

Megumi apologized as we continued on. We finally reached a room where the Chess Pieces were, but…

"WHAT THE HELL ALIBABA?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO BRING HER HERE?! YOU KNOW THIS IS WHERE I HIDE ALL THE NEW MANGAS!"

That voice sounded like Kaolla. Ginta and Megumi peaked through a small hole to see what was going on.

"You shut up Kaolla! Just because your Peta's favorite Bishop doesn't mean that you can boss me or any of the Rooks!"

"I'm disappointed in you Loco! How could you lead these losers in here with the princess?!"

"…I am not allowed to say anything…"

Megumi removed her head from the hole that she was looking through and turned to us, "The Chess Pieces seemed to be arguing about the higher ranks, but…"

Ginta removed his head from the hole as well, "That guy Alibaba…I thought Alan killed him in the third round."

"Who's he and the guy with the windmill like hair?!" Megumi questioned.

"Alibaba was a Rook that Alan should have killed in the third round of the War Games. How he survived…I don't know. The other guy is Fugi who lost to Snow in the second round," I explained.

Megumi looked through the whole again and gasped.

"What is it?" we asked her.

"Oh My God…the manga series Cutey Honey…actually has ONE MORE VOLUME!"

"Are you serious?!" I asked her, "I thought there were only five volumes! Cutey Hone and Cutey Honey Flash!"

"We've been missing out!"

"I want one!"

"Alviss, contain yourself!" Ginta warned me.

I want the final manga so badly, but I have to listen to Ginta!

"I'm going in!" Megumi declared.

"Don't be reckless third servant!" Babbo yelled.

It was too late. Megumi barged down the door shocking all the Chess Pieces in the room.

"How dare you hide the final Cutey Honey manga?" Megumi shouted.

I don't think she cares about Princess Ragengrave at all…

"Show times over! Give back Princess Ragengrave!" Ginta ordered.

Soon, Jack, Carl, and I had to get out of our hiding places to show them that their was no escape. Kaolla was pretty pissed off.

"…This is what I get…for letting you guys in this room…GET OUT!"

"Make us," Alibaba said daringly.

Kaolla got out an ÄRM which seemed like a Nature ÄRM. She glared at us, "Nature ÄRM Earth shaker!"

The ÄRM activated causing the ground to shake. The floor started to crack.

"You aren't planning to killing your comrades, are you?!" Fugi asked her in a scared tone.

"Do I have any choice?! You let Team MAR in here, and I will not tolerate it! BE GONE!"

The crack was beneath everybody except her, and Loco. There was no where to run, so we all ended up falling into the earth's surface. All went black for me though…

Ginta's POV

Shit! I underestimated Kaolla! I can't focus on Princess Ragengrave now! I have to protect Alviss! We were all falling! I saw Carl and Alibaba battling it out, but the Rook ended up winning and took Princess Ragengrave in a hidden tunnel that was underneath the cracks of the earth. Jack and Megumi were still on the top as Loco prevented them from falling as well as Fugi. I didn't have time to think about Carl! Where's Alviss? I turned to my left seeing that he already fainted, and it wasn't from the fall. It was because of something else…I moved my body over to Alviss and grabbed a hold of him as we fell deeper into the earth…

* * *

**Alviss' POV**

_Suzaku…what's going on?_

__

Kaolla messed with the earth with that ÄRM! Because of it, you feel drained. You are the Guardian of Earth after all.

_I thought Earth was the world of the living…_

_**It is…but that doesn't mean your be affected by the land too! You and the Guardian of the Land **_(1)**_ are the only ones who will feel the pain in these situations. Oh crap! I'm out of here! I can't stand water! Ja ne!_**

I woke up in this damp place. No wonder Suzaku abandoned me again, he's a Phoenix after all. I was in the arms of Ginta who seemed to have been wounded from the fall protecting me.

"Ginta…" I blushed madly as his lips were only centimeters apart from mine. If only I had the strength to lean over and kiss him. I still feel drained from the activation of Kaolla's ÄRM, so all I could do was wait until the blonde woke up. _It wouldn't hurt to kiss him though. _I thought to myself. What did I have to lose?

I slowly leaned over and kissed him on the lips. I was about to pull away when he woke up and returned the kiss. We broke the kiss afterwards.

"Tried to take advantage of me, did you?" Ginta asked me with that evil grin.

I blushed madly as I yelled at him to get off of me.

"You just can't admit the truth," he said as he got off of me.

"B-B-Be quiet! What else was I s-suppose to do?"

"I don't know."

The blonde got off of me as he glanced at his surroundings, "Where is this?"

"I think this is an underground tunnel that is underneath the castle," I told him.

"So that means we have to swim to get back to the top?"

"Possibly."

"Okay, let's go"

"First servant! Don't leave me behind!"

We turned in the direction of the voice. It was Babbo, and his chain was stuck underneath a rock. We both sweat dropped as Ginta went over to help him. I blushed when I realized that Babbo must have been watching us kiss the whole time. How embarrassing!

"Geez, if you're going to make out with your boyfriend then do it when I'm not around," Babbo scolded.

My face turned red again. I could have sworn Ginta's was red too.

"Shut up baka kendama! What I do is none of your business!"

"What did you say first servant?!"

The two started bickering again. I tried to get up and break up the fight, but I fell back down. My leg had been injured during the fall.

"Alviss, are you okay?" Ginta asked me as he ran over to me.

"It's just a sprained ankle…I'm fine…"

Ginta sighed, "It's not fine if you hurt yourself."

Without warning Ginta lifted me off the ground and threw me on his back.

"G-Ginta!"

"Be quiet Alviss. I'm not letting you walk or swim if your ankle is sprained."

"…I can't swim anyway…"

"Oh…EHHHHH?!"

"You heard me Ginta. I can't swim…because of Suzaku…my Sukka form being a cat…and because of my near death experience when Mary pushed me into the water…"

"Now I'm not going to let you off my back at all. I'm going to piggyback you out of here no matter what!" Ginta declared.

I sighed, "Hope you enjoy Mary's curse…"

I could have sworn that he was blushing, but I couldn't tell. Ginta with Babbo in one hand and me on his back started looking for an exit. He found a place to walk in the water that might lead us out of here.

Normal POV

Ginta waddled through the shallow water. Since the water was moving in the opposite direction that he was walking in, it made it clear that that way was where the castle was. The blonde was enjoying Alviss on his back though because the minute he stepped into the water, those breasts bulged out of Alviss' chest. The blonde grinned as the more power he put into walking in the shallow water, the more the breast moved which was rubbing up against his back.

"Ginta…you pervert…" Alviss mumbled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ginta said with a grin.

The blonde continued to move through the shallow end, but it was getting deeper and deeper the more he ascended.

"We're almost to the top!" Ginta declared.

"Don't let your guard down Ginta," Alviss warned him.

"It'll be okay!"

The teen continued until finally he had to dog paddle. It was hard enough to dog paddle with Alviss and Babbo—who decided to be held by Alviss so he could feel his breasts—on his back, but the fact that the currents were getting stronger.

"Ginta…did you hear that?" Alviss questioned the blonde.

"No, what do you hear?"

"…It's probably nothing…"

Ginta continued to dog paddle until Alviss heard the sound again and again. It was coming closer to them that, was for sure.

"Ginta…I really think something is following us," Alviss told him.

"Yeah…It's faint, but I can hear it too."

"…What do you mean by faint? It's like a few meters away from us! It's too close!" (2)

Before Ginta could say anything, the sound that they heard let out a screeching cry causing the river to speed up.

"What the hell was that?!" Ginta questioned.

"I don't know, but the thing is right behind us!"

Just when Alviss said that, the thing leaped out of the water.

"It's a narwhale!" Ginta shouted before he got water in his mouth. He coughed it out, "Hang on tight Alviss!"

"R-Right!"

Alviss gripped Ginta tightly as Ginta put Babbo in his hands and changed it to Babbo Version 1B dagger version. He jumped into the air when the narwhale did.

"I'm sorry, but…"

Ginta stabbed the narwhale in the back. The animal howled in pain as it jumped back into the water taking them with it. The blonde pulled the sword out of the whale which caused blood to come out of it. The narwhale started sinking, but not before knocking Alviss off the blonde's back.

_ALVISS! _Ginta screamed mentally in his head as he swam down to help the teen from sinking, but he was sinking too fast because of his cat instincts taking over. Alviss couldn't hold his breathe any longer and ended up fainting, again.

_Dammit! I can't reach him at this rate! Babbo Version 0! _Ginta turned Babbo back into his original form which because of the ÄRMs wait made them sink farther away from the surface. Ginta didn't care as he used Babbo like a rope—to Babbo's dismay—to wrap around Alviss and pull him to the surface. The plan almost succeeded except that when Ginta tried to swim to the surface with Alviss wrapped around Babbo made it harder to get to the top. Ginta ran out of air to breathe from and was very close to passing out. _Not yet…don't let me faint yet…not until I get Alviss to the surface…_

The blonde was about to pass out when he saw a shadow above him. The figure grabbed his hand and quickly swam to the surface.

On the surface the figure threw Ginta and Alviss to the surface as the figure slowly made its way to land.

"Are you okay Ginta?" the figure asked.

Ginta coughed up water before answering, "I think I'm okay." he looked up to see who rescued them. It was none other than Megumi, but she seemed different. Behind her was Jack and he looked different too. "W-What happened to you guys?!"

"…Long story…" Jack mumbled.

"Never trust the Chess Piece Manga Group!" Megumi said as she pouted.

"That girl Loco used a Darkness ÄRM to turn us into this!"

Ginta examined the two again. Sure enough they looked different. Megumi had whiskers on her face as well as having a tail behind her. Her skin also appeared to be a little grayer than anything else. Jack on the other hand just looked like he was wearing a brown costume.

"She turned me into a half-seal, half-human being!" Megumi whined.

"It's not as bad as being turned into a monkey!" Jack yelled.

"You already have monkey features! But I don't like being a seal! My body is all slimy!"

"That hurts Megumi! At least you don't crave bananas!"

"I crave for fish and to swim!"

Speaking of swim…Ginta turned toward Alviss who was lying on the ground. Babbo untangled himself from the teen. He turned to Ginta, "He seems to have stopped breathing…"

"NANI?!" they all cried out.

Megumi and Ginta rushed over to Alviss. Megumi felt his pulse. Her eyes widened but then turned back to normal when she looked at Babbo.

_That's what you want to do. _Megumi thought to herself, "Ginta, he really isn't breathing! You have to do CPR on him!"

Ginta's face turned red, "What?!"

"CPR?! I can't even spell it!" Jack complained. (3)

"No one is talking to you monkey boy! Please Ginta! I might end up killing him with this seal body!"

Ginta hesitated before he agreed. He put his hands on Alviss' back. Megumi smiled. The plan was working. Megumi felt his pulse, and sure enough he was still breathing alive and well, but in order to kick the relationship up a notch this had to be done. She knew that, but unconsciously she frowned because her heart was hurting again seeing the two together.

Ginta slowly leaned down and breathed into the teen. When he did a red vein appeared on the back of his head. Alviss opened his eyes and kissed him back. The blonde pulled away and glared at Megumi, "What the hell Megumi! You said he was suffocating! Not playing possum waiting for me to k-k-"

"Kiss him?" Megumi finished.

"Yes!"

"Let's see. From the information I got from Babbo, I say you kissed Alviss at least once…twice already! This would make it your third kiss."

"Fourth servant, third servant. As soon as we got separated Alviss took advantage of first servant."

The two teens blushed and turned away from each other. That was Babbo, observing the relationship that they had.

_Why do they keep doing that?! I like Alviss as a friend…well a little more than a friend, but I possibly couldn't love him like that! _Ginta thought to himself.

Why are they doing this to us?! Are they trying to get me to confess to Ginta and then blackmail me later?! I can't allow them to do that when they're around, so…

"Let's just go find Carl and save Princess Ragengrave!" the two said at the same time.

Babbo and Jack snickered when the two said the same thing at the same time which made them blush even more. Megumi was supposed to be happy for the two were getting closer, but her heart was still aching.

* * *

The four finally got out of the underground. Ginta was still carrying Alviss on his back even though Mary's Curse was done. They were in a hallway which Jack and Megumi came from. 

"I think the Chess Pieces took Princess Ragengrave in the white room!" Megumi told them, "And that's on the third floor of this castle…I think."

"Thanks Megumi! You can stay here with Jack since you guys are practically useless when you look like that," Ginta said sarcastically as he ran off with Alviss on his back (still) to the third floor.

"DAMN YOU GINTA!" the two cursed as they chased after them, but they were having a difficult time because a seal isn't a land animal and Jack kept craving for bananas. Eventually they lost them…

* * *

"How much farther Alviss?" Ginta asked the teen as he continued to run up the stairs. 

"Not much. I can hear there voices clearly now Suzaku can hear them too."

**_No duh! That guy Alibaba pissed me off during the volcano match. I would love to burn him myself!_**

_…Here we go again…_

__

It's called judgment! You accepted the fact, so now I can kill any bad guy I want!

_…I'm the one doing the killing…_

__

Not if I take over!

"Alviss, is this the room?" Ginta asked.

"Y-Yeah! This should be the white room!"

Ginta kicked the door opened to see the Chess Pieces in the room trying to take the ÄRM that Princess Ragengrave had.

"That was fast…" Kaolla mumbled as she jumped on a seat that was near the ceiling taking Loco with her.

"Where is Carl?!" Ginta questioned angrily.

"He's probably dead, or ran off like the coward he is," Alibaba said evilly.

"Bastard! Babbo Version 2 Bubble-"

Ginta was cut off as Loco activated the Darkness ÄRM that she used on Jack and Megumi on them. Ginta pushed Alviss off his back, so he wouldn't get hit by the red light. The Darkness ÄRM worked as Ginta was turned into a white rabbit. His skin turned white as he had whiskers, bunny ears and tail. At first Alviss was stunned, but then sighed, "Ginta…you don't have any traits of a rabbit…"

"Shut up!"

"As long as you're an animal, you can't activate any ÄRM…" Loco explained in a low tone.

"Unless of course you destroy the ÄRM which you won't as long as we're up here and you have to face him, him, and him!"

The first him was Alibaba the second him was Fugi who pushed Princess Ragengrave out of fighting range. The third was…

"MY TIME FOR REVENGE!"

The guy dropped from the ceiling. Ginta glared at the man since he recognized the man. "That pervert!"

"You still know who I am? That's great. If you have forgotten my name though, I'm Kisame, and I will finish what I started on the first break before the semi-finals! "

"Like hell you aren't!"

"You have no room to talk bunny-boy!"

Ginta glared at the two girls that were sitting out. He pointed his finger at them and yelled, "Change me back, or I'll nibble on your ear!"

There was an ominous wind in the room.

"-Sweatdrop- That was lame…" Alviss mumbled.

"Be quiet Alviss! Get out of here!" Ginta shouted at the teen.

Alviss smirked as he got out his pendant, "Like hell! I'm not letting you become prey to the Chess Pieces!" He held the pendant up in the air, "GUARDIAN POSITION EARTH!"

The pendant opened and…

I'm skipping the transformation scene again!

The transformation was done and Alviss was in the cat costume he was in when he fought Yukito in the semi-finals.

"If I'm already in my Sukka form, then the Darkness ÄRM won't work on me," he explained to the blonde.

The blonde smiled, "If that's the case then you're free to beat up on some Chess."

Alibaba was angry at the fact that this wouldn't be easy, so he summoned his Guardian Genie again. This time it was much stronger than the one that Alan defeated in the third round. He ordered the genie to attack them. Ginta scurried away because his rabbit instincts took over. Babbo moved out of the way just in time as Alviss side stepped. When he did he was almost hit by Kisame and his weapon ÄRM Ring Dagger. The genie almost hit the Guardian when he moved out of the ay of Kisame's attack. After that though he almost got hit by Fugi's Nature ÄRM, Vindalva attacks as the wind cutters could have cut him in half.

"Pick a fight with someone your own size!" Ginta squeaked as his voice was becoming squeaker by the moment the longer he stayed a half rabbit, half human.

Suzaku! How do I pass judgment?

That's what you're trying to do?! If that's the case then let them hit you one minute while I prepare for the judgment.

…Okay…

Just don't faint!

Alviss did what Suzaku told him to do and stayed completely still waiting for his opponents to hurt him. The Chess Pieces were confused why he stopped moving.

"He's giving up!" Alibaba declared, "Genie, finish him off!"

"It's a trap you fool!" Kaolla shouted, but her warning came too late as the genie was already punching Alviss continuously. Alviss refused to move from his spot no matter what. Kisame decided to take his revenge too as he used his dagger to continuously stab Alviss in the back wounding him seriously.

"ALVISS!" Ginta shouted as he rushed toward the teen, but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He turned around to see who put the barrier up. It was Megumi.

"What the hell Megumi?! Why did you do that for?!" he questioned angrily.

"You didn't notice…I'm disappointed in you…" Megumi mumbled.

"Notice what?!"

"Alviss is planning to pass judgment to them. If you help him then the judgment will pass on to you too. Only the people who attack him will receive the punishment," she explained.

"How come you can still use ÄRMs?" Babbo asked her.

"I'm using spells, not ÄRMs."

Fugi hearing what Megumi told Ginta yelled at his comrades to stop. They refused to listen to him as they continued to beat up on the Guardian unknown to them that his aura was getting darker and darker. Alviss' eyes turned red as his the rainbow wings were starting to emerge from his back.

"What's this? You have wings on your back too?" Kisame asked as he pulled on the wings making him groan in pain, "If I cut these off, you'll collapse from the pain right?" He held out his ring dagger and was about to cut it as well as the Genie was about to deliver the final blow when…

"The Punishment will begin…" Alviss mumbled in a dark tone.

When he said that his wings grew at a massive rate. When it reached the length of an angel's, they opened up completely pushing Kisame off of him and destroying the Genie once and for all. The pain was transferred to the user as Alibaba felt the pain that his Genie felt. The ground started to shake violently as the floor began to crack. The floor cracked open revealing lava at the bottom.

"Fugi! Get away from there!" Kaolla shouted.

"On it!"

Fugi jumped to where Kaolla and Loco were leaving Alibaba and Kisame on the ground. Megumi put up her strongest shield that would prevent the ground from cracking to where the good guys were. Princess Ragengrave stayed out of the room which was where the earthquake was only. Alviss stood in the middle of it all. The two Chess Pieces tried to escape when the lava wrapped around there legs preventing them from moving. Alviss glared at the two as he summoned Suzaku in human form. The bird Guardian perched itself next to Alviss as the teen was floating in the air thanks to his wings that were keeping him airborne. He then used his fire powers to bring out a scale that weighs judgments. A flame was on one side as nothing on the other side. The scale was on top of a larger flame. (4)

"Today will be Judgment day!" Alviss began in a heavenly, but dangerous tone, "If you don't answer these questions truthfully, You'll be killed brutally!" (5)

Alviss turned to Alibaba first.

"What the f-" Alibaba was cut off because…

"SILENCE CHESS PIECE!" Suzaku screeched hurting everyone's ears.

"First question: Were you planning to kill Princess Ragengrave?"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Do I have to make myself clear?! Were you planning to kill Princess Ragengrave after she gave you the ÄRM you were looking for?!"

"You added that last one…" Suzaku mumbled to himself hoping that Alviss didn't here him.

"NO!" Alibaba answered.

Alviss looked at the scale. The empty side of the scale moved down slightly, "You're lying…you really would have killed her…"

"That's impossible! I answered truthful-"

"SILENCE CHESS PIECE!" Suzaku screeched again causing the whole room to shake and making everyone cover their ears.

"Next question: After you got the ÄRM from Princess Ragengrave, were you planning on killing your fellow comrades?"

That questioned shocked all the Chess Pieces in the room.

"O-Of course not! I would never betray them!" Alibaba answered.

The empty scale went down again as it almost touch the flames.

"Why do you have to keep lying?" Alviss asked bitterly.

"T-This is a scam! I'm telling the truth!" Alibaba shouted.

"I never knew you were that low Alibaba…" Kaolla mumbled, "I should have never saved you when you almost fell into the lava..."

"Kaolla, don't-"

"SILECNE YOU, OR I WILL BURN YOU WITHOUT THE SCALE GOING DOWN ONE MORE TIME!" Suzaku screeched. The whole thing was getting old.

"Suzaku, don't waste your breathe on him. Final question: Did you take actually think that you could take out the Guardian of Earth?!"

This question was about when Alibaba ordered the genie to attack Alviss, so basically there was no answer.

_Alviss really isn't being fair to the Chess Pieces… _Megumi thought to herself.

"P-Please…" Alibaba began, "Please spare me!"

Alviss' face darkened as the scale went down one more time. He turned to Suzaku, "Suzaku, do what you want with him. I don't care about how you kill him."

"THANKS ALVISS!" Suzaku grinned, then glared at Alibaba. His body glowed a rainbow colored. He was preparing another Sky Attack. When the attack was done preparing Suzaku flew into Alibaba. The flames on Suzaku's body was so hot and the wings were like blades that among impact, the arrogant Rook was cut in half by the bird Guardian. The body fell into the lava as the other half of the body was burned by Suzaku's flames. The scale went back to normal after that.

Everyone was trembling at what Alviss ordered Suzaku to do. Ginta remembered what happened on the day where they were let out of the Training Gate. When Nanashi told them of Alviss' evil personality. What Alviss was demonstrating was his evil side.

Alviss turned to Kisame now who was already trembling in fear, "You're next, so you better answer the questions truthfully!"

"But-"

"First question: Were you trying to rape me on the first day of break before the semi-finals?"

"N-No! Why would I do that?"

Alviss glared at the Bishop as the empty scale went down by one third. "…Next question which should be easy," Alviss began with an evil grin, "You're walking down the street and you see this girl who has fallen into the nearby well. You are the only one who sees this, and you go over there only to see that the girl dropped a very rare ÄRM. What will you do? Help the girl out of the well or take her rare ÄRM?"

There was no answer to this question either. If Kisame says that he would help her the scale would go down again as if he said that he would take the ÄRM the scale would also go down for being greedy.

"…There is no answer to this…" Kisame answered which shocked everyone, "If I said that I would help her than the scale would go down again. The same would happen if I decided to be greedy and take the rare ÄRM. This trivia is a scam!"

Alviss frowned. He was right, but he still wouldn't let him go unpunished. The scale disappeared, but Alviss was still glaring at the Chess Piece, "You may have guest right," Alviss began, "But because of that, you'll have to face me."

Before anyone could react, Alviss was already behind Kisame who still had the flames hold him down.

"Honoo Sogekhei!"

Alviss pointed the sniper at Kisame's head. He smiled bitterly, "Boom…" He mumbled as he pulled the trigger. The impact was so strong that the Bishop's head was blown off. The head flew toward Suzaku who caught it, looked at it and screeched as he threw it back at Alviss. The head hit Kisame's body knocking it into the lava. Alviss caught the head again and smiled evilly.

"Justice has been served," he said in a dangerous tone as he turned to the other Chess Pieces who were about to bail, "You're next Honoo-"

Alviss was cut off because Megumi summoned another Priest from another world who wasn't busy granting wishes at the moment. The boy had long legs and glasses on him. He looked normal compared to the other Priests.

"Watanuki (6), please stop him!" Megumi ordered and pointed toward Alviss.

Watanuki looked at Alviss and sighed, **_I will only help if you give me something important in return._**

"-Red Vein- Screw you and that whole equivalent exchange thing!" Megumi shouted.

Ginta wasn't listening as he already jumped over the gaps that had lava in them and made it toward Alviss. He stopped in front of him forcing the teen to stop, "Stop it now Alviss! You're not like this!"

Alviss looked at Ginta and refused to listen to him. He aimed the sniper at Fugi who attacked him along with the other two Chess Pieces. Ginta blocked the gun preventing him from firing it because if he did then Ginta would be shot.

"Get out of the way Ginta! I have to teach the Chess Pieces a lesson!"

"They haven't done anything beside taunt us! You have to stop killing now Alviss!" Ginta shouted.

Alviss heard him, but still refused to listen as he was still aiming. Ginta realized that because of the affect of the Darkness ÄRM made it harder for Alviss to understand him. Just when Ginta was about to get reckless, Carl came out of nowhere wearing knight armor leaped into the air and destroyed the Darkness ÄRM that made everyone an animal. With the ÄRM broken Ginta, and Megumi turned back to normal. Carl then went over to Princess Ragengrave to make sure that she was okay.

"Alviss, stop this now," Ginta whispered in the teen's ear. He was positive that the teen would hold his fire.

Alviss looked at Ginta. Suzaku disappeared as the Cosplay form that was almost an Armor form disappeared. His clothes came back with scars on them. Alviss fainted as he fell into Ginta's arms. The cracks in the earth also disappeared.

"What a scary Guardian…" Kaolla mumbled as she jumped down and took Kisame's head, "But I can still show his head to Phantom, and maybe just maybe-"

She was cut off as she teleported away from everyone. Loco and Fugi did the same thing as they were glad to be alive. Jack appeared behind Megumi as he was back to normal too. He, Babbo and Megumi ran over to Ginta and Alviss to see if they were okay.

"I'm fine, but Alviss…"

**_Alviss-sama will be fine by 8:00 P.M. tonight. He will remember killing the Chess Pieces, but that won't break him if you're next to him Ginta-kun. _**(7)

"Watanuki…" Megumi mumbled.

"…Watanuki…I have a request," Ginta began, "Can you remove the darkness in his heart?"

Watanuki shook his head, ******_There are some things that I cannot do even if you give me something that is most precious to you. Since Alviss is a Guardian and stronger than me or any of the Priest, except our leader who has the exact same strength as him, it will be an impossible task. I'm sorry Ginta-kun._**

Ginta sighed, "Is okay…"

******_You can still heal his heart. If you heal his heart then the darkness should disappear._**

"Correct, and if you say I lo-"

Megumi was cut off as Jack noticed Princess Ragengrave thanking Carl for saving her. She went over to Team MAR and thanked them for saving her too. She and Carl then left the room as she mentioned that someone will come in here and clean it up soon.

"We should get out of here…" Jack mumbled.

"You're right…" Ginta told him as he picked up Alviss and decided to carry him in his hands instead of on his back.

"…I was interrupted again…" Megumi said with a sigh as she thanked Watanuki. The Priest disappeared as he told her that he was going to help out Yuko-san. (8)

They all left the room after that.**  
**

* * *

In the Chess Piece headquarters… 

"Peta, look at what I found!" Kaolla shouted.

All the Chess Pieces hid in their rooms because her tone of voice wasn't happy. She went into Peta's room and found out that he wasn't there, so she went over to where all the Knights met up. She found him with Phantom again…

_Why does Phantom have to be a gay guy? _Kaolla asked herself as she entered the Knight territory.

"What is it Kaolla?" Peta asked her.

"Look what the demon child did with at least 55 percent of his Guardian powers," Kaolla told him as she held up Kisame's head.

"He's already at that power already?" Phantom asked.

"Yes…Phantom-sama."

"How did you witness him killing Kisame without getting killed yourself?" Peta asked her taking the head in her hands and cutting it up into pieces.

"…It's my luck…I really would have died if it weren't for Ginta stopping him and another guy…I forgot his name, but he destroyed the ÄRM that Loco had…"

"So Ginta stopped my Alviss-kun from becoming more violent than he already is?" Phantom questioned.

"Yes."

"Interesting."

Kaolla sweat dropped as she pulled Peta away from Phantom to his dismay, "Is he always like this when someone mentions that demon child?" she asked him.

"Yes, but the Knights are already used to it. If you want to become a Knight then get use to it too."

"…I want to be a Knight now taking over either that traitor, Ian's, spot, or Yukito's spot…" Kaolla's voice trailed off at the mention of Yukito.

Peta asked Phantom if he could be excused for a few minutes. Phantom allowed him to go. Peta took Kaolla out of the Knight's room and asked her, "You already miss Yukito?"

"Yes…it's not fair that he was killed…even though he failed the mission…I still…" tears were starting to form in the cheetah girls eyes, but she refused to break down now.

Peta sighed, "He still could have been a use to Phantom if Ian didn't kill him."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Kaolla asked in rage.

"What am I suppose to say?" Peta asked sarcastically.

Kaolla gave up and was about to walk away when she reminded him, "You still have to tell me why you wouldn't let me participate in the semi-finals Peta."

"That? I already forgot the reason."

"YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaolla yelled as she ran off bumping into Rolan on the way.

Rolan went up to Peta, "What's up with her?" he asked the number two Knight.

"You're the one who understand these things Rolan, so I'm disappointed that you don't know."

"…Blame it on the lower Knights…" Rolan mumbled. **  
**

* * *

The sun quickly set. It was already 8:00 PM. Ginta and Alviss (who was laying on his lap) were sitting near the balcony where Ginta and Jack always meet up at.

"Alviss, for the last time, it's not your fault!" Ginta told the teen who was still upset with the incident this afternoon.

"But it is! I might have hurt you if you didn't stop me…"

"Suzaku could have stopped you too!"

"…No he wouldn't. He had Haban's personality at the moment, so there was no way in hell that he would have stopped me."

******_Blame it on me, I see!_**

"Shut up Suzaku! I don't want to talk to you!"

Ginta freaked out for a second but calmed down when he realized that he was speaking to Suzaku.

"It's not Suzaku's _or _your fault Alviss. You just got carried away with the whole judgment thing."

"…Maybe your right…but the sensation I had torturing those Chess Pieces. A part of me hated me doing that to the Chess Pieces even though they were the enemy. They were still human, but another part of me enjoyed the torture and fear in their eyes. Only when Kisame answered the question correctly did that evil presence get worse…and I ended up losing myself as I killed him…I really am a demon child-"

"Don't you dare refer yourself as a demon child!" Ginta shouted as he pushed the teen of his laps surprising him, "Keep that up and I might have to kick you off Team MAR!"

Alviss was stunned at Ginta's threat, "S-Sorry…"

Ginta froze when he thought that he made Alviss cry. He moved closer to him to see what was up. He frowned when he realized that he was faking it.

"Alviss, you little-"

Ginta was cut off as Alviss leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips passionately. Ginta returned the kiss and becoming the dominate one over it. He accidentally used to much power making the two fall over so Alviss was on the bottom and Ginta on the top.

******_Isn't that sweet?_**

_Please be quiet Suzaku! I don't want this moment ruined._

**__**

Take it up a notch by confessing!

_You're right!_

Alviss broke the kiss to tell the blonde something, "Ginta…"

"Yes Alviss?"

"Ginta…I have to tell you that I lo-"

He was cut off when Jack, Babbo, Bell and Megumi came out of nowhere witnessing the scene. Megumi and Bell blushed furiously as Babbo turned away. Jack decided to ruin the moment, "GINTA! WISH ME LUCK TOMORROW!"

The two noticed their presence. Ginta got off of Alviss and told the farmer, "I WILL JACK!"

Alviss was not amused. He glared at Jack and…

"-Red Vein- GOD DAMMIT JACK! RUINING THE MOMENT AGAIN!" -Beast him up-

"SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU AND GINTA WERE HAVING IT ALREADY!"

Alviss face lit up even more as he stopped beating him up and turned away from everyone. Ginta did the same thing, "We weren't having sex Jack! If our clothes are still on then-"

"Ginta and Alviss laying on a balcony…F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Babbo chanted resulting in the two getting into another fight that was more violent than usual.

"…Good luck tomorrow Jack," Megumi said calmly.

"Thanks Megumi!"

"Alviss, I think after Jack's match you should test that ÄRM you got from Chaton and combine it with Dorothy's Guardian ÄRM Crazy Kilt."

"…Okay…but why?"

"I have a feeling something good will happen if you do that."

"I just hope we don't burst anyone's ear drums…" Alviss mumbled. He looked over at Ginta and smiled. _I'll confess tomorrow if brining the two ÄRMs causes us to be together._

**__**

Doubt it. I think I have to deal with another nuisance.

* * *

** Me: Chapter 24 done…but I might have to stop the story here…******

Yohko, Aussa and the Guardians excluding Alviss: WHY?!

Me: I don't have a clue what happens in Jack's match against Vigar.

Yohko: Look online!

Me: THE EPISODE ISN'T EVEN SUBBED YET! STUPID ANIMEYUKI TAKING THERE OWN SWEET TIME SUBBING THE EPISODES!

Eiji: I know!

Me: Notes…

1. The Guardian of Land is one of the other characters in another story that I have already started. I will give you a hint who he is out of the eight Guardians. He isn't Alviss, Eiji, Judai, Jun, or Shigeru as they already mentioned their Guardian Position. It's either Toshiro, Kosuke or Satoshi.

2. Since Alviss Sukka form is a cat, not only can't he swim, but has incredible hearing. The other Guardians have traits like their Sukka form. Eiji for example has already the charms of a cat.

3. That quote was from Doctor Doo Little when the doctor was telling the rat (I think it was a rat) that he was going to do CPR on his friend. That was when the rat said that he couldn't even spell much less do it.

4. The whole scale thing is an idea I got from Shadi from Yu Gi Oh the first series that was never aired in America. Shadi basically weighed people's sins on a scale. Instead of a feather being on one side and nothing on the other, I replaced it with a flame that wasn't even touching the scale on one side and nothing on the other side. Also the scale was on a table instead of it being on flames.

5. I was trying to get the quote exact, but it didn't work out. I think Shadi said that if you didn't answer the question truthfully will your punishment be worse.

6. Watanuki is the newest Priest that I have introduced. He is from the XXXHolic anime having no powers of his own except to see spirits. What his connection to Sakura and Shaoran I don't know as it hasn't been revealed in the manga yet. The only thing we do know is that their birthdays are the same being April 1.

7. Watanuki refers everyone with honorifics except Domeki. So he calls Ginta 'Ginta-kun', Megumi 'Megumi-chan', Jack 'Jack-kun', Alviss, 'Alviss-sama' and so on.

8. Even though Yuko is a higher up, he still refers her as 'Yuko-san'. The reason why he calls Alviss 'Alviss-sama' is because the Guardians are stronger than the Priests, but the Guardians keep themselves hidden along the living, so no one has ever met them including the time of the big war three years ago…I'll get into that later…

Eiji: We're going to go on strike Momo if two things don't happen…

1. We don't get the next chapter soon and we don't mean next month.

2. If Ginta and Alviss don't have sex, nya!

Alviss comes in hearing what Eiji said.

Alviss: G-Ginta and I aren't going to have s-sex…

Alviss runs out of the room embarrassed.

Toshiro: There he goes…

Judai: What's sex?

Everyone falls over.

Jun: You're too young to know what that is Judai…

Judai: But I'm older than Eiji and he seems to know what that is.

Jun: THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

Kosuke: I don't know what it is either…

Toshiro slaps Kosuke in the back knocking him on the floor.

Toshiro: Stupid ass! To think that you're my reincarnation.

Me: Preview!

"More than Ginta, more than Alviss, and more than Nanashi I think you're wonderful Jack!"

Silence and shock.

"OH YEAH! JUST WATCH ME WIN THIS PANO!"

"…His strength increased drastically…"

"-red vein- For his own personal goal!"

* * *

"Victory to Jack!" 

Crowd cheers.

"JACK!"

"PANO!"

The two embrace.

******_Why can't you do that with Ginta?!_**

Because someone is always ruining the moment!

* * *

"Dorothy, let's see if this works…"

"Okay…"

"GUARDIAN ÄRM CRAZY KILT!"

Crazy Kilt appears.

"I'M NOT CRAZY KILT! SHE'S CRAZY KILT! I'M CRAZY TIMBERLAKE!"

Everyone falls down.

* * *

"Mary?! How the hell are you still alive?!" 

"I'm dead smart ass! It's called becoming a ghost and haunting people in the afterlife!"

"So Yukito trapped you in that Crazy Kilt…Timberlake ÄRM for you to haunt me the rest of my life! That bastard!"

"He's not a bastard! Yukito's cool, but Danna-sama is better!"

"-Sweatdrop- So this is my younger sister…"

"Quite lively, is she?"

* * *

"Alviss…good luck in the finals tomorrow…" 

"Yeah, but I'm worried about that evil nature coming up and forcing me to kill Rolan…"

"You actually like him?"

"NO MARY! It's just that…I think I can bring him to our side somehow…but…"

"GO WITH THE FLOW AND USE SUZAKU TO KICK HIS ASS!"

"-Sweatdrop- You don't care about my feelings after all…"

* * *

**Me: From the preview, you can tell that Mary is coming back to 'haunt' Alviss. (I was also thinking of brining Aqua back to life at the end of the story, but I'm still thinking. If you want her come back to life then just tell me in your review.)******

Toshiro: As if Suzaku wasn't enough…

Me: I know. I might ruin Jack's match if I rush through it, so I might start when I get my cable back. I'll read the manga online, but what is the point if the anime is better than the manga?

Aussa: I know! Screw the people who think that the manga is better!

Me: Alviss is much nicer in the anime, and at least there was a slight chance of Alviss being with Ginta…

Yohko: Don't mention that! That's why your writing this story.

Me: For Ginta to be with Alviss, yes!

Eiji: ALL HAIL FOR ALVISS BEING AN UKE!

Guardians except Toshiro: YEAH!

Alviss comes back to hear the Guardians call him an uke. He blushes madly and runs off.

Toshiro: Alviss is the perfect uke compared to someone. -looks at Eiji-

Eiji: What?!

Me: Please read and review, or I will get discouraged! Chapters 25-30 will be based on the final match. Bare with me! We're almost half way done with the fifty chapter story! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There are no questions for this chapter, so ja ne! Thank Taisaya-chan for editing this chapter as always.

Eiji: Come on Toshiro, nya! You got to tell me who is really bad at being the uke instead of you.

Toshiro -red vein- Whoever said I was the uke?!

Eiji: Kosuke, nya.

Toshiro glares at Kosuke: You are so DEAD!

Kosuke: Help me!

Toshiro gets out his sword and started attacking Kosuke as the green haired boy blocked all the strikes with his Heavenly Powers.

Jun: Who's going to win?

Judai: Toshiro.

Yohko: Toshiro.

Aussa: Kosuke.

Shigeru: Toshiro.

Satoshi: Toshiro.

Eiji: TOSHIRO, NYA!

Me:…I think it's going to be a draw…


	25. Jack Triumphs

Jack Triumphs; Sisters Meet at Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed. The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, and the rainbow dudes who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, Neji is from Naruto, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's and Yukito's ÄRM and Suzaku's attacks. I also do not own Cutey Honey.

Me: And the winner of the match is…

Yohko: A draw.

Guardian except Toshiro and Kosuke: Damn.

Aussa: What did you expect? -kicks Kosuke-

Kosuke: Oww…

Goku comes barging in.

Goku: I heard there was a fight going on, so I rushed here A-S-A-P!

Yohko: You're late since they already finished!

Goku: DAMN!

Everyone except Toshiro and Kosuke laughs at him.

Me: This chapter is part 1 of 6 of the final match. Hope you enjoy the chapter. This is Jack's fight! Mary will also come back, Yay!

Chapter 25: Jack Triumphs; Sisters Meet at Last

* * *

Megumi's POV

The next morning was a very important day…part one of six of an important day anyway. It was time for the final round. People from all over MAR Heaven gathered to watch Team MAR fight cheering for Team MAR to win the War Games. Some of the people were just being otakus (1) and were waving up signs that said stuff like "We -heart- Dorothy" or a picture of Nanashi on one of the fan girls' flags. I sweat dropped, who knew that they could get this crazy?

Pozun came out of the castle and determined the final battlefield which was a ring that didn't require teleportation.

"It's the last stage," Jack said.

"Yeah…" Ginta mumbled.

The Chess Pieces came out after that, but there were only four of them. The old man, Rolan, Chimera, and Halloween.

"Where's Phantom?" Alviss questioned.

"Peta isn't here either," Nanashi added.

Kaolla then appeared behind Pozun to his dismay and announced, "Phantom-sama and Peta said they were running late, so they can't watch the matches. Only if you beat these four Knights will they surely fight you."

Pozun pushed the cheetah girl off him and then questioned, "Then for the first match, who will step up?"

Jack stepped onto the battle field looking more determined than ever. On the Chess Pieces side of the field, the old man stepped up. He asked Jack how old he was.

"Huh? I'm 14," Jack answered.

"Ho-ho! A 70 year difference! This should be enjoyable!"

Alan and Gaira were talking about a destined confrontation. Whatever the hell that meant.

"MAR—JACK! CHESS PIECE—WEASEL! BEGIN THE FIGHT!"

Kaolla moved Pozun out of the way when the match began. Jack complained about fighting the old man, but he still attacked him with such speed. He was throwing fast punches which the old man surprisingly dodged.

The crowd was amazed at Jack's improvement.

"Jack's speed really improved!" Ginta commented.

"However, ever if everything has improved, I expect the old man is a high level Knight," Alviss told him.

Jack realized that he wasn't getting anywhere so he brought out his Battle Scope to hit the old man. The old man then asked Jack where he got his Shovel from. Jack replied that he got it from his father. The old man then told him that he was the one who killed his father six years ago.

"Jake was strong, but in the end I won," the old man praised. He then turned his arm into a cannon and fired bullet seeds at Jack which Jack managed to dodge them all until…

"Jack-kun, go for it!" the girl Pano cheered. He fell over.

"Hey nee-chan, why that homely and why are you even cheering for the enemy?" some other guy I think was Leno asked his older sister.

"How rude! I'm cheering for him because more than Ginta, more than Alviss, and more than Nanashi, I think you're wonderful Jack! And he's not homely! He's hot!"

There was silence and surprising expressions coming from the crowd.

"OH YEAH! WATCH ME WIN THIS PANO!" Jack shouted at his girl as his magic power increased drastically.

"His strength increased drastically…" Nanashi mumbled.

"-Red Vein- For his own personal gain!" Alviss said sarcastically.

The old man fired another bullet seed at Jack as monkey boy used his shovel to hit the bullet. It went flying into the air and hit someone causing an explosion.

"Home run!" Alviss and I shouted.

"-Sweatdrop- Was that really a home run?" Ginta asked us.

Kaolla looked over to where the bullet hit and sighed, "I think my sister and her friend got hit…"

The old man summoned these flower like buds.

"What _is_ that?!" Alviss questioned.

"Grass?" Nanashi answered sarcastically.

"Don't let your guard down Jack!" Ginta shouted.

Jack tried to prove that he was smart observing the plant. He poked it and…

BOOM!

Alan and Ginta yelled at Jack for being stupid again, but Jack claimed that he can take them out in one hit. Jack used his Earth Wave to destroy all the plants in one hit. The crowd was amazed by Jack's growth and power

The old man mentioned something about Jack's father doing the same technique, so he brought out the big guns and summoned a huge tree.

"That's a nice Lifa Tree (2)…" I mumbled to myself.

"Earth Wave is probably useless against that," Alviss said.

The old man then jumped into the tree as Jack followed him with his rock climb. Everything else that happened was among the leaves as there was clashing and sounds of the branches falling off.

"I can't tell what's going on…" Ginta complained.

I looked at Alviss to see that he was connecting to Suzaku. His eyes turned orange as he looked ahead to see what was going on.

"So who's winning?" I asked him.

"…Jack seems to be losing, but I'm not sure," Alviss or rather Suzaku told us.

Ginta clenched his fist as he shouted, "JACK, GO FOR IT! AVENGE YOUR DAD!"

Jack seemed to have heard Ginta's encouragement, the old man summoned snakes made out of branches at Jack as Jack countered with his Guardian ÄRM Mehitos. The piranha plant like Guardian chomped on the old man's Guardian as it went toward the old man himself. The old man jumped into it which surprised everyone.

"He's planning something…" Suzaku mumbled.

As Suzaku predicted the old man summoned another Guardian called Dead Wood Bird. The Guardian caused Mehitos to wither away.

"This guy can cause all of the enemy's plants to wither. There is nothing you can do," the old man taunted.

Team MAR seem to have given up on Jack as he really seemed to have lost.

"I might think he lost," Suzaku began which got everyone's attention, "But my master doesn't think that."

We looked at Jack who still had the determined look on his face, "I haven't lost yet! I still got that ÄRM I received from Caldia!"

Jack got out another ÄRM and called out for the Fire Guardian Kikazoku Foré. It took the form in shape of a Mamodo or at least I thought it did.

The Fire Guardian or Will-O-Wisp soared over to the Dead Wood Bird and burned it to ashes. It then moved over to the old man and burned the tree on his head. The old man fell down in defeat because the Tree on his head was his power source. Weasel stated that Jack's father didn't realize this.

"You have completely succeeded your father Jack…" the old man praised.

With that Pozun and Kaolla declared Jack the winner. The crowd cheered as Suzaku let Alviss back into his original body. Jack posed in front of everyone trying to act cool which only got Ginta to run over him and hug him to congratulate him for avenging his father. Alviss was not amused by this though. In fact he sent one of those death glares at Jack which made him shiver.

After Ginta moves away from Jack after receiving another glare from Alviss, Pano runs up to Jack.

"JACK!"

"PANO!"

The two embrace and a lot of people 'aww' them.

**Alviss' POV**

****

**_Why can't you do that with Ginta?!_**

_Because someone is always ruining the moment!_

As the audience cheered, Kaolla took the old man and teleported away as well as the other Knights. I glanced at Rolan who was staring back at me. Tomorrow we would be having a re-match and this time, I'll win.

"Alviss, you need to try the ÄRM that we received from the two cat girls," Megumi told me.

"For your correction, it's a cheetah girl and a cat girl."

"They're both cats, so what's the difference?!" I sighed

"Never mind…just tell Dorothy to meet near the front of the forest by 8:00 PM."

"Will do."

With that Megumi told Dorothy about where to meet, but she just had to tell the other members of Team MAR and Gaira-san to come along to. Damn her…

* * *

It was finally 8:00 PM. Team MAR met at the place I requested to meet. I had the ÄRM that I received after the semi-finals in one hand. After examining it completely, I come to the conclusion that it was the same ÄRM that Dorothy had. That Crazy Kilt ÄRM. If I was right then the ÄRM I have is another version of Crazy Kilt and would only activate if Dorothy activated her Crazy Kilt.

I told Dorothy about my assumption of the ÄRM which convinced her to work with me.

"Dorothy, let's see if this works…"

"Okay…Guardian ÄRM, CRAZY KILT!"

Dorothy summoned Crazy Kilt which started to annoy the crap out of her and everyone else (but me) because of its 'annoying' voice. That was when my ÄRM flashed bringing out another Crazy Kilt, but this one was different. It was wearing hippie clothes, and a hat. It was obviously a male.

"I'M NOT CRAZY KILT! SHE'S CRAZY KILT! I'M CRAZY TIMBERLAKE! (3)" the male Crazy Kilt shouted.

Everyone falls down anime style.

"It's been a while Timberlake!" the female doll began.

"You to Kilt! Now we can sing that song again!"

"Yeah, but I don't think our masters want that now…"

"That's totally lame…so do they want her to come out?"

"I think so. That's the only reason why the two of us are together…"

The two ragged dolls continued to ramble until finally they combined their powers to merge into one or so we thought. They looked like they were merging into one, but that was to bring out this human figure with pink hair and witch like clothing…no way! It can't be!

"FREEDOM AT LAST!" the girl screamed in glee which kind of shocked everyone.

"M-Mary?!

Megumi's POV

This day is just getting weirder. First the otakus, next Pano saying that Jack was cuter than Ginta, Alviss, and Nanashi, third the two ragged dolls talking to each other…I didn't know they were acquaintances. Finally a girl appearing out of now where thanks to these two ragged dolls. The girl was a miniature version of Dorothy, and looked to be 10. It seemed that everyone was clueless to what happened. I looked at Alviss to see that he was the most stunned of us all as well as Alan and Gaira.

"M-Mary?!"

Who was Mary. Everyone seemed to know who Mary was but me. I'm so left out…

"A-Alviss, is that you?"

Silence. Instead of the usual hug scene that happens when you don't see someone in a long time, Alviss punched her in the stomach sending her flying. We all sweat dropped as Mary came crashing down

"What the hell was that for?!" the pink haired girl asked in rage.

"Mary?! How the hell are you still alive?!" Alviss questioned in disbelief ignoring her question.

"I'm dead smart ass!"

"The how come you're standing right here?!"

"It's called becoming a ghost and haunting people in the afterlife!"

Mary explained to us or rather Alviss about her soul being sealed in both of the ragged dolls a little after her death. While half of her soul went into the ÄRM that Yukito created, the other half flew somewhere to a similar ÄRM that could have been either in the right hand or wrong hand. It was a gamble.

"So Yukito trapped you in that Crazy Kilt…Timberlake ÄRM for you to haunt me the rest of my life…that bastard!"

"He's not a bastard! Yukito's cool, but Danna-sama is still better! -hearts in eyes-"

"-Sweatdrop- You're _still_ obsessed with that?!"

It seemed like everyone else wasn't there as it seemed that Alviss and Mary were in their own world.

"-Sweatdrop- So this is my younger sister?" Dorothy asked not convinced.

"Quite lively, is she?" I asked her.

The two finally noticed Team MAR again. Mary looked at her older sister, as Dorothy looked at her, "Who is that?"

Everyone fell over anime style.

"You fool! That's Dorothy! You're older sister!"

Mary was shocked as she looked at her again, "We do look alike!"

"And you have the same annoying personality…" Alviss said sarcastically. No one but me heard him.

Mary went over to her older sister, "It's nice to meet you for the first time nee-sama. I'm Mary, but you can call me Mary-chan."

Dorothy smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Mary-chan."

"-Shivers- Mary is showing her nice side…scary…" Alviss mumbled.

Alan and Gaira seemed to have understood what Alviss meant. The two sisters together was a scene that reminded me of Tia…I miss her now.

"By the way Alviss," Mary began, "Where's your Knight in Shining Armor?"

Alviss blushed, "You still remember that?!"

"Of course. I need to see who he is."

Dorothy pointed toward Ginta who seemed confused.

"Oh, he looks so much like Danna-sama!" Mary cheered as she ran over to Ginta and hugged him, "He even feels like Danna-sama!"

Alviss was mad now, "Mary…get your hands off of him! He's not Danna-san!"

"I know that…I assume that he's his son though."

"You're right on the mark," Alan told her.

Mary finally noticed Alan's and Gaira's presence, "Konichiwa Alan! Konichiwa Gaira ji-san."

That was all she said before turning her attention back to Ginta. Alviss continued to yell at her to get off of him. Alan looked at Gaira who was disappointed that Mary called him an old man

Once she finally got of Ginta, Alviss introduced her to Jack, Nanashi, and me.

"Megumi-san looks a lot like Naru…" Mary said.

"You think so too?"

"Her personality isn't violent though…"

"It's more perverted."

"Hey!"

The two were in their own world again, so everyone decided to leave the two alone except Ginta.

"Will the two be okay?" Ginta asked Alan.

"Yeah. Mary was the stronger one of the two six years ago, so he'll be okay," Alan told him.

* * *

**Suzaku's POV**

I hate this. Now I have to baby-sit another nuisance. People think that Mary is like Dorothy. That's true, but when Mary and Alviss are together, not only can they be in their own world easily, they act the same when they're cheering in the War Games. In other words they cheer like there is no tomorrow for the heroes and sew the Chess Pieces badly.

The two walked over to Naru's grave which was also where Mary, and recently Yukito were buried. Alviss gave his prayers to Naru and Mary as Mary asked, "How did Yukito die?"

"…He joined the Chess Pieces to learn about them. He died in the semi-finals after I fought him because he lost. That bastard Ian (4) killed him…I couldn't do anything for him…I failed to protect him like you and Naru…"

"Alviss it isn't your fault. I'm just disappointed that Yukito didn't put up a fight against this Ian. Where is that guy now?"

"I don't know. I fainted after Yukito died, so I don't know what happened to him…all I know is that in the semi-finals Snow was captured because I wasn't captured."

Alviss had to explain to Mary who Snow was. Mary seemed to have taken her as Alviss' rival for Ginta's affection, so she didn't really seem to care.

"Hey Alviss, have you gotten stronger?" she asked.

"It depends on what you mean by that."

Time for me to shine.

I took over Alviss' body and introduced myself to Mary, "Please to meet you. I am Alviss' Guardian Suzaku. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Wow that's so cool! What's Suzaku suppose to be?"

I let Alviss take over again as Alviss explained that Suzaku was a Phoenix Guardian, "Suzaku pisses me off time to time, but I think I'm really close to him…I am close to achieving Armor form…"

"What form is after that?" she asked.

****

**_It's The Guardian of Earth form which only activates when 100 percent of the power is achieved._**

"The Guardian of Earth form which only activated when 100 percent of the power is achieved," he copied.

"Doesn't that cause a lot of strain on your body?"

"Not anymore."

The continued to talk about me. I feel loved. That didn't last as they changed the subject to what happened in the War Games so far.

"Today, Jack defeated the sixth most powerful Knight that killed his father. Tomorrow I will be having a rematch against Rolan…"

"Good luck in the finals tomorrow…"

"Yeah, but I'm worried about the evil nature coming up and forcing me to kill Rolan…"

""You actually like him?"

"NO MARY! It's just…I think it's possible to bring him to our side somehow…but…"

"GO WITH THE FLOW AND USE SUZAKU TO KICK HIS ASS!"

"-Sweatdrop- You don't care about my feelings after all…"

"I do Alviss, but in some situations you have to do it yourself…"

Alviss didn't say anything as he continued to pray for Naru and Yukito. After that the two went back to Ragengrave castle, but Mary was planning something.

* * *

At the castle, Team MAR was wishing Alviss good luck tomorrow…not like he needed it since he was going to win anyway. Team MAR left Ginta and Alviss alone…or so they thought…they were spying on them from a distance (Ginta and Alviss are in the same spot where they were found in that awkward position.)

"Alviss, good luck tomorrow!" Ginta said with his usual grin.

"Thanks Ginta-chan!"

****

**_You called him 'chan' again!_**

I was ignored as the two kept staring at each other. How romantic. I noticed that Mary snuck up behind Alviss and put something in his back.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN MY SHIRT?!" Alviss questioned her losing his temper in front of Ginta which scared him.

"A spider of course," Mary said with an evil grin.

Silence. Alviss fell to the ground, "Just…get…it…off…of…me…"

He couldn't even say the sentence fast enough like he always did.

"Hey, I thought you got rid of that fear of spiders!" Mary said with a grin before using a Spirit bomb to kill the spider that was crawling on his back. Alviss mumbled about the spider still being on his back.

"So Alviss has a fear of spiders…" Ginta mumbled.

"Yep. Let's just hope that his opponent doesn't use anything spider related tomorrow," Mary told him.

"I wonder how he got that spider phobia… (5)"Ginta asked himself.

Alan couldn't take it anymore as he made everyone known to Ginta, Alviss and Mary, "It's simple. Mary did the same thing to him six years ago only it was a poisonous spider that bit him, and he almost died because of that. Alviss had a fear of spiders ever since."

"That's harsh," everyone said at the same time.

"I thought it was funny! Hahahaha!" Mary giggled.

"It's…not…funny…" Alviss managed to get out.

"You shouldn't do that to Alviss when he has a match tomorrow," Megumi scolded Mary.

"Okay, 'ka-san'! (6)" Mary said sarcastically.

* * *

**Me: This was a short chapter compared to the others, but part 1 of 6 of the final battle is done.**

Yohko: Mary is scary!

Me: She's supposed to be…I hope she's not a Mary Sue…

Toshiro: She's all ready dead, so she can't be a Mary Sue.

Me: You recovered fast…

Toshiro: Probably because Jun, and Satoshi are beating up on Kosuke. -Points to the Guardians-

Kosuke: You call this wrestling?!

Jun and Satoshi: Yeah!

Me: There aren't a lot of notes, but…

1. Otaku means fan boy or fan girl, and yes people were holding up pictures of Team MAR, and I saw a lot of girls holding up we love Nanashi banners in one of the episodes.

2. The Lifa Tree is the biggest tree in Final Fantasy 9, and plays an important role starting in Disc 2 since the Lifa Tree created the mist that was on the Mist Continent.

3. Crazy Timberlake is a name I got from Justin Timberlake. In Dorothy's match with Chimera, can you guess what Crazy Kilt and Crazy Timberlake are going to sing since whenever one of them is activated the other one activates on it's own which means that Alviss will activate it more. One hint: The song is very popular.

4. In the series Alviss doesn't have a grudge against Ian as he sees him as an acquaintance near the end of the anime, but in this story Alviss despises him for killing Yukito and will affect the final arc in the story.

5. Mary did a lot of bad things to Alviss throughout the days that she was still alive since she was the dominant child of the two. Beside pushing him into the water when he couldn't swim and almost drowning him she did other things to him. She gave him spider phobia six years ago. The spider phobia won't affect Alviss as much as the ability of not being able to swim. If you have any other funny suggestions of what Mary did to Alviss throughout her life let me know in the review or in private messaging.

6. Again, Megumi has the appearance of Naru, but the personality of Keitaro. Mary called Megumi 'ka-san' because of this, and because of the fact whenever Mary teases Alviss, Naru always stops and scolds her.

Me: The chapters might get shorter to those who hate long chapters. There are also three more arcs before my story is finished. Chapters 24-31 is the final batter arc. Chapters 32-42 is the Ghost Chess arc (Yay to all those people who love that arc!) The final arc is chapters 43-50.

Yohko: That's long, but remember that some of the chapters get shorter as the story goes on.

Kosuke: Stop this madness!

Satoshi: Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!

Jun: That was random…

Me: Preview!

After Alviss successfully dodges the Stone Cubes.

"Is that all you got?"

"Missed him! Missed him! Now you to kiss him-"

Alviss hits Mary with his 13 Totem Pole Rod Version, "Shut up."

* * *

"Do you value anything more than your own life?"

"I do. Peace for all MAR Heaven!"

****

**_And Ginta of course._**

_Shut up stupid bird!_

"For me…it's Phantom."

"It isn't **love** that Phantom bestows on you! It's chains for eternity!"

"I don't care if they are chains…I afraid of being alone in both life and death…"

* * *

_** Before you use that ÄRM, let me fight that bird one on one! While that happens, try to reach out to Rolan! You have five minutes to do that!**_****

"_Okay…_Come out Suzaku!"

* * *

"HOT SPRINGS!"

"-Sweatdrop- It's just hot springs…Mary…"

"CANNON BALL!"

There's a big splash.

"And again…she doesn't listen to me…"

* * *

"Ginta, do you think Dorothy will be okay in tomorrow's match?"

"Of course. She can defeat a Knight easily, Alviss."

"That's true…"

"_This is my chance! _Ginta…I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"I lo-"

Someone pushed Ginta onto Alviss.

"Whoops…"

* * *

**Me: I think I'll make the bath scene more ecchi than the anime put it. I was still disturbed by Alan and Gaira.**

**Yohko: That part was scary. It would have been better if that was Alviss, but…**

**Me: Please read and review. All editing goes to Taisaya-chan. The next chapter will come eventually, but school for me starts in September. Ja ne! I'm going to work on my Law of Ueki drabbles and The Song of Hope!**

**Kosuke: Have mercy!**

**Satoshi: How about-NO!**

**Me and Yohko: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**Toshiro: -Sighs- You're on your own Kosuke… **


	26. Open Your Heart to the Truth

**Open Your Eyes to the Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed (like Bell.) The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, and the rainbow dudes who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, Neji is from Naruto, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's and Yukito's ÄRM and Suzaku's and Mary's attacks. Additionally Crazy Timberlake is mine too. I also do not own Cutey Honey.**

**Me: Dammit! School starts in three weeks!**

**Toshiro: And?**

**Me: I can't be on line as much! I have all advance classes!**

**Toshiro: But you're still in middle school, and you're not the smartest when it comes to math.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Yohko: You're half way done with the story.**

**Me: Yep, and some of the chapters will get shorter because of it. Episode 58 is finally subbed, but if you ask me, Anime Yuki is moving TOO slow since I'm like at episode 69-71 in this chapter.**

**Kosuke: If you put it that way…**

**Satoshi comes out of nowhere and beats Kosuke up.**

**Toshiro: You're not getting away from Satoshi…**

**Me: Enjoy the Alviss vs. Rolan chapter which has been changed a little.**

Chapter 26: Open Your Eyes to the Truth

* * *

**Suzaku POV**

Today was round two of six of the final match, Alviss vs. Rolan. It seemed like the crowd was being more silent than usual. Probably because Mary was with Team MAR cheering him on. She didn't get to tell Alviss something very important yesterday after he passed out from his fear of spiders. She told me that she would disappear forever when Phantom was dead and the zombie tattoo was removed. Either that or Alviss will become a living corpse forever as Mary would be a spirit forever wandering the ends of earth with Alviss.

"YOU BETTER WIN ALVISS, OR I'LL PUT ANOTHER SPIDER ON YOUR BACK!" Mary shouted. That wasn't really helping. (1)

"Alviss…you better win!" Ginta told him.

"No problem Ginta!" Alviss said.

Pozun appeared again after trying to push Kaolla away. She was shoving a manga in front of his face, and he really didn't want to read it.

"Get off Kaolla…" he mumbled to the cheetah girl.

"Aww…"

She got off of him. Pozun sighed in relief before doing the match, "Final battle, second match! MAR—Alviss! Chess Piece—Rolan! BEGIN!"

As soon as the battle began, Rolan summoned the Stone Cube and attacked Alviss with them. Alviss instantly dodged them. He sighed, "Is that all you got?"

Mary then acts like a dick "Missed him! Missed him! Now you to kiss him-"

Alviss hits Mary with his 13 Totem Pole Rod Version, "Shut up."

The crowd sweatdrops at Alviss and Mary.

"You're completely different. You have advanced greatly. So how will you answer to this? Weapon ÄRM Rapier Whip."

Alviss used his 13 Totem Pole to defend himself from the whip. He should really be dodging it since I can feel the pain too!

_So it's not a sword…but an exploding whip!_

_****__Umm…yeah…dumb ass! The name says it all!_

I pissed him off. When Rolan attacked again, Alviss caught the whip in his hand and snapped it off.

"Breaking the rapier whip like that…you're quite hot headed," Rolan said.

Alviss sighed, "I don't have much time left…the zombie tattoo…it has almost completely covered my body…"

_**Alviss…**_

"You're so lucky! You'll become just like Phantom any time now!" Rolan cheered, "I still have a ways to go. I'm quite jealous."

"-Red vein- Quit playing around!" Alviss shouted as he launched the 13 totem pole Guardian version at Rolan. Rolan dodged them all.

"I'm **not **playing around. I'm dead serious. You will attain eternal life. Just like Phantom-sama…"

"WHY WOULD I WANT THAT?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, ROLAN?! TO BE THE LIVING DEAD?!"

One of the totem poles managed to hit Rolan in the back.

"To live out the life that you have with the people you love! That's what gives life meaning!"

"You're wrong. Why not be with those you love forever?! Walk the path of life with them for all eternity? Come, Alviss. Let us both live forever."

"Forget it. I have no intention of walking the same path as Phantom!"

_**Neither do I!**_

"I don't understand. Once you attain immortality, you will also be freed from the grief of your loved ones dying…I will fight until you understand. Nature ÄRM Elle D'ange!"

Rolan sprouted angel wings on his back. He fired the feathers at Alviss which Alviss used his fire shield to guard against the attack.

"You're wrong…You're wrong Rolan…" Alviss mumbled which got Rolan's attention, "…Yeah, it's painful when the people you care about die. But…human beings…can foster new life."

_**Spoken like a true Guardian Alviss…**_

"How can you trade that for wandering aimlessly through eternity?!" he asked him.

"You cannot understand. I was so young…my parents died and I struggled to survive all alone. Phantom is all I have!"

Alviss frowned, "I know what I'm talking about. I lost my only family to you Chess Pieces, yet it was hard to survive those six years because I knew they wouldn't come back, but can't you see that Phantom is insane?!"

The totem poles split into 13 different parts and they all fired at Rolan. They were surrounded by my flames making them look like fireballs. This was the first time Alviss ever tried this combo. Dorothy murmured something about wanting the 13 Totem Pole. The greedy witch, just like her younger sister.

Rolan managed to survive the attack. He smiled sadly, "Even so…he's all I have."

Rolan started to chant something. He was about to summon a Guardian ÄRM. I just know it.

"Do you value anything more than your own life?" Rolan asked Alviss.

I already knew the answer.

"I do. Peace for all MAR Heaven!" he answered. Too bad that wasn't all of it.

_**And Ginta of course.**_

_Shut up stupid bird!_

"For me…it's Phantom."

"It isn't love that Phantom bestows on you! It's chains for eternity!"

"I don't care if they are chains…" Rolan summoned his Guardian ÄRM Cockatrice which was like a bald eagle, "I'm so afraid of being alone in both life and death…"

The bird charged at Alviss. Alviss instantly dodged the bird. He shouldn't have any problem defeating them both but I wanted some action.

_Suzaku, I'm going to use that ÄRM if it's okay with you._

_**Before you use that ÄRM, let me fight that bird one on one! While that happens, try to reach out to Rolan! You have five minutes to do that!**_

"_Okay…_Come out Suzaku!"

Alviss used his Guardian powers (after using his pendant to transform into his Guardian form) to summon me to the battle field. It was time fore me to show off my beautiful wings again!

"Quit being a show off Suzaku!" Mary booed.

I fired a blast at fire at her. Too bad she was already dead.

"Don't insult Suzaku Mary…" Alviss said in a low serious tone.

Cockatrice charged at me. I did a sky attack on it. When we both collided I was able to cause a rift between dimensions with my amazing powers. A black dome surrounded the battle field. Alviss and Rolan were caught in it. It was only for five minutes though.

"Rolan listen to me," Alviss began, "You have to leave Phantom to find true happiness. Having the zombie tattoo cover you completely will only give you more sorrow…"

Rolan refused to listen to him, he shook his head. Cockatrice and I continued to battle it out.

"Phantom still needs me…" Rolan finally said.

Alviss frowned, "But what happens when you lose this match? Would he throw you away and leave you alone like you were all of your life?"

Rolan stared at him in disbelief, "Phantom wouldn't do that! He needs me!"

"Really? It seems like he cares for his right hand man and me more than you."

"That's not true! Phantom wouldn't…"

"He would. Phantom is that type of person…that's why he ordered Ian to kill Yukito."

"That's because he betrayed-"

"If I didn't pull my act together that match then he wouldn't of had betrayed the Chess Pieces…"

It seemed like Alviss was breaking Rolan more than trying to convince him to join Team MAR or even abandoning the Chess Pieces.

"You'll only find true happiness if you come join us Rolan…" Alviss told him in a sincere voice.

He held out his hand for Rolan. Rolan was about to take it when he hesitated at the last minute. His bond with Phantom was too strong or rather the chains got to him in the end.

"I can't…"

"Rolan…did you make the right choice?" Alviss asked sadly.

Rolan didn't get to answer because the black dome disappeared. Everyone could see what was happening. I pushed back Cockatrice to Rolan's side of the field before flying behind Alviss. Alviss didn't have time to give Rolan a chance to strike because he used his A Baoa Qu ÄRM to seal Rolan and his Guardian inside of it.

"I guess the chains of fate have already affected your judgment…" Alviss mumbled, "Maybe if you met Danna-san instead of Phantom than maybe you, me and Mary could have walked the same path, Rolan."

With that said, the ÄRM blew up from the inside. The blast wasn't strong enough to kill him though. It only ended up knocking him out. Alviss didn't kill anybody this time.

"Victory goes to Alviss!" Pozun declared.

Team MAR, the crowd, and surprisingly Kaolla cheered for Alviss' victory. Alan and Mary had a very serious look on their faces though.

"Alviss dreads becoming a zombie with all his heart, and when the time comes he will commit suicide instead of becoming immortal," Alan said in a low tone.

"And if he does kill himself, I will disappear as well." Mary added. "If that Zombie Tattoo disappears, so do I…" I don't think Alviss heard her though. Ginta did though.

"WE WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! HE'S ONE OF US! OUR FRIEND!"

Alviss turned his head toward Ginta and smiled. A real smile. Megumi, Bell, and Mary who noticed this smiled. Alviss was going to be fine if he was with Ginta.

Alviss stepped off the battlefield. Ginta and Alviss stared at each for a long time it seemed. Babbo just had to ruin the moment.

"You're good. You could be a better servant than first servant."

I got pissed off I decided to say something to the talking ÄRM, "Thanks for ruining the moment, baldy!"

"What did you say?"

I quickly let Alviss take over so I didn't have to take anymore insults. That led Dorothy to asking him if she could have the Guardian ÄRM that he used. Alviss just ignored her. (2)

After Kaolla left to see her sister and her friend Loco, Pozun then announced that the next round would be tomorrow against Dorothy and Chimera and told the witch to rest up before teleporting away.

* * *

How Team MAR decided to spend the rest of the night sulking in the hot springs where Megumi first met Alviss? Don't ask me. Ask Mary. She was the one who asked Alviss and her older sister if she could see the hot springs (or rather bathes) again which made the rest of the Team want to take a dip. I just hope Dorothy and Mary wouldn't skinny dip to attract the men. 

Sadly Dorothy was showing off her new bathing suit (that she borrowed from Megumi.) All the guys except Alviss were checking her out. Alviss just glared at Ginta for making that face when looking at her. (Megumi had a swimsuit with music notes on it; Mary had one (she found it in the castle) that was completely pink. All the guys had their shirt and pants off and were either wearing boxers or speeds. Alviss didn't take anything off yet because he didn't want people to see his zombie tattoo.)

"Gintan, why don't you come in with me?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Ginta snapped out of the trance like state that he was in, "Okay!"

Alviss continued to glare at Ginta. The blonde was about to run over to Dorothy when he stopped, "Stop glaring at me and let's get into the hot springs!"

Alviss was hesitant to go because his curse would activate. He turned to Mary who already was shouting in glee.

"HOT SPRINGS!" she shouted.

"-Sweatdrop- It's just hot springs…Mary…"

"CANNON BALL!"

Mary jumped into the hot spring that Dorothy was in and there was a huge splash.

"And again…she doesn't listen to me…"

So much for asking her how to remove the curse.

"Alviss, let's go!" Ginta said in a rather annoyed tone.

The blonde tugged Alviss into the hot spring. His curse activated, but because of the smoke that suddenly appeared from the hotness of the bath, no one saw his chest bulge out. He took of his shirt and pants either way (not his boxers) it was really a good thing that there was smoke or the breasts would have been visible.

Everyone else then had a blast. Nanashi jumped in a spring that had plenty of beautiful girls with bikini's. He won their hearts easily. Jack was with Pano (who still saw the bishonen Jack.) as they bathed together. Pano's family was spying on them of course. Alan and Gaira were showing off their muscles, and it was a horrible sight! Why did they had to wear only speedos!? Put your pants back on! It's disturbing! (3) Chaton who was in another hot spring away from the people and with Kaolla (who was wearing a green bikini) and Loco was the only one who enjoyed the sight. She's crazy! I swear it! Poor Megumi was all alone to watch over Edward, Babbo, Bell, and Paco.

"Megumi, come on in and join us!" Mary shouted.

Megumi was uncertain. I bet she didn't want to pull a perverted prank by accident, "I pass."

Mary pouted. She went over to Alviss and whispered something to him. They were plotting another scheme like they did six years ago. Alviss went under the water confusing Ginta. Mary was using his Spirit bomb to gather water inside of it.

"WATER BOMB!" Mary shouted after there was enough water in it. She released it in the air. It blasted water all over the place, but most of it hit Megumi. The rest hit Ginta, Dorothy, Babbo, and some other random people.

"SCORE!" Mary declared.

Alviss jumps out of the water, "20 POINTS FOR HITTING 'Ka-san'!"

Megumi was mad now, "-Red Vein- Alviss, Mary, YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Oh no! She's mad now!" Alviss and Mary said at the same time.

Megumi jumped into the water splashing water on Ginta and Dorothy. Alviss and Mary were already swimming (Alviss wading) away from the angry brunette. Dorothy prevented her sister from swimming to the other end though, "Like I would let you escape after that attack, you little devil."

"Nee-sama, the monster is going to attack Mary-chan!" she said in a cute tone.

"I mean really!" Alviss told her as he was able to wade (4) past Dorothy.

"Well then I guess our help the monster get revenge," Dorothy said in an evil grin as she tickled her sister.

"Stop it nee-sama!" she said with glee.

"Make me!"

While the two sisters were having a sister moment, Megumi was after Alviss, "Ginta, help me catch him!"

Ginta sighed, "He's not even swimming and you can't even catch him…"

Ginta still helped as he dove under the water and caught Alviss' leg. Alviss fell down face first into the hot spring.

"You're not getting away Alviss," the blonde said in an evil tone.

Alviss was able to get head out of the water and frown slightly, "Great. Megumi even turned my Knight in Shining Armor against me. Is this the end of the world?" he asked in a childish tone. Yup, when he's with Mary he acts like a kid. (5)

Ginta grinned evilly, "No the world isn't coming to an end, but your life is!"

Ginta started to tickle Alviss only to realize he wasn't as ticklish as Mary was.

"The same trip won't work on me as it will with Mary," Alviss said with a grin of triumph.

"Oh really?"

Ginta tickled Alviss in that spot (6) which made the Guardian flinch. Ginta's grinned turned more evil, "I found your weak point."

Ginta proceeded to tickle him their when he accidentally touched Alviss' breast. He realized that it was bare. The smile on Alviss' face faded away and turned upside down. He glared at the blonde, "Ginta you pervert!"

He punched Ginta into Megumi as both of them fell over. The two witches stopped their sister moment. Mary handed Alviss a bikini top. It was blue that had fireworks on it.

"Wear this, so your boyfriend won't try to molest you again," Mary said in a sarcastic tone.

"Gee thanks. I'm honored; now help me put this on!"

Mary put the bikini on Alviss without any of the guys (except Babbo and me) noticing.

"Now you look like women beside the fact you're wearing boxers."

"I'm not going to wear anything sexy that you girls wear."

"It's better than wearing what Alan and Gaira ji-san are wearing now."

"I wish they would stop that…"

"I do too."

Alviss noticed that Ginta, Dorothy, and Megumi were swimming together on the other side of the huge hot spring.

"What would Yukito do if he was here?" Mary asked.

"He would show off his muscles, and try to impress other males like he usually does," Alviss answered.

"Yeah…and Naru would try to crush his man pride," Mary added.

"And Danna-san would try to break the two up."

"And then I would laugh at them for adults being immature."

"And I would tell you that you shouldn't laugh at other people."

"And I would tell you that this scene will happen again later."

The two were completely synched. They knew what were going to happen next. That's why I don't like to baby sit them. It's all because of how well they think together.

I noticed Dorothy get out of the water along with Megumi. It seemed like Megumi offered Dorothy a massage and the witch agreed. Mary decided to follow them. Bell fluttered over to the trio of girls as well. It was just Ginta and Alviss again. Oh god is being nice today.

Ginta swam over to Alviss and apologized about him groping the bishonen by accident.

"It's okay. I should have wore a bikini to cover it."

"But I dragged you in without thinking of the curse-"

"Dammit! I forgot to ask Mary about how to remove the curse!" (7)

"Ask her later. Those girls are having their time together."

"Yeah. The only one missing is Snow-"

Alviss cut himself off.

_**Fool! Don't mention Snow when you two are alone!**_

_It just slipped!_

Ginta was lost in thought at the mention of Snow, "I wonder if she's okay…" he mumbled.

Alviss didn't know what to say so I took over, "She should be okay. She's a princess and I doubt they would hurt her until after the War Games. She's also a strong girl."

Ginta looked at me. He knew it was me and not Alviss, but smiled, "Thanks Suzaku. You do know how to give good compliments every now and then."

"Hey! I take that as offensive!"

Alviss took over before I could continue to yell at Ginta. The both of them laughed at how I lost my temper. It was quiet after that since they had nothing else to talk about.

"Ginta," Alviss began, "do you think Dorothy will be okay in tomorrow's match?"

"Of course. She can defeat a Knight easily, Alviss," Ginta answered, "She already defeated two Knights with no problem."

"That's true…"

More silence. I saw Alviss playing with his fingers again. He going to try and confess now.

"This is my chance! Ginta…I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Ginta asked innocently.

"I lo-"

The moment was ruined when Mary appeared and pushed Ginta onto Alviss. The two fell into the hot springs.

"Whoops…" she said, but she didn't mean it since she was still grinning.

The two were able to get their heads out of the water.

"What was that for Mary?!" Alviss asked in rage.

"It was an accident," she said flatly.

"Yeah right!"

Ginta who was still recovering from the attack just had to do it again. He accidentally put his hand on Alviss' breast. Since Alviss was already mad, he fumed when he did it, "GINTA YOU PERVERT TIMES 2!!"

Alviss punched Ginta much harder than the first time. Ginta went flying into Alan and Gaira who still were showing off their muscles. The blonde hit both of them and they all fell over.

"I had it with these hot springs!" Alviss shouted and ran off into the castle.

******Normal POV**

After Alviss ran into the castle (after picking his clothes up) Mary sighed, "I guess I ruined the confession…damn…"

Mary then went to Dorothy and wished her luck in the next match. Team MAR did too (after Ginta, Alan, and Gaira recovered. Alviss didn't wish her luck since he was still mad at Ginta.

Unknown to them, Dorothy's opponent Chimera was watching them from the top of the area where he couldn't be seen.**  
**

* * *

******Me: Chapter 26 is done!**

**********Yohko: The chapters are getting shorter and there isn't much hentai as you said there was.**

**********Me: I was rushing this chapter since I want to play Marvel vs. Capcom 2!**

**********Aussa: Again?**

**********Me: My sister and I unlocked Omega Red, Colossus, Captain Commando, Charlie, Serve Robo, and Cammy on August 17, 2007 **

**********Toshiro: That's a lot of characters!**

**********Me: Serve Robo is adorable! I was able to beat the final boss because of it. (He was so short that all of the bosses' attacks kept going over its head. My sister and I laughed at that since the boss kept coming closer to it.) **

**********Toshiro: Notes before Momo talks about all the characters she unlocked!**

**********1. If you thought Mary's cheering was bad then wait until she and Alviss cheer for Team MAR in the next chapter and the next and the next…until Ginta's battle. Their cheering will be hilarious.**

**********2. Since Alviss didn't fight Koga in the semi-finals, he didn't use his A Baoa Qu ÄRM. This is the first time that Team MAR witnesses the ÄRM.**

**********3. If you seen the episode this scene IS disturbing! I'm not kidding! Stupid fan service for Alan and Gaira! We need more fan service for Alviss! (Even though he's naked the most compared to the other characters. In the Ghost Chess arc he has a tendency of taking his shirt off. -Drools-)**

**********4. Alviss can't swim so he has to wade in the hot springs. The hot springs aren't deep though so it's easy for him to move. **

**********5. Again Alviss will act immature in the next three chapters because of Mary and the fact that they're cheering for Team MAR and making fun of the Chess Pieces.**

**********6. By that spot I don't mean the males inappropriate spot. I meant the spot near the arm pit. Whenever I touched my friend Meru (his nickname) or Nick they would flinch easily. I think all guys are ticklish their. All girls who read this should try it on one of their male friends. **

**********7. Alviss has a tendency of forgetting to ask Mary about the curse, but after Alan's match with Halloween, he'll ask her. **

**********Me: Now back with me and my Marvel vs. Capcom 2 game. On August 16, 2007, my sister and I unlocked Felica (cat girl), Ken, Sabertooth, and the second Wolverine (I don't think it's fair that there is two Wolverines.) On August 15, 2007 (the day I got the game) my sister and I unlocked Mega Man, Chun Li, the green eyed alien, Spirial, Storm, and Roll. **

**********Yohko: That's it?**

**********Me: Yep. When I finish this chapter, my sister and I are going to try and unlock Gambat. **

**********Toshiro: Oh…I don't know what you're talking about.**

**********Me: You should! Nodoka fights like Chun Li! Haven't you noticed that?!**

**********Toshiro: No. I just know that she's good at material arts.**

**********Me: Stupid short boy!**

**********Toshiro: Don't call me short when you're just as short!**

**********Aussa: Preview!**

"D for nee-sama dominating the competition!"

"O for Dorothy being the outstanding witch she is by not losing a single match!"

"R for righteous nee-sama!"

"O for…for…"

_**Outrageous.**_

"Outrageous Dorothy!"

"T for terrific nee-sama!"

"H for ho…I mean for honorable Dorothy!"

"Y FOR THE YOUTH!"

"YES THE YOUTH!"

"-Sweatdrop- Here they go again…"

* * *

"We're going to sing now!" 

"EVERYONE, COVER YOUR EARS!"

"Don't cover your ears! The best song is coming up!"******  
**

* * *

"Victory to Dorothy!" 

Crowd cheers.

"Dorothy is undefeated!"

"Go nee-sama! It's your birthday! It's your birthday…not really!"

"-Sweatdrop- WTF…"******  
**

* * *

"Alan-san, is their something wrong?" 

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about a friend from the past?"

"A friend?"

"I didn't know you had one."

"That was mean Mary!"

"He was always picked on by the village kids. I always saved him from them and I thought I could change him, but in the end he slaughtered many animals, and killed many of the village children. He was the main suspect of the crime, but he already left the village…Pump…"

"If he was in the War Games, would you be able to fight him?"

"I will if I must. He's a murderer now."******  
**

* * *

"Alviss, why are you upset?" 

"I'm worried about Alan-san Mary!"

"He'll be fine. We need to come up with a cheer for Alan too!"

"It'll only take five minutes since his name is so short."

"But you forgot what you were going to say for nee-sama!"

"…Fine…"

* * *

**********Me: That's it. I hope I can get motivated for the next chapter. Please read and review. If you can guess what song Crazy Kilt and Crazy Timberlake are going to sing than you win. Taisaya-chan already knows. All editing goes to Taisaya-chan. Ja ne!**


	27. The Unhappy Maiden

The Unhappy Maiden

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance anime or the characters. If I did though, Ginta and Alviss would be together and some characters would have been removed (like Bell.) The only characters I own is Kuno, Yukito, Mary, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, and the rainbow dudes who I created. Naru is a crossover character from Love Hina as Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi, Neji is from Naruto, and Megumi and Kiyomaro are from Zatch Bell. I also own Kuno's and Yukito's ÄRM and Suzaku's and Mary's attacks. Additionally Crazy Timberlake is mine too. I also do not own Cutey Honey. Finally I do not own the song Sexy Back which is owned by Justin Timberlake.

Me: 102 REVIEWS!

Judai: Congratulations!

Me: THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Toshiro: Yeah…whatever…

Me: I think I can do two more chapters of this story before school starts, and then…

Yohko: And then what?

Me: I can satisfy the reader with 28 chapters when summer is over. When I finish all my homework and studying for all of my classes, then I can work on the next chapter.

Toshiro: What's your schedule?

Me: This is my schedule…

Period 1: Algebra

Period 2: Advance Language Arts

Period 3: Scientific Systems and Inquiry

Period 4: Advance Social Studies

Period 5: Enrichment (I think it's reading)

Period 6: Spanish (I WANTED COMPUTERS AND ART CLASS SO BADLY!)

Period 7: PE (I don't get the evil teacher that kicked Nick out of Oak Harbor Middle School and into the jail cell of North Whidbey Middle School.)

Aussa: So advance…

Toshiro: I wonder how you got advance math since you SUCK at math.

Me: I wonder that too…

Toshiro: Luck.

Me:…Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 27: The Unhappy Maiden

* * *

**Suzaku's POV**

Day three of the final round was Dorothy vs. Chimera. The audience were cheering for Dorothy. Of course they stopped to hear Mary's and Alviss' embarrassing cheer.

"D for nee-sama dominating the competition!" Mary began.

"O for Dorothy being the outstanding witch she is by not losing a single match!" Alviss added.

"R for righteous nee-sama!"

"O for…for…"

**_Outrageous._**

"Outrageous Dorothy!"

"T for terrific nee-sama!"

"H for ho…I mean for honorable Dorothy!" Alviss corrected himself. I snickered. He almost called Dorothy a 'ho'.

"Y FOR THE YOUTH!" Mary finished.

"YES THE YOUTH!"

The two cheered as Team MAR was stunned that Alviss of all people was cheering like a school girl. Dorothy didn't really seem to care as she was waving to the two telling them that the cheer was good and that she would finish the War Games undefeated.

"-Sweatdrop- Here they go again…" Gaira mumbled to Alan.

"Yeah…" Alan mumbled.

Ginta turned to them shocked, "Was Alviss like this six years ago?" he asked.

"Yeah…and we have to blame Mary for him acting like this," Alan told the blonde.

"Oh…-Sweatdrop- He looks quite lively cheering though…"

Pozun appeared after the cheer. Kaolla wasn't hanging on him this time. She just came and gave the cheer 4 stars and then stepped on the sidelines away from that Chess Piece Ian was as he was watching the match as well. His reason, I don't know.

"We will now commence with the third match of the final battle!" Pozun announced, "MAR--Dorothy! Chess Piece--Chimera! MATCH COMMENCE!"

"I hope she'll be okay…that guy is creepy…" Jack murmured as his whole body shivered.

Ginta smiled, "Dorothy will be fine!"

Since Alviss and Mary were still cheering, they didn't give Megumi any information about Dorothy's stats, so Nanashi had to do it for her.

"Apart from Ginta…she's the only one of us without a single loss," Nanashi told her.

"He wasn't around in the last War Games," Alan added, "That means he made it to the Knight class in less than six years."

"Don't let your guard down! He'll have some terrifying attacks!" Gaira warned her.

The battle began and Chimera fired these ghost like spirits at Dorothy which she easily destroyed with her Broom of Zephyrus. Chimera took the chance to use the path Dorothy made with the shock wave at such speed. He was in close range and had his ÄRM ready to attack. Chimera fired a blast that Dorothy dodged at the last minute. She survived, but a part of her dress didn't, so it ended up being ripped off revealing her bare chest. Nanashi gave Dorothy **that** look which made Alviss and Mary stop cheering to glare at him.

"Why are you giving nee-sama that look?" Mary asked him in an evil tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

Mary went over to him and smacked him on the head.

"What was that for?!" he asked.

"Don't look at nee-sama like that! Even if you like her!"

"Mary…you don't know what you're talking about…" Alviss said with a sigh.

Alviss and Mary went back to cheering shortly after Dorothy took the chance to kick Chimera's face (1) knocking his mask off revealing a women?! She had blonde hair and a tongue piercing. One of her eyes were normal but the other side of the eyes had all these eyeballs. Creepy!

"Is that all you've got witch?" she asked.

There was silence until Gaira asked, "I LOST TO A WOMEN?!"

"So much for your man pride Gaira ji-san…" Mary mumbled.

"I thought he lost it long ago…" Alviss whispered to his friend.

"THAT AIN'T FUNNY!"

Chimera smiled evilly, "Witch, I'll add you to my collection."

"What does she mean by that?" Megumi asked Mary.

"How should I know?!"

Chimera laughed evilly before taunting Dorothy, "You call yourself a witch, but you're not much of one, are you? You're as inept as that old man!"

**_Poor Ji-san. More man pride lost._**

_He never had man pride to begin with…_

__

That was harsh!

"You know what a Ghost ÄRM is, witch?" Chimera asked her.

"I've heard of them. A forbidden ÄRM a warrior uses his own body to create attacks! Don't tell me that you're-"

"I'm a Ghost ÄRM Wielder! Howling Demon!"

The demon like hand that was on Chimera fired a beam at Dorothy and more of her dress was ripped off. The parts that covered her arms were ripped off as well as the middle of her dress.

"What's with that hand?!" one of the spectators asked.

"It's spooky!" another one of the spectators declared.

"It's not human!" Dorothy's follower Poco announced.

There was a long silence until Mary had to ruin it, "You're not human yourself…"

"That's rude!"

"It's true though…"

"Like you should talk Mary! You're a ghost for crying out loud!"

"Well at least I'm not a half bird half human like you!"

**_Bitch! You're going down!_**

"Why you-"

"Stop fighting this instant!" Megumi shouted which the two obeyed only because Megumi put on Naru's face.

Chimera had a serious look on her face, "Yes! I threw away my humanity. Ever since that day my pinnacle of my happiness was taken away. Marco and I…we were to be joined in marriage that day when those disgusting people took him away from me just because he was a former Chess Piece, but even then I loved the man. I prayed for his safe return until finally they came handing me the finger that Marco had his ring on. They killed him all because he wouldn't tell them where the other Chess Pieces were. My life was a living hell for me after that, and after several months I was finally able to escape them, but I realized that I was no longer a women."

"That's really…sad…" Jack mumbled.

"Would people really do such things, Alan?!" Megumi asked enraged.

"Yeah…it must have been a splinter group. I've heard of witch hunts carried out against the Chess Pieces. The war had many victims…" Alan explained.

"I don't need your sympathy Cross Guard! What I need is revenge against the vicious world! Which is why I renounced my humanity and became a Chess Piece!" Chimera's arms became inhuman, "See these arms?! This is the Ghost ÄRM! They settled quite nicely into a body ripped to shreds by torture!" Chimera then explained on how Peta gave her the ÄRMs and allowed her into the Training Gate to train for years until she finally made it to Knight class.

"The only thing born out of war is hate," Dorothy began, "I'm sorry, I can't go easy on you. No matter what pain drove you to this."

"That's how I like it! I'll turn that beautiful body ugly and make it a part of my collection. Just like that Pawn Gido!"

That made Ian come down from where he was standing and appear in the battlefield. Since Ian was the one who killed Yukito Alviss, Mary, Kaolla, and Chaton glared at him.

"Stand down, witch," Ian ordered which confused Dorothy. He glared at Chimera, "Now it's finally clear! Chimera…I'm going to kill you!"

"We're still in the middle of a War Game match. Get lost, you loser!" Chimera told him.

Dorothy slapped Ian on his cheek. She gave him a cold yet serious stare, "Right now, **I'm **her opponent. You can do whatever you want after I'm done with her!" she told him.

Ian had no choice but to listen to her. "Do what you will." He stepped off the battlefield. Alviss and Mary didn't go back to cheering when Pozun announced that the match was resumed because they were still glaring at him.

"It's rude to stare you two," Megumi told them in a motherly tone. They only stopped paying attention to Ian because Dorothy summoned Crazy Kilt to distract Chimera. Crazy Timberlake activated automatically and appeared next to Crazy Kilt.

"OH MY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DRESS?!" Timberlake asked.

"TSK! DOROTHY, WHERE'S YOUR SENSE OF PROPRIETY?" Kilt asked her.

"Both of you shut up!" Dorothy turned to Alviss, "Alviss, why did Timberlake come out?"

"Because they're synched," Alviss answered.

Dorothy sighed as she faced Chimera again, "Crazy Kilt, Crazy Timberlake, go get her!"

Chimera used her Ogre hands to attack Dorothy and just had to taunt the dolls, "What can you possible do with such puny ÄRMs?"

"Puny?!" the two Crazy dolls asked at the same time.

"YOU HEARD ME! PUNY!"

That pissed both of the dolls off.

"YOU CALL US PUNY?!" Crazy Kilt asked in an angry tone.

"REVENGE WITHOUT WARNING!" Crazy Timberlake shouted.

The two ragged dolls easily dodged Chimera's attack. The two appeared in front of her face.

"We're going to sing now!" they told everyone.

"EVERYONE, COVER YOUR EARS!" Ginta shouted which confused the audience.

Alviss and Mary glared at Ginta. "Don't cover your ears! The best song is coming up!" they said at the same time.

The two Crazy dolls started singing.

HERE COMES THE SONG (Crazy Timberlake sings in bold while Crazy Kilt sings in Italics.)

**I'm bringing sexy back! **_Yeah!_**  
Them other boys they don't know how to act. **_Yeah!_**  
I think it's special... what's behind your back. **_Yeah!_**  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. **_Yeah!_

_Take it to the bridge!_

The song really wasn't affecting Chimera. Everyone but Alviss and Mary found it annoying.

**Dirty babe, **_Uh-huh._**  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave. **_Uh-huh._**  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. **_Uh-huh._**  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way. **_Uh-huh._**  
**_(take it to the chorus)_

**Come here girl, **_go head be gone with it._  
**Come to the back, **_go head be gone with it._  
**VIP, **_go head be gone with it._  
**Drinks on me, **_go head be gone with it._  
**Lemme see what you're twerking with, **_go head be gone with it._  
**Look at those hips, **_go head be gone with it._  
**Will** **make me smile? **_go head be gone with it._  
**Go 'head child, **_go head be gone with it._

**And get your sexy on **_go head be gone with it._  
**And get your sexy on **_go head be gone with it._  
**And get your sexy on **_go head be gone with it._  
**And get your sexy on **_go head be gone with it._  
**And get your sexy on **_go head be gone with it._  
**And get your sexy on **_go head be gone with it._  
**And get your sexy on **_go head be gone with it._

And get your sexy on!

The song did not affect Chimera at all as a tail appeared behind her. She attacked the ragged dolls with her ghost tail stopping their singing.

"HEY! THEY WEREN'T FINISHED!" Alviss yelled.

"I'm bringing sexy back!" Mary continued to sing, "…It's already over?"

Kilt and Timberlake were complaining to Dorothy about how scary Chimera was.

"I don't want to fight anymore! She's too scary!" Crazy Kilt complained.

"That monster ruined our song!" Crazy Timberlake complained.

"You two are SO worthless!" Dorothy shouted as she called Crazy Kilt back. When she did Crazy Timberlake went back to Alviss and disappeared.

"I'll end this now. With my ultimate Ghost ÄRM…"

Chimera used the rest of her magic to summon her most powerful Guardian ÄRM known as Chimera.

"IT'S H-H-H-HUGE!!" Jack commented.

"Yeah," Megumi said enthusiastically since Alviss and Mary were cursing at Chimera for the two ragged dolls not finishing the Sexy Back song.

Since the ÄRM was slow Dorothy was able to dance around it easily surprising everyone.

"Hey, Chimera! I'll give you 30 seconds! If you can't defeat me in that time you're finished!" Dorothy warned.

Chimera didn't take her warning well. Her Guardian continued to attack her, but all of the attacks missed.

"It look like Dorothy's got the upper hand psychologically," Nanashi said.

"30 seconds are up," Dorothy mumbled as she summoned her faithful dog Toto, "Okay Toto, eat her up."

Toto proceed to eat Chimera and her ÄRM. Not wanting to get eaten, she called back Chimaera leaving her wide open for Dorothy's final attack. Dorothy struck Chimera with her broom so hard that it knocked her to the ground. She had no strength left to stand.

Dorothy frowned, "You didn't just throw away the pain of being a human…you threw away human happiness, too."

"Victory to Dorothy!" Pozun declared.

The audience cheer for Dorothy's win.

"Dorothy is undefeated!" Alviss cheered.

"Go nee-sama! It's your birthday! It's your birthday…not really!" Mary cheered.

That made no since what-so-ever.

"-Sweatdrop- What The Fuck…" Megumi and Ginta said at the same time.

While the rest of Team MAR was congratulating Dorothy for winning (and commenting on how her dress didn't make it through the fight) Alan was glaring at Halloween who was watching the match. The two had an intense aura coming out of them. Pozun then announced that the next match would be Alan vs. Halloween. With that he dismissed everyone.

"This time Alan, I will kill you," Halloween told him.

"We'll just see about that Tomato," Alan said.

With that The Chess Pieces disappeared. Chimera ran off which made Ian chase after her.

"All right," Alan began, "Tonight is on me!"

Team MAR cheered but Alviss seemed really worried about something.

* * *

That night Alan took Team MAR to the closest restaurant (or rather bar) where they served…strange dishes if that's how you put it which included a dead lizard (I think) cockroaches, worms, fish scales, and…I am so glad I am not human. 

"Don't worry everyone! It's edible!" he told us.

"What the hell is this?" Ginta asked.

"It doesn't _look _edible," Babbo said.

"I'll pass," Dorothy mumbled.

"I'm with Dorothy-dono," Edward said.

Silence until Ginta's stomach began to rumble.

"I guess there's no choice…"

Ginta being the brave one took one big bite out of one of the big cockroaches and…

Ginta's face turned blue.

"GINTA, WHAT'S WRONG?!" everyone asked.

Ginta just smiled and took another bite of the cockroach.

**_He's insane!_**

Everyone started taking a bite out of the food and commented on how good it was. Alviss was about to take a bite out of the fish when Mary being the troublemaker that she was, took a big dead spider from another table and put it in front of Alviss' face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER!" Alviss screamed as he hugged the nearest person which was of course Ginta (2).

Mary laughed at him which resulted in Megumi hitting her on the back really hard.

"What the hell was that for 'ka-san'?!" she asked in an angry tone.

"Don't scare Alviss like that!" Megumi said in her motherly tone.

Even though Mary decided not to tease him anymore, she was still laughing at him along with Nanashi, Jack, Edward, and Babbo. Ginta blushed as Alviss was hugging him tightly. He sighed, "Stop laughing at him guys!"

"We don't mean to -snicker- laugh at his fear -snicker- of spiders," Dorothy said, but she couldn't hold in her laughter as well to Ginta's disappointment.

"I…hate…spiders…" Alviss mumbled weakly.

Ginta sighed louder, but no one heard him. Eventually the laughter died down and everyone started eating again except Alviss. He lost his appetite thanks to the spider. He was eyeing Alan instead who was lost in thought. His eyes became to fill up with anger and hate. Mary scared Alviss again despite Megumi's warning's, by eating the spider whole even though she was already dead.

"You're…sick…" Alviss told her.

Mary just smiled, "I think it tastes pretty good, in the good sort of way."

As Mary continued to laugh at Alviss which made Ginta, Megumi, and Bell to yell at her to stop, two males walked by the table. One with an ÄRM on his wrist.

I don't know why the next thing happened but Alviss must know because Alan grabbed the guy with the ÄRM on his wrist which shocked everyone. I thought he was drunk. Nanashi was going to yell at the old man, but Megumi gave the signal to stand down.

"Alan-san…you can stop!" Alviss shouted at him which made Alan let go of the man's wrist immediately. He apologized as the two males ran off.

"Old man, is something the matter?" Ginta asked him.

"It's nothing," Alan answered as he walked down the stairs. No one dared to stop him.

"Isn't Alan drunk?" Dorothy asked everyone which made everyone except Alviss stop what they were doing.

"He might attack someone again!" Megumi yelled in a panicked tone.

Alviss sighed. While everyone was still trying to calm Megumi down, he and Mary took the chance to get away from the table and follow Alan.

* * *

Alviss found Alan blowing up stuff in the forest. (Despite Mary telling him over and over again not to go into the forest because of perverted stalkers he never listens.) Alan was about to attack him when he realized that it was Alviss. 

"Alan-san, is their something wrong?" Alviss questioned.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about a friend from the past?"

"A friend?"

"I didn't know you had one," Mary said sarcastically.

"That was mean Mary!"

Mary quieted when Alan began explaining about his past, "He was always picked on my the village kids. I always saved him from them and I thought I could change him, but in the end he slaughtered many animals, and killed many of the village children. He was the main suspect of the crime, but he already left the village…Pump…" (3)

"If he was in the War Games, would you be able to fight him?"

"I will if I must. He's a murderer now."

That seem to have shocked Alviss greatly. He recalled the scene where he had to fight Yukito and couldn't bring himself to kill him which resulted in Yukito getting cut in half by Ian.

**_Alviss…_**

Alviss frowned, "Good luck tomorrow…" was all he said before slowing taking a few steps back and walking away from Alan. Mary followed him.

* * *

Alviss went back to the castle instead of the bar where everyone was. He wanted to be alone and think about what Alan said to him. 

"Alviss, why are you upset?" Mary asked him already knowing the answer.

"I'm worried about Alan-san Mary!"

"He'll be fine." she told him, "We need to come up with a cheer for Alan too!"

"It'll only take five minutes since his name is so short compared to Dorothy's."

"But you forgot what you were going to say for nee-sama!"

**_Too true. I had to help you._**

"…Fine…" Alviss sighed giving up.

"GREAT!"

And for the rest of the night they were thinking of a cheer for Alan.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 27 is done! We're half way through the final battle!**

Aussa: Umm…yeah.

Yohko: I'm okay now! No longer shocked!

Me: Notes!

1. In the manga Dorothy uses Burikin to destroy Chimera's mask, but in the anime, Dorothy kicks it off of Chimera's face.

2. Originally Alviss was sitting next to Nanashi and Alan (who was the center of the attention). Nanashi was sitting next to Jack as Ginta was sitting next to Babbo and Dorothy who was sitting next to Edward. So in the story the sitting order is like this…

(Mary) Alan

(Bell) Alviss Megumi

(Babbo) Ginta Nanashi

Dorothy Jack

Edward

Mary is standing up as Bell is fluttering behind Alviss and Babbo is on the table.

3. In the manga Halloween killed animals and the village kids with a knife as in the anime he burned the tree where Alan saved him, and killed all the dogs that were chasing him by burning them all.

Toshiro: Momo…what will happen if you-

Me: Toshiro, don't remind me of school!

Toshiro:…

Me: I don't want to go to school, but I have to get better or I'll never exceed in life. Everyone has to grow up eventually, ne?

Aussa: Yeah.

Me: Here's the preview.

"A for awesome Alan!"

"L for losing against Chaton in the semi-finals!"

"A for Alan aiming for victory!"

"N for…nice…SHOES!"

Silence.

"Alviss, WHAT DOES YOUR CHEER HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!"

"I don't know! Mary wrote this down!"

"Blaming me again I see…"

* * *

After Alan and Halloween fight fire with fire. 

"Burn baby burn! Let's go inferno!"

"-Sweatdrop- Alviss, you're not suppose to play with fire…"

"Who cares!"

* * *

"I can't believe Halloween-sama lost…victory to Alan!" 

Crowd cheers.

"No more fire…"

"I WON THE BET KAOLLA!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT WAS THE POWER OF LOVE THAT TRIUMPHED!"

"Halloween-sama…farewell…"

* * *

"Oh shit!" 

"What is it now Mary?"

"That place where I planted all my flowers are going to be destroyed if I don't get to the cliff!"

"…Wait here!"

"Alviss! Shouldn't we wait for-"

Alviss leaves.

"You're going to drown yourself if you go there!"

* * *

"What the hell Mary?! Why didn't you go after him when he ran off?!" 

"Because I'm a ghost, and if he fell into the ocean I wouldn't be able to help him anyway."

"Dammit!"

Ginta and Babbo leave.

"Why am I the one getting yelled at? I hope my hanas are okay…"

* * *

**Toshiro: From the information I have, Alan's match with Halloween is the next chapter, and the filler is Alviss protecting Mary's treasure which is her flowers. That will be explained in the next chapter. So much for Mary liking sheep.**

Me: I decided to change it, so readers, please review. The next chapter will be posted next week. All editing goes to Taisaya-chan, ja ne!


	28. A Friend From the Past

**A Friend from the Past; Protecting Mary's Treasure**

**Disclaimer: I own Mary, Kuno/Yukito, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, the Rainbow dudes, Crazy Timberlake, Mary's attacks, Kuno's/Yukito's ÄRM, Kaolla's ÄRMs, and the Guardian plot. Megumi is from Konjiki No Gash Bell, Naru is from Love Hina, and Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi. Other anime characters or Priests are mentioned in the story as well.**

**Me: Too many things happen to me already…**

**Yohko: Like…**

**Me: My sister's guinea pig Rodney died September 17, 2007...**

**Kitsune: The poor animal. Hope that won't happen to me in Perfect World.**

**Me: RODNEY!**

**Kosuke: Where's Aussa?**

**Me:…Please don't mention her. She moved to Hawaii and now I have no way of contacting her, so I thought I should stop using her user name for this. She's still going to be in my Touch My Heart story though. **

**Kitsune: That's why I'm taking over na no da.**

**Me: The good news is…I PASSED THE WASL!**

**Guardians, Yohko and Kitsune cheer.**

**Me: I got a score of 406 on the reading (barely passed it), 11 out of 12 on the writing (Fan fiction. Net pays off after all), and 421 on the math (which shocked me since math is my worst subject despite my family telling me that I'm really good at it.) THAT NINTENDO WII IS MINE!**

**Yohko: Momo has become Cartman…**

**Kitsune: No kidding.**

**Me: I plan to change Alviss' Sukka form later since I finally know which animal is better for him than the cat. **

**Kitsune: A fox?**

**Me: No. That's you. Anyway, if you can guess what animal I am planning before chapter 31 then I give you pie. Another thing is that I plan for a shocking story in chapter 35. **

**Yohko: I wonder what it could be.**

**Me: Enjoy the long awaited chapter (that I should have posted 2 weeks ago), nya! BTW The song that you should listen to when reading this chapter is How to Save a Life from the Fray. **

Chapter 28: A Friend From the Past; Protecting Mary's Treasure

* * *

**Suzaku's POV**

I hate this. It was the fourth day of the final match and it was Alan vs. Halloween. It was going to be a dead even match, but what I was upset about was the motto that Alviss and Mary came up with overnight.

"A for awesome Alan!" Mary started.

"L for losing against Chaton in the semi-finals!" Alviss said sarcastically.

"A for Alan aiming for victory!"

"N for…nice…SHOES!"

Silence. That was totally random right there which was the reason why I was so mad.

Alan turned to face Alviss, "Alviss, WHAT DOES YOUR CHEER HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!"

"I don't know! Mary wrote this down!" Alviss whined in the usual un-Alviss way ever since Mary came back.

"Blaming me again I see…" Mary mumbled as she was going to go into her emo form again. That was when Pozun appeared. Kaolla wasn't their because she was on the top of the castle watching the match. Alviss couldn't hear what they were yelling about up there, but I did somehow.

"ALAN IS GOING TO WIN NO MATTER WHAT!" Chaton yelled.

"YOU'RE A BAKA SIS! DON'T CHEER FOR THE ENEMY!" Kaolla shouted at her older sister. She was reading Vampire Knight that probably came in.

"You two be quiet and cheer for Halloween-sama," Loco told them.

"OKAY!"

"NO WAY LOCO! ALAN IS GOING TO WIN BECAUSE HE'S HOT!"

"…-sweatdrop- I think this love thing is going a little too far…"

"Final battle, fourth match stand ready! MAR-----Alan! Chess Piece-----Halloween! BEGIN!" Pozun declared.

As soon as he did though Halloween used his Nature ÄRM Flame Hand and fired them at Alan. Alan easily punched the flame away, but when he did, he caused a huge explosion. Pozun was barely able to move out of the way of the attack. After the attack, he scrambled toward Megumi and told her that she was probably the best shield out their to her disappointment.

"Looks like you're still got your skills Alan!" Halloween commented.

"Using the same attack six years ago? Are you mocking me?"

Halloween them summoned a huge fire ball, "Perhaps you'd prefer this. Nature ÄRM Antares!"

He hurled the fireball at Alan. When Alan stepped out of the way, it hit the spectators behind him. It burned them to ashes.

"Bastard! You were aiming at the spectators all along?!" Alan questioned in rage.

"Heheh…since you won't die so easily for me I'll have to enjoy my killing where I can!"

Halloween continued to fire fireballs at the spectators. Alan threw his body to protect one section of the spectators, but that caused Halloween to aim in another section. Alan wasn't going to protect them on time. I took action and took control of Alviss' body. The rainbow wings on his back emerged, but not fast enough to my liking so I took off in the direction of the fireball when they were still growing. I managed to make it on time. When the fireball hit me, I was able to absorb the flames since my element is fire after all. (1)

"You're not going to kill anyone with me around!" I shouted.

"Go Suzaku!" Megumi and Mary cheered. They actually noticed it was me.

Halloween snickered evilly as he fired another fireball at the spectators to where Team MAR (and Pozun) was. I wouldn't make it on time, but luckily Megumi was there.

"Masashield!" she shouted as a big shield appeared and protected everyone from the fireball, "That includes me too! I'm not own as Megumi the girl with Ultimate Defense for nothing!"

"I chose the right person to hide behind after all…" Pozun mumbled to himself.

Alan glared at Halloween, "You heard them Halloween! As long as they're around, no one's going to get killed by you."

Halloween grinned evilly, "So you people would put your life over others? You people are self-righteous showboat, especially you Alan. You've gotten stronger, thought. No so much damage from Antares I see. But how about this? Explosive plants…Trick-or-Treat!" Halloween summoned walking pumpkins.

I flew down back to Ginta's side and mumbled, "Halloween is coming pretty early," before I let Alviss take over his body again.

Alan punched the walking pumpkins, "I might be a showboat, but you're a coward Halloween!"

Halloweens face turned dark, "I enjoy making you angry. You haven't changed at all. You yelled at me back then when I burned those stray dogs that attacked me, and the tree that I always hid in when those bullies attacked me."

That shocked Alan to the bone, "What? Wait…you…can't be…!"

"You didn't recognize me six years ago, did you? It's me. Your childhood friend!"

"Pump?!"

_That's Pump that Alan-san was talking about?!_

_**It must be. I'm not an expert of a person's past.**_

"Pump can that really be you?!" Alan questioned.

"That's right, Alan. When we first met at the War Games six years ago, I was thrilled, but I'm a Chess Piece and you're a cross guard. Fate placed us on opposite sides," Halloween told him.

"I never knew those two had such a history…" Mary mumbled.

Silence.

"-red vein- You were there when we heard about Alan's past!" Alviss yelled.

"He did? I can't remember."

"You and your selective memory."

Alan shook off the fact that Halloween was his friend off and told him that he was going to defeat him.

"Can you, Alan? Can you? Grave Hail!" Halloween summoned crosses with eye balls in them that headed toward Alan.

"What is that?!" Ginta questioned.

"Hmm. Much like Alviss' 13 Totem Pole!" Babbo told him.

"THAT LOOKS NOTHING LIKE MY ATTACK!" Alviss shouted.

"IT'S NOT THAT SCARY!" Mary added.

Alan punched and broke all of the crosses, "I destroyed them all Pump!" he taunted.

"Don't call me that! I am Halloween of the Zodiac!" Halloween yelled as he finally lost his tempered, "CROSS DAGGER! TURN TO FLAME!"

Halloween summoned flames that burned the whole field. Jack, Nanashi and Megumi told the spectators to get back as the match was going to get even hotter. Alan survived the attack easily.

"How does it feel, fighting against a childhood friend? I love it!" Halloween said, "You want me to turn you into a dog again?"

That pissed Alan off, "You're not the only one who uses fire! I won't hesitate to crush you, Pump! Flame Dragon!"

Alan summoned a fire dragon that collided with Halloween's flame daggers. It was a hot match as predicted. A match where it was fire against fire.

"Burn baby burn! Let's go inferno!" Alviss sung. Since his element was fire, he was enjoying the match greatly. Mary didn't though.

"-Sweatdrop- Alviss, you're not suppose to play with fire…" she told him.

"Who cares!" he shouted as he went back to yelling at Alan to turn up the heat.

I noticed at the top of the castle that Chaton, Kaolla, and Loco switched to their swimsuits since the heat seemed to be reaching them from up their as well.

"Evenly matched…against that geezer! That's one strong tomato!" Dorothy commented.

"Even as they throw out attacks…they're both also building up the magical power their respective Guardians need," Gaira explained.

"Alan-dono…" Edward mumbled.

Alan grinned, "I owe you one, pump. And I'm paying you back now!"

Halloween glared at his former friend, "You… looked down on me! You thought you were the better man. You thought you were so strong and I was so weak. Deep in your heart, you were mocking me!"

"What kind of crap is that?" Ginta asked Alviss.

"He's warped. A perfect model of Chess Psychology," Alviss told him.

_**Like totally.**_

Alan who had a cigarette in his mouth smoked some smoke before beginning to talk, "You know, all I wanted was to be your friend. That's all."

"You expect me to believe your lies?! It doesn't matter! We're in separate worlds now!" Halloween shouted.

Alan dropped his cigarette and then stepped on it, "True, Then it's hello and good-bye!"

"I didn't use this last time, but today…it means your death! Come fourth Guardian ÄRM Wakantanka!"

The Guardian Halloween summoned was a skull that look that of an Indian's. Let me tell you, IT WAS HUGE! It rammed into him and we thought that Alan was done for when he punched it aside shocking everyone but Alviss and Mary which they both went into otaku mode.

"He actually…" Ginta began.

"Punched that huge thing," Jack finished.

"Amazing…" Dorothy and Nanashi mumbled at the same time.

"That's our Alan-san!" Alviss said in his fan boy mode. (2)

"GO ALAN!" Mary cheered.

Alan continued to punch the ÄRM until he had enough strength to use the ÄRM that he should have used in Chaton's match.

"Here goes! Guardian ÄRM Saint Anger!"

Alan summoned two hands. If you ask me I would call them the Master Hand and Crazy Hand. (3) They were even bigger than the big Wakantanka! One of the arms grabbed the skull head Guardian and crushed it in it's palms.

"Wh-What?! An arm ÄRM?!" Halloween questioned quite surprised that there was such an ÄRM.

"Now…" Alan began, "Time to say goodbye, Pump."

The other arm grabbed Halloween and hurled him at the other arm which punched him with such force that he was destroyed in the process. I heard his last words though, but it was a shame that Alan didn't. _You know, Alan…You really are strong…_

There was nothing but silence. Halloween was dead.

"I can't believe Halloween-sama lost," Pozun mumbled, "…victory to Alan!"

The crowd cheers for Alan's victory. That was the fourth win. Now it wouldn't matter if Nanashi won or lost in the next round. The only thing that mattered now to make sure that Team MAR won the War Games was for Ginta to defeat Phantom once and for all.

Alviss frowned as the wings on his back disappeared, "No more fire…"

"Too bad. So sad," Mary said to him sarcastically.

On the top of the castle there was a lot of cheering coming from the cat and cheetah girl.

"I WON THE BET KAOLLA!" Chaton declared.

"THAT'S BECAUSE IT WAS THE POWER OF LOVE THAT TRIUMPHED!" Kaolla spat back as the two continued to argue about what to do now.

"Halloween-sama…farewell…" Loco mumbled. Her relationship with Halloween must of have been deep…

"ALL RIGHT OLD MAN!" Ginta cheered.

"Thanks," Alan checked his jacket and cursed, "Damn these burn marks."

"I'll heal them," Megumi said as she used that Saifogeo spell and healed him with it.

Pozun began to complain about losing his boss. Mary decided to make fun of him by saying that he out of a job.

"Now you should let us host the matches," Mary told him, "After all you're out of a job."

Pozun didn't say anything. Mary was about to laugh at him when suddenly a voice said, "I never thought I'd see Chimera and Halloween lose."

A figure then appeared on the battle field. It was Peta of course since I heard Kaolla cheer from the top of the castle.

"Pozun, you won't be out of a job until the final match is done," Peta told the purple demon, "Because of this, Kaolla will be your boss."

"_WHY HER?!_ Yes Peta-sama…"

Nanashi and the Luberia thieves glared at Peta. Nanashi looked ready to pounce on him when Kaolla jumped down from the castle and glared at Nanashi.

"Tomorrow, Peta is going to kill you," she said in a threatening tone.

Megumi, Mary, and Alviss were shocked at the change in Kaolla's personality when she's with Peta.

"We'll see about that," Nanashi said in a low tone.

Peta grinned evilly as he disappeared along with Kaolla. Chaton and Loco vanished as well.

"I hope Nanashi's ready for this…" Alviss mumbled to himself.

I checked Nanashi's expression to see that he looked really upset. I really hope he would be okay.

* * *

A few hours after the battle, Team MAR decided to stay in groups of two tonight. Ginta was with Megumi as they wanted to catch up with what they both did in Tokyo. Jack was with Nanashi although he was upset when he saw Nanashi flirting with the ladies instead of training. Dorothy was with Alan discussing about Dianna of course. That left Alviss with Mary as they worked on Nanashi's cheer. That was until a storm blew. 

"It's going to rain all night…" Alviss mumbled as he wrote down what he was going to say to Nanashi.

Mary was stunned though, "Oh shit!"

"What is it now Mary?"

"That place where I planted all my flowers are going to be destroyed if I don't get to the cliff!"

Wait. They didn't mention about these flowers before. She probably made it up, but I checked The Guardian of Earth's expression and he was just as shocked.

"…Wait here!"

"Alviss! Shouldn't we wait for-"

Alviss leaves without getting a raincoat or anything.

"You're going to drown yourself if you go there!" was the last thing I heard before he was out of sight from the castle.

* * *

Alviss continued to run to the place where Mary mentioned. I continued to yell at him to stop, but he refused to listen until I threatened to take over his body and rush back to the castle. 

"Suzaku, if I don't hurry up then Mary's flowers will-"

_**She never said anything about flowers before! She's lying you baka!**_

"I can't believe you forgot that time!"

**FLASHBACK**

_Six years ago before the deaths of Naru and Mary, there was a cliff that was on top of the ocean that was blooming with flowers. This place was Mary's favorite place to hangout despite their being a very high cliff. Alviss and Mary went there all the time to do their thing there._

"_These flowers are so beautiful!" Mary commented as she began to make a flower necklace. _

"_Yeah. It's amazing how a storm can't reach this cliff," Alviss said._

_Mary stopped doing her flower arrangement and stared at the blue sea, "They may be safe now, but this cliff is becoming unstable…soon it will fall into the sea taking these wonderful flowers with it."_

_Alviss frowned, "You're right…but what happens when that time comes?"_

"_I will defend this place with my life. These flowers are my treasure."_

_Mary said is so seriously that Alviss couldn't tell if that was the real Mary or not._

"_If that's the case, then I'll protect these flowers as well Mary," he told her._

_Mary smiled, "Then it's settled. THE OCEAN WILL NEVER TOUCH THESE FLOWERS!"_

"_-Sweatdrop- Right…can you please hurry up with the flower necklace? We need to finish it before Naru comes and finds us."_

_Mary turned toward Alviss and sighed, "It would help if YOU actually did something then just staring at me."_

"_HEY!"_

_The two of them laughed as they both pitched in to make the necklace made of beautiful flowers for their mother._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"How can you forget that time if you were inside of me the whole time?!" Alviss questioned me.

_**That time…slipped my mind!**_

"Stupid bird!"

Alviss continued to run until he finally reached the cliff with all the flowers on it. They were still glimmering even during the storm. The cliff was cracking.

"13 Totem Pole!"

Alviss summoned his 13 totem poles to prevent the cliff from cracking any further as well as preventing it from slipping into the ocean. Alviss ran toward the flowers and summoned that fire shield to keep the flowers dry. It was a bad move since fire doesn't work well with water, so the shield was very weak. It would hold up to five minutes at best. Alviss would be very worn out by then so if he didn't move the cliff would fall taking not only the flowers but him with it.

_**Alviss, forget about the flowers and get out of here! Your life is more important!**_

_Shut up Suzaku!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Back at Ragengrave castle…

"What the hell Mary?! Why didn't you go after him when he ran off?!" Ginta yelled. Apparently after he and Megumi were finished talking about Tokyo they went to check up on Alviss and Mary to see that he wasn't there. Only a ghost that was working on Nanashi's cheer.

"Because I'm a ghost, and if he fell into the ocean I wouldn't be able to help him anyway," Mary said sarcastically.

"Sad but true.." Megumi murmured.

"Dammit!"

Ginta leaves WITH the raincoat that Megumi forced him to bring. Babbo followed after him shortly.

"Why am I the one getting yelled at? I hope my hanas (4) are okay…"

* * *

It was five minutes already. Alviss' fire shield was weakened greatly. His totem poles weren't holding on anymore. The cliff was going to continue cracking until it finally broke off. 

_**Alviss! You have to leave now!**_

_No way! I promised Mary that I would protect the flowers and I intend to keep it._

Suzaku's warnings were futile. Alviss tried to bring up his shield up again, but he was worn out. Suddenly a strong wave came and snatched him off of the cliff.

_**Al…viss…**_

Suzaku lost communication as soon as the wave hit them. Alviss was forced into the sea. He couldn't swim, so there was no way he could swim to the surface.

_Am I going to die right here…without even keeping Mary's promise? _Alviss asked himself as he sunk deeper and deeper into the ocean, _Ginta…_

* * *

Ginta picked up the pace of his running to Babbo's dismay. The blonde thought he heard Alviss' voice near the cliff that had all the flowers on it. 

"Alviss, I'm coming!" he shouted.

He made it to the cliff and realized that nobody was there.

"Alviss isn't here first servant," Babbo said as he finally managed to catch up to him, "He might have left already-"

"His aura is still here…" Ginta mumbled, _But it's very faint. Don't tell me that Alviss fell into the ocean!_

Ginta's heart froze when he saw a rainbow feather on the tip of the cliff, "Dammit Alviss! Don't die on me now!"

He did the most reckless thing that man has ever done and that was diving off the cliff into the ocean. Babbo looked at him like an idiot as Ginta hit the water.

Ginta swam deeper and deeper into the ocean searching for Alviss. He had to hurry as he was running out of breathe and he didn't want the same thing to happen like what happened at Ragengrave castle. He finally spotted Alviss caught in the seaweed which were wrapped around his body as well as his legs. Ginta swam in his direction and quickly untied the seaweed but he was almost out of air. He finally undid the seaweed and put Alviss on his back as he quickly swam to the top of the surface. He ran out of air near the top.

_Don't fail me now you stupid body! I have to save Alviss no matter what! _Ginta cursed at himself. He used his remaining strength to swim to the top of the ocean. Babbo spotted him and hurried down the cliff. Ginta swam to the shore and placed Alviss down first before lying down all tired out from swimming.

"You're a fool first servant!" Babbo shouted as he finally made it to the blonde.

"Shut up kendama!" Ginta managed to get out between him coughing and gasping for air. He looked at Alviss and knew that he was still breathing, "I'm glad Alviss is okay though." He then put the raincoat that Megumi gave him and threw it on top of Alviss' body to keep him warm.

The cliff began to crack more and more. It was on the verge of breaking completely with the flowers on it. Ginta had to do something fast because he didn't want Alviss' attempt to save the flowers (which were beautiful) to be in vain, so he summoned the last of his powers (which he shouldn't of had done) to use Babbo Version 3 to move the cliff with the flowers on it on flat grounds. It did exactly. Ginta was relieved as Babbo Version 3 placed the cliff on flat ground. The impact was so strong though that Ginta fell down. He was on the verge of fainting. Gargoyle turned back into Babbo Version 0 and stared at his user and sighed. Why are humans so hard headed?

* * *

Ginta woke up after an hour in his bed. The last thing he remembered was that he saved Alviss and the flowers before passing out. Megumi was sitting next to him with Babbo in her lap. 

"You're awake," she said calmly, "We were so worried."

Ginta sat up, "Where's Alviss?!"

Megumi sighed, "After you didn't come back, Dorothy and I were starting to worry about you guys, so Mary showed us where the cliff was. When we got their, the cliff was…near the end of the forest and Dorothy had to use her broom to fly us over it. That was where we found you unconscious next to Babbo. Alviss was okay as we saw him on the cliff itself picking the flowers despite the storm still going on. I am quite disappointed in you on how you used the raincoat for yourself and because of that, poor Alviss has a fever."

Ginta let the information sink in before he realized what Megumi said about him having the raincoat, "But I put it on top of Alviss though."

"…Then Alviss must have put it on you to keep you from catching a cold. Sacrifices…"

Ginta ignored her as he was starting to feel very drowsy. He passed out soon after just as Megumi finished her lecture.

"That brat!" Megumi shouted as she left the room. Before she did though, she smiled at him. A guy like Ginta is so hard to find these days. _Then again, I do have Kiyomaro so…_

* * *

"ACHOO!" 

Mary sighed. She didn't want to be in a room with her sick brother, "You know, you should have kept that raincoat on you if you didn't want to catch a cold."

Alviss was about to fight back but a cough came out instead of a sarcastic remark. She sighed again. Mary was currently making a flower necklace for someone as she had already finished the cheer. The cheer might not go well though because Alviss was sick and he might not be as loud as he is suppose to.

"Mary…will you be finished with that tonight?" he asked her in a weak tone.

"Sure. This is for Naru after all. She loved these type of flowers. She'll be happy to receive them even in death."

"That's good…"

There was silence in the room as Mary continued to make it. Alviss suddenly asked her, "Do you think that Nanashi will win tomorrow?"

"Of course. He'll be fine. After you left, that former Luberia leader Galian trained with him. Apparently he wants Nanashi to avenge the Luberia thieves. He'll be fine…but…"

"But what…"

"That cheetah girl…Kaolla was her name right?"

"Yeah."

"Nanashi will end up killing Peta to avenge the thieves…but I can't imagine what will happen to that cheetah girl. When I saw her looking at him…it felt like Peta was her world and if he died…her world would die too. Even though she has a sister that loves her so much."

"Love…can do a lot of things…" Alviss mumbled.

"Yeah…_It's a shame that I'll never experience love in my life ever again. That's why I have to get Alviss to have what I can't obtain._"

Mary looked at Alviss as he already passed out. Apparently, the fever was too much to handle. She sighed yet again, "The cheer is going to be so hard to do…"

* * *

In the Chess Piece headquarters… 

"PETA! COME ON! YOU PROMISE THAT YOU WOULD SPEND TIME WITH ME!" Kaolla screamed as she bang the door where he and Phantom were. She was asking for a death wish. For a Bishop to talk to the number two Knight like that would surely have killed her. Too bad no one had the guts to kill her especially after the top Knights were losing, "I'M GOING TO RAM THE DOOR IF YOU DON'T OPEN UP!"

She began to count to the number ten. At the count of nine though Peta opened the huge door so fast that it hit Kaolla, and sent her flying into the wall that the door was pushed to.

"…I guess no one was here after all…" Peta mumbled as he was about to proceed back into the room when Kaolla quickly recovered and grabbed hold of Peta's long hair.

"You're not getting away from me!" Kaolla said in a dangerous tone.

Peta was unaffected as he brushed her off, but he didn't go back into the room though, "There you are."

Chaton and Loco watched from a distance as Kaolla continued to bug Peta until he finally decided to walk away from her. She continued to follow him.

Eventually they made it to Kaolla's room. The cheetah girl was not happy, "You haven't even told me what you wanted to tell me from that time."

Peta didn't say anything as he turned away from her.

"You better win tomorrow…"

"Do you really want me to win tomorrow?" he asked her.

Kaolla was shocked at the question. She took a deep breathe before explaining, "I really want Team MAR to win the War Games…but if it meant losing the person I love…then of course I want you to win…"

Peta turned to her with his usual emotionless face. Kaolla smiled faintly, "To me, you are my everything, and I wouldn't know what to do without you…"

Peta then did the most unexpected thing. He smiled. And the smile was for her and her only, "You grown soft ever since that day I asked you and your sister to join the Chess Pieces."

Kaolla blushed madly. She tried her best to hide it, but she couldn't. Not from him. Peta leaned closer to her when she wasn't looking. From Chaton's and Loco's POV he looked like he was kissing her, but in reality he just told her that he would tell her what he thought of her when he won his match tomorrow.

"Just don't die Peta…I love you…" she mumbled.

"I won't die. _Not if it means being separated from you._"

With that said Kaolla went into her room to sleep. Peta's smile faded as he felt Chaton's and Loco's presence. Chaton appeared and told him one thing as she had a camera in her hand, "Blackmail."

The two rushed off before Peta could attack them. He sighed, "Maybe I've grown soft too meeting you."

* * *

**Me: Chapter 28 FINALLY done!**

**Yohko: Finally!**

**Kitsune: PetaxOC fluff na no da!**

**Me: I tried my very best to keep him in personality, but it just isn't my thing.**

**Toshiro: I bet you didn't put ANY effort in it.**

**Me: BE QUIET YOU!**

**Kitsune: Notes, na no da!**

**1. Originally Halloween used another attack to hit the spectators. In my story he fired another fireball which Alviss/Suzaku could easily counter. **

**2. Alviss really did go into fan boy mode in this episode. Don't believe me, watch episode 73 and 74.**

**3. Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the bosses in Super Smash Brothers Melee and when I saw this ÄRM I thought of these hands. **

**4. Hana means flower. **

**Kitsune: Will you pass that social studies test Momo?**

**Me: ABSOLUTELY! HIT ME IF I DON'T!**

**Toshiro: Fine by me.**

**Me:…Preview…**

"N for nice hair!"

"A for…amazing Nanashi! -cough-"

"N for not being a n0oby!"

"A for awesome Nanashi! -cough-"

"S for super awesome Nanashi!"

"_You copied that last one…_ H for…honorable…Nanashi?"

"I for incredible Nanashi!"

"…We used most of these words already! -cough-"

"WHO CARES! NANASHI ISN'T IMPORTANT!"

"-red vein- Then don't make a cheer and then say I'm not important!"

* * *

"P for perfect Peta!"

"E for Peta's exciting side!"

"T for terrific Peta!"

"A for awesome Peta!"

"GO PETA GO!"

Silence.

"You copied our cheer!"

"Or the awesome…-cough-"

"First comes first serve!"

"IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG BETCH!"

Mary and Kaolla fight.

* * *

"…The winner is…Nanashi!" 

The crowd cheers but silences as they look at Kaolla.

"Peta, don't die on me!"

"Kaolla…there's something I have to tell you before I die…"

"Don't die on me Peta!"

"…The truth is that…I love…you…"

Peta dies. L

"PETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Naru…I don't know what to think of today's match…we won again…but it didn't seem like a win…" 

_**Alviss…**_

"Maybe this is why you hated war so much…"

* * *

"Mary, what's wrong now?!" 

"Alviss…he's…"

"He's what?!"

"Phantom…he's attacking Alviss…again…"

Mary faints.

"That bastard! I won't let him get away with this!"

* * *

**Me: I'm going to cry in the next chapter…Peta is going to die…**

**Yohko: So?**

**Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SO?! What about poor Kaolla?!**

**Yohko: She finds another one to love?**

**Toshiro: -red vein- So heartless! Even I understand how Momo feels about Peta's death in the next chapter!**

**Silence.**

**Kitsune: Go Toshiro-kun na no da!**

**Me: And of course I plan for an attempted rape in the next chapter. Please read and review. Editing goes to Taisaya-chan. Don't kill me in the next chapter for killing Peta.**


	29. Tearful Goodbye

**Tearful Good bye**

**Disclaimer: I own Mary, Kuno/Yukito, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, the Rainbow dudes, Crazy Timberlake, Mary's attacks, Kuno's/Yukito's ÄRM, Kaolla's ÄRMs, and the Guardian plot. Megumi is from Konjiki No Gash Bell, Naru is from Love Hina, and Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi. Other anime characters or Priests are mentioned in the story as well.**

**Me: I'm don't want to work on this chapter!**

**Kitsune: How come?**

**Me: I'm half asleep and people are going to hate me for killing Peta!**

**Yohko: You're going to take one week to finish this in the end ya know, and Peta is going to die either way.**

**Me: Yeah, but I have nothing to work on…Perfect World can wait. Really! **

**Kitsune: This is what you get for trying to watch Bleach na no da!**

**Me: -groan- Enjoy the chapter…plenty of angst in this chapter…-yawn-**

Chapter 29: Tearful Good bye

* * *

**Suzaku's POV**

It's the fifth day of the final battle. Nothing out of the usual except someone was going to get hurt emotionally no matter which side it was. The cheering wasn't as loud as it was yesterday because of Alviss' fever…

"N for nice hair!" Mary began.

"A for…amazing Nanashi! -cough-" Alviss added despite his voice being very low and squeaky due to the fever.

"N for not being a n0oby!"

"A for awesome Nanashi! -cough-"

"S for super awesome Nanashi!"

"_You copied that last one…_ H for…honorable…Nanashi?"

"I for incredible Nanashi!"

"…We used most of these words already! -cough-"

"WHO CARES! NANASHI ISN'T IMPORTANT!" Mary blurted out.

"-red vein- Then don't make a cheer and then say I'm not important!" Nanashi shouted.

On the other side of the field…

"P for perfect Peta!" Kaolla began.

"E for Peta's exciting side!" Chaton followed.

"T for terrific Peta!"

"A for awesome Peta!"

"GO PETA GO!"

There was nothing but silence in the crowd.

"You copied our cheer!" Mary shouted.

"Or the awesome…-cough-" Alviss said sarcastically.

"First come, first serve!" Kaolla taunted.

"IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG BETCH!" Mary declared.

Mary and Kaolla end up getting into a cat fight. The other two siblings decide not to get involved in it.

Peta appeared on the other side of the field. When he did Kaolla stopped her cat fight with Mary and began cheering for Peta. Mary didn't want to lose in the cheering section and cheered just as loud as the cheetah girl did. Chaton stayed away from her sister and went back to watch the match with Loco. Poor Alviss couldn't do the same thing that Chaton did and ended up covering his ears.

"I know that pointy hat guy is the enemy of Luberia, but..." Ginta's voice trailed off as he stared at the cheetah girl who was cheering for Peta.

"I wonder how strong he is…" Jack wondered to himself.

"He's strong enough to –cough- get a fan girl," Alviss said sarcastically.

"Hey! Alan! What is that guy? What kind of techniques does he use?" Babbo questioned.

"I don't really know," Alan answered, "That guy didn't fight in the War Games 6 years ago."

The Luberia thieves cheered for their leader. Nanashi gave them a thumbs up before facing Peta.

After Pozun got everyone to shut up specifically Kaolla and Mary, he announced the match.

"How then! The War Games whether crying or laughing, there's only two matches left! Shall we watch this belligerence. MAR-----Nanashi! Chess Piece-----Peta! BATTLE COMMENCE!"

Before the fighting actually began, Peta warned the Luberia Leader, "I warn you Nanashi-kun. Don't act in fury. You don't want sparks to fall again right?"

Nanashi summoned his Griffin Lance ÄRM and glared at the Knight, "You destroyed women and children too."

Peta summoned a Weapon ÄRM called Sickle Death as he taunted Nanashi, "Does that vex you, Nanashi? That is what a Chess Piece does!"

The two began battling it out with their weapons. There was something wrong as Peta was moving too slow for a Chess Piece. Nanashi took the chance and sliced him in half.

"He did it?!" Dorothy questioned.

"That was quick…" Mary mumbled to herself or rather Kaolla.

"He not finished yet," Kaolla said in a serious tone.

Like Kaolla predicted Peta wasn't finished. The thing that Peta attacked seemed to be a fake as the real one appeared in a separate puddle of blood.

"No physical attack will work on me…so long as I'm using this ÄRM Blood Body."

"If the lance won't work," Nanashi began as he turned the Griffin Lance back into its original form, he then forming lighting in his hands, "Then how about this? Electric Eye!"

Nanashi fired electricity from his hands. Peta reflected the attack with his ÄRM Dark Reflector. The attack shocked Nanashi instead.

_**He's good. Using 'Blood Body' to avoid physical attacks and reflects lighting attacks back with 'Dark Reflector.'**_

_Total genius…_

Alviss looked at Mary and Kaolla as they were arguing yet again on who was going to win.

"Peta is so much smarter than Nanashi!" Kaolla told Mary.

"Nanashi will find a way! Brains aren't everything!" Mary countered.

_**I wish we could stop them.**_

_This is a girl thing, so it's better not to interfere. _

_**Whatever you say. **_

Nanashi was thinking what to do next because both of his main attacks won't work on the Knight. Peta took the chance to attack with the Blood Syringe ÄRM. It was sucking the blood out of him.

_**This is turning out to be one sided…**_

"GO PETA!" Kaolla cheered.

"-red vein- Nanashi! Don't let up!"

Peta seemed to be listening to Kaolla's cheering. He forced the ÄRM out of Nanashi's body. The blood from his blood body went to Peta. Peta then forced the ÄRM to attack Nanashi again.

"Nanashi!" Megumi shouted in worry.

"This can't go on…but that bastard doesn't let up," Dorothy said in a serious tone.

"Finish him off Peta!" Kaolla cheered.

"Fight back Nanashi!" Mary shouted.

"I wish you wouldn't cheer or criticize -cough-…" Alviss mumbled to himself, but was ignored yet again. They were only silenced when Peta began his speech about Phantom.

"I always served Phantom. One day I know he will make MAR Heaven his own."

"How can you want that?!" Ginta questioned him.

"Phantom's beliefs are my beliefs! You don't get it, do you?! Phantom and I are the same more so every day…" as he said that, he rolled up his sleeve to reveal another Zombie Tattoo.

_**Phantom just loves giving those away now does he?!**_

"HIM TOO! THE ZOMBIE TATTOO?!" Jack questioned.

"Yes you baka. You act like you never seen one before," Mary said sarcastically as she glared at Kaolla, "You knew about this didn't you."

"Yes, but I don't care! Peta is Peta!"

"Love can do a lot of strange things…" Mary murmured.

Nanashi stood up from the attack, "I don't care. All I…can let myself care about now…is Avenging Luberia!"

Peta face became emotionless, "What a waster. Such petty feelings. Ghost ÄRM Abyss Cannon!" The Knight fired something that was Halloween like, but the ÄRM seem to have taken the form of a demon face, "The Abyss Cannon," he began explaining, "It gathers and blasts out a concentrated mass of souls collected from the Abyss of Hell."

The souls of the Abyss turned into 1000 needles that stabbed Nanashi. Peta then used the Weapon ÄRM Garnet Claw to slash at Nanashi. The blood that came out of Nanashi's body spilled into a glass that Peta drank from, "Not bad. Your blood that is…"

"I want some…" Kaolla mumbled.

That resulted in Mary, Megumi, and Alviss side stepping away from the cheetah girl.

_**Scary!**_

Nanashi began coughing up blood. His life was in danger.

"I'm fine," Nanashi began, "I've got a trick up my sleeve."

_**He's finally going to use that…**_

_I know…_

**Flashback**

_It was early in the morning when everyone in Ragengrave castle was still asleep. Alviss decided to take a walk despite my protests that he needed to stay in bed from his fever. He saw Nanashi looking out a nearby window. Chances were that he was thinking about the match with Peta. _

_**He won't survive the match…**_

_That's if I don't give him this…_

_**You never used it…since you have me…**_

_Alviss walked over to Nanashi…_

"_Nanashi, take this."_

_Nanashi turned toward the direction of Alviss' voice to see that Alviss was giving him an ÄRM that was in the shape of a shield._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_A Holy ÄRM that's called Aegis."_

"_Won't you need it yourself?"_

"_I have Suzaku, so I don't need it."_

"_Well if you can, so can I. Still…"_

_Nanashi was cut off because Mary and Megumi appear behind Alviss and drag him back to his room to help him recover from the fever._

**End of Flashback**

Nanashi brought out the shield Aegis to defend him from the blood sucking ÄRM. Peta's ÄRM were destroyed instantly when it crashed into the shield.

"Something huge just popped out!" Ginta announced.

"It's like a shield," Babbo stated the obvious.

"It protects the wielder from attacks and rejuvenate the body," Alviss explained.

Ginta glares in Alviss' direction, "Why don't you ever give**me** something that sweet?"

Alviss turned away from Ginta with a slight blush on his face, "It's because -cough-…" Alviss began. He got the courage to turn around and smile at him, "I believe in you. _Not to say that I don't believe in Nanashi but…_"

_**It's guy love! **_(1)

_Shut up Suzaku!_

Despite him yelling at me, the two seem to not be paying attention the match anymore since they seem to be more interested in staring at each other. Mary, Megumi, Bell (**Me: I wanted to get rid of her but…**), and Kaolla turned their attention away from the match to glance at the couple.

"You're not paying attention to the match…" Megumi said with a sigh.

The two boys realized that they were staring at each other longer than a minute, so they turned away from each other with a blush on their face.

"Back to the match…" Kaolla and Mary said with a sigh. After they said that though, they became fierce rivals when they went back to cheering.

The shield healed all of Nanashi's wounds, "You saved me, Al-chan. I owe you one."

"GO NANASHI! WOOT!" Mary cheered.

"Finish him off with your strongest ÄRM Peta!" Kaolla cheered.

Peta grinned evilly, "A silly parlor trick. Now I'll show you my final ÄRM. Guardian ÄRM Body Eye!"

Peta summoned a Guardian from Hell. The Guardian was all black with an eye above his two eyes. He ordered it to destroy the shield which it did by summoning vampire bats to destroy it. Nanashi was already gone when the shield was destroyed.

"I'm over here Peta!" Nanashi shouted, he was on one of the pestles of the battlefield, "Here I come! Guardian ÄRM Gymnote!" Nanashi summoned that sea serpent he used in the battle with Galian; the serpent wrapped itself around Body Eye's.

"From here on out…it's a battle of wills," Alan said.

"Body Eye! Slash it to pieces!" Peta commanded.

_And soon it will be decided._

_**With both sides losing…**_

_What do you mean?_

_**That conversation yesterday…just watch!**_

The two Guardian ÄRMs went all out, but Nanashi's proved to be stronger.

"I can't lose! Not to **you**, Peta!" Nanashi shouted.

With that said Gymnote squeezed Body Eye until it disappeared destroying Peta's ÄRM in the process. The Guardian then went after Peta and squeezed him to near death. Both ÄRMs that protected Peta were destroyed in the process. Nanashi eyes became dark and serious, "Kill him."

Gymnote obeyed its master and electrocuted Peta to death before releasing him from its death grip. Something kept Peta alive though, but he was still very close to death that there was nothing to save him.

"…The winner is…Nanashi!" Pozun announced as he went off the battlefield.

The crowd cheers but silences as they look at Kaolla who was in tears. She jumped on the battlefield dropping an ÄRM that she was clutching so closely in her hands. Mary mumbled something before picking it up.

"Peta, don't die on me!" Kaolla cried.

Peta was barely alive when Kaolla ran to him, "Kaolla…there's something I have to tell you before I die…" he began in a very weak voice as he coughed up blood.

"Don't die on me Peta!" Kaolla repeated.

"…The truth is that…" he gave a weak jester to tell her to come closer to him, "…I love…you…"

Those were his last words before he died.

"PETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaolla screamed as she let her tears run.

(**Me: To all of those who loved Peta, you may cry because I'm crying right now…-sniff-**)

Nobody cheered as people felt sorry for her.

_**Let me get out Alviss, so I can cry my eyes out!**_

…_No…_

It seemed like Megumi was the only one crying and she went to Alan for comfort.

Phantom appeared soon after without anyone noticing. To everyone's surprised, he was crying for Peta too.

"Peta, I'm going to miss you. Thank you for your loyalty," Phantom said as Peta faded away into nothingness, "Good bye…"

When Peta vanished completely, Kaolla teleported away from the battlefield not wanting to see anymore.

_**That bastard is human after all…**_

Phantom did turn toward Ginta with his usual evil smile, "Well, Ginta, you've gotten better, eh? Not the same kid I saw in Caldia."

Ginta was still shocked of Kaolla crying for a bastard like Peta that he just told Phantom to shut up.

"Ginta! You've gotten better so you can sense it, yes? You can tell that he is no average warrior," Babbo told the blonde.

"I know. I can see it. His aura…his magical power…just standing there, I can see how powerful he is," Ginta said.

"I hope this match will be just as entertaining as it was with Boss, but we'll see to it tomorrow," Phantom said before he disappeared.

"I will defeat you!" Ginta shouted.

* * *

**Megumi's POV**

After the sad match, Alviss just wanted to be left alone. (We were all back in Ragengrave castle BTW.) He went somewhere where Mary followed. He was holding something that looked like a flower crown, but none of us questioned him.

I don't know why I cried. It's probably because I saw this scene somewhere with two other people I knew. Their differences pulled them apart in the end. Now I remember! It was when Ryo was killed in front of Lettuce and there was nothing she could do about it because she was defending Neji. (2) I prayed to myself that that scene wouldn't be repeated, but it did…

"Megumi, are you okay now?" Ginta asked me.

"I am Ginta…" I told him, "It's just that I remember something from 3 years ago…"

Ginta was confused, "3 years ago?"

"It's nothing. I rather not think about that time anymore…" (3)

Ginta knew that something bad happened back then. I was only 15 when that happened, but I saw worse when I was 14... (4)

Dorothy saved me from saying anymore because she barged into my room (yes I was crying in my room) with an announcement.

"I forgot to give you this," she said as she held out her hand to Ginta. What was in her hand was a magic stone.

Ginta fumed, "If you had it all this time, why didn't you give it to me sooner?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" It's just that you've improved faster than I ever expected. I didn't think you'd need it until now. Just in time for the final match," Dorothy placed the magic stone in Ginta's hand, "Think up an incredible version for the last battle tomorrow. I know you'll be able to do it!"

Ginta grinned as he inserted the sixth stone into Babbo, "Thanks!"

I smiled. I really hope another tragedy doesn't happen because I just can't stand it anymore…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Where Alviss went was the grave site where Naru, Mary and Yukito were laid to rest. He placed the flower crown that Mary made yesterday on Naru's grave and began to pray.

"Naru…I don't know what to think of today's match…we won again…but it didn't seem like a win…" he said to her in a sad tone.

_**Alviss…**_

"Maybe this is why you hated war so much…"

"What's done is done and we can't undo it," Mary said who was right behind him.

"I thought I told you not to follow me…" Alviss said with a sigh.

"I want to say 'hi' to Naru too!"

Alviss ignored her as he went back to praying.

"If Nanashi didn't kill Peta then Peta would have killed Nanashi. It was either kill or be killed," Mary told Alviss.

"He could of at least went for a draw!" Alviss said in an angry tone, "Because of him, I relived that scene where Yukito was killed in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it!"

Alviss wasn't praying anymore as he was glaring at Mary. Mary turned away, "Maybe Peta got what he wanted when he died."

"What do you mean?!"

"Maybe he didn't attack Nanashi on purpose and thought of Kaolla instead of Phantom."

"In the Chess Pieces…it's always Phantom before someone else."

"I don't think so. From what you said, Yukito wasn't like that, so I wouldn't be surprised if Peta was like Yukito."

"Don't compare a Chess Piece to Yukito!"

_**Stop being immature Alviss! Mary's right! Peta could have killed Nanashi if he wanted to, but I saw when he attacked the shield, he didn't send that ÄRM to go after him. He did have good in him despite him killing off the Luberia thieves.**_

Alviss didn't say anything.

"You told me that Yukito was working for the Chess Piece Mange Group, correct?" Mary questioned. Alviss refused to respond, "You told me that he mentioned them in your battle. That meant that Yukito cared for that group over Phantom and his life. Peta did the same thing for Kaolla! Why can't you see that?!"

"Because he was a Chess Piece that chose to kill people…"

Mary sighed, "You're impossible to reason with sometimes." Mary turned to Naru's grave, "Oh why does Alviss have to be so hard headed mom?"

"Why Mary so heartless?"

"Because I can. I won the bet with Kaolla which is all that matters to me," she said as she took out the ÄRM that Kaolla dropped. It was a Dimension ÄRM that all the Chess Pieces had, "With this, we could save Snow right away and take all the mangas and-"

Alviss frowned, "You really don't understand…maybe it's because you haven't fallen in love before…"

Mary was stunned at what Alviss said and went back to praying to Naru. He was right. She was just obsessed with Danna, but never thought of taking their relationship to the next level. Besides, in Danna's view she was just a child that knew the definition of love from her mother, but not how to fall in love.

"I guess your right…"

There was silence until Alviss asked her, "How do I remove the curse?"

"What curse?"

"-red vein- The curse that you placed on me! The one where I get a female body!"

Mary smirked, "That's easy. All you have to do is…no…what Ginta has to do is kill Phantom to where there no return. When that zombie tattoo is gone, so will the curse."

"You could have told me sooner."

"I said that to get your hopes up. Ginta will defeat Phantom tomorrow and then we can proceed to rescuing this rival."

"I guess your right."

"Ginta is undefeatable!"

"Of course!" Alviss sneezed.

"-sweatdrop- You're still sick?!"

"…I thought that I healed up…but I guess not…"

"We should head back then…before something bad happens."

_**What could be the worse thing that could happen?!**_

Suzaku shouldn't of had said that because the air around the two became very heavy. A dark aura was near and all was too familiar.

"This isn't good…" Mary said with a sigh. She turned toward Alviss, "Come on Alviss! We have to go before he-"

Mary was cut off because that person appeared in front of them.

"Phantom…"

Phantom smiled that evil smile, "It's good to see you again Alviss-kun."

Mary stood in front of Alviss. There was no way she would let him come near her brother, "Why are you here?"

"Do you really need to as that question? I've come to take what is rightfully mine after I lost my royal friend."

_**Friend my ass!**_

"Forget it!" Mary was ready to attack Phantom. She had nothing to lose since she was already dead. What else could he do to her?

Phantom's aura steadily increased, "It's best to step out of the way little girl. You don't want what happened six years ago to repeat itself, right?"

Mary smirked, "I'm already dead, and you can't kill me again."

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can still make you suffer," Phantom held his hand out to Alviss, "Come Alviss. You won't be needing to stay with Team MAR anymore."

Mary fired a spirit bomb at Phantom at the mention of Alviss' name. It still had no affect on him. _Dammit! Even if I'm dead, if my powers don't have any affect on him, there is no point! _Mary turned to Alviss, "Get out of here Alviss! I won't let what happened six years ago repeat itself."

Alviss who finally went out of his shocked state frowned, "But Mary! What if-"

"Go now!"

Alviss still refused to move. Suzaku decided to take over his body, "You don't have to say anymore."

Suzaku fled the scene as Mary fired continuous spirit bombs at Phantom. Phantom didn't even bother to dodge them. He took the hit, but it still looked like he was barely injured.

"You may be dead, but you're still weak. Phantom Glass."

Phantom used one of his ÄRMs that he was hiding to trap Mary inside the glass. She couldn't get out.

"You bastard! Let me out!" she yelled as she banged on the glass.

"You have 10 minutes to get out of that glass. Otherwise it will shatter what is left of you," Phantom smile became sinister, "Until then, I'll have my fun with Alviss like I did six years ago."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try to stop me."

With that said he disappeared. He was heading in the direction where Suzaku was running to.

"Dammit! I have to warn Ginta one way or another!" Mary shouted. She used all of her remaining powers to break the glass. She then used the ÄRM that Kaolla gave her to teleport to Ragengrave castle to warn Ginta.

* * *

Back at the castle, Ginta was heading back to his room to get a good night sleep, but before that though, he was planning to stop at Alviss' room to check up on him. 

"Just admit that you like Alviss first servant," Babbo told him with that devil grin.

Ginta blushed, "I-I don't like Alviss like that kendama."

"But you kiss him. That means something right?"

Ginta's face was all pink now, "Be quiet stupid kendama! Sure I care about him a little more than anyone else beside Snow, but that doesn't mean-"

Ginta was cut off because Mary appeared behind him all warn out.

"Mary, what's wrong now?!" Ginta asked as he caught the girl before she almost fell to the ground.

"Alviss…he's…" Mary started.

"He's what?!"

"Phantom…he's attacking Alviss…again…" Mary didn't get to finish because she fainted from using to much magic power.

Ginta's blood began to boil. Both out of anger and…jealousy? "That bastard! I won't let him get away with this!" Ginta dropped the unconscious Mary on the ground as he rushed out of the castle with Babbo in his hands. He passed by Megumi who he knocked over because he was running at top speed, the fact that she was in the way, and basically because of her bad luck.

"What the hell Ginta?!" she yelled as turned to his direction, but when she saw Mary in the other direction, she forgot about him as she went over to help the ghost.

Babbo was complaining to Ginta to slow down, but that only made him pick up the pace, _I will not let Phantom touch Alviss again!_

* * *

Suzaku was having a very hard time running in Alviss' body. He was trying to get Alviss to spread his wings and fly back to the castle, but he couldn't do that when he was in control, plus if he they switched now, Alviss would certainly get caught. Either way Phantom was still closing in. 

_**Dammit! If you could just change into the Sukka form then-**_

_We will lose immediately…_

_**A cat boy runs faster than a normal human!**_

"Phantom Cannon."

Phantom fired his Unique ÄRM toward the ground. The blast caused Suzaku to fall to the ground forcing Alviss to take over his own body.

_**That bastard… Alviss, you need to use your Sukka form to get away!**_

_But-_

_**Just do it!**_

Alviss obeyed as he took the pendant around his neck and called out Guardian Position Earth to transform into that cat costume. When he finished he bolted to the castle at a much faster speed. The speed however was nothing compared to Phantom's speed. He appeared in front of Alviss forcing Alviss to stop.

"Caught you," he said in that devilish grin.

Alviss glared at him, "Don't mess with me! Honoo-"

Alviss was cut off because Phantom grabbed hold of his wrist preventing him from bringing out the flame sniper.

"You're too easy to read," Phantom taunted. He stared at the pendant, "You won't need this anymore if you're coming with me."

Phantom used his free hand to grab at Alviss' pendant. He ripped it off of him.

"Give it back!" Alviss shouted, but he didn't have the strength to snatch it back.

Phantom grinned evilly as he clenched it in his fists. It was so powerful that it shattered the pendant along with the picture of Yukito, Naru, Mary, and Alviss in it. With the pendant broken, the Sukka form disappeared completely reverting Alviss to his original clothing.

"So much for that…"

Phantom grabbed Alviss other wrist and pinned him to the ground. Alviss had no strength to fight back. When the pendant shattered, the last of his strength depleted. It was impossible to call out Suzaku.

"Let me go!" Alviss cried. Yelling at the Immortal Knight was all he could do.

Phantom's smirk became more sinister, "Who do you think you're ordering Alviss-kun." He leaned over to Alviss ear and whispered, "You know you shouldn't be unfaithful to the person who loves you so much."

Alviss shut his eyes tightly. He did not want to see Phantom's face. The face that spoke lies.

"In the end, Ginta will only abandon you," he said in an evil tone, "So it's best if we catch up now."

Alviss opened his eyes and glared at him, "Don't you dare speak about Ginta so lowly you bastard! Ginta is going to defeat you tomorrow, so you should be the one that should be saying the prayers!"

Phantom's eyes became cold, "You dare defy me?" Phantom squeezed Alviss' wrists tightly forcing the teen to groan in pain, "Ginta really changed you Alviss-kun," he mumbled as he forced both of Alviss' wrist in one hand and with the free hand began to unzip his shirt, "I really have to remind you who you belong to."

Alviss started to panic when he felt his shirt being unzipped and removed from his body. Phantom glanced at Alviss' body that had the zombie tattoo on it.

"It's almost time for you to belong to me and only me."

Phantom then pulled down Alviss pants and his boxers. The zombie tattoo was on his legs too. He put his hands on the teen's legs as he began rubbing them shamelessly, "You're legs have gotten smoother since the last time I felt you like this."

Alviss hated the fact that Phantom was touching him senselessly. He had no right to! He belonged to Ginta! He struggled to get Phantom to release him from his death grip, but the Knight proved stronger.

"I can't resist…"

Phantom used his free hand to lift Alviss' chin up to kiss him. Alviss refused to open his mouth and let him invade it. The Immortal Knight noticed this and continued to bite and nibble on the teen's lip until eventually he opened his mouth. Phantom took the chance to slip his tongue in. Alviss fought back though and bit his tongue. Phantom was unaffected though as he began exploring Alviss' mouth.

_Stop it! _Alviss cried to himself. He felt that free hand proceed to grope his ass. Tears started to form in his eyes. _I can't fight him on my own! Ginta, I need you! I don't want what happened back then repeat itself!_

Despite Alviss' pleas for help, it didn't come. Phantom broke the kiss only to go back in for another only it was more passionate then the last. His hand then proceeded to touch the teen's cock when he stopped instantly. He pulled away from the teen instantly and turned around. He sighed, "Why does he have to ruin our catching up time?"

Phantom was referring to Ginta who was already storming toward them with a look that could kill and a very deadly aura right behind him that you could tell that the aura was even stronger than Danna's. Babbo was already in Babbo Version 1B when he reached the scene.

"Ginta…" Alviss managed to choke out before closing his eyes making him look like he fainted.

Ginta looked over at the teen and then back at Phantom who was on top of him. He didn't hesitate to attack the Immortal Knight with all his strength. Since Ginta was coming at him so fast, Phantom was forced to jump away so he wouldn't get injured. He jumped away just in time when Ginta slashed in the direction that was above Alviss' head. The blonde then held Alviss close without turning toward Phantom.

"It seems like you noticed that something was wrong and came to get **my** Alviss-kun," Phantom said in a taunting voice, "I wonder how you did it."

Ginta just gave Phantom a very evil look that was scarier than death. For a second it gave Phantom the chills, "I'm warning you Phantom," he began in that devilish tone that was so Kyoko like, "If you come near Alviss ever again, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Phantom just grinned evilly, "That's what it's all about Ginta. Release all your anger and hatred toward me, and tomorrow you can let it all out. The winner will get to keep **my** Alviss-kun. Although the victor is already decided."

"Yeah, that victor will be me! You got that! Now get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you right now!" Ginta spat.

Phantom disappeared with the Dimension ÄRM that teleported him away to the Chess Piece headquarters. Ginta waited until he was absolutely sure that he was gone before proceeding to check if Alviss was okay.

"Alviss, are you okay?" Ginta asked.

Alviss slowly opened his eyes again and glanced at the Knight in Shining Armor who saved him, "Ginta…chan…"

"It's me Alviss. You're safe now. You don't have to worry about Phantom coming back."

Even though Ginta said that, Alviss' face saddened as he looked at the shattered pendant. Ginta turned in the direction that he was looking at and was surprised at the broken pendant.

"I can't use my Guardian powers with the pendant broken…it will prevent me from using any ÄRMs as well…"

Ginta knew where he was getting at and sighed.

"I'm totally useless to the team now…"

"You're not useless Alviss no matter what you said…you're part of the reason why I was able to make it this far…"

Alviss blushed at the comment. His eyes became half close as he was completely drained, "I got to fix it…to see Suzaku again…"

He collapsed in Ginta's arms. Ginta decided to carry him on his back like he did when he rescued Alviss from Kuno (Yukito) after the second round. Babbo turned back into his original form when Ginta picked up the remaining pieces of the pendant. He then carried Alviss back to the castle which wasn't far. (Just a little more and Alviss could have been in the safe zone.)

* * *

As the two headed back to the castle, Babbo continuously made fun of Ginta for being too nice to Alviss again. 

"Are you going to admit it now first servant?" Babbo asked.

"Admit what?"

"That you like Alviss."

Ginta sighed, "Drop the subject. I don't like him like that."

Even though Ginta said that, his heart was feeling quite the opposite. He only started to think this way because of what Megumi told him privately. _If you love Alviss and it shows to Snow, then your friendship with her and that girl Koyuki's friendship is over!_ That's what she said which is the reason why Ginta decided to go in denial of his feelings and why Babbo is trying to get him to admit it all over again.

The two finally made it to the castle where Ginta called Megumi (who was passing through the hallway again after taking care of Mary) to come to his room. Megumi smirked, "Are you planning to do something?"

Ginta's face lit up, "N-No! I need you to heal Alviss! Phantom attack him when he and Mary were heading back."

"From the looks of it, it seems like you're the one who injured him. Tsk-tsk."

Ginta's face became even redder, "I'm serious Megumi!"

"I know. I know. Just playing with you." Megumi then walked in the direction of Ginta's room, "What are you waiting for? Hurry up!"

Ginta frowned as Megumi led the way to his room.

* * *

In his room, Ginta placed Alviss on the bed. Megumi proceeded to heal him with her Saifogeo spell. As she did that, Ginta used his hands to cover her eyes. 

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"You're looking at him weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about. -evil grin-"

"Pervert…"

When Megumi finished healing Alviss' wounds, she was forced to run around. Ginta handed the pendant to Megumi. She sweat dropped, "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Fix it. Alviss can't contact Suzaku without it."

Megumi sighed, "I wish I could help, but…" she stopped in mid sentence as she glanced at it. She was stunned, "This pendant…it looks like the one Minto (5) and Lettuce were wearing!"

"You seen this in your world?!" Ginta questioned.

"Not my world…a world I traveled too…_where I saw that horrible scene._"

Ginta was getting suspicious of the brunette, "You're hiding something."

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you were from your own world, but you mention other worlds…does that mean there are other words out there?"

"Of course there are, but…"

Ginta's eyes sparkled, "That's amazing! How do you get their!"

"That's-" she cut herself off again. She was told by the God of Earth (6) that she couldn't tell anyone about how to go from world to world. If that happened then someone evil like Phantom might learn about the other worlds and team up with other people to gain control of not only their own world, but other worlds as well. That was a bid mistake three years ago when Kazuki told his 'friend' about it and he ended up teaming up with the God of Hell who was trying to take over everything. (7) Many lives were lost because of that war that took place and the God of Heaven, God of Earth, the Summoners, and Priests might not have won without the help of the four legendary heroes. The only problem was when one of the three wishes was to revive everyone who died, only the Summoners and Priests that died were brought back to life. Everyone that was not a Summoner or Priest remained dead.

_Kiyomaro's first love…was taken away because of the war…that sorrowful face…I don't ever want to see it again._

"Megumi! MEGUMI!"

Megumi snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Ginta was still talking to her.

"What's up Megumi? You zoned out on me," he told her.

"Sorry…I was just thinking of something that happened in one of the worlds I visited…"

"What happened? Was it something cool?"

"Actually-"

Megumi was cut off a third time not by herself, but by Mary who came into the room looking very tired.

"Is Alviss okay?" she asked as she ran over to the unconscious (and naked) teen.

"He's okay now," Ginta answered.

"That's good because we still have to make the cheer for you," she said with relief in her tone.

"I don't need it," Ginta told her.

"Alviss will probably come up with it if I don't."

Mary turned toward the pendant that Megumi was holding. She grinned, "It looks like that needs fixing."

"It does…Alviss can't communicate with Suzaku without it," Megumi explained.

"If we stay up all night and work on it, then it will take one whole day to complete it," Mary said with a grin, "And we can make a few adjustments to it."

Megumi was confused, "What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing. Just come with me, so we can work on it now!"

With that said, Mary took Megumi's hand and pulled it until they were out the door. Mary stopped first, and turned toward the blonde and smirked evilly, "Go easy on my little brother tonight."

Ginta blushed madly at the comment. Babbo and Mary laughed at him as Babbo decided to go with the ghost. Megumi however frowned unconsciously. Her heart was hurting again and she didn't know why.

The three left with a still blushing blonde and a vulnerable Guardian. Ginta waited until he felt their footsteps (Mary doesn't have any BTW) were off in the distance. He turned toward Alviss and blushed yet again.

_I don't like Alviss that way! _Ginta thought to himself. He started to picture all of these naughty things about him and Alviss. He shook the thoughts out of his heads, "I shouldn't even be thinking about that right now! I should focus on a strategy to defeat Phantom once and for all!"

Even though he said that, he still glanced at Alviss' naked body. Everything about it would be perfect if it weren't for the zombie tattoo that was all over it. It almost covered his entire body…about 87 percent of it now. Ginta clenched his fist in anger thinking of the Immortal Knight. _That bastard is not touching __**my**__ Alviss again!… Wait… did I just say…__**my**__ Alviss?! _

Ginta couldn't believe he thought of something like that. Alviss didn't belong to anyone but himself. That was the type of person he is.

"I serious don't like Alviss that way…" Ginta told himself. His heart didn't match his words though. He couldn't figure out why. He thought he like Snow all of this time because of her resemblance of Koyuki and the fact that she was his first kiss which had nothing to do with it. Snow was the type of girl that everyone could like because of her soft gentle voice, and her warm smile. Alviss however was the type of guy to be liked by…almost anyone. (**Me: You know it's true fan girls and fan boys!**) He's so cold to everyone and everything about him was so sorrowful that it would take a miracle for someone to reach his heart. But when Alviss smiles, he could melt your heart in an instant. That smile which he only shows to Ginta. That smile that Ginta tried to get from Alviss every time now that you mention it, "…"

Alviss started to stir in his bed. Ginta noticed this and waited for him to wake up. He didn't as he turned away from the blond moving his ass in his direction. Ginta almost had a nose bleed because of it.

_Damnit Alviss! Why did you have to do that?! _Ginta asked. He blushed looking at his body. It was asking him to touch it. _It wouldn't hurt…to… _Ginta almost had his perverted mind take over. He stopped his hand from touching Alviss, _What the hell am I thinking?! I can't do that to Alviss! It's not right!_

Alviss turned his body so his face was facing Ginta's direction as Ginta wiped his bloody nose. Ginta stared at his face. It was so innocent and so vulnerable. Ginta's perverted mind almost took over again when Alviss mumbled the blonde's name in his sleep.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about…" Ginta thought. He decided to listen. Maybe he would say something good about him…or maybe not since it seemed like he was always getting on his bad side.

"Ginta…I…"

Ginta was all ears.

"I love you…Ginta…"

Ginta's heart beat 100 times faster when he said those three (rather four) words. He was red like a tomato, but that didn't stop him from smiling, _What am I kidding? How can I not like Alviss after all I've done for him. Forget what Megumi said. Sure she said that if my feelings for Alviss were shown in front of Snow then our friendship would be ruined, but…I can't help it when I, Ginta Toramizu am in love with Alviss. At least I know he loves me too._

Alviss suddenly began to shake uncontrollably. It was either because he was starting to get cold or something bad was happening in his dream. Ginta shook him awake. The teen slowly opened his eyes.

"Glad to see you're awake," Ginta said with a grin.

"Ginta…I…"

He sat up out of bed, "Where's Phantom? Is Mary okay? Is Naru's grave safe?"

Ginta sighed. At least he knew where Alviss and Mary was when he disappeared, "Mary's fine as well as Naru's grave." Ginta crept closer to Alviss unexpectedly, "You're safe now. Phantom won't be touching you anymore."

Alviss felt Ginta's warmth behind him. He relaxed instantly until he realized he had no clothes on. He glared at the blonde, "You pervert."

"I swear it wasn't me!"

"You could of at least put me back into my clothes!"

"They had that awful stench, so I decided to leave them in that spot."

Alviss didn't say anything as he laid back down, "…Thanks for saving me again Ginta…"

"You're welcome Alviss."

Alviss felt very comfortable with Ginta. If he was with him then nothing bad would happen to him. Ginta took this opportunity to take his clothes off when the teen wasn't looking. He turned off the lights and got in his bed which made Alviss gasp.

"You know, we could always do it now, if you want," Ginta said in that perverted tone.

"Don't you dare touch me like that, or I won't forgive you!"

"But you're still **my** Alviss either way."

Alviss blush at the statement. His body twitched when he felt Ginta's hand wrap around him like a lovely couple.

"Is it all right to stay like this though?" Ginta questioned him.

"No…"

Ginta was shocked at the answer and frowned. He let go of Alviss only for the teen to turn around and hug him instead.

"I prefer this," he said, "It's much warmer."

Ginta smiled, "That's fine by me."

When Alviss fell asleep five minutes later (he was really tired), Ginta placed a kiss on the teen's forehead, "Good night my phoenix," he said.

Ginta was still awake thinking of what would happen tomorrow. If he won then Team MAR would be able to save Snow and be that much close to defeating all the Chess Pieces, but if he lost, not only would everyone's life not be safe, but Alviss would be taken to Phantom will he would do who knows what to him. And even if they won and saved MAR Heaven, Ginta would have to leave MAR Heaven and go back home to his real family, but would it all be worth it now that he had someone he loved?

Ginta felt Alviss tighten his grip around him. He smiled, "I won't let Phantom get his ways with you anymore." Ginta told the snoozing Alviss. With that he slowly drifted off into sleep, but not before embracing the teen and moving his body closer to his own.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 29 done with 7454 words!**

**Yohko: You don't look tired.**

**Me: I'm not!**

**Yohko and I look at Kitsune who is crying.**

**Kitsune: PETA DIED!**

**Me: Yes he did. I mention that in that random author's note. (You can all cry if you want.)**

**Kitsune: Are you listening to the Peta fans?!**

**Me: I am listening. I just don't care.**

**Toshiro: Pwned. **

**Me: Author notes!**

**1. There was a song like this, but I forgot the title, but was sung by two gay men. I remember watching an AMV at Sakura con 2007 about Roy and Ed…ahhhh! -all hail yaoi!-**

**2. This scene happens in my Kingdom Hearts arc that I will again mention. I wonder how many people actually read this…**

**3. Let me just say that there was a complicated love pentagon going on with Megumi, Kiyomaro, Kiyomaro's first love, Kiyomaro's first love best friend, and Kiyomaro's first love best friend fan girl. I won't say who the other people are…because you people will think I'm sick if I told you. All I can say is that the first love is not a man! **

**4. I remember in chapter 15 I mentioned the age of Megumi. Well I'm correcting it! She's 14 in the Konjiki No Gas Bell anime. In my Tsubasa Chronicles, story, she's 15 but has the appearance of a 22 year old, and in this story, she is 18, but has the appearance of a 14 year old because of the ÄRM that she used.**

**5. Minto is that snobby girl from Tokyo Mew Mew who I dislike for a reason I don't know. Since she and Lettuce are mentioned and not the other Mews, you know that she and Lettuce are 2 out of the 50 Summoners that I mentioned. **

**6. God of Earth and Guardian of Earth are two different people. God of Earth controls the human world of ALL worlds. When the god dies in battle (never because of old age) the Guardian takes over. The same goes for the God of Heaven and God of Hell. If the God of Heaven dies then either the Guardian of Heaven or the Guardian of Hope take over as for the God of Hell (who is dead) The Guardian of Hell is suppose to take over, but because of his stubborn personality, he refuses to have any cooperation with hell which will be a big problem that ties all my Guardian stories together. The God of Earth is basically one of the Priests, but I'll keep you guessing on who it is until I start my Tsubasa story (which I really plan on starting it after the manga ends since it's drawing near it's conclusion…final battle!) The God of Heaven is the strongest Summoner, and the God of Hell is an enemy that anyone should be able to guess. (I really mean it! He's the antagonist of my Kingdom Hearts story and he isn't from the KH universe.)**

**7. The main conflict in my Kingdom Hearts arc. Tell any evil person about other worlds existing and they might want to conquer it and team up with other villains. **

**Me: No one seems to be reading the stuff on the top, so I don't see why I should write it, but then again, if people do read it I ask them to vote if they want my KH or Tsubasa story up. **

**Yohko: No one will listen…**

**Me: I know… **

**Kitsune is still moping.**

**Me: You know what I learned from Hiei?**

**Toshiro: That three eyed demon that looks like that bastard Giromu? **

**Me: Yes. I learned that growing old is defiant. Growingup is not.**

**Toshiro:…Pwned again.**

**Me: Preview…or should I put the preview?**

"Today is the day I defeat Phantom! Wish me luck Alviss."

Alviss is still asleep when Ginta puts his clothes on and leaves the room where Babbo awaits outside.

"You ready?"

"Anytime first servant."

* * *

"G for Ginta-chan being the greatest guy ever!"

"I for incredible Ginta!"

"N for Ginta having a naughty mind!"

-Megumi is smacked by Alviss and Mary knocking her out-

"T for terrific Ginta-chan!"

"A for awesome...amazing...uh"

"GO GINTA-CHAN!"

"I didn't get to finish!"

"Screw you!"

"-Sweatdrop- That cold went by fast with Suzaku gone…"

"You're too kind Alviss."

* * *

"I'll give you some time. Ten minutes. It's boring to just wait, so I'll tell you a story, Ginta. I came from Caldia."

* * *

"Babbo Version 6!" 

Babbo turns into a cat.

"Puss in Boots!"

Silence and shock.

"That's got to be the worst ÄRM ever!!!"

"THAT'S THE GREATEST ÄRM EVER!"

* * *

"I find this difficult to say, but in the final match of the final battle the victor…is GINTA!" 

Crowd cheers.

"He did it! He really did it!"

"That's some kid!"

"Gintan, that was wonderful!"

"GINTA-CHAN!"

-Alviss pounces on Ginta-

"Told you we'd win. Babbo?"

"Yes?"

"Ready set…"

"WE WON! WE BEAT PHANTOM!"

* * *

**Me: After chapter 30 I can finally put good use to my imagination. More fluff coming up after that and then I can finally start the Ghost Chess and the whole 500 year ago arc at last! -stars in eyes-**

**Yohko: She's looking really forward to everyone's past lives.**

**Me: No kidding! I spent all September just to think of all the characters and the tragedy of 500 years ago!**

**Yohko:…True…**

**Toshiro: Readers please review. All editing goes to Taisaya-chan. In reviews please tell Momo if you want the Tsubasa or KH story up, but it's very crappy in my POV.**

**Yohko: That's because you aren't in it.**

**Toshiro:…**

**Me: Ja ne! Next update won't be for a while, and you can thank homework and no internet for that! BTW the Kyoko I am referring to is from Skip Beat. **


	30. The Final Match

**The Final Match-Ginta vs. Phantom**

**Disclaimer: I own Mary, Kuno/Yukito, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, the Rainbow dudes, Crazy Timberlake, Mary's attacks, Kuno's/Yukito's ÄRM, Kaolla's ÄRMs, and the Guardian plot. Megumi is from Konjiki No Gash Bell, Naru is from Love Hina, and Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi. Other anime characters, Summoners or Priests are mentioned in the story as well.**

**Me: I finished!**

**Kitsune: What?**

**Me: My journal has 30 entries of the 50 of this story. With this story, I can finish this page and move on to the next! This is also the fifth out of the seventh of the final round!**

**Jun and Judai barge in (wearing all black) with Kosuke having the radio that was playing the Men in Black song.**

**Yohko: Here come the Men in Black!**

**Me: Galaxy defenders!**

**Kitsune: -sweatdrop- That's a new one…**

**Eiji is also in the room.**

**Eiji: Who is suppose to be Will Smith?**

**Kosuke: Judai.**

**Eiji: He's not black though. He's also lacking the muscle system. **

**Kitsune: Why are we talking about Men in Black when we should be talking about MAR.**

**Kitsune is all but ignored.**

**Kitsune:…Enjoy the chapter…na no da!…someone is going to have a change in personality…**

Chapter 30: The Final Match Ginta vs. Phantom

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ginta woke up early in the morning for two reasons. One because he didn't want to oversleep, and two to make sure that Alviss was still in bed with him. Sure enough, he was. He was sleeping soundly. Without Suzaku, he's not a morning person.

"Good morning Ginta!"

Ginta glanced at the door to see Mary in front of it. Instantly seeing her he blushed, an evil grin spread across her face.

"What have you done to my brother?" she asked.

Ginta quickly put on his pants before telling her, "I haven't done anything to him! I swear!"

Mary walked over to her brother. She smiled, "I can tell. He's sleeping so soundly…" Her smile became faint, "Unlike six years ago."

Ginta faced her, "What do you mean?"

Mary no longer had the smile on her face, "Last night, Phantom tried to rape Alviss…"

"I know that much."

"He raped him six years ago before the final match of the War Games, and no one tried to help Alviss…"

Ginta was shocked. He shook his fist with anger, "Why didn't anyone help?!"

Mary turned to him with a sad expression on her face, "It's because everyone was wishing Danna-sama good luck. I was a cursed spirit when I died because I made a vow before I died. I would wonder the earth until Phantom was now and forever dead…"

**Flashback**

_I remember waking up again a few days after I was killed by Phantom. I realized this because I couldn't feel anything. The wind that blew, the cold water I touched, and the fire that burned. I felt so empty knowing that I was cursed for eternity. That was when I realized that I was suppose to protect Alviss. I realized some good things about being dead like being able to pass through objects and nobody being able to see me. I found Alviss training to become stronger and trying to pass the Zombie Tattoo that was placed on him. I wanted to cheer him on and tell him that he wasn't alone, but I couldn't. He couldn't see me…or maybe he could since he was always staring off in my direction. I wouldn't know. All I cared about was my younger brother's safety. _

_Then it was the day before the final match of the War Games. Alviss was alone since that fairy Bell was asked to stay with Yukito. Phantom came out of nowhere and began to do the worst things possible to him in that one night. I couldn't do anything but scream for help. Even screaming couldn't do anything to save him from being raped. I was a ghost that was not of this world. I was forced to watch and curse at myself for not being able to stop Phantom when he was right in front of me. _

_When that nightmare finally ended, Yukito found him and took care of him. He cursed at himself for not sensing Phantom. He told what happened to Danna-sama which might have been the reason why Danna-sama was killed. My hero was full of rage. He was partying while his best friend's son was getting raped by the greatest enemy and he didn't do anything about it. _

_When Danna-sama fought Phantom, I noticed that he wasn't focused because of the feeling of not being able to protect someone close to him again. That made him wide opened as he was stabbed in the heart by Phantom. He did manage to take Phantom's life with his, but he could have lived to see another day if he wasn't thinking about not being there for Alviss. I was sure that he saw me before he died, but I wondered why he was smiling at me, the person who was right in front of her younger brother when the scene happened. Why didn't he curse me out? Why didn't he hate me? Why didn't he say that it was my fault? I guess I would never be able to understand Danna-sama the one I idolized. _

**End of Flashback**

Tears were running down Mary's cheek without her realizing it, "I couldn't protect Alviss then, and I couldn't protect him again last night. I had to rely on someone else…"

Ginta said nothing. He had nothing to say to her to cheer her up.

Mary perked up though, after two minutes, "But thanks to you, Alviss is safe. I'm glad that you're with him."

Ginta smirked, "Of course. Phantom won't lay a finger on Alviss ever again."

Mary smiled, "Thank you."

With that said, Mary left the room. Ginta clenched his fists.

"Today is the day I defeat Phantom!" he declared which surprisingly didn't wake up Alviss, "Wish me luck, Alviss."

Alviss is still asleep when Ginta puts the rest of his clothes on. He leaves the room where Babbo awaited outside.

"You ready?" the blonde asked his talking ÄRM.

"Anytime, first servant."

The two then walked away from the room and outside the castle awaiting for everyone to awaken and watch Team MAR defeat Phantom once and for all.

* * *

It was finally time for the match to begin. There were more spectators to watch the final match. All of them seem to have forgotten about the match yesterday which ticked Megumi off. She however held it in as she waited for Mary and Alviss to hurry up as yesterday she was asked by Mary to help out during the cheer. She decided to embarrass Ginta during the cheer like Mary did to Alan and Nanashi. 

Eventually, Bell came fluttering out of the castle with Mary behind her.

"What's taking Alviss so long?" Megumi asked the two.

Mary sighed, "I don't know. He said something about not wanting to look bad, but I wasn't really listening to him so…"

Alviss finally comes out all dressed--in different clothing, but the same design that he always wears--and everything as he runs over to the two girls.

"Slow poke…" Mary told him.

"Sorry, I was…umm…"

"No excuses! If you're having problems deciding what to wear, then you should ask Megumi," Mary scolded, "Let's just get the damn cheer done with so we can watch Ginta kick some ass!"

"-red vein- Don't treat Ginta's cheer like it's nothing."

Alviss took a deep breath as for this cheer that was dedicated to**his** Ginta, he would be starting the cheer.

"G for Ginta-chan being the greatest guy ever!" Alviss began.

"I for incredible Ginta!" Mary added.

"N for Ginta having a naughty mind!" Megumi said sarcastically.

Her sarcasm led to Alviss and Mary smacking her in the face. Alviss with his 13 totem pole rod version and Mary with a hairsen (1) that came out of nowhere. The brunette fell on her back.

"T for terrific Ginta-chan!" Alviss continued.

"I for…idiot…incredible…uh…-" Mary was trying to think of something else to say, but that lead to Alviss cutting her off.

"GO GINTA-CHAN!"

"I didn't get to finish!" Mary said as she gave him a glare.

"Screw you!" Alviss told her, "Trying to make fun of Ginta-chan at a time like this?"

"-Sweatdrop- That cold went by fast with Suzaku gone…" Megumi mumbled as she got up from her position.

Despite the moment being serious, Ginta decided to flirt with Alviss. He turned to the teen and told him in a sweet tone, "You're too kind Alviss."

"Don't mention it!" Alviss told him, completely oblivious to the fact that the blonde was flirting with him.

All non serious acts stopped immediately when the Immortal Knight appeared on the battlefield. Ginta glared at Phantom who gave off that evil aura.

"We can finally decide who will win that bet," Phantom began, "Make this fun for me, just like it was with Boss."

Pozun appeared. He looked around the castle feeling a bit uneasy before hosting the match, "-sigh- Having served as the referee for this long, I say this with mixed emotions. Final battle of the War Games…sixth round!"

The crowd cheered for the final match that Pozun did not say to begin yet.

"You're Boss's son! Fight like it!" Alan told Ginta.

"You can do this! You can!" Megumi added.

"Gintan…GOOD LUCK!" Dorothy cheered. She wanted to tell the blonde that she loved him, but that wouldn't be the best time since he already has Alviss.

"We've won all ours. Now it's your turn," Nanashi said.

"Beat Phantom so that we can go and rescue the princess!" Ed declared.

"I believe in you buddy!" Jack told him.

"You can do this Ginta!" Mary cheered.

"Avenge Naru and the others for me…" was all Alviss could get out since the cheer was enough for him.

"Leave it to me!" Ginta told his friends, and soon to be lover because Alviss **still** hasn't confessed to him in person.

Ginta gave off this powerful aura that surpassed that of Danna's.

Of all the Chess Pieces, only Ash, Galian, Candice, Weasel, Rolan, Loco, the Rodokin family, and Chaton came to watch. Kaolla was not one of the Chess Pieces who came to watch.

"A match between the two captains! The same climax as six years ago! MAR Captain-----Ginta! Chess Piece Captain-----Phantom! MATCH BEGIN!"

As soon as the match started, Phantom called forth the numbers VI, VIII, and IX. Three Guardians appeared behind him. The three guardians charged at Ginta as the blonde rushed toward them with Babbo Version 1. He punched VIII destroying it as well as IX. He turned Babbo Version 1 to Babbo Version IB to cut VI in half after successfully dodging its attacks. The last one though was a paper Guardian.

"A-Amazing Ginta! Three of Phantom's Guardians were taken out just like that!" Jack commented.

"But paper-thin Guardians…those can't be Phantom's best…" Dorothy added.

_That bastard is toying with Ginta! _Megumi thought to herself.

Phantom brought out his Allumage ÄRM which was the ÄRM that he defeated Ginta with in Caldia. This time, Ginta was ready for it. He threw Babbo at the fiendish fireball as Phantom did the same. They both collided forcing each other to be sent back to their owner.

_Back in Caldia and on the second night before the semi-finals, I couldn't do anything. But things are different now. _Ginta thought to himself.

"Allumage, show them your true form," Phantom commanded his ÄRM to do.

The fireball enlarged itself (**Me: Like the one in FFVIII**). It rushed at Ginta hoping to engulf him in flames. Ginta countered with Babbo Version 1B which resulted in it self-destructing. The blast blew them away. Ginta was down. The crowd was losing faith in the blonde.

"It's too much for a kid…" one of the spectators said.

"Maybe Alan should have fought instead…" another spectator suggested.

Alviss, Mary and Dorothy were giving them their death glares.

"You better stop doubting Ginta!" Alviss told them, "No matter how hard it gets, that 'kid'-"

Alviss was cut off as Ginta stood back up. He smiled, "Just won't quit! _Because that's the way Ginta-chan is._"

"This is nothing! I'm still standing!" Ginta declared.

About this time, Phantom removed the bandage on his right arm revealing a whole bunch of ÄRM that he sewed on.

"WHOA! ARE THOSE ALL ÄRMS?!" Megumi questioned.

"Phantom sews his favorite ÄRMs onto his own body," Alan explained to her.

Phantom used one of his ÄRMs to encase Ginta in the Phantom Glass; the technique he used on Mary.

"Wh-What's this?! I can't get out!" Ginta complained.

"That damn ÄRM again!" Mary shouted, "That frickin' ÄRM that locks one's opponent into a mirror!"

"And if the spell caster shatters the mirror the person inside is also shatters!" Dorothy finished explaining.

"I'll give you some time," Phantom told him, "Ten minutes. It's boring to just wait, so I'll tell you a story, Ginta. I came from Caldia."

That statement stunned all the Caldians that were in the crowd.

"Twenty years ago when I was about 10, at the palace of Caldia…I found a mysterious door. I must have had special powers even then because I was able to open the door so very easily. Inside was the**orb**," Phantom explained.

Megumi was confused, "What orb?"

"The one the Great Elder of Caldia mentioned. The one he was said sealed away the consciousnesses of evil people," Nanashi told her.

"It was a forbidden room. But seduced by the orb, I began to visit it nearly every day," Phantom continued, "Then one day I was discovered. Caught in the orb room. According to Caldian law, my parents had to kill me. However unable to bring themselves to do it…what do you think they did? They committed suicide."

That was shocking to all.

"Is Caldia really that harsh?!" Jack asked Dorothy who had the most knowledge of Caldia.

"It is. If anyone breaks a taboo, his family is required to make it right," she told the farm boy, _But who would have thought that Phantom was a Caldian!_

"And so I was thrown into the dungeons. I was locked away for 10 years, until **she** appeared before me," Phantom continued as Ginta managed to get his foot out of the glass.

"Diana…" Dorothy mumbled.

"I was smitten. Her beauty…her belief that human beings are detestable…she was perfect. I wanted only to serve her. Diana was discarding her loyalty to Caldia, and I joined her. I stole ÄRMs. I even stole the orb and Babbo. Around that time, I believe Suboshi took his wife Soi and fled Caldia before the birth of the demon child."

By demon child, they meant Alviss. Ginta and Babbo managed to get out of the glass completely before it shattered.

"-sweatdrop- That was close…we were nearly shattered…" Ginta murmured to Babbo.

"I was worried for a minute," the talking ÄRM added.

Phantom grinned, "Right on time. Very good. Let's move on, shall we?"

The Immortal Knight summoned the Darkness ÄRM Soul Infinita which sucked away the life force of almost everyone around the battlefield. It had no affect on Mary because she was a ghost and Alviss for some strange reason. It launched itself at the blonde. The attack was a direct hit, but he was still okay. He transformed Babbo into Babbo Version 4 Alice to heal his wounds and restore his strength.

Phantom's face became dark, "You still haven't scratched me. Come on. Entertain me. Guardians I, III, IV, VII, and X!"

Phantom summoned five Guardians this time to everyone's surprise.

"Five this time?! No fucking way!" Mary yelled.

"To simultaneously control multiple Guardians…it's like writing words with your left and right hand at the same time! And for him to do with five…" Alan's voice trailed off.

One of the Guardians disappeared and appeared behind Ginta to strike him.

"IV can teleport. Now what will you do against all five at once?" Phantom questioned.

"Well, since you ask…Babbo Version 6!"

The sixth version turned Babbo into a talking cat.

"Puss in Boots!" Ginta announced.

There was silence and shock.

"That's got to be the worst ÄRM ever!!!" Alan announced.

"THAT'S THE GREATEST ÄRM EVER!" Chaton declared.

Phantom's eyes narrowed, "Ah! Very amusing. Let's see what kind of power it has."

IV appeared above Puss in Boots which was a bad move because the cat sensed its presence. Puss slashed at its head destroying it.

"One," it counted.

III charged at Puss. Puss countered as it summoned its own ÄRM to destroy it.

"The Guardian has its own ÄRM?!" Dorothy asked.

"Two!" Puss counted.

"Phantom ordered X to attack Ginta. X appeared in front of him.

"You came here from another world? And for what?" it asked, "Your mother doesn't miss you. You've made people die. You couldn't save Snow. You can't win the bet and save **his** heart."

Those words affected Ginta greatly. He doesn't know if his mother misses him. He did kill many people and thousands other couldn't be saved. He couldn't save Snow and he might lose Alviss to Phantom. The only question is, what it meant by saving his heart?

"You're utterly useless!" X declared as it got out a dagger ready to finish Ginta off. The plot was foiled when Puss threw one of his swords at it destroying it.

"Three! Be brave Ginta, nya!" Puss told his owner.

I then struck at Ginta, but, it turned out to be a decoy, leaving it open from attack from Puss.

"Decoy, nya!" Puss told it.

"His dolls attract attacks meant for me! This is what I thought up…an ÄRM wielding Guardian," Ginta explained.

Puss then threw another dagger at I's head destroying it counting the number four. It then instantly picked up VII and chomped on it destroying it.

"Five," Puss counted.

"That's one amazing cat!" a member of the audience praised.

"It wiped out Phantom's ÄRMs like nothing!" another stated the obvious.

"Magnificent," was all Phantom said before Puss slashed at Phantom's chest revealing a hole in his chest.

_What's that?! That hole in his chest?! _Ginta asked himself.

"I'm impressed, Ginta…to create such a Guardian in the heat of battle…" Phantom praised, "But you know what? This world you're trying so hard to save is vile! Better that it be cleansed by the queen! Phantom Glass!"

Phantom trapped Puss within the glass; Ginta commanded Babbo to get out of their before he was shattered which he did, but not fast enough. There was a slight crack in Babbo when the glass shattered.

"Everything is vile…stinking with decay…we must cleanse…cleanse…cleanse…CLEANSE!" Phantom told himself.

_He totally lost it. _Mary thought to herself.

_He's completely under Diana's mind control. THIS IS DANGEROUS! _Dorothy thought.

Phantom's face became evil, not like it already wasn't, "Perhaps you were allowed to grow a bit too much Ginta! It's time to end your growth!"

The scales on Phantom's arm came off and were launched at Ginta. Ginta shielded himself, but that did not prevent him from getting injured.

"Ginta, did your parents love you?" Phantom questioned, the smirked "Oh, that's right….I killed your father! My parents loved me very much, and for that they died," he bragged.

Ginta responded with Babbo Version 2 Bubble Launcher. Phantom protected himself with the scales that acted as a barrier.

"YOU MURDERER! TAKE THIS!"

Ginta focused his magic to create one big bubble.

"IT'S GIGANTIC!" Jack stated the obvious again.

"He concentrated his magic into one bubble. Quality beats quantity," Alviss explained to the farmer.

The gigantic bubble was fired at Phantom; the scales surrounded him to protect him, then, bubble blew up. Ginta was warn out from that attack. The crowd waited to see if Phantom was defeat yet which he wasn't as the only thing that attack did was destroy his scaly arm.

"Lucky for me…who needs an arm when he was two more ÄRMs?" Phantom questioned as he summoned Guardians II and V.

"The battle will soon be decided," Alan announced, "Phantom may be a zombie but even his magic has limits. He's got to be fatigued from the multiple blasts of big attacks! "

"This is Ginta's chance!" Mary added, "Phantom didn't take him seriously enough."

Ginta used his remaining strength to turn Babbo into Babbo Version 3 Gargoyle. Gargoyle and V clashed at each other until Ginta gave the warning that II was above it. Gargoyle fired a blast of light at II destroying it, but that left it opened for V to crush Gargoyle.

"Gargoyle got crushed!" Megumi stated.

Alan smiled, "Don't worry. Ginta's magical powers just surpassed Phantom's."

Gargoyle used its last bit of powers to destroy V once and for all before disappearing. It was a fist fight after that.

"But…how? How could a child like you surpass Boss?! I almost lost this one! But I WILL WIN!" Phantom declared.

Ginta began throwing fast punches at the Immortal Knight, "When Peta died, you cried. You do have a heart! HOW CAN YOU JUST SLAUGHTER PEOPLE?!"

Ginta used Babbo Version IB Dagger Version to stab Phantom in the chest. It was a direct hit.

"Peta…was my friend," he answered, "Why should I care about anyone who isn't?!"

What Phantom said stunned Rolan and Candice.

"I am Phantom, first among Knights! I bring MAR Heaven the gift of Hell!"

Ginta glared at him, "Those are dead-end feelings, Phantom. BABBO!"

Babbo enlarged himself and crushed Phantom. Babbo then shrunk after a minute or so.

_Don't get up…I don't have the strength in me to…_

Ginta's words reached out to the Immortal Knight as Phantom collapsed in defeat. Everyone was completely shocked.

"I find this difficult to say, but in the final match of the final battle the victor…is GINTA!" Pozun declared.

After a brief silence, the crowd cheered like they didn't before. They were either cheering or hugging the person next to him or her.

"He did it! He really did it!" Mary cheered.

"That's some kid!" Alan commented.

Nanashi, Jack, and Megumi gave each other a high five.

"Gintan, that was wonderful!" Dorothy praised.

"GINTA-CHAN!"

Alviss risked the fact of losing his solemn side at this moment when he jumped onto the battlefield and pounced on Ginta. The two fell over. That didn't stop the teen from snuggling the blonde.

Ginta blushed slightly, "Told you we'd win," he told him as he whispered something in his ear. Alviss pouted as he got off of him. The blonde turned to his talking ÄRM, "Babbo?"

"Yes?"

"Ready set…GO!"

"WE WON! WE BEAT PHANTOM!" they both cheered at the same time._And I won the bet! _Ginta said to himself.

At this time, Candice picked up a battered Phantom and teleported away as well as the other Chess Pieces.

* * *

Little did anyone suspect that Kaolla was watching the match from the shadows, away from the Chess Pieces. She only wanted to see who won the match, but that was it. She didn't want to see anyone. Not anymore. And it's all because of Nanashi and Team MAR. Peta was her world to her and with him gone, there was nothing left for her. Her reason for joining the Chess Pieces. Her reason to start the Chess Piece Manga Group. Her reason to rise up to the Bishop class was all for him, but without him there is no point in living. 

Kaolla witnessed the other Chess Pieces disappearing one by one except her sister Chaton who was waiting to pounce on her crush Alan. It wasn't fair! Her love for Alan allowed him to win the match against Halloween but her love with Peta wasn't enough. She wouldn't believe that revenge was stronger than love itself. She wouldn't.

"Chaton…you traitor…" she mumbled to herself.

"Kaolla-sama."

Kaolla didn't bother turning around as she already knew who was calling her, "What is it Occa?"

By Occa you would think that it was the same man that appeared the night before the semi-finals, but that wasn't the case. He had red hair and was much thinner. He wore all black and had a mole underneath his left eye. (2)

"I assembled all the rebels to capture the Caldia Elder," he told her.

Kaolla smiled sinisterly, "Good. Team MAR may think that they won since Phantom is defeated, but with their guard down we can kill them easily."

Occa sweat dropped, "Isn't that cheating?"

"Chess Pieces are never meant to fight fair! That's why they lost to Team MAR!" Kaolla told him.

"I guess you're right."

Kaolla gave one last glance at Team MAR particularly Ginta and Alviss. _Alviss and I are the same, so I will make him feel the same pain that I'm feeling now. By taking him away from Ginta! _She turned to her servant, "Let's go Occa."

"Yes Kaolla-sama…" he said as he proceeded to teleport away, but asked her, "What was my role in this whole kidnap the Caldia Elder thing?"

Kaolla gave him a cold stare, "I told you that with them fighting the rebels, you're appear and take Alviss to that place where Chimera is holding Gido as hostage. This is also your chance to get back at what that dumb brunette did to you."

"-sweatdrop- But I did make her mad…"

"Are you thinking against me?"

"N-No…"

With that said, the two disappear. Unknown to them, Ian heard the whole conversation.

"So, Kaolla finally decided to show her true colors," Ian said to himself, "I guess I'll team up with you Ginta when that time comes."

* * *

**Me: Very short chapter with 4282 words.**

**Yohko: That that short.**

**Me: To me, I usually write 7000 words or more a chapter now.**

**Yohko: True…**

**Kosuke: PHANTOM'S DEFEATED AT LAST!**

**Me: He's defeated, but not dead.**

**Kosuke:…I knew that…**

**Kitsune: Kaolla…changed…**

**Me: You expect her to be an innocent girl forever? **

**Kitsune: No.**

**Me: Her love was taken from her from the team that she supported and now she's regretting it and that regret turns to hate toward Team MAR and that hate turns into vengeances.**

**Kitsune:…**

**Me: Notes!**

**1. Hairsen is the usual paper fan to hit idiots with. This usually comes out of nowhere.**

**2. When you think of the REAL Occa think of Atobe from Prince of Tennis. Atobe is that bishonen who believes that he is the best and is the beautiful male out there…GET REAL! Fuji is the feminist of all males in that anime! Why Occa looks different will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Kitsune: Countdown before chapter 35 is now 4.**

**Yohko: Chapter 35 is the 500 year old tragedy…and I can't wait! You can't either because you WILL cry your eyes out!**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Jun and Judai are still doing the MIB poses. **

**Me: MIB Bad Luck fan service…**

**Kosuke: I don't mind.**

**Me: Of course you don't. You're white. Judai is white too and is embarrassing Will Smith!**

**The posing stops.**

**Judai:…I'm sorry…**

**Judai runs out of the room crying.**

**Jun: -evil glare- You're going to apologize you bitch or I'll beat you to a pulp!**

**Jun leaves the room to catch up to his boyfriend. **

**Me: It's not my fault…**

**Yohko: That is SO like you!**

**Me: Preview before I kick Yohko's ass!**

"The Purificiave key! With this, you can kill Phantom once and for all!"

* * *

"Ginta…could you give me that key? When it comes to my fate…I'd like to settle it myself." 

"Okay."

Silence.

"How sweet. Both of you holding hands in public."

"M-Mary!"

* * *

"Okay…so with Alan, Jack, Nanashi, and Chaton going to help Pozun reunite him with his family, what are we suppose to do?!" 

"We wait."

-Mary barges in-

"Bad news! The Caldia Elder has been kidnapped!"

* * *

"Leave the Caldia Elder to us girls! You and Ian go and save Alviss and Gido right now!" 

"You don't have to tell us twice little girl."

"I'M NOT LITTLE!"

-Ginta and Ian leave the scene with the girls fighting the Chess Pieces-

"So what caused Kaolla to pull something like this?"

"She lost her everything to you guys. She has nothing left, so she's on the path of vengeance, and until she succeeds, their won't be peace to MAR Heaven…"

* * *

"Alviss, take this!" 

-Ginta throws Alviss' fix pendant to him-

"Thanks Ginta!…! _What is this feeling? It's so much stronger than it was before!_

_**I'm back!**_

* * *

**Me: Next chapter Ian will be teaming up with Ginta to find Alviss (who gets kidnapped) and Gido. It will be Ginta vs. Occa, Ian vs. Chimera and Alviss (in Sukka form) vs. Kaolla. A lot of action…**

**Yohko: Who are you going to kill this time?**

**Me:…No one in particular except Chimera…60 percent done with this story. Chapter 40 will mark 80 percent. Just 20 more chapters and this story will be done! So readers, please read and review! Editing goes to Taisaya-chan despite her being very slow and forgetful.**

**Silence.**

**Me: I'm too tired to beat up on Yohko, so I think I'll apologize to Judai…ja ne!**

**Leaves the room.**

**Yohko: Pure victory.**

**Kitsune: I don't think so…na no da… **


	31. Kikutori

**Kikutori **

**Disclaimer: I own Mary, Kuno/Yukito, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, the Rainbow dudes, Crazy Timberlake, Mary's attacks, Kuno's/Yukito's ÄRM, Kaolla's ÄRMs, and the Guardian plot. Megumi is from Konjiki No Gash Bell, Naru is from Love Hina, and Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi. Other anime characters, Summoners or Priests are mentioned in the story as well.**

**Me: Yes! I can change the summary of Falling for the First Time now!**

**Summary: The War Games are over, but Alviss still hasn't confessed his feelings for Ginta. Dorothy is out of the way for Ginta's affection, but now all that's left is Snow. The team goes to rescue her, but when she's rescued, will she be the same princess that everyone knew her by? And who is this Kikutori that the Chess Pieces keep mentioning now that Phantom is defeated? A war that was 500 years ago that ended in a tragedy of two lovers is the only thing that has a connection with Ginta and Alviss.**

**Yohko: I see.**

**Jun comes barging in.**

**Jun: Is it true that your one of the dark ones?**

**Me: Yes. I have abandon my humanity to join the dark ones.**

**Jun: Let's go suck their blood!**

**Me: I will when I'm done typing this chapter. Patience is what will get you to win your prey.**

**Jun: I see.**

**Jun leaves the room.**

**Yohko: What Phantom said is true…**

**Me: Yes…sadly. That is why I will never be on the human side.**

**Kitsune:…Enjoy the chapter! Suzaku will be returning! Na no da! Fear Kaolla!**

Chapter 31: Kikutori

* * *

**Normal POV**

The crowd was still cheering for Team MAR's victory. Chaton was the only Chess Piece that didn't teleport away when Phantom was defeated. She leaped on top of Alan when she had the chance.

"You stupid cat girl! Get off of me!" he shouted.

"I don't want to, nya," she purred.

She continued to snuggle close to him. Alan did not like that one bit and asked Team MAR to get her off of him.

"I don't see what's wrong with her," Megumi told him with a grin.

"You **actually** look good together," Mary added as a sarcastic comment.

"Shut up!"

Fake tears appeared in Mary's eyes, "After these long years of waiting, Alan finally has a girlfriend."

"I know…" Alviss mumbled who decided to lay off of Ginta to join Mary's sarcasm.

"I thought that Alan was too muscular-" Mary was cut off by Alviss.

"And black." (**Me: Don't take this as offensive as I am black as well.**)

"And too weird of a hairstyle."

"And weird shoes."

"And a fear of cats but has Merilo."

"And has-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Everyone laughed at Alviss' and Mary's synchronized criticism. During the laughing matter though, Pozun tried to sneak off somewhere. He was caught in the end by Megumi.

"Don't think you're getting away you little devil," Megumi said with an angelic face but dark tone, "Not until you give us the ÄRM that can teleport us to the castle."

Pozun sweat dropped, but refused to say anything.

"Shall I use Chaziru Saifodon on you?" she questioned as that evil sword appeared in one of her hands.

"S-Stop! I have something I have to do before I die!" Pozun began.

"I don't by it, sorry!"

Before Megumi could lash out at Pozun someone shouted at her to stop. Team MAR turns to the voice and it turns out to be none other than the Grand Elder of Caldia.

"Grand Elder? Why are you here?!" Dorothy questioned.

Mary was confused to who the Grand Elder was, Alviss explained who he was to her, but as he did, he was becoming more nervous. He remembered how the Grand Elder was planning to kill him because he had Suzaku inside of him, but…

The Grand Elder walked over to Ginta, "You did well, beating Phantom. But this is not over yet. I came to give this to you; it's a stone for Babbo." The Grand Elder gives Ginta another red stone to Ginta that would be version seven. He then healed Babbo's crack.

Ginta rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the key that he received in Vestry, "What is this?"

The Grand Elder took one look at it and announced, "The Purificiave key! With this, you can kill Phantom once and for all!"

Everyone gasped.

"This is one ÄRM that can shatter Phantom's immortality. It must be inserted into the keyhole in Phantom's body," he explained.

Ginta recalled seeing a mark on Phantom's chest when Puss attacked.

"If Phantom dies…" Mary began.

"Alviss' Zombie Tattoo will disappear too!" Dorothy finished.

Alviss turned to Ginta and asked him, "Ginta…could you give me that key? When it comes to my fate…I'd like to settle it myself."

"Okay."

There was silence as Ginta handed him the key. Mary had a very naughty look on her face.

"How sweet. Both of you holding hands in public."

The two boys instantly pulled their hands away from each other blushing madly. Alviss still had a chance to glare at his older sister though, "M-Mary!"

"I hope you don't turn this into a shojo manga where a 'stupid' girl falls in love with a 'stupid' boy who end up getting together but are too stupid to make a move on each other," Mary told them.

Megumi glared at Mary, "Stop teasing your brother!"

"Okay 'ka-san'!"

After Megumi finished scolding Mary and Nanashi and Jack making fun of Ginta and Alviss, Dorothy asked, "Shall we go and defeat Diana?"

"Not yet," Megumi said as she glanced around to see that Pozun was trying to escape. She easily caught up to him and grabbed him by the shirt, "You still haven't given us what we want yet."

Pozun shivered at Megumi's tone of voice.

"Either you give us the ÄRM or you die right here," the brunette threatened.

"P-Please don't kill me! I have to see my family before I die!"

There was nothing but silence coming from Team MAR.

"Who would fall for something like that?" Megumi questioned him.

"We would," Alviss and Mary said sarcastically.

"You're suppose to be on my side!"

"We don't want to."

"Beside, I say we believe him," Mary told her.

Jack turned to her, "And why would we believe a Chess Piece?"

Mary turned to Chaton who was still clinging to Alan, "We can trust her, can we?"

"Yeah…"

"And we can trust Pano too," Alviss added.

Jack said nothing.

"It wouldn't hurt to believe him too," Mary said.

Team MAR had to agree with the two. Pozun then explained about his family that he had to abandon in order to save them from getting killed from the Chess Pieces.

"So you became the referee to protect them?" Mary asked him.

"Yes…if I didn't become the referee…the Chess Pieces would have killed them," Pozun explained.

"Blackmail," was all Megumi said.

"That's why I need someone to bring me back to my family…"

While Team MAR trusted posted, they still wondered that if they reunited Pozun with his family, would he still give them the Andata ÄRM?

"It's been decided," Mary began, "Jack, Nanashi, Alan, and Chaton should go with Pozun to find his family!"

"WHAT?!"

"Why do we have to go?!" Jack and Nanashi asked her.

"I am not going with her!" Alan stated.

"I don't mind at all, nya!" Chaton exclaimed as she continued glomping him.

"Because you can make sure Pozun doesn't bail out on us," Mary said with a smile.

"But I wanted to go…" Megumi complained.

"Too bad. You're staying with the rest of us," Mary leaned over to Megumi and whispered in her ear, "And you don't want me teasing my brother again, do you?"

"You!"

"Is that okay with you Pozun?" Mary asked him.

"Yes."

Jack and Nanashi eventually gave up on the decision of going with Pozun. Alan still complained about being with Chaton and that only got worst when she decided to go inside Alan's shirt to 'stay warm'.

"I hate cats…" Alan mumbled as he stomped away.

Jack and Nanashi sweat dropped before following him. Before that though, Nanashi decided to flirt with Dorothy.

"Will I be able to know if you're safe Dorothy-chan?" he asked her flirtatiously.

"She'll be fine. She is my nee-sama," Mary ensured him.

Nanashi wanted a response from Dorothy, but he never got one as Jack dragged him away. He and Mary noticed however that Dorothy had a slight blush on her face.

When Nanashi was gone…

"You know, nee-sama, I wonder why you didn't confess to him," Mary blurted out.

Dorothy's face flushed bright red, "What are you talking about Mary? I don't like that pervert!"

"It's written all over your face."

"Silly girl! You don't know me!"

"Please stop fighting!" Megumi told them.

While the girls continued to bicker, Alviss pulled Ginta away from them since he wanted to confess his feelings to Ginta now.

"Ginta…I have to tell you something important…" he began.

Ginta was all ears, but he knew what Alviss was going to say to him. He knew the teen loved him, but he only heard those words in his sleep. He wanted to hear them in person.

"I wanted to thank you for defeating Phantom for me and winning the bet…" he began. As he continued, his voice started to stutter, "I'm really thankful that you did all of this for me…" Alviss looked at Ginta straight in the eyes, "I wanted to tell you that…I…I…I LOVE YOU!"

That last part was not heard because Mary's voice was louder than Alviss' confession. Ginta's attention was turned toward her instead of Alviss who was confessing his love for him.

"Could you be quiet! Alviss is trying to talk to me, but he's nearly whispering!" Ginta shouted.

Alviss fumed when he realized that the moment was ruined…AGAIN!

"So, what did you wanted to say?" Ginta asked him.

Alviss glared at him, "Its nothing!"

Alviss then stormed off into the castle. Ginta sweat dropped, "I guess I blew it again…"

* * *

Alviss was busy fuming over the fact that his confession was interrupted that he didn't notice a Chess Piece stalking him. Not like he cared because if that Chess Piece attacked him, he would have killed him with the help of his anger. The Chess Piece noticed this and decided not to make his move. 

"He's scary when he's mad…" the Chess Piece thought to himself, "I'll get him later…"

* * *

A few hours later, the rest of Team MAR did not return. Ginta and the others still waited for them in the meeting room. Ginta was thinking about what to say to Alviss. Dorothy was thinking about Nanashi. Babbo were thinking of ways to hook Ginta and Alviss together permanently. Mary was with the Caldia Elder somewhere. Chances were that she wanted to catch up with him. Megumi however was just bored! 

"Okay…so with Alan, Jack, Nanashi, and Chaton going to help Pozun reunite him with his family, what are we suppose to do?!" Megumi asked out loud.

"We wait," Ginta answered.

Megumi was going to scream her lungs out when comes Mary barging in.

"Bad news! The Caldia Elder has been kidnapped!" she announced.

Dorothy was stunned, but the others glared at her.

"Why didn't you protect him?!" Megumi asked her.

Mary sweat dropped, "Because…I never seen these Chess Pieces in my life before…"

Ginta's face darkened, "They were Chess Pieces?!"

"Yeah. One looked like a wooden doll. One of them was this huge guy that wore a mask. The last guy was pretty short and had a third eye."

"Pinocchio, Koga and Girom…" Dorothy said.

"Those bastards didn't have enough when we defeated them, so they're getting back at us by kidnapping the old man," Ginta said.

"Unforgivable!"

Without thinking, Dorothy ran out the door with her Broom of Zephyrus in hand. Ginta sighed as he went after her but not before telling Mary to go protect Alviss.

"Alviss can handle himself Ginta," Mary told him.

"I want him to be safe no matter what," Ginta told her firmly.

Mary gulped as the blonde ran out of the room with Babbo and the brunette. The pink haired girl then headed toward Alviss' room.

* * *

Alviss wasn't in his room however. He was outside the castle because he felt a familiar aura. He thought it was Kaolla's aura, but he seemed to be wrong. 

"I guess it wasn't her after all…" Alviss mumbled. He turned around only for someone to crash into him, "Watch where you're going!"

The teen later sees that it was Mary who crashed into him and instantly apologized.

"You weren't in your room, so I figured that you were outside the castle," Mary began as she tried to catch her breathe.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The Caldia Elder's been kidnapped by some Chess Pieces that lost during the War Games and they want revenge. Ginta wanted me to watch you."

Alviss frowned, "I don't need protection against Chess Pieces that lost in the War Games."

Alviss spoke to soon because he felt that someone was behind him.

"ALVISS, GET DOWN!" Mary ordered as she fired a Spirit bomb at the person behind him. The guy managed to dodge it successfully.

"That wasn't nice…" he mumbled.

Mary took one glance at him and gave an evil stare, "Chess Piece…"

Alviss got up from his position and turned around to the Chess Piece. This Chess Piece was someone he never seen before.

"Who are you?" Alviss questioned.

The Chess Piece didn't respond as he turned toward Mary, "You are in the way little girl. Go away."

Mary was ready to fire another Spirit bomb at him, but he was too fast for the naked eye as he used an invisible force to send Mary backwards. She crashed against the castle wall and fainted instantly.

"Mary!"

"Such a weak little girl despite being a ghost," the Chess Piece taunted.

Alviss glared at his opponent as he got out his 13 Totem Pole Rod Version out, "You bastard."

The Chess Piece turned to Alviss and grinned, "Looking at you now, you do seem cuter than the last time I saw you."

Alviss was confused, "What are you talking about? I never met you in my entire life!"

The Chess Piece sighed, "I figured you'd say that. I guess I'm going to have to get you more acquainted to you."

Alviss struck with his Weapon ÄRM at the Chess Piece. The Chess Piece side stepped out of the way. He sighed, "You have gotten slower without that bird in you."

"! How did you know about Suzaku?"

"Because I told you before that we met in the past," the Chess Piece answered, "Instead of talking here, why don't we go to her lair so we can talk."

Alviss didn't get a chance to respond because he noticed that the Chess Piece had a third eye. It opened on it's own. The eye seemed to have drained Alviss' energy away from him.

_What's going on? I can't move._

The Chess Piece smiled as he grabbed a hold of Alviss' arm, "It's a shame that I can't claim you because you belong to Phantom."

_This guy…he's not going to take me back to Phantom, is he?_

"But because of her orders, I have to take you away…"

The eye widened which caused Alviss' world to seemly froze. His body wouldn't move at all and his mind wasn't in the right place. He felt like a mindless zombie. His vision blurred as his eyes became lifeless.

"Sorry…" was all the Chess Piece said before he took Alviss away with the ÄRM Andata.

* * *

Team MAR was surprisingly having a hard time with the Chess Pieces that they defeated before. It was like they were powered up by a powerful force and because of this, Girom managed to crack Babbo with Ice Earth weakening him greatly. Dorothy was matched evenly with Pinocchio's Saw Blade. Megumi was having the hardest time fighting Koga as he had the strength to destroy her powerful shields. She was pushed backed over and over again. 

_WHERE ARE YOU STUPID PRIESTS?! _Megumi shouted in her head,_YOUR LEADER IS DYING HERE!_

No response. A red vein appeared on Megumi's head. _Those man whores!_

_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE?! **_

_You finally decided to talk to me Kenta! _(1)

_**Let me put this in your head girl, I'M STRAIGHT AND I HAVEN'T CHEATED ON MY GIRLFRIEND DESPITE MY FIRST KISS BEING A GUY!**_

_I did not want to hear that…_

Megumi was pushed back after her barrier broke again. She fell to the ground.

_**Girl, when did you get so weak?**_

_I'm sorry if the enemy has gotten stronger!_

Koga was going to deal the finishing blow when he stopped his fist in midair. Megumi noticed that the powerful coming from him was disappearing.

"Mission complete," Koga mumbled, "She wants us to retreat."

Pinocchio instantly pulled away from attacking Dorothy. Girom was very upset, but was forced to stop attacking. He still wanted revenge on the guy who defeated him twice.

"WAIT!" Ginta shouted, but the shout was too late as the three Chess Pieces used the Andata ÄRM to teleport away.

"Damnit! They didn't tell us where the Caldia Elder was," Dorothy cursed.

"YOU'RE USELESS KENTA!" Megumi shouted at the boy who appeared before her. He was wearing a gold cap and wore all orange. He seemed to be at Alviss' age.

"It's not my fault you're so weak," he said sarcastically.

"Baka!"

Ginta looked at the crack in Babbo and sighed, "Sorry Babbo. You got cracked again."

"It's not your fault first servant, but it's amazing how their strength increased in such a short amount of time."

"I know…"

"That's not normal…" Dorothy said, "It must have been an ÄRM that they were all using."

Ginta didn't say anything as he noticed something that he didn't notice before. Alviss' aura wasn't around the castle anymore.

"Don't tell me that-"

Ginta was cut off as Mary appeared behind him with a face that would have broke your heart.

"Alviss was taken away…" she whispered. She almost choked out a sob, "I couldn't protect him again."

"No way…"

Ginta hid his eyes under his hair as he clenched his fist in anger, _Damnit! I couldn't protect you again Alviss!_

"Stop making it seem like he's dead."

Team MAR perked up and turned in the direction of the familiar voice.

"It's been a while Ginta!"

The figure appeared right next to the blonde.

"Ian…"

"It's only been four days since we've seen you," Megumi corrected.

Ian ignored her, "Alviss isn't dead yet."

Ginta glared at him, "Are you with those Chess Pieces?"

Ian sighed, "I already told you I quit the Chess Pieces. I'm only after Chimera."

"So why are you here?" Dorothy asked.

"Because I know where those Chess Pieces took that old man and Alviss," he answered.

Ginta lost his temper as he grabbed Ian's collar, "Where did they take Alviss?!"

"Easy. I can't tell you if you're choking me."

Ginta loosened his grip on the former Chess Piece.

"They were taken underground of Ragengrave Castle."

Ginta and Megumi knew that place. That was where Kaolla forced them into.

"Gido is also down there."

Kenta understood where he was going at, "So you want us to team up to save them?"

Ian finally noticed the boy and nodded, "Yes. Chimera is a formidably foe, but I think she's still weakened from the match with the witch."

"That's understandable," Mary said, "She beat that ugly hag up like there was no tomorrow!"

"And I then there's that Chess Piece that I haven't seen in the Chess Pieces before."

Mary scowled, "So that guy that took Alviss…"

"He has powers that match that of a Knight."

Silence filled the area.

"And the person who is really behind the kidnappings…is Kaolla."

Everyone gasped.

"Why would she do something like that?" Megumi questioned.

"You might say it has to do with Peta's death."

There was nothing else to say.

"We can't expect to give her mercy," Ian told them.

"I couldn't care less about the reason," Ginta began, "I just want Alviss back."

Ian said nothing as he walked away, "Follow me. I know of another entrance to the underground."

Ginta followed without hesitation. The girls were still unsure whether to trust the former Chess Piece, but what did they got to lose? They trailed behind them shortly.

* * *

In the Underground of Ragengrave castle, Kaolla was patently sitting down with the three rebellious male Chess Pieces and the Caldia Elder. Out of all of them, Girom was the most impatient one. 

"Why do we have to wait for them?" he asked, "I want to go back up there and kill them right now!"

"You'll get your revenge soon enough," Kaolla said harshly.

Girom gave her a fixed glare, "I don't know why I'm obeying an ugly girl like you! I should kill you now!"

Kaolla gave him a scarier glare that made him back off, "You want to try me fool?"

Girom was frightened by the evil aura that was coming out of the once cheerful and innocent girl. He didn't dare defy her.

Kaolla stood up, "That's what I thought." She walked away from the Chess Pieces and into another room where Gido was held in that monstrous form, "You won't be saved," she notified.

She walked past her until she got to a part of the room where the ceiling had a different outline on it. She jumped up and clawed it making the ceiling open up to a new area. She jumped into the hole into a room with a huge white bed. Occa was in the room with the unconscious Alviss, stripping him down naked.

"I thought I told you not to take advantage of him," Kaolla said with a sigh.

Occa turned to her, "I'm not! I'm changing him into this kimono! It suits him best!"

"Back then yeah, but now, it's pretty silly to be wearing that."

Occa frowned, "I want him back to the innocent boy I remember."

"I doubt that will happen, but knock yourself out, Occa."

With the said, Kaolla jumped down into the hole as she sensed that Team MAR was near. Occa faced Alviss and smiled, "Kikutori-dono (2), I'll have you remember everything."

* * *

Team MAR (with Ian) found the entrance to the underground very fast. The entrance was under a pile of rubble from a burned house. The house must have been destroyed by the Chess Pieces. Ian instantly moved the rubble away, but when he did he ordered everyone to get back. When they did, the three Chess Pieces appeared from the entrance. 

"You're not getting past us!" Girom told them, "Better say your prayers."

Ian smirked, "They gave their location too easily."

"Alviss and Gido come first…" Mary mumbled but no one heard her.

When the Chess Pieces attacked, Megumi was the one who blocked them with her Ma Seshield.

"Leave the Caldia Elder to us girls! You and Ian go and save Alviss and Gido right now!" Mary ordered.

"You don't have to tell us twice little girl," Ian said.

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" Mary protested.

Ginta and Ian leave the scene with the girls fighting the Chess Pieces, but not before Mary throwing Alviss' pendant to Ginta which he caught.

The two ran down the stairs that lead to the underground. They made it to the room with the Caldia Elder. He was fun. He was just asleep. They walked passed him continuing down the hall.

"So what caused Kaolla to pull something like this?" Ginta questioned Ian suddenly.

"She lost her everything to you guys. She has nothing left, so she's on the path of vengeance, and until she succeeds, their won't be peace to MAR Heaven…" Ian explained.

Ginta hid his eyes under his hair. He hurt another person in the end despite it being the good for the people.

"You can't feel sorry for her now," Ian told him, "What she's doing now is her decision and we can't change that. We're just going to have to defeat this decision of hers."

"Yeah…"

They made it to the end of the hall where there was a door. The two opened it to see Chimera in front of them. Gido was right behind her.

"You just won't give up," Chimera said. She still seemed worn out from the fight with Dorothy four days ago.

"I'm going to kill you," Ian said.

"Can you really kill me?" Chimera questioned, "You want her to be safe, right? She's my hostage!"

Ian's face saddened, "How can you do this? Isn't this exactly what was done to you before? You of all people know how painful it is."

Chimera was instantly shaking at the mention of the pain that she faced in the past. She thought of her lover Marco and the happy times she had with him, "Is this girl important to you Ian?" she questioned.

Ian nodded his head.

She used one of her ÄRMs to attack Ian. Ginta jumped out of the way because a battle was going to insure.

"Then use all your strength to take her back!" Chimera told him.

Ian used his octopus Weapon ÄRM against Chimera's Ghost ÄRM. The ÄRMs canceled each other out. Ian took this chance to use his Moon Fall ÄRM to surround her and then squishing her with his Iron Maiden ÄRM. Chimera was instantly defeated.

"One more day, and my wounds would have healed from that witch's fight completely," Chimera said as she coughed up blood, "If that was the case, I could take you on easily…" She turned the chain that was on her neck around revealing two wedding rings, "But now…I get to join him…Marco and me…for eternity…"

"Chimera is your alias, isn't it? What's your real name?" he asked her.

"Eileen…what a laugh, huh?"

Chimera with all of her strength gave Ian the ÄRM that could turn Gido back into a human, "Here…you can return Gido back to normal with this. Be happy for our sakes too…" she then slowly turned her head to Ginta who she finally decided to take notice to, "Ginta correct?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Alviss is in the room above this one. Kaolla and Occa mentioned something about making him remember something, but they wouldn't go into detail…Ginta…make sure you're happy with him as well…"

With one last thought of Marco, she coughed up a huge amount of blood. Her body fell to the ground unmoving. Ian instantly used the ÄRM to turn Gido back into human.

"…Ian…"

Ian turned around to see his lover back into the normal girl that he knew. He ran over to her and embraced her like a happy couple. Ginta and Babbo were happy for them. Ginta decided to let them catch up as he looked for the entrance to the room above. He instantly noticed that there was a weird pattern on one part of the ceiling. He smiled, "Babbo, let's go."

"Okay."

Ginta threw Babbo at the ceiling destroying it and revealing an opening to the room above. He turned toward Ian, "Ian, I'm going ahead."

Ian looked at him and nodded.

_Wait for me Alviss._

* * *

Kaolla instantly noticed that Chimera was dead. When she did, she told Occa to take Alviss and take him to **that** room. 

"But Kaolla-sama, if I take him to that room and hook him up to those objects-"

"I don't care! You want him to remember right?!"

"…Yes, but if he does…since he's the Guardian of Earth, something bad will happen…"

"What's the worse possible outcome?"

Occa gave up arguing with Kaolla. He picked the still snoozing Alviss up from his bed and went out the door. The room he entered had all of these contractions in it. There was a small platform in there, but there were also all of these hook up objects that hooked up to a near by machine. On the top was a lamp like object.

"This is Yukito's hidden room…" Kaolla mumbled, "He's from another world, so he was able to bring this here. With this, Alviss will remember what happened and he'll realize that his heart can never be saved or the tragedy will happen again."

"Yes…but this looks like it can endanger his life…"

"Who cares, just hook him up to the machine…"

"But…"

The noticed that Ginta's aura was on the other side of the door. Kaolla sighed, "If you won't do it, I will. Just distract Ginta."

"Understood."

Occa disappeared from the room. Kaolla grinned evilly, "What a fool. Of course this machine is dangerous."

Kaolla hooked Alviss up to the machine. Her sadistic smile grew when everything was in place, "When you remember what happened, you will die."

* * *

When Ginta jumped into the hole, he found himself in an empty room. At first he thought that he was tricked, but that wasn't the case because he felt Alviss' magical power nearby despite it being faint. 

_Alviss' aura is coming from that door over there. _

Ginta ran over to the door, but when he did, he was stopped by the Chess Piece.

"Get out of the way!" Ginta threatened.

"Can't do that. Kaolla-sama's orders," Occa told him.

Ginta was already in the position to fight one on one. Occa sighed. He rather not fight and cause a ruckus throughout the castle, but he had no choice.

He gave one look at Ginta and gasped, "Ginji-sama?"

Ginta looked at him funny. That wasn't his name, "Who's Ginji?"

Occa smiled, "I guess it's my lucky day to not only see Kikutori-dono again, but Ginji-sama as well."

Ginta was confused. A Chess Piece was calling him a hire up, "Who are you?"

"I'm Occa, but you won't remember me since it's been so long," Occa told him.

"You're mistaking me for someone else."

"That attitude and hairstyle proves that your Kurosaki Ginji!"

Ginta decided to ignore him and chanced Babbo into Babbo IB Dagger Version, "Just move out my way before I kill you."

Occa sighed, "I really don't want to fight the great Ginji-sama but I guess I have no choice…Weapon ÄRM Zoro Blade (3)."

Occa's ÄRM was turned into a normal samurai sword only it was very old fashion and looked like it was about to fall apart. The two clashed with their blades. The run down sword turned out to be very powerful as it wasn't breaking. Occa managed to push Ginta away from the door. The blonde noticed this.

_Damnit! I underestimated him! _Ginta thought to himself.

"You've gotten slower…" Occa told him.

"What?"

"And your form is horrible."

Occa found an opening and cut at Ginta's right shoulder. The blonde pulled back with his left hand on the bleeding shoulder.

"You better not switch your weapon," Occa began, "Otherwise, it's dishonorable for the way of the samurai Ginji-sama."

Ginta was already pissed off that Alviss was captured possibly by this man, but now he getting lectured about what was honorable and what wasn't, "Shut up!"

"I'm just telling you the truth. If you keep this up, you won't be able to save Kikutori-dono."

"Who's Kikutori?"

"The boy I captured."

Ginta then knew that he was talking about Alviss

"I thought after 500 years of wandering from world to world, I finally found him," Occa began to ramble, "When I saw him at the festival, I knew it was the Kikutori-dono I knew hanging out with his maid Megan. (4) I wanted to bring him to Sora-kun (5) because he requested it, but when I failed because of Megan's outburst…"

Ginta didn't understand him anymore. If he was referring to something in the past then he should everyone's real name instead of names that he made up.

"But the problem was back then…I showed Kikutori-dono my evil side…and I'm going to make it up to him by making him remember what happened 500 years ago."

The two didn't notice until now, but Alviss' aura was flowing through the room like crazy. It was out of control.

"Alviss!" Ginta yelled as he pushed passed Occa to ram the door. It didn't open.

"It won't open to strangers," Occa told him, "Only, Kaolla, Sora-kun and me can enter that door."

Ginta glared at the red head, "Then open the damn door!"

"I can't. This is for Kikutori-dono's future."

Ginta's face darkened, "If you won't open the door, then…"

Ginta wasn't really thinking as he continued to ram the door. Occa was shocked at Ginta's stupidity.

"That's not going to work…"

"I don't care! I won't let Alviss die!"

With all of his might, Ginta rammed the door down. Occa was surprised that Ginta could destroy a door that was illume to physical attacks. When Ginta looked into the room, he froze instantly. Alviss was hooked up to this machine which was draining the life energy out of him. His eyes were wide open but they were lifeless.

"Kaolla-sama, what are you doing to him?!" Occa asked the cheetah girl.

Kaolla who was looking at the computer screen looked up at Occa and frowned, "You're so useless. Can't even hold off one stupid blonde."

"-red vein- What did you call me?"

Kaolla looked at the computer screen again, "At least 75 percent of the operation is done."

"What are you trying to do to Kikutori-dono Kaolla-sama?" Occa questioned.

"Trying to kill him of course," she answered.

Occa's world froze, "No…that's not what you told me…you told me that…"

"I lied, and there's nothing you can do about it since there's a barrier around Alviss," Kaolla told him in a cold tone.

Occa turned to Ginta, "I'm sorry Ginji-sama. I let the enemy harm Kikutori-dono."

"Why are you apologizing?" Ginta asked, "You're a Chess Piece."

"I obeyed Kaolla-sama to save Kikutori-dono's future since it was ruined 500 years ago."

"Speak English…" Ginta said with a sigh as he looked at the machine that Alviss was attached to, "No matter what, I will not allow Alviss to die."

"That's absurd you stupid blonde."

Ginta wasn't listening to Kaolla's insults. He turned Babbo back into Babbo Version 0 before recklessly running toward the platform that Alviss was on.

"Alviss, wake up!" he told the teen.

There was no response coming from him. Ginta tried to remove the device that was hooked up to Alviss, but he only got electrocuted. The blonde groaned as the static entered his body.

"Impossible! How is he able to withstand being shocked?" Kaolla asked.

Ginta managed to pull all of the contraptions off of Alviss' body despite his body being battered. With nothing on Alviss, there was nothing that could kill him. The machine malfunctioned with nothing equipped to it. It shut itself down.

"Alviss, wake up," Ginta told the teen in a soft tone. There was still no response coming from him, "Please…wake up…"

The voice of Alviss' soon to be lover (as soon as he confesses his feelings to him in person) woke him up from his deep slumber or at least made his eyes blue again.

"Ginta…" he said in a weak voice.

Ginta smiled at Alviss. He wouldn't die that easily, and for that Ginta was grateful. He embraced the teen, "You're an idiot, worrying me like that."

Alviss smiled faintly, "I'm sorry…"

Occa was glad for the two. _The power of love does save lives. _

Kaolla however was furious with their showing affection. She had no lover all because of them yet they can shamelessly show affection in front of her.

"You're going to pay for that…" she murmured in a dangerous tone. Her appearance seemed to have changed slowly but surely.

Ginta turned to Kaolla with his eyes widened. He remembered Ian saying that lust can lead to vengeance. That vengeance was turning Kaolla into something she wasn't.

Occa had to react fast to save everyone before she turned into a monster. He quickly told the two members of Team MAR to get out of the room which they did. Occa was going to hold her off, but soon realized that it would be impossible with someone with his strength to stop her even with his third eye.

Ginta and Alviss got a good distance from the room before it blew up. Emerging from the smoke was a monster. She had four cheetah ears and two cheetah tails. Her eyes were bloody red as her skin was completely black. Her once shiny blonde hair changed to a dirty blonde hair style with some red in it.

"What happened to her…" Alviss asked weakly.

"This is Kaolla's true form," Occa explained, "She only shows this form when she's angry or feels the need to see bloodshed. Right now she is furious by the fact that her plan failed. There's nothing we can do, but calm her down some way…"

Ginta faced Alviss and told him, "Get out of here."

"Eh?"

"I said get out of here. I don't want you hurt!"

Alviss said nothing as he proceeded to exit through the hole.

"Alviss, take this!"

Ginta throws Alviss' fix pendant to him. It almost hit him in the head.

"Thanks Ginta!…!" Alviss thanked. He looked at his pendant. The sapphire jewel in it was fixed and glimmering like it never was before. When he opened the pendant though however, there was no picture there of his family. He frowned. It was to be expect though. He suddenly felt a pulse coming from it, _What is this feeling? It's so much stronger than it was before!_

_**I'm back!**_

Alviss' eyes widen when he heard the voice.

_Suzaku, it's been so long…_

_**It hasn't been that long…**_

_It feels like it though…_

_**I guess that means your addicted to me.**_

Alviss closed his eyes for a minute, and realized that he was no longer in the room, but in another dimension. He was surrounded by fire, but despite that, he wasn't feeling the heat at all.

"Where are we Suzaku?" Alviss questioned his Guardian who was now in his hot human form.

_**We are in my world…I mean the world that is in your mind.**_

"Why are we here?"

_**When Mary repaired the pendant, she asked the old man to upgrade it. I don't know what he did, but he seemed to do something that allowed you to enter my world in your mind. He also seemed to change your Sukka form to its correct form.**_

"What do you mean?"

_**You were never meant to be a cat person since it's already taken by someone else. You're animal is one that wants to be free?**_

Alviss was confused, "What do you mean?"

Suzaku pointed at the flame behind Alviss, _**Over there.**_

Alviss turned around. His eyes widened when he saw that there was a bird cage in flames. The bird was trying desperately to escape before it got fried, but it was failing miserably. Alviss instantly went over and helped the bird out of the cage. With the cage open, the bird was able to fly gracefully. When its wings spread to the sky, the flames from the dimension vanished.

_**You are more of a bird person that wants to be free from the binds of the past. Ginta is going to help you achieve your goal.**_

Suzaku then handed Alviss the pendant again, _**And in order to do that, you must forget about the picture that was formally there, and replace it with new happy memories of the present. **_

"I understood Suzaku…"

_**Now call out 'Guardian Position Earth' and teach Kaolla a lesson.**_

"You don't have to tell me that! GUARDIAN POSITION EARTH!"

Alviss instantly noticed a change in the transformation. No cat ornaments were attached to him. Fire circled around him instead. A bird tail (I think it's a tail…) sprouted out of his but. Mini phoenix wings grew on Alviss' back. He kept his rainbow outfit, but it seemed adjusted so it wasn't as tight as the cat costume. His pants of course were removed because of the rainbow outfit. His shoes were adjusted again to match the bird theme outfit. He wore blue gloves instead of cat claws. Finally, the pendant was attached below his neck. (6)

_**Almost complete. You're phoenix wings have to be bigger than that in order to call it a complete transformation. In other words you're still in your Cosplay form.**_

"I understand that."

_**But it seems that you have more abilities now…did Yukito teach you something in the training gate?**_

"You might say that."

_**Enough talk! You need to help Ginta and that weird guy Occa!**_

"Oh it!"

Alviss returned to the real world and noticed that he hadn't moved from his spot at all. He turned around to see what happened to the battle. His eyes widened when he saw Ginta pinned to the wall by Kaolla's sharp claws. Occa was unconscious due to a powerful slash in the back. Everything was moving in slow moving as Kaolla was preparing the finishing blow.

"Ginta!" Alviss shouted.

_**Don't just rush at her. You have to use Honoo Sogekhei!**_

Alviss didn't say anything as he got out his Honoo Sogekhei technique. He instantly noticed that the weapon was no longer a gun, but a bow and arrow that was surrounded by fire.

_I don't know how to use a bow and arrow!_

_**Just let your heart guide you!**_

Alviss aimed at Kaolla's arm. _Please hit the target. _Alviss prayed before calling out, "Honoo Sogekhei!"

Alviss fired the flame arrow at the target. The arrow moved so fast that it instantly pierced Kaolla's skin. She cried out in pain as she released Ginta from her death grip. Alviss dashed over to the blonde to make sure if he was okay.

Ginta gave Alviss a mean stare, "I thought I told you to get out of here!"

Alviss flinched when Ginta shouted at him.

"You were just standing there! Kaolla tried to attack you over and over again! If it weren't for me and that Occa guy, you'd be dead!"

Alviss frowned, "I'm sorry Ginta…"

Ginta wanted to punch the teen in the face, but sighed, "You're forgiven."

The blonde then started to feel the pain catch up to him. He slumped to the ground clutching to his injuries that he received, "I underestimated her power…how pathetic for me who just defeated Phantom…"

"Ginta…"

Kaolla took the arrow out of her arms. She winced in pain, but that didn't stop her from glaring at the two, "You people are despicable! Why can't you just disappear?!"

Kaolla then charged at the two thinking that Ginta would push Alviss away to protect him. She was wrong as Alviss used his whole body to defend him.

"Alviss, move out of the way!" Ginta warned.

"NO! You protected me! Now I'm going to protect you!" Alviss told him.

Kaolla didn't know who was more stupid. The blonde who risked his life to save Alviss from the machine, or the Guardian who is just going to stand there and take her hit to protect the blonde. Little did she know that Alviss had an ace in the hole. Well…he had six, but he was only going to use one.

"Midari…" Alviss began as he charged at Kaolla.

"ALVISS IS CRAZY!" Babbo announced, "HE COULD NEVER TAKE ON THAT MONSTER WITH HIS BARE FISTS!"

"ALVISS!" Ginta screamed.

What happened next surprised all as when Alviss made contact with Kaolla with one punch, she froze instantly. Alviss smiled as he followed the attack with alternating punches and kicks finishing off with a sucker punch that sent her flying.

"Zakura!" (7) Alviss finished.

Kaolla was stunned, _Impossible! How did he defeat me with this technique?_

Alviss smiled at her evilly, "I hit you a total of 16 times with that move. There is no way you can win."

Ginta and Babbo's mouths opened wide, "16?!"

"Learned from yours truly, Yukito," Alviss finished.

Ginta was confused, "When did you learn that?"

Alviss turned to the blonde, "In the training gate."

"So that time when you went missing for a week…"

"I was training with Yukito to master these moves as well as working as a bar tender. Yukito told me that I would have to fend for myself since he wasn't going to be with him forever. Since I was too stubborn to admit he was already dead, I really didn't think of practicing them, but I was doing that for his stake. Today though, it seemed to have paid off."

Kaolla managed to get herself off the ground despite her being criticality injured. When she did get up though, Alviss was already pointing the arrow in her direction.

"Don't get up again. I don't want to kill you," Alviss told her.

Kaolla didn't want to die. Not yet. Not until she got her revenge, and in order to do that, she would have to accept defeat today, "It's not fair…" Kaolla mumbled. She was slowly turning back into the normal cheetah girl she was, "Why doesn't the power of love work for me?"

"What do you mean?" Alviss asked in a gentle as he put away his fire bow and arrow away. He really didn't need it against her since he still has five ace in the holes.

Kaolla gave one last glare at them before she used her last bit of strength to dash away from them at cheetah speed.

"Wait!" Ginta shouted.

"It's too late Ginta. She's gone."

Alviss instantly looked at Ginta's wounds and sighed, "You're so reckless Ginta-chan."

"Look who's talking."

The two giggled. While that was happening, Occa sneaked away from them. While he wasn't doing anything bad, he wasn't doing anything good either, "That's the type of person I am…" he murmured before disappearing into the shadows like a ninja.

_**That Occa guy is gone…**_

_I know, but somehow…I feel like he wasn't a bad Chess Piece._

_**He wasn't good either. He's just like a Siamese cat. Those tricksters. **_

Alviss didn't say anything because Ginta was losing consciousness, "Stay with me Ginta-chan!"

"I'm not going to die you baka…" Ginta mumbled. He fainted shortly after.

"You're the true baka…" Alviss said with a sigh. He decided that he look take Ginta back to the entrance, but then again, if that happened then it would look like Ginta was saved instead of the other way around. He didn't care as he picked up Ginta and carried him on his back. He jumped down the hole to see that there was nothing there but Chimera's dead body.

"Rest in peace…" Alviss prayed for her before heading out of the room and toward the entrance, but not before finding the Caldia Elder who was now awake. Together, they both exited the underground.

* * *

Outside, Team MAR defeated the Chess Pieces. Dorothy easily destroyed of Pinocchio like she did in the last battle that she had with it. Mary was the one who faced Girom, but with the help of Kenta who he couldn't see, she managed to beat him with trickery. He thought that she was a monster that could use any element. Kenta got him good. Megumi won by wearing Koga out with all the shields. She then asked Kazuki for assist (she was so thankful that he was free) to defeat him with a wind attack that sent him and Girom flying. 

"Awesome Kazuki!" Megumi cheered.

"Glad I could help Megumi," he said calmly before walking over to Kenta, "Let's go home, Kenta."

Kenta pouted, "Don't treat me like a kid!"

"Thank you for helping us," Mary thanked him as she bowed.

Kenta took off his cap and bowed her, "Any time madam."

With that said, Kenta and Kazuki disappeared.

"Kenta really is very much a gentleman," Mary told the brunette, "Do you agree?"

"-sweatdrop- Yeeahh…_You have not seen the real Kenta girl…_"

They saw Ian come out with Gido who was asleep in his arms.

"She's safe," was all Ian said.

"Where's Alviss?" Mary questioned.

"And Gintan," Dorothy added.

"They're coming out now. I have to leave now, so Alviss doesn't see me. You know that he hates me for killing Yukito."

Mary smiled, "We all know that it wasn't you who killed him, but Phantom. You saved him from Phantom's death sentence."

Ian smirked, "Do you really think that, little girl?"

"I'm not little!"

Ian scoffed as he walked away from the girls with Gido in hands. He had everything he wanted again, so there was nothing left to do, but fulfill Chimera's last wish which was to begin the days of happiness.

Alviss came out shortly. The girls didn't say anything as they looked at Ginta.

"What happened to him?" they asked the teen.

"First servant was just being too reckless," Babbo answered.

"Youngsters these days are like that," the Grand Elder added.

Dorothy's attention shifted to the Grand Elder, "Grand Elder! Are you okay?"

"Yes Dorothy, I'm fine. Just a little tired…"

Megumi used her Saifogeo spell and healed Ginta's wounds as well as Alviss'. It was like they weren't there at all. She then healed the Grand Elder who restored Babbo again.

"What a day!" Mary announced as she let out a big sigh of relief.

* * *

Later that night, Jack, Nanashi, Alan, and Chaton came back with the Andata ÄRM in hand. 

"Pozun wasn't so bad after all!" Jack announced.

"His family was cute too!" Nanashi added.

The two looked at the members of Team MAR, "Did something happen when we were gone?"

They shook there heads, "Nope. Nothing at all."

They didn't ask anymore questions because Alan started to complain again about Chaton being near him.

"Didn't they get closer?" Megumi asked them.

"Yes and no," was all Nanashi said.

"I HATE CATS!" Alan declared yet again.

* * *

**Me: Another chapter done in two days with 8253 words. **

**Yohko: You're getting better at this.**

**Me: You think?**

**Goku: Are you going to continue the human hunt?**

**Me: Na! I already achieved Elder rank in one night (blame all you people who logged out when I was still on the loose.)**

**Kitsune: That's understandable, but I wouldn't be surprised if you were turned into cattle when you log back on.**

**Me: Don't say that! Notes!**

**1. Kenta is the main character of Pokemon Chronicles The Legend of Thunder. He's basically Gold. He started out with Cyndaquil and has a crush on his friend Marina who is basically Crystal. **

**2. Kikutori means pure bird. Kiku (as in Kikumaru) is pure as tori means bird.**

**3. Zoro is that cute pirate hunter from Once Piece. **

**4. By Megan he means Megumi. Read chapter 20 for ideas of what he's talking about.**

**5. By Sora he means Yukito/Kuno. Read chapter 20 for what he's talking about.**

**6. Instead of wearing Ichigo's cat costume, Alviss is wearing Minto's lorikeet costume. **

**7. Midari Zakura is one of Sakura's moves from the Street Fighter series that is used in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. When Alviss fights one on one with his bare fists, he's fighting like Sakura. In the game, Sakura dashes at her opponent, and if she hits you, she follows up with a combo that is alternates between punches and kicks and then follows up with her Shouken sucker punch/dash. She then taunts you before the screen says that you hit your opponent 16 times. **

**Me: Despite me saying that there was going to be a lot of action, it was mostly talking…**

**Yohko: It's the thought that counts Momo!**

**Me: Yeah…PREVIEW!**

"_If I don't say this now, I'll never be able to confess to him for a while! _Ginta, I wanted to tell you that I LOVE YOU!"

"HURRY UP YOU TWO! WE HAVE TO HURRY UP AND SAVE SNOW!"

"OKAY MEGUMI! Sorry Alviss, but you're going to have to tell me later."

-Ginta leaves to see the rest of Team MAR.-

"I was…interrupted again…"

* * *

"You people are SO useless! We choose a direction and go!" 

-Megumi holds out straws to the team-

"Whoever gets the same color straw is who we team up with!"

-They all pull straws, and…-

"NO, I WANTED TO BE WITH GINTAN!"

"I WANTED TO BE WITH GINTA-CHAN TOO!"

"Chill you two…Megumi isn't going to do anything perverted to me…"

"I didn't get a girl…"

"What a bunch of idiots…"

* * *

"Hurry up Dorothy! You'll be left behind!" 

"Be quiet! Aren't you worried about Gintan?"

"What do you mean?"

"He and Snow might be -beep-"

-Dirty thought comes to mind-

"Please don't mention that again…"

* * *

"I hate being a cage bird!" 

_**I do too!**_

"I'm kicking your ass Rolan when I get out of this!"

* * *

"What happened to your hair Nanashi?!" 

"Who are you suppose to be?! Brittney Spears?!"

"Very funny…Dorothy-chan did this…"

* * *

**Me: What pisses me off more than anything about the next chapter is that Snow is going to return.**

**Yohko: You're going to have to save her eventually.**

**Me: True…**

**Kitsune: The Ghost Chess make their appearance in the next chapter.**

**Yohko: The countdown is now to 3. **

**Me: Readers please read and review. All editing goes to Taisaya-chan of course. Thank you Taisaya-chan for being so kind to edit my stories like crazy! I have to go now! Before I get caught by my dad that I'm past my bedtime! Ja ne!**


	32. Rescue Snow

**Rescue Snow**

**Disclaimer: I own Mary, Kuno/Yukito, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, the Rainbow dudes, Crazy Timberlake, Mary's attacks, Kuno's/Yukito's ÄRM, Kaolla's ÄRMs, and the Guardian plot. Megumi is from Konjiki No Gash Bell, Naru is from Love Hina, and Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi. Other anime characters, Summoners or Priests are mentioned in the story as well.**

**Me:…I don't want to bring Snow back into the story.**

**Yohko: -rolls eyes- You have to. You can't expect her to be in the Chess Piece's clutches forever.**

**Me: True.**

**Kitsune: Nothing much to do…but enjoy the chapter!**

**Me: Jun is still mad at me for what I did to him…**

**Yohko: Oh well. He'll get over it.**

Chapter 32: Rescue Snow

* * *

**Suzaku's POV**

Today was the day where Team MAR would rescue Snow, but before that, Alviss must confess to Ginta before Ginta gets any ideas of being with Snow. He woke up early just to confess to him, but all didn't go according to plan though…

"Alviss, come back later," Ginta told him, "It's still early in the morning."

Ginta slammed the door in Alviss' face. He glares at the door that was blocking him from talking to Ginta.

_**Give it up Alviss. Ginta is still tired from rescuing you yesterday. **_

_He's the energetic one, so I don't see why he's tired!_

_**You're a Guardian and your wounds heal faster.**_

…

* * *

Later on in the day when everyone was awake, they all got prepared to face the remaining Chess Pieces. Ginta was finally in the mood to listen to Alviss. 

"Alviss, is there something you want to tell me?" the blonde asked.

Alviss turned away from the blonde with a slight blush on his face. He was so useless. All he had to do is confess to Ginta and all would be over.

"Alviss?"

"_If I don't say this now, I'll never be able to confess to him for a while! _Ginta, I wanted to tell you that I LOVE YOU!"

"HURRY UP YOU TWO! WE HAVE TO HURRY UP AND SAVE SNOW!" Megumi screamed throughout the castle. Her voice was louder than Alviss' confession so Ginta didn't hear it.

"OKAY MEGUMI! Sorry Alviss, but you're going to have to tell me later."

Ginta leaves to see the rest of Team MAR but mostly wanted to tell Megumi to start screaming.

Alviss was left speechless, "I was…interrupted again…"

_**Poor, poor Alviss…**_

* * *

After Team MAR uses the Andata to teleport the group to Lestava Castle which was the Chess Piece headquarters, everyone started arguing who was going to do what. 

"I'M GOING TO BE WITH GINTAN!" Dorothy declared as she grabbed onto Ginta's arm.

Dorothy, that's not a-"

Ginta felt like someone was glaring at his back, and sure enough someone was. Ginta didn't even bother turning his head around to see Alviss giving him a look that could kill.

"I want to be with Dorothy-chan!" Nanashi declared as he hugged the witch. She responded with a punch in the face.

"Go away!"

"I want to be with Dorothy-chan too…" Jack mumbled to himself.

"No one cares about me!" Megumi shouted.

Five minutes later, no one could decided who they wanted to be with without someone else complaining. Both Alan and Megumi were irritated by their behavior.

"You people are SO useless! We choose a direction and go!" Megumi holds out seven straws toward the team which got their attention. "Whoever gets the same color straw is who we team up with!" She was doing the same thing Alan did when they were in the training gate before the semi-finals. No one had nothing to say, so they all went along with Megumi and they all pulled the straws at the same time and…

"NO, I WANTED TO BE WITH GINTAN!" Dorothy complained.

"I WANTED TO BE WITH GINTA-CHAN TOO!" Alviss snapped after being quiet the whole time that Dorothy was telling Team MAR over and over again that she wanted to be with the blonde.

"Chill you two…Megumi isn't going to do anything perverted to me…" Ginta told them.

"I didn't get a girl…" Nanashi murmured.

"What a bunch of idiots…" Mary said.

The results were that Ginta, Megumi and Alan were going to go save Snow. Jack and Nanashi were going to eliminate the rest of the Chess Pieces and possibly find Kaolla (if she was still in the castle) and speak with her. Dorothy, Alviss, and Mary were going to find Phantom and kill him once and for all.

After a few more minutes of complaining, everyone went their separate paths hoping to accomplish many things at once.

* * *

As Alviss and the girls were running through Lestava hall's, the castle was already shaking from the fighting that was happening inside the castle. The Chess Pieces were already attacking everyone else except us, so we were safe from them. If we continued down the hallway, and then through another room or so, we should find Phantom. Alviss just wanted to finish his mission of taking out Phantom once and for all, but Dorothy was slowing down the process because she was still upset about not being with Ginta. She was so distracted that she crashed into a nearby pole. How it got there? I don't know. 

"Ouch!"

"-sweatdrop- Are you okay nee-sama?"

"I…don't know…my head!"

Alviss stopped running and turned to the witch, "Hurry up Dorothy! You'll be left behind!"

Dorothy fumed, "Be quiet! Aren't you worried about Gintan?"

Alviss was confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about him and Snow!" Dorothy yelled, "He and Snow might be -beep-"

At first Alviss didn't get it at first, but when he did, it wasn't pretty. He started picturing the dirtiest things I have ever seen in my life! Just picture Ginta after he rescues Snow. He instantly strips her…he then takes his own clothes off and…you get what happens next after he pushes her down to the floor!

"Please don't mention that again…" Alviss mumbled as he got that image out of his mind.

_**Alviss is worried about Ginta cheating on him after all.**_

* * *

After running for a while, the trio made it to a battlefield. On the other side was Phantom's still faithful servants Rolan and Candice. They were blocking the door that led to wear Phantom was. 

"This is far as you guys will get," Candice told them, "No one will get to Phantom-sama."

"Get out of the way Rolan!" Alviss threatened, "Otherwise, I'll force you to move."

Rolan frowned. I noticed from the look on his face that he was still in a dilemma whether Phantom would abandon him or not. While Phantom did say in the final battle that he did not see him or Candice as a friend, he chose to stay by the Immortal Knight's side, "I'm sorry, but you must be the ones to leave."

Dorothy gave the signal to Mary to stand back. The ghost floated away from the battlefield as the witch got out her Broom of Zephyrus. Candice brought out her axe that was made out of stone as Rolan his Weapon ÄRM Rapier Whip.

"…Aren't you going to bring out Suzaku's powers?" Dorothy questioned Alviss.

"Nope. I don't need him at a time like this," Alviss lied.

_**You bastard! You just want to show off your moves that Yukito taught you!**_

_Correct!_

Candice was the first one to attack as she aimed her attacks at Dorothy. Dorothy blocked Candice's blows with her broom hoping that it wouldn't break. While the two girls were facing off and exchanging harsh language at each other, Rolan attacked with his whip, which Alviss dodged unlike the last time. When he continued to dodge them, I asked him why he wasn't attacking.

_I forgot which move worked long range!_

_**BAKA!**_

_I remember now! _

Alviss jumped in the air avoiding the whip again. When he jumped, he tried to get close to Rolan. When he felt like he was in range of the attack, he got in position of the attack, "It's a shame that your hair is going to be gone when I'm done with this attack…HADOKEN!" (1)

When the worst was suppose to happen…it never did. Alviss ended up falling on the ground. All attacks were stopped to look at Alviss and his idiot mistake.

"Damn it! Why didn't it work?!"

_**I think it's called watching the Street Fighter movie and seeing the scene where this attack doesn't work on the first try.**_(2)

…_Damn it…_

_**At least you succeeded in being Sakura! **_

_Not funny…_

Rolan sighed in relief as he summoned the stone cubes and fired them at Alviss. Since he was still upset about not being able to do the rather easy move, he was hit by the explosion. He was sent flying toward Dorothy's direction. Dorothy blocked Candice's attack successfully in order to turn around and catch the teen. Both of them were sent flying to the ground.

"Thanks for catching me Dorothy," Alviss said.

"Don't mention it. _Now that you think about it, you are quite light compared to others._"

Alviss tried to stand up, but he accidentally used Dorothy's breast to get back at his knees. They both realized that and Alviss quickly apologized.

_**Nice.**_

Dorothy stood up and continued her battle with Candice, Alviss with his battle with Rolan and he finally decided to use his ÄRMs with the failed attempt to show off one of his moves.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Things with Ginta's group was going very well until they encountered Magical Lou who was guarding two doors. One of them led to another hallway that would eventually lead to Snow, while the other…you don't want to know. As Alan held off the Knight, Ginta ordered Megumi to choose the door. She took a while because if all didn't go well which meant that her bad luck would have kicked in, they would get the wrong door and something worse would appear.

"Eenie, minie, miney, moe!"

Megumi chose the door to the right. When she opened the door, there were more Chess Pieces on the other side. When they saw her, they all stopped what they were doing and charged for her. Megumi jumped back and shouted, "Not moe! Not moe!" (3)

"Next time, choose the right door third servant!" Babbo scolded.

The two other worldly beings (and Edward) go through the other door with Alan behind them after he managed to push Lou back a little.

* * *

**Suzaku's POV**

Alviss wasn't doing that well with his ÄRMs. (Partly because Mary was disturbing him with all these weird cheers or rather taunts.) I kept telling him to use me against the Knight, but Alviss refused to use me. He's so stubborn! That stubbornness almost got him back attacked by Candice who purposely aimed her attack at him. You can thank Sakura for being a clumsy girl as Alviss accidentally followed her example and fell over before she was able to hit him with one of her boulders. (4)

_**Praise the Japanese girl.**_

_Shut up! That was embarrassing and worst of all, it hurt!_

Dorothy attacked the female Knight with her Broom of Zephyrus trying to get her to lay off of Alviss, "You're opponent is me!"

"I know that, but you're so pathetic that I thought that I would try to fight the demon child or rather the heir of Honno."

Dorothy and Alviss didn't know what she was talking about. I did, and I was very shocked to hear this. Hearing that name Honoo (and not from Alviss' attack Honoo Sogekhei.) brings back horrible memories. I'm just glad that Alviss doesn't know what she's talking about.

_Suzaku, what is she talking about?_

_**She's talking nonsense! I don't know what the heir of Honoo is! **_

I hate lying to Alviss when it comes to what happened 500 years ago.

We were both distracted that we didn't notice that Rolan was using another ÄRM that was going to conceal us within it.

"Caged Bird."

A caged appeared underneath Alviss, and captured him. The cage then moved into the air and stay afloat away from the battlefield.

"What the hell?!"

"Guardian ÄRM Caged Bird. As long as you're imprisoned in that cage, you can no longer use ÄRMs or Suzaku's powers. If you try to escape, the cage will electrocute you," Rolan explained.

" I suggest you stay in there like a good little bird and wait until we finish off Queen's siblings. Phantom still needs you," Candice added.

"Not if I can help it! Zephyrus broom!"

Dorothy unleashed another tornado from her broom at Candice which she easily dodged.

"I already seen through your technique!" Candice bragged, "And I already know how to beat them."

She was right. Her broom was useless in this fight if her opponent knew how to dodge it. The only options were to summon her Guardian ÄRMs, but there were two opponents now and she couldn't risk it. If her Guardian was attacking one of them, then the other would surely attack her. She was lost in thought trying to decide what to do next that she didn't notice that Rolan was going to attack her with his Stone Cubes.

"Watch out nee-sama!" Mary warned.

Dorothy heard her younger sister's warning and dodged the attack just in time.

"You're getting annoying!"

Candice decided to throw her axe at Mary. While it wouldn't kill her, it would knock her out at best since she was a weak ghost. Mary saw it coming and countered with a Spirit Bomb. While the axe was destroyed in the process, she was only hit by Rolan's Stone Cube move when it exploded behind her.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed as she could no longer stay afloat. She came crashing to the ground.

"Mary!" Alviss called out to her as he recklessly attacked the cage resulting in him getting electrocuted. He was pushed back.

Dorothy couldn't do anything for the little ghost as she was stuck fighting Candice one on one again.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Back with Ginta's group, they were in the home stretch, or so they thought. The room that was suppose to be where Snow was turned out to be a room with even more Chess Pieces.

"What the hell?! This is endless!" Megumi declared.

"Curse your bad luck third servant!" Babbo told her.

Ginta was ready to face them head on. Megumi took a step back with Ed as she put her shield. Alan was ready to take them all on.

"After this, we'll be able to get to Snow!" Ginta declared as he and Alan charged at the Chess Pieces.

"They are so reckless…" Megumi said with a sigh as a Chess Piece ran up to her only to get hit by the barrier.

* * *

**Suzaku's POV**

Alviss and I were trying to think of a way to get out of the cage without using any of Sakura's moves.

_**Are you sure that you can't use me?**_

_Yes I'm sure. I can't even use my Sukka form. _

_**Then…can you shoot an arrow?**_

_I don't even have a bow._

_**We can always crash into the cage.**_

_Now you're being stupid._

…_**I guess you are going to have to use that move.**_

Alviss stood up and turned toward the front of the cage. He was about to use another one of Sakura's moves when he realized something very important, "There's not enough room between the cage and me…"

_**Oh man…**_

"SHINKU HADOKEN!" (5)

The Hadoken actually worked as Alviss fired ten fireballs from the palm of his hands. The move worked perfectly, but there was a big problem when used in this cage and that was the fact that they rebounded. Alviss got hit by the move. He fell on his rear again.

_**Rebound…**_

When the Hadoken's rebound was done, Alviss stood up and shouted, "I hate being a cage bird!"

_**I do too!**_

"I'm kicking your ass Rolan when I get out of this!" Alviss declared as he started kicking the cage. He's lucky that he didn't get electrocuted from the fast kicks.

_**Now you're being just as reckless as her…**_

Rolan wasn't listening to Alviss' words as he was witnessing the battle with Dorothy and Candice which Dorothy was losing miserably with Rolan attacking her every now again from the back. When he was sure that she wasn't paying attention to her, he fired another Stone Cube that made a direct hit on her. Dorothy screamed in pain as he clutched the pain on her side. Candice grinned evilly as she got out her Weapon ÄRM and slashed at Dorothy's gown ripping a part of it again. The bottom of Dorothy's right breast was showing.

_**Uh…fan service?**_

…_Just shut up Suzaku._

"Are you done already?" Candice questioned as she walked over to the witch and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying, "Because I'm not done with the torturing."

Candice got out another ÄRM that was quite familiar to Alviss. It was the Darkness ÄRM Stun Beam.

_**That was one of Yukito's ÄRMs!**_

_How did she get that annoying ÄRM?_

Candice looked at us and smiled. She easily read Alviss' mind by judging the look on his face, "In case you're wondering, I got this from Kaolla who was keeping all of his ÄRMs as a mentor to remember him by, but now she wants us to use it to crush Team MAR. I couldn't agree with her more. Darkness ÄRM Stun Beam!"

Candice activated the ÄRM to paralyze Dorothy when she tried to get back to her feet. She froze when she was still on her knees. Candice grinned sinisterly, "Caught you."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Back with Ginta's group, they were almost done defeating all of the weak Chess Pieces. Once the last one was defeated, Ginta asked how many Chess Pieces did Alan and Megumi defeat.

"I defeated half of them," Alan estimated, " I assume about 60."

"I defeated 5 stupid Chess Pieces who didn't see by barrier," Megumi said with no enthusiasm.

Ginta grinned, "I won! I got at least 70!"

"Good for you Ginta. Good for you," Megumi said sarcastically as the trio and the dog continued to the next room which was…

* * *

Dorothy struggled to break free from the Darkness ÄRM, but all efforts were futile. She ran out of energy to break free from all the damage she received. Candice sinister smile was still on her face as she walked up to her and lifted her chin up, "You shouldn't get too cocky not after having a undefeated status in the War Games. There's always a women better than you in looks and strength," she taunted. 

"You bitch…"

Candice jumped away from her and pulled out another ÄRM, "I guess I'll finish you off with this new ÄRM that Kaolla gave me."

Candice activated the ÄRM. The Guardian took the form of Lamia and put Dorothy in some kind of trance. The ÄRM made her recall the time that Dianna abandoned her and why she couldn't go with her.

"_Dorothy, I would love to take you with me, but you're too weak to come with me. I say it right now. We'll both die if you come with me, so be a good little girl and stay in Caldia with all of those weaklings like yourself."_

"Nee-sama?"

"_Good bye Dorothy."_

"_WAIT! NEE-SAMA!"_

Those awful memories made Dorothy doubt herself, "Because I was weak, I couldn't bring nee-sama back! Nee-sama, I'm sorry!"

Candice grinned at Dorothy's apology. This was all according to planned. As she mourned of the day that Dianna left her, the Guardian would get stronger feeding off of her sorrow. That sorrow will turn into power as the Guardian ÄRM Lamia would finish her off with one blast.

"DOROTHY, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Alviss yelled.

Candice looked at the cage and grinned, "She can't hear you anymore. She's lost in her memories of that day that Queen abandoned her. She's finished, so you might want to start enjoying the yourself because when you're with Phantom, you will no longer have a choice."

"Damnit!"

Alviss grabbed the cage bar's only to get electrocuted. He didn't let go though as he was determined to break through.

_**Alviss, if you don't stop this, you'll die!**_

_And if we don't do something, then Dorothy will die! I can't let anyone else close to me die!_

* * *

Ginta's group was finally in the room where Snow was held in that big bubble. Snow couldn't last much longer. The only problem now was setting her free. There was a control list that was in front of the bubble. 

"I think you have to press the right buttons in order to release Snow," Megumi explained.

"We don't have time to mess with this! We have to save her now!" Ginta told her.

"But you can't just rush up to her and grab her out of the bubble! Something terrible might happen to you!"

"I don't care!"

Alan examined the buttons, but he couldn't determine which buttons to press to release Snow. He stopped looking at the buttons when he felt Magical Lou's presence behind them. He turned around and glared at the clown, "You! I thought I finish you off back there."

Ginta and Megumi also gave the clown a mean stare. Lou was unfazed as he walked over to the buttons.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ginta questioned angrily.

"Releasing Snow-hime," he answered.

"Why would you want to help us?" Megumi asked, "You were the one who kidnapped her!"

Lou frowned, "I was only obeying Dianna-sama's orders, but I realized I was wrong. I realized that after Dianna-sama was finished with Snow-hime, she would go after that boy with Suzaku within him."

"Alviss?" Ginta questioned.

"Yes. Apparently, after she talked about having Snow-hime opening up a portal to another world, she would use the boy with Suzaku to conquer it. Additionally, there are more worlds than the one that you came from Ginta, and you as well Megumi, and Suzaku apparently knows most of them."

Ginta clenched his fists in anger. He was angered that Dianna would harm both Alviss and Snow just to get what she wanted.

"I was blind until I fought Snow-hime. Her smile was all I needed to know that she was all right and I took that away from her. So the last thing I can do for her is get her out of this mess before Dianna-sama kills me…not like I'm going to die just activating the code."

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked.

"Whoever solved the code releasing Snow-hime would die instantly as Dianna-sama put a time bomb in this control panel."

Lou began pressing the buttons that released Snow out of the bubble, "I admit that those days with Snow-hime, I was happy. I want her to remain happy, so for my last request before I die…" Lou was directing this statement for Ginta, "Please protect her from Dianna-sama and continue to make her smile like she did back then…"

Ginta nodded as he ran toward the bubble. Lou finished activating the code. Just as he predicted, the time bomb went off and Lou died instantly. Alan moaned for the clown who continued to be royal to Snow.

The bubble popped and Snow slowly awoken from her slumber. She fell to the ground with Ginta underneath her ready to catch her. Just like when they first met, Snow fell on top of Ginta's lips. The two fell over to the ground. Megumi was NOT happy.

"Welcome back Snow," Ginta told her after he quickly broke away from the kiss.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Ginta," she said in her soft voice.

Megumi glared at the blonde, "Hate to break this happy reunion, but I don't think a certain someone will be happy when I tell him that you cheated on him."

Ginta's weak point was instantly revealed as he thought of all the things that Alviss would say to him after he kissed Snow. He'd say, "I hate you!" or "You two timing pervert!" or "Never talk to me again you bastard!" or even "Go to hell you traitor!"

"Alviss, don't hate me!" Ginta shouted.

Snow was still dazed so she didn't quite get what Ginta was yelling about. Babbo and Edward were still crying tears of joy to see Snow again. Alan just sighed when Megumi ruined the moment. He couldn't decide who's happiness was more important. Snow's or Alviss'?

* * *

Alviss was on the verge of giving up after trying to bend the bars open. He instantly let go when he felt a shiver down his spine. It had to do with a certain blonde. 

_He better not be cheating on me._

_**Two things Alviss. One: You're not even going out. Two: Why are you even thinking about him at a time like this?!**_

Alviss shifted his attention back at the hopeless battle. Candice's Guardian ÄRM was almost done charging up the attack. If he didn't do something fast, Dorothy's dead!

_I'm going to regret this… _Alviss thought to himself as he grabbed onto the bars again only to get electrocuted, "DOROTHY! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! IF YOU CONTINUE TO THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE ON IN THE FUTURE!" Alviss took a deep breathe before continuing, "IF YOU DIED NOW, TEAM MAR WOULD MOURN FOR YOU! THINK ABOUT GINTA-CHAN! THINK ABOUT NANASHI!"

At the mention of the two blondes, Dorothy seemed to have been thinking of something else. Instead of Dianna she was picturing, she was thinking about the members of Team MAR especially Nanashi.

_I can't give up now! If I do, then I won't be able to kill Dianna._

The words of motivation proved to be stronger than the memories of the past. Dorothy managed to break free from the paralysis to both Knight's shock. She got out her Broom of Zephyrus and grinned.

"I won't submit to you Chess Pieces any longer, ZEPHYRUS BROOM!"

Candice ordered her Guardian to fire her attack at Dorothy. When it did, Dorothy unleashed a huge tornado from her broom. What it was filled with was unknown as it was stronger than normal. The wind was strong enough to break the cage that Alviss was held in and wake up Mary from her slumber. Both fell to the ground, but Alviss gracefully. He did, until he fell down again.

_**Oh, we all love Sakura.**_

* * *

Moving toward Nanashi's group (Bell is with them BTW because Alviss wouldn't take her with him), he and Jack were at the entrance defeating all of the Chess Pieces that came toward them. There were still more to come. That was until a big gust of wind happened and blew most of them away. Jack had to grab onto something, so he wouldn't fly away. Bell clutched onto Nanashi's sleeve holding on to dear life. Nanashi managed to stay on the ground, but his hair managed to defy gravity. 

"Dorothy-chan's attack isn't this strong!" Jack shouted.

"I wonder what made her mad!" Nanashi wondered out loud.

* * *

With Ginta's group, they were heading towards Alviss' group. They were nearby of course when they felt the huge gust. Megumi and Edward were almost blown away if Alan did not hold onto the two. Babbo had no problem as he was heavy enough to stay on the ground. Ginta tightly embraced Snow to prevent her from flying. He apologized to Alviss over and over to himself for doing this to her. Snow just blushed as her hero tightened his hug. 

"Dorothy's gone too far!" Megumi shouted.

"Just shut up and hold on tight!" Alan told her.

* * *

Back to the battle! Dorothy's attack affected everyone, and it was strong enough to deflect Candice's Guardian's attack. The wind was so strong that it not only deflected the attack, but sent it back at it destroying it instantly. Candice was blown back from the wind. Rolan used his Nature ÄRM Elle D'ange to fly up and catch her before she crashed into the building. Rolan turned to the witch's direction and frowned. 

"We must retreat now," Rolan told her, "Phantom already relocated himself anyway."

Candice glared at the witch before nodding her head in agreement. Rolan teleported them away from harm's away.

The wind finally died down as Alviss was finally able to stand up again.

"THAT WAS AWESOME NEE-SAMA!" Mary cheered as she did the same cheer that she did when she and Alviss were cheering for her in the match against Chimera.

"Pretty powerful…" Alviss admitted.

Dorothy turned to Alviss and grinned, "And I have someone to thank for telling me to forget about the past.

_**Forget about the past huh? That sounds nice…**_

_Suzaku, did you say something?_

_**N-Nothing.**_

Ginta's group appears shortly afterwards telling them that they rescued Snow. Dorothy smiled at the blonde as she ran over to glomp him.

"I have you to thank for that battle, Gintan," she said seductively.

Snow and Alviss instantly glared at her and yelled at her to get off of Ginta.

"Everything is back to normal…" Megumi mumbled.

"Yeah."

Nanashi and Jack reunited at them as well. As soon as everyone looked at Nanashi, they laughed as his hair was defying gravity still.

"What happened to your hair Nanashi?!" Alviss questioned him.

"Who are you suppose to be?! Brittney Spears?!" Megumi asked between her giggles.

"Very funny…Dorothy-chan did this…" Nanashi told them.

"That wind was pretty strong…" Jack said with a sigh. He instantly noticed Snow and ran over to her only to get socked in the face. The poor guy.

The reunion was cut short when everything around them turned black. All laughter and funny comments stopped as Team MAR glanced at their surroundings which was nothing but black. The team was somehow separated from each other.

"What's going on?!" Megumi questioned.

Snow grabbed the closest person to her which was Ginta. Dorothy noticed this and glared at her for already making a move on him. Jack couldn't grab onto anything sadly and ended up floating in midair. Nanashi's hair still defied gravity. Megumi grabbed a hold of Alan's ponytail resulting in him pushing her away. The poor girl. Mary kept close to Alviss as she felt that something bad was going to happen.

"So I get you by yourself I see," said a voice that only Alviss and Mary could hear.

"Who are you?" Alviss asked.

The man appeared in front of him. He had green hair and had markings on his face. The man stared at the teen and grinned when he saw Alviss' Zombie Tattoo.

"So this is the boy I have to bring back," he said.

"Answer the damn question!" Mary shouted.

The man ignored her presence and got out a watch, "Your time is running out." He used his unusually powers to attach the watch until Alviss' body.

"What is-"

Alviss didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the watch began to glow. He screamed in pain.

"ALVISS!" Mary called out.

The pain Alviss was feeling was beyond unimaginable. It's like there was a sword piercing his whole body. His vision blurred as he felt like he was being drained from the watch. He heard Mary's voice telling him to hang on, but he couldn't respond to her calls. He passed out.

What was unexpected though was that it seemed like he landed in another world. He couldn't tell if it was a dream or not, but it seemed so real. He saw a huge building in front of him with three colors on it. Red, yellow, and blue. He glanced around to see that he was on an island. (6)

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 5300 words. **

**Yohko: Don't do this now!**

**Me: Why? We all know that Alviss is on Duel Academy.**

**Yohko:…What?**

**Me: You heard me. This story crosses over with my Yu Gi Oh GX story Running Out of Time…the beginning of it. **

**Yohko: So…how does Alviss get there?**

**Me: It will be explained in the next chapter. Notes!**

**1. Hadoken is that famous Street Fighter move where Ryu, Ken, Sakura, or Akuma fire a fireball at their opponent. The quality and quantity depends on the character. In Sakura's case, she aims her attack diagonally on the ground and in the air which isn't really good unless your opponent is very close to you. In Alviss' case, he was trying to hit Rolan from a diagonal point of view.**

**2. A running gag throughout the Street Fighter comic book and basically the anime and video game, Sakura tends to mess up the technique that Ryu taught her. In the anime, she tries to do the Shunpukyaku kick (the one where she twirls around in a circle and kicks anything it her way) but she can't stay in midair for long and ends up falling on her ass. In the comic book she tries to do the Hadoken when she and Ryu are walking and she fails every time to Ryu's dismay. Also before she leaves to go back to school in Japan, she tries to do the Shouken (her dash move), but doesn't do it correctly and ends up tripping at the very end. This will happen to Alviss a lot since when he was training with Yukito, he kept failing miserably and when he mastered the moves, he ends up developing Sakura's tendency of failing sadly. **

**3. This is quoted from Beast Boy from Teen Titans Season 4. It was the episode where they find out about Raven's birthmark. Beast Boy chose a door and ended up choosing wrong as there were ghost on the other side. Very funny scene for a very serious episode.**

**4. Another fault that Sakura has. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, she is very clumsy! When she runs onto the stage, she nearly falls on her face. There are more examples of her clumsiness, but this helps her avoid a dangerous attack. Alviss should be thanking her for being clumsy.**

**5. Shinku Hadoken is one of Sakura's hyper combos like the Midari Zakura move used in the last chapter. Sakura fires ten fireballs diagonally on the ground. This move will only hit huge targets or targets that in midair, so it's basically useless. You can imagine how awful it would be if it rebounded. **

**6. I'm talking about Duel Academy here. Read Running Out of Time if you want to know what Alviss does in that world. All I can say is that he's connected to the main characters of my story Jun Manjoume and Judai Yuki.**

**Me: The chance of someone actually reading note number six is so low, I don't even know why I bother putting it there…**

**Yohko: How is the preview going to work?**

**Me: Not well since it's a short chapter…PREVIEW!**

-After Dorothy gets out of the stand and punches Snow-

"Where the hell are we?!"

"How the hell should I know? All I know is I need to take a shower!"

-Ginta and Jack imagine Dorothy in the shower-

"-sweatdrop- You might want to stop picturing this because…"

-Snow beats up Ginta and Jack-

* * *

"What is that?" 

"Some sort of…watch?"

"It's a timer, and it seems to be speeding up Alviss' Zombie Tattoo."

* * *

_**So…what were you dreaming about?**_

_I was dreaming about another world where I met this ugly teacher who told me to duel this short guy with blue hair. I don't know how I won, but no one suspects me from being from another world. No matter how many times I tell them, they won't believe it._

_**And people can believe that Ginta and Megumi are from another world.**_

_Even my next door neighbor won't believe me. _

_**He probably thinks you're crazy.**_

_And then good dreams come to an end…_

* * *

**Me: I'm not giving out much after this because the chapters will get shorter and shorter because…I DON'T KNOW! Chapter 35 will probably be the LONGEST chapter in this story. I can guarantee that. So readers please read and review and tune into Running Out of Time to witness Alviss' progress through Duel Academy. Read about the anime on wikipedia and PLEASE tell me that you read it because you will NOT understand what Alviss is talking about unless you read that story.**

**Yohko: The countdown is now 2.**

**Me: Ja ne! I must go and reunite with Aussa! She is on Gaia and I finally catch up to her and start that Saiyuki/ Devil Hunter Yohko crossover! -leaves the room-**

**Yohko: DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! I WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN TOO! -leaves the room-**

**Kitsune: And then there was one na no da.**


	33. Time Limit

**Time Limit**

**Disclaimer: I own Mary, Kuno/Yukito, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, the Rainbow dudes, Crazy Timberlake, Mary's attacks, Kuno's/Yukito's ÄRM, Kaolla's ÄRMs, and the Guardian plot. Megumi is from Konjiki No Gash Bell, Naru is from Love Hina, and Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi. Other anime characters, Summoners or Priests are mentioned in the story as well.**

**Me: Happy New Years everybody! We'll starting this story off fresh again!**

**Yohko: Took you long enough.**

**Me: -Sigh- I have school again, and I couldn't work on my story ALL winter break because I had a birthday party (which I had so much fun!) with all (except four) of my girlfriends and one guy friend and my boyfriend. I still have to work on that requested story…and I'm listening to Dane Cook and the Heist. **

**Leo: WHERE'S THE VAN?! -Shoots the gun- THE VAN WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! -Continues shooting-**

**Me: Enjoy the chapter! All editing goes to Taisaya-chan who has returned from her editing.**

Chapter 33: Time Limit

* * *

**Megumi's POV**

It was dark. Everywhere I looked, it was all black. I thought I was dead, but I guess I wasn't because I could feel the warmth of the sun burning my body. I opened my eyes to see nothing but sand.

My first thoughts were: WHY THE HELL AM I IN A DESERT?!

I stood up only to fall back down. I should have brought my suntan lotion from home if I'd have known that there were hot areas like this. I then realized I was sitting on something. I looked down to see a familiar blonde underneath me.

"Oh. It's you Ginta."

I got off of him and waited for him to wake up. He didn't wake up, so I picked up Babbo with all of my strength and dropped it on his back, that woke him and the talking ÄRM.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ginta screamed.

"WHO WAS RUDE TO WAKE ME UP?!" Babbo questioned angrily.

I turned the other direction not wanting to catch the talking ÄRM's eyes. They must had a good dream while knocked out. I just had to ask what Ginta was dreaming about.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

Ginta was still waking up. He noticed me first and I had to repeat the question. Hearing the question, the blonde blushed slightly and turned away from me.

"I take it that it was a good dream?" I asked.

No response came from the blonde.

"I had a dream of beautiful women surrounding me!" Babbo declared.

I ignored him as I waited for Ginta's response.

"It's nothing."

"Did it have something to do with Alviss?"

"N-No! I'm not t-that perverted to dream about him!"

"Oh really?"

Our conversation was cut short when I saw Snow behind Ginta. I pushed passed to him to check up on the princess. She wasn't in a good condition. Her body was too hot to touch and we can blame the sun! It's only natural that an ice user would be in this condition. I used my Saifogeo spell to heal Snow's wound, not like she had any but her skin was darker than usual.

Snow woke up when her skin turned back to it's normal color. I know she was expecting Ginta to be the first one she sees, but it had to be me. She didn't say anything as she sat up.

"I'm glad you're okay, Snow," I told her.

Snow was still adjusting to the settings, Ginta was running--Babbo hopping--to her when a hand came out of the sand and grabbed my foot as well as Snow's. We both screamed as Ginta turned Babbo into Babbo Version 1A Hammer Version. He punched the hands away and then punched the ground where the hands came from. There were a lot of monkey noises coming out for each punch. Ginta stopped punching when he realized that he was only attacking Jack who was digging his way out of the sand. We had to pull him out and apologize for attacking him.

"I'm used to this abuse," Jack mumbled as he turned away depressed.

I felt sorry for Jack.

Suddenly Dorothy digs her way out of the sand, punching Snow in the process technically because Snow was underneath her when she dug herself out. Snow was sent flying but she'll be back.

"Where the hell are we?!" I asked out loud when I finally got the chance. I hoping Dorothy would know since she along with Alan knew the most about MAR Heaven.

"How the hell should I know? All I know is I need to take a shower!" Dorothy declared.

I noticed that the two guys were acting weird upon what Dorothy said. I sighed when I realized that Ginta and Jack were imagining Dorothy in the shower. Now if you replace that person with a hot guy like Kiyomaro then that would be hot!

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that Snow was glaring at both of them, "-sweatdrop- You might want to stop picturing this because…" It was too late to warn them.

PUNCH! WHACK! KICK! BAM!

I'm kind of glad I stopped having dirty thoughts of my boyfriend because what happened was that Ginta and Jack were bruised to know tomorrow. I giggled when I saw Snow give Ginta a black eye. If only I had a camera, I could blackmail him.

The funny moment didn't last long as we heard a scream coming from another direction. It was Bell calling for help. Ginta was the first one to recover (and I don't know how his and Jack's face healed instantly when they heard the scream) and rush in the direction of the scream. I followed close behind since Bell is never without Alviss.

We found the fairy with Alviss and Mary. Bell was still crying for help and Mary was in a panic. Alviss was holding onto himself and shaking uncontrollably. Something was wrong with him.

I wanted to go help him but Ginta held his arm in front of me telling me to stay back. He and Jack ran over to check up to see if he was okay.

"Alviss!" Ginta called out.

Alviss didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him, Mary?" Ginta asked.

"I don't know! All I know is that some guy attacked us in that black hole and he's been like that ever since we got here!" Mary responded in a panicked tone.

"Maybe it's the sun that's making him shiver," Jack said sarcastically.

"This is no time for jokes!" Mary spat.

"I can't help it!" Jack shouted.

Jack couldn't say anything else sarcastic because Alviss punched him in the stomach sending him flying into me. I hate being the one to catch the short boys.

After I recovered we all gasped as we noticed a change in Alviss. His eyes were longer blue, but red. It was similar to Suzaku's eye color, but not exact the more you look at it. A dark aura that did not belong to Suzaku was coming out behind him. His innocent smile was no longer their no more and he was giving us an evil glare.

"Alviss, what's wrong?!" Mary questioned.

Alviss' response was that he got out his 13 Totem Pole and attacked Ginta with it; Ginta didn't block in time and was sent flying. Alviss then proceeded to attack Snow, but Ginta quickly recovered and blocked his attack with Babbo Version 1B Dagger Version.

"Alviss, snap out of it!" Alviss told him.

Alviss wasn't listening, he was dead set of hurting the princess. Ginta hid his eyes behind his hair as he whispered something to Alviss. I think he said, "I'm sorry…" because the next thing he did was he used his free hand to punch Alviss in the stomach. Alviss' eye color changed back to blue as he collapsed. Ginta caught him in his arm.

"What happened, Alviss?" Ginta asked him.

There was no response from the teen. It was kind of disappointing that he was asleep after that little rampage. This was still not the time to relax.

"Snow, heal him now!" I ordered.

Snow recovered from her shock and took out her Healing ÄRM to heal Alviss. This way, he wouldn't go on that rampage when he woke up. It wasn't enough though because I noticed that Alviss was inhaling and exhaling heavily, I helped by using Saifogeo on him. Ginta still held onto him as he turned Babbo into Babbo Version 4 Alice and told her to heal him. With the three of us healing Alviss, the dark aura that was still surrounding him disappeared. He was sleeping peacefully now.

"What happened to you, Alviss?" I asked myself.

* * *

We took cover under a shaded area in the desert that was not a mirage luckily. We were trying to determine what made Alviss not recognize us as his friends. 

"What do you mean that someone attacked you?" Ginta asked Mary for the second time.

"Like I said. A weird guy attacked us. He said something about Alviss running out of time and then placed something on his body…"

"What did it look like?" Dorothy questioned.

"It looked like a watch but…"

Dorothy's eyes widen as she pushed passed me and unzipped Alviss jacket. She had to know what Mary was talking about. What we saw on Alviss' body was a timer of some sort. Did I mention that the timer looked broken because the short hand was moving fast!

"What is that?" Snow asked.

"Some sort of…watch?" Jack questioned.

"It's a timer, and it seems to be speeding up Alviss' Zombie Tattoo," Dorothy replied in a low tone.

Everybody except Ginta gasped. If the Zombie Tattoo covered Alviss completely then…

Ginta clenched his fist in anger, "That bastard Phantom…"

"He really intends to take Alviss back before he dies…" Mary murmured.

"Well that won't happen!" Ginta declared as he turned Babbo into Babbo Version 1B Dagger Version. He was about to destroy the timer but Dorothy stopped him.

"Control your anger Gintan," she told him in a serious tone.

"Why won't you let me destroy it?!" Ginta asked trying to calm himself down.

Dorothy glared at the blonde, "Don't you get it, do you? The timer is where his heart is. If you destroy the timer, then you'll kill Alviss!"

Ginta's eyes widened realizing that he almost kill him. He turned Babbo back into Version 0.

"What are we suppose to do with that then?" Mary quizzed the witch.

"The only thing I can think of is kill the person who attached it on him," Dorothy answered, "Or kill Phantom before the Zombie Tattoo covers him completely. Then again…" Dorothy had a solemn look, "The timer is probably moving as fast as the hatred in one's heart."

"Then Alviss is still…"

"He's still filled with hatred toward Phantom from all that he's done to him," Dorothy explained.

"Yukito, Naru, Danna, and I haven't been avenged yet," Mary added, "The hatred will continue until Phantom's dead, but still…his heart should have healed more than not…"

"Then why is the timer going that fast?" I asked.

"…Maybe when that weird guy took Alviss, he must have done something to him to make him filled with hatred."

"Kikutori…" Ginta mumbled.

We all turned to Ginta, "What are you talking about?"

Ginta noticed we were all staring at him. He shook his head, "It's nothing…"

"I still think we should ask Suzaku what's wrong with him," Mary suggested.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Alviss woke up in a world of darkness. He glanced around and found nothing. Only fire that represented the sins of the underworld._

"_Where am I?" Alviss asked himself, "Is anybody here? Ginta? Megumi? Jun? Where are you guys? Suzaku…ANSWER ME!"_

_He got no response. The only thing he heard was the sound of the fire burning nothing. He suddenly saw a shadow approach him. He was glad to see that someone came for him, but he hoped too soon because the person that was walking toward him--in the nude. Alviss was too scared to move as the Immortal Knight came closer and closer to him. The Knight stopped when he was at the tip of the flames. He held out his hand and smiled sinisterly, "Come back to me Alviss-kun. You're time with Team MAR is done."_

"_NO!"_

"_You dare to defy me?"_

"_I won't go back with you! I have Ginta and everyone else who loves me! You don't give a damn about me! You only care about my body and my powers!"_

_Phantom did not say anything after that as he pointed at Alviss' Zombie Tattoo, "Pull away from me as much as you want, but as long as you have that Zombie Tattoo, you belong to me."_

_When the teen looked at his body, his eyes widen in horror as the Zombie Tattoo spread at a drastic speed that almost covered him completely (as it also removed the teen's clothes from his body.) He could only shriek a weak, "No…"_

_Phantom laughed bitterly as the Zombie Tattoo covered the teen completely. Alviss felt like giving up when he heard two voices calling out to him. Each of them were from a different world. One was Ginta's voice while the other was Jun's. He couldn't decide who to go back to, but fate decided it on it's own as he returned to both of them with only half of his spirit in each body._

Alviss woke up slowly, the first person he saw was Ginta.

"You're finally awake," he said.

Alviss couldn't help but smile at the teen.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so…"

"That's a relief."

The two stared at each other for a while. Both blushed when they realized that they were staring at each other. Ginta pulled back as Alviss turned his face away from the blonde. The face that Alviss was giving the blonde was what he was hoping for. He wanted to kiss the teen, but he didn't have the courage to do it when Snow was nearby.

"HEY! THERE'S ALAN AND NANASHI!" Megumi yelled ruining the moment between Ginta and Alviss.

Ginta sighed as he left to see what Megumi wanted but not before glancing at Alviss one last time telling him that he would be back.

Alviss laid in the shade for a while. He was still thinking about what was happening at DA. All the things that Jun was telling him before he left his room. He wondered what the raven haired teen thought of him.

_**What happened to you man?! I couldn't get in contact with you even in your sleep.**_

_I thought it was odd that you weren't talking to me in that world._

_**So…what were you dreaming about?**_

_I was dreaming about another world where I met this ugly teacher who told me to duel this short guy with blue hair. I don't know how I won, but no one suspects me from being from another world. No matter how many times I tell them, they won't believe it._

_**And people can believe that Ginta and Megumi are from another world.**_

_Even my roommate won't believe me. _

_**He probably thinks you're crazy.**_

_And then good dreams come to an end…that bastard had to ruin it…_

_**Well all I can tell you now is that you're safe with Ginta.**_

_I know…but I feel like only half of me is here in this world…and the other half is in that other world._

Suzaku didn't respond for a while. Alviss knew that he was thinking of all the possible reasons why his other half was in another world.

_**Do you have something that resembled one of the Gods? **_

Alviss thought for a second before saying, _Now that you think about it, when I was dueling I had a card in my hand that resembled a white tiger, _(1) _but I don't know why I didn't bother playing it. _

_**Byakko.**_

_Huh?_

_**The person you have been talking to in this another world must be Junko…**_

_Jun?_

_**The Guardian of Time…**_

_Suzaku…what are you talking about?_

…

_Suzaku?_

…

_Fine! Don't talk to me!_

Alviss was quiet waiting for Suzaku to respond. While completely silent, he was overhearing the conversation that the rest of Team MAR was having. It came back to him that he was attacked by a man with turquoise hair that placed the timer on his heart. He frowned, "So this is what they mean by running out of time…I know I don't have enough time in this world to be with Ginta…but why am I still at DA without the Zombie Tattoo?"

He was going to find out because he fell back asleep again.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 2795 words.**

**Yohko: Short chapter.**

**Me: This and the next chapter are not suppose to be long. The Running Out of Time chapters are suppose to be longer and is suppose to explain why Alviss was in that world and his purpose in that world. There is only one note in this chapter.**

**1. White Tiger is Byakko. Alviss is connected to Suzaku who he and the phoenix uses fire. Eiji and Oishi from the story The Song of Hope are connected to Genbu the turtle and Oishi is the one who can use the power of the earth. Jun and Judai must be related to Byakko, but so far, their powers haven't been revealed unless you read the beginning of The Song of Hope. You can then guess which one of my Guardian stories are related to Seiryu the water dragon. The only hint I can give you is that it is the reference to my only Pokemon story that I written which the title is Dirty Little Secret. **

**Yohko: The countdown is now 1.**

**Me: The countdown in The Song of Hope though is 7. I don't think I'll put a preview for the next chapter since the chapter is just AS short. And I like being evil. Unless you watched episode 87 then you won't know what will happen next. Anyway please read and review. I will try my very best to upload this story, but with the Wii and Super Mario Galaxy, it's going to be hard. And I think I might get the third Paper Mario game. I got to go help my dad now! Ja ne!**

**I leave the room.**

**Kitsune: Dane Cook is still here…**

**Leo: …I don't know what to say in a situation like this.**

**Yohko: Don't say anything at all, or I'll call Glacia to pick you up.**

**Leo: NOT HIM!**

**Yohko: Then shut up!**


	34. Tainted Heart

**Tainted Heart**

**Disclaimer: I own Mary, Kuno/Yukito, Kaolla, Kisame, Occa, the Rainbow dudes, Crazy Timberlake, Mary's attacks, Kuno's/Yukito's ÄRM, Kaolla's ÄRMs, and the Guardian plot. Megumi is from Konjiki No Gash Bell, Naru is from Love Hina, and Suzaku is from Fushigi Yugi. Other anime characters, Summoners or Priests are mentioned in the story as well.**

**Me: Well…I'm no longer at my old school. I'm at my new school, and I don't really like that place.**

**Yohko: Why?**

**Me: The bus is out of control! The math teacher won't teach us anything! She just scolds everyone and we don't get anything done.**

**Kitsune: Relax Momo. You only have to tolerate it for five months unless they move you back to Advance math.**

**Me:…Enjoy the chapter. Just a reminder that this story crosses over with Running Out of Time.**

Chapter 34: Tainted Heart

* * *

**Megumi's POV**

I yawned for like the 27th time. My job is so boring. My job is guarding Alviss in case the guy who attacked him came back. I seriously that they would come and take Alviss back with all of us together in the middle of nowhere. I felt like I was left out of the conversation with this job. Even Mary was talking with Ginta and the rest of the members of Team MAR about Alviss' situation. I wanted to do something for Alviss to that included getting rid of the Zombie Tattoo and not just taking care of him.

After Alviss fell back asleep, he got an incredibly high fever. I had to put a wet handkerchief on his forehead to try and cool him off. It was working but…

_I wonder what he's dreaming about. _Megumi asked herself._He seems to be having a good dream._

"Nanashi, that's a horrible idea!" I heard Dorothy yell at the Luberia thief.

I couldn't hear what Nanashi was saying, but it had something to do with an octopus. They must be talking about the fever that Alviss caught. Again, the fever isn't life threatening, so I don't know why they aren't talking about how to kill Phantom once and for all.

"Can you explain how to infiltrate that place you found on that island?" Mary asked, "We're dieing to hear your plan that doesn't have anything to do with octopuses."

"I'm glad you asked Mary-chan-"

"Call me that again and I'll drag you to hell when I go back to heaven," Mary threatened.

"-sweatdrop- R-Right," I could tell that Nanashi went back to being serious by his tone of voice after being threatened, "Since going by air is impossible, we're going by sea."

"Why?" Mary asked.

Dorothy glared at her younger sister, "Because I was almost blown out of the sky just trying to approach."

"We can use the ship that I found many years ago," Alan explained, "It's rusty but it still works."

"I didn't know you guys even had a ship…" Jack mumbled.

"That's because we've been walking more than sailing the seas," Mary told him, "At least we can put it to good use."

"You haven't even ridden on the ship yet."

"…I know that…at least I won't get sea sick."

I sighed. She might not get seasick but I will. At least I wouldn't be the one caring Alviss.

* * *

"…And you call this a ship?" I asked. 

After deciding that we would use the ship to get to Phantom's base, Alan used his Dimension ÄRM Andata to teleport us to the water. I thought I was sick of the desert but the water was worse. The ship was…rather small…and with 8 people including me, a dog, a fairy, a ghost that takes up more room than Dorothy, a talking ÄRM and a...whatever you call it that follows the witch around. We all look at Alan and complain about the size.

"You'll live," he told us.

"If I get molested by that pervert than I'll have your head," Dorothy threatened. By perverted thief he meant Nanashi.

"That's not nice Dorothy-chan…"

Ginta was the first one to recover from the size of the ship. He took Alviss inside and placed him on the only bench that was there. Everyone else had to sit on the floor. The boat didn't start moving yet but I was already seasick. Nanashi steering the ship was going to make everything a whole lot worse.

Alviss was going to have it worse off when the ship started to moving. It wasn't from seasickness but from the fact that Ginta might cheat on him in this small space. I glared at Snow who was already flirting with the blonde. How dare she? Doesn't she already know that Ginta's with Alviss?

I wanted to fill her end but Ed gave the gesture of 'now is not the time'. I frowned. Alviss was going to hate Ginta after this.

I noticed that Dorothy was glaring at the blonde and princess. That confused me though. Wasn't she and Nanashi an item already?

I was going to confront her about the issue, but Nanashi had to steer us the wrong way. Everybody on the ship ended up falling onto the deck. For Ginta…he slid from where Snow was toward Dorothy. She found the chance to seduce him, so when she thought no one was looking she pulled the blonde down with him with a kiss. I groan. Am I the only girl here that respects Ginta and Alviss as a couple? Well…I know Mary does, but Dorothy is so unpredictable.

I look away from the scene disgusted. By then I notice that something was wrong with Snow and it wasn't because she saw Ginta and Dorothy making out quietly in a corner of the ship. Her eyes looked lifeless for a few seconds before they went back to normal. They only went back to normal though when the ship was being attacked by cannonballs?!

"This isn't the age of the pirates!" I shouted, "There aren't suppose to be any cannonballs here!"

Ginta and Dorothy were forced to break apart. The witch was smiling evilly. Ginta's cheeks were red but I knew that he would regret the feeling later.

"Nanashi, can't you get us out of this?!" Jack questioned the Luberia thief.

"I'm trying, but I can't help it if they spotted us!" Nanashi shouted over the noises of the waves.

"We're going to have to abandon ship," Alan told us.

I glared at Alan, "You can't be serious! Where are we suppose to go?! We're in the middle of the ocean and I doubt a Guardian ÄRM will get us to shore safely."

My outburst was what saved us. Alan grinned.

"Good idea. I'll throw all of you to shore with my Guardian ÄRM Saint Anger. Nanashi and I will use the Dimension ÄRM Andata to teleport us to another part of the island."

Everyone agreed with the plan. Nanashi was a little bit disappointed that he wouldn't be with Dorothy but for Alviss' sake he'd bare with it.

The cannonball hit the top of the ship when Alan summoned Saint Anger. The two big hands picked up Ginta, Jack, Snow, Alviss, Babbo, Bell, Mary and me in one hand and threw us toward the island. All of us (minus Alviss) were screaming. Jack was yelling the loudest about how he was too young to die and all that crap. I assumed that Dorothy, Edward and Paco would be thrown in the other hand, but I saw Edward fall into the water and Dorothy going after him along with Paco. That left Saint Anger to change Alan's plans for using Andata. The other hand picked up Alan and Nanashi and threw them to the other side of the island leaving the ship to sink to the bottom along with Dorothy and Edward. I'm positive that Dorothy will be okay though.

We surprisingly landed on the rocks of the island. Oh my God…that ÄRM has a good arm but maybe it was too strong. My but hurt…badly! At least I didn't hit my head like Jack did. Snow landed on her side which got to hurt. Alviss landed in Ginta's lap. Talk about lucky. Mary was able to land safely as Bell was on Babbo when he crashed onto the rock.

"That was some flight," I said attempting to make a joke in the serious situation.

No one laughed at the joke. Ginta just shook his head, "We have to wait for Dorothy and the others before we continue."

We both heard Alviss groan softly. It took that landing to wake him up from that dream.

"Alviss, you're finally awake," Ginta began, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…but I bet my other self isn't…" Alviss mumbled. (1)

"What?"

"It's nothing…"

Ginta felt Alviss' forehead and frowned, "You're still a little hot. It is best if we rest…" Ginta glanced at his surroundings and found a cave, "We're rest in there."

Snow and Jack eventually recovered from the landing and followed Ginta who was already at the front of the cave. Mary floated over to him. I was the last one to follow the blonde with Babbo next to me and Bell on my shoulder.

* * *

Inside the cave, Ginta rested Alviss on the ground gently. He gave a quiet thank you to the blonde before trying to get back to sleep. Ginta stared at the teen for a while. Snow didn't like it one bit. That was when there was a noise coming from outside. 

"Megumi," Ginta began, "You stay here with Snow and Bell. Protect Alviss while Jack, Mary and I are gone."

"But…"

"Let's go Jack, Mary!"

Jack out his Battle Shovel out as Mary grinned evilly. Both nodded their heads. Ginta rushed outside with Babbo in his hands. Jack and Mary followed behind him.

We could hear the battle outside ensure. There were lots of explosions and shit, but nothing that could make this cave collapse. I glanced at Snow again. I was sure that she was in a trance again when I saw her.

"Snow," I called out. She didn't respond. "Snow!" I yelled. She still didn't here me, "SNOW!"

Yelling snapped her out of her trance, "What?!"

"Don't do that girl. You scared me…

"What did I do?"

"…You were zoning out."

"I was?"

"It happens to all of us. Don't worry."

Snow didn't say anything. It was silent in the cave for another five minutes before she asked, "What is Alviss' relationship with Ginta?"

I avoided eye contact with her. I didn't want to answer that question. It was annoying.

"Please…tell me what happened with the two…while I was in that…that…"

"They gotten really close…they're more than friends," I blurted out.

Great. That was a nice thing to do. I heard Bell sigh. I shouldn't of had told her at the moment.

Snow was going to say something when rocks started to fall on us. I cursed at how reckless Ginta was fighting. Did he intend to get us caved in this small cave? The princess didn't hesitate to grab Alviss' shoulder and carry him to the entrance. I smile slightly. She wasn't going to let her feelings for Ginta affect this life and death situation for Alviss and the rest of us.

I should have ran ahead of her because something attacked her from the front sending both of them backwards. Both groaned in pain. I glared as a man with sea green hair appeared. He looked like a vampire to me, but who am I to judge.

"I'm quite disappointed that that blonde kid would leave his precious person with the weakest members of Team MAR."

"-red vein- What did you say about me?!" I asked losing my temper.

"Oh, you must be the girl that's from another world. Phantom-sama told me about you."

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Kapel Meister and I have come to bring Alviss back to Phantom-sama."

I glared at the man, "Over my dead body will you be taking Alviss! F any of you Priests are here, you better help me out here!" I yelled hoping that one of those boys would help me out.

I was relieved that someone responded.

**What's up girlfriend?**

I frown…not him.

"Zidane (2)…are you really the only Priest available?"

**Of course. Dagger **(3) **is mad at me for flirting with the ladies again…so…**

"Fucking two-timing Genome (4)."

**That's not nice sweet heart!**

"Look, just shut up and lend me your power."

**Fine. Here's Trance. **(5)

Zidane lent me his power which was Trance. I felt power immersing in my body, but the only problem with Trance is that it takes time to work, so I was vulnerable to this guy until it was complete.

"I see that you can communicate with other worldly beings with ease," Kapel commented.

"As the assistant of the God of Earth, I have this power to communicate with the twelve signs," I explained which I shouldn't of had, "Zidane is Scorpio."

"I see, so that's your weakness."

I hate guys like him. They can figure out an opponent's weakness with they blab away. Sure the tail is the biggest weakness for Zidane and this Trance form, but the Genome is the strongest man in his world which is why he's king…even though I still see him as a petty thief.

We were staring at each other for a few more minutes before I saw Snow get up ready to fight with me.

"Snow, don't fight with me. Get Alviss out of here," I ordered her.

"I…"

"That won't happen," Kapel said as he held his hand out to her. Something came out of his hand and blew her and Bell away.

"Snow! Bell!" I called out.

"She's suck a weakling," he began, "That bubble must have really weekend her."

"You bastard! Saizu!"

I fired a weak spell at him since Trance wasn't done yet. He caught the attack in my hand and laughed silently to himself.

"Is this all the power you have? Pathetic. And to think that you could even lay a finger on Phantom-sama that one time."

_That's because Neji helped me out in that jam…since he's the most reliable guys out there. _I thought to myself.

**Trance is done!**

I grinned. It was finally time to start fighting back. I fired a much more powerful Saizu at him and this time he couldn't catch it in the palm of his hands. The attack ended up cutting him. I intended to do that. He wasn't grinning anymore. That grin turned into a frown.

"You really are an unpredictable one," he stated.

"You won't get Alviss that easily!"

"Wrong."

"What?"

Kapel turned toward Alviss who I saw standing up. My eyes widen at horror not only because Alviss was standing up when he wasn't suppose to but I saw this evil aura behind him. It was completely tainted. That rainbow aura was no longer there.

"See? I don't have to do anything and he already has that aura that Phantom-sama wants so much," he said in triumph.

I ignored him and ran over to Alviss, "Alviss, you shouldn't even be standing up."

"Shut up!" he hissed.

I was surprised by his outburst. Why was he so mad?

Alviss looked at Kapel and glared, "What does Phantom want with me?"

"I have no idea. He just ordered me to bring **his** Alviss to him," Kapel said not bothering to explain, "No one will be harmed if you come back to him."

I knew the second he struck a deal with Alviss that I knew that he was lying. Phantom was the type of person to break promises. I glanced at Alviss who was trying to figure out what to do. I gave him the gesture of not to listen to him. He looked at me and frowned.

"Megumi, let me go with him…" he mumbled.

"But…"

"This is probably my only chance to kill Phantom…if I don't then…I'll be a zombie forever."

I refused to let him go, "There must be another way than to trust this scum."

"Megumi…please…"

"I…"

Kapel laughed at me, "Now little girl. You might want to fulfill his last wish since he isn't coming back to you guys."

"You bastard! Sai-"

Alviss cut me off because I felt him jab me in the stomach so hard. I fell to the ground holding my stomach. Damn that hurt.

"I'm sorry Megumi…but I have to do this…"

"Alviss…it's not about me!" I yelled. The pain was making it harder to raise my voice against him as he walked away from me, "It's Ginta! He won't allow this."

"Megumi…" he began in a low tone. He turned his head toward me. At once I saw the sorrow in his eyes, "Tell Ginta that I'm sorry for everything…"

"ALVISS!"

Alviss ignored me as he walked over to Kapel. The red aura behind him was hurting him greatly, "Take me to Phantom."

Kapel grinned in triumph, "I never thought you'd ask that."

With that said, the red aura incased Alviss. The aura was too much for him, so it ended up knocking him out. Kapel caught him and teleported away with Alviss in hand.

"ALVISS!"

Alviss wouldn't be able to hear me scream his name or witness the tears following down my eyes. I failed to protect Alviss…

**Sorry Megumi that Trance didn't work fast enough.**

I ignored the Genome. He wasn't making anything better.

**Girl, we'll get him back. I'm pos-**

_JUST GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Go back and flirt with the ladies!_

I know I hurt Zidane when he said that, but I needed to be alone. I felt Zidane's presence disappear. I wasn't going to hear the end of it from Ginta.

**Normal POV**

As Megumi continued to cry, the battle outside died down. The Ghost Chess Flat A, Flat B, and Flat C retreated when they heard from the second in command Sarah that Alviss was successfully captured by their leader. They were losing anyway so they left leaving a confused Ginta and Jack and a very angry Mary.

"And don't come back you flat chested bitches!" Mary cursed.

Switching to what happened to Alan and Nanashi, they were caught in a battle with the Ghost Chess they fought in the desert Pause and General showed up again to prevent the two members of Team MAR from reaching their leader. The battle was even between them, but when they heard from Sarah that Alviss was captured by their leader, they retreated.

The group eventually regrouped at the cave only to see the distressed girls.

"Where's Alviss?" was the first thing that Ginta asked.

Megumi was still in turmoil for not being able to protect Alviss so she didn't respond. Snow shook her head and mumbled a simple sorry.

"It's my fault…" Megumi began as tears continued to roll down her eyes, "I was right there when that basterd took him…I could have…I could have…"

To Megumi's surprise, Ginta shook his head, "It's not your fault Megumi. I should have suspected that those girls were only decoys. Don't blame yourself."

"It was my fault too Ginta…" Snow mumbled.

Nanashi turned toward the princess and gave her a serious look, "You can't expect to do something this big when you were just freed from Dianna."

"I know, but…"

The negative aura was gone when a whale came out of the water. The whale opened it's mouth revealing Dorothy, Edward and Paco.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" she asked not aware what was going on.

Everyone looked at her with a serious expression on their face. She frowned, "What? Did something happen when I was gone?"

"They got Al-chan," Nanashi told her.

The cheerfulness of Dorothy disappeared as her grin was replaced with a serious look, "This isn't good. We have to get inside that base somehow."

"Did you find a way inside?" Ginta asked her.

"Getting to Phantom's base is impossible by foot, so Paco decided to use that big whale behind me. We didn't get caught when we went underneath the water. We discovered a place where we can sneak in easily."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Not yet," said a voice.

Team MAR turned in the direction of the voice to see an unfamiliar and infamous person. Ginta instantly turned Babbo into Babbo Version 1B Dagger Version. The person was not amused.

"Chill Ginji-sama, I didn't come here to fight," Occa told him.

Snow turned to Ginta, "Who is he?"

"A Chess Piece named Occa. He worked with Kaolla to try and capture Alviss," Ginta explained.

"Correction. I **was** a Chess Piece and I **once** worked for Kaolla, but like Ian I quit the Chess Pieces and I haven't seen Kaolla since that incident."

"Doesn't matter. What do you want?"

"I came here to help you rescue Kikutori-dono."

"Kikutori?" everyone questioned.

"Why would you want to help us?"

"I have my reasons. One being that a bird told me that I should come and give you a history lesson."

"Bull-"

"Don't believe me? Here's Suzaku."

Suzaku appeared behind Occa in human form, but his body was transparent.

_**It's not easy trying to get out of Alviss' body in this situation. Be thankful I came.**_

"-sweatdrop- That's the real thing…" Megumi murmured.

"Sadly…"

"Hey! What are we waiting for?! Get in the whale, so I can begin the history lesson!" Occa ordered.

Suzaku told Team MAR that they could trust him. Ginta reluctantly agreed as he and the rest of the group went into the whale. Dorothy was the last one because she had this weird feeling that she met Occa before.

* * *

It took a while for Team MAR minus Dorothy to settle in the whale. Mary and Suzaku had no problem with this since they were ghost and couldn't feel the rumbling of the whale. Occa didn't seem to care. 

_**Can we start the history lesson now? **_

"Expect me to fall asleep. History was never by best subject…along with math…science…literacy…physical education…" Ginta started to list.

"I know what you mean…" Megumi said with a sigh thinking about school.

_**Can you guys get serious? This is very important.**_

"We're all ears."

Suzaku was in a position where everyone could hear him before he began, _**First of all Ginta, did you notice anything about Alviss when you were in the Training Gate together…you know…before that match on the ice field?**_

Ginta thought about the 60 days he was training with Alviss and on the last day where they accidentally kiss…when Ginta began to fall for Alviss. He blushed recalling the memories.

_**I thought so. Anyway were there at least one day not counting that day where you found out his secret and you…did you know what?**_

Ginta thought for a moment before answering, "There was a time when Alviss skipped training. I thought he was meditating when I followed him but…"

_**If you wanted to know…that was me talking to my friends.**_

"Who were you talking to?"

_**The others. Black turtle Genbu, White Tiger Byakko and that basterd blue dragon Seiryu. We were speaking of complicated matters…the matters which is why Occa calls you Ginji Ginta.**_

Ginta was already lost.

_**I'm trying to say that there are four Guardians in total that have the same but different powers like me. I am fire. Genbu is earth. Byakko is…I can't remember if she was wind or ice, and then that basted Seiryu who is water. **_

Occa turned to Alan and asked, "Have you heard of the book In the Flames we Die Together?"

Alan nodded his head, "I heard of it, but I never read it."

Occa grinned, "Because that's the tail we're going to be talking about. About Kikutori-dono…and the sin that Suzaku committed."

"You've committed a sin?!" everyone asked.

_**Sadly yes…I admit that that time when those Zonnens Venus and Jupiter weren't present…I admit that I was the one who killed them. All that crap with darkness in my heart was false to cover up that I killed people to protect Alviss.**_

"You made Alviss suffer a lot from that incident," Nanashi told Suzaku harshly.

_**I know, but I have my reasons. I will now tell you about what happened 500 years ago and why Dianna wanted Alviss…or rather Kikutori…it was all because of a failed mission and betrayal of friendship…**_

* * *

**Me: TBC with 4067 words.**

**Yohko: Just when it was getting good.**

**Me: I have stuff to do. All will be explained in the next chapter. The tragedy! The countdown is now 0 and I'm working on the chapter as soon as I'm done with this one. Notes!**

**1. This is the part of the story in chapter 3 of Running Out of Time where Alviss faints at DA suddenly. You now know why Alviss fainted. **

**2. Zidane Tribal is the main character of Final Fantasy 9. He's the cute blonde thief with a monkey tail. He later falls in love with the princess of Alexandria Garnet.**

**3. Dagger is Garnet's nickname.**

**4. Genome is the term used in FF9. Genome refers to the monkey tail and blonde hair that Zidane has. I use this term in my story Perfect World which means half animal half human.**

**5. Trance is the ultimate power in FF9. When a character is hit a certain about of times, the Trance gauge goes up. When it is full, the character goes into Trance mode looking much different than their normal look. Zidane is surrounded by pink light and he looks more like his brother. Eiko has her unicorn wings open. Quina looks like an official chief. Steiner wears a mask to cover his ugly face. Vivi looks the same only has a light blue mage outfit. Freya's dragon/rat ears stick out as she flashes purple. Garnet flashes white and Amarant has purple hair and his throwing weapons look different. **

**I will not do a preview to keep you guys in suspense. Anyway please review. The next chapter will probably be up within the next seven days, so stay tune, nya! Ja ne!**


End file.
